


美丽心灵

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Growth & Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad and Happy, Tenderness, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 281,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 万笛/笛万无差（BJ等实质行为描写仅出现在本篇最后一章，explicit番外万笛），心理学相关AU，年龄差（擦边养子梗），慢慢慢慢慢热，时间跨度较长，会有一点点科幻脑洞，算是借鉴《盗梦空间》吧。这是一个爱与被爱、治愈与被治愈的故事。This is a long story about heart, soul and love.sex scenes included (only in the last chapter)





	1. 1-01变故

周日凌晨三点一刻，莫德里奇终于敲下硕士论文绪论部分的最后一行。他举起双臂倒向靠背，眼珠却依然粘在闪烁的光标上，「……因此，我们有理由认为早在童年阶段记忆的表现和情绪之间确实存在着某种相关性。」  
不管了，先睡觉！从沙发深处翻找出睡衣，最后检查一遍邮箱和手机短信。邮箱最上面一条还是教授发来的参考书目，而短信栏则跳出了明晃晃的名字：加雷斯·贝尔。  
莫德里奇点开它，然后继续把自己的脑袋塞进一件领口显得有些小的长袖t恤。哦该死，等这个冬天过去该买新睡衣了——他一边想着一边整理袖口，顺便凑过去看那条还没来得及阅读的信息。  
「卢卡，出事了。你还没睡的话立刻到研究室来。」  
莫德里奇的睡意瞬间清空，如同一场暴雨卷走夏天的热度。贝尔是他的同级，也算得上是他的朋友，虽然这家伙平时里没个正形，但莫德里奇深知他绝不会深更半夜同自己开什么无聊的玩笑。  
他在换衣服的过程中回拨对方电话，空洞的拨号音在第十三次响起后断掉，只留下一个提示无人接听的冰冷女声。莫德里奇把手机塞回口袋，尽量轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，正打算走向客厅的时候又折返，从衣架上取下毛绒帽子和围巾，他还不想在十月末的伦敦深夜里冻成一坨冰块。  
以防万一，他拿出抽屉里的车钥匙，转身要走的时候毛衣袖子却勾在置物柜拐角的一颗螺丝钉上。毛线扯出一长条，钥匙也应声落地，挂在钥匙扣上的一个迷你水晶魔方在接触地面的瞬间发出一声惊心动魄的脆响，然后摔得粉碎。这个小东西已经挂了许多年，莫德里奇无聊的时候喜欢把它一次次打散又重拼。他有些心疼却急着要走，只能在心里发誓再也不买宜家的组合柜。  
他离开与舍友合租的公寓跳上马路，路灯如同被深夜的气息吞没般闪着幽幽的光，莫德里奇一边继续拨打贝尔的电话一边探头张望这个时间是否有好运等到一部正好路过的计程车——可惜似乎今晚没有这样的运气。  
不知拨到第几个，听筒那边终于传来「咔哒」一声轻响，莫德里奇在心里喊着谢天谢地，「怎么了这么晚？」  
无人的深夜街道上，焦急的声音显得格外刺耳。  
而电话那头的贝尔似乎吸了口气，「是教授。三天前他去伯明翰开会，预定今晚会回来。」  
「是的我知道，周一还有他的课。」  
「他……在高速道上出了车祸。」  
「你说什么？」莫德里奇的声音提高了一倍，但他很快捂着嘴把音量降下来，「怎么回事？」  
「还不知道。他们夫妇还有德扬都在车上，医院刚才来消息说情况不是很乐观……我和罗曼打算去医院，你要不要一起？」  
「好，把地址发给我。」莫德里奇切断电话跑向自己的车，只觉得心口一团浆糊，大脑也短暂失去了运作能力。他不记得自己是怎样慌张地用钥匙捅进车门，也不记得是怎样把车开到医院。远远看到诊室门口一片红光，莫德里奇感到心脏被捏了起来。  
他哆嗦着把车泊进空位的时候浅蓝色的高尔夫一头撞上隔离栏，留下的委屈瘪痕像一张正在哭泣的嘴。莫德里奇没有理会，抓过副驾驶的围巾包裹自己后就冲向诊室。随即他看到贝尔和帕夫柳琴科也冲进来，看到研究室主任哈里·雷德克纳普胖胖的背影，看到手术室的红灯如同滴血的眼睛。  
他看到红灯熄灭，门后的医生脚步沉重。他摘下口罩，露出哀伤的表情，「我们尽力了。」  
哈里先生跳了起来，贝尔骂了一句粗话，帕夫柳琴科擦着眼睛。莫德里奇突然觉得世界安静得像缓慢转动的黑白默片，只有自己处于状况之外。他拨开人群走到意欲离开的医生面前，「您的意思是，他们伤得很重吗？」  
漫长到令人窒息的空白之后，医生轻轻鞠一躬，「孩子，我很抱歉。」

葬礼当天下起瓢泼大雨，在这个季节并不常见。莫德里奇不怎么靠谱的高尔夫永远在关键时刻掉链子，于是只能搭乘地铁前往郊区的墓地。他穿着黑色西装，打了条深蓝色领带，别别扭扭地抓着车厢里的扶手，莫德里奇不怎么爱穿正装，嫌衬衫的领子总是太小，或者西服的腰线让他行动不便。这一身西服还是压在衣橱里打算毕业典礼时穿着和教授合影的，没想到现在要派上这样的用场。  
窄小的地铁通道里人流密布，莫德里奇的身材不算高大，可想要迅速穿行于其中依然是一件非常困难的事情。  
地铁里永远有动作迟缓的老人、哭闹的孩子、大声谈论天气或者股票的男人，莫德里奇只觉得他们无比吵闹。领口的领带结紧紧纠缠着咽喉，几乎令人无法呼吸。  
在托特纳姆心理研究中心，老教授大约是最受学生欢迎的论文导师。想起自己是怎样用优秀的成绩换来教授的认可，莫德里奇唇角动了一下，眼神终于放得平和。  
他总是那么快活又亲切，把学生都当做自己的孩子。他在学术上也是出了名的严格，但总会想尽一切办法为学生解决实验或者论文上的难题。  
「卢卡，你的数据有点问题，我们可以一起商量一下这里双盲测试的控制。不过在那之前，要不要喝点什么？」  
他不像其他教授那样，把工作和生活隔绝得泾渭分明。他总是笑眯眯地邀请他们去家里聚餐，夸赞妻子的火鸡馅饼是整个伦敦你能找到的最好吃的食物。  
对了，还有夫人，她永远笑得温和又明亮。她喜欢用那只土耳其大肚壶给学生们泡红茶，煮得刚好，清淡的柠檬味和茶香融合在一起，犹如敞亮客厅里洒进的阳光。莫德里奇端着小杯子，夫人会塞给他一把热乎乎的黄油饼干并挤挤眼睛：「别让你们教授知道，他最近血脂又高了。你这么瘦，多吃点没问题。」  
壁炉上方是一排学生的照片，毕业典礼上穿着西装的男男女女满面笑容。教授总是笑眯眯地催促，「我希望你们早点出现在这里，所以啊，得抓紧写论文，论文啊！」他记得教过的每一个学生，甚至他们某一次考试的分数，或者做失败的实验。照片下面则摆着一个刻有天竺葵纹样的木雕，夫人总是把它擦拭得一尘不染。  
「是的，就像你们知道的那样，我是克罗地亚人。」他冲莫德里奇和克拉尼察挤了挤眼睛，「如果有什么悄悄话想对我说，可以用克罗地亚语。我发誓他们听不懂。」  
莫德里奇咧开嘴笑了，他几乎已经下定决心要同这位可爱的如同父亲一般的学者倾诉自己的内心，可当时一个犹豫就永远地失去了机会。  
「卢卡，我知道你为什么会选择临床心理。」教授正用刀切开盘子里的牛肉，「没关系的，我都知道。那场战争伤害了所有人，留下看见的伤口或者看不见的。」  
「我没有——」  
「不要总想着会给别人添麻烦。事实上，我希望你能多麻烦我一些。」  
「可是我……对不起。」  
莫德里奇垂下目光，盯着夫人特意为今晚挑选的深红色中点缀着绿色和金色斑点的圣诞风格餐具。  
转眼又到了所有人翘首以盼的圣诞节，贝尔老早就定了回家的车票，克拉尼察也问他要不要买同一班航班，帕夫柳琴科是实验室里最后一个走的，临走前送给莫德里奇一盒甜得要命的巧克力。  
莫德里奇和以往一样没有回家，窝在空荡荡的学生公寓里吃着巧克力，百无聊赖地重复通关新出的《文明》。教授却在这时打来电话，邀请自己去他家一起过节。  
「卢卡，你是不是又没回家？」  
「嗯……祝您圣诞快乐。」  
「来我家里一起过节吧，今天做了牛肉汤，你一定会喜欢。」  
莫德里奇望了望教授因为喝了些许葡萄酒酒而闪闪发亮的脸孔，把想说的话吞进肚子。「谢谢您，教授。我是您最优秀的学生之一，可以自己解决问题。」  
「不，卢卡，你应该比谁都明白，就算成了最优秀的心理医生也需要为情绪寻找出口。你看上去总是很好，可是不快乐。」  
莫德里奇的喉咙紧了紧，不过还是很快接话，「没关系，我已经习惯了。」  
教授看上去还想说点什么，不过放弃了。他又给自己倒了一杯酒，却被夫人翻着白眼夺走高脚杯。「卢卡，我真的希望可以帮助你。」  
莫德里奇笑笑，无意识地捏紧手里的刀叉，「您已经帮助我太多太多了，甚至比我的家人，比我真正的父亲还要——」  
手指一滑，带动牛排刀在瓷盘上切割出刺耳的哀鸣，他咽下后面的单词，恰好这时正在装饰圣诞树的兄弟俩向他招手，「卢卡，能不能过来帮一下忙？」  
德扬和伊万也早已和他相处得很熟，如同真正的兄弟，只是小伊万一跟他说话就会脸红，莫德里奇想一定是第一次见面的时候伊万把自己留着长发的背影认成女孩的缘故。  
「圣诞快乐！」  
壁炉里充满橘红色的光芒，客厅里飘动着奶茶和蜡烛的香气，伊万拉着他玩大富翁玩到昏昏欲睡，然后他们被夫人挨个儿赶进浴室。  
那些被火光映照得暖洋洋的面孔此刻被抽去了全部颜色，凝固成雨中石碑上冰冷的微笑。莫德里奇撑着黑色的伞，雨珠砰砰撞击头顶的伞布，又从伞沿滴答滚落，连缀成线。  
牧师的声音听上去遥远又模糊，像是自另一个时空传来，「……愿上帝抚慰这颗值得尊敬的心灵，他用他的生命在这世界传递着希望、梦想和爱，直至永远。我们无比感谢他的付出，并终有一天与安息在此的伟大灵魂再次相逢……」  
莫德里奇咬着下唇低头，发觉自己的领带结皱了起来。刚想抬手整理，葬礼的主持人已经开始领着他们上前为遇难者献花，在花桶面前，莫德里奇短暂犹豫之后选了一束明艳的天竺葵。  
他前后左右的同学、朋友都拿着白色的百合或者玫瑰，那一瞬间莫德里奇觉得手里的天竺葵显得过于刺眼，可是人群已经开始移动，他只好跟着大家的步伐向前行进。  
这是莫德里奇成年以来第一次参加葬礼，他才知道原来墓穴要挖得这么深，而棺材看上去又是那么的薄，仿佛只需片刻就会在土里分解成腐殖质，从而消除一个人留在这世界的全部痕迹。棺材顶部的花朵都是白色的，他放下天竺葵，为自己看似不够妥当的选择而心慌意乱。  
随后，他的花被另一支天竺葵压住，两团跳动的红色像雨中燃烧的火和血，灼灼地刺痛眼睛。莫德里奇在雨中转身，只看到一个矮一头的人影，打着一把较小的黑伞站在自己身后。  
「抱歉，有没有溅到水？」莫德里奇伸手抹去伊万肩头的水珠。  
「没关系。」  
伊万穿着不那么合体的黑色风衣，表情郑重。想必母亲还没来得及教会十四岁的男孩如何打领结，此刻他的领带和莫德里奇的一样，也乱糟糟地缩成一团。  
「伊万……」莫德里奇觉得自己的声音像是从生锈齿轮间挤压出来的。  
「这是爸爸妈妈最喜欢的花，但德扬喜不喜欢，我没那么确定。」  
伊万的目光继续望着鲜艳的天竺葵，食指勾住莫德里奇没有撑伞的另一只手的小指头，「如果我上周末没有历史考试就好了，妈妈就不会催着爸爸赶回来，也不会从伯明翰接德扬回家。」  
莫德里奇低头去看，小小的男孩面色苍白却平静。「不，别这么说。」  
「如果我不去考试就好了……」  
他扔掉雨伞，任由大雨疯狂浇灌全身，然后半蹲下身子，双手扶住少年的肩膀。「伊万，听着，这不是你的错。」


	2. 1-02 监护人

葬礼结束后人们三两散去，莫德里奇本打算立刻回去换衣服，却看到男孩依然站在刚刚填满土的石碑前面，肩背笔直、脸色苍白，仿佛冰冷的暴雨带走了他全部的温度。  
莫德里奇咬了咬嘴唇，刚想凑上去同伊万说几句话，迎风而来的话语便倒灌进耳朵。  
「这孩子真可怜。」  
「啧啧，据说老头之前立下的遗嘱是把财产捐给研究所，也不知道这下要怎么办了。」  
「听说他家里还有些书和手稿，或许能卖一笔？可是这玩意值钱吗？」  
几个看上去像是逝者远房亲戚的人凑在一起，毫不掩饰的议论几乎回荡在整个墓园上空。莫德里奇听不下去了，快速走上前，「葬礼刚刚结束，请你们不要在孩子面前谈论这些。」  
为首的高个中年男子看了他一眼，满不在乎地从鼻子里哼了一声，转过身去。  
莫德里奇走上前搂住伊万的肩膀，发觉他的身体和冰一样冷。「伊万，要不要回家？我送你。」  
「我想回家。」伊万·拉基蒂奇最后一次抚摸白色大理石碑上自己的姓氏，终于对莫德里奇的话有了反应。  
「好，我们回家。」  
雨已经停了。他们搭上地铁，被雨淋过的身体在闷湿窄小的车厢里几乎要蒸出水汽，莫德里奇能感觉到脚指头都泡出了皱纹，手掌也不断涌出湿漉漉的汗，可是少年的手一直没有松开。「伊万，饿不饿？」  
路过中心区的时候他小声询问，拉基蒂奇好似突然回过神来，微微摇头。  
「家里还有吃的吗？这两天会不会有人来照顾你？」  
「嗯……上周是班里的洛丽丝太太来帮我做晚餐陪我写作业，但是昨天她的小儿子突然发热进了医院。」伊万金色的短发粘在头皮上，目光盯着车厢里闪动的线路图一动不动，「也许……安卡姨妈会过来接我。」  
莫德里奇的手指紧了紧，「就是那个很多年前和你妈妈断绝关系的妹妹？」  
「我想是的。他们也没有太多的亲戚可以……收留我。」  
车厢门开了又关，地图不断闪烁，红色的点逐渐向左移动，提示着目的地已经近在咫尺。  
「那，伊万，我等会和安卡姨妈聊几句，她一定是个好人。」  
拉基蒂奇点点头不再说话，又湿又热的手指在莫德里奇的手心里蜷缩成一团，像刚出生雏鸟的湿润羽毛。  
莫德里奇恨自己忘掉了课堂上学过的全部的谈话引导技巧、建立信任的要点和方式，立志成为心理医生的他面对失去亲人的少年居然一个字也说不出来，只能用力地握紧对方的手，希望能够用这种方式把自己的热度注入另外一颗心脏。  
莫德里奇送小伊万进家门的时候，正好遇上他的安卡姨妈，她一身黑衣，戴了一顶显得有些夸张的黑色礼帽，复古面纱垂下来遮住半边脸，眼框红肿，衬得面色更显苍白。她右手拈着一条小小的丝巾，嶙峋的手指时不时神经质地抽搐，眼尖的莫德里奇发现她的无名指上点缀着一颗瘦弱的宝石戒指。  
「噢，小伊万，你都长这么大了。」看见他们进门，女士立刻冲过来张开双臂拥抱十四岁的少年，把他的头紧紧挤压在自己胸口，面容愁苦得仿佛立刻就能拧出水。「可怜的孩子！」  
莫德里奇觉得她地模样像一只枯瘦的乌鸦。不过看上去安卡姨妈真的是个好人，他的心莫名放松下来，向对方点头致意，「您好，我是拉基蒂奇教授的学生，伊万就麻烦您了。」  
「谢谢你，年轻人。」  
莫德里奇轻轻揉了揉伊万的脑袋，「伊万，有机会我去看你。」没记错的话夫人的这位妹妹应该长居巴塞尔，恐怕小拉基蒂奇也会搬去瑞士生活、读书吧。在他的印象里瑞士是个不错的地方，雪山，湖水，宁静的村庄，不知道这一切是否可以治愈少年的心灵。  
「伊万，听话，你今天就得跟我回去。」  
「……」  
「听见没有？我只请了一天假处理这些麻烦事儿，快去收拾自己的东西。」  
「我想和爸爸妈妈还有哥哥再多待几天。几天就好。」  
「听话，伊万！」  
莫德里奇已经飘荡去阿尔卑斯山的思绪被背后的对话拽回来，他收回已经迈出房门的脚，折返到僵持在客厅中央的两人身边。  
如同乌鸦一般的大婶脸颊两边挂上难看的线条，颧骨高耸得像是足以刺破天空的山峰。另一边的男孩依然没有太多表情，灰绿色的眼珠里一片空洞。他吸了口气，声音逐渐低了下去，「我知道了，安卡姨妈。我这就去。」  
莫德里奇咬咬牙，迈出一步挡在伊万的身前，把他和从未谋面的姨母隔开，「女士，或许我没有这样的立场——但是您一定清楚我的专业——我认为在这个家里住一段时间对这孩子更好。您看不出来吗？伊万已经有一些创后应激障碍的征兆了。」  
他环视一圈室内，从壁炉上方的家庭合照、冰箱门把手贴着的便签条，到茶几上拆开却没有吃完的饼干、打开一半的抽屉里露出来的大富翁纸盒。「有些人会过于睹物思人而选择回避，而有些人则需要好好地同亲人告别。这么多年了，您根本不了解伊万，但是我清楚，他需要一段时间去思考、去接受。可以吗？」  
女人的嘴唇不高兴地扭曲起来，如同泡烂的牡蛎肉，「可以是可以，但这段时间谁照顾这小孩？我说过我只请了一天假，你们这些学生是不是读书读傻掉了？误工费多少钱你知道吗？」  
莫德里奇死命地咬住嘴唇，目光却没有挪开分毫，「您可以先回去，我来想办法。我和教授一家很熟，我了解他们，也能帮助伊万尽可能平稳地度过这段恢复期。」  
「那倒好，我是不是应该支付你薪水？你打算收多少钱？」  
莫德里奇摇头，「不，我只是希望伊万能健康长大。」  
他侧过身，手心搭上男孩的肩头。「您如果急着回去就先走吧，我会带伊万去研究室做一个全面的测评，等我确定他真的好转起来之后会把他送到您那儿的。不会花太长时间，我想一个月左右？」  
「好吧，好吧，您最好把这孩子直接送上飞机，我可不想再多跑一趟。该死，这天气真是见了鬼。」  
莫德里奇在心里盘算了一下账户上的余额，这个月的奖学金还有剩，如果再多接一个实习应该足够买一张飞去巴塞尔的机票。「我会的。」  
活像报丧乌鸦的女人嘟囔着离开拉基蒂奇家，莫德里奇盯着她的背影，果然看到她在出门之前鬼鬼祟祟地张望，然后一把抓起鞋柜上的银质相框塞进背包。  
莫德里奇在那之前稍微俯身，挡住伊万的视线，「累了一天饿坏了吧，想不想吃东西？」  
拉基蒂奇的目光依然空洞，他盯着半空中的一点，久久地没有回应。莫德里奇在心里沉重地叹气，这孩子以前是多么快乐和活泼啊，永远精力旺盛，永远想象力丰富地捣乱，在自己面前有时候又会突然害羞，一张小脸红得像春天刚采下的草莓。  
见对方久久没有回应，莫德里奇只好自己打开冰箱检查食材，这时袖子却突然拉住了。「卢卡，谢谢你。」  
「没有的事。你想吃什么？」  
他瞟了一眼冰箱拉手上的字条——是夫人圆圆胖胖的字迹——「伊万，一个人在家不许偷吃巧克力，周日见」，想了想，把它轻轻撕下来塞进口袋。  
「我不饿。」  
最后莫德里奇还是做了很难失败的面，并不好吃但总能填满肚子。他叉起一些面条，正好看到男孩的眼泪掉进盘子，他倔强地不肯擦拭，结果眼泪越积越多，与面酱混合在一起。  
莫德里奇拽了张纸巾递过去，伊万却没有伸手来接。两人僵持大约十几秒，还是拉基蒂奇先有了动作，自目光温柔却坚定的卢卡手中取走纸巾抹掉泪水，「谢谢。」  
「伊万，我会陪着你的，你随时都可以向我寻求帮助。」  
「那，晚上可不可以不要走？夜里很冷，我这两天也总是做噩梦……」  
「好。」莫德里奇一刻也没有犹豫地点头，「我在这儿，别怕。」


	3. 1-03 无法回应的期待

莫德里奇开车从修理厂返回伊万家中，仔细地停进车库。他从车里跳下来，用脚步丈量车头到墙壁之间的距离，以便在大脑里储存下准确的位置。毕竟不是所有人都能迅速习惯陌生的泊车位，而看样子他得在拉基蒂奇家住上一段时日了。  
「卢卡，我从没见过你开车。」伊万正好背着书包回来，探头看到了车库里的动静。  
莫德里奇正在从后备箱里取出晚饭的食材，听见伊万说话的声音便抱着纸袋转过身去，「洛丽丝太太，这几天太谢谢您了。我的车已经修好，从明天开始我可以接伊万上学和放学，不必麻烦您了。」  
胖乎乎的女老师有一双温柔的黑眼睛，笑起来牵动了唇边的笑纹，「不会的，大家都非常愿意帮助伊万。」  
和拉基蒂奇一道向洛丽丝太太表示感谢之后，莫德里奇没忘记回答少年的问题，他腾出一只手轻敲了下伊万的后脑，「想什么呢，我当然会开车。只是以前都……」  
他想说「都是蹭教授的车」，话到嘴边突兀地断了线。毕竟正是交通事故夺走了这个美好家庭的一切，也几乎要夺走这个孩子本应幸福的一生。  
「我们晚上吃炖菜如何？」莫德里奇含糊地打了个岔，装作被纸袋里的一个畸形西红柿吸引了注意力。  
「好。」小伊万脸孔上终于浮现一抹稍纵即逝的笑容，如同挣扎着在海水中沉浮的船帆，「我可以试着帮你处理番茄和洋葱。」  
虽然下定决心要在这段日子里好好照顾伊万，可莫德里奇的厨艺成了这个伟大目标的第一个障碍。他的手艺只能勉强保证一个二十五岁、不挑食、对美食也不太讲究的男性青年不被饿死，可拉基蒂奇还处在最重要的生长发育期，需要多摄入蛋白质和碳水化合物。最关键的是，夫人做的菜总是营养均衡又美味……  
莫德里奇忘不了第一次给伊万做早餐时的狼狈场面，碎蛋壳混进蛋液下了锅，微波炉里的牛奶沸腾着溢出杯沿，他试图去关掉炉子上的火，却一把抓在烧热的炉圈上。  
从卧室里传来脚步声，穿着睡衣的拉基蒂奇一副睡眼惺忪的样子。他边伸懒腰边倚在厨房门边，口齿含混不清，「妈妈，今早吃什么？」  
莫德里奇的手指火烧火燎地疼，眼泪也一下涌上眼眶。自从待他如同朋友和孩子的教授夫妇离世以来，这是他第一次难过得几乎要哭出声。  
好像先前的平稳只是列车脱轨后依然按照惯性向前滑行的虚幻，是在他人面前逃避悲伤的掩饰。这一刻，伊万迷迷糊糊的梦呓彻底击碎了他伪装的镇定，他才真的意识到，他的导师，他的教授，同时也是他的朋友，甚至是他的父亲——那个人，真的不在了。  
莫德里奇强迫自己眨着眼睛逼回眼泪，然后转过身去，「早上好啊，伊万。」  
那个早上拉基蒂奇最终还是沉默着吃光了盘子里看起来不怎么美味的煎蛋和香肠，临出门前又跑回来，给了莫德里奇一个大大的拥抱。  
「又怎么啦？」莫德里奇正在研究洗碗机上的按钮，猝不及防被扑了个正着。  
「等我下午回家的时候，你还会不会在了？」  
「我今天要去研究室，大概晚一点回来。」  
「你真的会回来吗？」  
莫德里奇扳开伊万的拥抱，略微俯身，认真地注视他的眼睛，「会的，我保证。」  
在这个时候伊万需要的是陪伴，家人的陪伴，温暖的陪伴，安定的陪伴，能够令十四岁男孩感到自己还与幸福美满的过去并未完全脱节的陪伴。现在，只有卢卡·莫德里奇握着这把钥匙，只有他是伊万与过去日子的唯一联系。  
莫德里奇是这样想的，也是这样去做的。  
所以他开车载伊万上学放学，同他讨论野生植物兴趣小组的科学作业，一起研究工具箱里哪种扳手可以拧开堵住的下水管道，教他用家用机玩最新版本的《文明》。和前几周相比，伊万已经很少做噩梦了，倒是莫德里奇在客房睡觉时偶尔惊醒，然后披着衣服爬出温暖的被窝，只为确认男孩有没有安稳地入睡。  
「伊万，没事的，我在这里，我在。」他总是冲一杯加了蜂蜜的热牛奶放在男孩的床头，然后轻轻安抚他抖动的肩膀。「好好睡吧。」  
有时伊万放学了也会去找莫德里奇，坐在心理楼前面的长椅上，抱着一本书或者游戏机，直到他临时的监护人结束工作，匆匆忙忙地跑出来把他叫醒，当真一副父辈的责备口吻，「伊万，说了多少次了，别在这里睡着。」  
逝者无法复生，活着的人却终归是要跟随地球日复一日的转动向前行进。  
「卢卡，那孩子真粘你。」贝尔有时候会笑着调侃，「看不出来你这么适合当爸爸。」  
莫德里奇的回答是一个巨大的白眼。  
「把孩子抚养成人可不容易吧？」  
「是，真不容易，」莫德里奇的手指依然没有离开键盘，「请你替我转告贝尔夫人，她最不容易。」  
「那么，你打算怎么办？」  
「什么？」  
「那孩子——伊万——我记得他以前就喜欢你缠着你，这样挺好，我是说教授的事之后……」贝尔的表情突然严肃起来，「但是，你没法一直这样陪着他。」  
噼啪敲击键盘的声音停下了。  
「再说你也没有那么多的钱。或许可以问问你的同胞克拉尼察，据说他的黑客程度已经能够入侵银行账号。」贝尔神秘兮兮地压低了最后一句，他还是和以前一样正经不过三秒钟。  
克拉尼察正好从他身后经过，恶狠狠地搡了一把贝尔的后脑勺，「滚，在这胡说八道什么呢？」  
对了，克拉尼察以前确实是读计算机网络工程专业的……  
莫德里奇偷偷笑了，可是贝尔的问题确实让他的笑容也撑不过三秒。  
拉基蒂奇家的律师已经联系过银行和遗产管理部门，希望用小伊万还未成年的事实打动遗产税官员，以便从被冻结的账户里取出足够孩子成年之前必须的生活费用。  
不过在那之前，莫德里奇银行账户上的数字确实变得如同伦敦的晴空那般捉襟见肘起来。  
「呃……我只是希望能陪他度过这段最难的时候。不会花太长时间了。」莫德里奇眉间又刻进浅浅皱纹，「我这两天会带他来做个全面测评，看看结果如何。」  
他无意识地滑动手机屏，联系人的最后一栏里是一个陌生的异国号码，安卡姨妈。  
她才是他真正的亲属，纵然伊万几乎不认识她，他们也分享血脉。而莫德里奇只是拉基蒂奇父亲曾经的学生，哪怕彼此再依赖再熟悉，也终究是完全的过路人。  
两天后，莫德里奇打算认真地向伊万说明一切，「伊万，我们得去做个测试。如果测试结果说你已经变得好起来了，我会请安卡姨妈接你回瑞士，那里有一段新生活在等你。明白吗？」  
清晰冷硬的指令在嘴边滚了又滚，最终被温柔的舌尖卷成一团软乎乎的水果糖，莫德里奇想着自己果然没有办法做一个严格的父亲或是兄长。  
「伊万，我们需要去做个测试。很简单的，只需要在电脑上回答一些问题，而你的答案会告诉我，你的心有没有正在受伤或者流血，有没有一个人躲起来难过。好吗？」  
「我知道那种测试，不用把我当小孩。我已经十四岁了。」拉基蒂奇跑回卧室换好衣服，却还是像个孩子一样来拉莫德里奇的手，悄悄用食指勾住对方的小指。一路攥着手心里暖乎乎的手指，莫德里奇更加说不出话了。  
办公室的打印机一张张吐出伊万的评定结果，雷德克纳普拿起来简单看过，然后把厚厚的一沓纸沿着会议桌滑过来。「你也看看，这孩子比我们想象得坚强。」  
轻度抑郁，轻度焦虑，暂未发现严重的心理危机倾向，建议遵医嘱适当服用药物。  
莫德里奇只一眼便扫过结论，心里仿佛放下了一块石头。只是桌子对面的实验室主任屈起手指，用力在桌面敲了敲，拉回他的注意力。  
「那孩子很粘你。你打算什么时候送他走？」  
「我会尽快联系他的姨妈。」  
「看着我的眼睛，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇被逼着抬头，语气里开始夹杂一丝微弱的愤怒，「哈里先生，我当然知道该怎么做。」  
「小拉基蒂奇有法定监护人，你不可能一直照顾他，你也不应该和他培养那么亲密的关系。告诉我，你一开始是不是打算治疗他来着？」  
他抿紧嘴唇，没有做声。  
「你明白一个优秀的心理医生应该是怎样的吗？」  
「能够建立彼此的信任，却不会在双方之间产生过分移情或是反移情，因为这会影响咨询师在治疗过程中的判断。」  
「很好，那么你有没有想过一旦那孩子必须离开你身边，他受到的伤害会是什么？他会认为这是二次遗弃！你无法负担的责任和期待，不要随随便便地做出回应！」  
莫德里奇继续咬着嘴唇，用沉默当做对所有问题的回答。  
雷德克纳普的语气忽然平缓下来，「所以，把伊万送到我家来吧，正好快要放假了。按照我的经验，这种情况下他需要和同龄人多接触。我也会和他的亲属再联系一下，不会有问题的。」  
是的，他说得没错。心理医生需要获取来访者的信任，也需要打开他们的心结，但是这不意味着他可以成为治疗对象的朋友。  
「告诉我卢卡，你对这孩子产生了这么强烈的反移情，是不是因为他让你想起了什么重要的人？」他依然不肯放过他……竟然对自己的学生使上了佛洛依德那一套。  
莫德里奇张开嘴又闭上。过去这么多年，他几乎已经忘了当时的恐惧和难过。  
都过去了。  
「当然没有。只是因为教授的缘故，我和他们一家都很熟。」他听见自己平静的声音回荡在会议室里，「您说得没错，我没有办法独自抚养他到成年，也不可能一直陪着他。这是我的错，我太想保护他了……」  
莫德里奇再次仔细翻阅伊万的测评结果，慢慢吐出一口气之后抬头，表情柔和又坚定。「我明白了。我会同他好好聊聊，然后圣诞节之前送到您那儿。得麻烦您照顾他几天了，伊万一定会变得快乐起来的。」


	4. 1-04 你会等我长大吗？

晚上，莫德里奇照旧做了不算好吃但似乎比之前有些长进的芝士千层面，在餐桌上看似随意地聊起测试结果的事。「对了，你的测定结果出来了。我觉得还不错。」他叉起一块面皮蘸了蘸表面的番茄牛肉酱，「伊万，你真是个非常勇敢又非常坚强的孩子，连那个从不说好话的实验室主任都夸你呢。」  
拉基蒂奇身子前倾，两条腿正在餐桌下面精力过剩地晃荡。听到莫德里奇的称赞，灰绿色的眼睛眨了眨，「谢谢你来陪我，有你在我觉得好多了。」  
「不过伊万，你有没有想过多花点时间和你的同学相处？你可以带他们来家里玩，也可以一道去周末的化妆舞会和足球赛。我认为这些都很棒。」  
伊万点点头，又往嘴里塞了一大口面，嘴巴里含混不清，「我会的。」  
莫德里奇很愧疚，觉得自己像只一步步引诱猎物踏进陷阱的猎犬。「我想，圣诞节如果只有我们那就太孤单了。正好哈里先生邀请我们一起去他家里，说人多了更热闹。你知道的，他家有五个孩子，每次他们一同出现我觉得简直像看到一排俄罗斯套娃。」  
伊万沉默片刻，然后稍微偏过脑袋，笑得和普通的十四岁男孩没有两样。「那太好啦。对了，今天的面也很好吃，谢谢你卢卡。」  
他面前的盘子果然全部清空，莫德里奇深知自己的厨艺或许不会毒死人，但离「好吃」绝对差了好几个档次。他在心里暗暗感慨，果然是发育期的男孩子，连这么普通的千层面都能吃得如狼似虎。  
趁着拉基蒂奇去清理盘子里的食物残渣并将它们塞进洗碗机的空隙，莫德里奇打开电脑给安卡姨妈发去简短的邮件。  
「女士您好，这段时间伊万状况不错，我想圣诞节后他就会回到您的身边。卢卡·莫德里奇。」  
他静静地盯着邮箱页面，却始终没有等到回复，反而拉基蒂奇已经把厨房整理干净，正站在书房门口催促说球赛已经开始了。  
莫德里奇合上电脑盖笑着回应：「我明天还要去治疗中心交实验计划，不能睡太晚。你也是，还要上学呢。」  
「那我明早自己去学校吧。」拉基蒂奇的目光已经粘上屏幕，「也不用来接我了，我可以和埃文斯一块儿走回家。」  
莫德里奇点点头，走过去坐到伊万身边，却远没有聚精会神的少年看得那样投入。还没完成的毕业论文，银行账户内雪崩般下滑的数字，实习面试，伊万的评定结果，安卡姨妈……最终定格在脑海里的，是葬礼那天孤独刻印在石碑前的伊万的背影。  
他小声地叹气，又小声地在心里向身边的孩子说对不起。  
第二天莫德里奇起得很早，熟练地煎鸡蛋、加热吐司、把一张字条压在温热的牛奶杯下面，然后轻手轻脚出了门。这个项目之前是教授带着他一块儿做的，主要为了寻找家庭环境和儿童期人格差异的关系。莫德里奇已经设计好了实验方案，对照组也准备妥当，只差最终的数据统计了。他转了个弯，看到海布里心理咨询所的红白色牌子时望了一下车里的电子钟——刚好九点。  
「你好，我找温格教授，有预约。」  
「请问您的名字？」  
「托特纳姆心理研究中心，卢卡·莫德里奇。」  
他在接待员小姐那儿登记过自己的名字，然后坐在前厅的长椅上望着中央花园发呆。如果今天能把这些测试题顺利地发下去就好了……说不定还可以赶在明年3月之前把实验结果补充进他的毕业论文。  
没过多久，莫德里奇远远地看到温格教授走过来，赶忙站起来和对方打招呼。温格是个高瘦的中年男子，头发花白，面容总是严肃又有些忧伤，是海布里的首席引导师，特别擅长儿童发展心理和青少年危机干预。  
「嗨卢卡，我很抱歉。」教授紧紧握住他的手，莫德里奇知道他在说什么。  
「我以后只能一个人来了。如果您对实验有什么问题或者意见，请务必告诉我。」  
「当然，当然。计划书出来了？我先看一眼。你知道这里的孩子都是什么情况。」温格稍稍颔首，眉头拧成疙瘩。  
「是的，您稍等。」莫德里奇把准备好的文件袋递了过去。  
随着纸张沙拉拉翻动，窗外稀薄的阳光也逐渐升高，中央花园的空地上犹如打开了一道金色卷帘门，暖黄的日影温柔灌入。莫德里奇看得有些出神，甚至忘掉了这几乎是一年之中最冷的时刻。  
直到温格伸手在他面前打了个清脆的响指，「想什么？这么入神。我看完了，修改之后比上次好。对照组打算怎么办？」  
莫德里奇点点头，「我已经联系好了，是我们所里另外一个组的项目，他们正好在征集十岁以下的双胞胎做实验。」  
「好，我会帮你把这些前期题目发给孩子们。」教授似乎没有更多疑问，他把厚厚的一叠纸重新塞回文件袋，又放进自己的公文包。「对不起卢卡，我有点忙，不能陪你。前天夜里约书亚又被送回来了——情况不太好，我得去看看。」  
莫德里奇挑了下眉毛。他记得这个孩子，一年前被未成年母亲遗弃之后来到疗养中心，当时温格教授亲自做了他的引导师。约书亚年纪还很小，但有着超出一般人的易感度，脆弱又敏感。治疗介入了接近半年，他终于可以和其他孩子一样正常地生活、学习，然后被一对失去生育能力的夫妇领养回家。  
「为什么又回来了？领养家庭出了什么事吗？」莫德里奇觉得自己也有些神经过敏。  
「不，不是你想的那样，他们身体很好。只是……」温格少见地烦躁，他伸手挠了挠脖子，「今年年初的时候，领养家庭的妻子居然怀孕了，但他们的经济状况不允许抚养两个孩子。是我们的回访不够及时……该死，我一定要把负责这家的联络员开除！」  
莫德里奇的心跳漏了一拍。  
「这次必须介入危机干预了，比第一次严重得多……」温格的面孔突然扭曲，「这种人真他妈是混蛋。」  
直到驱车驶出海布里心理咨询所的大门、那块红白色的指示牌消失在转角，莫德里奇还在想着关于遗弃、抚养和责任的事情。他本以为自己已经以专业的身份见过太多如此这般的悲哀，早就学会如何控制距离和情绪，却没想到亲如兄弟的孩子遭遇不幸时，自己依然什么忙也帮不上。  
时隔多年，他又产生了那种渺小无助的错觉……  
回到研究室的时候已经过了饭点，不过莫德里奇本来也没有太多食欲。他打开邮箱，以高效率为第一信条的温格已经发来第一部分的测试结果，于是他忙着计算和比对数据，不知不觉中耗过整整一个下午。  
「嗨，卢卡，你今天不用去照顾小伊万吗？」  
莫德里奇抬起头，才发现研究室里的人不知什么时候都走空了，只剩下帕夫柳琴科抱着一摞书站在他的隔板外面。  
「啊，他现在和同学一道回家，我不用去接了。」  
「这样啊，那可真不错。」帕夫柳琴科还是一副若有所思的表情，「那我先回去，你走的时候别忘了关灯。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「明天见罗曼。」  
等他核对好最后一个数据、去熟悉的餐厅买了两人份外卖披萨，然后急匆匆地赶回拉基蒂奇家的房子时，等待他的却是一片寂静和黑暗。拉基蒂奇今年八年级，按照平时的作息，最迟四点就应该到家了。  
莫德里奇拿出手机看了一眼，没有收到伊万说要在外面和同学吃饭或者踢足球、会晚一些回来的信息。深深吸气、驱散堆积在胸口的不安之后，他拨通伊万的号码，直到连续的长号音变成忙音，一声声敲在耳朵里心惊肉跳。他开始拨打这段时间以来自己通过伊万而结识的老师或学生家长的号码，询问伊万是不是和他们在一起，可是每次都是满怀希望地等待接通，又失望地切断，甚至连一直很照顾拉基蒂奇的洛丽丝太太也不清楚他的去向。  
苦味从喉咙深处泛上来，莫德里奇抿着嘴唇，继续挨个拨打电话。直到听到有个孩子说，伊万放学的时候告诉自己要完成兴趣小组的科学作业……  
「他有没有说要去哪里呢？」  
「呃……我记得伊万的电脑坏了，他说得找个人借用一下可以联网的笔记本。」  
「他还说了什么吗？任何的时间、地点，或者要去见谁？」  
听筒里男孩的声音沉默片刻，「对不起先生，我只能想起来这么多了。」  
莫德里奇的脸上闪过一丝几不可察的失望，语气却依然温柔和缓，「不，谢谢你，你做得非常棒，真是个好孩子。」  
「那个……伊万会有事吗？」  
「别担心，他一定会回来的。」  
切断通话之后，莫德里奇再次拨通伊万的电话，可是依然和前几次一样没有回应，如同努力扔出的石头被深不可测的黑色湖水吞没。  
莫德里奇开始在屋子里坐立不安，于是他回到车里，用电子地图搜索附近的图书馆或者提供租用电脑服务的咖啡店，再一家一家地跑去询问。  
「你好，有没有看到这样一个男孩子？十四岁，身高大概到我胸口，金发，应该是一个人来的……对不起，我手机里没有他的照片……没有是吗？那打扰您了，谢谢。」  
数字时钟啪嗒一声，后面的两位数瞬间清零，而前面的数字向前进位，从20跳到21。莫德里奇握着方向盘的手掌开始微微出汗，来英国念书已经两年多了，他从不知道十二月的伦敦也会令他感觉燥热。  
伊万会不会迷路了？莫德里奇的脑海里突然跳入荒诞的想法。夜晚的树枝变成随风晃动的狰狞鬼影，脚下除了碎石头还是碎石头，细小的呼喊一旦脱离嘴唇就被风卷走、撕裂……  
他几乎已经求助过通讯录的全部的号码，再没有别的人可以帮上忙了……莫德里奇抿着嘴唇犹豫片刻，最终还是拨通了雷德克纳普的号码。  
「卢卡？这么晚有事吗？」  
「哈里先生，是伊万……他不见了。我给他的老师和同学都打了电话，也问过附近的咖啡厅，但都没人见到他。」  
电话那头发出惊讶的抽气声，「你是怎么搞的？！」  
「他也一直没有接我的电话。」莫德里奇咬了咬牙。  
电话对面停顿片刻，「我现在还在研究室，你来吧，我们需要当面商量一下再决定怎么办。路上小心。」  
「好。」  
结果他在意想不到的地方找到了拉基蒂奇。  
来时的路上莫德里奇已经做好了报警的准备，却在经过研究室的时候看到了里面的灯光。他试着用ID卡刷开房门，一眼见到伊万蜷缩在自己的沙发椅里正睡得香甜，金色睫毛随着呼吸上下起伏。  
莫德里奇这才感到后背都被汗水湿透了。他大口呼气，仿佛精疲力尽的牵线木偶突然被松开每一根紧绷的细绳，所有被压抑的饥饿、疲劳和困意一拥而上。肚子发出咕噜的叫声，眼皮也突然沉重得支不开，可是莫德里奇还是走到伊万身边轻轻摇晃少年的肩膀，以防他被自己的举动吓到。  
「伊万，伊万，醒一醒。」  
可是拉基蒂奇依然呼呼大睡，还紧紧抱着座椅上莫德里奇平时用的靠垫不肯放手。  
「伊万！」连续加大分贝之后，浑然不觉自己多么令人担心受怕的男孩终于撑开眼皮，困惑地冲莫德里奇眨着眼睛。  
「你怎么会在这里睡觉？」  
莫德里奇穿在外套里的长袖T恤已经被汗水完全浸湿，湿漉漉凉飕飕地粘在背上，难受得要命，可在少年面前，他还是平时温柔微笑的模样。  
「我……」拉基蒂奇揉着眼睛，眼神有些空洞，似乎过了好一会儿才明白过来发生了什么。「我的笔记本坏了，但是又有一些资料需要上网查……所以就想来办公室来做。」  
「手机，伊万，手机。」莫德里奇轻轻敲了敲伊万的脑袋。  
「对不起！我下午有测试，就把手机调成静音，然后忘记调回来。」伊万好像突然想起什么，顿时手忙脚乱地翻找手机，看到满屏的未接来电后惊恐地捂住嘴。「对不起卢卡，我不知道，我不小心睡着了……已经这么晚了，你是不是找了我很久？你是不是生气了？」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「不，我没有生你的气。」他脱下外套为伊万披上，「刚睡醒会有点冷，小心感冒。」  
「卢卡，你生气了。我道歉可以吗？对不起，我以后一定会记得把手机调出铃声，也一定及时会告诉你我去了哪儿……」  
「伊万，听我说。」莫德里奇在少年身边坐下，垂着脑袋深深吐出一口气。「其实我应该在更早的时候就说清楚，不过没关系，你这么聪明，一定可以理解。」  
拉基蒂奇咬紧嘴唇，湿润的眼睛一眨不眨地望过来，手指则不停拉扯着莫德里奇外套上的兜帽绳扣。  
「你一直是个好孩子。我很想就像这样留在你身边、陪着你长大，像哥哥一样照顾你保护你，可是——」  
「不可以吗？」  
「我多希望我是你的家人，可惜我不是。」莫德里奇温柔拭去伊万眼角若隐若现的泪光。接下来，他试图用十四岁男孩可以理解的词汇解释抚养权、监护人、遗产捐赠与遗产继承，解释为什么他不能够把伊万抚养到十八岁，为什么他必须回到姨妈的身边。拉基蒂奇终于止住低低的抽泣。  
「所以你不是因为今晚的事才决心要把我送走的吧？我真的很抱歉。」  
「别乱想，当然不是。你没有做错任何事情。」  
「所以你也不会扔下我一个人？」  
莫德里奇挠了挠发尾，「当然，我从未说过我会抛下你不管。就算离开伦敦，我也可以给你打电话或者视频聊天，或者圣诞节的时候一起去哪里度假。瑞士的雪山全世界第一，我早就想去啦。」  
孩子果然是孩子，伊万的眼睛一下就亮了起来，「那，等我成年之后，不再需要监护人什么的了，是不是就可以回伦敦找你？」  
莫德里奇笑了，装模作样地考虑片刻，「那得看五年以后我还在不在这里。如果那时我搬家了，一定会告诉你的，好吗？」  
「你会等我吗？我不想再被一个人留下了……」  
「伊万，你得明白，无论你在哪儿，北伦敦、巴塞尔还是这地球上的任何城市，在我身边还是回到安卡姨妈那儿，你都不会是孤身一人。姨妈和表哥会对你很亲切，你将在学校交到最棒的朋友，你们一起打球一起吃饭，偶尔打打闹闹但很快和好。你也会遇到令你心动的女孩子，你们去看电影、听音乐会，或许以后还会……」  
「卢卡，你会不会等我？等我长大。」伊万的倔强劲儿上来了，不依不饶。  
「我会的。你可以把我当做你的家人，就像你父亲那样——他把我当做他的孩子。任何时候都可以来找我，我保证会等你，并且一直陪在你的身边。」  
于是拉基蒂奇弯起好看的灰绿色眼睛笑了，尽管眼角还闪动着亮晶晶的泪痕……


	5. 1-05 伊万，我们回家

平安夜前一周伦敦罕见地落下大雪。虽然只持续了一个晚上，但足够覆盖街边的青铜栏杆，覆盖红色的电话亭，以及街边掉光叶子的樱桃树。莫德里奇只看了窗外一眼，就哆嗦着从衣柜里翻找出一顶厚实的帽子。  
「卢卡你也要出去吗？」舍友大概刚好路过客厅，探头往莫德里奇的房间里张望一眼。  
「我需要去买一些圣诞礼物。」莫德里奇挥了挥手里的采购清单。  
「外面冷得很。不过难得下雪，我打算出门拍点照片。」  
「是吗？那我得再换一条围巾……」  
前几天，他终于把拉基蒂奇送去主任家里。伊万只往双肩包里装了一些换洗衣物和洗漱用品，然后自己打包了他认为需要带去巴塞尔的全部行李——衣服，书，相册，音乐光碟，游戏机。这是需要送去托运去巴塞尔的，可以暂时堆在家里，等到出发那天再过来取也不迟。  
莫德里奇帮他用胶带给纸箱封口，然后在箱子外面贴上对应的标签，他用余光看到少年空着手走过来。  
「都收拾完了？」  
从卧室里出来的伊万点点头，走到正蹲着贴标签的莫德里奇身旁。「是的，谢谢你帮忙做这些，也谢谢你这些天来的照顾。」  
莫德里奇站起身，再次轻轻敲了敲伊万的后脑，「怎么突然客气起来了？开心点，我会去看你的。」  
拉基蒂奇看起来还是有些闷闷不乐，「你什么时候会来？」  
「我最近会有点忙，不过只要有空就去，我保证。」  
在去百货公司的路上莫德里奇又检查一遍购物清单，要寄给父母和妹妹的圣诞卡片和画册，为哈里先生准备的保温杯，打算送贝尔的搞怪恐龙模型，还有帕夫柳琴科的诗集，克拉尼察的一部关于黑客的电影光盘……只有最后一个名字——伊万·拉基蒂奇——后面还是一片空白。他以前送过伊万三阶魔方、彩色铅笔，还有苏格兰哨笛，却从没像现在这样犹豫过。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，把纸条塞回口袋。十四岁的孩子会喜欢什么？天哪，来英国读硕士时选择了发展心理学的莫德里奇几乎天天和孩子、青少年打交道，此刻他可以列举出一千个选项，可那些好像都不适合伊万。  
购物推车一点点被花花绿绿的纸盒塞满，莫德里奇最终为伊万挑选了一件不那么稚气、但也没有过于成人的礼物——一条青少年尺寸的领带。  
「请问是多大的孩子？」  
「嗯……明年就十五岁了。」  
「那么我建议您买这条，会显得活泼一些。」导购小姐细长的手指迅速在布料间翻动，然后拈出一条黑白条纹的领带。  
莫德里奇摇头，「我不觉得他会喜欢这样的风格。有没有再……正式点儿的？」  
手指再次上下翻飞，如同钢琴师般行云流水，不同颜色和纹样的领带让莫德里奇眼花缭乱。  
「请问是什么场合需要呢？」连续被看似很好打发实际上却挑剔得要命的顾客拒绝之后，导购员也犯了难。  
莫德里奇想了想，「毕业典礼，或者成人仪式之类的场合。啊，对了，我有这孩子的照片，您可以帮忙看一下吗？」他拿出手机，点开翻拍自壁炉上全家福的照片。「是中间这个，金色头发，个子矮一些的男孩。」  
最终他得到了满意的结果——一条泛着些微金属光泽的深灰色领带，仔细去看的话，会发现里面还夹杂着极细的绿色条纹。钢铁的颜色，岩石的颜色，森林的颜色。  
「我认为它会很衬这孩子的金发碧眼。」导购小姐一边用包装纸包起细长的纸盒，一边冲照片里笑得灿烂的伊万点点头，「你看他的眼睛，多漂亮啊，以后一定是个帅气的年轻人。」  
莫德里奇笑了笑，「谢谢您，帮大忙了。」  
他果然没有食言。最近这些天虽然不断收到测试结果，每天白天跑疗养中心做访谈和记录，晚上则熬夜整理数据，但莫德里奇还是一有空就去看望伊万，令哈里先生都有点儿生气了。「你整天跑我家来干嘛，难道担心我虐待他吗？！」  
「当然不会。只是我和他约好过，不想食言。」莫德里奇挠挠头发，嘿嘿一笑。  
「天哪，卢卡，我从来不知道你这么神经过敏，真想看看等你自己有了儿子会变成什么样……」  
在雷德克纳普家过完圣诞之后，莫德里奇更加确定一切终于走上正轨。他家里有三个孩子与伊万年纪相仿，其中有一对活泼的双胞胎。经过这段时间的相处，很显然拉基蒂奇已经和他们建立良好的友谊关系：餐桌上热络的聊天，把星星挂上圣诞树，所有人围坐在电视面前观看节目，抢着端走茶几上的蛋奶酒……莫德里奇远远地看着精力过剩的男孩女孩，嘴角不由得露出浅浅的笑意。  
只是，那份关于团聚、家庭、关怀等等一系列温暖明亮的心情在回忆起躺在邮箱里那封邮件时瞬间消散，像晚会上被戳破的气球。所有圣诞夜晚的美丽幻象尽数散去，留给他的只有日光下的现实。  
「你好，莫德里奇先生。我听律师说了，拉基蒂奇家的财产还没有完全冻结，因为留下的孩子还未成年的缘故？我总该得到一笔抚养费。」  
莫德里奇回忆起律师说的那个瘦小数字——和安卡女士手指上的戒指一样瘦小——然后不情愿地敲打键盘。  
「你在开玩笑吗？我可是要一直把他抚养到成年，你们搞没搞错？他们的房产不能出售吗？还有保险的赔偿金呢？」  
尽管传送过来的只有文字，但莫德里奇还是从屏幕上看到那张苍白的神经质的脸。  
他觉得头很痛，「抱歉，详细情况或许您可以和安德烈·舍甫琴科律师谈谈，我也不是很清楚遗产这方面的事。卢卡·莫德里奇。」  
「你在想什么，卢卡？」  
拉基蒂奇给他也拿了一杯蛋奶酒，然后坐在他身边。「我今年也给你准备了礼物。我们要不要现在交换？」  
莫德里奇惊讶极了，却没有表现出来。伊万是个很懂礼貌的孩子，每年都会给卢卡准备回礼，但没想到遭遇了如此的家庭变故之后，他还和往年一样细心。  
他点点头，从包里取出精美的细长纸盒递给对方，「伊万，圣诞快乐。」  
拉基蒂奇给他准备的礼物是一顶很实用的黑色绒线帽，莫德里奇仔细看了看，内里居然还有一层厚厚的绒毛毛衬，看样子这下就算他突发奇想去格陵兰岛过圣诞也不必添置新装备了。他还没来得及开口道谢，便听到伊万显得有些为难的声音：「卢卡，谢谢你，我很喜欢这颜色。可我还不会自己打领带……」  
「其实我也不怎么会，不如我们来找他们问一问。」莫德里奇喝了点酒之后面孔变得红润又快活，他真的放下马克杯，拽着哈里先生询问单身男性该如何对付领带。  
到了最后，为了所谓的领带教学伊万被拖去换上一件衬衫，新领带终于被工整地打好。可是他下半身却穿着宽大的睡裤，双脚则塞在居家棉鞋里，看着这幅装扮，就连莫德里奇都忍不住笑出声。  
驱车返回学生公寓时夜已经很深了，莫德里奇还是个孩子时就没有相信过这世界真的有圣诞老人或者上帝，可是此刻却在心里默默祈祷，如果真的有神存在，请保佑、祝福这个孩子健康快乐地长大吧。  
从那天之后一直到假期结束，伦敦都没有再过下雪。莫德里奇也收到了实习工资，除去房租水电费食品费等必要费用，剩下的钱足够买一张飞去巴塞尔的经济舱机票。他本可以动用拉基蒂奇银行卡里每月转结的抚养费，但是却没有，嶙峋如鹰爪的手指上瘦小可怜的宝石戒指在眼前晃啊晃，挥之不去。确定好航班号和日期之后，莫德里奇立刻给安卡女士发去邮件，也一如往常地没有收到回复。他关掉邮箱的网页页面，埋头写论文去了。  
一周后，希思罗机场。  
莫德里奇把打包好的纸箱从车里搬下来，摞得整整齐齐。「伊万，你再核对一下盒子上的编号，不要落下东西。」  
少年点点头，「好。」他弯下腰去看标签，莫德里奇发现伊万的外套显得有些紧，牛仔裤似乎也变短一截。正值青春期的男孩身高飞长的速度简直如同荒原上的野草，可是德扬的衣服对他来说又有点太大……  
「卢卡，我们走吧。」拉基蒂奇从口袋里拽出皱巴巴的机票看了一眼，「这上面说二十五分钟之后就停止换登机牌了。」莫德里奇本想提醒你怎么可以把这么重要的东西随便塞在裤兜里，却最终没有出声。  
走进航站楼之后，伊万又从另一边的口袋里掏出卷成一团的护照，终于发现对方正皱着眉头盯着自己发愣。「怎么了？哪里有问题吗？」  
「不，没什么。」他摇摇头，从裤袋里掏出手机。「等我一下，我给安卡姨妈打个电话。」  
莫德里奇按下号码，在等待接通的间隙里抬头眺望玻璃幕墙后面繁忙的停机坪。巨大的飞行器来来往往，尾翼上印着不同国家航空公司的标志。远处的正在起飞，刚刚降落的则慢慢地滑行过来，登机门掀开并放下舷梯，犹如巨兽打算吐出腹中的人类。  
听筒里终于传来尖刻的女音，像金属餐叉划过还粘着肉汁的瓷盘。「喂？」  
「您好，如果您还记得的话，我是莫德里奇。」  
「哦，是你。又怎么了？」  
「当然是伊万，伊万·拉基蒂奇。就像我之前发给您的邮件里说的，他会搭上今天下午的航班，估计六点左右抵达巴塞尔。」  
「什么？你为什么不早说？我今天还在加班，可请不了假。」  
莫德里奇有点生气，但还是很好地控制了自己的声音，「夫人，我一周之前就把航班号和日程发送到您的邮箱了。」  
电话那头沉默片刻，发出牙疼般尖利的抽气声。「好吧，好吧。律师说他家的房产也不能动，真是见了鬼。」  
他咬了咬牙，「女士，请您弄清楚，就算拉基蒂奇家留下很大一笔钱在伊万的账户上，这笔钱的用途和去向也是会受到专人核查的。舍甫琴科律师没有跟您说过吗？」  
「什么？难道你觉得我想借着这个机会发一笔财？哈！我对这累赘一点儿没有兴趣！」本就高亢的女声一下又拔高了好几度，「对了，听别人说他家里还有些藏书和手稿，这些能卖多少钱？」  
「不，按照遗嘱，我想教授应该已经把它们都捐赠给研究所了。」  
对面传来一连串几乎失控的嘟囔声，有英语也有德语，间或一两句克罗地亚语。莫德里奇抿着嘴唇，默默忍耐着耳膜持续受到的冲击，不再发出声音。  
冷静，卢卡，她是伊万的姨妈，是伊万唯一的亲人。她只是嘴上说说，实际可能并没有那么糟糕。抚养一个孩子确实需要一笔很大的开销，也不是不能理解。  
冷静，卢卡，你不可能获得伊万的监护权。就像哈里先生说的，不要随便承诺你根本做不到的事情，这不是有责任有担当，而是幼稚和自私！  
雷德克纳普的吼叫和耳朵里恶毒咒骂重叠在一起，莫德里奇一时愣住，张口结舌地没能发出声音。  
「这孩子怎么没跟他的倒霉父母一起去死？！偏偏得落在我头上……混蛋！这一家人连死了都不得安宁！」  
大学毕业之后莫德里奇参加了帮助战后儿童心理重建的NGO组织。在布拉柴维尔郊区，他与战后一直生活在贫民窟的儿童共同度过了好几个月，吃着勉强达到食用标准的饭菜，睡在硬纸板上，十几人争抢一个忽冷忽热的淋浴头。那段时间里他学会迅速地咽下食物，掌握了即便没有枕头也不会硌痛后脑的几个入睡姿势，并且——第一次知道还有这么多种问候别人女性亲戚的方法。  
在莫德里奇此后的人生中还从未尝试赋予这些词汇以实用价值，此刻他恍然大悟原来这一切都是为今天准备的。莫德里奇先掏出口袋里的耳机让伊万塞上，见他乖乖照做之后，便从脑海的弹药库里挑选了一些自己认为很符合当下情境的，然后成片地扫射过去。  
这是一种很抽离的感觉。莫德里奇能够清晰感到长久以来压抑着的不满如同暴雨般倾倒而下，肾上腺素一定飙升到最高，嘴唇抖得几乎影响发音；但另一方面他又异样地冷静，仿佛灵魂已经被剥离出这个愤怒的躯壳，嘴巴里不断吐出的夹杂着克罗地亚语的英语、路人偶尔投来的惊异目光都和自己无关。  
「……您也可以去死，毕竟死人比活人更省钱。」  
他切断通话，然后再次稍微俯身，双手扶住满脸困惑的男孩的肩膀。不仅如此，莫德里奇还伸手抢过对方手里的机票，直接撕成两半扔进垃圾桶。  
「伊万，我们回家。」  
他从头到脚都还在微微发抖吧，可是说出来的话语一如平常地温柔和平静。  
多年以后莫德里奇时不时回想起这惊心动魄的一幕，觉得愤怒、好笑或者悲哀，却一次也没后悔过。  
一次也没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完。


	6. 2-01 总会有办法

时钟的指针逐渐向右下方偏移，较短的那根从水平的位置缓慢掉落，最终和竖直向下的长针形成一个极小的锐角。莫德里奇在表格里填上最后一个数字，张开双并臂向后倒去，后脑撞上靠椅椅背。他抬头看一眼办公室里的钟，迅速地保存文档，关机，整理桌面，把空掉的咖啡杯拿到洗手间里冲洗干净。  
等他回来的时候，正好看到贝尔正在公共书架上翻找着什么。「喂你别把顺序弄乱了。」莫德里奇的眉毛稍微紧了一下。  
贝尔的论文最近似乎进展不佳，总是蔫头耷脑地如同一颗失了水的草，路过他隔间的时候也很少出言调侃了。莫德里奇倒落得个耳根清净。  
只是今天他看上去又变得精力充沛起来，估计是实验顺利的缘故。他从一摞书本后面抬头，「卢卡，你走得好早。」  
莫德里奇嗯了一声，用夹子夹好最后一张散落的文件，然后将背包甩上肩膀。  
「怎么，难道是为周末的什么亲子活动做准备吗？」他笑得不怀好意，并且仗着身高优势试图来揉搓莫德里奇的脑袋，后者则一眼看穿他的意图，动作灵敏地跳到一边。  
「让开，我下午约了人，不想迟到。」莫德里奇并不打算理会身后发出的咿咿呀呀怪叫，却还是做了一句让这群无风不起浪的家伙们消停下来的补充。「想什么呢？是拉基蒂奇家的律师，我找他商量抚养权的事。」  
「你真是个好爸爸。」贝尔终于让路，但又跑到帕夫柳琴科那儿捣乱，害得后者惊恐地开始疯狂保存桌面上同时打开的十几个文档：「你你你远一点，别再把我的插头扯掉了！」  
莫德里奇将一团骚乱扔在身后，大踏步地穿过走廊、搭上电梯，离开心理楼。路上他检查了短信，一条来自伊万的信息乖乖地躺在里面：「我今晚有个科学兴趣小组的讨论会，晚一些回去，晚饭在同学家吃。伊万。」  
莫德里奇回复之后才想起来早餐时伊万确实说过小组讨论的事，可是经过一天的忙碌，他已经忘了。  
答辩近在眼前，他的论文却失去了指导教师，显得像个步履蹒跚的婴儿。幸好所里的其他教授十分乐于给予这些不幸的学生们力所能及的指导，加上莫德里奇在以前的项目里也认识了许多可靠的博士和学者，情况还不算太差。只是临近毕业，所有的事物好像在一夜之间涌到面前，日历牌上的倒计时如同一只推在背后的手，一刻不歇地催促即将毕业的人们向前迈步。莫德里奇明白他得尽快找一份正式的、薪水稳定的工作，这会在申请抚养权的过程中起到具有决定性的说服力。伴随而来的还有面试、签证、租房、保险以及各种他从未见过的合同和材料，如同打游戏时遇到的大大小小障碍物，令人兵荒马乱。  
思绪如温泉翻滚，不知不觉间他走过两个街区，道路转角处那家咖啡馆熟悉的黑红色招牌已经占据视野。莫德里奇推开门走进去，头顶的风铃随之发出清脆的声响。  
他抬手看了看表，距离和舍甫琴科约定的时间还差五分钟，顿时松了口气，挑选一张临街的桌子坐下之后给自己点了杯招牌拿铁。结果咖啡还没端上来，门口的风铃再次叮咚作响，一身职业套装的舍甫琴科先生微微向他颔首后快步走来，把一个厚厚的文件袋推到莫德里奇面前。  
「也就是说，伊万的姨妈仍然享有他的监护权和抚养权。除非她列举出适当的理由主动放弃。」看到莫德里奇很显然因为材料里一些专业术语拧起眉头，坐在对面的律师先生简明扼要地概括。「对了，还有遗产的事，伊万·拉基蒂奇目前享有个人账户的继承权，但银行里并没有剩下太多钱。而房屋、土地这些不动产在教授的遗嘱里已经很明确地转移到了研究所，所以抱歉。」  
「我记得夫人说过，她妹妹已经和她断绝关系很多年了，这一条是否可以作为不再适合拥有监护权的理由？」莫德里奇的心思显然没怎么放在遗产的事情上。  
「当然可以作为打动法官的理由，但很明显这很难作为有效证据。」  
莫德里奇想了想，也从背包里拿出透明的文件袋，翻找到贴着「伊万」便签条的那一页。「我也保留了我们之间往来的全部邮件。」他取出几张复印件放在桌上。  
「嗯……这些不错，很不错。」  
「我们还有一通电话记录，当时她抱怨说为什么这孩子没跟着父母一起死掉，害得她必须抚养——之类的。」莫德里奇轻轻咳嗽两声。  
舍甫琴科端起咖啡轻啜一口，面容很明显深思熟虑起来，「莫德里奇先生，如果您保留通话录音的话，这将是非常好的佐证材料。我相信安卡女士会被判定失去监护权的。」  
他摇摇头，「当然没有录音。不过……我会想想办法。」  
舍甫琴科点点头，从钱包里取出一张纸钞压在咖啡杯下面，然后轻轻吸了一口气。「嗯……如果有了新的材料，直接联系我就可以。」  
莫德里奇捕捉到对方的欲言又止。他稍微偏过脑袋，亮晶晶的眼睛一眨不眨，「舍甫琴科先生？您还有什么问题吗？」  
一直以来一丝不乱的律师显出少许尴尬，他摆放在桌上的手指交叉着握在一起，这会儿不安地捏紧，骨节之间发出微弱的脆响。「呃……对不起。事先声明，我没有冒犯的意思，只是单纯好奇——你不过是教授的学生，就算拉基蒂奇家对你再好，似乎也没有必要做到现在的地步。」  
「您怀疑我有别的企图是吗？」  
越发明显的尴尬自舍甫琴科的上嘴唇开始浮现，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，「一开始我认为一定和教授留下的遗产或者保险金有什么关联，但你好像始终对这方面的事不在意。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「我只是希望伊万可以健康快乐地长大。至于理由……」他低下头用小勺搅动杯里剩下的咖啡，细小的泡沫排列成螺纹状的漩涡，一圈圈地转动。  
「我的童年是在战争中度过的。那段逃亡的日子对所有人来说都很辛苦，所以我很感激父母和帮过我的人们……我曾经被寄养在很多地方，父母的亲戚、朋友，或者其他一些他们自己都不太认识的人，有些家庭对我们很好，还有一些……我现在能理解了，战争时这都是没办法的。可是伊万——我觉得总有办法。我希望有办法帮他。」  
往事沉没于记忆的深海，老教授的脸一明一灭地在咖啡厅的灯光中浮动，声音低沉而忧伤。「卢卡，你看上去总是很好，可是你不快乐。」莫德里奇闭上眼睛再睁开，眼前只剩下面露歉意的舍甫琴科，「我猜，这一定是您选择心理学的理由。」  
莫德里奇回到家中的时候伊万已经坐在客厅的沙发里了，但是屋子里没开灯，导致他按下开关的瞬间才发现屋里还有个人影，被结结实实吓了一跳。  
「你的小组活动结束了？怎么不开灯？」  
拉基蒂奇自肩上卸下书包，「我也刚到家，还没来得及呢。」  
莫德里奇已经换好鞋走进厨房洗手，然后拉开冰箱门搜寻可以用来充饥的食物。「伊万，吃过了饭吗？」  
「嗯，在同学家里吃的。你呢？」  
莫德里奇想了想，决定向他隐瞒下午与律师的会面。「我刚从研究所回来，还没来得及吃。」  
「哦……你最近真是好忙。那我先回房里看书，明天还有测试，要准备一下。」伊万抱起书包冲他笑了笑，然后走回自己的房间。  
莫德里奇盯着冰箱门上一瓶快要吃完的pasta酱发呆，他突然反应过来休完冬假之后伊万已经升入九年级了。学校开来的书单长了七厘米，拿回家的小测验卷也比上学期厚了四分之一，总是笑眯眯的洛丽丝太太不再负责伊万的班，新来的那位先生好像姓布莱克？还是史密斯？莫德里奇一时想不起来，而他确信伊万只在开学的时候说过一次，那会儿脸上还洋溢着兴高采烈的神情。  
莫德里奇心不在焉地将面条扔进正在咕嘟冒泡的开水里，看着它们在热水中逐渐软化，然后上下翻滚、互相纠缠，打成绕作一团的结。  
就像这段时间以来乱七八糟的日子。  
不记得从什么时候起饭桌上只剩下他一个人。最近实在是太忙了……忙到他几乎忘却自己临时监护人的身份。  
莫德里奇拧小炉子上的火，走到伊万的卧室门前。房门虚掩着，门缝下流出长条状的黄色亮光，软软地浸润着乌亮的木地板。他稍微清了下喉咙，刚打算敲门——放在餐桌上的手机却突然传出歌声，于是他只好放弃，转身跑去接电话。  
「温格教授，您好。」  
「嗨卢卡，晚上好。你上次拜托我的事已经帮你问过了，在政府福利机构的朋友告诉我如果确定没有监护人的情况下，海布里确实可以提出医疗介入申请。但是——」  
莫德里奇点点头，「您说。」  
「卢卡，海布里的确可以暂时取得那孩子的监护权。但是领养手续……可能至少需要永久签证或是本地居民才可以办理。抱歉，卢卡。我可能帮不上你的忙。不过如果你只是想把他交给我们，这肯定没问题。」  
「您已经帮我很多了，谢谢您，教授。」  
莫德里奇切断通话之后看到卧室的门打开了，伊万探出脑袋，「刚刚有事吗？」  
他摇摇头，「我煮了面，想问问你需不需要再吃点儿。是不是吵到你复习了？」  
「当然没有。我晚上吃得挺好，你赶紧吃饭吧，别饿坏了。」拉基蒂奇这次轻轻带上房门，锁舌收起又弹出，发出咔哒一声脆响。  
我得找时间同他聊聊……这孩子……  
等到莫德里奇又困又倦地钻进被子，晕乎乎的脑袋里还交替转动着毕业论文、面试、监护人和抚养权，以及伊万。他的思维仿佛变成食品处理机的叶片，把所有忧虑统统搅碎打散又充分混合，直至充满每一个毛孔。  
画面一转他又看到自己，背着小小的书包离开与家人暂住的避难所，一步步地朝着认识的或者不认识的亲戚们家里挪动。夕阳昏热而沉滞，在他矮小的身体后面拉出极细极长的巨大黑影，像一只看不见的手拨动体内的时钟，将年幼的男孩强行扭转至成人。  
「您真是一个非常善良又内心强大的人，很了不起。」分别时舍甫琴科第一次郑重地同莫德里奇握手，目光不再是平淡无波的公事公办，而是流露出夹杂着私人情绪的称赞与肯定。  
不，我没有那么高尚。只是在不该长大的年纪里被迫长大，被迫学会了保护自己不受伤害的必备技能……  
我不希望这世界上再多出一些像自己一样的孩子。


	7. 2-02 意外伤害

莫德里奇没想到自己给伊万挑选的圣诞礼物这么快就派上用场。  
那天是周日，他实在懒得做饭，于是打电话叫了伊万爱吃的外卖，正拆开纸盒包装时听到房里的动静。  
「伊万！披萨要凉了！」  
「好的，这就来。」  
结果拉基蒂奇跑出来的时候上半身穿着衬衫，下半身则是睡裤和拖鞋，这幅装扮让莫德里奇想到平安夜的领带教学大会，再次忍不住笑出了声。「你在干什么呢？」  
「下周有一个义卖活动，我得去主持。」伊万一本正经地扯了扯衬衣袖口，「我想最好穿正装。」  
「嗯，我也这么认为。不过也不用太正式……」莫德里奇回想起他死活穿不惯的西装三件套，眉毛忍不住扭在一起。「先吃吧，我可不想再多刷一次烤箱。」  
结果那天两人破例地没有看周末的球赛，而是变成莫德里奇抱着笔记本坐在伊万的床边，边调整论文格式边时不时抬头看一眼伊万的搭配并做出点评。蓝色格子衬衫太随意了，不行；米色的风衣又有点小，紧紧地勒着胸口，也不行；鞋倒是好办，莫德里奇觉得黑色的皮鞋看起来都一个样……  
最终他还是跑到自己暂住的客房，从衣橱深处拽出一件基本款的白色衬衫，「我觉得这种普通样式的比较保险。」  
拉基蒂奇套上衣服试了试，除了袖子和下摆长出一截之外，看着还不错。「没关系，袖子可以卷到内侧，长出来的部分可以卷进去或者塞到裤子里。」莫德里奇认真地给出建议。  
「对了，我想试一下新领带。」伊万继续翻找衣柜，从抽屉里取出一个包装精美的纸盒，「就是之前你送我的这条。」  
「好啊，我觉得白衬衫搭什么颜色都行。」  
伊万将布条小心翼翼地绕上脖子，然后对着镜子笨拙地试图把垂下的布条穿过环形的绕绳。这种布料表面光滑，很容易从指缝间溜出来，或者自本就松垮的领结后面散开。伊万的脸慢慢涨红，额头上也浮出一些汗，十分钟后莫德里奇抬头发现男孩仍在与领带搏斗，忍不住放下笔记本走上去，「我来我来。」比对方年长十多岁的事实是莫德里奇自信的来源，没想到忽略了重要的一点——  
「自己打领带和给别人打是不一样的，你得反向着来。」伊万见对方拽着垂下的布条发出「咦」的一声后久久愣住，不由得出声提醒。  
「我知道，可是……」  
反方向的操作令手指在布面上反复打滑。莫德里奇诡异的好胜心一下上来了，他不想输给一条小小的领带，扯着布条又想了想，脑袋里突然点亮小灯泡。「伊万，你转过身去面对着镜子。」  
拉基蒂奇乖乖照做，看到穿衣镜里他的临时监护人紧紧贴在身后，手臂越过肩膀、绕到自己胸前，仿佛终于回想起系领带的动作般开始活动手指。「果然还是这个角度比较顺手。」莫德里奇嘟囔着，终于完成了最后一个动作，轻轻向上推动勉强完成的领结，直至轻微的压迫感触及男孩的咽喉。  
「怎么样？不会太紧吧？」莫德里奇双手扶在他的双肩上，打量着穿衣镜里的伊万。他的脸上还保留着些许男孩的青涩，衬衫、领带和挺拔的长裤却意外地修饰出不属于这个年龄的利落与英气。他们的目光在镜中撞上，莫德里奇发觉伊万的眼睛真的和他挑选的领带一个颜色，像钢铁，像岩石，像深冬的树林。  
「很帅哦。」他微笑着捏了捏男孩的脸颊。  
「谢谢你卢卡，可是，明早怎么办？」伊万突然没头没脑地问，「早上可没有这么多空余时间。」  
「这还不简单，我教你。」莫德里奇难得地笑得顽皮，他轻轻拉动较窄的布条，把领结退到下面，直至领带圈的大小足够头部穿过。「看，把它这样弄松一点从头上拿下来，明早直接套进去再把领结推紧就行了。」  
伊万瞪大眼睛，满脸「wtf还有这种操作」的表情。「怪不得你的领带结都皱巴巴的……」  
「嗯？你嘀咕什么呢？」  
「我是说谢谢你卢卡。」伊万这次故意说得大声，然后转身跑去客厅拿了一件什么东西进来，塞进书包深处。莫德里奇已经看到那是放在壁炉上方的全家合照，银质相框里所有人冲着镜头笑得灿烂，可是伊万没有说，于是他也就没有追问，只是在掩上房门、互道晚安的时候补充了一句，「伊万，明天加油。」  
隔日下午，他一如往常地坐在电脑面前修改论文，不怀好意地祈祷贝尔的实验最好出点无伤大雅的小差错，这样至少可以换来一小段的安宁时光。可是出乎他的意料，贝尔这天一直没出现，出现的只有手机屏幕上陌生的号码，以及听筒里口音浓重的中年男子的声音。  
「您好，请问您是伊万·拉基蒂奇的家长吗？」  
莫德里奇愣了愣，「算是吧。您——」  
「我是赛尔顿中学的校长。是这样的，伊万今天在学校出了点麻烦，希望您现在立刻来学校一趟。」  
「什么？出了什么事吗？」  
「您不必过于担心。伊万现在很好，嗯……校医已经处理好了，只是一点皮外伤，我相信不会有什么大碍。」陌生男性的声音顿了顿，「您现在有空吗？」  
「当然，我立刻过来。谢谢您。」  
莫德里奇跑去走廊心最里面的主任办公室和雷德克纳普打过招呼，便匆匆离开研究所。一路上他把车速控制在可允许范围之内的最大数字，脑海里如同向上翻卷的幻灯片一般逐条分析处于青春期门槛上的男孩有可能遇到的所有麻烦。要么是向来脾气很好的伊万被什么事情真正激怒了，要么就是身体里无处安放的荷尔蒙闯的祸——他的心中如同下定诊断书那般落下如此判断时，赛尔顿中学的蓝色牌子已经近在眼前。  
他在教学主任的办公室里同伊万的老师、校长打过招呼，假装不在意对方对自己身份的怀疑，坦然地补充道：「自从伊万的家人去世之后，一直是我在照顾他。所以算是他的临时监护人。」然后莫德里奇看到缩在沙发上的伊万，额角贴着一小块纱布，下嘴唇红红地肿起一团，胳膊肘附近有些擦伤，不过伤口已经被包扎过了，只是白衬衫上留下浅浅的棕红色血痕。  
莫德里奇快步走过去，揉了揉伊万的脑袋。「怎么了？和同学打架啦？我记得你以前不会这么暴力呀。」  
「是的，义卖会上一切都还很正常，但结束之后不知道他们发生了什么争执，伊万打伤了三个他的同学，自己也伤成这样。幸好都只是皮外伤。」身后传来一个小心翼翼的声音，莫德里奇认出这是刚刚做过自我介绍的布莱克先生。「我都挨个问过了，他们只是和伊万开了个玩笑。但是伊万一句话也不肯说——除了告诉我您的联系号码之外。」  
莫德里奇想了想，从外套口袋里掏出ID卡片展示给对方看。「我现在在读发展心理学的硕士学位……能让我和伊万单独呆一会儿吗？我来和他聊聊。谢谢您。」  
等教师们鱼贯而出之后，莫德里奇轻轻关上房门，坐到伊万身边。「口渴吗？我这儿有水。」他取出双肩包里的一瓶矿泉水，拧开盖子送到对方面前。  
如同受伤小野兽一般的拉基蒂奇依然没有作声，但还是乖乖地接过瓶子送到嘴边，若隐若现的喉结上下蠕动，转眼间几乎灌下去大半瓶。  
「青春期的男生打一架没什么不好的，体内的荷尔蒙积攒太多会爆炸，还不如用这种方式释放出来。」莫德里奇一脸严肃，说出来的话却绝然不像称职的监护人。「我以前也是这样，有时候伤得比你还重。」  
伊万依然把头扭向一边，莫德里奇却毫不在意，自顾自地说下去，「伊万，你知不知道有些孩子在你这个年龄会做什么？我知道，比打架可怕多了。比如他们会虐待流浪的猫狗，会尝试大麻和毒品，还会用危险的刃具伤害自己或者他人。我很高兴没看到你这么做，伊万。」  
坐近了他才发现男孩身上还有更多之前没在意到的伤，右手手掌上裹着厚厚纱布，隐约渗出血色，一定是非常深的伤口。  
「对不起，是我不好。这段时间光忙着论文的事，没能好好照顾你。如果还愿意相信我，试着说出来好不好？」莫德里奇轻轻扳过伊万的肩膀，对视进那双充满委屈的灰绿色眼睛。「我知道的，比如那天你说去同学家参加小组讨论，是不是发生了什么事？有人欺负你吗？他们对你做了什么？」  
伊万的泪水突然充盈了眼眶，然后在重力牵扯下冲破阻拦，一颗接一颗地掉下来。莫德里奇自然而然地伸手轻拍他的后背，「没事的，这都是我的错。对不起，伊万，对不起。」  
拉基蒂奇的嘴张开又闭上，如同坚硬的贝壳打开防御。「升上九年级之后，班里的同学有时候会突然不理我，我以为是我做错了什么，但第二天他们又像什么也没发生一样和我聊天，关于游戏或者昨晚的球赛。等过了几天，又开始重复这样的过程……我告诉布莱克先生，他只是笑着说这是同学之间的玩笑，不要放在心上。」  
「不是的，这绝对不是玩笑。」莫德里奇认真地看向伊万的眼睛，语气放得凝重，「我们的研究案例里有这样的情况，一个女孩子被全班同学孤立，无论她说什么、做什么，都被大家当做空气，仿佛她是个不存在的人。这是一种非常痛苦的体验，如果能算玩笑的话，一定是这世界上最残忍最恶毒的玩笑。」  
男孩的身体稍微抖动一下。「我应该早点告诉你的……我很难过，我真的很难过。」  
「现在也不迟，永远都不迟。你可以相信我。」  
拉基蒂奇吸了吸鼻子，从书包里掏出一些亮闪闪的碎片。「今天是我第一次主持那么大的活动，我想爸爸妈妈应该很乐意看到我现在的样子。」  
莫德里奇看到打碎的相框和损毁的合照，不由得咬住嘴唇。「好孩子，你真勇敢，我想他们会感到高兴的。」  
拉基蒂奇的眼泪又在眼眶里来回转动，他努力地控制自己的声音。「本来他们只是拿走了我的外套，我没想着要动手——可是后来还趁我去台上的时候偷相框，我看见了。如果把东西好好地还回来，我不会想要打架的……」  
「我明白，伊万，这不怪你。」  
「义卖会结束之后，我去问米斯要——就是带头的那个男孩——可是他不仅不还给我，还抢了我的领带。我差点儿就要被勒死了……」  
莫德里奇这才发现伊万的衬衫和长裤都有不同程度的破损，但至少还好好地穿在身上，唯独自己送的深灰色领带真的不翼而飞，只有脖颈留下淡淡的红色痕迹。他立刻紧张起来，犹如发觉幼崽伤痕的猛兽。「还有哪里受伤了吗？要不要去医院？」  
伊万摇摇头，「后来他说跟他去河边就可以还给我，我就去了。我看到东西都放在一个大汽油桶里，然后……只来得及拿出照片。」  
「伊万……」  
「卢卡，我好想他们。」拉基蒂奇的眼眶中再次鼓起泪水，如同灰绿池塘深处腾起荒漠般的雾气，然后不断地汇聚、凝结，直至一滴一滴地坠入水面。「我真的好想爸爸和妈妈，我甚至也想德扬，尽管他比我大太多，平时都不怎么理我。我好想他们，好想再见他们一面……」  
压抑在喉咙里的低声啜泣变得响亮，最终几乎成为放开闸门的洪水，愤怒而悲伤地汹涌而出。  
「我知道，我都知道。哭出来吧，我在这儿呢，不会有事的。」  
莫德里奇张开双臂，让嚎啕大哭的孩子依靠在自己怀里。他知道对于一个孩子来说这次爆发实在被压抑了太久太久，这场痛哭也来得太迟太迟……  
哭吧，孩子，大声地哭出来。眼泪不总是软弱，恰恰相反，有些时候它意味着坚强。  
等到窗外的夕阳逐渐下沉，莫德里奇终于支撑着走起路来还有些摇摇晃晃的伊万坐进车里，然后拍了拍副驾驶位的玻璃窗，「我要去一趟洗手间，你稍等一下。」  
然后他转身走向教学楼，直奔九年级的办公室找到布莱克先生。  
「布莱克先生，伊万在班级里遭受了非常严重的暴力，您竟然没有发现，我真的为您感到遗憾。」  
发福的中年男性困惑地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，「您是……莫德里奇先生？不，您误会了，今天只是一场意外。」  
「不，是您对暴力的理解有误。暴力不仅仅是肢体上的扭打和冲突，言语暴力或者冷暴力也是一种伤害的形式，而这些在校园暴力事件中比肢体冲突更常见、也往往对青少年造成更严重的伤害。您知道群体孤立吗？这就是典型的冷暴力，最严重的情况下会导致认知错位，一生都难以恢复。」  
「您是不是想得太严重了？那只是孩子们之间无所谓的玩笑呀。」布莱克先生的眉头微微皱了起来，仿佛被面前这个年轻人嘴里一连串惊心动魄的词语吓坏了。他的脾气和性格都很好，这也是一直以来和学生们相处的模式，自认为还从来没出过问题呢。「孩子之间哪会有什么深仇大恨？」  
「那并不是玩笑。我很抱歉，但您真的不懂孩子，您也不懂心理，不懂教育。」莫德里奇一字一句，平静地凝视着对方的眼睛，语气温和却坚决。「您很善良，是一个好人。可您不是一个好的教师。」  
等他走回停车场，看到拉基蒂奇正百无聊赖地向车窗外张望，「卢卡，你去了好久。」  
「嗯，我一开始没找到男厕所。」莫德里奇面不改色，侧身扯过安全带。「对了，那几个孩子——你知不知道他们的联系方式？或者家里的情况？」  
「你要干嘛？」伊万一下警觉起来。  
「怎么了？你那眼神简直像担心我会雇凶杀人一样。」  
「因为你刚才的表情看上去好严肃哦。」  
莫德里奇在发动车子前又敲了敲伊万的后脑，「想什么呢。我可是你爸爸最优秀的学生之一，是个心理医生。我从不打架。」  
「就算你想打也打不过啊……」  
「嗯？你说什么？」莫德里奇已经听见了，但假装耳背。他用余光瞄一眼身边的男孩，虽然脸上挂着彩，眼皮还肿着，眼角唇角却开始渐渐冒出不加掩饰的笑意。  
「我说我饿了，想快点回家。」


	8. 2-03 选择与决定

「伊万，今天晚上有空吗？」吃过早饭之后，莫德里奇叫住正在换鞋的伊万，对方抬头之后又忍不住拧起眉毛，「你是不是又没擦嘴啊？」  
他顺手从桌上拽了一张纸巾，走到他身边。  
「应该有，怎么啦？」拉基蒂奇乖乖地沿着嘴唇边缘擦了一圈，然后蹲下身去系鞋带。  
「那早点回来，我有些事情要和你商量。」莫德里奇的声音和往日没什么区别，但内里却坚硬无比，不容反驳。  
伊万已经在上次关于隔多久换一次内衣的争执中很好地领会到这一点。他点点头，「知道啦。最近考试不多，要不今晚我来做菜？」  
「真的？」之前还透出一股聊胜于无的监护人威严的声音突然显得愉快过头。  
「嗯，真的。」拉基蒂奇系好另一边的鞋带，拍拍手站起来，「你要是回来得早，去买些牛肉馅吧。」  
「好。」莫德里奇一边点头，一边把盘子抱回厨房……  
他第一次发现伊万的厨艺竟然还不错，是上次自己跟着温格教授跑了一趟格拉斯哥——来回一共五天，莫德里奇在冰箱里留了充足的面条和酱料，担心伊万不会煮面甚至还准备了一些做熟的通心粉。想想还是不放心，临走之前又把他们半年来筛选出的还算合口的外卖电话抄写在便签纸上，贴在冰箱门拉手的位置。结果回来的时候发现通心粉吃光了，未拆封的面条和酱料依然维持着原样，便签纸的位置似乎也没有发生改变。他疑惑地检查了冰箱里里外外，最终只发现半碗海鲜烩饭。莫德里奇正好有些饿，便好奇地揭开保鲜膜尝了尝，不是什么堪比米其林的美味但也足够算得上是「好吃」等级。他一开始以为是没吃完的外卖，打算问问伊万这是哪家餐厅，可以把电话记下以备不时之需——结果放学回家的拉基蒂奇笑了笑，「哪里会有电话，是我自己做的啊。」  
莫德里奇惊讶地挑高眉毛。「我从不知道你会做这么复杂的东西，而且还挺好吃的。」  
「嗯，爸妈教过我。他俩都有几个拿手菜，他们说很多人认为做饭是女孩子的事，但这想法不对。做饭是自己的事，开心的时候做一盘主食和全家人一起分享，难过的时候做一个小甜点心情也会变好。」拉基蒂奇眯起眼睛，回忆过去令他的面容闪闪发亮。「你别看德扬那副样子，他可也是很会做菜的。」  
「嗯，他们说得一点儿没错。」莫德里奇微笑的同时内心却在哭泣。所以这么长时间以来伊万到底是怎么忍受自己做的那些食物的？！他拒绝仔细去想这事。  
「不过，我觉得你做的面也挺好吃啊。」拉基蒂奇表情认真，完全看不出是在临时编造谎话以安慰此刻卢卡受到挫败的心灵。「面条煮得刚好，不会太粘牙，也不硬。酱汁选得也很合适。面条看起来很容易做，但爸爸说，越简单的菜有时候反而越难。」  
「真的吗？谢谢。」  
从那之后莫德里奇每次走到料理台边上的时候都必须回想这番夸奖，才能鼓起勇气继续对付食材。伊万有时回家早，便和他一起在厨房里瞎折腾，或者翻看菜谱尝试一些除了意面或者海鲜饭之外的全新菜肴。成功了自然皆大欢喜，但失败的次数也绝不在少数，烤箱的温度、调味料的比例、奶酪的品种、蔬菜的根部要切掉多长……莫德里奇算是在「到底有哪些变量会影响食物口感」这方面大开眼界，厨艺也随之一点点提升，偶尔还会在舀起汤汁尝味的瞬间产生「我大概可以去当大厨了」的错觉。  
拉基蒂奇出门后他查看了自己的日程安排，下午一点研究室有例会——关于毕业论文最后一次修改反馈的讨论会，结束之后应该就没事了。莫德里奇估算着时间，决定还是尽早买回需要的食材。  
毕竟今晚想要和伊万商量的事情可不再是什么周末扫除或者请人修理洗碗机……  
「伊万，最近学校里有没有发生什么特别的事?」莫德里奇拌匀沙拉里的酱汁，然后把大碗推到中间。「得多吃点蔬菜。人是杂食动物，不能不吃蔬菜。」  
拉基蒂奇正跃跃欲试地挥舞着披萨刀，目标是面前的巨大烤盘。他想尝试这个牛肉馅饼已经很久了——可是莫德里奇认为这菜工序太复杂，不太适合他们这种新手。他把圆形锯轮举在眼前，祈祷着内馅一定要烤熟，然后将锯齿缓慢地按进馅饼。  
「挺好的，除了伊琳娜还是在我的书桌里放一些奇奇怪怪的信。哇！熟了！」  
莫德里奇也凑过去看。随着伊万切割的动作，浅褐色的肉汁渐渐溢出，浸染了表面的蘑菇、青红椒块和香肠，热乎乎的香味也扑面而来。「我怎么觉得比起收到情书，烤个牛肉馅饼更让你兴奋呢？」  
「因为她写的那些诗我根本就看不懂啊。」伊万小心舔去锯齿边缘残留的肉沫，眨了眨眼睛。「什么天上的星星、梦里的歌声？还有金发的少年……」  
「金发的……说的当然是你啊！」莫德里奇正在给自己盛沙拉，听着伊万的描述不由得手一抖，沙拉勺掉进碗里。「这女孩喜欢你，你看不出来吗？」   
「这么麻烦，为什么不直接说我喜欢你呢，直接说就好了嘛。」伊万嘴里已经塞满了牛肉和蘑菇，他努力吞下食物后眼睛更亮了，「卢卡，这个好吃，你快试试。我觉得我们以后还可以做其他馅料的。」  
「以后……嗯，伊万，我正好有事同你商量。」莫德里奇抽出纸巾，轻轻抹去盘子边缘蹭上的酱汁。「我寄出去的简历收到三份回复，这意味着我找到工作了。拥有稳定的经济来源之后，我就可以……或许，成为你真正的监护人。」  
「真的？那太好了！」拉基蒂奇的眼睛弯了起来，「早知道买一瓶酒来庆祝一下。我记得你喜欢贵腐，甜甜的那种葡萄酒。」  
「不行，你还没到年龄，不能喝酒。」  
「你怎么总在这种小事上这么认真……」  
「伊万，请你先听我说完。」莫德里奇抿着嘴唇，在心里组织语言，刚收到视频面试结果的时候那份欣喜已然不翼而飞。  
人生的岔路前迷雾重重，如果只涉及自己的未来和前途倒也没什么，他是成年人，早已明白要为自己的选择负责。只是现在，他在判断或者取舍的时候都没有办法抹去跟在他背后的小小人影，伊万·拉基蒂奇。法律层面上他还不是他的监护人，但经过这些日子的相处，他早已无法抛开伊万去思考未来人生的可能性。  
「如果我只能在伦敦拿着工作签证，是没有办法申请到监护权的。」莫德里奇注视着伊万的眼睛，「你也有克罗地亚护照，如果我们回去的话事情会好办得多。所以我也试着给一些国内的公司或者咨询所投了简历。」  
「嗯？然后呢？」对比对方的郑重其事，伊万似乎完全觉察不到自己将要面临的选择。  
「所以，那份薪水足够我们一起生活的工作有点远，不在伦敦，甚至也不在英国国内，而是在克罗地亚的萨格勒布。」  
「那好啊，我们回去吧。」拉基蒂奇正在对付他的第三块馅饼，毫不在意嘴边沾满碎屑。「我八岁那年就跟着爸爸妈妈到了伦敦，回去读高中也不错。」  
莫德里奇有点愣神。  
就像他检查邮箱发现来自迪纳摩精神健康中心的邮件，「亲爱的莫德里奇先生，您的资料已通过初审，请您耐心等待我们随后的面试通知。谢谢。」  
正巧克拉尼察走到他的隔间边上，「卢卡，你上次问的事我试过了。」  
「啊？」莫德里奇的思绪还停留在萨格勒布上，抬起来的目光显得有些茫然。  
「你忘了？就是通话录音啊。」克拉尼察耸了耸肩，「我自己是搞不定，但我以前的同学比我厉害多了，能黑进通讯公司的后台。嗯……应该没问题。」  
哦，安卡姨妈。舍甫琴科律师。电话录音。证据。  
莫德里奇差点跳起来，「真的？！尼科你太棒了，回头我请你吃饭！」  
对方赶紧摆手，「小点声，这可不是什么能够被公开讨论的事儿。话说回来，幸好你办的是沃达丰的卡，要不然可没这么轻松。」他随意张望一眼莫德里奇的办公桌，那儿一反往常地杂乱无章。「你继续忙吧。」  
「等下，」莫德里奇在纸堆里翻找半天，递来一份克罗地亚语的资料，「正好问问你——听没听过这家医院？在萨格勒布。」  
「当然，很不错的地方，他们确实需要你这样的VR治疗引导师。拿到面试了？恭喜。」克拉尼察稍微眯起眼睛，只有熟悉的人才知道那是他对他人表示称赞的方式。「怎么，你打算回国？」  
「嗯，目前是这么想的。」  
「你要把那孩子一个人留在伦敦？还是丢给海布里？」克拉尼察的眉头瞬间结了起来，「卢卡，你当初真不该——」  
「不，有可能的话……我想带伊万回国。你忘了，教授一家也是克罗地亚人。」  
「我当然没忘。可这真的合适吗？你和伊万商量过了？他现在已经十五岁了吧。」  
莫德里奇的脑袋稍微垂了下去，「暂时还没有。我会同他好好聊聊。」  
此后几天无数腹稿在他脑海里纠结翻滚，莫德里奇明白对一个正在读九年级的少年来说，这或许是人生中第一次艰难的选择。一面是还残留着父母与哥哥温度的曾经的家、熟悉的语言和课本，另一面是久别的故乡、全然的陌生环境，还有一个没那么称职的临时监护人。而他又清晰地知道伊万绝不是一个情感淡薄的人，就像他第一次面对执意要带自己回瑞士的安卡姨妈：「我可以在家里多住一段日子吗？」  
选择，选择。人生里总是分布着大大小小的选择，如同密林里分岔的小径，弯弯曲曲地缠结成命运的迷宫。选择大学的专业，选择出国读书，选择舞会伴侣，选择人生中的第一份工作，选择约会与婚恋的对象。做出选择的瞬间总是平淡无奇，然而多年之后回头去看，正是某个时刻的某个选择成为人生的重要转折。  
莫德里奇没有想到在他的世界观中无论以多么谨慎的态度对待都不过分的人生选择，居然就这样简简单单被伊万做出决定。  
他愣了两秒钟才找回自己的声音，「伊万，你真的考虑清楚了？」  
「是的，我们回去吧。」伊万仿佛终于想起监护人的叮嘱，开始给自己夹沙拉，但挑剔地拨开混杂其中的西红柿片。「正好我也不喜欢现在的学校，虽然布莱克先生向我道歉了，但我看得出来，他其实还是觉得那些事情都只是玩笑。」  
「好。」莫德里奇终于没有再说话，切下一小块馅饼送进嘴里。香酥的饼皮吸满肉汁，蘑菇带有微微的鲜甜味，牛肉馅的熟度刚好，所有的变量似乎都达到了最佳状态。  
「唔，这个真好吃！」他放下叉子发出感叹。  
「是啊，你看我都吃这么多了。」拉基蒂奇摇头晃脑，甚至连脸颊都沾上黄色的碎屑。  
莫德里奇看着眼前大男孩的模样，想笑，想揶揄他几乎吃掉了三分之二块馅饼，又想板起脸训斥他吃相糟糕，想伸手揉他的金色短发。他还想说伊万，人生不像游戏，不能读档和存档。对于那些躲藏在雾气后面的闪烁的未来，你真的想好了吗？  
伊万·拉基蒂奇坚强、勇敢又善良，这些优秀品质或许来源于基因，也可能源于良好而温暖的家庭教育。可无论如何，在莫德里奇眼里他终究还是个孩子。


	9. 2-04 心理学、魔法师和看不见的耳朵

五月末的伦敦依旧雨水连绵，但偶尔露出的一线淡蓝色天空终于由阴湿转为疏朗。在一个阳光稀薄的午后，莫德里奇抱着厚厚的论文终稿去毕业生指导办公室盖了章，他看着钢戳在封面落下鲜艳的字母，犹如漂泊的明信片一路风霜雨雪地抵达目的地，最终尘埃落定。  
他向负责毕业事项的工作人员点头致谢，又抱着厚厚的论文走回研究室。长长的走廊一如往常地安静，只听见自己的脚步撞击着墙壁和天花板。  
托特纳姆心理研究中心只是研究机构，而不是一所大学，这里的研究员比学生多得多，所以并未营造出多么浓厚感伤的毕业氛围。莫德里奇推开研究室的门，贝尔在为窗台上忘记浇水而不幸干枯成一团的盆栽大呼小叫，帕夫柳琴科则在一旁满脸「我不认识这人」的表情。  
看到莫德里奇抱着论文确认稿回来，贝尔又扔下盆栽，仿佛发现了比枯死植物更有意思的东西。「卢卡，你听说了吗，隔壁的C组借到了VR模拟器。你要不要也去试试看？」他凑到莫德里奇身边，满脸神秘。  
莫德里奇的眼睛亮了一下，语气却依然平静。「那种临床用的东西还要写申请才能用，太麻烦，算了。」  
「反正C组已经借来了，申请都是他们写。再说，你找的新工作不就是VR治疗引导师嘛，可你都没碰过几次机器，这怎么行。」贝尔一副蠢蠢欲动的样子。  
「你说什么呢，仪器只是辅助工具，不是治疗的本质。场景选择、问题引导、患者的行为反馈和分析才是VR治疗的核心。」莫德里奇满脸严肃，腰背也挺得笔直，虽然足足比贝尔矮了半头，气场却飙到两米八。见此情景，对面的人果然立刻服软，「我就是随便一说，你怎么突然认真起来了。」贝尔撇撇嘴，不过一秒钟之后又活泼起来，「不过卢卡，你认真起来的样子越来越像个真正的VR治疗师了。」  
莫德里奇怀疑地盯着对方，好半天才确信这是一句真诚的褒奖，「谢谢。嗯……」  
贝尔期待地竖起耳朵，果然等到想要的答案。「如果你很想去玩玩的话，我可以陪你看看。反正论文确认稿已经盖过章，今天没事了。」  
他接着转向一边，「罗曼，你要不要也一起？我怕被这家伙烦死，你在的话总归会好点。」  
帕夫柳琴科看了看贝尔，「好吧，我正好有点事要跟他说。」  
VR场景治疗的全称是虚拟现实场景治疗技术，投入临床使用不过数十年的时间，与现代医学的进程相比只是个稚嫩的新方向。其最早的灵感来源是浸入式电脑游戏——玩家们利用传感头盔进入程序设置好的虚拟世界，在这个数据的世界里人们几乎可以做任何事情。随着信息技术的发展，传感器所能模拟的场景也越发真实，于是心理学家们首先尝试将这种技术用于辅助催眠，取得了出人意料的效果，《心理学公报》次年发布的大数据显示，87%咨询师认为VR场景引导比普通的催眠疗法更有效也更便捷。随后行为主义派也开发出了VR技术的新用途——心理脱敏不再完全仰仗语言描述、声音或者视频，他们甚至可以根据恐惧症患者的严重程度直接导入全息投影，从而达到更好的治疗效果。  
莫德里奇所希望的正是成为一名VR场景治疗的引导师。不同于以往的心理咨询或是催眠，VR引导师需要和来访者一同进入预设的虚拟世界，当然这个世界的样貌必然和来访者目前的心理状态和亟待解决的问题有关——可能是一座欧洲城堡，也可能是个森林中间的巨大迷宫，或许是一场鸡尾酒晚会，也可能是一次火灾现场的再现。引导师需要和患者一道深入探索、发掘真正的内心需求，从而帮助他们走出困境。  
这种新技术与其他常见的心理咨询手段最大的区别在于，VR场景治疗中引导师甚至失去了主导地位。在虚拟场景里引导师和来访者完全平等，完全不知道自己有可能面临怎样的困境，正因如此，VR场景治疗也是能够最快建立信任关系的一种方式。但与此同时，这种新技术对引导师的素质要求极高，他们既需要拥有极强的控制力，确保治疗完全处于自己的掌控之中，又需要具备敏锐的观察力和反应力，能够在虚拟现实中对来访者的行为和心理做出正确的评估和分析，从而进入他们的内心。  
这种新式的治疗方法最初的灵感和技术都源于VR实景游戏，因此也遭到许多专业人士的质疑和批判。不过随着越来越多的诊疗中心和心理健康机构都逐渐认可了VR治疗，近些年来它也成为不少医院的关注重点。  
莫德里奇念本科一年级的时候还处于浑浑噩噩的状态，他能记住课本里的那些流派和人名，也能通过在考卷里填上正确率尚可的回答换取漂亮的成绩单，但那会儿他并不清楚自己面对的是什么。直到有一天，他去听了一场国内著名心理学家兹沃尼米尔•博班的讲座，大约是这位学者年龄尚轻、思维还没有固化，他非常推崇在心理学临床中采用VR治疗。其实那天博班具体都说了什么莫德里奇已经记不清了，唯独那段令人又激动又难忘的结语历历在目。  
「所有的技术只是一种手段，VR治疗和催眠、谈话或者脱敏疗法没有区别。我相信随着科技进步，临床心理学将会涌现出更多技术和治疗方法，但我们需要面对的东西永远不会改变，那就是人类的心灵。没有什么比人的心灵更深邃、更高贵、更自由、更美丽，这是上帝赋予人类的礼物，也是我们生而为人的意义。」  
「在一切创造物中间，没有比人的心灵更美、更好的东西了。」莫德里奇再次回想起这句话，嘴角略微上扬。  
「嗯？你在自言自语什么呢？」  
「没什么，你到底还要不要试了？」莫德里奇已经启动VR主机，随便选了一个模拟场景，把一对传感器递给贝尔。  
「天哪，这东西现在做得这么小了？」贝尔呆呆地看着手心里那对比耳机大不了多少的银色感应器，满脸惊讶。  
「哟，加雷斯，你该不会以为现在的浸入式游戏还得带着那种笨重的传感头盔吧。」莫德里奇难得地出言吐槽，「快点，我还要回去做晚饭。」  
莫德里奇坐进沙发，将传感器贴上太阳穴。他选择的是一个海底水族馆的模拟场景，眼前闪现VR主机厂商的LOGO之后，他发现自己正站在一个空旷大厅的中间，淡蓝色的光芒自头顶温柔地投射下来，远处则是大大小小的水族箱。  
贝尔正好奇地跑到橱窗附近，研究起深海植物的拉丁文拼法，随即他看到了帕夫柳琴科的背影，挺拔地矗立在海景幕墙前面。  
刚才莫德里奇偷偷使了坏，递给贝尔的那副传感器是来访者使用的，而自己留下的则是引导师版本，后者在模拟治疗环境中拥有更高的权限，必要时刻可以强行控制治疗对象的行为，只是一般来说，引导师不会采取这种可能会严重损害信任的做法。  
「卢卡，上次讨论会之后我看了你的论文确认稿，很喜欢附录里的那几个案例。」不知何时帕夫柳琴科走到他身边，和他一起皱着眉头望向贝尔蹦蹦跳跳的身影。  
「哦，你说的是校园暴力事件的案例分析吗？」  
「是的，它们很有说服力，也很生动。」帕夫柳琴科难得露出激动的神情，但只在脸上显现了一瞬。「而且看得出来，你写得很用心。」  
莫德里奇挠了挠鼻子，「谢谢。」  
把几个孩子的动机分析和事件前后补充进论文完全是突发奇想，但目前看来效果还不错，莫德里奇心里忍不住有点小得意，像是春天的风伸出小爪子轻轻挠着他的脸，轻飘飘的，痒痒的，柔柔的。

 

「伊万，今天我们得去一趟学校。」莫德里奇从衣橱里翻找出一件灰色衬衫，又放弃了平时爱穿的牛仔裤运动鞋，转而选择了黑色休闲西裤和与之配套的皮鞋。  
「为什么？」拉基蒂奇挠挠头，「今天不是周末吗？我还想看球赛呢。」  
「我可以关掉车里的收音机然后回来看录播。」莫德里奇把搭在椅背上的外套扔给他，「上次不是说过吗？我是个心理学家，会用我的方法解决问题。你看着就好。」  
拉基蒂奇好奇了一路所谓「心理学家的方法」是什么，直至他的临时监护人把他领进学校大门、领到布莱克先生的办公室，他看见那几个总是和自己过不去的男生，才终于在心里勾勒出模模糊糊的答案。  
「布莱克先生，谢谢您认同我的想法，安排了这次会面。」莫德里奇没有坐在很显然是为自己留出的一张教师专用转椅上，而是推走它，搬了个和学生们同样的塑料高脚凳，一屁股坐了下来。  
胖乎乎的中年男人面露愁容，「是的，您那天说我不是好的教师，其实说得没错。我也反复思考过了，可是我不知道——」  
莫德里奇笑了，打开背包取出文件夹，「对不起，那天我也有点急。不过现在请您交给我。」他又拍拍伊万的肩膀，「我在这儿，别担心。」  
莫德里奇轻轻吸了一口气，将目光转向自己左手边的第一个男孩。他身材健美，面孔英俊，皮肤呈现漂亮的麦色。「你好，埃文斯。我是莫德里奇，你也可以叫我卢卡。」  
埃文斯微微点头算作回应，脸上却满满写着不屑。  
「你最喜欢的作家是谁？」  
少年很明显愣了愣，几乎脱口而出，「尼采。」  
「太好了，我很高兴你喜欢尼采，他是疯子，但也是太阳。你是怎么想的？」  
埃文斯这次点头的幅度大了点，依然没有开口的意思。  
「我十七岁那年也喜欢尼采。我记得很清楚，因为那时候我经历了人生中第一次失恋。」莫德里奇褐色的眼珠似乎有着某种能够让人安定下来的力量。  
「是……吗。那可真是遗憾。」  
「没错，那种感觉很不好受。像是被抛弃和背叛了。」莫德里奇顿了顿，语气逐渐变得坚硬，「你最近也失恋了，对吗？」  
「……」埃文斯坐着没动，只是面颊上的肌肉略微收紧。  
「如果我没有猜错，你暗恋的女孩子恰好是伊琳娜。」他没有再给对方喘息的机会，语速愈发飞快，犹如刀枪剑戟，子弹出膛。「其实伊万是你的好朋友，可是你不能接受喜欢的女孩天天向最亲密的朋友示好……你感到愤怒和嫉妒，那种感觉就像一把自己控制不住的火。你想要取代伊万，你想要伤害伊万，你恨他们两个人。」  
埃文斯狠狠地咬住下嘴唇，眼睛亮得可怕，却依然没有做出任何言语上的表示。  
然而莫德里奇的声音突然温和下来，「这是再正常不过的事情了。爱情的本质是独占欲，而欲望带来了嫉妒心。我知道你从没打算伤害自己的朋友，只是伊万刚好成为那个收到情书的人。」  
久久沉默之后，男孩干巴巴的声音里流露出一丝痛苦。「我知道我变得很差劲……」  
「不，埃文斯，你是个很优秀的孩子。我听伊万说过，你文学和哲学都学得很好，也很会打球。」  
「那是以前——」  
「所以现在呢？」莫德里奇不动声色地追问，宛如嗅觉灵敏的侦探，又像耐心守候目标的捕食者。  
「我不知道……」埃文斯的目光里头一次出现了空白的茫然。  
莫德里奇故意停顿几秒，然后才郑重开口。他语速放得很慢，边说边观察着男孩的表情——「你有没有觉得现在最恨的人其实是自己？你恨自己那么优秀，却不能吸引喜欢的女孩，你恨自己明明是伊万的朋友，却一次次地伤害了他，你恨你的嫉妒，恨你的无力……这种感觉真的很痛苦，很分裂，就好像每天和另一个看不见的自己搏斗，我能懂。你肯定很累了吧。」  
「……我很抱歉，我喜欢的女孩是伊琳娜。」  
莫德里奇大幅度摇头，「你不必为爱道歉，爱是这个世界上美好又宝贵的东西，尤其是学生时代的感情。你需要道歉的是对伊万做的事，那可不是爱本身，而是爱产生的副作用，你伤害了无辜的人。」  
「我应该、控制住自己的。」  
「没关系，许多成年人面对这样的状况都很难做到完全理智，而你只有十五岁。还有，『自己』不需要特意去控制，接受他的错误、承担他做的错事、接纳他也是自身的一部分，我认为这样会比较好受一些。你觉得呢？」  
男孩紧紧绞着手指，眼珠也蒙上薄薄一层水雾。「可是连我都没有办法原谅我自己……」他的声音听起来像是从牙缝之间挤出来的。  
「不去试试看怎么知道？」  
莫德里奇轻轻将手搭在埃文斯的肩膀上，目光灼灼地与他对视，直至后者垂下脑袋。「对不起，伊万。我——真的对不起……」  
在一旁听得目瞪口呆的拉基蒂奇正瞪大眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，活像一条吃惊的鱼。「你在说什么……可是我根本没有——原来是这样。对不起，我什么都不知道。」  
「伊万，你愿意接受埃文斯的道歉吗？」莫德里奇出声提醒。  
「当然。」拉基蒂奇点点头，「你要是早一点儿告诉我就好了，我们明明是朋友。」  
莫德里奇拍拍伊万的肩膀又松开，目光转向脸上挂着一副厚眼镜的小胖子。  
「嗨，戴文，你好。我是卢卡。」  
「卢、卢卡，你好。」男生只稍稍动了下眼珠，又垂下目光。  
「你知道吗，我有两个妹妹，但是和她们的关系并不太好。倒也不是说相处得多么坏，只是不够亲密，不像家人，反而像客人。」  
他看到男孩的肩膀轻微地耸动一下，「是，是吗，我和我姐还不错……我和我爸妈也挺好的。」  
莫德里奇放慢语速，「那可真是太好了。」  
他说完这句话就闭上嘴，完全没有继续说点儿什么的意思，任由室内的沉默如同难耐的高温般渐渐扩散。胖乎乎的戴文脸色逐渐涨红，像是一尾被看不见的热度蒸熟的虾。他的两片嘴唇蠕动许久，终于挤出几不可闻的句子。「我觉得我姐姐是很厉害的人。她对我也很好，很照顾我……」  
「谢谢你愿意说给我听。」莫德里奇表面上不着痕迹地微笑，背部紧绷的线条却在众人看不到的地方稍稍放松，他稍微向前倾过身子，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。这个动作拉近了他与交谈者的距离，也令他的目光从略微俯视转为水平的对视。「听上去你的姐姐是那种完美无缺的人。」  
戴文镜片后的眼睛睁大了，「大概，算是吧。可是这有什么问题？她特别优秀……所以变得像她一样也是我的目标。」他费力地咽下一口唾沫。  
「嗯，有目标是非常好的事。就像跑马拉松，最想放弃的时候想想曾经跑过终点线的人，就好像突然又有了动力，没那么累了。」  
「是这样的。」  
「可是想象一下，如果你在跑的时候总是有人举着写满数字的牌子跟在身后，用大喇叭催着，某个人已经超过你这么多了，她当时跑得比你快多了……这样的话，无论是谁都会跑不下去的吧。」  
戴文的身体肉眼可见地颤抖一下，像是背上挨了一鞭子。  
「戴文，你的父母都是老师，他们懂得如何教育，所以才有了你和你姐姐这么出色的孩子。」  
「你、说了什么……」  
「你很出色，我哪里说错了吗？」莫德里奇放慢语速，一字一句地咬着每个音节。  
男孩圆圆的面孔上流露出惊恐的神色，他缩起身体在座椅里不安扭动，像一团浑身湿透的正在发抖的雏鸟。「我，我怎么可能……我不如姐姐……我比姐姐差得太多……」  
「哪里差太多？」莫德里奇声音依然平稳柔和，宛如散发出某种魔力。他的目光却紧紧咬着男孩的面孔不放，迫使后者与自己对视。  
「她的分数永远比我高，也比我有主见得多。她做什么都能做好……而我……我不能、也没……我从来……」戴文越说到后面越语无伦次，仿佛就连词汇库也被姐姐夺走了。他沮丧地闭上嘴。  
「那你觉得自己具体是什么地方失败了？考试没有考好？没有主见？不够自信？是哪一件事？」  
「反正我哪里都不如姐姐，」戴文的头几乎要垂到胸前。「我……」  
莫德里奇伸手捏了捏对方圆鼓鼓的脸颊，「可是我听布莱克先生说，你一定是他教过的最好的学生之一。只是他确实希望你能自信一些，能更多一些地坚持自己的想法。」  
坐在另一侧的布莱克先生点头表示肯定，「其实我也教过你的姐姐，不过那是好几年前了。你姐姐确实非常优秀，但你和她一样棒。你们就连擅长的科目都一样。」  
隔着厚厚的镜片也看到戴文的眼眶中正在积蓄泪水。  
「你的父母一定知道你和姐姐都是优秀的孩子，只是当我们有了两个看起来很像的东西时，总会下意识地去挑出他们之间最细微的区别。就像那种找出两张图片不同之处的游戏。这是人类大脑的天性，是本能，有时候是优点，但有时候又会变成一种伤害。就像你的父母无意之中对你做的令你受伤的事。」  
「我……」男孩张开嘴却久久发不出声音，只有泪水成串滚落。「是我不好，我总让他们失望。」  
「不，恰恰相反，你是他们的希望。只是你的父母用了一种最糟糕的方式将这份希望传递给你。这不是你的错，从来都不是。」  
「我知道我变不成我姐姐！——」  
「你不需要变成其他人的样子，我们每个人都是自己。听我说戴文，冷静下来，跟着我数一下心跳。」他拉过男孩的手，指尖轻轻搭上胳膊肘内侧的动脉。「在这里。你想说点什么吗？别怕，我相信你。」  
戴文突然爆发出神经质的尖泣，他死命抓紧莫德里奇的手，把他掰得生疼，「对不起，我从来没有想过要伤害你，我发誓。只是我已经习惯了，习惯别人说什么我就跟着做，因为我自己做的决定没有一次是对的……一次也没有……」  
拉基蒂奇的眼圈也稍微地发红，声音带上一丝哽咽。「对不起，我真的没有在意到这些，我不知道……」  
莫德里奇笑了，浅褐色的眼珠里有光斑在温柔跳动。他犹豫了下，没有放开男孩汗淋淋的手掌，转而用空闲的另一只手掏出裤兜里的纸巾，替男孩抹去满脸的眼泪。「你刚才就做了一个非常正确的决定。你本质是个善良的好孩子，你做的选择也一定是善良的选择。所以大胆去做想做的事吧，要相信自己是对的，就像刚才我愿意相信你那样。」  
紧张到连气也不敢喘的布莱克先生慌忙跑过来，一把将面色苍白的男孩扶住。「没事吧？」  
「不、我很好。」戴文抓着揉皱的纸小声擤了下鼻子。「谢谢你，卢卡……」  
「不，是我很高兴你愿意和我分享这么多。」  
莫德里奇等抽泣声逐渐平息，才继续翻动文件夹，手指终于落在「奎恩」的标签上。  
「你不用再做介绍了，我知道你叫卢卡。」左耳打着耳洞，染成紫色的头发如同赛亚人般高高站起的男孩抱着胳膊，满脸的挑衅。「你也不必扯那些什么我能理解，我明白你的感受，之类的话。反正这都是你们的治疗手段，你不能否认吧？」  
莫德里奇好似感到无力般叹了口气，「某种程度上，你说得没错。」  
「你可以对我试试，反正——」  
「反正什么？」莫德里奇换上一副认真又好奇的表情，他稍微歪了歪脑袋，一缕金发自额角垂下，看起来和这帮学生的年龄也没有差距很多。  
「没什么。」看似是个不良少年的奎恩别过脸去望向办公室窗外，只将亮闪闪的耳钉留给莫德里奇，像是留下一句嘲讽。  
「反正你见过的心理治疗师都没用，是吗？」  
「随你怎么说。我可不是他们。」他随意扫了一眼此刻满脸懊悔的埃文斯和依然小声啜泣的戴文。  
「奎恩，有没有哪个咨询师告诉过你他们谈话的策略？还是说被你羞辱一番之后就不再对你有兴趣了？」  
奎恩动了一下眉毛。「不知道。随便吧。」  
莫德里奇突然又笑了，仿佛想起了什么有趣的事。「可是你弄错了一点，我又不是你的心理治疗师。你没有按照每小时三十英镑的价格支付我的薪水，我现在也不是在上班。」  
「所以呢？」  
「所以我只是想要帮你。」  
「……谢谢，我不需要。」  
莫德里奇没有接话，只是静静地打量着视野里留给自己的那枚做成螺丝钉形状的朋克风格耳钉，仿佛对它产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
「你在看什么啊？别盯着我看行不行？」  
「我在想，既然你嘴上说着不需要帮助，为什么现在还一动不动地坐在凳子上呢？我又没有把你捆住。」莫德里奇笑着合上文件夹。  
「你！」奎恩的脸色变青了，「你他妈的在耍我是不是？」  
「不。奎恩，就像我说的那样，我想要帮你。并且我确信你需要帮助。你需要我的帮助。」  
「你凭什么这么说？！你根本什么都不知道！」  
「奎恩，你需要帮助。」  
「我不——」  
莫德里奇保持着微笑、平静的语速和不断重复的句子，「我或许真的不知道你的父亲对你做了些什么。但我知道你需要我的帮助。」  
「够了！要说几次你才能闭嘴！」少年的脸孔突然间失去血色，手臂也激动地在空中乱挥。「闭嘴！别再叫我的名字了！别说了！」  
莫德里奇站起身，紧紧地搂住对方激烈扭动的身体。「有些人在空气中拼命挣扎，他们做出夸张的动作，在自己身体上打上明显的标记，挥舞着双臂向每一个路过的人呼喊，请来救救我，请救救我。」  
「这不是——」  
莫德里奇身材瘦小，力道却大得惊人，足够将一个正在发育的男孩死死摁在座椅里。「他动作怪异又显眼，周围的人都在说你看那个人好奇怪，明明四周都是空气，他为什么像溺水了一样？」  
怀里的男孩终于气喘吁吁地停下抵抗，眼神丝毫没有软化的意思，恶狠狠地仿佛要把眼前的金发青年撕成碎片。  
「可是他们不知道，这个孩子已经快要淹死了。」  
莫德里奇的声音里突然充满悲伤，听上去来自一个被悲哀淹没而窒息的人。他将少年的头颅小心翼翼搂进胸口。  
「我很抱歉没能早点听到你的求救，没有早一点帮上你。但是我现在知道了，我就在这里，希望你可以来拉住我的手，不要沉下去。」  
「你——」  
「告诉我，他对你做了什么？不要怕，我会保护你，学校会保护你，你的同学和老师都会保护你。但是首先你得说出来，明白吗？」  
不良少年模样的奎恩突然愣住，随即猛烈摇头。「不，什么都没有。」  
那一瞬间，莫德里奇在少年眼中捕捉到惊心动魄又无声无息的绝望。  
「什么也没有。你什么也不知道。他是我爸，你会走，心理医生也会休假，我总有一天也要毕业。可他永远是我爸爸。你们都帮不了我，因为他是我的——」  
少年近乎癫狂地咬住同一句话，说着说着竟然笑出声。  
「不，我知道，我全部都知道。」莫德里奇终于放开他，「我也不会走，因为我真的想要帮你。请让我帮你吧，奎恩。我向你保证——你不会再受伤了。你可以相信，也可以不相信，但无论如何我都不会让他再伤害你了。」他向高瘦苍白的男孩伸出手，可是没有等到回应。尽管如此莫德里奇也没有改变姿势，时间一点点过去，一开始他还能感觉到肩膀酸胀得像是有人在关节里塞进一个柠檬，后来就只剩下沉重的麻木感，好似那条手臂已经不属于自己了。莫德里奇觉得他在那儿站了一个世纪那么久吧，他面前的肩膀终于开始轻轻抖动，随即一只手坠向他的手心。  
「好孩子，我在这里。」眼尖的莫德里奇一眼看见他手背上的青紫，于是将指尖搭在少年袖口的纽扣上。「可以吗？」  
他缓慢又温柔地卷起对方的袖子，露出大片的淤青和数十个圆形的疤痕，有的已经结痂，有的还在渗血。  
「伊万，我甚至还有点儿喜欢你。可是如果我考试考不过你，他就会给我一个烟头。我真的只是希望你别再总考第一了。」  
拉基蒂奇捂着嘴，眼泪一颗颗掉出来，「你为什么不说呢？你早点说出来就好了……你为什么不告诉我们……」  
莫德里奇严肃又悲伤地打断伊万，「不，你错了。奎恩已经求助过了，他喊得那么大声那么用力，只是你们所有人都没有听见，你们都只把他当做会被空气淹死的可笑的人。」  
接着他转身面向遭受暴力的孩子，「奎恩，你做得很好。听我说，就算他是你的亲生父亲，也照样可以被剥夺监护权和抚养权。你知道海布里吗？我之前在那里实习，帮助过很多和你一样的孩子。」  
少年仿佛已经被掏空了全部力气，此刻只是无力地摇头，宛如已经失掉了生命力。莫德里奇仔细地观察他的表情，迟疑片刻才缓慢开口。「你是在担心吗？」  
这次他没有摇头，但是也没有点头。  
「你在担心……你父亲继续虐待你？」  
猛烈的摇动头颅。  
莫德里奇轻轻抿住嘴唇，联系到奎恩之前所说的内容，大脑飞速转动着所有的可能性。「那就是，在担心……我？」  
奎恩稍微抬起脸，蓝眼睛里仿佛有了一丝微弱的光。  
「担心我把刚才的谈话告诉你父亲？」  
「是的……」  
莫德里奇终于弄清楚他对自己的敌意从何而来。一定是哪个混球的业余咨询师非但不重视少年遭受虐待的事，还将对方的求助原原本本地告诉了施暴者，从那之后他就再也没有相信过任何人。  
他觉得心脏紧紧地揪成一团，连带着本该平静客观的句子也微微打颤。「好孩子，我们可以帮上你。第一，我不是你的咨询师，只是一个想要帮助你的路过的人，所以你不用担心。第二，如果我可以，我真的希望某个混蛋的治疗师去忍受超过你一百倍的痛苦。我也真的希望那次的心理咨询是我做的，这样你就不用难过这么久了。」他轻轻安抚奎恩的后背，而这个长久以来发不出声音，只能用染发、叛逆、纹身暗示状况危急的孩子，终于在溺亡的边缘得到一只伸来的手。他将脸埋进温柔的掌心，张着嘴无声哭泣。  
他们回去时已是日暮降临，伊万的眼圈依然红红的。莫德里奇用余光看到他又抽出一张纸巾擦鼻子，于是鼻头也跟着变得红红的。他有点想笑，但明白刚才亲眼目睹了一番如同狂风骤雨的心理治疗过程的孩子此刻一定正在承受内心剧烈的情感起伏。  
毕竟连布莱克先生最后都哭着拥抱了他的每一个学生，哭着向他们道歉。  
「那个，我们回去看球赛吗？」  
莫德里奇咳嗽一声，装作看了一眼后视镜。  
「卢卡……」  
「嗯？怎么了？」  
「奎恩他真的没会事吗？」  
莫德里奇握住方向盘的手指紧了紧，「当然，我之前就猜到肯定是他那个离婚后就开始酗酒的父亲做了什么，所以提前联系了海布里的温格教授，请他们介入。只是我没想到这么严重。」  
「真的吗？海布里真的可以保护他吗？」  
「是的，我保证。」  
「哦……」伊万托着腮又陷入沉思，过了好一会儿才继续发问，「那米斯呢？你为什么没有像对待其他人一样，把他说到哭出来为止？以前也没发现，你真的好会说话哦。」  
莫德里奇哭笑不得。「什么叫把他说到哭啊……」  
「那到底什么是反社会人格障碍？这是一种病？就像流感一样？」  
莫德里奇的表情又严肃起来，「是的，这是一种病，我们的心和身体一样都是会生病的，这是很正常的事情，所以看心理医生没什么大不了。但是，反社会人格障碍是一种有点特殊又很难治的病，他们不能感受到正常的情感，比如痛苦、快乐、伤心，他们统统感觉不到。所以有时候他们会做出一些危险的行为，伤害到自己或者别的生命，这很不好。米斯的确需要一点点的治疗，只是这个过程会有点长，我今天肯定没法完成，但我会在我们回国之前为他联系好医生的。」  
拉基蒂奇哦了一声，继续出神地凝视着窗外的夕阳，冷不丁又冒出一句，「活着真累真辛苦，活着也真美好。但是，还是好的部分比较多一些。」  
「哦？说说看，哪里累，又是哪里美好？」  
「不知道，具体的我说不出来，就是突然这样觉得。可能像现在的天气一样吧，特别好。」  
伊万若有所思的表情进一步被昏黄的阳光柔化、模糊，最终变得像一张伦勃朗的油画人像。他忽然扬起脸，眼神闪烁，「卢卡，你简直像个魔法师。你和爸爸是不是都长了看不见的耳朵，所以可以听到普通人听不到的哭声或者求救声？」  
莫德里奇咧开嘴，笑得有些得意，「我很喜欢你这个比喻。」


	10. 2-05 每个人都有青春期

尽管这趟航班耗时很短，莫德里奇还是在飞机上睡着了。伦敦湿重的灰色云层上方阳光无遮拦地扑面而来，穿过未放下遮光板的舷窗在眼皮里晕成一团暗红色的影子。  
莫德里奇做了一个长长的梦。梦中他一会儿是个少年，光着脚在开满洋蓟花的草地上奔跑，草叶被挤压后渗出特有的清苦气味，他用力地跑着，脚趾逐渐刺痛，远处教堂的白色尖顶跟着流下鲜血。过了一会儿他又变成了老人，身上接满管子和电线，吊瓶里的液体精疲力尽地吐出最后几滴，犹如所剩无几的生命。他抬起手，却惊恐地发现手臂变成一截黑色的枯枝。  
「尊敬的旅客们中午好，20分钟后我们将降落在萨格勒布机场，请您系好安全带，打开遮光板，谢谢配合。」  
莫德里奇依然在睡眠与清醒的交界处沉沉浮浮，海面和天空倒转，他坠入星空深处，却发不出声音。失重感攫取心脏，他只觉得头猛地撞上一块坚硬的东西，后脑跟着传来钝痛。「先生，请您系好安全带，打开遮光板。」空乘小姐的声音再度响起。  
他终于撑开眼皮，露出歉意的微笑，「抱歉。」莫德里奇向上推动不知何时合上的遮光板，机翼一阵抖动之后，飞机俯身冲破薄薄的云层。在机身下方，灰白色的道路穿过建筑或者草坪，如同解剖图里弯弯折折的神经和血脉，视线远端则是上城区连成一片的橘红屋顶，由于大气折射的缘故显得有些灰暗，它们紧密地相接与重叠，最终消失在闪着微光的淡紫色山脉开始隆起的地方。  
「伊万，醒醒。我们到了。」莫德里奇用胳膊肘捅了捅身边同样陷入熟睡的少年。  
等他们走下舷梯、搭上接驳车、取到托运的行李之后，莫德里奇自双肩包的夹层里拿出护照。入关的工作人员简单地同他聊了几句，便落下大大的印戳。  
「卢卡·莫德里奇先生，欢迎回家。」  
「谢谢。」  
他依然记得两年前自己穿过另一侧的透明玻璃门、前往登机口的情景。那天离境处是个长相甜美的女孩子，她简单看过他的护照，露出标准的职业笑容。「卢卡·莫德里奇先生，祝您一路平安。」  
告别和迎接互相重叠、浸染，宛如蒙太奇剪接的胶片，连接着漫长旅途两端的是伦敦忽晴忽雨的闪烁的午后，是壁炉里跳动的火光，是暖气欠费牙齿哆嗦着在被子里赶死线，是打不着火的蓝色高尔夫，是托特纳姆苍白又安静的长廊，是文档里最后一个句点末尾不断闪动的光标，是此刻安静推着行李走在身边的伊万·拉基蒂奇，他正好奇地东张西望，金发上跳跃着耀眼的光斑。  
莫德里奇从来没想过两年之后自己带回来一个孩子——并不像人们通常认为的那样源于一次忘记采取保护措施的深入灵魂的原始交流，而是来自一场悲哀的交通事故，以及随后发生的一连串意外。  
伊万察觉了他的目光，转过头来，「怎么了？」  
「没什么，我在找哪个出口方便坐车。」莫德里奇边走边打开手机里的日程安排，「过两天我得先去迪纳摩报道，嗯……然后是集中培训。我们还得赶紧决定你的学校。」  
其实还不止这些。要尽快租房；如果距离伊万的学校或是自己工作地太远的话，则需要去买一辆二手车，莫德里奇在心里的列表里坚决地划去高尔夫；以及……办理伊万的正式领养手续。  
他们回国之前莫德里奇又和舍甫琴科律师会面许多次。他这才意识到自己已经彻底远离了之前那种可以把衣服和电脑打包进行李箱的过程称之为「搬家」的生活，琐碎的事情主要来自拉基蒂奇家留下的这个孩子和不动产。大大小小的关于土地、房屋、保险和遗产税的合同看得莫德里奇头晕眼花，舍甫琴科便展开文件，挑重点内容一项项地说给他听，直至窗外亮起路灯，杯中咖啡也早已凉掉。  
「卢卡，有个好消息。」舍甫琴科笑着把一份文件推到他面前，「小家伙的姨妈已经被正式剥夺了监护权，从法律的角度来说，伊万在这个世界上已经没有监护人了。」  
莫德里奇不知道这算不算是个好消息。「嗯，我已经拜托了海布里的温格教授，一旦伊万失去监护人，他的抚养权会被移交到他们那儿。」  
舍甫琴科点点头，「听说你们打算回国？」  
「是的。」莫德里奇搅拌一下咖啡，却没有端起来喝。「嗯……在这里我的工作签很难办理领养。」  
「其实也不是必须办理正式手续，你知道的，法律和现实生活是不一样的。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「那样的话我就不是伊万的合法监护人，我甚至没有办法直接在他的转学申请上签字，还得请海布里的工作人员过来才行。」  
「这的确是个问题，会很不方便。」舍甫琴科略一沉思，赞同地点点头。「我明白了，祝你们好运。」时间长了，他开始知道虽然莫德里奇看起来温和无害，但一旦决定的事情就不会再改变。  
「舍甫琴科先生，谢谢您这段时间的帮助。」  
「不用，事务所已经从教授遗产里扣除我的薪水部分了，这些天又不是无偿劳动。」舍甫琴科依然是往日的精英模样，眼底却有了难得的笑意。  
莫德里奇满脸认真，「不，我能看出来您是真心地在帮助我。谢谢。」他深深地低头，向对面的人表示谢意。

忙碌起来之后日子总会过得很快。莫德里奇觉得自己拿着空白合同找科瓦奇先生签字还发生在昨天，今天就拿到了月度的第一笔奖金；领着伊万向福利机构的工作人员说明状况也发生在昨天，今天伊万就已经在餐桌上讨论美术兴趣小组的作业。  
「卢卡，你猜今天布置的作业是什么？」伊万饿虎扑食一般地往嘴里塞面条，没错，依然是莫德里奇招牌pasta。  
「总不会让你们画裸体人物之类的吧……」  
拉基蒂奇好像被面呛住了，脸孔突然充血变红，紧接着开始剧烈咳嗽。  
「慢一点，充分咀嚼有助消化。我想你不愿以后患上胃病。」莫德里奇似乎要给他示范标准的吃面方式，将叉子插入面堆然后慢慢转动，于是缠成一团的面条被他不紧不慢地送进嘴里。  
「才不是画人体。作业是将不同材质的物体进行肌理互换。」  
莫德里奇的眉毛稍微弹跳一下，「这是什么？」  
「比如说你选择的互换对象是一把手枪和一条鱼——这是两种材质的东西——然后把鱼画出手枪的质感，手枪画出鱼的质感。」  
「听上去很有意思。」莫德里奇认真地点头，「真有趣，我从没想过素描还能这样画。」  
「嗯，我也觉得特别好玩。我也很喜欢给我们讲美术史的米娅小姐，还有同组的同学。」伊万的呼吸重新变得顺畅，于是继续往嘴里塞面条。「都是很亲切的人，对我也很好，我真喜欢他们。但——」  
「怎么？」  
伊万的脸又略微地涨红了，「但是我真的不想再收到那些——那些——」  
莫德里奇惊异地瞪大眼睛，「我的天啊，伊万，你该不会又把哪个女孩给迷住了吧？」他放下叉子，开始仔仔细细打量对面的少年。伊万的脸型鼻型都相当标准，良好的骨骼形状决定了面孔轮廓端正又清晰，再加上一双明亮的如同深深潭水的灰绿色眼睛，伊万笑起来的时候它们会弯成一道半圆形的弧度，长长的淡金色睫毛扑闪得像是挠着心脏的小爪子……  
「怎么啦？我脸上又沾着东西了吗？」  
就像他现在笑得那样，唇角翘起，眼睛深处闪着明亮的光。无论周围多么灰暗和阴翳，好像只要有了伊万的笑容，身边就会立刻变得阳光明媚起来。  
他的监护对象不再是当年那个拽着他衣角、伸手用食指勾住自己小指、抬起脸来怯生生地看着他的男孩了，伊万逐渐成长，变成轮廓清晰的俊朗少年。  
莫德里奇觉得心脏被一只手轻轻地捏了一下。日子逐渐推移，如同夏日午后木地板上缓慢爬行的窗框投影，仔细凝视时难以察觉它轻慢的脚步，不经意地时间流逝之后才发现阴影早已向前飞奔。少年的成长也是如此，好像只是一个转身、一次回头，抱着膝盖哭泣的孩子已然挺拔如阳光下的柏树。  
「伊万，你好像……长大了。」  
他缓慢开口，心里充满某种不知从何而来的感动。  
可是他忘了这世界上有个词叫做青春期。莫德里奇觉得自己该早点意识到伊万的青春期变化——比如他的执拗和莫名的脾气、他上次在校长办公室里惹出的大麻烦。  
等到他们安顿下来、所有的领养手续办妥之后新学期已经开始了，莫德里奇只好请了半天假去找校长，请她同意伊万从第五周开始上课。干瘦而精明的女校长一副怀疑的神情——对莫德里奇的身份、与伊万的诡异年龄差，直至法定监护人拿出相关证件，她紧绷的唇线才有了稍微放缓的迹象。  
「所以莫德里奇先生，您确实是伊万·拉基蒂奇的家长。」  
「是的。您可真细心负责。」经历了一番折腾，莫德里奇也完全没有焦躁的迹象，依然好脾气地微笑，「伊万在您的学校我一定会很放心。」  
校长紧接着望向投向伊万，目光自窄小的无框镜片后面刺出，「孩子，他说得没错吧？」  
「当然没——」莫德里奇脱口而出，却意外地被伊万闷声闷气的声音打断了。「不是，他不是我的家长。」  
……  
天晓得那天莫德里奇是怎样忍了又忍，才克制着没把这个臭小子揍一顿。警惕性极高的校长甚至打电话叫来了警察，还说莫德里奇很有可能涉嫌伪造证件、绑架和非法拘禁。原本只需花几分钟办好的入学手续硬是耗去整整一天，如果不是给伊万办理领养手续的义工那天正好没有轮休、热心地帮莫德里奇做了证，恐怕他今天就得去体验一种足以拓展他人生阅历的生活了。  
「你今天到底是怎么回事？」  
「不，没什么。」拉基蒂奇向左侧扭着头，只留给驾驶座上的莫德里奇一个后脑勺。  
莫德里奇做了个深呼吸，手指无意识地敲打着方向盘，「为什么要说我不是你的监护人？」天晓得向来遵纪守法、连草坪都不会去踩的公民看到警察出现在眼前是怎样的心情。  
「我不想……」伊万发出小声的咕哝。  
「不想？」  
「没什么。」  
莫德里奇觉得脑袋痛像是要炸开了，「不想什么？你也看到了，你的一句话可以带来多大的麻烦。」  
拉基蒂奇咬住嘴唇，「对不起，害得你今天都没能去上班。」  
「这不算什么。」莫德里奇边叹气边打着方向，将墨绿色的菲亚特驶入右转道，然后缓缓踩下刹车。「伊万，我需要知道你的想法。你到底在想什么？」  
漫长的红灯结束之后，副驾驶座的少年也依然没有开口，于是莫德里奇也没有说话，车内陷入少见的沉默。他发动汽车，向右打了一整圈的方向，沿着直线开了大概两百米之后突然道歉，「抱歉，我刚才有点着急，语气不太好。」  
眼角的余光能看到拉基蒂奇慢慢摇头，却仍然没有说点儿什么的打算。  
莫德里奇想了想，「伊万，你是不是不愿意别人把我看做你的家长或是监护人？」  
「嗯。」  
青春期啊青春期，该死的青春期，莫德里奇在心里抓了狂，表面上还好好地扶着方向盘，灵魂却已经出窍，咣咣咣地用脑袋去捶驾驶面板。这个自带魔法效果的单词能把平日里开朗直率的少年变成打了一百个结的米诺斯迷宫，又变成深不可测的马里亚纳海沟。  
「那么，为什么？可以说说理由吗？」  
「我……不知道。就是不想。」  
好吧，他莫德里奇不仅仅是监护人，必要时刻还得变成忒修斯或者鹦鹉螺号潜水艇，「是不是担心我会管教你？还是觉得尴尬或者奇怪？」  
「可能都有……」拉基蒂奇开始咬手指甲。  
他算是搞清楚伊万的大致想法了，「我知道了。因为这让你觉得和别人都不一样对吗？确实会令人产生奇怪的羞耻感。你要不要听听我的故事？」  
伊万的脑袋终于转了回来，于是莫德里奇开始向他描述自己报道后的第五天，临近下班前若无其事地脱口而出「我要去接一下孩子，他今天在医院做中学入学体检」时休息室里的诡异场面。所有的东西都凝固了，像是电影里某种剪辑特效，科瓦奇递过来的打印纸停在半空，奥利奇外套只穿进一条袖子，又过了五秒，曼朱基奇才喷出嘴里的咖啡。  
「可是他们现在已经习惯了，这没什么的。」莫德里奇转动手腕向左打方向，稳稳泊进车位。  
「所以——除了、那个——监护人，我们还可以是朋友吗？」拉基蒂奇依然一动不动，于是他的监护人伸手过来解开安全带，顺便揉了揉他的头发。  
「当然。为什么不能是朋友？」莫德里奇笑了笑，「等成年之后你就不需要监护人了，所以不必担心，伊万。」  
这句话让伊万的眼睛亮了一下，不过莫德里奇的表情突然沉下去：「不过我们必须约好，今天的事情绝不可以再次发生，绝对、不能、再发生第二次。你必须向我保证这一点。」  
「我发誓我再也不会了。对不起。」  
莫德里奇松了一口气，拍拍他的肩，「回家！」  
和这次令监护人饱受打击的经历相比，伊万进入青春期的另一个标志则平和、显著得多。  
不像轻微洁癖的莫德里奇，不拘小节的青春期男孩总是显得有些脏乱，房间里的脏衣篓塞满了也不会记得搬进洗衣机。于是他的监护人只好承担了这项工作，把汗湿又干透的粘着盐渍的球衣或者卷成一团的袜子拨开，然后按照内衣外衣分门别类地整理好再拿去洗手间。  
「伊万，汗湿的衣服一定要立刻脱下来洗，我感觉我说过最起码一百次了。」莫德里奇已经绝望了，反正再说第一百零一次也不会怎样。  
他轻轻抖开最后一件T恤，一团诡异的黑色物质掉到脚下。莫德里奇皱着眉头，试探着用拖鞋鞋尖拨了拨，才看出是一条底裤。  
他用指尖轻轻拎住边缘的位置，正打算把它扔进内衣篓里时，鼻腔却捕捉到一阵又熟悉又陌生的体液发酵之后的恶劣气味，差点儿没吐出来。「伊万！你过来！」  
「啊？」窝在沙发里打游戏的少年听出声音里的不满，慌慌张张地丢下手柄跑回卧室。  
「你这孩子，怎么不说呢？藏起来都要臭了。」  
「说、说什么？」伊万满脸的困惑。  
莫德里奇用脚尖指了指地上一团黑色的不明物质，「这叫遗精，男孩进入青春期的标志，意味着你的身体里雄激素水平提高，并且开始生产精子了。为什么这种表情？我以为你在学校里肯定已经了解过了。」  
伊万一副吞进一整只生鸡蛋的表情，脸涨得通红。莫德里奇以为少年觉得害羞或者尴尬，「没什么丢人的，说明你长大了伊万。你要了解自己的身体变化，这一点也不奇怪，所有男孩都会经历的。」他转动眼珠想了想，「比如，我第一次遗精也是在梦里，也是差不多你这么大的时候。其实那个梦一点不香艳，我只记得——」  
「不要说了！——卢卡，不、不要说了！——我知道这个！！你不要再说了！我保证以后每天洗短裤！」伊万发出高分贝的尖叫，飞速捡起地上的短裤冲进洗手间，还咔哒一声锁上了门。  
「那短裤不能要了！」莫德里奇冲他的背影大喊，却没有得到回应。他摇摇头，把脏衣篓踢回房间角落，顺手抖了一下乱糟糟的床单，一张白色卡片却从被子里晃悠悠地飘落下来。  
糟了，该不会是情书之类的……莫德里奇可不想被伊万误会自己在窥视他的隐私，慌张地抓起纸片打算塞回去，没想到手指一滑，白纸翻了个面之后又重新躺回地板，静悄悄向他敞开胸怀，宛如倾吐瑰丽的秘密。  
莫德里奇猝不及防地看到了一个熟悉的人——金褐色的中长发，窄窄的脸，微微下垂的眉弓里藏着浅褐色的明亮眼睛，鼻梁略勾但挺拔——是他自己，穿着研究室发的毕业纪念t恤，手指比出傻乎乎的v字，冲着镜头咧开嘴大笑，背后的背景是托特纳姆的蓝色招牌。他想起来了，这是答辩结束那天拍的，如释重负的笑容显得格外放松。  
不过，它怎么会在伊万这里？莫德里奇犹豫了一会儿，还是将照片塞回自己的口袋。  
大概是不小心夹在某本书里，又被伊万拿去看了吧。这孩子真是，拿走的东西从不记得放回原处……


	11. 2-06 我会保护你

十月份最后一场雨水少见地湿热和厚重，不过温湿计里反常的水银柱只高涨了一天，便重新跌入正常数值的范围。自亚德里亚海上吹来的季风沿着海岸线亲吻山毛榉和橄榄树，温柔地侵入内陆和高山，又吻上无花果膨胀的黄褐色果实，令它们如同少女的额头般圆润饱满。  
实习期结束之后，莫德里奇终于成为独立的VR治疗师，考虑到他的专业情况和擅长应对的群体，他的组长尼科·科瓦奇会尽量给他安排儿童或者青少年来访者。  
莫德里奇记得他初次独立完成的VR引导，治疗对象是一个患上急性语言障碍的七岁男孩——原先的发声功能都十分正常，可某一天突然变得无法开口说话，排除器质性病变之后确认是精神层面导致的障碍，便被转送到迪纳摩。年轻的医生先后尝试了诸如游乐园、家庭餐厅这些能够帮助孩子放松的温和场景，引导后却收效甚微，男孩依然始终无法发出声音。莫德里奇看着厚厚的资料思索许久，最终决定请图像处理人员在普通的游乐园模式里加入少许惊吓的元素，可软件工程师皱着眉头说惊吓、恐怖或者血腥的场景不能被用于低龄儿童的治疗，莫德里奇似乎对这样的情况早有打算，笑着说我有一个办法，或许可以试试看。  
他再一次带着孩子进入VR之后，跑去虚拟广场上给男孩买了气球，对方似乎用眼神说了谢谢。莫德里奇笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，「你看，后面的人。」  
男孩下意识地扭头，突然看到一张出现在肩膀后面的脸——是个小丑，脸上抹着厚厚的白粉，眼睛上的黑色油彩是菱形的星星，又弯又红的嘴唇撕扯到耳边。本该发不出任何声音的男孩不由得尖叫出声。  
莫德里奇没说什么，只牵着孩子的手把他领到广场边的长椅上坐下，看着碧蓝天空中不断变化形状的云。不知过去多久，男孩才小声开口，「你……不问我吗？别人、都会问我……」  
「因为我在等你问我。」年轻的心理医生侧过脸，抿着嘴，满脸写着认真。「如果可以，我想听你说话。我会好好听的。」  
男孩低下头，莫德里奇从断断续续的描述里听到常年出差的父亲、总是加班的母亲，被请来照顾男孩的兼职学生换了又换……  
结束这次VR引导之后，莫德里奇向疲惫不堪的夫妻解释孩子的「病」只是为了吸引双亲的关注，他敏锐捕捉到父亲眼中轻微的愤怒，语气立刻变得冰冷。「他只是个七岁的孩子，不仅需要你们的陪伴，也需要你们把他当做独立的个体去对待、去交流，好好听他说的每一个字。」  
他在报告最后一页的底端落下鲜艳的印章，然后将它们交给科瓦奇。临床治疗师的工作就是这样，虽然一切已经宣告结束，但并不能让人感到释怀。经验丰富的组长看到莫德里奇两道眉毛之间又出现了熟悉的纵向条纹，不由得多宽慰他几句，最终补充道，「卢卡，放轻松点。你见多这些破事之后就会习惯了。」  
莫德里奇当然知道选择临床心理学之后需要面对的都是什么，他也记得已经不在人间的教授对自己的评价——「你的性格耐心又温柔，又非常擅长共情，这对你从事这份工作很有利，但请始终记住一点——不要试图去保护你遇到的每一个人。」  
「……所以，这是我第一个独立完成的病例。您觉得怎样？」  
莫德里奇弯下腰，将一束纯白的百合轻轻放在被伦敦累月的细雨浸润着的白色大理石石碑上，头发斑白的教授眼神严肃，嘴角却有一丝似有似无的笑意。他仿佛又听见了熟悉的笑声和说话声，听见他催促自己写论文，又或者同自己商量实验该怎么修改。  
经过莫德里奇这番耗时的汇报，伊万先前放下的花已经被雨水浸透，百合细长的花瓣上落满水珠，又一颗颗地滚进花心深处。  
距离那场改变一切的交通事故已经过去整整一年了。  
莫德里奇蹲下身，轻轻拨去伊万刚才清理碑面时漏下的几根枯黄杂草，又将两束百合并列地摆放整齐。「这段日子以来我渐渐明白了。一个小小的治疗师确实没法保护所有人，但是如果可以的话，我想尽可能地保护伊万。我会好好保护他、照顾他。」他又看了看教授旁边、笑得亲切灿烂的夫人，「我保证。」  
他转过身，目光落在远处撑着伞静静蹲在云杉下面的少年身上。伊万今天也穿了黑色的正装，但不是葬礼上的那一套，领带则是借了莫德里奇的来用，长度刚好合适。  
他快步走过去。  
伊万的伞向上扬起，露出一张哀伤的脸，灰绿色的眼睛里转动着一层薄薄的泪膜。「我还是很想爸爸和妈妈，还有德扬。」  
莫德里奇点点头，同样举着伞蹲在他的身边，和他一起凝视着青绿草地上向四周蔓延的大大小小的石碑。「是的，我也非常想念他们。」  
「可是另一方面，我觉得在萨格勒布读书很好，和你在一起生活也很开心。我不想变得那么开心，我也不应该那么开心……」  
「为什么？」莫德里奇当然知道答案，可他需要伊万亲口说出来。  
「这像是——像是我已经把他们忘掉了。我现在还活得那么好，简直就是……就是——」  
「像是一种背叛，对不对？」  
伊万缓慢地点头，稍微挪过来一点，却依然被撑开的雨伞隔开一段不长也不短的距离。  
「听我说。你从来没有真的忘记，而只是把他们放进了心灵的最深处。快乐会掩盖住我们的伤口，但不能令伤痛消失。你应该听过这种说法——时间可以治愈一切。然而不是这样的，有些伤会随着时间过去而变淡、愈合，但有些伤痕不太一样，它们一旦留下，就再也不会消失。」  
雨势转小，自伞沿滴落的细长雨线逐渐变成断断续续的雨珠，伊万的泪水终于漫出眼眶，宛如伞内也落进大颗雨滴。  
「伊万，悲伤和快乐并不矛盾，遗忘和想念也不矛盾。你没有背叛任何人，只是好好地继续你的人生，好好地生活。爸爸妈妈和哥哥永远在你的心里，每到深夜还是会流血会剧痛，但这并不妨碍你依然可以健康快乐地长大，依然那么坚强、那么乐观，就像一直以来他们将你抚养的那样，我想这也是他们最愿意看到的事情。」他收起雨伞，用力搂了一下少年的肩又放开。「活着很累、很辛苦，但活着也特别美好。这是你告诉我的，还记得吗？」  
草地上散落的石碑犹如死神的键盘，在墓园上空残忍敲击出永别的空寂回音，每一帧凝固的脸孔后都隐藏着一个故事、一段记忆、一道永生不愈的伤口。死亡带来的苦痛和别离不会淡去，不会消失，犹如陷进手掌里的刺，一旦触及便隐隐作痛。但生活总归还要继续吧，最终这世上的每个人都将学会在绝望中保持勇敢，或是满心悲伤地迎来新的快乐；都将学会边哭边微笑，又或者笑着笑着掉下泪来。  
所有人都是这样慢慢成长的——既感到开心，有时也觉得痛苦；既充满希望，又会掉进绝望。生命本就是喜剧与悲剧的交织缠绕，最终挽成一个混乱温柔的结。如果说接受矛盾与复杂是人生的必修课，莫德里奇只是在难过伊万来到这堂课的时间实在太早太早了……  
「雨停了。」他站起来跺着有些发麻的脚，向蹲在地上的少年伸出手去。「我们回去吧，伊万。」  
空气中浮动着正在轻微腐烂的枯叶气味，淡淡的阳光自云层后方闪现，鹅卵石小路的缝隙里填满雨水，在微弱光芒的照耀下闪闪发亮。他们并肩走进深秋雨后湿润的雾气，一路留下两道水痕般的影子，阳光稀薄而顽强，点点滴滴浸染了未来数不尽的相伴的日子，所有想到的和没想到的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完。


	12. 3-01 战争后遗症

哪怕很多年之后，早已不再担任VR治疗引导师的卢卡·莫德里奇也还是会回想起奥列格上尉，想起他严重的恐惧症，黑白相片里脸孔模糊的女孩玛莎，以及面色苍白，手握粗糙匕首的男孩。  
那是他来到迪纳摩精神健康中心的第二年，已经成为儿童与青少年部门最优秀的治疗引导师之一。他总是耐心又细心，好像永远不会厌倦。  
另一方面，他也几乎成为图像处理部门最「不受待见」的人。不知该说莫德里奇对VR模拟技术永远不满意呢，还是说他孜孜不倦的探索精神永无止境，这位年轻的医生总是向软件维护员和场景设计师提出千奇百怪的要求，让他们在预设的场景里增添原本没有的人物动物，修改建筑的立面，又或者扩大一片森林的面积。  
「哎呀，拜托了，这个孩子说他的梦里总是出现一匹粉红色的马……我想一定有什么原因。」  
「卢卡·莫德里奇！你有完没完！」  
莫德里奇眨了眨眼，「预设的场景就那么几十种，这地球上需要帮助的病人可有成百上千个……程序都是死的，怎么能用死的程序来限制活人的思维呢。」  
于是莫德里奇总能排进「月度最受欢迎VR引导师」前三的同时，也牢牢霸占着图像处理部门私下评选的「月度最讨厌员工」第一的位置，莫德里奇总在月末跑去怨声载道的程序员中间笑着道歉，并且请他们喝酒作为补偿。  
「卢卡，下次可不是喝一次酒就可以解决的了！」  
罪魁祸首总是趴在吧台上端着一杯甜味的气泡酒，晃晃他的金发，微笑着说好好好，以后我一定不会给你们添麻烦了，身边的曼朱基齐也总是大力拍着他的后背，「你喝的叫做饮料！酒味水果汁！」  
一帮人往往闹到凌晨才各自回家，酒量约等于零的莫德里奇只需要几杯气泡酒就足够失去行动力，灌下不少伏特加的曼朱基齐自告奋勇送他回去。  
然而下个月的第一天或者第二天，总有一个暴躁的声音打破寂静，从迪纳摩的休息室传到公共走廊。  
「卢卡·莫德里奇！你又来！有完没完！」  
莫德里奇对现状很满足，不仅仅因为工作一年便得到加薪、同事们都非常友善，还因为他发现自己对这份工作的热爱程度比想象中还要多，所有在做的事情都是有意义的——尽可能地保护和帮助那些受到伤害的孩子。  
所以那天科瓦奇叫他去办公室的时候，他只觉得满心期待，在那儿等待自己的一定又是一个需要他的人。  
「现在有个不太好办的病人，请你也看一下吧。」组长难得地愁容满面，边说边递给他一份资料。  
莫德里奇接过厚厚的一沓文件看了起来。这是一位应激障碍患者，47岁，男性，在一家医院做着普通的文职工作。据他本人描述症状开始于六个月之前，一旦接近密集人群就会产生轻微的恐惧反应，原本还处于可控制的范围内，但随着时间推移情况越发严重，他变得无法出门，到最后甚至无法拥抱自己的小儿子。  
「这看起来有点像急性应激障碍引发的恐惧症，不过……」莫德里奇继续向后翻阅。  
「别急着下结论。」  
奥列格曾是一名军人，他参与了内战并在战争中失去了与自己相依为命的妹妹。莫德里奇的眉头紧了紧，继续向下阅读几行以后嘴巴张成了O型。  
「没错，奥列格先生官至上尉，是当时随军的军医。不过他负责的部分是为士兵们进行心理疏导，擅长的部分正是应激障碍与催眠疗法。也就是说，他和我们一样是一位心理医生。」科瓦奇的声音听上去有些疲惫，他向后倒进座椅靠背里，像一只被子弹击中后掉在地上的软绵绵的鸽子。  
莫德里奇又把装订成册的资料翻回前面，「哦……原来他的父母在战争爆发前已经离婚了，他一直和妹妹生活在一起。」  
「是的。奥列格上尉的情况比较特殊，也很复杂，虽然强制用药物控制也不是不行，但我不想那么简单粗暴。所以……我们讨论之后决定成立一个综合治疗小组，卢卡，你愿意参加吗？事先说明这是自愿的。」科瓦奇双手交叉，指尖顶着下巴，带了点担忧的目光直直地望过来。  
「当然。」莫德里奇几乎没有犹豫，「如果可以的话，或许我可以同他聊聊。」  
科瓦奇的眉头稍微舒展一些，「我领你去见见奥列格上尉，他现在就在后面的住院部。」  
莫德里奇第一次和奥列格见面时只试探性地聊了聊他的家人，面部轮廓坚硬的曾经的军医在提及孩子的时候，脸上如同刀刻斧劈般的皱纹也瞬间软化下来，「他是上帝送到我身边的天使。」他笑了笑，随即望向窗外。  
莫德里奇及时捕捉到了那双深褐色瞳孔里一丝几不可察的波动。不完全是父亲面对孩子时的柔软心情，而更接近于一种负面情绪，令人感到意外。不过那变化太过细微，他无法判定到底是愤怒、恐惧或者悲伤。  
他边琢磨刚才的对话边走出病房，正好撞上步履匆忙的曼朱基齐。马里奥个子很大，走起路却十分轻巧，总是像这样两条腿摆动得飞快，如同一架又沉重又灵活的重型机车。  
「我天，是谁……咦卢卡，你怎么在这里？」没来得及刹住脚步的曼朱基齐撞到刚走出房门的莫德里奇的肩膀，令正在低头思索、完全没有察觉周围情况的人发出一声惊叫。  
「嗯……科瓦奇先生说有个情况复杂的病例，让我来学习一下。」  
曼朱基齐露出恍然大悟的表情，「真巧，我正好来转告护士调医嘱。」  
「这三次VR引导都是你做的？」  
曼朱基齐点点头，深刻的抬头纹浮现出来，脸色也变得有些阴沉。「这人的自我防御太强了，他不是故意和我作对，但几乎所有方法都没用。」他摇头摇得有些夸张。  
毕竟他们所能够用上的手法、谈话对策，奥列格也全部懂得原理和作用。虽然他主观上愿意听从其他心理医生的安排，但潜意识里的抵抗依然非常激烈。  
「他妈的，简直跟我自己也上了战场一样，没见过这么费劲的。」  
莫德里奇想了想，「你打算用内爆法去帮他克服恐惧症吗？」  
「对，不过行不通。目前为止他在模拟情境中表现得非常……正常，哪怕我们已经选择了与他直接参与的那几次武装冲突最接近的场景，什么乱七八糟的玩意都用上了。我想，恐惧症的根源或许不是战争本身。得试试别的思路。」曼朱基齐大步走向护士站，把身边的莫德里奇甩下一截。  
「资料里还说他有一个妹妹，」莫德里奇依然觉得这是很重要的线索，「在战争中不幸遇难了。他后来提过这事吗？」  
「没错，其实这就是他主动说的。奥列格说他依然对妹妹的事感到内疚和愤怒。这的确是个突破口，可是——」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇屏住呼吸等待下文。  
「我当然试了引导时帮助他回忆当时的情景，他却什么也想不起来，时间、地点，具体的人、当时的情况，他全忘光了。」曼朱基齐已经把修改后的医嘱递给护士，冲她点点头。「时间过去太久，现在很难确定究竟是外因性失忆还是受到药物影响，甚至有可能只是当时头部受到一次撞击。战争嘛，什么事都有可能发生。」他耸了耸肩膀。「算上健忘症，这事更复杂了……」  
莫德里奇点点头表示同意，但他此刻也没有更好的想法，于是没开口再说些什么。  
两人一路从住院部走出来，穿过中心花园来到候诊大厅，在等待电梯的过程中曼朱基齐闲得无聊，开始逐条阅读电子屏上弹出的医师信息。莫德里奇看到自己傻乎乎的证件照出现在那上面，不由得干咳一声。  
那是他刚报道的时候拍的，然而就在前一天理发师不小心把他的头发削去太多……莫德里奇认真考虑和管理部门的技术人员商量一下，能不能给他换一张照片。  
「你那照片一点儿不像本人，傻死了。」曼朱基齐顺着他的目光看过去，毫不客气地发表评论。  
「你觉得你的很好吗？」莫德里奇说话的时候照片正好滚动到了下一张，于是马里奥正在屏幕里瞪着眼睛看向他们，额头上布满挤出的皱纹。「看起来这么凶，如果我是病人绝不会选你。」  
曼朱基齐盯着那些不断闪动的医生简介，表情忽然沉了下去，几乎变成照片里一样的神色。莫德里奇好奇地推了他一把，「想什么呢？」  
他的同事兼朋友猛地转过脸，眼睛里跳动着点点的光亮。「我有了一个主意。」  
「嗯？」  
「或许我们可以试试家庭小组咨询。你挺擅长这个不是吗？他的妻子和孩子们——说不定我们能从他的家人那儿得到一些信息。」

 

没过几天，病人的亲属如约来到莫德里奇的办公室。年轻的治疗引导师仔细打量着他的家庭成员——妻子和两个儿子，看起来十分和谐的四口之家。  
莫德里奇从和战争毫无关联的话题开始他的谈话，希望能够捕捉到这个普通又平和的家庭之下隐藏的不和谐因素，进而寻找到破解恐惧症的钥匙。可是随着交谈深入，他却越发肯定这几乎是美满家庭的典范，夫妻间的交流模式是最理想的那种，平等、积极，偶尔产生分歧但双方都会很理性地讨论，而两个孩子和父母的关系也非常融洽。这一切总该不会是表演出来的，哪怕奥列格本人的潜意识里的自我防御再强，也不可能控制他的整个家庭都和自己一样滴水不漏。  
他在心里小声叹气，笔尖依然在纸上流畅地运转。夫妻交流模式……亲子模式……  
「哦对了亲爱的，我给你带来了你的工作日志，在你那么多本里面可不好找。」笑起来很好看的妻子好像突然想起了什么，从包里拿出一本黑色封皮的本子递了过去，而依然穿着医院拖鞋的奥列格接过日志本，吻了吻妻子的面颊。「这可帮了我大忙了。」  
「原来您也习惯做工作日志。」莫德里奇若有所思地盯着那个厚厚的黑色本子。  
「是的，并且这么多年我都坚持用纸和笔记录。莫德里奇医生，像你们这样的年轻人肯定都换成电脑了吧。」  
莫德里奇感到不好意思般挠挠头，「您说得没错。」  
约定的一个小时很快过去，小护士轻轻敲门，探了个脑袋进来说科瓦奇医生给病人安排了一次脑部核磁共振。莫德里奇点点头，请护理人员帮忙把奥列格送去检查室，临走的时候提前给的镇定剂逐渐失效，上尉的神色明显有了变化，牙齿紧紧咬住，额前渗出细密的汗珠。莫德里奇试图劝慰几句，曾经的心理医生勉力压制住自己的焦躁，冲他点点头，「没事的，我很好。」  
门刚一合上，刚才面容平静甚至看上去心情愉快的妻子突然用手捂住脸，低低的抽泣自指缝中透出。「莫德里奇医生，请您一定要帮帮他。」  
莫德里奇咬了下嘴唇，「我会的。这正是我的工作。」  
「我没有办法——我不想让他担心太多。他真的很不好，我能感觉得到但说不出来。我想要帮他，可是总觉得他离我越来越远……」  
他等待几秒钟才开口，「夫人，您不要着急，如果想到了什么请跟我说好吗？无论是什么小事都可以。或者您是否知道您先生曾经有一个双胞胎妹妹？」  
「我知道玛莎，但我从来没有见过。我们认识的时候战争已经结束了，米哈伊尔给我看过她的照片。可是他说可能是当时受到的打击太大，已经什么都想不起来了……」  
「心因性失忆？还是应激障碍触发的记忆障碍……」莫德里奇小声嘟囔，在报告后面加上一句话。  
「莫德里奇医生，我都仔仔细细回忆过了，之前也和科瓦奇医生聊过，但我真的想不起来任何原因——半年前他突然变得害怕和人接触，包括自己的孩子——天哪，我从来没见他怕成那样……那么高的一个人缩成在我怀里，哪里也去不了。」奥列格太太抬起眼睛，大颗泪水又从眼眶里滚落出来。  
「夫人，您不要着急。我们会努力找到原因的，一定可以帮助他。」莫德里奇又耐心地等待，直至她冷静下来。  
病人的妻子擦去泪水，声音里依然含有哽咽，「对不起，给您添麻烦了。」  
「怎么会，您有任何问题，或者想起来任何细节都可以和我说。」莫德里奇打开柜门取出一个纸杯，跑去办公室的角落接了一杯水，然后重新走过来坐在她身边。他把纸杯递过去，看似随意地发问，「请问，奥列格他……和你们的小儿子之间有没有发生过什么事？」  
眼眶略微发红的女士接过纸杯点头致谢，「怎么了？为什么这么问？小伊万今年才六岁。」  
莫德里奇看了看坐在办公室另一端的两个孩子。通过刚才的聊天他已经知道，大儿子已经在读中学，而小儿子则刚刚上小学，两个男孩年纪差了接近十岁，可感情很好。「他上次也同我聊到伊万，我不怀疑他作为父亲对儿子的爱。可是他还流露出一些……我不确定，像是悲伤，又像是愤怒。您知道他们父子之间发生过什么吗？或者我是否可以同他直接聊聊？」  
「您……」  
「在奥列格先生之前，我打交道最多的就是孩子。请您相信我，好吗？」  
「当然。但我确定他们之间不会有问题。如果可以帮上忙，请您尽管问吧。伊万！请你过来一下好吗？医生有一些关于爸爸的问题想问你。」  
哥哥拍了一下年幼孩子的肩膀，于是他迈着短短的腿跑到莫德里奇身边，「莫德里奇先生，您有什么问题吗？」  
年轻的引导师笑了，「小伊万，你叫我卢卡就可以了。」  
莫德里奇耐心听着小儿子断断续续又思维跳跃的描述——他的爸爸和其他爸爸没有区别，周末一起去参加亲子活动，纠正他读字母的发音，在院子里用捡来的树根做手工，偶尔因为伊万撒谎板起脸来严肃地训斥几句。  
「爸爸突然之间就不愿意和我在一起了。」伊万的小脸圆乎乎的，大眼睛里满是委屈。「他们都说我没有做错什么，可是如果真的是这样的话，爸爸为什么会躲着我呢……」  
莫德里奇揉了揉孩子软软的浅棕色头发，语气一如既往地柔和，「你当然没有错，爸爸也依然很爱你，只是爸爸最近不太舒服，这让他不能好好地抱你。」  
「那么爸爸是生病了吗？我也生过很严重的病，可是我没有不愿意和爸爸在一起啊。」  
他蹲下身，尽量平视着孩子的眼睛，「伊万，这个世界上有很多种病。我们现在不清楚爸爸是不是生了病，或者生了什么病。不过无论是什么原因，我们都会努力帮他变回从前的样子，好吗？」  
送走家属之后，莫德里奇在报告上郑重地签好名，然后送去科瓦奇的办公室。  
「所以你认为病人的压力源不是现在的家庭。」  
「没错。我相信根源依然是那场战争留下的创后反应。」  
「可是战争结束已经这么多年了，奥列格也早就不再担任临床医生，而是转职成文职人员。」科瓦奇无意识地摸着自己的下巴，「再加上记忆障碍……」  
「如果可以的话，我想为他进行一次VR引导。」  
组长的脸色变得凝重起来，「这没问题，不过，我需要先听听你的方案。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「我现在还只有一个模糊的想法，至于具体方案还需要大家一起商量。我认为玛莎——也就是病人的妹妹非常关键，可是我们现在就连她死去的时间、地点和过程都搞不清楚。」  
「时间过去这么久，失忆的原因有那么多，按照我的经验恢复的可能性为零。况且病人也未必会配合。」  
莫德里奇挺直了腰板，声音很轻，但单词一个个咬得很清楚，「所以我希望能够修改VR模拟器里预设的场景，我想加进一些东西作为刺激源。」  
「你又有了什么新计划？」科瓦奇的手指头开始无意识地敲打桌面，发出轻微的叩击声。  
「我想试着在场景里加入一些……孩子，六岁左右，男孩女孩都试试看。」莫德里奇轻声说着，眉头轻微拧起，明亮如同琥珀般的眼睛深处却仿佛正跳动两团火焰，「我不太确定，不过我觉得他真正恐惧的似乎是孩子。」


	13. 3-02 甜食总会令人心情变好

「卢卡，我想和你商量一件事。」  
明明平时懒觉怎么都睡不够，这个周日拉基蒂奇却一反常态地说有重要的事，早早爬起来出了门，临近午饭时才回来，还神秘兮兮地拿回来一个精美的小纸袋。他拎着纸袋摸进厨房捣鼓一阵，然后又跑去卧室，同正在加班的莫德里奇说有个惊喜。  
「是什么？」  
「你一会儿就知道了。」  
莫德里奇本想写完最后一页报告再去吃午饭，可伊万就这么赖在他的房间不走了，拽过一张折叠椅一屁股坐在办公桌对面，撑着下巴笑眯眯地看着他。莫德里奇尽可能将注意力集中在文档上，可屏幕上方总有一道一动不动的带了点傻笑的目光，像捣乱的松鼠拨乱松果般，伊万期待的视线也不断翻动他脑中组织好的语句。他只好合上屏幕举起双手，「我投降。你要跟我说什么？」  
伊万笑得像某种温顺的大型犬类。「出来看看就知道了。」  
莫德里奇跟着他走到客厅，发现餐桌上放着几个盘子，里面的内容物则是不同颜色的小点心，伊万甚至还用蒸馏壶煮了两人份的咖啡，他抽动一下鼻子——空气里正弥漫着萃取后浓浓的油脂香气，肯定用了很好的咖啡粉。  
「卢卡，这些是我在一家叫做street&story的咖啡店买来的，都是很受欢迎的口味，你先试一试哪种比较好吃？」  
莫德里奇稍微抬起眉毛。他爱吃甜点是真的，大概因为童年时期没能充分地摄入足够满足一个孩子对甜食全部美好幻想的糖分，直至成年之后，莫德里奇发现自己虽然对菜肴没有太大兴趣，可甜食方面一点也不愿意含糊。无论他去了哪个城市，最先弄清楚的绝对不是餐馆的分布或者交通路线图，而是哪家咖啡馆的杏仁乳酪口感最柔和，哪个牌子的牛乳圣代味道最香甜，哪里的蜂巢蛋糕闻起来像是亚德里亚海面上的阳光，又是哪家店的抹茶慕斯最浓郁。教科书里描述过一种「补偿心态」，莫德里奇偶尔也会觉得弗洛伊德的理论有那么一点儿根据。另一方面，幸好他的基因得到上帝的偏爱，无论吃进多少糖分也完全没有发胖或者患病的迹象，这才促使他敢于放心地塞进那些高糖高热量的食物。  
伊万今天热情得有点反常，将每种点心都切了一小块下来装在大盘子里，再推到莫德里奇眼前。他本想先开口问他究竟是有什么事，可是手指却不听使唤地抓过右手边的塑料勺。  
「嗯，奶油很香」、「草莓慕斯里的果酱要是再甜一些就好了」、「我喜欢乳酪蛋糕，虽然味道很浓厚但有种很轻盈的口感，真不错」。  
伊万认真听着莫德里奇的点评，依旧笑眯眯撑着下巴坐在认真品味点心的监护人对面，没有说话，也没有抓起勺子一道品尝。眼看着莫德里奇快要把试吃拼盘扫荡干净，拉基蒂奇才慢慢开口，「卢卡，你觉得怎样？」  
「这家店乳酪和奶油系列都不错，但水果方面相对差一些。」  
「所以，这就是我想和你商量的事——」  
「嗯？」他的监护人正在恋恋不舍地用小勺刮掉盘子底部粘着的最后一小块乳酪蛋糕。  
「我想……去这家咖啡店打工。他们家的甜点还不错吧？」  
莫德里奇轻轻咬了一下嘴里的塑料勺，正在思索该如何回答，便又听见伊万略带点兴奋的解说。  
「我去和店长聊过了，只是每周二、四、六下午的四点到六点，那个时候我已经下课了。店长人很好的，还说会教我做咖啡拉花和点心，我今天特意去厨房看了一圈，很干净，各种材料和工具也都很齐，然后顺便买了几个卖得最好的点心回来，你也觉得没问题吧？」  
莫德里奇哦了一声，将空盘子推到一边，抱起胳膊望向伊万，他正一副兴致勃勃的样子，脸色微微涨红。  
见监护人没有明确地表示反对，伊万的眼睛更亮了，「一定不会影响学习的，我上周的测试拿到班级第三，下个月的考试一定可以全A。怎么样？可以吗？」  
其实莫德里奇早就在大扫除时看到了咖啡店招聘兼职的传单，也记得伊万旁敲侧击说隔壁桌的男生打了一个暑假的工，终于攒够钱买下女朋友心仪已久的饰品。他刚想点头同意，却突然想要小小地捉弄他一下。  
「怎么了？帮隔壁弗拉基米尔先生洗车的零花钱已经不够啦？女朋友看上什么了？」  
伊万的脸果然又变得像草莓慕斯上的浆果一般通红。他放下叉子，眼睛却只盯着切开的蛋糕，「才不是！我有了女朋友的话一定会告诉你的。」  
莫德里奇忍不住笑出声，「好了好了，我同意了。」  
「真、真的吗？」  
「当然。你一副这么期待的样子，怎么会忍心拒绝。」  
「但是卢卡！我真的不是想给女朋友买礼物！不对，我根本没有女朋友。」  
等莫德里奇好不容易笑完，伊万的脸已经没有刚才那么红了。他终于坐直身子，一本正经地向对面的少年道谢，「谢谢你请我吃了这么棒的点心。我很喜欢。」  
伊万扬起脑袋，然后大幅度摇摇头，「不用谢啊卢卡，你最近是不是有点累？我……我觉得吃点甜品心情会变好。你觉得呢？你现在……有没有觉得好一点？」  
莫德里奇脑中突兀地浮现奥列格的报告。治疗小组的方案修改了五次才通过，VR引导流程的细节也反复敲定，明天就要开始正式治疗，而莫德里奇是这次治疗的第一引导师。  
他已经尽可能将工作中的紧张和压力隔绝在家门外面，没想到这孩子还是觉察出自己近日以来的紧绷。  
「我今年已经十六岁了。」伊万挺了挺胸，带着点骄傲又庄重的神情。「如果、如果你遇到什么不开心的事，可以对我说。至少，我可以帮你煮咖啡或者带一些你喜欢的甜品回来。」  
「谢谢你，伊万。」莫德里奇微微点头，「我很高兴你愿意这样想。不过现在我只希望你保护好自己尽量别生病、别受伤，去做你想尝试的事、努力成为想要成为的人。好吗？」  
「我又不是小孩……」伊万小声嘟囔着低下头，情绪以肉眼可见的速度低落下去，变成一个垂头丧气的落跑士兵。  
莫德里奇又忍不住在心里偷笑出声，只有孩子才会像伊万这样，把心情全部写在脸上。他抬手想揉揉对方的头发，没想到右手刚伸出去就被一把拨开。「我去刷盘子。」  
隔着老远他也听见盘子在水槽里激烈碰撞的声音。无辜的餐具们被当做发泄不满的道具，可怜兮兮地发出求救，但莫德里奇没有理会，径直走回卧室完成他的报告。  
他已经总结出经验，一旦遇上这种情况，让伊万自己冷静一段时间就好了。

 

第二天的VR模拟引导于下午一时三十分正式开始。奥列格已经被注射了适量的镇定剂，这能够帮助他冷静地思考和回忆，但量也不能太多，因为在模拟引导之中病人全程需要保持清醒。莫德里奇最后检查一遍程序的设置，然后核对传感器上的数字。他将其中一副交给正在闭目养神的患者，另一副则攥在自己手里。冰凉的小物件硌痛了他的掌心，年轻的心理医生这才发现手掌里不知何时已经积累一层薄薄的汗。  
「奥列格先生，请您在这份风险书上签字。别担心，如果真的遇上什么突发状况，我们会及时终止程序。您不会受到任何伤害。」  
奥列格倒是神色轻松，边抓过水笔签名边笑着说自己跟不上时代了，这么先进的技术居然都没有尝试过，难怪从战场上回来之后就没法当医生。  
莫德里奇也签完字，看着他的病人将传感器贴上太阳穴，然后向后倒进宽大的椅背。他也深吸一口气，迅速地将自己连进虚拟系统。  
他选择的场景是常见的平原乡村风光，此刻他正站在一条未经修整的小路边，几户人家稀稀落落地点缀在青黄色的村落中，远处还有一个看上去已经废弃的磨坊，风车叶片破损得厉害，像几根残缺的手指。  
奥列格正在他的身边，发出一声克制的感叹。「这简直做得像真的。」  
「没错，所以现在的心理医生会将这项技术用于催眠或者场景唤起，也有一些拿来做脱敏治疗。」  
「真了不起，这真了不起。这样一来，催眠可变得容易太多了。」退役了的心理医生盯着自己的手掌，五指不断并拢、展开，仿佛在仔细体会这个虚拟空间里的身体触觉。  
「所以您的孩子们如果以后沉迷这种VR实景游戏，可千万不要过分责备他们。毕竟……就连我有时候也会玩到上瘾然后被系统强制踢下线。」莫德里奇感到不好意思般笑了笑。「我们走这边吧。」  
「您选的这个场景我从来没见过——我是说在VR模拟里，不过还真的很像战时的帕克拉茨。」  
莫德里奇偏过头，好似略微感到惊讶。「是吗？那可真巧。对了，您去过那儿？」  
「嗯，不过不是战事最吃紧的时候，我甚至从来没见过人民军。他们当时离萨格勒布只有五十公里。」  
年代久远，米哈伊尔·奥列格上尉的个人行踪早已无法查证。但他当时属于克罗地亚正规军，部队番号和行进路线总不会变化。莫德里奇跑去图书馆借了历史书来看，又联系上奥列格的妻子，请她向军队里的档案所核实了日期和地点，最终确定奥列格当时所在的连队曾在帕克拉茨短暂地驻扎，并和一小股塞尔维亚民间游击队爆发了激烈冲突。  
大风卷着枯草扑打着歪斜的屋墙，沙土在远处的山坡上来回滚动，犹如翻腾的兽群。奥列格皱起眉头，脚步随之停下，他一边不安地抽动鼻翼，一边叫住前面的年轻治疗引导师，「莫德里奇医生，我们可不可以换个方向？」  
「怎么了吗？」  
「这里看上去像是会发生不好的事。」他的警惕性越发高了，肩膀也随之拱起，如同一只受到惊吓的动物。  
莫德里奇点点头，自前面折返回来。「没问题，奥列格先生。如果您觉得还有哪里不对劲，请及时和我说。」  
「我明白。」  
莫德里奇笃定奥列格的秘密一定和孩子有关，于是他拜托VR图像处理人员在这片虚拟世界里插入各种与孩童相关的碎片。  
他和奥列格路过比树枝还要枯瘦的小乞丐，睁着可怜巴巴的大眼睛望向他们；也看见与家人走散的女孩沿路哭喊；甚至还有陈尸路边，身上只盖着一层白布的幼儿……  
可是奥列格只是绷紧脸孔快速走过，假装他们都不存在。  
「莫德里奇医生，我觉得有些不舒服，好像……」  
引导师仔细看去，果然看到他的治疗对象脸色有些苍白，而在他的监控视野里清晰显示出奥列格的心率血压等一系列数据，与之前的平稳相比，那些波形此刻正在不安地起起伏伏。  
「好的，不必勉强自己。」  
至少今天不是一无所获，可是那个神秘的孩子到底扮演了什么角色……莫德里奇刚想结束本次VR引导，身后却突然受到撞击，他转身一看，是个手里拿着一把粗糙的木匕首，大约正在做战争游戏的男孩。  
他无奈地耸肩，刚想对奥列格说些什么，却只来得及看见视野右上方的波形疯狂地跳动，如同癫狂的过山车，又像是风暴掀起的巨浪。  
「不要！——不要！」他的病人捂着头，慢慢地蹲下，表情痛苦而狰狞。「玛莎！不要！」  
莫德里奇立刻以管理员身份接管了奥列格的控制系统，随后发出代表紧急情况的信号。他以最快的速度退出程序、睁开眼睛、取下传感器，只看见身边的高大男子手脚抽搐，眼皮微微翻开露出通红的眼珠，鼻孔里喷出大量鲜血。  
「玛莎——不！——不要！放开她！」  
莫德里奇冲过去试图按住病人，却被奥列格壮实的胳膊狠狠掀翻，狼狈地跌坐在地。这时紧急医护人员也及时赶来，他们破门而入，一片手忙脚乱。两针镇定剂下去，奥列格终于不再挣扎，紧闭的眼皮微微颤抖——这是因为眼珠依然在眼睑下面飞速转动。  
「我们得送他去病房，还要做个检查。卢卡你怎么回事？都跟他说了些什么？」相识的护士在忙乱中抛来略带点抱怨的质疑。莫德里奇刚从地上爬起来，袖子和胸口都沾满斑斑血迹，看起来有些吓人。「我不确定，这……发生得太突然了，我——我需要整理一下……」  
他挤上前翻开奥列格的眼皮，充血的眼珠依然在疯狂晃动，大颗泪水滚滚落下。「等等，这是催眠？难道他被催眠了？不会啊……等一下，我有话要问他！」他用力抓住病人的肩膀拍打他的脸颊，试图冲对方喊话。  
「见鬼，都这样了还问什么？快放开卢卡，你想害死他吗？！」  
莫德里奇只好眼睁睁地看着上尉被推出房间。直至科瓦奇走进来，他还愣在沾满鲜血的躺椅边上一动不动。  
「MRI结果已经出来了，没什么大问题。估计是压抑的记忆突然被激活导致的昏迷，也可能是抑制系统受到刺激。现在都不好说，不过人没事，已经送回病房了。」  
「我在想——」莫德里奇的大脑里还在飞速转动着VR模拟的那一幕。那个孩子……玛莎……  
「你已经尽力了。或许奥列格想起了什么重要线索，不过得等他醒过来才能问清楚。今天就早点回去吧。」科瓦奇拍拍他的肩膀，转身又叮嘱一句，「把这身衣服换掉再出门。」  
莫德里奇记得自己那天提早回家，心不在焉地做晚饭。饭桌上伊万向他汇报美术小组又布置了新的作业，要求所有人在校园里共同完成一幅以和平为主题的临时涂鸦，他做出很有兴趣的样子，分出一大半的注意力放在关于涂鸦的对话上，握着木匕首的孩子却在眼前挥之不去。  
在两人抱着手柄打游戏时他的思虑终于渐渐抛到脑后，正当莫德里奇把自己的主力军队调至城堡后面，打算给伊万来个攻其不备的时候，尖锐的手机铃声撕破夜晚的平静。  
屏幕上显示的姓名是「马里奥·曼朱基齐」，莫德里奇不愿意放弃偷袭的机会，抬起肩膀把手机夹在耳朵边，手里还握着游戏手柄。「马里奥？怎么——」  
电话里的声音打断他，「奥列格出事了。」


	14. 3-03 卡普格拉妄想症

莫德里奇和前几日一样将车停进学校大门对面的一个临时泊车位，他没有熄火，只是踩下离合，刚打算问副驾驶上的伊万今天米娅小姐的课几点结束，却被对方抢了先。  
伊万稍微偏过头，眼神无比认真，「卢卡，最近每天都送我上学真的没关系吗？你那么忙。」  
莫德里奇稍微咳嗽一声，「如果你觉得不合适，我就不开车送你了。」  
「当然没有，我只是不想麻烦你太多。你不是说科瓦奇先生请你帮他查资料的吗？」  
「嗯，没事的。别瞎担心。」莫德里奇笑笑，习惯性地想伸手揉揉伊万的头发，左手刚伸出去就想到他上次莫名闹起的小情绪，于是动作在空中凝固，然后略有些尴尬地转回去挠了挠自己的发梢。  
伊万跟着点头，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一层。「那个，今天是周四，我下午要去打工，会晚一些回来。」他解开安全带，拉开车门跳下去，然后冲车里的莫德里奇挥挥手，「晚上见卢卡。」  
「晚上见。」  
他的右手放在手刹上，却迟迟没有动作。仪表盘上的电子时钟提示着距离他和曼朱基齐约好的时间还有一个半小时——放在平时，莫德里奇甚至觉得九十分钟甚至还不够他问清楚一个病人的基本状况。  
可是自从一周前他被停职之后，每一分每一秒都变得难熬起来。莫德里奇当然试图回去了解奥列格的状况，可刚到医院门口就被好事记者们来势汹汹的攻势吓得不轻，最后还是科瓦奇跑出来赶跑了几乎砸到墨绿色菲亚特前窗的录音笔和摄像机。  
「卢卡，停你的职是我的决定。」他的组长面色凝重，额角仿佛又生出一些白发，「暂时的，这是在保护你。」  
莫德里奇只好点点头，嘴巴张开又闭上。  
「奥列格的最新情况会给你邮件，这段时间就当休假，顺便帮我把报告整理出来……该死的董事会。」  
接受迪纳摩精神健康中心年轻的心理医生卢卡·莫德里奇的VR引导治疗之后，奥列格上尉恐惧症的情况不仅没有好转，反而在VR情境中诱发了视神经至边缘系统的器质性创伤，由此引发较为罕见的卡普格拉妄想症。这是错觉认知综合症的一种，临床表现为认为自己熟悉的亲人和爱人被其他人代替，患者通常具有暴力倾向，且精神高度紧张。可惜这种病症在临床上过于稀少，当时进行紧急救援的医护人员没能从检查报告中发现不对劲。  
当晚，奥列格上尉自昏迷中醒来并与家人通电话，当时并无异常，他能够在电话中辨认妻子和儿子的声音，因为在这种病例中听觉信号的传递路线并未受损；可是当小儿子来到病房探望他，上尉却无法辨认自己的亲属，他在病房里攻击了这个不幸的六岁男孩，几乎当场拧断后者的脖子。  
中心医院立刻展开调查，通过程序监控证实当天为病人完成引导治疗的莫德里奇医生操作并无不当、完全合法，但正因如此，VR情境引导技术再次以负面形象进入公众视野，并受到人们新一轮的质疑。无孔不入的记者们堵在健康中心门口，新闻网站也纷纷刊发以医疗事故为重点描述对象的头条报道，虽然真实名字都被隐去，但总有好奇的围观者能够挖掘、拼凑出当事人的信息。  
「先生，请您将车停好，并去前面的机器上打印停车收据。」一位警察走过来敲了敲莫德里奇的玻璃窗，驾驶座上陷入沉思的男人差点儿跳了起来。  
「对不起，我这就走。」他连声道歉，迅速放下手刹，向前挪出车位。  
在前往咖啡馆的途中莫德里奇也没能停下脑海里转个不停的千头万绪。等待红灯的间隙中，他拿出手机，最后一次确认曼朱基齐发来的邮件。  
「奥列格这事太古怪了。你有什么新想法？这两天一直在忙，有一些东西想拿给你看看。Ps：那天在VR里到底发生了什么？」  
莫德里奇摇着头放下手机，按照导航找到了咖啡馆的位置，他把车停在路边，拔出钥匙的时候再次确认仪表盘上的数字——只过去二十分钟而已。以往总是不够用的时间突然多出大块空白，反而令人感到手脚不知该往哪里放。  
又过去半个小时，莫德里奇用最慢速度喝完一杯意式浓缩，终于看到咖啡店的门被熟悉的身影撞开。  
「嗨马里奥——」  
曼朱基齐严肃得吓人，脸似乎比平时拉长了三分之一，两道浓眉中间鼓起一团皱巴巴的结。「奥列格情况有好转，但他现在意识不清楚，我们没法问他。」他的模样吓跑了拿着菜单的服务员，结果还是莫德里奇招手请那个面露不安的女孩过来，按照印象中好友的口味为他点了一份美式摩卡。  
「所以，他的症状究竟是器质性病变导致的还是单纯的精神分裂？怎么会突然……」  
曼朱基齐摇摇头，「不好说。你也知道，这种妄想症很少见。他的MRI诊断科瓦奇都传给你看过吧？」  
「是的。有神经损伤的痕迹，但实在太细微，肯定是很多年以前——」  
「所以，你那天到底给他看了什么？」曼朱基齐的语速变快，音量也提高了一个等级。「那些胡说八道的狗屁新闻真是够了！」  
莫德里奇推开面前的空杯子，脸色跟着变得阴沉。他拨了拨几乎垂到肩头的发尾，明亮的浅褐色眼珠里忧虑重重，语气却没有太大起伏。「你先冷静一下。」  
曼朱基齐的眉头更紧了，但没有再开口说些什么。他用力搅动咖啡，勺子不断撞击着杯壁。  
莫德里奇侧身拉开双肩包的拉链，取出透明文件袋递过去，「这是那天的模拟数据，还有我自己做的一些记录。这几天在家待着，正好有空整理这些。」  
「孩子？所以那孩子是怎么回事？」十分钟过去，曼朱基齐终于从文件里抬头，额头上堆出一排浅浅的纹路。「他昏迷之前看到的最后景象只是一个孩子？开什么玩笑……」  
「嗯，一个拿着匕首的男孩。我让图像部门的人帮忙加的，除了他还有其他角色。这后面都有列表。」  
「但他只对这个产生了严重的反应。」  
「没错。」  
曼朱基齐终于开始喝他的摩卡，莫德里奇怀疑那杯咖啡被他搅了半天，已经凉掉了。  
「你打算给我看什么？」见对方抓着杯子一动不动，莫德里奇终于忍不住开口询问对方。  
目光粘在表格和数据上的曼朱基齐听见问话，猛然拍了拍自己的脑门，「哇我都忘记了。」他在背包里一通翻找，最终摸出来一个小小的U盘，「是这个。」  
他心不在焉地扔给坐在对面的莫德里奇，手臂支在桌上，手指用力推着下巴挤出褶子，整张脸的皱纹看起来比他年龄的两倍还要多。「这孩子？……嗯……」  
莫德里奇攥着U盘等待下文，却只听见好友的自言自语。又过去两分钟，他只好清清喉咙，「你总得告诉我这里面装的是什么。」  
「啊！你看！」曼朱基齐似乎受到惊吓般自座位上弹了起来，两道浓眉终于不再纠结一处，眼睛闪闪发亮，整个人变得像国家地理节目里面用红外线摄像头拍摄的夜间的豹子。「哦，你说U盘——是奥列格的妻子拿给我们的工作日志，我请人将它扫描成图片——就是奥列格出事那天她送到我办公室的，然后他的小儿子就在病房里被——」  
「那孩子现在怎样了？」  
「还好，只是颈椎受了点伤不过卢卡！先听我说。」曼朱基齐呼地一下站起身，居高临下的眼神让莫德里奇觉得自己成为了一头羚羊或者角马之类的捕食对象。  
「你听说过没有？我知道有些恐怖组织会训练孩子成为杀人武器。」  
「你说什——」  
「年纪很小的杀手或者士兵，卢卡。人们对孩子不会有太多防备。更何况那是战争时期，什么都有可能。」  
莫德里奇突然觉得胃里一阵痉挛。可能是他不该空腹喝下太多浓缩咖啡，也可能是零散的线索突然寻找到合理的解释，令人不由自主满身鸡皮疙瘩。  
「所以奥列格当年看见了——当然这只是猜测……」莫德里奇单手压在胃部，试图缓解翻滚的不适感。  
「他的妹妹……被杀的现场。你怎么了？突然变得这么紧张。」  
莫德里奇沉默片刻，开始大幅度摇头，「不，不能随意做这种猜测。我们只是心理医生，又不是侦探。」  
「这是最合理的理由了卢卡！你不能忽视这一点。一切都对得上，也能解释奥列格为什么始终无法很好地配合我们的治疗——不是不愿，而是不能！这段记忆实在被他压抑得太深太久……」曼朱基齐眼睛发亮，双手依然撑在桌子边缘，棕色的短发似乎也跟着激动地竖起来，「我没有亲身经历过那场战争，但也听说当时有些武装组织，游击队什么的，确实会抓来与父母失散的孩子，训练他们成为士兵或是人肉炸弹——」  
「不要瞎猜，那都是不靠谱的传言。」莫德里奇用力咬着嘴唇，忍住胃里一阵阵抽痛。「我们不能光凭推测下这种结论，太荒谬了。」喉咙深处突然涌上强烈的呕吐感，仿佛有人狠狠踢向他的肚子。  
「所以还不行，都还不够。」曼朱基齐开始抱着胳膊来回走动，鞋底重重磕着地面，他似乎已经忘记自己身处咖啡店而不是办公室。「我可以设计方案，但还是得等他醒过来才能问。老天保佑他赶紧醒过来……」  
结果那天中午莫德里奇什么也没吃，一方面因为胃里还在隐隐作痛，另一方面则是曼朱基齐的灵光一现似乎真的为陷入困境的治疗带来新思路，他开始翻查那枚超大U盘里的图片和文字，或者上网搜寻有关内战的信息。  
「嗨，卢卡，我回来了。」  
伊万结束打工之后返回家中，只看见昏暗的客厅中浮现的人形轮廓正面对着笔记本屏幕陷入沉思，闪动的光将莫德里奇的脸映得一片斑驳。  
「啊！都这个时间了。对不起，我一直在工作，晚饭还没——」  
伊万摇摇头，「我来吧，你继续忙你的。」他犹豫了一下，将右手拎着的纸袋轻轻放在茶几上。「嗯……今天我试着做了拿铁拉花，不过还不是很熟。」  
「是吗？我等会儿来看看……」莫德里奇的目光依然没能从大段文字材料上移开。他无意识地用食指抵住嘴唇，大拇指则刮过下巴上残留的胡渣。  
「你脸色不太好，没事吧？」  
他惊醒般摇摇头，「当然，我只是觉得有点累。」  
厨房传来拆开塑料袋的脆响、哗啦啦的水流声，以及热水在锅里咕嘟沸腾的声音。在这些背景音乐的刺激下，莫德里奇突然察觉到腹部传来的抗议——不是上午在咖啡店里针扎般的刺痛和反胃，而是最原始的对食物的渴望。他忽然想起来自己已经饿了一天。  
他终于放下电脑，穿过客厅往厨房的方向张望。「伊万，你做了什么？」  
「你喜欢的面条啊。」拉基蒂奇踮着脚，伸手在储物柜最上面一层摸索。「再撒一些罗勒叶就好了，很快的。」  
不怎么称职的监护人这才惊讶地发现伊万没有简单地倒上超市里买来的那种袋装pasta酱，而是用新鲜原材料自己熬了一小锅酱汁，浓郁的番茄香气正扑打着他的嗅觉受体细胞。  
「其实一点儿也不麻烦，我觉得自己做的更好吃一些。」伊万仿佛看出莫德里奇想问什么，扭过头冲他笑了笑。「卢卡，我都知道了啊，毕竟现在网络这么发达。我也知道很难帮上你的忙……但是，如果有什么我可以做的，你一定要告诉我啊！」  
莫德里奇露出惊讶的神色，随即弯起嘴角笑了。「好的，我会的，谢谢你。还有，咖啡上的拉花很不错。」


	15. 3-04 普通人的普通愿望

等他把事件的全貌弄清楚已经是半个月之后，莫德里奇敲上报告里最后一个单词，竟然觉得比当时写完毕业论文的瞬间更加轻松。他拿起手机，给组长发去短信。  
「科瓦奇先生，我准备好了。所有的报告和总结都传到您的邮箱，您让我整理的病例也已经附在后面。」  
「好，我们都会和你一起。别担心。」  
莫德里奇最后检查一遍会议的流程和细节，终于合上电脑屏幕。他闭着眼睛，用手指按摩两侧的太阳穴。  
电脑旁边的日历本用红圈圈出一个日期——奥列格上尉的医疗事故核查会已经迫在眼前。直接触发了那场意外的莫德里奇医生自然是会议的主角，同时列席的还有治疗小组全员、莫德里奇的直属上司，以及医院董事会和VR模拟系统的开发厂商。尼科·科瓦奇表情从未这么紧张，他的白发好像一夜之间又增添许多。  
「董事会的人比记者更难对付，我不知道他们是不是想找你的麻烦——」  
「所以要准备得更充分一些，包括所有他们能想到或者想不到的内容。」莫德里奇努力作出松快的口吻，眉间的思虑却久久不散。  
「最关键的是，这本来就不是我们的错啊！」同样伏在未完成报告里苦不堪言的曼朱基齐口齿含糊，他刚刚结束了一个惊天动地的大哈欠，布满血丝的眼睛里仿佛要冒出火光，「谁能想到这家伙用录像带催眠自己！真是疯了，全疯了……」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，声音比平时更加低沉。「不……其实我应该想到的。奥列格上尉曾经是一位优秀的心理医生，他最擅长的治疗介入手段就是催眠。」  
于是核查会当天，站在面色凝重的上司、几个大股东以及医疗器械厂商的老板们面前，年轻的莫德里奇也这样毫不犹豫地说了出来。  
坐在董事会席位上的一位年轻女士面容严肃，她推高架在鼻梁的眼镜，语气柔和却冷淡，仿佛没有感情的温柔机械音。「莫德里奇先生，请用简短易懂的语言复述一遍奥列格上尉被触发妄想症的原因，可以吗？」  
正装出席的莫德里奇坐在长桌的一头，面前堆放着厚厚的文件和一台正在播放投影的笔记本电脑。他点点头，无意识地抬手整理一下深蓝色的领带结。  
「在这起病例中，我们按照一般疗法进行介入却收效甚微，因为奥列格上尉无法正常地配合治疗。考虑到他曾经也是一位心理医生，我决定在VR引导中直接设计战争相关的环境以便触发他压抑的记忆。在那次直接触发事故的模拟中我们终于可以推断，奥列格上尉曾亲眼目睹亲人惨死在经过特殊训练的孩子手中。当时这对他造成了极大的打击，他的恐惧症和应激反应实际是压抑多年之后突然爆发的战后应激障碍的表现形式。」  
「可是你设计的VR情境却直接诱发了他的妄想症……」  
「没错。这是因为这部分伤痛记忆并不是像一般案例里那样被病人无意识地压抑或者回避，而是强制经由一些特殊的外部手段被彻底封闭。以至于当它再度自外界被唤醒时，奥列格上尉产生了严重的应激反应，同时诱发罕见的卡普格拉妄想症。」莫德里奇滑动着笔记本电脑的触控板，将一些案例介绍投影在会议室的屏幕里。  
「请问外部手段指的是——」女性的声音稍微上扬，流露出一丝好奇的意味。  
「催眠。奥列格上尉是一名优秀的心理医生，曾经最擅长催眠疗法。在亲人遇害之后他无法接受事实，于是用录像带对自己进行催眠。这一点也已经得到上尉本人的印证。」  
莫德里奇最先在上尉的工作日志里发现了自我催眠的记录。随后他联系奥列格的夫人，终于在上尉书柜的最深处找到那盘老式录像带。看完那盘带子之后一切都对上了。  
「据我们的了解，您曾经多次修改VR预设的模拟场景。」这次发问的是来自VR模拟系统生产厂商的中年男子，此刻他眯着眼睛望向年轻的医生，稀疏的头发软绵绵地趴在脑门上。  
莫德里奇转动目光望过去，「当然。所有的修改都是在系统允许的范围之内，这也是我一贯对待VR引导治疗的理念——预设的情景只有那么几十种，怎么能够符合每位来访者的需求呢？每个人都是独一无二的个体，有着各不相同的经历和人生，我们不能用死的程序去限制活人的思维。」  
他身侧的科瓦奇用力咳嗽几声，紧接在他后面开口。「这一点我赞同。莫德里奇是我们最优秀的年轻医生之一，几乎所有的病例他都会亲自根据病人的状况去修改预设情景，事实证明非常有效。」  
中年男子轻轻捋了一把头顶的软毛，意味不明的目光从莫德里奇身上移开，转向医院的股东们。「请问各位怎么看？」  
科瓦奇再次抢在所有人面前发言，「莫德里奇医生入职以来的全部病例都在各位面前的报告汇总里面，请务必仔细阅读之后再对这种引导策略做出评价。」  
偌大的会议室暂时沉默下来，只剩纸张沙沙翻动的声响。最终还是一开始的那位女士举手示意，「莫德里奇先生，我想我已明白你的理念。我认为这非常好，可是——」她的声音依然轻柔，目光和唇角却坚硬得像金属或者大理石，投下深不可测的倒影。  
「别的病例暂且不谈，奥列格上尉——你为什么不搞清楚他的状况之后再实施治疗呢？莫德里奇医生，我不怀疑你的能力，只是这次意外事故确实给医院造成了严重的负面影响。」  
莫德里奇深吸一口气，「是的，我确实应该想到——」  
他的思路被远处的大声嚷嚷打断了，「胡扯吧？我的天这怎么可能呢？你自己怎么不去试试看？这家伙就是个意外，遇上那种孩子杀手的概率是多少，正好又是个可以催眠自己的医生的概率——」曼朱基齐终于按捺不住从椅子里跳起来，同样控制不住的还有他的大嗓门。  
「马里奥！」莫德里奇的声音盖住了他的。  
「我们——是心理医生又不是先知！又不是侦探！那场战争已经过去这么多年——谁他妈能预料到——」曼朱基齐探出身子，本就略微充血的眼珠此刻瞪得像某种野兽。  
莫德里奇只好用更高的分贝大吼出声，「你先闭嘴！别说了！」  
吵嚷声终于消停下来。  
「抱歉。」曼朱基齐终于像一块渐渐熄灭的煤炭，垂着脑袋把自己的身体扔回座位。  
「原来您和您的朋友就是这么想的——是一场意外……所有的医疗事故都是意外，您说对吗？」另一位年纪稍长、头发花白的股东摘下老花镜，锐利的目光如同刀枪剑戟。莫德里奇做出冷静的神态望过去，暗中却死命咬住后槽牙。在众人看不见的地方他的手指早已冷得像冰块，掌心里却又火辣辣地汗湿一片。  
作为生产厂商代表出席的中年男子大幅度点头，「你不应该修改那些安全的预设场景！」  
「这不是意外。我应该多了解一些奥列格上尉的状况再下判断——可是我依然坚持我的引导策略并没有问题，VR模拟情境必须针对每个人的具体状况做出调整，否则效果有限。」莫德里奇固执地扬着脑袋，修身的深色西装后面似乎能看到脊骨挺直的形状。  
秃顶男人大声地啧了一声，摇着他肥胖的头颅。「您如果不修改，说不定就不会发生事故了。」  
「的确如此，可是我们也将永远无从得知奥列格上尉记忆里的真相，也就找不到他心理创伤的根源，无法将他真正治愈。」  
「说不定还有其他的办法……」中年男人在莫德里奇的逼视下垂下目光，「我想总有其他办法。不会导致事故的办法。」  
「莫德里奇医生，我当然能理解您迫切想帮助病人的意愿……」先前的白发股东慢条斯理，甚至开始掏出一条丝绸手帕擦拭眼镜片上不存在的灰尘，「可是您是一位医生。您一定比我们都清楚好的动机未必会产生好的结果。」  
「是的，我承认。这次的事故我或许有责任，我可以向奥列格的家人或者外面的记者们道歉，但不会承认我错在修改了VR模拟器中的虚拟场景。」莫德里奇挺直胸膛，语气平稳而坚决，「不管是怎样的技术，最终目的都是为了人。认为人的心理困境用几十种模拟情境就能涵盖和治愈，这本身就是反人类的。再说，适当调整和修改VR情境确实是系统功能的一部分，这种设定的存在难道不就是为了能够有针对性地对场景进行调整吗？」  
「可是在您之前，很少有人这样频繁地修改场景。您真的不愿意反思一下自己的做法、而要把责任推给这项技术本身？」  
莫德里奇咬了咬嘴唇，却没有挪开视线。  
「我们的确希望您能公开道歉，向上尉本人、他的妻子和孩子，承认您在引导方案上的失误。」  
「我本来就是这么打算的。」  
「您还得公开向VR技术的专利持有方以及模拟器生产厂商道歉，保证在以后的治疗中尽量不再修改原本安全的预设场景，并向公众说明VR引导技术非常成熟可靠——这次意外是您的判断失误，而不是器材或者技术的原因。」  
「那么我也需要道歉，我是会诊小组的组长，莫德里奇医生的模拟方案经过我们组内讨论才通过的。」科瓦奇用力甩开拉住自己袖子的年长上司，也站起身来。  
对方没有看他，空洞的眼神甚至似乎没有在看着任何一个人。「当然我们会给您充分的时间思考。您愿意道歉并做出承诺的话自然最好，我们都知道您确实是非常出色的治疗引导师，也都希望您能留在这儿更多地帮助他人；但如果不愿意的话……我想国内没有任何医院或者机构将会愿意接纳一个危险角色——太危险了。」  
莫德里奇的指甲依然深深陷在手掌里。他不记得自己是怎样下定了决心，也记不清愤怒和勇气在心里滚动几个来回。他只记得自己的声音回荡在会议室里，令面前所有的嘴脸露出满意的轻笑。  
——「谢谢，我确实需要思考几天。」  
三天之后莫德里奇拿着一张密密麻麻的打印纸来到科瓦奇的办公室时，曼朱基齐正好也在，他当场叫喊出声。莫德里奇这次没有打断他，静静地听他发泄完才开口。「你听我说。我真的需要这份工作，我也需要稳定的收入。否则——」  
「像你这样的人工作哪里都能找到！凭什么答应这么不合理的要求！你知道他们那些狗屁说法根本不是为了患者考虑，只是想要赚钱！」  
「——否则我没有办法继续照顾伊万。」他坚持说完最后半句话。  
「那孩子已经十六岁了，他可以照顾好自己！」  
莫德里奇略微提高嗓门，「不像你想得那么简单。我又不是他的血缘亲属，志愿者会定期回访，还会抽查我的银行账户判断经济状况是不是足够负担起伊万的生活。如果我失去工作，伊万就得回到福利机构了！」  
「可是真他妈的憋屈啊，我都不甘心，你怎么会愿意？！你怎么能对这种人渣妥协呢？！」  
莫德里奇觉得心脏乱糟糟纠结成一团。他也想学着电影或者小说里的主角那般挺直高傲的脊背，一点点撕碎金钱和利益的合同，甩向面前那些丑陋的脸如同降下一阵嘲讽的雪花，然后头也不回地转身离去，像个真正的英雄。  
可是他不能。  
「不愿意。我当然有自己的坚持和想法，可是那样的话伊万要怎么办？你告诉我他要怎么办？」莫德里奇胳膊抱在胸前，语气比往日稍显尖锐，却依然平静。他紧紧盯住比自己高出半头的曼朱基齐，直至后者被他看得转过脸去，「或许对于有些人来说热血的理想、信念比生活更重要，但我不行。我只是个普通人，得生活下去，我得……过我的日子啊。」  
所以他难看地挣扎又妥协，像一只梦想和骨头都被弯折了的鸟。  
「抱歉，我不是这个意思……」  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇，挪动桌上的一只马克杯，将稿纸压在下面。这时透明玻璃门被拉开——是这间办公室的主人，他的眉头紧紧扭曲在一块儿，嘴唇几乎抿成一条线，胸口依然不住地上下起伏，仿佛刚刚跑完长距离的马拉松。  
「科瓦奇先生，你——」  
「昨天……昨天又有记者写了奥列格那事的报道。该死的，也不知是谁泄露给这些混蛋——董事会的人……」  
他看到压在茶杯下面的致歉声明，目光快速游移。「我是迪纳摩的VR治疗引导师卢卡·莫德里奇，也是负责米哈伊尔·奥列格上尉发生意外的VR场景模拟的第一引导师……」  
科瓦奇抓起杯子朝着办公室的门扔了出去，杯子准确命中玻璃门，巨响与碎片一道扩散、飞溅，引得走廊上的人纷纷探出头来。  
「他们反悔了，认为直接解雇你是平息舆论的最好方式。」科瓦奇的声音听起来是从齿缝间挤出来的。他从裤子口袋里拽出几张皱巴巴的纸。「卢卡，我很抱歉。我尽力了……」  
莫德里奇一边摇头一边仔细阅读纸张上的文字，曼朱基齐的咒骂、科瓦奇的叹气声、清洁人员扫动玻璃碎片的声响都离他远去。读完最后一行之后他从桌上抓起一根笔，手指却拔不开笔盖。莫德里奇深深吸气，用左手帮忙摁住水笔的一头，终于成功地在离职报告底部的横线签上名字。  
他转身冲他们笑了笑，将那几张薄纸轻轻抚平，放在自己准备好、现在却毫无用途的致歉声明上。然后莫德里奇低着头，跨过门口那堆碎片，拨开看热闹的人群走回自己的办公室。  
一路上他专心思索一些彼此不相干的事，今天是不是可以早些回家，奥列格的恐惧症接下去要怎么设计方案，刚才桌上如果是按动式的圆珠笔就好了……


	16. 3-05 请你相信我

「伊万，我觉得还是早一些告诉你比较好。」  
拉基蒂奇正皱着眉头拨动盘子里的大块生菜，听见莫德里奇这么一说，顿时抬起脸。  
「还记得之前我们医院的医疗事故吗？因为那件事，我被解雇了。」莫德里奇给自己盛了一勺炖肉，语气平静得像是在说「明天我会晚一些回家」或者「你的美术作业落在阳台上了」。  
伊万睁大眼睛，手里的叉子还在不安分地晃动，似乎在等待下文。  
「所以我得尽快找新的工作，最好离家近一些。这样才能不违反当时在福利部门签订的……领养协议。」说到最后一个单词的时候，莫德里奇终于稍微垂下脑袋。  
拉基蒂奇好像突然想到了什么，「卢卡，真的是你的错吗？新闻里说的那个孩子——他现在没事了吧？」  
短暂沉默片刻之后莫德里奇轻微点点头，「是的，我有点太着急。我知道他一定是创后应激障碍，却忽略了奥列格自己就是个催眠治疗师。」  
「你在难过吗？」少年认真地望进对方的眼睛，「你看起来……」  
他抿了一下嘴唇，放下勺子，将双臂抱在胸口，「嗯，我只是觉得抱歉。因为我让他相信我能还给他原先的爸爸，却没能做到。」  
「卢卡，我——我一定可以帮上你的忙！」  
莫德里奇这次没有笑，只是嘴唇附近的线条略微紧了紧，明亮的浅褐色眼珠里充满认真。他稍微侧过脑袋，语气里不带丝毫调侃，「那么，你有什么计划？」  
「呃，如果钱暂时不够的话，我这里存了一些，虽然不太多……」拉基蒂奇已经放下叉子，双手的手指缠在一块儿，像是绕了个结，「我——我还可以多打几份工！请店长安排我每天都打工！这一定没有问题！」  
「伊万——」餐桌对面的监护人拖长声调。  
「那个，我也可以、可以不去上学，只要能赚到钱，就能养活自己。我有手有脚的，没什么事不能做。」  
重新拿起勺子的莫德里奇手腕瞬间脱力，饭勺咣当一声撞上盘子边缘。「那样的话我就真的要被送去警察局了，罪名恐怕是虐待儿童。然后还会永久失去监护权。」  
「为、为什么？我是自愿的！」少年鼓着腮帮，满脸的不服气。「如果有人来找你的麻烦，我可以跟他们解释，我会说你对我很好，不存在虐待什么的，我身上也没有伤——」  
「伊万，谢谢你。」莫德里奇终于忍不住，嘴唇周围的硬邦邦线条软化成温柔的笑意。「我很高兴，你比我想象得还要勇敢和善良。」  
伊万的脸微微涨红，他垂下头，转而开始认真对付盘子里剩下的绿色蔬菜。「我真的可以帮你，你为什么总是不信呢……」  
莫德里奇清了清喉咙，起身走回卧室，出来的时候手里多了一叠厚厚的纸本。「伊万，不完全是钱的问题。这是办理领养手续时我签下的文件，里面有很多的条目和细则，包括承诺你读完中学、在年满十八岁之前负担你全部的生活开销、随时接受志愿者的回访，诸如此类。我认为这种协议是有必要的，防止有些人出于一些邪恶的目的去收养孩子。」  
「可是我已经长大了！我不是孩子了！」伊万眼睛里亮晶晶的，手中挥舞着叉子抗议，「十八岁又怎样？卢卡，你是学心理学的，你明明知道我比同样年龄的孩子成熟！因为、因为我比他们经历过的都多——」  
一转眼委屈的眼泪已经堆积在眼眶边缘，一晃一晃的，似乎下一秒钟就要滚落下来。  
莫德里奇习惯性扯过一张纸巾，被少年一把抢了过去。「我知道，我都知道。你很了不起。」他伸长胳膊，手掌轻轻盖上拉基蒂奇紧握的拳头，它们正抵住餐桌边缘不停颤抖。「你确实不是孩子了，你比我想象中更懂事，你也比很多不称职的大人更成熟。但是——」  
听到这个具有转折意味的词语，伊万猛地抬起头，湿润的眼珠盯着莫德里奇不放。  
「其实我也不认为区分一个人心智是否成熟的标准可以简单地归为年龄。我见过许多人，有些还没满十八岁已经非常老练，有些则永远幼稚得像长不大的孩子，尽管他们自己都已经做了父母。」莫德里奇安慰地拍着伊万的手背，感到少年紧绷的情绪一点点放松下来。「举个简单的例子，如果规定十八岁是一条界限，那么十八岁的前一天和后一天，一个人的心智又能发生多大的变化？」  
伊万咬紧嘴唇，小幅度地点头表示赞同。  
「但是没办法，年龄就是法律上成年的标志。有了这个固定的标准，很多事情就会好办许多，虽然它并不一定符合所有人的情况，但一定符合绝大多数状况。所以它依然是合理的。」  
「你们有那种测试的对不对？可以测出一个人究竟是不是真的长大了。」  
莫德里奇歪着头认真思索一下，「算是有，但是我想这样的结果应该不会被福利机构认可，所以也就没有办法——」  
「我会告诉她们我很清楚在做什么，我已经可以为自己的选择负责。」伊万再次挺直胸膛，灰绿色眼睛里的光芒越发闪耀，「我也想一直和你生活在一起。」  
莫德里奇不轻不重地敲了一下少年的额头。「我明白你的想法，也明白你确实长大了。但是我更希望你可以相信我。」  
「我没有——」  
「请你相信我，我可以找到更好的工作，也不会失去监护权。现在的生活不会改变，我不会离开你。」莫德里奇这次没有揉他的脑袋，而是微笑着向他伸出掌心。「伊万，相信我。」  
在对方和往常一样坚定又温和的目光中，拉基蒂奇终于点点头，展开攥成一团的手指，轻轻同莫德里奇击掌。他的手干燥又温暖，像一个真正的了不起的监护人，令人安心。

 

莫德里奇本应有这样的自信，可是他的信心在求职接连受挫之后略微收缩，如同一只放得太久、表皮起皱的气球。他开始努力回想面试时对方的表情是否有更深的寓意，或者握手和再见时的眼神是不是已经有了婉拒的含义。  
邮箱里渐渐累积起一些邮件，来自不同的医院或者心理康复中心，内容却大同小异——或直白、或委婉的谢绝。  
他忽然想起审查会议时发言的人群，镜片后面的目光，嘴唇向上扭曲，弯成一个轻蔑的笑，「没有任何医院将会愿意接纳一个危险角色！」  
莫德里奇心神不宁地踩下离合器，探着头寻找空位。这次去医院是取回自己剩下的一些个人物件，不会花太长时间的——可是泊进车位之后却突然降下浓厚的雾，四周的一切都仿佛浸泡在白茫茫的牛奶之中，他解开安全带，嘟嘟囔囔地拉动车门。  
刚一下车，湿润寒冷的水雾便将他浓密地包裹，每一团吸进喉咙的空气都含着轻微的烧灼感。大雾实在过于浓厚，他只得将身体的行动交给肌肉记忆和内置的方向感，却始终没能找到穿进办公楼的那条小路。  
莫德里奇变得有些慌张，他想起和伊万一起看的惊悚电影《寂静岭》，里面的女主角就是这样莫名其妙来到一个充满浓雾的世界，然后再也没能驱车离开。他加快步伐试图穿过雾气，可是明明已经狂奔许久，四周的景色还是没有丝毫变化，没有其他的人影，也没有丝毫表示有活物存在的声音。莫德里奇觉得他比电影里的女主角还要糟糕，她至少还遇到了正常的人类同伴和长着三角头的怪物。  
他再一次在自己熟悉的地方找不到出路，喉头无法控制地紧缩，牵动着食管和胃一起刺痛。莫德里奇透过浓雾看到灰黄色的石头和黑色的枯枝，烧焦的树林向天空伸出手，如同凄厉的母亲讨要生命。  
放大的心跳急促而激越，咚咚撞击着耳膜，像催命的鼓声。  
莫德里奇挣扎着在黑暗中浑身汗水地醒来，猛然坐起，胸口急促起伏。幸好只是个梦。他努力调整呼吸，然后伸手扭开头顶上方的壁灯，暖黄的光芒顿时泼洒下来形成一小片椭圆形区域，犹如黑夜中撑起一把保护伞。  
你躺在自己卧室的床上，你很安全。莫德里奇在心里默念三次，抓起椅背上的夹克披好，翻身下床打算倒杯水喝。路过伊万卧室时看到门缝下漏出的微弱灯光，莫德里奇轻轻敲门却没等到回应，于是推开一条缝向里张望，只看到少年极其不老实的睡姿——双臂大大张开，头向后仰着，枕头跑到胳膊肘下面，而被子只堪堪搭住小腿肚，简直真人演绎什么叫做四仰八叉。看着这幅与噩梦中惊悚景象相去甚远的极具现实感的画面，莫德里奇忍不住小声笑出来，一颗悬浮在深海中的心脏终于沉进肚子。他走过去关掉床头灯，将伊万胸口倒扣着的一本书取下、合上，轻轻放回书桌。  
在莫德里奇拽过几乎打结了的被子一角，试图抖开它令覆盖面积变大一些的时候，听见少年压在喉咙里的模糊声音。「卢卡，卢——卡——」  
「嗯？怎么了？」莫德里奇放低声音，却很快发现伊万只是在自顾自地说梦话。他悄悄揉了一把毛茸茸的金发，「好吧，做个好梦。」  
他轻手轻脚带上房门，去厨房接了一杯水，咕咚咕咚灌进喉咙后爬回自己床上。这次的梦里没有山坡、浓雾、黑色的枯枝，也没有灰黄色的粗糙石块磨破他的右脚。莫德里奇睡得很沉，几乎一夜无梦，直至枕边闹铃大嗓门地吵嚷出声才彻底清醒过来。  
这个礼拜六他没有和以前一样陪伊万在家看纪录片、打游戏或者搞扫除，因为已经约好同马里奥见面——曼朱基齐本来约他晚上去喝酒来着，却被他毫不犹豫地改成白天的咖啡馆。他想到会被拽着喝下富含酒精的液体就止不住地头疼……  
他照例提前五分钟抵达约定的地点，向眼熟的服务员微微颔首，「香草拿铁，谢谢。」  
「我们最近推出了新的黑森林蛋糕，先生您要不要试看看？」  
莫德里奇认真翻完新品菜单，「好的，麻烦帮我加一份黑森林。」  
他点的拿铁和蛋糕刚刚端上桌，门口的铃铛便发出快活的喧闹，伴随着一个高大影子快速又灵活地移动过来。「嗨卢卡，好久不见。」曼朱基齐一见他就兴奋地挥手，就差没冲到面前来一个热烈的拥抱了。  
莫德里奇摸摸鼻子，微笑着回应对方，「哪有很久，也就几周吧。」  
「嗯，可这几周我们简直忙疯了！感觉就像是过了好几个月，还完全没有休假！」曼朱基齐屁股刚沾上椅子就开始抱怨，并且又和往常一样忘记下单。他毫不客气地将桌子中间的黑森林蛋糕拖到自己面前，用勺子挖着吃起来。「咦，这是新品种吗？」  
莫德里奇点点头，「还是美式摩卡？」  
依然挂着两个黑眼圈的好友嘴里塞着蛋糕用力点头，「好。」  
「你慢一些，伊万都不会把蛋糕屑弄到盘子外面。」莫德里奇搅动着杯里的咖啡，终于看不下去般出声提醒。  
「你不在，害得我们每个人的工作量都多出许多。我不擅长应付孩子，吵得我头疼。」曼朱基齐嘴巴里咕哝着抱怨，却吃得摇头晃脑，看起来心情十分愉悦，完全不像饱受加班之苦的被压榨的年轻医生。「前天科瓦奇又和图像部的人吵了一架，骂他们只会按照图纸做事，脑袋还不如锈死的水管——」  
莫德里奇抬了抬眉毛，「又？」  
「你知道的，我们大多数人都站在你这边。谢谢你。」曼朱基齐冲女服务员挤挤眼睛，语气却突然低沉下去。「你真不该向他们——」  
「这事已经过去了。」他放下咖啡杯，底部的垫圈不轻不重地磕上瓷碟，闷闷的不和谐音将曼朱基齐未说完的话堵在喉咙里。  
两人都没再说话，长长的沉默只被餐叉偶尔摩擦瓷碟的细小声响干扰。  
「所以你找我是有什么重要的事？」莫德里奇另点的一份黑森林也送来了，他慢吞吞地用叉子拨动巧克力碎屑上的艳红樱桃。  
「你是不是还没找到新的工作？我听说了。」  
莫德里奇用舌头顶着嘴里的樱桃，直至它爆裂出一股充满廉价罐头气息的香精味果汁。  
「我想辞职。」曼朱基齐忽然没头没脑地扔下一句，抬头纹连同眉间的阴云却陡然消失，仿佛卸下什么沉重的负担。  
「你——」  
「你先听我说。在奥列格的事之前我就想这么做了，图像处理部门的那些家伙当然都很好，可你也知道他们的主管一直不乐意我们总修改预设的程序，手续越来越多。那件事之后更加严格，你简直没法想象——」  
曼朱基齐说得有些跳跃，可并没有妨碍莫德里奇迅速思考清楚其中的逻辑关系。  
「我和你看法一样，病人有那么多种各不相同的情况，怎么能用固定的模式解决他们的问题？又不是在流水线上生产螺丝钉！」  
「所以你就要辞职？」  
曼朱基齐大幅度摇头，「当然不。科瓦奇一直在联系他认识的德国生产商——他现在处处被管着，每天都气得半死。你也知道的，开一家自己的心理诊所一直是他的愿望。或许我们都可以……」  
莫德里奇依然没有发表自己的看法，只是表情严肃地小口吃着蛋糕，飘散在空气中的樱桃酒与奶油的甜味不仅没有缓和氛围，反而变成紧张的催化剂。  
「德国人一开始很不喜欢VR技术，但后来也尝到甜头。那家医疗器械公司现在在德国很有名，科瓦奇以前在慕尼黑的时候就认识他们经销商的主席了。」  
「嗯……如果是在慕尼黑，我可能没法——」  
「你想什么？既然是科瓦奇自己的诊所，肯定还在萨格勒布啊。」曼朱基齐伸手在好友眼前晃了晃，却被他皱着眉轻轻拨开。「只是换了一家器材厂，这样就不必在一群什么也不懂的家伙眼皮底下整天累得要死了！还他妈要受一堆气！」  
他端起杯子，用豪饮冰镇苏打水的气势大口吞进凉掉的摩卡，然后叉起最后一块蛋糕送进嘴里。「你觉得怎么样？」  
莫德里奇终于点点头，「我现在确实急需一份稳定的收入。再说了，没什么比和理念相同的人一起工作更棒。」  
还没等他说出更多，曼朱基齐的大手已经重重地拍在他肩膀，「太好了！我知道你一定乐意！我就知道！」  
莫德里奇被突然的一巴掌拍得有些发蒙。他望向桌上空掉的杯碟，耳畔充满马里奥激动的声音，从无趣的德国人说到慕尼黑的医疗器械厂。于是他又给对方加单一杯美式咖啡……  
「我们是朋友。你可以——说出来，别总一个人闷着。这不好。」结账的时候曼朱基齐忽然变得认真，他侧过脸打量着正在穿外套的卢卡，仿佛试图分析对方的心理活动。  
「我会的，谢谢。」莫德里奇笑了，将外套拉链拉到最顶端，然后严实地裹好围巾，无辜的眼神望向他，「你在看什么？难道把我当成你的病人？」  
「去你的！鬼才要周末加班！」曼朱基齐夸张地叫嚷起来。


	17. 3-06 值得骄傲的事

比起更北边的城市萨格勒布的冬天算得上温暖，今年却也降下不大不小的雪。细碎的雪片自空中旋转落下，渐渐覆盖了弯弯曲曲的街道，却很快被往来的汽车尾气蒸得支离破碎，又或者稀稀落落积在路边的栅栏和冬青上，在阳光露脸之后悄然变作一片滴答水声。整个城市没能像真正的雪国那般彻底白头，反而变得湿淋淋灰蒙蒙的，比起梦幻的童话倒更像泥泞的现实。  
待业在家的莫德里奇也没有比之前更清闲。他要么忙着查找资料、联系政府管理部门询问诊所的经营许可，要么往返于慕尼黑和萨格勒布之间参与VR模拟器的临床调试。直至平安夜前两天，科瓦奇才满脸抱歉地对他说卢卡这段时间辛苦你了，赶紧休假去吧。  
搭乘飞机返回萨格勒布的家中之后莫德里奇也没忘记提交今年最后一份报告，才合上笔记本电脑的后盖。随后他收到科瓦奇的回复，「好好休息，圣诞快乐。P.S.记得节后准时到诊所报道。」  
莫德里奇只觉得紧绷的神经顿时松散下来，整个人如同泡在装满温水的浴缸里，细腻的泡沫柔和地吻着面颊，每一个毛孔都感到惬意。他向后倒进柔软的沙发靠背，双手将手机举到眼前，手指飞速敲击屏幕。  
「谢谢您，圣诞快乐。」  
这时他听见门口传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，然后是钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音。「卢卡，你什么时候回来的？」伊万像是发现新大陆一般跳起来，书包都没来得及放下就冲到他身边。「都没有提前说啊。」  
「对不起！我忘记告诉你了。」莫德里奇是真的打心底感到抱歉。这段时间他断断续续地出差、飞往别的城市，就算呆在家里也总是关着房门写报告到深更半夜，然后睡到十点以后才起床，那会儿伊万早已离家上学。  
明明只过去一个月，却感觉已经太久没有和伊万在这个空间里好好地说过话了……  
「我也是刚到家，真抱歉，应该早点告诉你的。」莫德里奇又轻声道歉一次，声音充满倦意，眼睛里却熠熠闪光。  
「那、那你什么时候再去？这次我可以开车送你。」  
莫德里奇这才想起伊万已经拿到了实习驾照，第一次坐上驾驶位的少年嘴里说着不紧张，额头却布满微微突起的血管，肩膀也拱起来，像一只认真警惕的小野兽。虽然他的空间感和距离感都非常不错，可监护人还是明显觉察到他面临汇聚车流时掩饰不了的惊慌，或者望向高速路的眼神不知不觉变得茫然。他知道他想起了什么，心里不由得一阵难过。为了分散少年的注意力，莫德里奇还教他如何设置车上的导航系统——「导航是很重要的，你一定不愿在陌生的地方迷路。」  
「送我？去哪儿？」监护人大脑里还转动着伊万初次开车的场景，一时没能反应过来。  
「送你去机场啊。」伊万眨眨眼睛，转身走进厨房，拉开冰箱门。「哇，糟糕……居然只剩洋葱了吗……啊，还有鸡蛋！」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，拖着沉重的脚步走到餐桌边，「谢谢你伊万，不过不必了。所有的调试都已经结束，我不用再没完没了地飞慕尼黑，也不会再把你一个人丢在家里。」  
「啊，真的吗？你最近这么忙，我还以为得一个人过圣诞节了呢。」伊万将冰箱里搜刮出的食材倒进水槽，然后熟练地挽起居家服袖子开始去除蔬菜皱巴巴的表皮。  
「怎么会，就算是德国人也要放假的。」莫德里奇一本正经，嘴角却扬起轻笑。  
「你以后真的不会这么频繁地出差了？」  
「不用了。圣诞节假期之后我就去上班，新诊所离我们家不远。车可以给你用，因为我走路过去只要十五分钟，比去迪纳摩近一半还不止。」  
莫德里奇看起来很是疲惫，可情绪却格外振奋。他像喝醉了似的，走过来一把揽住正在切洋葱的伊万的肩膀。  
「那太好……哇！」刀刃一偏，少年差点切到手指头。  
「等等，你是不是比我高了？」莫德里奇困惑地稍微扬起脸，又凑近一点试图比对出两人之间更加精确的身高差。他几乎快要蹭上对方的鼻尖。「你真的又长高了。」  
伊万的身体变得僵硬，手里的刀刃轻微抖动，如同战栗的牙齿，「卢、卢卡，这样我没、没法切菜。」  
「啊，对不起。」莫德里奇这才发现自己的举动显得有些过分亲密，于是边道歉边迅速放开对方。尽管他收养的不是女儿，不存在什么性别上的禁忌，但无论如何都已经超过一直以来他们习惯的关于身体与隐私的界限——早两年还好，现在的伊万已经不是当年主动牵住卢卡手指的男孩，无意间轻微的肢体接触都足够令他脸红到耳根。  
「你今天很高兴？虽然你看起来也很累。」伊万松了口气，一边继续切洋葱一边试探着询问。  
「嗯……是的。」莫德里奇认真思考了几秒钟后才做出回答。  
「那真好。」  
「你呢？」  
「啊？」伊万愣了愣，手里的动作却依然没有停止，熟练地将洋葱丁倒进备好的盘子中，接着又抓起水槽里的番茄。  
「你没有再——」  
「噢，没有没有。我保证，我没有再瞒着你多打一份工了。你可以去问店长——」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，弯起眼睛微笑。「不用了，我相信你。」他在厨房里精力过剩地转圈，「晚上吃什么？我有点饿。你得做点蔬菜……人是杂食动物，光吃肉可不行。」  
少年放下刀，将难得顽皮得像个孩子似的监护人推出厨房。「卢卡，你先休息会儿，马上就好。会准备沙拉的。」

半个月前。  
莫德里奇不是第一次和安联医疗器械公司的人接触——在这之前，他早已去了好几趟慕尼黑，甚至躺在控制舱里试验过模拟器——但这确实是他第一次见到安联总部的主席，卡尔海因茨•鲁梅尼格。  
就连科瓦奇也没料到公务繁忙的主席居然亲自跑到萨格勒布。于是莫德里奇只好套着一件运动风格的休闲外套去见他，那天穿的牛仔裤上还有几个破洞。身边的科瓦奇也比他好不了太多——深咖色的皱巴巴夹克衫，旅游鞋脏得看不出原先的颜色。  
好在对方看起来完全不介意他们的穿着打扮，微微点头算作打招呼，又伸手示意他们坐进沙发椅。  
「莫德里奇先生，您好。我听说过您的事。」  
莫德里奇觉得暴露在空气中的半个膝盖有些冷。他弯曲手肘放在大腿上，身体向前倾，「是的，对奥列格上尉和他的家人——我很抱歉。」  
「不，我不是要说这个。」淡金色头发向后梳得油亮、露出大半个脑门的年近半百的男子目光炯炯，「事实上我很在意您的VR引导策略。」  
科瓦奇轻轻咳嗽一声，德国人立刻投来询问的目光，「尼科？」  
「这就是我找您合作的原因。报告您都看过吧？」科瓦奇自信地挺胸，「我不认为这是什么激进的方法。」  
鲁梅尼格双手交叉，两个大拇指互相顶着转来转去。「那些痴迷于化学药剂的心理医生才是比较激进的一方，觉得所有的心理问题都可以通过服用氟西丁和舍曲林根治。您是怎么想的？」  
看似温和却咄咄逼人的目光再度扫回莫德里奇身上。  
「药物确实是治疗中重要的一部分，但如果不能找出原因和过程，所有治疗也只是缓解表面症状。人的心理总是很脆弱，推倒很容易，想重建却太难。」莫德里奇语气平静，他看到鲁梅尼格的眼珠是一种深邃的蓝色……  
「您是否愿意继续担任VR治疗引导师吗？您还希望帮助人们重新修复他们的心理和人格吗？」  
「我——」  
「我认为您是非常优秀的引导师。可是经历上次的事故对您不大公平。」  
莫德里奇的手指抓紧坐垫边缘，指甲几乎深深陷入柔软的布料。「我想我需要时间适应新的VR装置，这和以前我们用的那种不一样。嗯……我会在调试时向软件部门的工作人员好好学习。」  
「尼科给我看过您全部的病例。」德国人终于不再盯着他看了，而是仰着脸望向天花板——他的办公室是挑高设计的，屋顶比一般的房间要高得多，因此视线可以落在很远处，宛如正在眺望深黑的星空。「您得知道，我们的内置程序中设置了一百三十一个场景，五套天气系统，甚至还有不同重力环境的选择。引导师可以通过不同排列组合来创造最合适的场景。」  
莫德里奇在喉咙里低低惊叹，「这真不错，比我们用的那种——」  
鲁梅尼格打断他，深蓝色的眼珠转动着将目光从高远处收回，然后对焦在坐在对面的年轻人表情上。「不，莫德里奇医生。这还不够多，毕竟预设的数据没有办法取代真正的观察，模板也不能解读各不相同的人。」  
科瓦奇在一旁点头。  
「如果可以的话，或许您能够帮上我的忙。我一直想请来这方面的专业人士。」  
莫德里奇感到有些好奇，他无意识地绕着自己的发尾，脑袋也稍微侧了侧，「请问您指的是？」  
「一位专业的，有VR治疗引导经验的心理医生，同时他需要懂得如何根据病人的具体情况设计方案和场景。」鲁梅尼格停顿两秒钟，抵在一块儿的拇指又开始打转，「简单来说，如果VR技术为人们提供了用一个梦治愈心灵的可能性，那么我一直在寻找能够搭建这个梦的人。就像为孩子们建造出迪士尼乐园那样。」  
「我——可是我没有——」  
「您不必现在回答我。」德国人冷峻的唇边终于扬起一起轻微的笑意。  
直到莫德里奇将身体塞进副驾驶、昏昏沉沉中卡紧安全带的扣子，耳畔似乎还依然盘旋着方才的对话——「我想找一个擅长制造梦境的人，而您在这方面非常熟练。所以，希望您帮我这个忙。」  
「还在想？」科瓦奇也已经钻进车座，脱下外套揉成一团，扔到后座上。「看到了吧？卡尔确实不怎么像个商人，倒更像是我们的同行。」  
莫德里奇点点头，却还是没有说话。  
「这也是为什么我还算是他的朋友。至于他说的那个选项——」科瓦奇发动汽车，拖长的尾音被发动机轻微的轰鸣盖住。  
「我觉得或许会适合我。」  
「你也可以拒绝，没什么。他不会介意的。」  
年轻的卢卡•莫德里奇目光闪烁，一瞬不瞬地望向远方，直至汽车发动、低沉轰鸣和背推力裹挟着他向街道前方冲刺，他的眼神里也依然充满浓雾般转个不停的思虑。  
成为一名心理医生是长久以来的梦想，本以为学了这么多年之后终于可以更多地帮上那些痛苦挣扎的人——尤其是最为脆弱的孩子们，没想到一个意外的病人令他的VR场景变成噩梦……  
他真的能够成为鲁梅尼格所描述的那种制造出梦境的人吗？这看上去的确是莫德里奇喜欢且擅长的事情，可这样一来他就不再是个医生而变成纯粹的旁观者，也就没有办法直接介入最终的引导和治疗——像他一直以来所希望的那样。  
「对了，你是不是已经开始调试安联的VR仪器了？」科瓦奇突然出声询问。  
「……是的，这几天基本就是我和技术人员一起进入每个场景里观察反应，记录细节，然后提点意见。还有些参数不准的地方，都要修改。」莫德里奇愣了一秒钟，不过很快便理清思路，暂时将纠结在一块儿的思绪抛至脑后。  
「哦……我看了报告，有一项其实是隐含在热带丛林场景里的罗夏墨迹测试。不过不是常见的那版，他们好像做了点改动，连我都没看出来。」  
莫德里奇不由得转过脸去看他，「什么？还有这种设计？」  
「嗯，也算是他们的创新点，目的是为了不让患者感到太多威胁和不安。报告里也有你的结果。」  
他略感不安地挪动了一下身体，「有什么不对的吗？我完全没注意到这居然也是测试的一部分。」  
「你真的不记得了？你将它们描述成海上的帆船，还有迷宫。」  
「哦，您说的是那个。」莫德里奇终于想起来了，耸着肩一副玩笑口吻。「别告诉我您对我的答案做了些分析。」  
「当然不会，你知道最终结果只是墨迹测试的一小部分。只是你联想到的内容……我稍微有些好奇。没什么。」  
科瓦奇没再说话。他专心开车，仿佛鲁梅尼格的建议、安联、莫德里奇的工作、罗夏墨迹测试都不曾发生。还是年轻的心理医生再度打破沉默，「您是否可以将我送到前面街区对面的那家咖啡店？嗯……伊万总说下午茶套餐值得尝试。」  
科瓦奇的眉毛动了一下，「哦？现在的年轻人也愿意泡咖啡厅吗？我以为他们更热爱电动游戏。」  
「伊万在那儿打工，虽然只有每周二四六下午。」  
「好几次在院里看到他，远远地就和我打招呼，很有礼貌。我挺喜欢这孩子……下次聚餐也叫上他吧？」  
莫德里奇慌忙摆手，「我看还是算了。马里奥那家伙一定、绝对会拽着他喝酒，他还没到年龄呢。」  
……  
五分钟后，莫德里奇挥手告别婉言谢绝自己邀约的上司——「我也得去接我的小儿子，改天吧卢卡」，独自走向挂着一串花体英文字母招牌的屋檐。  
伊万在这儿打工已经有一阵子了，他这个监护人却还没踏进过这家店，无论如何都显得很不称职。莫德里奇四下打量一番，这看起来是一家走现代清新风格路线的咖啡馆，外墙漆成粉绿色，式样简洁的窗框上装饰着几何图案，门把手顶端是一只鼻头被摸得金灿灿的黄铜小熊。他应该点一份招牌乳酪蛋糕、全新的工作职位、伊万不知到家了没？——今天不是他的打工日……许多琐事在莫德里奇脑中沉浮，他边低头沉思边走到柜台前面排队，终于在轮到自己时抬起头。  
「一份乳酪蛋糕，谢谢。」他先是看到了别在深绿色制服胸前的铜牌上的字母，然后目光上移，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉又有点陌生的脸。  
前阵子伊万开始留长发——他的发质很好，淡金色的头发浓密又柔软，长势也飞快，没多久就足够扎成小辫。可是伊万从来不会用绳子把它们绑住，而只是任由渐渐变长的金发一点点爬向肩头，或者来回晃动脑袋时擦过脸颊。  
就像现在，他的头发好像又长了点，在深绿色工作制服的衬托下显得更加灿烂。  
「一、一份乳酪蛋糕。」帅气的收银员表情中明显流露出几丝慌张，「您要不要再配一杯咖啡？我、我们的摩卡非常不错。」  
「是吗？」莫德里奇惊讶的神色只停留了一秒，很快恢复往日里对着选项犹豫、微微皱眉的模样。不过没过多久，他便伸出食指点了点菜单上的咖啡图标，「这个，一杯双倍浓缩。」  
伊万收下客人推过去的一张纸币，熟练地在收银机键盘上敲下按键，打印机随之吐出单据。他撕下小票，连同找零的硬币一块儿递给对方，「请您稍等。」  
莫德里奇注视伊万走向操作台，和穿着同样颜色制服的女孩小声说话，接着又从柜台下面取了方形托盘，将莫德里奇挑选的甜点放在托盘上。等他再度路过那个女孩身边时咖啡已经做好了，于是伊万稳稳地端着盘子向他走来。  
莫德里奇接过盘子点点头，然后转身找了个角落里的空位坐下，正好看到安联工作人员传来的关于VR调试结果的邮件通知，于是打开电脑边吃边浏览。乳酪蛋糕的碎屑粘在舌头上，没有伊万带回家的好吃，他只好小口抿着又苦又酸的咖啡以冲淡黏腻感。等处理完邮件天已经黑了，莫德里奇活动一下酸胀的肩膀，转头望向柜台，发现站在那里收银的已经变成一个满脸雀斑的红头发男孩。  
他摇摇头，离开了咖啡店。  
结果回到家里首先迎接他的是浓郁香甜的黄油味，像一阵甜蜜的微风。莫德里奇换好鞋子之后怀疑地走向厨房，「伊万，你在干什么？」  
「烤曲奇啊。」拉基蒂奇已经换回在家里穿的普通运动服，右手带着厚厚的烘焙手套，正紧张地盯着温度转盘。  
莫德里奇抽动鼻子，依稀闻到了当年在教授家里品尝过的味道。  
「嗯……妈妈告诉过我做法，但我从来没试过。你也挺喜欢的对吧？」  
「伊万——」莫德里奇拖长声音，假装没听见对方的问句。「今天是星期三，不是你的打工日。为什么你会在店里？」  
「呃……」  
「我问过店长了，他说你主动要求延长打工时间，并且现在的工作时间是从周一到周五。」  
「卢卡……」  
莫德里奇没有说话，只是抱着胳膊盯着烤箱里通红的加热管，直至定时器「叮」地一声，提示时间到了。  
「卢卡，你生气了。」伊万用了肯定句而不是疑问句。他咬了咬下嘴唇，没带手套的左手拉开烤箱门，更加浓郁的黄油香甜味扑面而来。「对不起。我只是——」  
「我知道。」莫德里奇走过去和他一道观察烤箱里的状况。曲奇的形状不太规整，边缘也有些微微发焦，他用甜品夹夹了一小块放在嘴边吹气，「我没有生气。」  
「你这么说就是生气了……」伊万小声嘟囔，目光垂下来盯着地面。  
莫德里奇装作没听见，将温度适宜的曲奇塞进嘴里。虽然卖相不佳，但味道还不错，伊万这段时间大概一直在那家店里认真学习基础甜点和咖啡的做法吧……想到店长毫不掩饰的夸赞，莫德里奇不由得露出浅浅的笑意。  
「我并不是生气你没有听我的话，擅自跑去多打一份工。」他开始用夹子不断夹起烤盘上的黄油饼干，将它们整齐码在一个大盘子里，「我是在难过你不信我。你不相信我的话，也不相信我有足够的能力，可以履行作为监护人的责任。」  
伊万稍微垂下脑袋，柔软的金色长发遮住半边脸，他很想去揉一把可是最终忍住了。  
「我看上去像是那种容易被失败打倒的人吗？如果那样的话，我根本不会提出要来照顾你、当你的监护人。」莫德里奇抓起曲奇，但没有往嘴里送。「只要我答应你的事就一定能做到。伊万，你要相信我，好不好？」  
他腾出一只手按住少年的肩膀轻轻加力，催促他抬起头。望着那双好看的灰绿色眼睛，莫德里奇绷紧的脸色终于变得和缓，「谢谢你，帮了我很大的忙。」  
「真的吗……我真的能——」伊万吸了吸鼻子，摘掉手套去拿曲奇塞进嘴里，嘴角却留下碎屑。  
莫德里奇笑了，拽过一张纸巾递给他，「当然，一直以来我都为你感到骄傲。」


	18. 3-07 像梦，像魔法，也像你

圣诞节假期像个脚速极快的运动员风一般跑过，只留下模糊的残影和计时板。莫德里奇隐约记得自己和伊万一块儿看了两部关于爱情的青春电影、三部介绍宇宙和天体物理的记录片、几场球赛，当然还做了好几顿相当丰盛的晚餐——其中有一道红烩大虾失败得很彻底，原因是拉基蒂奇搞错了调味汁。  
今年伊万送他的礼物是一张小尺寸的油画，莫德里奇刚想问这个长着三角形脸和方形眼睛的丑家伙是谁，伊万便抢先告诉他这是立体主义风格的监护人肖像。  
「谢谢你。呃……可是我觉得这不太像。」  
「哎呀卢卡，如果画得和你本人一模一样，怎么能叫艺术，那是照相机。」  
莫德里奇想了想，觉得也有点道理，「可是这个人长得也太奇怪了。我以为油画都是那种和照片很像的。」他又凑近一些观察画像，试图挤出其他形容词去描述。  
正在闷头拆礼物的拉基蒂奇噗嗤笑出声。「绘画有很多流派，我想你说的是写实主义，文艺复兴时期非常流行，后来又有了古典主义和新古典主义，他们画的肖像看起来很逼真，不过也有例外就是了。你更喜欢那种风格？」  
「不，这个看顺眼了也挺好。」莫德里奇只觉得脑袋被一大堆专有名词搅得嗡嗡作响。自从五岁那年第一次摸到蜡笔、在房里捣鼓一下午，信心满满画的苹果却被家人一致认为是屁股之后，他就很确信自己这辈子都不会和「艺术」这个词产生分毫关联。  
「卢卡，你不喜欢美术真的好可惜。」  
「嗯？我是没有这方面的天赋。」莫德里奇还在端详着画中的人，盯得久了居然也看出某种相似度。  
「我还想给你讲讲杨•凡•艾克，还有马蒂斯、康定斯基和毕加索呢。」金发少年剥开一颗巧克力塞进嘴里，变得有些口齿不清。  
「最后那个名字我好像听说过，是在哪儿来着？」  
「哇，这巧克力好像很贵……」拉基蒂奇翻过包装盒看了两眼，小声嘀咕。  
莫德里奇终于抬起视线，「嗯？」  
「没什么。毕加索那么有名，你肯定听说过啦。不过我还是想告诉你，为什么我会觉得艺术特别有魅力、特别吸引人。」  
「哦？说说看？」年长一些的监护人终于将画框轻轻靠放矮柜边，捧起茶几上掺了朗姆酒的热可可，马克杯边缘恰好遮住唇角的细微笑意。  
伊万的眼睛里正洋溢着一种奇特的光，莫德里奇忽然感到新鲜的陌生感——就像读过很多遍的书页翻开了写满新奇故事的另一面，又像是自己成了汪洋海面上的哥伦布，原先认识的世界突然倒转，露出前所未有的崭新大陆和海洋。  
「许多艺术家一生穷困，可是依然怀着一颗向往爱和美的心。在他们的画面里你可以看到热情和快乐，感到深刻的思想，也能看到许许多多的梦。艺术并不是远离现实，而是在现实之上创造了一个新的世界，这世界属于艺术家和其他相通的心灵，属于终极的美，属于爱与灵魂。它像一整个王国，又像全新的宇宙。」伊万嘴角挂着一丝奇异的微笑，仅存的稚气被此刻沉稳的语调和沉醉的神态彻底冲散。  
莫德里奇看得有些发愣，他竟然产生一种错觉——眼前陌生又熟悉的少年开始微微发光，浅浅的白金色光芒以他的金发为原点向四周无穷扩散。  
「艺术的世界很光辉很伟大，我觉得它像梦，像魔法，也像你。」  
莫德里奇没能反应过来他在说什么，只好张口结舌地看着伊万。  
「虽然你不喜欢艺术和美术，但是我觉得你做的事情和他们一样。卢卡，你为你的病人制作了许许多多的梦，你和画家们一样，都是了不起的魔法师，是能够造梦的人。」  
沉默陡然降临，宛如一只温柔的灰色大鸟张开双翅，用柔软羽毛遮住了声带，猝不及防对上少年清亮目光的莫德里奇尴尬地转过视线。  
「你……都在胡乱联想些什么啊？」他咳嗽两声，本能地想要揉揉少年的金毛，身体的无意识反应却是侧过脸逃避对方的注视。  
「你要真诚地接受别人的夸奖！我说的都是真的。卢卡，不管别人会怎么评价你，在我心里你都是最好的医生。」伊万拢了拢脑后长长的金发，表情里带上几分调皮。  
「好啦好啦，我现在知道了。」  
「你脸好红，是害羞了吗……」  
莫德里奇觉得如果再不反击的话都不知道到底谁是谁的监护人了。这孩子真是越大越不省心……「对了伊万，那盒巧克力是女孩送的吧？你有没有给人家准备礼物？」  
「嗯，当然准备了。是利佳娜，你在店里见过她的，和我一样大但比我高一年级。」伊万大方地承认，神色自若，甚至还给监护人剥了一块巧克力，用糖纸捏着送到对方嘴边，「试试看，可可味很浓，你肯定喜欢。」  
「我不要，明明是送给你的。」  
莫德里奇心里想着是好好地做出个监护人的样子，实际却扭过头，满脸不受控制的别扭。啊糟了，他突然想起来伊万煮巧克力时好像刚好拿了马里奥送的朗姆酒……  
「抱歉……」他觉得头有点晕，嘴巴却又控制不住地想咧开大笑或者说话。那副立体主义风格的肖像开始活动，另一个抽象的卢卡•莫德里奇冲他挤眼睛吐舌头，龇牙咧嘴地想要爬出画框。  
伊万没在笑了，扔下巧克力凑过来，「你没事吧？」  
「我头有点疼，没有力气。」他老实承认，「你到底放了多少酒？」应该早点觉察到的，毕竟他从来不喜欢酒精的气味。  
「……卢卡，你该不会，喝、醉、了、吧……」  
莫德里奇不想理他，「别吵，让我睡一会。」说完这句话就倒在沙发里失去意识。  
第二天醒来时天已经完全亮了，莫德里奇睁开眼睛看到卧室的吸顶灯和天花板,而自己却丝毫没有走进房间的印象。他掀开被子撑起上半身，发觉还套着昨晚的毛衣。  
太阳穴依然轻微地抽痛，他抿了抿嘴唇，恶狠狠地在心里发誓以后可可都由自己来煮，哪怕像去年一样煮糊了也只是多刷一个奶锅的事。喝巧克力热饮喝到宿醉……莫德里奇不敢想万一这事被曼朱基齐知道了会被他嘲笑成什么样。  
他跳下床，从衣橱里拽出干净睡衣抱着走进浴室。伊万大概昨晚就设好了洗衣机定时，此刻滚筒正孜孜不倦地转动着，有节奏地搅动两人份的外套和长裤。莫德里奇在单调的伴奏声中冲了假期第一天的第一次澡，擦着头发走去厨房准备做第一顿早饭。路过伊万卧室门口时发觉房门虚掩着，便忍不住停下脚步偷偷向里张望——伊万的睡姿果然和以往一样坏。  
莫德里奇小声叹气，轻手轻脚地走到床边替睡觉不老实的少年拉好被子。窗帘紧紧合拢阻隔亮光射入，他的眼睛逐渐适应了室内的昏暗，于是男孩的面庞开始浮现出轮廓——拉基蒂奇正在褪去稚气的脸孔在熹微晨光中显得既纯真又俊美，甚至含有一丝莫名的性别难辨的暧昧气息，犹如古典油画中咬着水果、笑容无暇的金发少年。又小又乱的十六岁男孩房间里莫德里奇再次产生迷乱的错觉——这好像就是自己一生中距离艺术、距离灵感女神的裙裾、距离爱与美的神殿最近的瞬间。他面前的不是作为人类个体的伊万•拉基蒂奇，而是美的化身。  
他不由自主地站定、俯身、屏住呼吸，在浑然不觉的少年额前落下比羽毛更轻柔的吻，随即心虚地踮着脚逃出房间。

假期结束后紧跟着的第一个工作日总是没那么愉悦，天空也跟着心情一道闷沉，犹如裹着灰色的油布。聊胜于无的阳光被稀释得几近发白，而刺骨的寒风不忘提醒人们冬天正勤勉地履行着自己的职责。  
莫德里奇头天晚上便翻出厚围巾和帽子，然后像约好的那样把车钥匙留给伊万，自己步行上班去了。结果在距离新工作地点还有两个十字路口的时候听见背后一连串的汽车喇叭声，他皱着眉跳到一边，半个肩膀几乎都要抵上围墙——刺耳鸣笛不但没停下，反而越来越急促。莫德里奇的手指在大衣口袋里攥成拳头，咬着牙转身，却看到一辆熟悉的银蓝色越野车。  
驾驶座上的曼朱基齐笑嘻嘻地冲他挥手，「怎么，车坏啦？」  
莫德里奇努力控制自己不去想朗姆酒的事，一把拉开副驾驶的门跳上去，「留给伊万了，他学校更远。对了，新年快乐。」  
「这么冷的天……」驾驶座上的大个子夸张地缩着下巴。  
「那孩子刚拿到实习牌。反正我家离得不远，就当锻炼身体了。」  
曼朱基齐减速驶进马克西米尔的大门，于是莫德里奇看清了新诊所崭新的门牌。「你对伊万怕是比他亲生父母还要好。我小时候怎么就没遇到你这样的家长呢？」他故意很大声地叹气。  
「胡说八道什么。你肯定不希望除了自己之外的家人都遇到车祸。」莫德里奇缩回搭在暖气出风口上的手指，感到冻僵的耳朵终于恢复知觉，他望向眼前灰白色的四层小楼，心头突然涌进一股久违的热血。「希望今天不要太忙。」  
曼朱基齐正在拉起手刹解开安全带，听到这句话蹬大眼睛转过脸，「你开玩笑的吧？科瓦奇的邮件里预约名单已经排到一周之后了……」  
「我看到了。不过这么多事情总得一步一步来，对吧？」他笑了笑，拉开车门跳下去，大踏步地走向入口。  
随后是入职的一系列惯例事项：莫德里奇从前台接待员处拿到两人的工牌，然后将曼朱基齐的交给跟在身后进来的人。「这照片比原先的好。」  
他的好友兼同事迫不及待地一把抢过来，「哇，果然！我就说我照出来还是挺帅的。」  
「你本来就挺帅的。」莫德里奇仿佛受到身边人的影响，也开始打量自己的ID卡片——眉目清秀的男青年笑得有些拘谨，金褐色中长发披散下来，发尾稍微翘起。「我还是喜欢我头发长一点的样子。」  
「我看看你的！」曼朱基齐探头过来张望，一米八五的个子立刻令他的同伴产生了压迫感。「你这张也挺好，总之比原先——」  
「嗯？」  
「你的ID卡好像不对。我去跟他们说一下。」  
莫德里奇困惑地又核对几遍，「没有啊？照片、名字、号码、职位和部门……都没错。」  
「你是医生，不是设备技术人员。这里，还有所属部门，都写错——」  
「那个，马里奥，其实我——我决定了，我以后不做VR引导，也不会再担任临床心理治疗师。抱歉还没来得及跟你说，我也是考虑很久才下定决心的。」  
「你说什么？为什么？！你明明那么擅长对付孩子！」马里奥在候诊室里大叫出声，脸上的表情活像走夜路撞见女鬼。「你被人威胁了？是迪纳摩那个股东吗？还是记者？」  
莫德里奇望着好友认真而愤怒的脸，有点感动又想笑，「不是不是，你在想什么呢。这是我自己的决定，没人强迫我。」接着他大致为曼朱基齐解释了先前发生在鲁梅尼格办公室里的一幕，从新的VR设备、预设场景，说到为他提供的新职位、他的选择。  
「是吗……原来是这样。」曼朱基齐的大嗓门终于降低了分贝，额前深刻的抬头纹也随之消失。「其实也不错，对我们更算是好事——」  
莫德里奇的眉毛挑了起来。  
「以后所有的环境预设交给你就行啦！那句话怎么说来着……能干的人做事更多？」  
「去你的！」  
他咧开嘴笑了，略微绷紧的心情随着马里奥没心没肺的吵嚷逐渐松弛，这家伙好像总是像这样吵吵闹闹、精力充沛，却一点儿不令人反感。哪怕换到全新的工作地点、离开其他熟悉的同事和朋友，他还是像以前一样，也不知该说马里奥神经太大条，还是真的热血又开朗。  
莫德里奇觉得能拥有这样的朋友实在太好了，因此此刻在心里默默向曼朱基齐道歉……九十九句真话中，他只说了一个小小的谎。  
——这个决定并非经过深思熟虑。事实正相反，一周前他权衡许久终于下定决心要继续从事心理医生的工作，于是给科瓦奇打了电话。简单的问候之后，莫德里奇告诉他自己已经做出选择。  
电话那头「嗯」了一声，静静等待下文。  
「科瓦奇先生，我认为我还是更适合——」  
他抬起头，看到立在书柜正中间的伊万送给自己的礼物。三角形的脸，方块眼睛，嘴巴歪到另一侧，像一把扭曲的餐勺。  
「艺术又光辉又伟大，我觉得它像梦，像魔法，也像你。」  
「卢卡，你为你的病人制作了许许多多的梦，你和伟大的艺术家们一样，都是了不起的造梦的人。」  
伊万•拉基蒂奇笑眯眯地望向他，纯净的灰绿色眼睛充满热情与真诚。卢卡，你害羞了吗？卢卡，你是最好的魔法师，你建造了很多很美的梦。  
然后他听见自己冷静的声音，「我想我更适合成为一个专注于构建虚拟场景的人。如果真的可以提供这样的职位，我非常愿意尝试。」  
莫德里奇从来不是冲动的人，做出的决定也绝无临时更改的可能，周密稳妥一向是熟识的人们对他的评价。可是就在这一刻，鬼使神差头一次击败深思熟虑，本该严肃对待的职业规划被一句话简单地打乱、冲散。  
他到底在干什么？！满肚子气愤与困惑的莫德里奇扔开手机仰面倒在床上，视野中出现了单调的天花板与乏味得没有任何艺术品味的白色吸顶灯，一如他自认无趣的单身男青年的生活。此刻莫德里奇只觉得自己失控得有些离谱，却没有料到这只是自己本该平淡规律的人生里第一次脱轨与失序。  
第一次，却远不是最后一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完。


	19. 4-01 最了解你的人

两个月之后莫德里奇已经养成了步行上班的习惯，现在他对这三个街区的熟悉程度甚至超过附近的巡逻警察——比如贝斯特街口的交通灯老是故障，和它交叉的利尔大道上那间大型超市门口的招贴广告两周换一次。隔壁的几条街最近被调整成单行道，必须在通勤路上多花去二十分钟的曼朱基齐因此碎碎念了半个月。超市隔壁是间小小的杂货店，店主是位养了许多猫的老太太。她早上七点半准时出门取牛奶和报纸，准到莫德里奇后来几乎把她当做校时器。  
另一方面，他看得出拉基蒂奇依然对机动车辆怀抱着深入骨髓的痛恨和惧怕，但男孩子血液里燃烧的对机械的好奇最终还是压过心理阴影。莫德里奇坐在副驾驶里用余光注目无论摸了多少次方向盘也还是克制不住又紧张又兴奋表情的伊万，心情很是复杂。  
有些伤痕不会随着时间的推移而愈合，它们就在那里静静躺着，袒露着血淋淋的口子，贯穿了某些人的一生。  
他见过好几次伊万拉开车门或是解开安全带时瞬间的茫然，想要出言安慰却最终还是忍了回去。莫德里奇并不是多么虔诚的信徒，唯独想起拉基蒂奇时才会认真地请求那位不知住在哪儿的命运之神，希望他能够在往后的日子里稍微眷顾一下这个不够幸运的少年。  
他盯着面前野兽般呼啸而过的车流，强制将车祸、葬礼和大雨自思绪中剥离，转而开始思考上周遇到的病人。同样是交通事故、死亡和恐惧，这世界上真的会有上帝吗？

 

莫德里奇记得他本该和新人技术员讨论病人的诊断以及自己关于第一次虚拟场景的构想，等到看清走进房间的人却差点儿叫出声，他瞪大眼睛，难以置信地从座位里跳起来。  
「丹尼！我的天哪！」  
对方也露出了少许惊讶的神色，他快步走到莫德里奇面前，褐色眼珠如同扫描仪般将对方从头到脚地审视一遍。  
「真的是你，卢卡。我来这儿之前就听说你的名字，不过我以为那是正好重名的人。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「毕竟卢卡不是什么罕见的名字。」  
多年不见的童年玩伴脸上写着明显的吃惊，不过丹尼耶尔·苏巴西奇从来不是擅长做出夸张表情的人。他只静静地盯着莫德里奇，嘴巴张开又闭上。  
「我从没想过会在这里遇到你！你怎么都没跟我说一声……你后来不是学计算机去了吗？」莫德里奇倒是难掩兴奋，眼睛亮闪闪的，说话时的肢体语言也比平时多了很多。请原谅一个向来尽心尽责的人短暂地忘掉他的病人——除去短信和圣诞卡里简洁的问候，他与童年好友已经好些年没有见过了。  
「没错，所以我现在才会被你们所长招来做VR设计的技术员啊。再说你不是也有事没告诉我吗？」苏巴西奇一副理所当然的样子，「我的事你都知道，没什么特别的。但你……前年圣诞节你不是还给我寄了卡片？说你终于拿到执照成为了一位心理治疗师。我以为员工册上的卢卡·莫德里奇不是你，就是因为上面显示的职务是VR程序设计师而不是心理医生。」  
「这个……」莫德里奇好像心虚般错开视线，「现在告诉你也不迟嘛。对了，你要不要喝点什么？二楼休息室有咖啡机。」  
「我不用，如果你需要的话就去打一杯，我在这儿等你。」苏巴西奇真的立刻拉过一把椅子坐进去，胳膊抱在胸前，长脸上表情严肃，宛如一尊陷入办公椅里的石头雕像。  
「其实……我选择离开临床工作是有原因的。」  
褐色的眉头微微皱了起来，「我记得你中学那会儿就想当心理医生了。」  
莫德里奇轻轻咬了下嘴唇，感到所有的粉饰太平和故作轻松都在这个人面前一点点碎成粉末。  
他们认识很多年了。最早相识于战争时期的扎达尔难民营，到了入学年龄后又去读当地同一所学校，苏巴西奇比他大一岁，于是自告奋勇地承担起哥哥的角色。两人的友谊始于懵懂少年，却最终被距离和成长冲淡——高中毕业后卢卡考去萨格勒布的大学学他梦寐以求的心理学，而苏巴西奇则留在扎达尔选了时下热门的计算机专业。这些年来虽然难得见面，但莫德里奇还是会给对方寄去圣诞卡，又或者在生日时发去祝福的短信，苏巴西奇同样也是重感情的人，因此两人不似少年时那般亲密无间，却也随着年岁增长多了一份特殊的默契。  
只是现在的莫德里奇实在不希望这个有可能是世界上最了解他的人依然具备如此敏锐的洞察力，以及不依不饶的态度。  
「卢卡，就我所知你不是轻易放弃的人。到底是什么原因让你放弃了一直想做的事？  
莫德里奇叹了口气，神色中已然收敛了方才略显失态的激动，他低下头绞着手指，「这说起来会很长。」  
他从奥列格上尉说起，说到他的应激创伤障碍，妹妹玛莎的死，卡普格拉综合症（这里稍微费了些功夫，苏巴西奇对心理学了解甚少，但还是很努力地消化着莫德里奇的讲解），还有医院董事会最终决定解雇他，鲁梅尼格的想法，放在他面前的关于新工作的选择……  
「这都是什么时候的事？关于这些你一个字都没有跟我说过。」苏巴西奇显出一副略带责备的表情，眉头拧起，牵连了额前的肌肉微微突出，腮帮也重重垂着，嘴角下坠。「你应该告诉我。」  
莫德里奇张嘴想辩解，还没能发出声音就又被打断。  
「我知道你不想给别人添麻烦，可我们是朋友。我妈妈去年体检查出来不明原因的脑部阴影，不就立刻去跟你说了？」  
「那当然，这是我应该做的。」  
「应该个鬼。你永远都在帮别人的忙，等自己遇到麻烦却从不开口，不管对朋友还是对家人，以前就是这样，到了现在还是这样。我敢打赌这事你也没告诉你爸妈。」  
「我已经是成年人了嘛，没必要用这些事打扰他们。你看我现在不是过得好好的，不仅能保证自己不至于饿死，还顺带抚养一个十七岁男孩呢。」莫德里奇故意将单词都说得轻快，内心希冀着他不要再纠缠这种无谓的小事不放。在他的理解中，好友重逢的场景应该开心得无所顾忌才对。  
苏巴西奇的眉毛高高扬起又迅速回归原位，大约突然意识到好友口中十七岁男孩指的是先前提过的伊万·拉基蒂奇。「这可不是小事。你现在是个心理医生没错，我也不懂你那些专业的东西，但我总感觉你其实很封闭，从中学起就是这样。没人能知道你到底在想什么。」  
莫德里奇又开始无辜地眨着眼睛，「你知道吗？持有执照的心理治疗师必须参加每年一次的督导会谈和审核，如果被更高级别的医生判定有任何的心理障碍可是会被取消临床诊断资格的。这几年我的结果一直很好，所以你不用担心了。我只是想等所有事情都安顿好了再告诉你……」莫德里奇越说越觉得头痛，多年不见，这个人还是和以前一样严肃。「哎呀，饶了我吧……从刚才起你就像审犯人一样问来问去。」  
苏巴西奇这才意识到自己是不是真的认真过头了，他感到不好意思般挠挠后脑，脸上的肌肉终于有了松动的迹象。「抱歉，我只是有点担心。」  
「你的担心还不如用在别的地方，比如现在这位保妮察小姐。我还没见过她，但从报告上看，她现在状况很不好。」叙旧时间结束，莫德里奇自办公桌前快步走来，手里多了个透明封面的文件夹。「这是一些初步资料，我还要同她见一面，聊过之后才能确定第一次VR情境的细节。我现在只有点模糊的想法。」  
他顺手将文件夹抛给对方，就像抛出一只篮球给当年的四号位。  
「车祸？」  
莫德里奇点头，拉过另一把办公椅一屁股坐下去，表情忽然变得有些消沉。「是的。」  
「其实我看不出什么——毕竟你是这方面的专业人员。」苏巴西奇快速翻动文件，感到大脑被一连串专业术语接连不断地轰炸到麻木。  
「没关系，你看最后几页就好。应该写得很清楚了，如果还有什么不明白尽管问。」  
「这里是说保妮察小姐遇到车祸，同车的朋友全部遇难而只有自己幸存，所以需要接受心理疏导？」  
「比这更严重一些。她的诊断结果在这——有点复杂，直接看结论就好——确诊的情感性精神障碍、人格解离、创后应激障碍。她目前的工作也无法进行下去了。」  
苏巴西奇任由医学术语从耳朵里穿进又穿出。他又哗啦哗啦翻到前面的基本信息，「啊，原来她是演员。可我好像没在电视里见过？」  
档案第一页是病人的照片——一个长相柔美的年轻女孩，乍一看不算特别惊艳，五官的形状却散发着温润的古典气息。这张图像或许是事故之前采集的，她的神色完全无法令人联想到莫德里奇嘴里可怕的术语。  
「对，舞台剧演员。」莫德里奇将额前晃来晃去的一缕头发拨至耳后，语气越发沉重。「现在普通的疗法已经对她不起作用了，所以我们想试试韵律活动浸入治疗。」  
「韵律活动？浸入？」苏巴西奇摸了摸自己的耳朵。  
「一种心理重建与恢复的疗法，目的是为了重新唤起人们的身体感觉和他们对这些感觉的察觉。总之，我们需要在程序里模拟出能够让她感到没有威胁的场所帮助她平静下来。由于她职业的缘故——我希望这是一个圆形的舞台广场。分好几层，每一层都向地里陷进去的那种……」莫德里奇努力用词语转述头脑中想象的画面，却越发地觉得词不达意。  
「你是说……像古希腊时候的阶梯剧场？」  
他拍着大腿，「没错，就是那个。但是也不要完全做得像历史遗迹，那样太假了，反而不容易让人有沉浸感。尽可能靠近现在的建筑的样子，同时让她能感到自己好像还在舞台上……要有观众，不能太多或者太少；还有，所有的感官效果都要放大，尤其是嗅觉和触觉。嗅觉知觉表象由大脑内非常原始的部分产生，可能不经过颞叶内侧复杂的多阶段记忆系统，因此嗅觉记忆几乎是难以磨灭的——」  
「OK我明白了，你不用说得这么复杂。现代……风格，舞台……效果，嗅觉。卢卡，你应该多去看几本关于建筑的书。」苏巴西奇飞快地在笔记本上记下关键词，然后用水笔顶住下巴。「还有，如果我对她的情况多了解一些，会不会更有帮助？」  
莫德里奇一愣，「其实没有必要。不过如果你愿意，我可以再说明一下她的状况——别看那个了，对你来说太专业，没用。」  
「你说吧。」苏巴西奇点头，把文件夹放在腿上，摆出一副学生听讲的姿势。  
「那场车祸中包括驾驶员在内的成员全部遇难，可她只受了一点儿皮外伤。警方甚至怀疑是保妮察自己策划了车祸，但保险公司和事故调查员最终认定这并非一起人为事故。」莫德里奇顿了顿，目光垂下去望着脚尖，「但她依然被人们怀疑——其中死去的一位女演员据说和她有过一些矛盾。她说这正是令她无法理解的地方，因为实际上她和死者是非常好的朋友。也就是说除了车祸本身，后续事件还在对她持续地造成伤害。」  
「等等，万一对她的质疑是真的呢？」苏巴西奇怀疑地接话，「万一车祸真的是她蓄谋的……你忘了吗，这位小姐可是个演员。」  
「我现在还不知道。或许你说的也有可能吧，但诊断结果在这里，我更倾向于她是无辜的。如果自残、惊恐和狂躁都可以用表演来解释，但人格解离并不是一般人可以想到并演得毫无破绽的心理障碍。」  
「人格解离？」  
莫德里奇无意识地挺直了背，「你知道车祸发生后，车后座上的保妮察都干了些什么吗？如果是你，你会怎么做？」  
「如果我没受太严重的伤也没被东西卡住，当然是立刻逃跑啊！谁知道会不会爆炸……」  
「对，这是正常人的反应。可是她当时一动不动地坐在车里发愣，直到救援人员赶到、以为她被困在车里刚准备进行车体切割时，才发现车门轻轻一拉就开了。」  
「这是为什么？为什么不跑？」苏巴西奇惊讶地瞪大眼睛，但眼周肌肉很快回复冷静。  
「人格解离的基本特征——失去对身体的控制和感知能力。她的第一次问访也给出了回答，她说当时大脑一片空白，几乎没有记下任何事。她还很冷静地和我们的医生描述了车里尸体的状况，烧焦的部分或者内脏流出的样子，这是她对车祸唯一的记忆。」  
「这……」  
「第一次fMRI检查中，医生问她有什么感觉，她说就像在车祸中一样，什么也感受不到。」莫德里奇再度垂下眼皮，「对于某些突然遭遇灾难的患者来说，解离自我是一种欺骗大脑的方法——他们可以假装经历不幸的人并不是自己。这其实是一种很痛苦的状态。所以我们通常的治疗里，要先帮助人格解离的患者找到并熟悉基本的身体感觉。」  
「我好像明白了。的确如此。」苏巴西奇陷入沉思，似乎还是没能完全打消对年轻女演员的怀疑。  
「当然正式治疗之前我也会和她见面的，然后我们需要再讨论一番最终的场景设计。你放心吧，就算她真的能骗过警察和事故调查员，也不可能骗到我。」  
他没料到的是好友拖长音调哦了一声，紧接着锋利的目光又投向自己。「我说，原来你现在这个工作就算不当医生，也还是要和病人打交道的嘛。」  
「当然了，要不然我怎么掌握他们的状况？」莫德里奇的眉毛高高扬起，「我只是不再直接为他们做VR引导与治疗而已了。」  
「我还以为上次的事让你有了心理阴影，你不敢正面面对你的病人了呢。」  
莫德里奇咳嗽一声，转过目光假装欣赏办公桌上一盆小小的绿植。「不，我和我的病人之间从来没有问题。奥列格上尉……我确实至今都对他和他的家人感到抱歉，他的情况太特殊了。」  
「听着，我不是在质疑你的专业能力，我是在说如果你需要我的帮助——任何方面——你都可以说出来。就像我请你帮忙一样。」  
「谢谢你，丹尼。」莫德里奇咧开嘴笑了，「别再念叨没及时跟你汇报换工作的事了……我对我自己挺满意的，原先在迪纳摩设置VR环境就一直是我的强项，差点没把技术部的程序人员给烦死。」  
他故意升高说话的音调，试图驱散空气中残留的悲哀阴影。  
意料之中地苏巴西奇没有笑，看上去也没什么调侃的心情。卢卡在心里默默叹气，他的这位朋友哪里都好，就是有时候实在过于严肃了。当然也可能因为多年没见，重逢时总保有一份别扭的陌生感，加上从刚才起他们就一直讨论着车祸、死亡与人格解离……  
「你呢？这么些年，你都学了些什么？为什么也会对VR治疗感兴趣起来了？」莫德里奇晃晃脑袋，努力作出好奇宝宝的口吻。  
「我可没你那样复杂的故事，像小说似的。」谈论到没那么揪心的新话题时，苏巴西奇鼻子两侧的线条终于有了松动的迹象，「普普通通地念书、毕业和找工作而已。你要是一定想听的话，我们去休息室边喝咖啡边聊吧。」


	20. 4-02 青春期特殊教育

莫德里奇早就知道这家伙会是个受欢迎的暗恋对象，却没有料到他受欢迎的程度比想象得还要高上数个等级。  
停驻于巴尔干半岛上空、冷酷如某种物理实体的冬天依然不见丝毫瓦解的意味，比起最冷的日子，气温表里的红线只不情愿地向上挪了两小格，仿佛连水银也跟着青蛙或是棕熊冬眠去了。唯一能带给莫德里奇安慰的是冷雨湿雪逐渐转为稀薄而干燥的苍白日光——一轮小小的光源高悬在头顶，宛如一枚喑哑的镍币，天空则呈现出令人心情变好的淡淡冰蓝色，又总在日落时分迅速幻化为浑浊的灰紫。  
这天拉基蒂奇抱怨洗漱用品都见了底，他们上次去超市还是圣诞节之前的事，于是卢卡约定好时间和他一道去采购。下班后莫德里奇在马克西米尔的门牌边只等了大约两分钟，熟悉的墨绿色菲亚特便自街角缓缓向他驶来。  
他跳上副驾驶、扣好安全带，用余光瞟见了一团陌生的阴影。莫德里奇探头好奇地向后座上看去。  
「伊万，你在后座上都堆了些什么？别养成乱扔东西的习惯——」  
「哦，你说那些啊。」拉基蒂奇松开离合、踏住油门，汽车向前滑动与加速，他腾出一只手挠挠头，又迅速地扶好方向盘。「对了，你要不要尝尝看？有些看上去很不错。」  
「你在说什么？」莫德里奇一脸莫名其妙，完全没能领会伊万含糊其辞的所指。毕竟，他没有记清所有节日的习惯——除了那些有假期的。不过刚才等待伊万的间隙中，他隐约通过街道上往来男女兴奋的面孔嗅到了涌动着的节日气味，四处兜售鲜花的小贩也为冬天灰淡的街道增添几抹亮色。  
「就是……今天是情人节嘛。收到很多礼物。」拉基蒂奇两分钟之内已经摸了三次鼻子，眼看着鼻头红了起来。「虽然平时也会收到一些花和信什么的，但今年不知道怎么回事，好像都集中到情人节来了。奇怪，以前情人节有这么流行吗……」  
莫德里奇忍不住转过脸认真打量身边的少年。他今天只在T恤外面套了一件宽松的休闲卫衣，脖子空荡荡地裸露在外，兜帽的抽绳一边长一边短，随意搭在胸口。伊万算是皮肤偏白的那一类男生，但他也很喜欢户外运动，露在外面的脖颈和手臂呈现出健康的浅麦色。  
伊万还在抱怨街上的车太多、红灯时间怎么这么长，莫德里奇便好奇地注目着他不知何时显现出的浅浅喉结轻微滑动，那副景色像埋在薄土之下的果核开始不安分地颤动；又像夏天已经到来，青绿色枝条末端逐渐膨出的果实形状。  
如果伊万以后有了恋人或者妻子，她会不会用手指、嘴唇，又或者更隐秘的其他部位去触碰这里、直至瘦小的果子饱胀、成熟、几近腐坏，散发出蜜桃的浓郁甜香……  
「卢卡？卢卡！你在听我说话吗？」  
莫德里奇猛然回过神，虽然他的幻想中并没有出现不堪入目的内容，但还是心虚地低下头。「抱歉，我刚才在想别的……」  
「我说，家里的沐浴乳都用完了，牙刷刷头也该换了。最好多买些肉，反正放在冷冻室里也不会坏。我讨厌这里的车库……我们尽量一次多买点东西。」  
适时出现的关于日常用品的话题及时终止了莫德里奇脑中的画面。天啊，我都在想些什么……伊万的确到了性成熟的年龄，加上他长得这么帅气这么招人喜欢，就算已经有过性爱体验也没什么好吃惊的，但这可都是他的个人隐私啊。  
莫德里奇坚决地将刚才联想的暧昧画面扔进思维的角落。「对了，我也有很重要的东西要买。」他清了清喉咙，手指无意识地摸着自己的喉结。  
他早该做这件事的，但愿现在还没有变得太迟。教会伊万如何正确使用刮胡刀，又或者发现他藏起来的弄脏了的底裤，还有那些络绎不绝的表露爱意的情书——他当然没有偷看其中任何一封，但确实心怀愧疚地品尝过随信附上的不同品牌的巧克力和小点心。「我不怎么吃甜的……扔掉也很浪费啊。」伊万笑眯眯地将包装精美的甜点推到他面前。  
「是什么？」不出所料，伊万好奇地开口询问。「很大件的吗？要不要找搬家公司？」  
「那倒不用。一些……总之会派上用场的东西。」  
超市里他们照例分工——伊万推着推车去了生鲜和冷冻柜台，而卢卡则慢吞吞走向堆满洗发水、牙刷以及洗衣液的货架。他应该买什么来着？记得伊万说沐浴乳、牙刷刷头，他还要买些剃须膏，此外浴巾和毛巾似乎也太破旧了，得换一条新的……莫德里奇挑挑捡捡，找到伊万爱用的那种薄荷柠檬味的沐浴乳，认真比对新上架的漱口水成分，或者纠结厕所芳香剂是不是该换个不让他总是打喷嚏的牌子。  
等推车里堆得半满，他再一次核对只存在于脑袋里的购物清单、确认没有遗漏的项目之后，便推着小车走向最后的目的地。  
莫德里奇延续先前对待个人卫生护理产品的严肃态度，认真检查了各个牌子安全套的基本功能与附加功能，包括但不限于：超薄、水果味、螺旋纹、凸起颗粒……他看着包装盒上的彩色图案，毫不犹豫地排除掉后面两种略显狰狞、犹如某种中世纪冷兵器般的款式。莫德里奇自己是从没尝试过按摩品种，他所接受到的临床医学哪怕只是皮毛，也足够告诉他女性阴道内段的三分之二神经末梢分布极为稀疏，因此这种诡异形状带来的至多是心理上的猎奇感而并没有太大实际意义，甚至还很有可能会弄痛对方。  
最终他选了一盒普通的6只装超薄款。没有添加奇怪的草莓或者樱桃味——他不喜欢廉价的人工香精，如果伊万以后开发出什么新趣味的话，他可以自己买水果味儿的。  
莫德里奇将挑出的安全套扔进推车，打算去结账时正好看到远处的伊万，拖着车正在东张西望地找人。他冲他挥挥手，结果对方一眼看见了，也跳起来大幅度地挥舞着手臂，胸口两根长短不一的兜帽抽绳随着精力旺盛少年的夸张动作正欢快地来回摆动。  
结账时收银员挨个儿用扫描枪一一扫过牛肉馅、番茄、漱口水、毛巾，伊万刚开始还目不转睛地盯着，却在看见避孕套的瞬间移开视线，仿佛那是什么带有剧毒的东西。莫德里奇想笑，同时又忍不住深刻地担忧。他早意识到在这方面伊万似乎纯情到了几乎笨拙的地步——身高已经超过自己，其他方面也稳重得像个成年人，唯独一谈论起性就面红耳赤。他有时候的确喜欢小小地捉弄青春期少年，但看到拉基蒂奇涨红的脸和躲闪的目光，总担心这孩子羞于对并非血亲的自己启齿关于身体、关于青春期变化、关于性别和性诸如此类的困惑，从而发展出压抑的性心理，这可一点儿不好笑。  
回去的路上他见伊万情绪有点低落，以为他太累，便提出自己开车。莫德里奇一路思索着怎样设计这场关于性教育的聊天，甚至没能意识到他们一路上都没说过一句话。  
「所以，卢卡，你以前恋爱过吗？」到家之后伊万开始收拾冰箱，正在往冷冻室里塞处理好的肉块时突然冒出没头没脑的提问。  
莫德里奇诧异地放下手里正在叠的浴巾，构思好的性教育开场白已被完全扰乱。「怎么突然想起来问这个？」  
「没什么，随便问问。」伊万看起来倒是真的漫不经心的样子，正在努力与狭小的冰冻格层做斗争，不断将体积较小一些的冷冻食物挪动位置，从而塞进更大份的。  
「我今年都快二十八岁了，没谈过恋爱的话反而会比较奇怪吧？虽然也有那种天生对爱情无感的人就是了，但我可以肯定我不是。」  
「哦……那你爱她吗？」  
莫德里奇点点头，「当然了。如果是不够喜欢的人，怎么会愿意开始一段恋爱关系？」  
「既然那么喜欢，你们为什么要分手？为什么不结婚？」拉基蒂奇动作比平时粗鲁得多，硬邦邦的冻肉与塑料隔板撞击发出闷响，令人不由得担心下一秒无辜的冰箱就会被拆散。  
「等一下，为什么你的问题这么多！」莫德里奇终于忍不住走到他身边，「怎么了伊万？今天遇到什么不开心的事吗？」他的目光瞟向从车后座抱回来的一小堆礼物盒——粗略估计一下，他认为至少有十份……莫德里奇几乎可以肯定伊万此刻的闷闷不乐与这些礼物，与情人节相关。  
「啊，我明白了。今天没有收到喜欢的人送你的礼物……我说得对吗？」莫德里奇不知道哪里来的灵光一现，想通这点的瞬间他甚至想给自己发点儿奖金。  
结果自信满满的他没有得到答案，看上去有些阴沉的少年沉默地取出购物袋里的洋葱，用保鲜膜裹好再放进果蔬层。莫德里奇有点不知道手脚要往哪里放，只好抓抓头发，打算走回客厅时却被伊万叫住，「那个，这是你的。混在我们买的东西里面了。」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇不记得他们之间使用过界限如此明确的人称代词。哪怕他在男性中算是较为细致和讲究的那一类，但也从不会斤斤计较到和同住的人——以前合租公寓的舍友，后来的监护对象伊万•拉基蒂奇——在不涉及个人卫生的物品上区分如此明确的公私界限。洗发水剃须刀片牙膏纸巾都是公用，看见库存不够了便自觉去采购；和伊万生活在一起更像是家人，吃穿用哪里还分得出你、我、我们？  
接着他看见拉基蒂奇手里银光闪闪的小盒子，6只装超薄安全套。  
「哦，你说这个，我正要跟你说呢。」莫德里奇已经完全忘掉了先前设计好的对白，不过他也自信并不需要那些腹稿。「伊万，学校的老师介绍过避孕套的用法吗？我想应该会有这方面的内容，毕竟你都十一年级了。」  
拉基蒂奇往后退了一步撞上冰箱，料理台边缘最后一颗土豆咕噜噜滚落在地，发出沉闷的撞击声。「我、我知道。」一片肉眼可见的红色自他的耳根开始蔓延。  
莫德里奇说出口的句子里完全没有平日调侃的意味，他抢在伊万前面拾起土豆，学着他的样子用保鲜膜包好，放进冰箱里。「伊万，性是非常重要、非常神圣，也是非常美好的事，它是爱的双胞胎。所以往往和爱一道出现，也和爱一样有各种各样的副作用，我们要学会接受它的存在。性欲、性冲动其实都是自然赋予人类的天性，就和我们饿了要找东西吃，渴了想喝水一样。有时候人们觉得不好意思谈论或者认为它肮脏下流，是因为他们本身带着邪恶猥琐的目的去看待它。这种想法当然是不对的。」  
「卢、卢卡……」  
「我不知道你怎么理解，也不知道你们老师具体都说过什么，但是如果你愿意，我们来聊聊这方面的事。可以吗？」  
莫德里奇接过还张口结舌僵在原地的伊万手里的安全套，熟练拆开包装纸，取出其中一枚。  
在布拉柴维尔时他和其他NGO志愿者一道为少男少女们普及避孕套的用法。他们会带一根木制的假生殖器，详细演示如何拆开包装、用两根手指捏住顶部的小气泡，再套在木柱顶端，以此解说避孕套的正确使用方法。当然还有些必须注意的事项，例如拆开包装时不能用剪刀之类的锐器、必须在插入之前完成戴套动作因为前列腺液中也可能含有极少量精子。  
此刻莫德里奇手里没有可以利用的道具，只好假装两根并拢的手指是充分勃起的性器官。  
「为了保护自己，也为了对方，除非你们已经做好准备迎来一个孩子，否则在任何的情况下都一定要使用避孕套，明白吗？」  
撕开锡纸包装之后安全套附带的润滑液体沾得满手都是，他小心翼翼地移动手指，却由于事先没考虑过单手操作的复杂性而略显狼狈。莫德里奇咬了下嘴唇，心里居然开始怀念那根木雕的道具。如果有它在，演示起来可就方便多了……  
「其实戴上去的时候也没什么特别需要注意的——不要把里外弄反，捏住顶端的小气泡，这是储存精液的地方。对了，如果要使用润滑油一定要选择水溶性的，因为油基润滑剂会溶解乳胶。」莫德里奇最终还是将两根手指塞进避孕套里，场面看起来有些滑稽，但他毫不避讳的认真态度完全压制了违和感。  
「看明白了吗？一般来说避孕套有不同的尺寸，第一次没有把握可以先尝试常规的，如果觉得太小或者太大都要及时调整，尺寸不合可能会勒伤自己，也有安全套松脱后卡在阴道深处的事故。」  
伊万的后背依然抵着冰箱，一动不动盯着莫德里奇被润滑液染得油亮亮的细长手指，他半张着嘴，表情宛如被冻结般呆滞，脸颊的红晕倒是褪去大半，现在看起来有些苍白。  
「结束射精后，要趁着还勃起时取下它——像这样按住根部，然后一口气向外面推，手指一定要按紧……防止精液意外漏进阴道。那样的话就没有作用了。」  
他开始觉得应该随便找个棍子什么的充当道具，想当然地认为手指也可以起到同样效果真是蠢透了。莫德里奇又多花了半分钟与滑溜得如同无鳞鱼般的避孕道具搏斗，终于用尚算标准的手法将它取了下来。  
伊万从刚才起就一直没能开口说话，他胳膊抱在胸前，后背倚着冰箱门松垮垮地站着，目光粘在莫德里奇手中小小的半透明乳胶套上。一片沉默中他终于困难地蠕动嘴唇，喉咙里传出奇怪的咕噜声。「呃……的确有社区志愿者来学校给我们说过这些，但是他们没你说得这么细这么清楚，也没有用真的……呃，安全套给我们看。」  
莫德里奇顺手将讲解用的道具打了个结，丢进厨房的垃圾桶。「学会在性行为中保护自己和他人很重要，更重要的是不要认为性是一件见不得人的、丢脸的事，也没必要因为自己的性冲动感到羞耻，这些都是极其正常的。」  
「卢、卢卡，你以前也是这样认为的吗？关于……性。」他见正在水槽前低头搓洗手指的莫德里奇很明显愣了愣，赶紧补充一句，「我是说你像我这么大的时候。十七岁。」  
「那会儿我觉得它很神秘。虽然不怎么主动跟别人说，但我知道自己身体里正在发生某种秘密的变化。当然那时候也有同龄人因为好奇，冲动或者其他原因去尝试性行为，我觉得这都没什么。双方自愿、做好必要的措施、别影响正常生活就好。」他笑了笑，抬头盯着伊万此刻正交替转动着困惑、害羞和轻微焦虑的灰绿色眼睛，「还有什么想说想问的吗？没关系，只要我能回答。」  
「你说你以前恋爱过，你、你是不是经常……会做这种……」他注目着拉基蒂奇本来接近于正常的脸色瞬间又涨红了，而且比之前任何一次都要红，「还有，那个……避孕套，你看上去用得很熟练。」  
「不是很经常。我第一次性体验是和大学时的女朋友，说起来其实也不是什么愉快的经历。而且分手好多年，我都快要忘记那种感觉了，可能因为我没有很喜欢性爱吧。这是因人而异的——有人会非常迷恋，但另一些人只拿它当做普通的欲望去处理。还有特殊情况是性冷淡，也有人宣称自己是无性恋，这就涉及到性和爱的关系。我们心理学科里也有一门分支是性心理学；更有名的是精神分析学派，弗洛伊德认为人的一切动机在潜意识里都是性欲的体现，这种说法现在一般不被认为是科学的心理学。」莫德里奇感到喉咙有些发干，便侧过身在直饮龙头下接了杯水，「给人科普避孕套的用法倒确实很熟，我大学毕业后也当过志愿者——是国际NGO组织，我们去过非洲和东南亚的偏僻山区，帮助那里的青少年了解艾滋、性病、意外怀孕和安全套之间的关系。」尽管对方的问题乱七八糟，逻辑混乱，莫德里奇还是逐一给出回答，几乎没有隐瞒地坦陈出自己对于性的真实经历与感受。  
「卢卡，你还想恋爱吗？」  
「嗯？」正在小口喝水润喉的莫德里奇再次愣住了。  
拉基蒂奇依然粘在冰箱上，将支撑的重心从左腿换到右腿，「我是说，你还会不会……再爱上一个人，和她一起生活，然后……结婚？」  
他想了想，「以后遇到了当然会啊，不过现在暂时没有合适的对象，我也没什么时间考虑这事。」  
「是不是因为我在？害得你都没空恋爱和结婚。」  
莫德里奇轻轻放下空杯子，又稍微踮起脚揉了揉伊万脑后长长的头发——现在对方的身高已经让这个动作变得有些费力了。「又在胡思乱想什么？当然不会，你从来不是我的负担。想什么呢？」  
「我还以为安全套是你买来自己用的。我以为你……」  
莫德里奇怀疑地审视着对面的少年。虽然他在家时总是留意着收敛起职业态度，但此刻如同燧石般闪亮的眼神无论如何也不能说服伊万——最信赖最喜爱的卢卡没有把青春期少年当做病人去分析……  
他明白对方的脑瓜里正在转动的念头了。「伊万，你是在担心我某天恋爱结婚之后就会扔下你不管吗？不会的，我向你保证。无论发生了什么，你都是我的家人。况且，我现在完全没有恋爱或是结婚的打算。」  
拉基蒂奇眨眨眼，「所以那盒……是买来送给我的？」  
「当然。我不是鼓励你立刻去尝试性行为——而是希望如果那一天到来的话，你可以保护好自己和你爱的人。」  
莫德里奇觉得一股奇异的酸胀感充满胸口。伊万啊，在咖啡店里将初次见面的卢卡错认成女生，缠着他玩大富翁时小声问可不可以做自己哥哥，葬礼上黑色的伞、白色的大理石、血一样的天竹葵，夜里被噩梦惊醒搂着他脖子低低抽噎，滚热的泪浇灌在卢卡肩头。被同学欺负后独自一人呆坐在没有开灯的客厅，积极怂恿卢卡尝试菜谱上异常复杂的品种，打游戏时偶尔耍赖，捂着眼睛从指缝里看点球大战，又或者悄悄将遗精的底裤卷成一团假装它已经消失。去咖啡店打工学来各种甜点的做法，执拗地宣称「我已经不是孩子了」并试图帮上卢卡的忙，第一次坐进驾驶位里眼神中令人心疼的空白……下巴冒出的软软胡须，初夏桃核般青涩的喉结……伊万逐渐变成一个真正的成年人，他长大了、长高了，他要——恋爱了……  
骄傲、满足、酸涩，以及不知从何而来的怅然若失混杂在一块儿，如同滴进清水的墨一圈圈向四周扩散，又像一颗气球在他心里鼓胀得几乎裂开。莫德里奇终于发觉学识的苍白——他自认已经读了许多书、做了许多实验，善于捕捉人们最细微的情绪和心理，却没有办法用语言或文字描述此时此刻的心情。

那之后月历又翻过一页。某个下着小雨的周末中午，拉基蒂奇一反往常地沉默，也不再像他习惯的那样翘着椅子来回晃动身体。饭桌上只有莫德里奇有一搭没一搭地说起他现在的病人——通过韵律治疗她逐渐找回了身体的感觉，她现在可以分辨出面包的香味，枕头的柔软，网球撞击在球拍线上的轻微震动……  
觉察到对方欲言又止，莫德里奇不再说话，只专心对付盘子里的鸡肉，宁静的灰白色春日午后被滴答雨声填满。又过了一会儿伊万终于放下勺子，表情犹豫，灰绿色的眼睛里不断变幻着云、日光和闪动的春雾。前几天他去理发店剪掉半年来留蓄的长长金发，恢复成清爽的短发造型，莫德里奇一时半会还没能习惯……  
「卢卡，我恋爱了。」


	21. 4-03 青年卢卡之烦恼

周一的例会结束之后，莫德里奇与程序部的同事挨个儿打过招呼。在马克西米尔理疗院他大概是身份最特殊的人——一方面作为临床医生持有心理治疗师和VR治疗引导师的执照，另一方面在实际工作中他又是程序设计部门的核心人员。莫德里奇偶尔会想起还在迪纳摩的时候几乎每月例行的酒会，名义上是他的复杂要求令程序员们头痛到不行而采取的道歉性质的聚会，后来逐渐也成了临床治疗师们与幕后工作人员的交流会。莫德里奇觉得现在的例会甚至让他想到以前的酒会——除了曼朱基奇在他边上狂打哈欠一副睡眠不足的样子，他们连话题似乎都和在酒吧里没什么区别。关于病人现在的状况、VR场景设计的细节，还有治疗引导师们提出的技术上的改进……  
散会之后曼朱基奇从后面追上来，塞给他几张纸。「这是保妮察要求提取出的VR场景图，她叫我转交给你，说是想要送给你的礼物。」很巧，这次马里奥是年轻女演员的主治医师。  
「嗯？为什么要给我看？」莫德里奇感到费解。他带着疑惑边走边打开普通的打印纸，立刻被画面吸引了。圆形广场四周是逐渐上升的阶梯式观众席，虽然样式复古，却采取了非常有设计感的几何元素——中间舞台的部分铺了两种不同深度的灰色地砖，细长的线条和大块菱格交织在一块儿，极具视觉冲击力却不让人感觉凌乱。  
莫德里奇忍不住低声感叹，「这简直和我当初预想得一样。德国人的模拟器也太厉害了……居然可以做出这么精细的效果。」  
「我也是这么想的。如果不是她先提出来，我大概也会拿给你看。」曼朱基奇将厚厚的文件抱在胸口，一如既往地大步向前。「这女孩恢复得不错，我觉得已经可以开始下一阶段了。我们可能还要开个分析会——到时候你也来。」  
「那就好。」莫德里奇全速追赶对方的步伐，忍不住想起他与保妮察第一次见面时她两条胳膊上缠满纱布的样子。不需要询问也知道纱布下面隐藏着什么……年轻女孩苍白又憔悴，深灰色眼珠如同两颗没有光芒的玻璃球。这幅景象让莫德里奇的心抽动着疼了一下。如果可以的话，他真希望这世界上的交通事故少一些。  
「还有她让我转告说很感谢你，为她制作出这么逼真的梦，她觉得在这里特别轻松。」  
「真的？那我真是太高兴了。」莫德里奇抿着嘴唇笑了，他又看了一眼手里的打印纸，「我能带回去留个纪念吗？」  
「这不是废话么？还想要的话我再给你多印一些。对了！」曼朱基奇忽然停下脚步，满脸后知后觉的激动。「我直接带你去VR场景里，你有治疗师执照，不算违规。保妮察也说她想见你。」  
「这个还是……不了吧。」莫德里奇摆手拒绝。「我可以去找苏巴西奇，他那儿肯定有备份。」  
马里奥用肩膀挤了他一下大声叹气，「切，没劲。没劲！」  
先前莫德里奇还觉得自己总有一天会重新回到心理医生的工作职位上——可现在他改主意了。  
还在伦敦念书时伊万的父亲会领着他去研究所附属的心理干预中心，请他陪伴患有行为障碍或者注意缺陷的孩子玩积木和飞行棋。那年莫德里奇刚满二十四岁，脸上还挂着些许青涩的孩子气，他总是不需要多少工夫就充分获取孩子们的信任。不过有一次，一个叫做迈克尔的男孩询问他是否也有妹妹时莫德里奇稍微愣住，不自然地移开视线。  
「你犹豫很久才回答他。」回去的路上教授慢悠悠地吸气，略有些浑浊的灰眼睛盯着他不放。「这种态度不利于构建和来访者的关系，尤其是如果你面对的是敏感的孩子。他们对成人情绪的感知往往超过我们的想象。」  
「我——我和我妹妹——」莫德里奇稍微垂下头，「对不起。」  
「不必道歉，我都知道。还记得我和你说过的吗？坦诚，作为心理咨询师得首先学会对自己坦诚，不过这不意味着你需要向来访者敞开一切。」教授移开视线后又换了一种担忧的语气，「你的共情能力一直很强，但请记住将这部分看做你的工作，而不是你的生活。要记住你是在上班，你没法拯救所有人。我最担心你的就是这个，卢卡。」  
「我会的。」  
而他的督导达利奇博士最近每次见到他时也会用熟悉的敏锐且担忧的目光望向年轻心理医生，「卢卡，最近还好吗？很遗憾上次那事没能帮上你的忙。」  
莫德里奇只是摇头微笑、满脸真诚的轻松，「我现在在尝试一种新的工作内容，我觉得——很喜欢。」  
现在他终于不用再直接面对那些数不尽的灾难、令人心疼的创伤，也终于不必在治疗结束后陷入久久不散的压抑与悲哀。  
回到自己的办公室之后，莫德里奇再次打开印着VR场景的打印纸，认真用红笔勾出还不够满意的地方，又想着需不需要将这个场景输入模板里去……随即内线电话响了，苏巴西奇一板一眼地转告他去三楼技术部继续开会，于是莫德里奇将桌上散乱的纸张匆匆卷进文件袋，唯独挑出马里奥送给他的「纪念品」，叠成小块塞进裤兜。  
然后他把这事忘得一干二净。  
半个月后莫德里奇在家里搞扫除，新购入的扫地拖地一体式机器人很令他满意，这减少了几乎三分之一的工作量。剩下的大半精力则须花在分类沙发上摞得跟小山似的衣物、擦拭各种水平台面上的薄灰，还有检查伊万的房间里有没有卷成一团成为不明恶臭来源的脏袜子。  
莫德里奇果然在伊万的书桌下发现一只孤零零的毛绒袜，冬天的厚被子随便堆在床角，他上前扯了扯，拽出一件拉基蒂奇嚷嚷着说弄丢了的最喜欢的T恤。他跑来跑去地将该换洗的衣服床单运进洗衣机，脚趾又踩到一块干了的水彩颜料，疼得差点叫出声。  
纵使他脾气再好也忍不住有点生气，手上的动作重了些，却一个不小心碰倒靠立在墙边的画袋——伊万堆叠成高危建筑物形状的美术作业轰然瓦解，一张张四下散开。莫德里奇感到头又开始痛了，他刚想喊伊万来帮忙收拾，却突然意识到他参加学校组织的写生，要明天才能到家。满脸不悦的监护人只好将埋怨咽回肚子，蹲下来一张张捡拾伊万的画，下定决心这次一定要好好教训他一番。  
绝大多数绘画作品他都看过，毕竟每次画完一张拉基蒂奇都跟献宝似的请他来看，每每此时莫德里奇都恨不得多分化出一些艺术细胞，好好点评一番伊万的作品，可惜总是事与愿违。不过伊万看起来并不介意，无论困惑的卢卡说了什么奇怪的话，他都笑眯眯地全盘接受。  
这是三天前临摹的埃舍尔；这是一周前的肖像写生，对象是伊万的女朋友利佳娜，上次在咖啡店里见过的。还有几张水彩小速写，画的是从伊万房间看出去的街景……莫德里奇忽然意识到这些画是按照时间先后排列的，于是注意着不要弄乱顺序。再往后翻动一张，他看到熟得不能再熟的画面，一瞬间竟然错觉自己正在加班。  
这段时间反复调试、核对的不就是眼前的场景吗？不过苏巴西奇那儿是建模和渲染的数码版本，而现在他眼前的则是鲜艳颜料涂抹出开阔又明亮的圆形舞台、环绕四周的逐渐升高的观众座位、深灰和浅灰两种颜色的几何地面图案，整个建筑看起来古典又现代……莫德里奇继续向后翻，又看到几张从不同方向观看的圆形剧场，每张都完成得很精细，边上还附有手绘线稿图，足见作者的认真态度。  
莫德里奇这才想起「纪念品」的事。大概是裤兜里的打印纸无意中被自己带回家，又被伊万悄悄拿去参考和临摹了。  
他的腿蹲久了有些发麻，干脆一屁股坐在地上，认真观察起这几张不曾见过的美术作业。在拉基蒂奇的熏陶下，自认毫无艺术天分的莫德里奇也记住了一些画家的名字，他们的风格和代表作，又或者了解到一些关于绘画作品评判标准的专业名词：色调，构图，光影，等等。按照他对艺术苍白的理解，这几张画已经和世界名画没什么区别了，不过伊万怎么没拿给他看呢？没有艺术细胞的监护人没多想，趁着伊万不在家，怀着小小的得意心情欣赏一番自己的杰作。  
莫德里奇也看到画面右下角用亮色颜料标注出绘画名称——《梦》。拉基蒂奇说过卢卡是擅长造梦的人。噢，他说过得太多了，魔法师，看不见的耳朵……这些真诚的夸赞令监护人先生很是受用，也格外地为自己的职业感到骄傲，尽管他表面上没有太多表示。  
从某种意义上来说，梦也是精神与心灵活动的体现。莫德里奇忽然好奇，在伊万这般年纪会做些什么梦？美梦多还是噩梦多，是像他笔下的画面般充满丰富鲜艳的颜色，还是希区柯克惊悚电影一样的黑白胶片？莫德里奇模糊想起在人生中想象力创造力都最为丰富的童年与少年时期，他本应也拥有多彩、甜蜜且温暖的梦……  
无论他曾经梦到过什么，惊惧还是颤抖，莫德里奇现在已经不能、也不愿记起了。他伸手抚摸右下角伊万的笔迹，带了点艺术家气质的花体字母潇洒又骄傲，笔画生动得像是要飞起来。  
希望年轻的心夜夜好梦，希望美丽的梦都能成真。

 

莫德里奇本以为伊万恋爱之后自己会遇到各种只在电视剧里见过的家庭矛盾——比如整夜不回家令他担心、用全身上下打满洞的方式展示叛逆，又或者和其他青春期荷尔蒙旺盛、躁动如同公牛的男生争执、打架。  
他装作无所谓的样子，心里早已预设好大概一千种有可能出现的紧急状况。莫德里奇有点舍不得乖巧的伊万，他已经做好了所有的准备，结果那些设想一项也没有成真。  
除去打工的日子，伊万·拉基蒂奇依然准点回家，一头钻进房间里画画或是看书写作业，周末跟卢卡汇报说去约会，回来时还不忘记给他的监护人也带一份越南春卷或者披萨，饭桌上更是和以前一样滔滔不绝，无论多么美味的食物都无法换来耳边片刻的安静，莫德里奇甚至觉得这家伙从没这么烦过——  
自从与同在咖啡店打工的女孩子恋爱之后，伊万简直变得又烦又粘人，每天都缠着他的监护人大惊小怪地分享恋爱中的故事，无论开心的难过的气愤的失望的，无一遗漏。莫德里奇一开始还觉得乐意和他人分享生活总是件好事，便竖起耳朵听得带劲，时不时发表几句自己的看法；到了后来，伊万几乎事无巨细的汇报式交流让他觉得有点头皮发麻，真的会有哪家孩子毫无顾忌地和家人讨论恋爱中的全部细节吗？可是莫德里奇身边的同龄人断然不曾拥有同样烦恼，他连个倾诉对象都没有，只能偷偷在教科书索引里拼命翻找「青春期」、「恋爱心理」、「青少年」……直至最后翻到「多语症」的词条，也完全没能解开困惑。  
「二十一世纪的技术可以让人类潜入万米深的海底探索海洋，飞出太阳系拥抱宇宙，但我们对自己大脑、心智和内心世界的了解并不比五十年前多多少。」现在莫德里奇算是深刻认识到这一点了，他全身脱力地将以前的教科书塞回书柜深处。  
「卢卡，我回来啦，咦，你在翻什么？今天吃面好不好？」  
他先是听见钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音，随后肩上还斜斜挎着书包的拉基蒂奇精力过剩地跳到他面前。「我来煮。」  
「啊？你今天不是去打工的吗？」伊万升入十一年级之后课业渐渐繁忙许多，因此这段时间主要是莫德里奇负责做饭，至于打工日就更不会让伊万下厨了，这几乎是他们约定俗成的惯例。  
「没事，我突然想吃千层面。对了，我给你带了杯热巧克力，记得趁热喝。」拉基蒂奇已经飞速地换好居家服、扎上围裙，站在水槽前哗啦啦洗手。「今天在厨房后门遇到一个喝多了的醉鬼，他还吓唬利佳娜来着，幸好我把他赶跑了。她胆子一直很小，我觉得我应该多保护她一些。」  
「没有受伤吧？」莫德里奇小口抿着热乎乎的巧克力，试图用高糖高热量的物质驱散来路不明的胸闷。  
「不会！」伊万飞快地剁着番茄和洋葱，在莫德里奇眼中一副打了鸡血、高涨的肾上腺素还没退下去的模样。「卢卡，你说我是不是可以去学个拳法什么的，必要的时候可以保护自己和身边的人。」  
「轻一点。你是跟菜板有仇吗……」  
这段时间的伊万实在话多到烦人，可能初次恋爱带来的新奇体验打开了他荷尔蒙的开关也说不准，对，一定是激素分泌过多的缘故。莫德里奇觉得头脑又昏又涨，他将巧克力放在一边，闭上眼睛仰面靠进沙发里。厨房里的伊万好像还在说利佳娜和自己商量毕业舞会上要穿的服装，她不确定是胸口挽了个蝴蝶结的淡米色长裙好，还是以星空为元素、镶嵌着水钻的深蓝色礼服好……下周的露营写生利佳娜打算和他一块儿去，他想给她准备一个惊喜，还想再买几管绿色和蓝色水彩，因为这次米娅小姐要领他们去普利特维采湖公园……  
那些声音渐渐变得如同雨后湿润的云雾般漂远了。  
尽管拉基蒂奇还和他生活在一起，没有叛逆、没有晚归、没有争吵、甚至变得比以前还要喜欢说话、喜欢分享遇到的琐碎小事，莫德里奇依然觉得自己从某种意义上失去了乖巧的伊万。那些热恋中的种种细节——满脸闪烁的期待、独处时也忍不住微笑……好像一直以来熟悉而平稳的生活被夺去，名为伊万·拉基蒂奇的灵魂已经有一部分停留在他所不知道的地方。  
所有父母都会像他这样感到酸酸的不舍吗……莫德里奇可以无视它，却无法否认这种情绪的存在。  
「卢卡，卢卡！」  
「嗯？」  
「我做好了，再不吃就凉了。」拉基蒂奇已经扑到他身边，开始抓着他的肩膀来回摇晃，「原来你就算只喝巧克力也会醉啊！」  
莫德里奇不动声色地抖掉他的手，「我只是上班有点累。」  
饭桌上的莫德里奇近来难得地抢先开口，仿佛生怕说话权又被喋喋不休的伊万抢了去。「伊万，那个……其实你不需要和我说这么多。当然，你能说给我听你们的故事，我觉得很开心——」  
「嗯？你是说利佳娜的事？」拉基蒂奇歪过脑袋盯着他看，两道清澈的目光令莫德里奇有些心虚。  
他低下头拨弄着盘子里的面，「嗯……从某种程度上说这属于你们的隐私。伊万，你差不多是个成年人了，没必要告诉我那么详细。」  
「所以你不喜欢听？」  
「当然不会，你愿意分享给我、愿意相信我，我真的很高兴。可是你想想，利佳娜也不会像你一样，把你们的所有事情都告诉她的家人吧？」莫德里奇终于往嘴里塞了一口面，伊万的厨艺似乎在他看不见的地方又有了长进……  
「她愿不愿意和家人聊起我那是她的事，跟我有什么关系？」伊万仿佛对监护人的逻辑感到惊讶，他又往嘴里送进一大勺面，嘴里含混不清。「我真的很想说给你听。我喜欢利佳娜，也喜欢你，我还想让你们见一面呢！对了，她对心理学也很感兴趣。」  
面对伊万毫无芥蒂的纯真笑脸，莫德里奇突然不知该如何应对，他忽然觉得自己才是无理而心虚的那一方。身为心理治疗师的卢卡对自己的谈话技巧很是自负，却从未觉得像此刻这样狼狈。「呃……我不是在责怪你，我……算了，没什么。」  
他慌张地叉起一块千层面塞进嘴里，叉刺弄痛了他的舌头。  
「难道你不喜欢她吗？利佳娜是很好的人，可能我说过她胆子小，有些内向和害羞，但她其实心地善良，人也温柔又有趣，还看过很多书和电影，和我聊得来。卢卡，你可千万不要不喜欢她啊，那样、那样我真的会很难过。」拉基蒂奇放下餐勺，身体向前倾，椅背也随之高高翘起。他急切地辩解，仿佛想要当场证明女朋友是最可爱的人。  
莫德里奇愣愣地看着他这幅模样，终于忍不住微笑。「怎么会呢，既然是你喜欢的女孩，那一定不会错。」  
在他面前伊万通透得就像未经打扰的湖畔，他的焦急和炫耀都是那样真诚、透明，直抵内心。莫德里奇不由得为自己无端的揣测和质疑感到羞愧——他一直以来的工作便是引导他人直面内心深处的秘密和伤痛，长时间与形形色色的掩饰、隐瞒、欲盖弥彰相缠斗，早已忘记这世界上还有伊万·拉基蒂奇这样愿意对自己分享、袒露所有秘密的人，毫无保留，毫无怀疑，塞给他通向内心的钥匙。  
「伊万……」  
「怎么啦？」  
在伊万坦率直白的目光中堆积的焦虑逐渐被冲散，莫德里奇终于笑得轻松，「谢谢你。」


	22. 4-04 爱一个人……究竟是怎样的感觉？

「卢卡，你最近有没有什么想看的片子？」  
莫德里奇正在将冲洗干净的餐具移到用于沥干水分的塑料托盘上，「我都可以，你挑你喜欢的吧。」  
「呃，那我可不可以看这个？利佳娜说非常好看，我，我一直想试试……」拉基蒂奇的声音越来越小。  
他的监护人手里的动作稍微停顿一秒，「限制级电影？哪一部？」  
这早已不是自己熟悉的年代了，只要点击电脑桌面上小小的蓝色图标连上网络，几乎全世界的大门都会向你敞开。莫德里奇清楚在信息时代里获取资源的容易程度，因此从未试图控制过伊万的观影列表，他猜测荷尔蒙旺盛的青春期少年肯定也曾背着自己偷偷上过成人网站，这都是他的自由与隐私，只要别像之前看到的令人咋舌的新闻报道那样——比如男孩偷偷用家人的信用卡绑定了色情视频的订阅服务，结果不知情的消费者月末收到数额惊人的账单——莫德里奇完全可以对此视而不见。  
拉基蒂奇偶尔要求他的监护人陪同自己观看一些标注出R级甚至成人级的电影，莫德里奇还会觉得麻烦——随着伊万发展出自己的审美趣味，两人在电影方面的分歧逐渐扩大，现在的共同点几乎只剩下希区柯克和国家地理的纪录片。比如拉基蒂奇前阵子很是沉迷一部史诗奇幻题材同时充满血腥暴力元素的电视剧，硬是拽着兴趣缺缺的监护人从第一集开始看，结果卢卡看了两集就打起瞌睡，伊万还执着地不断摇醒他，为他介绍各个家族之间复杂的人物关系。  
「才不是，我想看这个和心理学相关的，你能陪我看吗？」伊万从客厅跑到厨房门口探头探脑，一副可怜兮兮的模样，「是利佳娜推荐给我的，她说她已经看过三遍了！」  
「是什么电影那么好看啊？」  
莫德里奇拽一张厨房纸擦掉手上的水，又将它揉成团仔细地擦拭料理台，角角落落也没放过，灰白色的大理石光亮得几乎可以反射出他的脸。  
「拍的是一个数学家的故事，叫做——嗯——美丽心灵。」  
大约是所从事职业的缘故，莫德里奇几乎从来不看与心理学相关的电影。他总觉得那里面都不是真正的心理学——要么无限夸张和扭曲了这门学科的本质，要么就是以心理学的名义拍些赚人眼球的重口味猎奇情节。毕竟莫德里奇所了解的心理学家的工作一点也不神秘，设计双盲实验、统计和整理数据、画图表，枯燥无趣得很。  
「哦……我听说过这个片子，据说还不错。」  
「你陪我看好不好？」  
莫德里奇耸了耸肩，瞄准垃圾桶掷出手里的纸团，bingo！  
「当然，只要你不介意我随时有可能挑电影里的毛病。」  
当影片中的约翰·纳什被国家安全局征召要求破译密码时，莫德里奇皱起眉头陷入思索；当他咬破手腕却找不到芯片，莫德里奇终于忍不住侧过脸小声向少年解释，「这是典型的妄想症，精神分裂症中最常见的一种」；纳什教授服用着治疗药物，却不能回应妻子对性生活的需求，莫德里奇不由自主点着头，「一点儿没错，治疗精神分裂的药物虽然有效，但会对大脑造成很严重的伤害。性欲、记忆都会出现不同程度的减退。」  
拉基蒂奇安静地缩在沙发里，安静地听着身边专业人士的解读和吐槽。通常情况下莫德里奇是一个很有素质的观影者，很少不适宜地打断，但也许这部电影涉及到他引以为豪的专业领域，于是忍不住认真起来了。  
这部影片不算短，但节奏控制得很好，剧情也起起伏伏，扣人心弦。两个小时不知不觉过去了，夏日明亮的蔚蓝晴空如同向东方翻卷移动的影布，仿佛有火焰在其中涌动不休的橙红天幕则逐渐升起，直至最后一线暮蓝色的天光被翻滚的蛋黄色和茄子紫填满，宛如合上最后一页的小说。  
最后一帧画面终于淡出、化为纯黑的背景，长长的演员名单开始由屏幕底端向上滚动。莫德里奇轻轻咳嗽一声，瘫在柔软的沙发靠垫里伸了个懒腰。  
「感觉怎样？好看吗？」  
伊万整个人缩成一团，正抱着自己的膝盖皱眉深思，看起来还沉浸在刚才的剧情之中。「我觉得很感动。他真是了不起的人——他的妻子也很伟大。」他又吸了吸鼻子，「或许那些与众不同的人都是天才吧，比如精神分裂，比如抑郁症。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「不，你错了。那是电影需要的美化效果，大多数患者都是很悲惨的。他们不是天才，只是痛苦的普通人。你知道雨人吧？那个特别有名的讲自闭症的电影。」  
拉基蒂奇「嗯」了一声，转过头用目光催促他说下去。  
「事实上我在干预中心见过的大部分自闭症患者是离天才最远的一群人。准确地说，他们几乎都是智力障碍、没有学习和社交能力的可怜的孩子。高功能自闭症和阿斯伯格综合症倒确实有可能成为科学怪人和天才之类的——但这样的群体在自闭症患者中只占很小的比例。」  
「所以这就是为什么你不怎么喜欢看跟心理学相关的电影？他们拍得都不够真实？」伊万换了个懒在沙发里的姿势，越发像只瘫软又温顺的大型动物。  
「嗯……可能是原因之一吧。最主要的是，我一看到这类片子就觉得在加班。」莫德里奇抓抓头发，终于老实说出最根本也是最现实的理由，伊万呆了两秒，扑哧一下笑出声。  
「不过电影里纳什教授和他妻子看星星的那一幕真美。」拉基蒂奇笑完之后又托着腮，满脸神往。「我突然也很想学天文学……我读大学选天文专业的话你觉得怎样？」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇的眉间因为思索与天文学相关的知识而显出纹路，「那恐怕你的数学和物理成绩得比较好才行。我好像听一个学计算机的朋友说过现在天文研究其实绝大多数时候都是在用电脑软件做模拟，很多科目都没有我们想象中那么浪漫和有趣，包括心理学——」他转过脸看到伊万陶醉在自我幻想之中的表情，突然意识到这家伙想学的大概只是认出星星的名字然后指给女朋友看吧。  
「卢卡，你和你爱的人一起看过星星吗？」  
莫德里奇差点咬到自己的舌头。近来拉基蒂奇大约已经度过激素分泌异常的多话阶段，恋爱状况看上去也比较稳定，总算不再缠着他的监护人碎碎念每件小事——可是现在，他怎么又好奇起这种问题来了？  
思维太活跃又乐于表达、还满怀好奇心的青春期男孩果然不是莫德里奇善于应付的类型。「没有。」  
他的回应果然进一步激发出拉基蒂奇的求知欲。陷在沙发里的金发少年立刻滚了半圈，蹭到莫德里奇旁边重新坐好，「说说看嘛。你从来没说过你的恋爱……她是怎样的？」  
是怎样的？陷入沉默的监护人并没有打算回答这个问题。可是伊万的声音低低的，软软的，带了少许讨好和诱惑的磁性，像是漂浮着浓密泡沫的热朗姆巧克力一般令他完全没办法无视。  
她叫什么名字？她的样子，还有说话的声音，微笑时弯曲的嘴唇。她是怎样的？她的眼睛里是不是有星星……  
莫德里奇感到头痛般按住太阳穴，「没什么好说的，我……也记不太清楚了。」  
「你说过你十七岁失恋。是她吗？」伊万再度开口，这次他说得有些犹豫，边问边小心地观察卢卡的表情。  
这次他承认得干脆利落。「是的，我的初恋。」  
「为什么要分手呢？」  
为什么要分手？莫德里奇在心中笑了笑，果然还是个孩子。伊万啊，你以后就会懂得相爱的人可以有很多理由在一起，但总会有更多的理由令他们认为分开是对双方都更好的选择和结局。不，伊万，你最好永远也不要懂得这些，关于爱情的阴影和不幸，真希望你永远也不必体会。  
「没什么特别的原因，时间太久，我是真的有些忘了。」卢卡感到抱歉似的笑了笑，淡色眉毛下隐藏的浓重阴影却没有纾解的趋势，明亮的浅褐色眼睛已经藏进他人看不见的地方。  
「怎么会？」  
这是真的。莫德里奇知道热恋中的少年大约不会相信，可是他确实记不清当年为什么要分开——一次争吵？难堪的误会？还是许许多多琐碎而微不足道的原因的叠加……每一种似乎都有可能，每一种又似乎都不是。  
这些早已变成幽灵与沉船的故事也好多年没对人说起过了。  
「伊万，不是所有人的初恋记忆都深刻得难以消除。我甚至连她的名字都不怎么确定，她就像一团模糊的影子，我认不出来。」莫德里奇笑得还是很平静，每个单词都念得清晰而温柔，一如往常。「可是有些事情我又记得很清楚。人的记忆是很神奇的，至今我们也搞不懂它是根据什么去选择记住或是忘掉。」  
「你记住的……是什么？」  
夏天的傍晚沉静而吵闹，未合拢的阳台拉门的缝隙间灌进湿热的风，卷着窗帘像一面来回翻飞的旗帜。星星已经爬上暗紫色的苍穹，在古代的浪漫想象中组合成仙女、天马或者风琴的形状，沿着故事和神话将几万年之前的光辉送进地球人的视网膜。可是莫德里奇看到的并不是星座或者天文，也不是夏日傍晚紫百合般温柔的暮色，而是亚得里亚海面上犹如正在融化的黄金盾牌般的日出。  
「我们没有一起看过星星，但一起看过日出。她告诉我亚德里亚海面上藏着一个奇迹。」  
「奇迹？」  
「我家那边流传的一种说法，现在想想傻得不行。大概是说相爱的人如果在扎达尔港口的码头能看到太阳从远处的三座岛之间升起，就永远不会分开。」  
「这是很难见到的事吗？」  
「挺不容易的，因为日出之前海面上老是有雾蒙蒙的东西，那些岛的形状也很特别，很难想象太阳会刚好卡在那些缝隙里跳出来。」莫德里奇平静地叙述，仿佛在描述与自己无关的事，「我们也去过好几次，但一次也没见过。要么就是太阳被岛的某一部分挡住了，要么就是雾气太重，根本看不清刚刚升起来的太阳。」  
「哦……」  
「那时候真的很天真，也很蠢。」  
「不，我不这么觉得。如果是我的话我肯定也会去试试看的，而且说不定天天都会去！一点儿也不傻。」  
这的确像是恋爱中的伊万·拉基蒂奇会做出来的事。卢卡认真想了一下伊万站在海边焦急眺望日出的场景，忍不住笑出来。  
「所以我们最终也没能在一起。好啦，以前的事没什么可说的，无聊得很。」他双手撑在身侧，活动一下久坐之后有些僵硬的腰部，打算站起身去厨房做晚饭。  
平淡又老套的少年少女的故事而已，既不香艳，也不深情。从来没人问起过这段布满灰尘的情节，也不会有人关心悲喜苦乐互相交缠的人间里某个平凡的个体，于是莫德里奇的大脑最终选择带有自我保护性质的遗忘。没关系、不会有人在乎、我也不需要——  
打算走去厨房时，金发的监护人发现袖子被拉住了。「卢卡，你看起来很难过。我可以给你一个拥抱吗？」  
莫德里奇刚要摇头否认，就感觉整个身体被拉着倾倒直至撞向对方的胸口，接着被一具滚热的怀抱紧密包裹。他嗅到伊万身上清爽的柠檬薄荷味沐浴乳气味……「好啦好啦，谢谢你。我真的没事，也早就不难过了，毕竟都过去这么久——」被安慰的人反而柔声劝慰年龄比自己小得多的孩子，还反手拍了拍他的肩。  
「真的没关系吗？」  
「没事的伊万，我很好。」  
伊万瓮声瓮气的声音自肩头传来，听起来像是患上重感冒。「卢卡，我愿意听你说你所有的事，这一点儿也不无聊。我真的很在乎你的感受。我也想关心你，就像你关心我、对我好一样。」  
莫德里奇因为这不太寻常的举动微微一愣，心里很快找出合理且科学、可以被自己的逻辑所接受的解答——大约处于热恋中情感泛滥几如洪水的少年，共情能力和敏锐程度也比以往强上许多吧。

 

被甜香水果、湿热季风和摇动的树影所填满的夏日如同一首念得很长的短诗，一转眼便咬进最后一个不舍的音节。  
明明离开也只有两年多一点，莫德里奇却感到某种脱离时空般的陌生。飞机坠入堆积在城市上空、仿佛永远也不会散去的湿重云层之后，舷窗外终于出现泛着浅灰色亮光的泰晤士河，他才终于在伦敦上方重新唤起自己与这座城市之间的记忆联结。  
莫德里奇本不想把珍贵的年假花费在这趟超越了经验与逻辑的伦敦之行上，却终究没能架得住伊万的软磨硬泡。「我真的很想你也去。」  
他轻微咳嗽，差点把正在咀嚼的火腿喷了出来，「你要去找你的女朋友，我跟着去算是怎么回事啊？！」  
「可是利佳娜也去伦敦读了心理学！她说她真的很想见你。」  
「我可以等她放春假的时候——」  
「卢卡……我也好久没有回去见爸爸和妈妈了。」他放下勺子，膝盖上的手指绞在一块儿，目光深深地垂进面前的敞口盘。  
最终，拉基蒂奇只用这一句话就达到目的。  
在墓园他们一道清理了石碑周边疯长的杂草，看样子心理学教授的知识不仅能够治愈心灵，还能将草地灌溉得青翠和生机。卢卡轻轻放下花束，刚想转身离开、把时间留给伊万，没想到对方一把抓住他的胳膊。  
拉基蒂奇站在他身侧，一身黑色西服描绘出挺拔身形，内里搭配监护人为他挑的灰衬衫，整齐挺括的领口钉着两枚闪闪发亮、造型简洁的菱形领针。这礼物同样来自莫德里奇，因为他要参加利佳娜的毕业舞会——她比伊万高一个年级，一个月前已经开始读大学了……  
「卢卡，别走。」少年拉着他的胳膊低声请求，语气恳切。「我……也想让你听。」  
于是莫德里奇被他拽着袖子，又听了一遍少年对女友的称赞，从怎么在咖啡店认识的一直说到这次来伦敦去她的大学玩。  
那天的雨大得简直像天空划开一道口子，水流倾倒如注，大家的伞被风吹得来回摇摆，成了失去意义的玩具。裹在没那么合身的黑色大衣里的小伊万垂着头，悄悄用食指勾住身边男青年的左手小指，莫德里奇心惊胆战地回握过去——男孩的手湿漉漉的，带着异常滚烫的体温，如同一团被风雨打湿的皱巴巴的雏鸟。  
「……她也很喜欢心理学，并且选了心理学做专业！这次终于能和卢卡见面了。我和卢卡都很好，我现在还是跟他住在一起，受他的照顾。他教我打领带、刮胡子还有开车，还是和以前一样又温柔又耐心。对了，虽然卢卡他完全不懂美术，可还是会送我去写生，认真看我的画，我特别开心。总之，卢卡把我照顾得非常好，我现在已经长得比他还要高了，学习也不错，老师说应该可以考去很好的学校。你们就不要担心啦。」少年沉默片刻，嗓音变得比刚才低沉，「虽然直到现在还是会怪你们，为什么这么早把我一个人扔下……可是就像卢卡说的那样，我还活着，所以我要好好生活下去，一边想着你们一边活下去。」  
莫德里奇听着听着又开始走神，低头用脚尖拨弄刚刚修剪过的草坪。空气里还含着一丝湿润的草叶清香，令他联想到伊万脖颈里薄荷柠檬的气味。这是头一次他站在这块石碑前感到轻微的失语，好像所有的话都被拉基蒂奇说完了，关于现在的生活、伊万的状况还有他自己的工作……所以最终，莫德里奇只是冲大理石上永远保持微笑的黑白照片点点头。  
两天之后莫德里奇终于见到了一直只存在于伊万描述中的利佳娜。她个头不算高，微卷的金褐色长发刚刚垂到肩膀，笑起来的神情含着一丝羞怯，又说不出的温柔。  
「我想您一定是莫德里奇先生。总是听伊万说起您，今天终于见到了，我真感到荣幸。」  
女孩说话时直视着他的眼睛，褐色瞳孔里闪耀着真诚。卢卡对她很有好感，「不用这么客气，和伊万一样叫我卢卡就可以了。」  
「伊万一直说您是一位特别神奇的心理学家，您替别人进行治疗时简直像变魔法。而且心理学也是特别神奇的学科，我本身就对这些感兴趣，所以——」女孩的脸孔稍微有些涨红，眼睛里闪耀的光芒更加夺目，宛如亮晶晶的琥珀石。  
莫德里奇笑着耸耸肩，「很高兴你能这么认为，不过我觉得我的工作可一点儿也不神秘。到时候觉得后悔的话，可不要怪伊万。」  
正在往嘴里塞薯条的拉基蒂奇忽然抬头，「才不会，利佳娜是那种做出决定之后就不会改变的人，她不会后悔的。」  
她的脸更红了。  
莫德里奇本以为利佳娜会询问很多关于心理学或者心理治疗的问题，于是做好了加班上课的准备，没想到女孩体贴地没有为难他太多，只是与他们分享些大学里的新鲜生活、最近的作业，偶尔抬起眼睛，含笑的目光投向卢卡，仿佛邀请他也加入谈话。  
「比如我最近有个病人，她原先是个演员，可是因为一场车祸几乎丧失了感知能力。我们试着用了一种临床上比较新的浸入式治疗法，效果很好。」  
「是吗，那可真了不起！」  
莫德里奇有点明白为什么伊万总说她是最可爱又最温柔的人了。  
一整个下午很快过去，拉基蒂奇和女友商量后，决定晚上去附近的一间对未成年人开放的酒吧再玩一会儿，他们邀请莫德里奇同去，当然被后者婉言谢绝。监护人叮嘱几句注意安全、早些回来之后，便独自返回他们暂住的酒店——拉基蒂奇家的房子尚在租期之内，于是莫德里奇提前在网上预约了宾馆的双人间。  
等他抓着酒店里的免费杂志开始靠在床头打瞌睡、时钟的指针逐渐偏向十一时之后，拉基蒂奇终于回来了，身上没有酒味，也没有其他狂欢过的痕迹，只是看起来有些疲倦。  
「玩累了？早点睡吧，我困得不行……」  
「嗯。卢卡，我得告诉你，我们……分手了。」  
听到伊万说出的句子，莫德里奇的倦意顿时被冲散，几乎快要合上的眼睛瞬间睁大，「你说什么？怎么回事？」  
「你不要这么吃惊。其实我们之前就说过这事，一方面是因为利佳娜现在在伦敦，我还在萨格勒布，离得实在太远了。还有更重要的，我们都觉得还是当朋友更好。我还是很喜欢她，就像她也喜欢我一样，但可能……这种感情好像不是我们之前以为的爱和喜欢。」拉基蒂奇挠了挠头，眼珠向上转动，似乎努力在词汇库中搜寻合适的表达。  
「你没有骗我吧？是不是你欺负别人了？还是说被她——」卢卡怀疑地望向少年，目光里不知不觉又充满了职业态度。  
「不不不，怎么会，我们刚才聊得很开心。你要是不相信，我可以找利佳娜跟你说。其实我不知道怎么跟你解释卢卡——总之就是，我发现我对她的感情并不是爱。她似乎也是这样……」  
「为什么？你如果不喜欢她为什么会和她开始这段关系呢？我觉得这女孩挺好的。」  
「我说了，我当时以为那是爱情。她当然很好，我们以后也会保持联系、继续做朋友。」拉基蒂奇走到他对面的床铺上坐下，「我和她一直是很好的朋友、非常好的朋友——我们什么都可以聊，和她在一起的时候我很开心——可我现在觉得爱情应该不仅仅是朋友，它应该是一种更热烈、更……不受自己控制的感情。你说呢？」  
莫德里奇张了张嘴又闭上，抿得紧紧的嘴唇轻微凸起……他想要劝说不要急着为爱下定义，又觉得伊万其实理智早熟得很，完全清楚自己在做什么；想要给少年一些安慰或者一个拥抱，又觉得他并不像真正失恋的人一般痛楚或挣扎。  
最终他只能压榨声带，自喉咙里挤出两个轻微的音节，「伊万——」  
「卢卡，你也恋爱过。你觉得爱是什么？爱一个人……又究竟是怎样的感觉？」拉基蒂奇的目光突然笔直地刺过来，放轻声音一字一句地问，灰绿色的眼睛里同时闪烁着透彻的明光和模糊的雾水。  
爱是什么？  
最初的爱，混沌的爱，迷茫的爱，困惑的爱，年少的爱，模糊的爱。柔软的爱，退怯的爱，笨拙的爱，暧昧难明的爱，变幻莫辨的爱。  
总是倾尽全力回答好奇心旺盛少年提出的各种稀奇古怪问题的监护人发现这次无法做出回答。他本可以随便搬出课本里的某一句定义敷衍，可伊万眼睛里闪个不停的疑惑像是扑面而来的潮水，又像浓重到遮住太阳的云雾，令他无处可躲。  
最终莫德里奇低下头，避开少年热烈而苦恼，几乎要将他深刻灼伤的视线。


	23. 4-05 称职的监护人

莫德里奇事前预料到自己用这个理由去请假的话一定会被侧目不止——就算科瓦奇或者其他顶头上司会在他面前展现出礼貌的克制，也免不了自微微惊讶的表情中泄露几分好奇，虽然无论是迪纳摩还是现在的马克西米尔，他有个正在念中学的养子早就不是什么新闻了。  
莫德里奇本可以用病假什么的掩饰过去，但他最终还是选择老实告知拉基蒂奇学校的安排：「科瓦奇先生，伊万的老师希望我去参加升学评估会，讨论他最近几次考试还有选专业方面的问题。嗯……我想我需要请一天假。」  
他对面的科瓦奇发出一声轻微的惊呼，向来锐利的目光被短暂的讶然覆盖，「升学？那孩子今年——」  
「是的，他现在十二年级，已经快要满十八岁了。」  
「我的天，时间过得真快极了。我认识你的时候你自己才刚刚毕业，却说有个在读中学的孩子要照顾……」  
莫德里奇这才注意到他头顶的白发又多了些，看上去像是圣诞甜点上那一层薄薄糖霜。他笑了笑，「嗯。对于孩子来说是长大，我们却在变老。真不公平啊。」  
「噢……对，你要请假的吧？」  
莫德里奇点头，「伊万的老师说半天就可以，但万一时间拖延或者遇到别的什么情况……我还是留出一整天的时间比较保险。」  
科瓦奇嗯了一声，在日历本上记下几笔。「另外，那个叫保妮察的女演员已经基本痊愈，我已经看过她最近的报告书，就是还得再吃一段时间的药。」  
「真的？那太好了。」  
「我也看过你的VR场景，总体比我预计的好，从病人那边得到的反馈也不错，但颜色上我感觉有点问题。也不是什么大毛病就是了——」科瓦奇向后仰，目光投在天花板。「她当时焦虑的情况很重，如果是我，我可能会多用一些纯色。」  
莫德里奇认真地表示赞同，随即他们开始讨论起色彩和心理之间的关联……曾经的心理医生、现在的VR场景设计师没来由地想到了家里爱画画的男孩，他的调色板大概能调出全世界所有的颜色吧。  
三天后的晚上拉基蒂奇跑去卢卡房间，谨慎的敲门声让正在看书的人从纸页里抬起头。「怎么了？」  
「那个、卢卡，明天是我的升学评估会……」  
「嗯，我记着的，已经请过假了。」莫德里奇仔细打量一眼少年吞吞吐吐的神情，「是觉得紧张吗？」  
「稍微有一点……」伊万垂下目光盯着地板，不过很快抬起脸，「那个，可以帮我一个忙吗？」  
莫德里奇合上书笑笑，「今天怎么这么客气？看样子是真的紧张了。进来说吧。」  
「不……其实我是想让你帮我选一下明天穿什么衣服。我不太清楚，就穿普通的吗？还是需要正装领带什么的。」  
其实莫德里奇也不太清楚。他穿衣服也不过是打开衣橱看一眼，看着顺眼的就往外拿。搭配方面也是完全的不在意，只能保证勉强遵循诸如全套正装时不可以穿运动鞋，红色和绿色的衣服不能同时穿，格子和条纹图案最好不要同时穿的搭配底线。他打开伊万的衣柜时不由得皱起眉头，原来还有人的衣服比自己的更少……「伊万，你这衣服也太少了。需要我再给你买两件吗？」  
「因为去年个子长太快，原来那些都短了嘛。我自己会买的，你先不要操心这个。帮我想想明天到底穿什么好。」伊万站到他身后，和监护人一道打量起那些屈指可数的选择。「上次参加利佳娜毕业舞会的肯定不行，太正式了，我肯定会被笑死的。」  
莫德里奇点头表示赞同，又伸手去衣柜里探，「一般来说我喜欢稍微休闲一些的风格，深色的就好……但也不能太随意。」  
「还有这件衬衫，我觉得灰色带条纹的不错。」  
「可是现在的天气只穿衬衫会不会有些冷？」莫德里奇抓过来看了看，突然拍了下手，「对了，我那儿的外套比你的多多了——我喜欢宽松一些的款式，说不定你穿也没问题。」  
于是接下去他们讨论与挑选的地点移动到卢卡的房间，拉基蒂奇在监护人的衣橱前如同哥伦布发现新大陆一般好奇地东问西问，时不时扯出一件衣服感叹。比如「这件T恤怎么没见你穿过？」、「哇卢卡你真的是牛仔裤爱好者」。莫德里奇咳嗽两声，抬手轻轻敲了下他的后脑，叫他快点挑快点试，明天还要早起。  
伊万最终拽出一件深军绿色带有兜帽的休闲夹克，在莫德里奇身上是松垮的大号，下摆摇摇晃晃地拖到大腿根，而在他身上则刚好合适，修饰出少年挺拔的身形。  
「所以还需要领带吗？」伊万再一次审视穿衣镜里自己，感到满意般点点头。  
「我想不必了吧……」莫德里奇坐在床沿，看着被少年翻动得乱七八糟的衣橱不由得在心里叹口气。要不是明天是伊万很重要的日子，他一定会说他几句的……这种没头没脑的生活习惯实在糟糕，以后离开他一个人住谁去帮他收拾？  
算了，现在想也没用，说不定到时候就好了。  
缤纷思绪的纠缠中，莫德里奇不由得哑然失笑。他好像渐渐拥有了真正的父母心态，明明还是不到三十岁的青年，在应付青春期男孩这方面已经很有经验了。  
「卢卡，我真的很喜欢你以前送我的那条领带。可惜没有了……」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇想起来了，他当时还在伦敦念书，那是拉基蒂奇家出事的第一个圣诞节他送给男孩的礼物。「等你去读大学的时候，我会送你更好的礼物，好吗？」  
「真的？」  
「当然。我说过的话就一定会做到。」他微笑着用欣赏自己作品的目光打量着镜子里的英俊少年。「这身很合适，我想是个好兆头。你一定可以去很好的学校，学有趣的专业，认识很棒的朋友。」  
拉基蒂奇嗯了一声没再回应，当他再次抬起脸打量穿衣镜中的自己时，又变得吞吞吐吐起来，背部线条紧绷得像警惕的猫科动物。「卢卡，如果、如果我去其他城市上学……是不是就不能和你住在一起了？」  
「嗯，每个人都要学会独立生活。」莫德里奇还在愁怎么找个机会开始这个话题，没想到伊万简直主动送上门来。他赶紧抓住机会：「你看你的房间都乱成什么样了。脏衣服要及时送去洗，东西用过了放回原处，要不然下次到哪里去找……」  
低头闷声不语的伊万仿佛受到打击，好半天才憋出一句，「你怎么突然变得跟我妈妈似的。」  
这是什么话。莫德里奇有点胸闷，青春期男孩的思路总是这么跳跃吗？「我本来就是你的监护人。」  
「我都快要十八岁了！」  
「那现在也没到。哪怕你明天就满十八岁，今天我也还是你的监护人。」莫德里奇双臂抱在胸前，嘴角带了些坏笑地宣誓自己的监护人主权。他眼看着少年望过来的目光里多了几份惊讶，也是，毕竟在他们相处的日子里他几乎从来没用过这种管教的口吻。「话说回来，你整天卢卡卢卡的叫，从来也没叫过我一声哥哥。」  
「除了小时候，我也从没当着德扬的面叫他哥哥啊！」拉基蒂奇几乎要跳起来了。「我才不会叫你——」少年握紧拳头，脸色又开始涨成浅红，像是被看不见的紫外线灼伤。  
「好了好了，不闹啦。」卢卡眼看着拉基蒂奇过于紧绷的注意力已经从关于大学和升学会的话题上分散，便走过来笑着轻轻安抚他明显变得松弛下来的后背，「没什么的伊万，明天只是我去和你的老师校长聊一下，看看你最近的成绩、你有没有喜欢的专业，然后听听你的想法，还有我的想法。我觉得不会花太多时间。明晚我还想试试你一直提的香草烤鸡，要不要从学校回来之后我们做做看？」  
伊万低头绞着手指，脸上红色渐渐退去。金发少年穿着尺寸合适的休闲夹克，深军绿色外套敞开着露出里面的灰色衬衫，已经很有成年人的模样了。「卢卡，谢谢你。我觉得我现在不怎么紧张了。」  
就像莫德里奇说的那样，第二天的评估会非常顺利。他们一直坐在会议室外面和其他人一道等着，观察进出学生的表情，善于猜测人心的心理医生凑到少年的耳边悄悄分析，哪个孩子看起来比较放松但其实内心忐忑，又是哪个孩子装作脸色平静却自展开的眉头间透露出压制不住的兴奋。拉基蒂奇的注意力总是很容易被分散，可正当他满脸松快地和莫德里奇一道东张西望、忽然听见抱着一摞打印纸出来的女士叫到自己的名字时，伊万明显又开始紧张了。  
莫德里奇深吸一口气，用自己的小指勾了勾他的手，「我在这呢，不要怕。」然后拉起他汗津津的手捏了一下，推开会议室的门走进去。  
和其他十二年级学生家长相比有些过分年轻的监护人一边听老师说话，一边拿起桌上的成绩单看了起来。伊万的社会科学、文学、数学、法语选修和艺术选修的成绩都可以算是很棒，自然科学和逻辑选修则相对弱一些，不过至少也可以达到B+……等等，这两个C是哪门课？他眯起眼睛用手指在密密麻麻的表格里划着找过去，还没找到便听见坐在会议桌中间、看起来像是负责人的秃顶中年男子开口说话。男人的右手边是入学时候打过交道的精瘦女校长，刚才莫德里奇一进门就看见了，无边镜框后面的审视目光再次刺得他本能地想要拔腿逃跑。  
「早上好，伊万，还有莫德里奇先生。」  
「早上好，萨尔索斯先生。」伊万的声音听起来有些发抖。  
莫德里奇立刻放下成绩单坐好，双手平放在大腿上，那副样子宛如变成被高中教师点名的中学生。  
「伊万，据我们的了解你在各方面都是非常出色的孩子，无论是成绩、课堂表现，还是交友、与老师的关系。所以首先，不用太紧张。」  
「谢谢您……」  
男人哗啦啦地翻阅成绩单，「你的成绩很不错，可以去很好的学校。不过你自己的想法是什么？你的文学和美术选修得分一直很高，老师对你的评价也很好。有没有往这方面考虑的打算？或者谈谈你对美术课的理解，随便和我们聊点什么都行，好吗伊万？」  
刚开口的伊万果然还是有些紧张，不过随着话题展开，他很快忘掉了紧绷的心情。「是的，我最喜欢的课程是艺术和历史，我之前也觉得我很适合成为艺术家，我想学习油画。不过现在我认为我更愿意选择的专业是建筑，因为我的空间感、空间想象能力都很好，我最喜欢的画家和风格也都是擅长表现某种有内在逻辑的结构或者体积，比如埃舍尔的矛盾空间、立体主义和毕加索。」  
莫德里奇发现伊万的手本来握成拳头放在膝盖上微微颤抖，现在已经开始随着他流畅的陈述拿到了桌面上，并伴随着说话的节奏打出一些手势。他的注意力完全被此刻宛如演说家的伊万吸引了，于是稍微侧过身，仔细打量身边的少年——此刻他又开始滔滔不绝地说起对古典建筑的理解、塞尚、佛罗伦萨大教堂、刚刚获得普利兹克奖项的日本建筑师，又谈论了几本莫德里奇听说过但没有看过的小说，薄薄的嘴唇一开一合。他的监护人听得有些发愣，忍不住又多看了伊万几眼。  
外貌已经是个成年人的拉基蒂奇因为提到了热爱的建筑物和绘画而眼睛发亮，整个人笔直得像一棵小树，正在迸发无穷尽的生命力。无论是军绿色的外套还是脖颈处露出的深灰衣领，都衬托出他的年轻、挺拔和无论如何也掩饰不住的生动神采。这身衣服的搭配真不错……莫德里奇略微屏住呼吸，几乎没法将目光移开。  
「很高兴你和我们分享了这么多你的想法，你一直是个思想成熟的孩子。不过伊万，还是希望你可以在科学课上多努力一下，除了人文社会学科，自然科学也是非常重要的。达芬奇是最伟大的艺术家之一，他同时也是研究植物、机械和医学的科学家。」坐在长桌稍远端的一个年轻女老师开口说话，「你一定是我教过最出色的孩子之一，不过我还是希望你对某些课程可以少一些偏见。」  
「可是达芬奇那种天才，一千年也未必能出一个啊！」拉基蒂奇抓着脑袋，表情调皮地吐了下舌头，又变回了卢卡所熟悉的那个喜欢因为各种小事大呼小叫、略带了点孩子气的少年。  
校长老师们也随着伊万的放松状态稍微卸下了严肃的表情，有些人已经在文件上开始打勾或者写下一些句子。莫德里奇知道那是对伊万的综合评价，这项成绩会被折算成中学毕业考试分数里的重要部分。  
「所以莫德里奇先生，您是伊万•拉基蒂奇的法定监护人。您会对伊万的刚才说的有什么感受或者意见吗？或许我可以问问您对学校教师、课程的想法？」  
少见地穿着休闲西装的莫德里奇双手手指互相交叉在一起放在桌面上，「其实……我和伊万没有血缘关系，我们的情况相信各位老师们都知道。」他略微垂下眼皮停顿半秒钟又抬起头，面色比以往更严肃一些。「与其说我是伊万的家长、监护人，不如说我是他的朋友，是陪伴他长大的人。我相信伊万在学校接受到很好的教育、也得到充分成长的空间，因为从各个途径我所了解到的伊万都是个热情、开朗、坚强、善良的孩子，他会努力学习、愿意积极地帮助别人、待人真诚，同时对很多事也有自己的想法，思想比大部分同龄人更成熟。我想这些优良的品质和他的早期家庭教育分不开，也必然和他所接受的学校教育密切相关。所以我很感谢各位老师对伊万的照顾与帮助，是你们让伊万成为了现在这样的孩子。」莫德里奇说完长长的一段，终于如释重负地缓了口气，轻松的笑意也自嘴角开始浮现，「至于伊万想要读的专业、他喜欢艺术和建筑，我会尽可能给出我个人的想法，但不会干涉他的最终选择。一直以来我希望的并不是他变得多么伟大或者多么富有，而是希望伊万可以成为他梦想着成为的人，希望他一直为自己选择的目标而努力，并且在过程中收获属于自己的快乐、满足和幸福。这就是作为监护人的我对伊万的全部期望。」  
等评估会结束，莫德里奇被长得有点儿像秃鹫的校长抓去聊了几句之后终于找到会议室门口浑身放松的伊万，不过还没来得及离开走廊他就被同学拦下，七嘴八舌地询问刚才在里面被问了什么。监护人见状便同他约好时间在学校停车场见面，然后自己先行离开教学楼。  
莫德里奇刚走下台阶没两步，就听见一个女性的声音在后面喊着自己的名字。他停下脚步，看清走过来的人是刚才向伊万解释自然科学重要性的女教师，她看上去和自己差不多大，是个胖乎乎笑起来十分可爱的圆脸女青年。  
「您好，莫德里奇先生，我是伊万美术小组的老师，您可以叫我米娅。」  
莫德里奇想起来了，他家的男孩确实总是跟他说起米娅小姐，米娅小姐带他们去写生了，米娅小姐上课很有趣，米娅小姐是个很好的人。  
「您好，我总是听伊万说起您。他一直说您是特别好的老师，是您让他对艺术越来越有兴趣。」他向她伸出手，然后轻轻握了握。  
她笑着把耳边的一缕头发拨到耳朵后面，「其实伊万也总是说起您。对了，我找您也是伊万的事，他刚才说得都很棒，不过无论以后想学建筑还是油画或者其他的艺术门类，都需要准备作品集，我想提前一些告诉您比较好。伊万这孩子……别的都好，就是有时候有点粗心。」  
莫德里奇淡色的眉毛扬起来，「我确实不太清楚，谢谢您的提醒，回家之后就会催他尽快开始的。升学可不是小事。」  
「还有……伊万有没有和您说过他想去哪里读大学？」  
「嗯……」莫德里奇想起昨天他们在衣橱前的对话，「我听伊万说可能会去其他的城市读书。」可是国内最著名的学校就在萨格勒布了……剩下的还有里耶卡？但建筑专业他真的是一点儿也不了解。  
「确实，如果选择出国念书需要好好考虑清楚，也要稍微提前一些开始准备，不过我相信伊万没问题。」米娅小姐慎重地点头，「他是个好孩子，我很愿意帮助他。」  
莫德里奇有点愣神，卡壳几秒才做出反应，「嗯……谢谢您。」  
「莫德里奇先生，我不知道这么说是不是合适——您真的比大多数家长更称职，虽然您还这么年轻。」年轻女性的声音带了点敬佩的意味，她没在意到眼前的监护人一脸沉思的表情，自顾自地说下去，「伊万总是说起您，我现在知道原因了。」  
「嗯？您指的是……」  
「如果我有这么棒的家长，我也会忍不住炫耀的。」圆脸上露出灿烂的笑容，「我想伊万能成为这么优秀的孩子，一定也有您的原因。」  
莫德里奇感到不好意思般抓抓头发，「没什么，可能我是学心理学的，嗯……算是个心理医生吧，」他抬起头，还是流露出一丝带了点职业骄傲的笑，「也就是对孩子们的心理比其他人了解得稍微多一些而已。」  
回去的路上终于卸下精神负担的伊万又开始对正在开车的监护人说个不停，「卢卡，你觉得我今天表现怎样」、「啊？我说得很好吗？可是真的要吓死了！你看我的腿到现在还在抖」、「你见到米娅小姐了没？她特别好，但为什么总关心我的科学课啊……」、「我真的不喜欢化学，我只有两个C，都是它」。他好像把什么都说给卢卡听，却独独没有说自己出国念书的打算。莫德里奇好几次开口想问，最终还是忍住，开始和伊万讨论晚上烤鸡的事。  
既然伊万不想说，那就暂时装作不知道好了。不过莫德里奇先前以为哪怕伊万去其他城市读书总还会留在国内，总能在某次出差或者假期时见上一次，如果他真的跑去很远的国家，怕是以后连见上一面都会变得困难。  
按照当时签下的收养协议——一旦伊万•拉基蒂奇年满十八岁，监护人和监护对象之间的法理联系便不复存在，而他们之间本就没有任何的血缘，无论从哪个层面上几乎都可以说是彻底的陌生人。  
莫德里奇确实真切而无私地期望这个孩子健康、快乐地长大，最终过得幸福。可是另一方面他又忍不住想着，伊万……他打算去哪里？会很远吗？以后还能见到他吗……  
从未有过不良驾驶记录的莫德里奇见鬼一般将车逆向驶入单行道，虽然他反应极快地在几乎迎头撞上对面驶来的一辆小车时及时向右打方向，同时也没忘记死命踩下刹车，但还是从侧边猛烈蹭上对面的雪弗来，车身相互挤压的瞬间发出刺耳摩擦声，几乎同一时间副驾驶上的伊万抱着脑袋开始惊恐地尖叫。  
莫德里奇沮丧地驱车前往保险公司和交通安全局处理全部的罚款和违规事项，将车身侧面的涂漆刮擦得惨不忍睹的菲亚特停在修理厂之后，他才发现少年依然脸色苍白地坐在副驾驶上一言不发。  
「对不起对不起，伊万，刚才是不是吓坏你了？是我不好，我太久没开车了，对车行道不熟……」  
「……」  
「伊万？对不起，你看上去脸色不太好，没事吧？」他轻轻地伸手安抚拉基蒂奇依然紧绷的后背，直至感到僵硬的肌肉线条逐渐松弛。「都是我的错，真抱歉。我以后一定不会再犯，好吗？」  
少年终于抬起眼睛，又愣了几秒之后眉头委屈地拧在一起。没等莫德里奇再开口，他突然倾身靠过来，上半身越过座位中间的换挡杆和储物盒，紧紧抱住刚才闯祸的司机，整张脸埋进他脖颈。  
莫德里奇本能地想要推开对方，可是断断续续的抽噎令他的手停在半空。湿漉漉热乎乎的触感沿着脖子不断流淌，他只好边轻轻拍打伊万的后背边小声道歉。  
「你以后可不可以不要开车了……」  
莫德里奇的动作暂停片刻，「说什么傻话。」  
伊万毛茸茸短发蹭得他脖子里痒痒的，「让我来。我可以送你。」


	24. 4-06 舍不得与你离别

拉基蒂奇着手准备作品集的时候萨格勒布街头还能看到不少黄绿色的树叶追着秋风在地上打转，而当他开始给各个学校投递厚厚一沓填好的表格和作品集复印件时，掉光叶子的树枝上已经落了细细的如同粉末般的雪。莫德里奇又翻出当年伊万送他的柔软毛线帽子，尽力拉下边缘遮住冻红的耳朵，在绕过熟悉的街角时看到超市门口的巨大广告上已经绘制出麋鹿和雪橇的图案。  
果然还是应该开车的，莫德里奇觉得自己从未如此想念过驾驶面板上呼呼吹着暖洋洋热风的空调口。他一边走一边想，大概马里奥说得没错，自己对伊万实在有些过分宠爱和迁就了……  
自从几个月前那场交通事故之后拉基蒂奇变得格外神经过敏，大约是怕他的监护人再次犯下更严重的驾驶错误，始终不肯把车钥匙还给他。每当莫德里奇提出要用车，伊万都尽可能地开车送他去目的地，然而随着十二年级学生的考试越来越多、作品集的事也越来越忙，卢卡也就没有理由耽误升学考生的时间，可伊万固执得像拽不住的野牛。  
「你到底在想什么？我真的连这点自理能力都没了吗？」莫德里奇一开始以为少年只是在开玩笑，看到他那副咬紧牙关的样子才知道对方是认真的。  
「我不给，你要去哪里的话我送你。」  
「之前和你说过的，我今天得去看一个病人的演出……你还记得那个女演员的事吧？她已经出院了，上周托人送来很多票，说请我和其他同事去看她主演的李尔王。是今天。」  
拉基蒂奇依然背对着他，拖长音调「哦」了一声便不再做声。  
「伊万，你是在担心我？因为上次的事故？」  
「……」  
「我保证我不会再犯那种错，那次只是意外……」  
拉基蒂奇已足足比他高出小半头，俯视下来的目光竟然让莫德里奇感到轻微的压迫。「没人能预料到车祸，所有的交通事故都是意外。」少年面无表情，说完又趴在书桌前自顾自地继续为他的作品涂抹颜色。  
莫德里奇觉得头越来越痛，尽管知道伊万是在关心他、知道伊万对车祸和死亡的阴影，可难道因为一次车辆碰擦就要永远剥夺他的驾驶机动车的权利吗……就连警察也没吊销他的驾驶执照啊。  
「好吧，你不给我钥匙我就搭的士去了，面条在冰箱里，自己热一下吃，打电话叫快餐也行，鞋柜第一个抽屉里还有点零钱。」  
「你是不是喜欢她？演员的话……肯定长得很漂亮吧，也很会说话。」  
正打算去换鞋的莫德里奇动作卡壳两秒，「别胡说，她是我的病人。」  
这孩子脑子里整天都在想什么呢？！  
莫德里奇最终搭乘计程车前往三公里以外的剧院。一周之前，已经完全恢复正常生活的女演员为了感谢全部参与治疗的工作人员和医生，送给他们每人一张今晚音乐剧的票——她将在《李尔王》中扮演考狄利娅。  
莫德里奇本来不太想去，可惜还没开口马里奥便一眼看穿他的心思：「她在认真地感谢你。」  
「谢谢，保妮察小姐的好意我已经感受到了……」  
就连苏巴西奇也说，「卢卡，我认为我们都应该去。尤其是你。」  
「为什么？我没做什么特别的事。」莫德里奇皱着眉满脸困惑，向他的好友们投去询问的视线。  
「因为她刚来时我们都还因为之前警察对她的调查而心存怀疑。但是只有你一下就判断出她没有说谎，我想她肯定感受到这一点。」  
曼朱基齐点完头之后补充，「除了我你们都得去，我认为这对她有好处。」  
「好。」莫德里奇终于不再推辞，试图从散乱的入场票中随意抽走一张，却被曼朱基齐伸手拦下。  
「你的在这里，卢卡。她很细心，每张票后面都写了我们的名字。」他将一张深红色的长条纸片塞进他手中。  
莫德里奇有点惊讶，仔细观察接过来的硬卡纸，果然在反面看到纤细的女性字迹，每个字母都又瘦又长，像一排跳着芭蕾的小人：「莫德里奇医生，请您一定要来看我的演出！保妮察。」  
他抿嘴笑笑，「我明明不是她的医生嘛。不过这女孩真是细心……她这么期待，做了这么多准备工作，我的确应该去。」  
「所以马里奥，为什么你——」  
「我是她这次的主治医生。」曼朱基奇正在小声地向程序部门的同事们解释，「对于心理咨询师来说最好别随便和病人在私下接触或者交朋友，会影响治疗效果。你们当然可以去，都没问题，可我不行。」  
年轻的歌剧演员为他们挑选的位置很好——第三排的正中间，这个距离正好能够观赏舞台的布景效果，也能看清演员脸上的细节，就连向来对艺术无感的莫德里奇也被动人的表演吸引，忍不住屏住呼吸。  
这天晚上穿着白色纱制长裙的保妮察光彩照人，很难让人联想起一年前被送到理疗院苍白无神、胳膊上裹着厚厚纱布的女孩。莫德里奇仰头看着舞台灯光下年轻的面容明艳的考狄利娅深情地朗诵诗歌，或者慢慢地旋转舞蹈，心里逐渐被一份源于职业骄傲的感动填满。  
和外科医生的工作不同，他们的任务不是修复残损的身体，而是破碎的心和灵魂，这就是心理学、心理治疗的意义吧。表演结束后他跟着所有人一道鼓掌，然后嘴角含笑地听完今晚女主角的谢幕——「去年我遭遇非常不幸的事，失去了很好的朋友和周围人对我的信任。但同时我也遇到很好的医生。他们帮助我重新找到过去的自己，我才能像现在这样站在这里和以前一样舞蹈和歌唱。今天的表演是献给他们的演出，希望你们喜欢。」她深深地鞠躬，长长的棕褐色头发随之垂落，看起来像是生生不息的海藻或是瀑布。  
热烈的掌声中莫德里奇微笑着冲台上的女演员轻轻摆手，舞台上的保妮察仿佛回应般冲他的方向再次低头致谢。  
不知是谁在小声提议，「要不，我们去后台再和她打个招呼吧，她是真的发自内心在感谢我们。」一番交流之后没有人对此表示异议，结果仅仅过了十分钟莫德里奇便对自己刚才的赞同态度感到略微后悔。他实在低估了剧院后台工作间的混乱与嘈杂程度，也高估了自己在叽叽喳喳的年轻演员中间应付自如的能力。眼看着同事们还兴致勃勃参观各种舞台道具——从奥菲莉娅的花束到麦克白的匕首，他尽量不发出声音地退出道具间，给苏巴西奇发了条我在外面等你们的短信，悄悄从后台的走廊离开剧院。  
「莫德里奇医生！好久不见了。」  
他还在考虑等会儿是蹭苏巴西奇的车回家还是继续叫计程车，猝不及防被女性的嗓音打断思路。莫德里奇下意识地回头，却看到今晚音乐剧的女主角。依然穿着白色长纱裙的保妮察连鞋也没来得及换，光脚踩在木地板上跑到他面前，笑得像朵明艳的花。  
「是的，谢谢您送来的票，今晚的演出一定是我印象最深刻的表演之一。您真是非常出色的舞台剧演员。」莫德里奇看到她跑出来先是有些惊异，不过随后忍不住露出微笑——对于医生来说再没什么比看到恢复健康的病人更开心。  
「真的吗？如果您能喜欢就太好了！」  
「保妮察小姐，我真高兴能看到您重新站在舞台上。」  
「这都是您的功劳，您帮了我很多，我受了很多照顾。」女演员绞着手指，似乎想再对他深深地鞠躬，不过随即将手按在胸口。  
「不……这是我和我的同事们一起完成的事。我一个人没办法——」他的句子被打断了。  
「莫德里奇先生，我喜欢您。」  
心理医生端详她微笑的神色，仿佛在挑选合适的字句，「您也很可爱很招人喜欢，保妮察小姐。」  
又过了安静的两秒钟，对面笑容温柔的女孩忽然歪过脑袋，带了点调皮直直望向他的眼睛，「那如果我说我爱您呢？」  
「爱……」  
「没错，我爱您！我对您一见钟情啦，我想这也是我这么快就能恢复的原因。」热情勇敢的女孩眨着眼睛，不知是灯光还是别的什么原因，那里面闪动着点点星光。  
莫德里奇困惑地看着对方，好像一时半会儿没能理解「爱」或者「一见钟情」的含义。他伸手将一缕头发别到耳朵后面，又抬头望了望头顶的正放射着暧昧橙黄色光芒的聚光灯。  
「莫德里奇先生，您是不是没有办法爱我？我是指——男女之间的爱。没关系，我做好准备了，您告诉我就行，不必顾虑。」  
他张开嘴巴吸气，「……对不起，你是我的病人。」莫德里奇表情有些抱歉，说出口的句子和平时一样低沉柔和，却有种不容反驳的坚决力量，「我是一名心理医生，保妮察小姐。我不可能对您抱有医生关心病人以外的感情，心理医生也不能对他们的病人——您一定明白这一点的。您是个好女孩，一定会——」  
「我明白，其实我大概猜到您会这么说……不过没关系，还是非常感谢您今晚能来，又认真听我说完这些傻话，」女孩嘴角高高扬起，笑容更加灿烂，然而大颗眼泪自眼眶中不断滚出，「对不起，我只是想跟您说出来，再憋着我可真的受不了啦。」  
莫德里奇注视着他曾经的病人轻轻拎起裙角，另一只手按在胸口，如同谢幕般再度深深地向他鞠躬。他觉得自己应该说点儿什么，可是喉咙像是被软木塞塞住一般无法发声。  
「我想我永远都会记住这一刻，我已经感到非常幸福。谢谢您，莫德里奇先生。」  
那天晚上莫德里奇以「我来帮你开车」作为理由只点了柠檬苏打水，然后把他一群喝得醉醺醺的朋友们送回家。等他轻轻用钥匙拧开公寓门、生怕打扰到升学考生的睡眠时，惊讶地发现伊万房间的灯还亮着，门也没关，临考的考生几乎还维持着他离家时的姿势坐在书桌前。他快步走过去，才发现这小子趴在桌上睡得正香，像是鸵鸟般把头埋在胳膊肘里。  
「伊万、伊万，醒醒。别在这儿睡，要生病的。」虽然看他睡得很沉，莫德里奇还是狠下心摇晃着对方的肩膀，「去床上睡，啊？听话。」  
「你回来了？」  
莫德里奇点点头，只见到那双灰绿色眼睛里的睡意一点点被驱散，像是阳光吹开雾气。  
「最近忙坏了也累坏了吧，但还是要保证足够的睡眠，否则会吃不消的。」  
伊万错开他的目光，「卢卡，对不起。我一直没有跟你说……」  
「嗯？」  
「……我想去德国读书——瑞士，英国也行……我想去其他的国家和城市感受和生活，去看一看不同的建筑，也认识不同的人……我很早之前就这么想了，可也一直在犹豫……」  
「这有什么对不起的？不管你选择什么我都会支持。难道你以为上次在升学评估会上我那些话都是故意说给校长老师听的？」莫德里奇看着伊万认真的模样，忍不住弯下腰用双手撑着膝盖，平视眼前带了点委屈的少年。  
「可是、可我也有点舍不得你。所以不知道怎么办……万一我不在，我怕你又开车走神，也怕你觉得孤独，怕你每天都吃没什么营养的面条，我甚至还希望你可以找个女朋友——」  
莫德里奇稍微瞪大眼睛，想要伸去揉揉面前这颗有些沮丧的脑袋的手停在半空。「谢谢你愿意告诉我这么多。伊万，听着，我比你大十一岁，早就是个独立的成年人，可以照顾好自己，明白吗？」  
「卢卡，我不是故意惹你生气的。车钥匙、在这……还是还给你。还有，如果有合适的女孩，你也、也一定要试试看……」拉基蒂奇一反常态地磕磕巴巴、语无伦次，放在腿上的手指反复摩擦着牛仔裤。  
「我没有生气，你的意见我也都会认真听——我向你保证以后开车的时候再也不分神，哪怕工作再忙也一定记得按时吃饭，如果真的出现合适的人……我会第一个告诉你，好吗？」莫德里奇干脆蹲在伊万面前，抬头仰视着他的脸一字一句，「伊万，谢谢你这么关心我，我很开心。」  
拉基蒂奇脸上却完全没有开心的神色，纠纠结结的表情也没有因为莫德里奇的劝慰而有任何缓解的迹象。他依旧别过目光，牢牢地盯着地毯上的一块污渍。  
他轻轻拍着伊万紧紧捏成一团的手，「我在这儿呢，想说什么我都会听的。还在担心什么？」  
「那个、嗯……我们、我们以后还能经常联系吗？之前你给我看过那些协议……十八岁之后我们之间就不存在现在的法律关系了。」伊万终于看了看莫德里奇的脸，不过很快又移开视线。「所以、以后……如果我到别的城市上学，假期的时候我还可以回来看你、像现在这样和你住在一起吗？」  
「当然了，你是我的家人啊。不管在多远的地方，只要愿意回来，这里一直都是你的家，只要你还愿意，你都是我很重要的人。」  
最后这句话终于令忧心忡忡的拉基蒂奇舒展了五官。灰绿色的眼睛像是自冬眠僵直状态中突然活过来的甲虫，绿色几丁质外壳一晃一晃地反射出亮晶晶的光，「卢卡，我现在好多了，没那么累，也没那么紧张了……」  
莫德里奇撑着膝盖站起来，露出略带点疲倦的笑。「要不要喝点牛奶？加一点点蜂蜜，是我不做噩梦的配方。」  
「要！以前还在伦敦的时候你就经常给我煮这种，我很喜欢。」  
等莫德里奇煮好甜味和温度都适中的牛奶端去伊万的房间，发现他已经爬上床裹着被子睡着了，并且又和以前一样留着床头灯……果然还是个孩子。监护人轻轻放下马克杯，将桌上几本乱放的书摞齐，又在伸手将台灯的亮度拧到最小后忍不住凑近去凝视对方的睡脸。  
伊万开始拥有越发清晰硬朗的男性轮廓，但下颌骨还隐约可见属于男孩的柔软。长长的浅金色睫毛随着平缓的呼吸上下起伏，而嘴角——大约是心事来得快去得也快的孩子正在做一个美梦吧——正在浅浅扬起。  
莫德里奇没有立刻离开，而是放轻动作坐在床沿一动不动地凝视少年熟睡的脸孔。从年龄上来说伊万几乎是个真正的男人了，性格、想法也成熟得无可挑剔，可偶尔显露出的紧张、调皮或者执拗，还是令他散发出一种介于男人和男孩之间明亮又快乐的气质，令人忍不住想要更多地宠爱他。  
莫德里奇笑了，想要抚摸一下他的脸，也想俯下身轻吻他的额头。逐渐拉近距离后又担心最轻微的触碰也会惊扰伊万的美梦，于是动作停住、收回，最终只是在心里道晚安。


	25. 4-07 卢——卡，你——会——爱——我——吗？

莫德里奇早就知道会变成现在这幅场景，所以一直不敢带伊万参加朋友之间的小聚会。他脑海里担忧的画面此刻正在一个接一个地变成现实。  
比如马里奥卷起袖子向伊万展示胳膊上的纹身，而后者好奇地摸了摸那部分呈现青黑色的皮肤，然后逐一询问这些奇怪的图形是什么意思。  
「这是十字、还有扑克牌，足球。」曼朱基齐热情地介绍，干脆又卷起另一边的袖子，「这是中国汉字，别看它像图画一样，可是它有含义！每个小画都有含义。比方说这是身体强壮，这边是说我即将有个好运气。」  
拉基蒂奇的鼻尖都要抵上去了，「我知道，我有美术小组的同学在纹身店打工，他就会设计这个。不过你的这些图案更酷！是用针刺进去的？会疼吗？」  
莫德里奇虽然在和他的童年玩伴有一搭没一搭地聊着天，却伸长耳朵去听吧台另一侧的对话。他没有在自己身上穿孔打洞或者刻印上永远洗不掉的花纹的癖好……不因为别的，只是怕疼。  
「刚才听那孩子说十月份就要去慕尼黑。」  
「啊？嗯。」莫德里奇正在因为马里奥对纹身过程的栩栩如生描述感到胳膊隐隐作痛，耳畔响起的声音及时打断他的偷听。「对，他要去上大学了，学建筑。」  
和别人相比苏巴西奇是个沉默的酒友，这正是卢卡喜欢的地方。他喝酒的时候总是半闭着眼睛，满脸严肃，像是要品出每一滴酒水的味道，慢慢咽下去之后才说出第二句话。  
「你真是够可以的，拖着一个孩子折腾到现在……」  
「当时教授一家对我很好，伊万也真的太可怜。」莫德里奇也端起杯子，将嘴唇靠在杯口边缘轻轻吸啜，「都过去了。伊万很可爱很懂事，我一点儿也不觉得是个负担。」他犹豫了一下，最终没把「偶尔还会觉得被照顾的那个人是我」说出来。  
这是他们常来的酒吧，苏巴西奇冲吧台后面的服务生抬起手，穿着礼服的年轻男性便明白他的意思，点点头开始调制客人需要的酒水。「你现在也算可以回报他们了……」他又仰着头半闭着眼睛，莫德里奇几乎要以为他陷入睡梦，便又集中注意力关注着吧台另一端发生的事——曼朱基齐表情夸张地打着手势，似乎在描述上周末足球比赛里的一颗绝杀进球，而伊万用绝对不生疏的姿势捏着伏特加小酒杯，摇头晃脑地跟随音乐节奏打着拍子。  
他们在说什么呢……这时服务生换了张更加劲爆的唱片，酒吧里顿时回荡着令人窒息的重金属摇滚，莫德里奇只好拼命竖起耳朵，没发现自己的上半身沿着吧台向着伊万那边滑过去十几厘米。  
「拉基蒂奇那孩子都十八岁了。」苏巴西奇的声音不慌不忙响起，像是鱼线拖着鲑鱼般将探出了半个身子的卢卡拽回。「你的保护欲还是跟以前一样强。」  
「啊？」  
「我是说你妹妹。对了，听说小娅兰卡结婚了？」  
「嗯？……嗯。」莫德里奇终于放弃试图进一步关注远处伊万的动向，转过脸来面对着自己面前的酒杯发呆，被切成水晶柱形状的冰块正在琥珀色液体里缓慢转动。  
苏巴西奇立时睁开眼睛，「出了什么事？」  
他咬着下唇迟疑，端起杯子又舔一口杯缘沾着的酒液，「我——我不喜欢她丈夫。」  
「要你喜欢干嘛？又不是你跟他结婚，娅兰卡自己喜欢就好。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，声音变得干涩。「那天我从肯尼亚回来，刚进家门就看到那个男人在我家客厅里揪着她的头发扇她耳光。跟娅兰卡也说了很多，都没用。这孩子太渴望被爱了，却不知道怎么爱自己。」  
这次苏巴西奇没有作声，只是指尖摁在杯口边缘，轻轻转动再次空掉的酒杯。  
「……我去伦敦之前她就结婚了。但婚礼之前跟她大吵一架，最后也没参加成。可能她到现在还因为这个恨我，这么多年从来没回过我寄的圣诞卡。」  
「……还能喝吗？我记得你讨厌酒味。」他的朋友长长叹息之后，用满杯威士忌轻轻碰了碰卢卡面前的酒杯。「不想这些，今天应该高兴。」  
莫德里奇点点头，小心翼翼地握着杯子往里看了一眼。  
半个月之前伊万收到来自慕尼黑的录取邮件。那是个阳光明媚的周日，莫德里奇正在自烘干机里拽出两张绞在一起的床单——它们正缠绵得难舍难分，隔着两堵墙便听见伊万发出意义不明的嚎叫。他刚皱起眉头卫生间的门就被撞开了，手里还托着笔记本电脑的拉基蒂奇扔下电子设备，圈着他的腰就将一脸茫然的监护人抱了起来。毫无心理准备的莫德里奇突然被动增加了几十厘米的海拔，不由得紧紧掐住他的肩膀，心惊胆战地望向地上生死未卜的电脑后拼命拍打少年的后背，「别闹，别闹！冷静点！怎么回事？先把我放下来！」  
拉基蒂奇这才轻轻放下他，五官开心得似乎发生位移，让莫德里奇感到些许陌生。紧接着他就猜到事情原委，「收到录取了？」  
伊万试图控制嘴角的肌肉，不过似乎失败了。他笑着用力点头，「是我最想去的那一所！」停顿两秒钟之后脸上的笑意变得更为夸张，仿佛破了小口的气球无法阻止气流欢快地向外冒，「还有……奖学金。」  
莫德里奇也产生将对面的男孩抱起来的冲动，不过他打量一番对方的个头和体格，还是摇摇头作罢，最终只是笑着伸出手，「伊万，祝贺你。」  
伊万握完他的手，又忍不住把监护人抱起来在空间狭小的卫生间里转圈。莫德里奇不习惯被人紧紧勒住的压迫感，可看着拉基蒂奇的笑脸还是默许了这种人生中不见得能有几次的庆祝举动。机会难得，就让他好好疯一次吧……  
就像现在，莫德里奇远远注目着曼朱基奇又给伊万叫来一杯他已经逐渐认不出的香槟色液体，摇摇晃晃地想走过去阻止，却被舌头略微打结的苏巴西奇拦下。「去干什么？」  
「他、不能喝那么多。」莫德里奇摇着头，又试图向前走一步。「他还小呢。」  
「伊万现在是大人了，酒量也比某个早就成年的人要好得多。」可恶的马里奥似乎听见他们的对话，隔着几米冲他们挤眼睛，又撞了撞身边拉基蒂奇的肩膀。「而且……看上去也不是头一回，对吧？」  
「不不不——」刚到饮酒年龄的少年赶紧放下酒杯摆手，满脸辩解的神情，然而被苏巴西奇一把抓在外套后背、犹如一只被揪住脖颈皮毛的水獭的莫德里奇眼珠都变红了。「伊万！！」  
「不是这样的……我只在利佳娜的毕业典礼上喝过香槟，还有一点儿白兰地……真的！我没有！」  
莫德里奇觉得头痛得像是有一百支摇滚乐队同时在他的脑袋里开演唱会。他不再挣扎了，也没有再看向曼朱基奇那边，而是重新跳上自己的位子，捧着酒杯入迷地看里面正在滴溜溜转动的冰，水晶柱状的冰块已经化成冰球。  
「不喜欢喝就——算了。这么多年你一点没变。」苏巴西奇放开手，「至于伊万，我看他——半天了，那小子绝对没事，估计回去还是他照顾你多。」  
莫德里奇却突然举手、满脸认真地冲着吧台服务生下单，「这里还要加一杯。」熟悉的酒保脸上写着惊讶，不过还是很快调好一杯新的，轻轻放在莫德里奇面前。  
其实这会儿他还是清醒的，至少能分辨出周围的环境、晃动的人脸，以及接近深夜的酒吧里开始播放一支带了点暧昧腔调的慢摇。他不确定五分钟之后的自己是否还能像现在一样保持意识，不过这件事必须要做，从他今晚踏进酒吧那一刻就决定了。  
他尽量不动声色地扶着吧台移动到伊万面前，笑着向他举起酒杯。「伊万，恭喜，你现在是大人了。」  
随后莫德里奇又开始做梦。所有的画面挤压在一处，像是飞快闪过的希区柯克黑白胶片，他手脚变细、身高缩短，整个人压缩脱水回到孩童时代。耳边是呼呼的风，卢卡知道自己又开始没完没了地奔跑，鞋子也跑丢一只，右脚脚腕传来扭伤的剧痛。他不敢回头，只顾低着头继续向前狂奔，周围的景色却开始融化、重组，一脚踏空之后莫德里奇掉在一张柔软的垫子上。他立刻紧张地四下环视，随即松了一口气——眼前的景色熟悉而温暖，他想起来这是大学时代合租的拥挤公寓，舍友还嫌塞进四个男生的公寓不够脏乱，偷偷养了只体型圆润的白色猫咪，没完没了地往房间里叼死老鼠，还特意塞进卢卡的拖鞋里……  
莫德里奇有时忘记锁门躺在单人床上睡午觉，白猫便悄无声息地跳到身边俯视他，等他睡到黄昏时分悠悠醒来总会猝不及防对上一双圆滚滚的猫眼，瞳孔正在从细细的一条膨胀成一片浓黑。莫德里奇一开始被吓得够呛，时间长了也就被迫习惯了。胖猫于是变得越发不客气，要么趁着莫德里奇睡着用脚上的肉垫轻轻踩他的脸，要么跃上他胸口蹲着梳理毛发，令被压着的人做胸闷窒息的噩梦。  
莫德里奇用手拨开毛茸茸的胖爪子，「别闹，听话。」  
胖猫叫什么名字来着？他闭着眼睛思索半天，终于脱口而出。「小露，别闹，再闹不给吃罐头了。」  
肉垫的拨弄没有停止，反而从耳朵边上一路爬到眉心，然后轻轻地在他的额头打转，莫德里奇被挠得笑出声，「小露听话，啊？」可骚扰还是在持续，最终沿着鼻梁落在嘴唇，他甚至感受到猫咪肉垫细腻冰凉的触感。  
莫德里奇有点生气，这在以前是从未发生过的事。他本就不喜欢被任何活物触碰，容许这只猫近身已经是最大的妥协，没想到这家伙越来越过分……他手上带了点不至于将猫咪弄伤的力量用力在眼前乱挥，如同驱赶细小的飞虫。  
肉垫的来回拨弄真的消停下来，莫德里奇刚想表扬名叫露娜的胖猫，还没能发出声音耳廓就被咬了一下，疼得他浑身发抖，被浓重睡意粘住的眼皮也由此撑开。  
「小露……是谁？」  
小露当然就是小露啊，因为又圆、又白，简直像晴朗夜空中的满月……  
「别胡闹啊，我真的要生气了。」莫德里奇口吻里带上威胁的意味，又闭上眼睛伸手打算抚摸白猫油润的皮毛。这猫吃得实在太好，所以才会这么胖吧。  
他的手在半空中被一把抓住，紧接着嘴唇上又传来湿润清凉的触感，肉垫似的东西轻柔地来回移动和磨蹭。莫德里奇终于努力张开眼皮，看到一双灰绿色的眼睛灼灼地盯住自己不放，如同许多年前小露睁着圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着自昏沉午休中醒来的人，一身白毛被夕阳染成浅浅的橘红色。  
他没能挪动身体，也没能发出声音，甚至在漫长的几分钟或者一个世纪里没能意识到贴在自己嘴上的是什么。  
伊万见莫德里奇睁开眼，顿时老实下来不再摇晃脑袋亲吻他，但也没有挪开自己的嘴唇。  
又过了两分钟，莫德里奇终于感到最后一滴酒精自汗水淋漓的后背蒸发、消失，他也终于可以调动声带发出声音——「伊万，你在干什么？」  
拉基蒂奇正和卢卡一道缩在卧室的单人床上，由于空间逼仄，两人只能面对面地紧贴彼此，带着酒气的呼吸来回拍打着他们的脸。伊万的一条胳膊还搂着他的腰，形成异样暧昧的亲密姿势。虽然衣物都还完好，但皱巴巴的衬衫、凌乱的领口莫名让人产生缠绵的遐想。  
「你在干什么？」莫德里奇又问了一遍，尽力偏过头，他实在不想回忆起刚才嘴唇上软绵绵湿漉漉的触感。  
这回抱着他的人稍微挪动身体，却丝毫没有放手或者回答问话的意思。莫德里奇紧紧盯着伊万，努力说服自己他一定是喝醉了。  
对，一定是这样。他叹了口气，打算从床上挣扎着爬起来、给玩闹过头的伊万拿颗解酒药时，又被床里的人一把拽倒，重新变成仰面躺下的姿势。莫德里奇想生气又有点舍不得：「你到底在干什么啊——真是要命……」  
拉基蒂奇的手臂比刚才更紧地缠上他的腰，眼皮眨啊眨，灰绿色的眼睛里跟着闪光。他发出像是微笑、又像是叹气的唱歌般的声音，如同含有阳光气味的微风吹在卢卡耳朵边，「我——在——爱——你——啊——」  
莫德里奇感觉脑后重重地挨了一棍，又像是被人狠狠踹在胸口。  
伊万趁着他发愣又笑着凑过来，继续亲昵地吻他的嘴唇和鼻尖，原本蒙着湿漉漉水汽的眼睛变得清澈又明亮，令人忍不住怀疑他根本没醉。  
「卢——卡，你——会——爱——我——吗？」

 

莫德里奇不知道那天夜里的伊万是真的醉了还是从头到尾都清醒，也就无从知晓那些我爱你是梦呓的胡话还是认真的表白。  
他记得那个晚上自己最终抱着枕头和被子跑到沙发里窝了一夜，却不记得伊万是从什么时候起开始躲着他回避他，再也不像原先那样无所顾忌，亲密无间。  
那天之后，确实有一些什么东西在他和伊万之间无声发酵，如同葡萄汁转化为酒。  
他们依然会在一起吃饭，只是伊万不再像以前一样分享遇到的趣事或者自己对社会新闻的看法，莫德里奇觉得有些尴尬的不适应，便自顾自地说着没营养的话题，偶尔视线撞上，伊万总是会涨红脸，然后低下头去再也不看他。  
有时则是伊万洗澡忘记拿浴巾，原先总是扯着嗓子喊卢卡卢卡替我收浴巾，现在宁愿用换下来的脏衣服擦干身体也不肯叫出一声。  
莫德里奇当然不止一次地装作什么也没发生的样子和他普通地说话和调侃，可是伊万只是望着他就满脸写着复杂的情绪，最终张口结舌地什么也说不出来  
再后来拉基蒂奇似乎也开始无法忍受家里无所不在的尴尬氛围，便给自己安排几乎塞满日程的打工。莫德里奇起床时他已经冲出家门，而直至监护人独自在家吃完晚饭伊万才满脸倦色地回家，随即将自己锁在房里。  
莫德里奇觉得自己必须找个时间和他聊聊，搞清楚这孩子又在想什么，但每每想起那天不知是真是假的「我爱你」和这些天来伊万的反常态度就止不住发怵，于是下定决心想和伊万敞开把那天的事说清楚的日期在工作计划本上不断地往后推迟。正好那段时间工作很忙，莫德里奇加班到焦头烂额，不知不觉纵容自己把这事拖了一天一天又一天。他觉得自己总有时间和机会找拉基蒂奇说清楚，却忘记对方已经是个即将前往异乡求学的大学生。  
夏天便在这一天一天又一天的日子里，如同浮在池塘里的流云和黄昏般飞速掠过。  
拉基蒂奇开始收拾行李的时候莫德里奇想着必须尽快和他好好谈谈，可那天他加班到夜里十一点，等回家时伊万已经关灯休息。  
拉基蒂奇打包最后一个箱子的时候莫德里奇警告自己今天必须说清楚，可那天伊万不知在跟谁打很长时间的电话，最终他也没能敲开对方的门。  
拉基蒂奇出发去慕尼黑的前一个晚上，莫德里奇终于下定决心要逼迫自己开口，最终说出的却是「伊万，那个、明天正好是周六，我送你去机场吧。」  
少年回答一声「好」便没了下文，这就是这段时间以来他们交流的常态。莫德里奇只觉得自己快要疯了，可藏在「我爱你」和落在嘴唇上的亲吻背后的答案令他恐惧、退却，最终像个落跑的士兵。  
他一夜都没能睡好，一会儿梦见伊万，一会儿又梦见自己。  
「所以伊万，这件事我必须趁着你还在，当面和你说。」驱车驶向机场的途中，莫德里奇抬手放下遮光板，切断一缕刺得他睁不开眼睛的阳光。  
「嗯……」拉基蒂奇垂着目光，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
「对不起，最近很忙，但这不是理由。我不应该拖到现在，毕竟那之后——已经过去两个多月了……」  
伊万望向窗外，像是对不断后退的行道树充满浓厚的兴趣。  
莫德里奇看了一眼后视镜，他们的身后空空荡荡，一辆车也没有。「那天夜里你对我说的话，你说你爱我——我不知道你是不是还记得，也不知道你想和我开个捉弄人的玩笑还是发自内心的认真想法。我真的猜不透，伊万。」莫德里奇双目平视前方，依然炙热的空气烘烤着地平线，令远处的景色微微晃动，「如果是前面那种情况，我会忘掉它的，好吗？你根本没必要这么介意，我不是会为了这种小事生气的人。如果是后面那种——」  
「不要说了卢卡，对不起……对不起。」拉基蒂奇的声音听起来闷闷的，像是缩在没有完全拧紧的水龙头里呜咽的水流声。  
莫德里奇握紧方向盘。他早该觉察到那不是醉话，也不是玩笑……  
「伊万，听我说，这没什么的。我们心理学里有一些关于爱情的解读，你愿意听听看吗？」  
伊万低头看着手指，最终小声地在喉咙里嗯了一声。  
「一直以来人们认为爱很神秘，或者说人类掌管爱这部分的心灵很神秘，但通过对大脑的分析，这种感情和心情可以被科学地解读出来。现在普遍认为爱情之所以产生是因为大脑中的丘脑部分受到刺激，产生了一种叫做多巴胺的物质。它令我们心跳加速，面红耳赤，这些关于爱情的美好感觉其实都可以从和生物学中找到答案。」莫德里奇远远看到前面亮起的刹车灯，抬起右脚悬在刹车板上方，驶过这段道路之后才重新开口。「有时候爱又比这要复杂一些，有些人认为爱其实涉及权力。打个比方，在一个很有权威的人面前，你可能会不由自主地仰视他、惧怕他，这个时候大脑里也会分泌出令你心情紧张、心跳加速的物质，我们会感到轻微地混乱，于是错误地把这份心情当做爱情。学生爱上老师、病人爱上医生，大约可以都用这种理论解释原因……」  
教科书里的条目总是很快令莫德里奇冷静下来，虽然他此刻还得全神贯注地开车，可流畅的句子仍旧不假思索地从嘴里冒出，仿佛已经在心中打了无数回草稿。  
「对了，还有一种有意思的说法叫做吊桥理论。知道第一次约会应该选哪里吗？去看一场恐怖电影。恐惧和紧张会让你们更多地分泌肾上腺素，血液流动加快，于是令人产生与爱情类似的感觉。就好比一个人站在摇摇晃晃的吊桥上望着对面的人，就会发现自己对他产生好感。这种心情不是爱，只是因为不安全感产生的字面意义上的心动。」  
车流逐渐变得密集，莫德里奇又停顿一会儿，驶过这段较为繁忙的道路后才继续说下去，这次他的声音比刚才更加轻柔和平静，「我想你对我也是这样的，伊万。中学生的生活相对单调，能见到的人也很有限。我比你年长很多，肯定比你大部分时间内接触到的同龄人成熟、理智得多，所以在你眼里也厉害得多。于是你把你的崇拜、你的佩服、你在我面前由于权力悬殊而产生的紧张感误以为是爱情。没什么的，这是很正常、很美好的感情和心情，不必为它感到羞耻或者不舒服。」  
「人的大脑看上去很聪明，可是它也会被自己骗到。等你过几年再回过头来看这份——嗯，心情吧，你就能搞清楚它和真正爱情之间的区别了，好吗？我真的不会介意，反而感到很荣幸，也很开心自己能成为你心里如此重要的对象。不过伊万，相信我，这不是爱情。等你以后遇到真正喜爱的人，自然就明白了。」  
眼角余光里拉基蒂奇的脸又涨得通红，眼泪正在顺着脸颊不断滚落。莫德里奇此时已经远远看见了机场航站楼的波浪曲线，叹了口气从驾驶面板的抽屉里拿出纸巾递给伊万。「不哭了，啊？」他想了想又补充一句，「好吧，如果圣诞节回来的话我同意你和马里奥那家伙出去喝酒——我也可以去，但下次绝不会喝多了。你知道我不怎么喜欢喝醉的气味。」  
拉基蒂奇吸着鼻子用力点头，露出灿烂笑容的同时又掉下更多的眼泪。  
莫德里奇将车停进临时车位之后也拔出钥匙、跳下驾驶座，帮着年轻人将纸箱和行李箱一件件搬上机场的推车。「护照呢？这个最重要了，千万不能弄丢。」  
「在这。」拉基蒂奇从口袋里拽出皱巴巴的护照，又抽出夹在其中的机票认真核对检票口。  
莫德里奇一言不发地望向阳光下的少年——尽管眼睛肿着、眼圈还微微发红，但依然无法掩盖伊万已经成为英俊而出色的男人的事实。胸口浮动的复杂情绪不停翻滚，最终堵在喉咙深处成为一团没有出路的结。  
「我要进去了。」拉基蒂奇最后一次将护照塞回口袋，又用力吸了一下鼻子，眼睛周围一圈刚刚褪去的红色眼看着又浮出来，「还想抱你一下……行吗？」  
他的监护人放下胸前的胳膊，向他张开怀抱。莫德里奇只感到毛茸茸的头发蹭着自己的脖子和脸颊，一大颗滚烫的眼泪正沿着颈侧不断淌过，最终流向心脏的位置。  
「我不想去了卢卡，我想留在你身边……我不走了行吗……」  
「伊万——」  
「我知道，我就是——我舍不得你……」  
「伊万……」莫德里奇不由自主地揽紧对方的脖子凑到他耳边，低哑的嗓音里不知何时灌满浓重鼻音。「等你再长大一些，等你见到更广阔的世界、认识更有趣的人……到那时你就会忘了我的……」  
莫德里奇独自返回家中。推开门时没人大喊卢卡你回家啦，客厅角落堆得乱糟糟的纸箱和衣服已经消失，他拉开冰箱看见伊万昨晚为他打包回来的乳酪蛋糕，下面还压着一叠咖啡店的打折卡。莫德里奇走向伊万的房间推开门，那里前所未有地整洁和空旷，好似这几年里令人头痛的杂乱都是他做了一场梦。  
他在伊万铺得平整的床边坐下来，掏出手机，点开前不久在酒吧里拉基蒂奇给他下载的SNS软件——他说年轻人都喜欢用这个，也希望卢卡可以用……莫德里奇戳进伊万的头像，看到少年几分钟之前发布的新照片，画面中是飞机正在起落的停机坪。  
他忍不住笑了，捣鼓半天终于成功发送出去一个代表着「加油」的表情符号，没过两秒钟手机便响起收到回复的悦耳提示音。  
「卢卡，我好想你啊……」后面跟了一大堆哭唧唧的小表情。  
莫德里奇眼前立刻浮现出伊万委屈垂着头掉眼泪的样子，想笑，可最终抬起手背盖住眼睛。仰面倒进床垫时嗅到薄荷柠檬的淡淡香气，好像伊万的短发来回蹭他的脖子，又好像嘴唇上传来一个吻。  
泪水自眼角不断溢出，慢慢流过太阳穴，又爬进耳后的头发。


	26. 5-01 祝你快乐

莫德里奇刚填完报告的最后一个字手机就响了。他一边按下外放键一边在文件最末端的横线签上名字，「丹尼？怎么了？」  
电话那头是苏巴西奇的声音，背景一片嘈杂，似乎是程序部的那帮吵闹的家伙，莫德里奇听到了洛夫伦夸张的怪叫和维达喝醉之后特有的嗬嗬吸气声。  
「卢卡，我们在喝酒——」  
「我听出来了。」莫德里奇此刻签完名，将散乱的纸页归拢、摞齐，「在雅各布斯那儿？」如果他没记错，这个因为轻微神经性暴食症前来寻求帮助的中年男人是一位酒庄老板……  
「对，他的酒庄。我的天卢卡，你真应该来看看——」向来冷静的苏巴西奇也止不住边啧啧惊叹边打着酒嗝，看来这座酒庄一定很壮观。  
「你们玩得开心，我今晚约了埃尔莎吃饭，就不去了。」莫德里奇再次检查台历上用红笔勾画出的备注事项，确认今晚他们约在八点。正好还有半个小时，那家意大利餐厅离得很近，走过去时间刚好。  
「哦……真是可惜啊。本来也想叫你的。」苏巴西奇难得地多话，令他的好友不由得怀疑起胖老板家的酒到底是什么从没见过的新品种，足够改变一个人的性格。「你确定吗？和女朋友约会什么时候都行，这种机会可不是经常有的。」  
「这完全不像你平时会说出来的话。」莫德里奇抿着嘴唇发出一声轻笑，「你们好好玩，我要出发了，周一见。」  
在苏巴西奇遗憾的叹气声中他切断通话，刚想将手机塞回口袋又停住动作，思索两秒后给那位腰围和胸怀一样宽阔的酒庄老板发去信息，「雅各布斯先生，我是马克西米尔理疗院的莫德里奇医生。我的同事听上去都喝太多了，拜托您晚上送他们回家，谢谢您。」  
走在路上时他感到大衣口袋里手机的震动，摸出来看见屏幕上显示曾经的病人的回复，「莫德里奇医生，您就放心吧！您今天不来会后悔的！」隔着手机屏幕他也听见壮汉豪放的笑声，不由得再次抿嘴微笑。  
莫德里奇提前五分钟到达餐厅，向门口的侍者确认过预定信息之后被领到预留的餐桌边上。埃尔莎还没到，就像莫德里奇永远提前五分钟到达约会地点一样，她几乎每次都卡在正点时刻，卢卡也不知道她是怎么做到的。  
莫德里奇靠在座椅里检查有没有未读短信，一无所获后指尖又习惯性地伸向桌面上的Instagram，可还没来得及点开就听见柔和的女声，「卢卡，对不起我又迟了。」  
「不会的，是我早到五分钟。」莫德里奇微笑着望向对面落座的女孩，将菜单推过去。  
几个月前他们在一场聚会中认识，彼此年龄相仿，看着也合眼，在各自朋友的怂恿下尝试着确定了恋爱关系。埃尔莎是个正在实习的外科医生，因此和卢卡还算有些共同语言，就连轻微的洁癖属性也默契地重合。  
莫德里奇想起和伊万的约定——如果出现了合适的那个人，我会第一个告诉你。可是他又不确定在慕尼黑读书的拉基蒂奇现在是否还记得这回事，又或者就算记得，他也已经不会在乎一个陌生人的感情动向……  
他用手机拍下埃尔莎的礼物——装饰着一层浅褐色奶油的榛仁摩卡蛋糕，上面插着一枚小小的爱心形状的卡片，「亲爱的卢卡，二十九岁生日快乐」。莫德里奇将这张照片传送至自己空白的社交软件主页，思考再三还是打下几个字，「第一次约会。」两分钟后他收到来自伊万的小爱心，没有询问，没有留言，甚至没有一个他最喜欢用的表情符号。  
自从拉基蒂奇离开家已经过去小半年，在此期间也给他曾经的监护人打来电话或者发邮件，但次数几乎用一只手就能数得清。莫德里奇只有登录社交软件才能看到伊万的最新生活动态，新学校的建筑，严肃的白发教授，某个漂亮的女助教，或者抱怨作业太多、德语太难、食堂的汤不合口味……他微笑着一条条浏览下去，却从来没有留下任何评论，只是偶尔点亮代表「喜欢」小爱心。  
「卢卡，我选好了，你点什么？」埃尔莎将菜单递回来，「据说他家的南瓜布丁很好吃，你要不要试试看？」  
莫德里奇点点头将手机放在一边，亮着的屏幕停留在伊万最新发布的一张照片上——他穿着厚厚的滑雪衫，脸孔缩在毛绒帽和围巾里，而背景则是厚厚的积雪、黑色的稀疏树林，还有头顶呈现浓郁蓝色的天空，纯净得像是没有被人类打扰过。照片里的伊万用左手比出V字，伸到画面之外的右手大约正在拿着相机自拍，脸上的笑容比太阳更耀眼。下方的配文很短，却跟着一大堆的惊叹符号和表情：「下雪了！！！」  
文字是用德语写的，莫德里奇点开软件自带的翻译功能才看懂。伊万最近发的德文越来越多了……这张雪地中的自拍照在短短几个小时之内获得许多爱心和评论，莫德里奇匆匆扫了一眼，看起来都是伊万的新同学新朋友。伊万一直是人群中受欢迎的孩子，无论在哪里都能以最快的速度结识新的好友。  
对于一个刚刚进校的新生来说，大学生活总是那么新鲜有趣又那么忙碌，伊万……果然如同先前预料的那样，已经将他忘了吧。  
他认真选好自己想吃的主菜、沙拉和甜点，在等待上菜的过程中一直目光含笑地听对面女孩欢快的叙述，从高跟鞋尺码到科室新收诊的病人，从天气到夜班值班表。她是个发自内心地快乐的人，快乐到令莫德里奇觉得很安慰。  
「卢卡，我们科今天又收了你根本没法想象的病人，我的天哪，你知道吗，他居的胳膊脱臼两天自己却没发现……」埃尔莎一边用叉子拨弄沙拉上的番茄一边表情生动地惊呼，笑起来弯弯的眼睛此刻夸张地瞪圆。  
莫德里奇时不时微微点头、做出夸张的表情，或者配合着轻声感叹。埃尔莎说话的声音很脆，带了点抑扬顿挫的调子，再无聊的事情从她的嘴巴里说出来也会变成令人着迷的故事，她也很喜欢抓着卢卡不停地说，每当这时浅浅的灰色眼珠里总是闪耀着明亮的神采。莫德里奇觉得女孩非常可爱，和她在一起时也感到放松，却依然不明白这是否真的就是爱情。  
他真的爱她吗？  
本该最能体会人类感情的心理医生的想法在嗤笑「又不是小孩还妄想要什么真爱」与困惑「或许这就是爱呢？不试试看怎么会知道」之间来回摇摆，最终定格在心里的却是一双灼热的灰绿色眼睛——「卢卡，你觉得爱是什么？爱一个人……又究竟是怎样的感觉？」  
「嗨？你在听我说话吗？」埃尔莎放下叉子，伸手在他眼前摇晃。  
莫德里奇立刻抬眼望过去，女孩并没有生气，只是露出困惑的表情歪着脑袋看向自己。他不好意思地摸了摸后脑，「啊，抱歉……我今天有点累。你刚才说了什么？」  
「哦……」埃尔莎继续切割着盘子里的鳕鱼，扬起脸露出笑容，「没什么重要的事，肯定是我说得太无聊了。对不起。」  
莫德里奇张了张嘴又闭上。  
又过了沉默的两分钟，对面的女孩再次开口，向来好听的声音微微抖动。「卢卡，我真的很喜欢你。第一次见到你就觉得很喜欢，现在好像又更喜欢了。」  
「是吗……我也是。」他低下头看着自己的手指甲。  
「我还没有这样喜欢过一个人呢，我……到现在还觉得自己在做梦。」埃尔莎拿起餐巾擦了擦眼睛，「我觉得这大概就是小说里描述过的爱情吧。」  
「这不是做梦，我在这里。」莫德里奇不明白为什么她突然开始表白，也不明白埃尔莎眼睫上闪动的泪光的意味。她不是他的病人，而他引以为豪的专业能力一旦遇上「我爱你」的热切宣言，便被击碎成一堆不知所措的沙，或者即将融化的雪泥。  
「卢卡，你呢？」  
「我……」  
「我们认识也快半年了，可是我觉得你对我说的话还没有对你的病人说得多。」  
「可……那是我的工作啊。下班以后其实有点累，如果这让你不舒服了，我感到很抱歉。以后我会多花点时间陪你，好吗？」莫德里奇觉察到对方声音里的压抑，立刻放下手中的叉子望向对面。这种适合情侣约会的餐厅总爱刻意将光线调得暗淡，一束暖色的射灯自头顶打下，将对面的女孩映照得面孔模糊。他一动不动地盯着女友，打量的视线在不知不觉间充满锐利的职业态度。  
埃尔莎慌忙摆手，露出抱歉的神色，下垂的眼角却隐含淡淡的哀伤，「不不，我没有责备你的意思。就是——卢卡你真的很温柔，我喜欢你的温柔。可是不知为什么有些时候我又觉得你好冷漠。我呢，你也看到了，是那种有什么事都想说出来的人，我喜欢你，所以更想说给你听、想让你更多地了解我。但你似乎总是堵着自己的心不让别人走近……」  
「谢谢你，每个人都有各自的性格，我不可能变得和你一样……我只是不想让你担心。」  
女孩叹着气，手指无意识地拨弄自己的头发，过了好一会儿才开口，「你知道吗，你这样我才比较担心，觉得我永远被你推开，觉得虽然你就在身边，可是我们之间隔了一层很薄但又很结实的膜，我永远都走不近你、碰不到你。」  
「对不起……我——」  
「不，该说对不起的是我。莫名其妙跟你说了一大堆，我真的……」埃尔莎突然捂住脸，指缝里溢出轻微的啜泣。「对不起卢卡，我不该在这里说这些。」  
莫德里奇轻微摇头，觉得自己应该出言安慰几句，可是又不知道该如何组织此刻脑中混乱的字句。来往的服务生似乎也注意到客人的异常，上前轻声询问是否需要帮助，莫德里奇抱歉地笑笑说不用，随即伸出手想要轻轻安抚桌面上埃尔莎的手背，却最终安静地收回。  
「抱歉，我没事。」埃尔莎咬着嘴唇抬起头露出笑容，尽管脸上还挂着浅浅的泪痕……「可能我最近工作压力太大，忍不住冲你乱发脾气了。」  
「不，我才是——」  
「这家店的甜品真的很出名，卢卡，你也尝尝看。」女孩眨了眨眼睛尽力扬起欢快的语调，可是莫德里奇依然听出嗓音下面浓浓的悲哀。他心里觉得抱歉却不知道该如何回答，只好浅浅地点头，将刚刚端上来的甜点碟拖到自己面前。  
软滑的布丁在嘴里弹开，浓郁的蛋奶味中含着一丝南瓜的清甜。他低下头用小勺碾压着用于点缀的色彩艳丽的樱桃，直至果肉被压成碎泥。  
「对了，我记得之前你还说要去买东西？我明天夜里值班，所以今晚可以和你待久一点。」埃尔莎一边认真地看着他，一边将刚才没吃完的土豆泥送进嘴里，仿佛什么事也没发生。  
莫德里奇点点头，「嗯，每年我都要去商店给家人和朋友挑圣诞礼物。可以和你一起吗？」  
「当然！说来我也好久没有亲自给家人挑选礼物了！」埃尔莎好看的灰色眼睛里顿时充满亮光，这副模样让莫德里奇想到某个处于青春期的情绪变化莫测的少年，忍不住扑哧一下笑出声。  
过程不那么愉快、但终究尚算圆满的约会转移至商店街继续。活泼的女孩仿佛一转眼便忘掉方才的小小不快，亲昵地拽着恋人的胳膊陪他挑选礼物，并对每一件都发表自己看法。  
莫德里奇照例挑选寄给家人和远方朋友的印刷精美的圣诞卡片，送给苏巴西奇的一套桌上游戏——他最近好像非常沉迷这种游戏，但莫德里奇总觉得那不过是升级版的大富翁；原本打算送曼朱基奇一瓶酒，但埃尔莎建议他干脆买个漂亮的醒酒器好了，毕竟卢卡对红酒品种的了解程度根本不及马里奥的一片手指甲。莫德里奇愉快地接受建议，并买下一只弧度优美的玻璃器皿，他觉得那像极了天鹅。  
采购清单上的物品一件件地被划去，莫德里奇看向最后一个名字，不由得停下脚步，害得跟在他身后的埃尔莎一头撞上自己的后背。  
「啊，抱歉——」  
「怎么了？」女孩从他身后闪出来，踮起脚张望清单上的名字。「伊万——」  
「嗯，我的一个——朋友。」  
「你之前完全没想好要给他买什么吗？」  
「我本来想买一条领带送给他，」莫德里奇抓了抓头发，「可是感觉也不合适……」  
「他多大啦？是做什么的？你们关系好吗？」  
他沉思片刻之后老实作答，「还不到19岁，正在读大学，对了，学的是建筑。关系……算是挺好的吧？」  
「大学生？建筑啊……我也不怎么懂。」埃尔莎将脑袋轻轻靠在他的胳膊上，跟着拧起细细的眉毛，「咦，卢卡你怎么会认识这个年纪的孩子？」  
莫德里奇稍微缩起肩膀，「是我以前读书时教授家的儿子，这么多年我们关系一直不错。」  
「哦……不管怎么说，我们先去礼品店逛逛看吧，说不定会找到合适的！」她开始拽着他的袖子，似乎是打算用冲刺的速度跑向对面的商店。  
双手都拎着东西、其中还包括了大件易碎品的莫德里奇忍不住发出惊叫，「等等，慢一些……」  
在埃尔莎感染下已经有了点爽快决心的心理医生挑选最后一件礼物时又变回原先犹豫不决的模样。  
他一开始打算买下一对看起来昂贵其实价格还能接受的墨绿色宝石领针，差点儿没被女友笑死，说现在的大学生谁还会用这个啊，于是只好作罢。转来转去埃尔莎建议他买下文具店里一套看起来很不错的绘图工具，毕竟实用，也被莫德里奇摇头拒绝了，「嗯……之前我说等他上了大学会送他一件很有意义的礼物。所以不想这么随意。」  
袖扣、限量版瑞士军刀、运动手表、年轻人应该都会喜欢的蓝牙耳机、原版奇幻小说、贵重的建筑图册……这些选项逐一出现在莫德里奇的列表上，最终都被他默默划去。虽然埃尔莎依然耐心地陪在身边给他出主意，但莫德里奇觉察出她的疲惫，刚打算说今天就算了吧，却一眼看到正在路过的一家礼品店橱窗里用作陈列的样品。  
莫德里奇抬头看了看招牌，发现这是一家专卖八音盒和水晶球的小店，于是推门走进去，指着橱窗里的样品询问店主是否可以拿出来仔细看看。  
「伊万——那孩子是叫这个名字吗——会喜欢这种东西？」埃尔莎的脑袋从他身后钻出来，和莫德里奇一道凝视着他手中的小小物品。  
是一个式样简单、体积中等的雪花水晶球，稍微摇晃一下球内就会充满白色的碎屑，仿佛那里面的世界正在落下纷纷扬扬的大雪。不过吸引莫德里奇视线的是水晶球中间的男孩——他站在一片洁白的雪地中间，戴着顶部装饰着一颗毛绒球的帽子，裹着深绿色的围巾，整个人缩进厚厚的羽绒服里，右手伸出来比划V字，脸颊冻得有些发红，笑得却无比灿烂，如同悬挂在碧蓝晴空中间金色的太阳。  
「我觉得……这种礼物似乎比较适合女孩子？」埃尔莎犹豫地开口，很快注意到莫德里奇目光无法移动般盯着水晶球里的男孩，又笑着补充一句，「不过既然你这么喜欢，伊万肯定也会喜欢的。喜欢就买下吧，卢卡。」  
「嗯。」莫德里奇点点头，走去付钱并最终挑选一种墨绿底色上点缀着银灰星星图案的包装纸，请店里的员工帮忙打包进礼物盒、系上漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
「先生，您需要附送圣诞卡吗？卡片是免费的哦。」服务员小姐微笑着拿出一叠印着「圣诞快乐」字样的硬卡纸，放在柜台上供男青年挑选。  
莫德里奇看了看抬头询问，「请问……可以提供那种空白的、自己写下赠言的卡片吗？」  
热情的店员于是换了一种空白卡片，并拿出水笔递给他。  
莫德里奇用笔杆顶着下巴沉思片刻，刷刷写下自己的圣诞祝福——  
「亲爱的伊万：  
逛街时无意看见这座水晶球，令我想起你，希望你也喜欢。圣诞快乐。  
祝你快乐。  
卢卡。」


	27. 5-02 平安夜

平安夜当天很明显大家都失去认真工作的心思，莫德里奇一边琢磨技术部传给他的草图，一边用余光瞟见休息室里的曼朱基齐去了今天上午的第四次厕所。他似乎感受到来自背后的注视，回过头来抓着短发笑嘻嘻地自我辩解，「咖啡喝得太多，利尿作用强大。」  
莫德里奇冲他翻个白眼又低下头，继续拖动鼠标观察显示屏幕中的场景。这次向他们求助的是一位年轻大学生，因为受不了失恋的打击，整天窝在家里酗酒，直至收到大学寄来的警告通知。他的家人急着将他送回学校，没想到第二天男孩便在教学楼的厕所里用剃须刀片划开手腕。好在发现得及时……  
「不就是失恋嘛，有什么大不了的。现在的小孩真是……心理承受能力太差。」他听见技术部的同事们议论纷纷，不由得稍微皱起眉头。  
「其实……不是这样的。」他想了想最终还是出言驳斥，「可能这孩子先前就积累了很多压力，比如和家人的关系紧张，而失恋只是其中的原因之一。也可能他最近有了什么别人不知道的苦恼和麻烦，被逼无奈才做出这种选择。无论如何作为心理咨询机构我们都不应该说出那些轻率的结论，这种臆测和评价会对来访的病人造成二次伤害。」  
空气凝滞两秒，莫德里奇突然觉察所有的目光都投向自己，于是摸摸脑后的头发小声说抱歉，但认真的目光没有丝毫软化。  
「卢卡，你怎么突然变得这么严肃……」  
「因为这事关一个人的人生、心理和心灵，本来就是很严肃的事情。每个向我们寻求帮助的人都正在经历痛苦与挣扎，这些心情都是非常悲哀的。」莫德里奇这次说完之后站起身，端着空掉的杯子跑去二楼打咖啡了。  
苏巴西奇轻轻咳嗽一声，随即向办公室里的其他人解释，「他说得没错。我们虽然不是医生，但总归还在心理咨询机构上班，不应该随意判断和评价病人。」  
「知道是知道……但这家伙好强硬，我从没见过。」正在说话的是用力敲着自己脑门的洛夫伦，夸张地哭丧着脸。  
「那是他很看重的专业，自然不希望我们乱说。」苏巴西奇看一眼莫德里奇空掉的办公位，稍微咧下嘴角，「毕竟心理学是他的梦想，中学时候他就想当心理医生了。」  
「好吧，我以后不乱说总行了吧……刚才那眼神有点可怕。」洛夫伦抱着自己肩膀打了个哆嗦。  
莫德里奇回来之后最后核对一次场景里的细节，好巧不巧这次程序的调试员就是洛夫伦。等他们商量完最后一组触觉参数后办公室里早空了，年轻的程序技术员没有任何掩饰地伸了个大大的懒腰，而莫德里奇还在对着屏幕拧着眉头沉思。  
「卢卡，都快放假了还那么认真啊……」  
莫德里奇终于转过视线，眼皮抬起又垂下，「我们会放假没错，悲哀的事情和心灵里的创痛可都不会放假。我希望……能早一点帮上这孩子。」  
他低着头，半长的金发遮住侧脸，令人看不清他的表情。

这天只需要上半天班，但莫德里奇还是按照平时的时间离开办公室。他没有拽着再也坐不住的年轻同事加班，只是一个人敲打键盘，或者抓过纸笔记下几个关键词。  
等他回到家已经是晚上八点，伊万还住在家里的时候他们会一起装饰圣诞树或者在客厅里布置亮闪闪的小彩灯，现在家里只有他自己，也就没有必要做这些耗费体力的事情。黑暗中莫德里奇被翘起来的地毯绊了一下差点摔倒，嘟嘟囔囔地摸向墙壁上的开关。他不记得家里什么时候变得这么黑，又这么安静……  
他走向厨房拉开冰箱门想检查一下是否还有什么半成品的食材时嗅到蔬菜腐烂的气味，等到好不容易清理完果蔬盒里的烂番茄，胃口也随之倒了个干干净净。  
埃尔莎因为要留在医院值班，原本打算和莫德里奇一道过平安夜，却意外地获得了调休的机会，于是昨天搭上返回老家的巴士。临走前很抱歉地说卢卡，我过两天再回来陪你。  
莫德里奇摇头，微笑着让她趁难得的休假在家好好休息，多陪陪家人。伊万则是提前一周给曾经的监护人打电话，说作业又多圣诞节期间的车票又比平时的贵，他就不回萨格勒布过节了。  
所以今年是自从收留失去家人的拉基蒂奇以来他第一次独自度过平安夜。莫德里奇最终还是给自己煮了通心粉，浇上超市买的奶油蘑菇味pasta酱，用大碗装着抱去沙发上边看吵闹的电视节目边一勺勺塞进嘴里咀嚼。  
伊万不在家，他也懒得煮蛋奶酒或者热可可……莫德里奇想起有一次平安夜喝巧克力饮料喝到宿醉最终被少年抱回卧室，那天伊万送给他一张抽象肖像画，画里的自己长着方形的脸和三角形眼睛。  
他放下早已凉透的通心粉，拿着手机走到窗前拨出号码。不算漫长的等待过后，听筒里传来带了点惊讶的中年女性嗓音，「卢卡？」  
「嗯，是我。妈妈，圣诞快乐。」  
「谢谢，你也是。」除了熟悉的温和声音之外，莫德里奇还隐约听见了远远的歌声，小孩子跑来跑去的嘈杂，以及男人们在一块儿喝酒的动静。「我和你爸爸正在邻居家吃晚饭。你呢？」  
莫德里奇下意识地看了一眼没吃完的通心粉，「是吗？那真好。我也刚吃过。」  
「你怎么今晚就打来电话？以前不都会等到明天早上……」  
「呃……」  
「我们知道你很忙，不过有空还是回家看看吧。我和你爸爸都很想你。」电话那头突然传来笑声，伴随着大喊名字的嗓音，于是她停顿片刻，感到抱歉般小声开口，「他们在叫我也去吃点点心，抱歉，你爸爸好像酒喝得有点多，可能没法让他接电话——」  
「对不起，我不应该这个时候打来的。」莫德里奇咬了咬嘴唇，望向窗外星星点点的街景。大约是过节的缘故吧，车道上一片宁静，只有对面公寓楼房的窗口闪动着橘红色或者暖黄色的光，仿佛在暗示那里面充满温暖的节日氛围。「那我先挂断了，明早如果你们有空……」  
「当然了，当然，我们会等你电话的。圣诞快乐，卢卡。」  
「嗯，圣诞快乐。」  
莫德里奇一直等到听筒只剩通话切断的忙音，他低头望着手机屏幕发呆，直至它彻底变黑。  
这个晚上他的第二通电话来自女友，先是抱怨一番她在大巴上蜷缩了整整五小时，感觉手脚都成了僵硬的假肢，简直可以请擅长安装义肢的诊室主任来为她调整一下人造关节。然后埃尔莎又兴致勃勃地和他分享今晚的菜谱，说到妈妈做的奶油冻时忍不住叹息，卢卡如果你在就好了，你一定会非常喜欢的。  
莫德里奇和往常一样只是安静听着，忍不住浅浅微笑。他还听见听筒那边传来壁炉特有的轻微声音，火苗欢快舔着木柴，时不时发出噼啪脆响，伴随着这些令人愉快的背景音埃尔莎正在兴奋表达对来自卢卡的礼物的热切喜爱。  
「这一条围巾我想要很久了，谢谢你卢卡。」  
莫德里奇抿着嘴笑，「每次路过的时候你的眼睛都粘在那上面不放……好啦，你喜欢就好。」  
「有这么明显吗……真糟糕。」女孩低低地嘟囔着，仿佛在为自己的失态道歉，不过很快又将话题岔向别处。「你假期里还有别的安排吗？」  
莫德里奇认真地想了想，「嗯……补觉，然后在家搞一下扫除，还有两部想看的电影。」  
「哦……你不回家吗？我本来以为你是因为要值班才留在萨格勒布的。」  
「我偶尔也需要值班，不过今年没轮到。至于回家……我每年都会给我父母寄圣诞卡片和打电话。」莫德里奇握着手机，目光又垂下去盯着自己的拖鞋。  
「说起来我都没怎么听你说过你的家人呢，卢卡。」  
「没什么特别的……他们都是普通人。」莫德里奇无意识地在客厅里踱步，眼前浮现的却是站在板凳上煮晚饭的自己，他把蝴蝶形状的面捞出来分装在两个盘子里又浇满番茄味的罐头pasta，手指不小心碰到滚烫的炉子，立刻鼓起一串豌豆大小的水泡。已经连续吃了一周通心粉的娅兰卡哭着说太难吃了，冲哥哥发脾气。有时他们被短暂寄养在亲戚或者父母朋友的家中，睡在客厅的沙发或者地板，因为一个眼神而不敢多喝一口肉汤……  
「卢卡，你是个男孩子，不能哭。尤其在妹妹面前。」面色苍白的母亲抚摸着他的头发，凹陷在深深眼窝里的眼睛布满血丝。「照顾好妹妹，我得赶回去参加你爸爸朋友的葬礼，这两天就不回家了。」  
这不能怪他们的父母，那场战争几乎占据莫德里奇所有的童年。大人总有各种各样需要处理的事，光是确保一家人的安全和温饱几乎就耗费去当时年纪尚轻的父母全部精力。  
「你和他们——关系不好吗？」埃尔莎的声音带了几分犹豫，往日活泼的声音变得低沉。  
「当然不会。只是我去读大学之后很少回家，可能没有像以前住在家里时关系那么亲密吧。」  
「卢卡，你是不是不太擅长，嗯——处理亲密关系？比如对待家人和恋人。对不起，我不该这么问，毕竟在这方面你才是专业的。」  
莫德里奇停下脚步，将听筒从左耳换到右耳，目光再次投向自己的拖鞋。「请你不要随意定义我，埃尔莎。我不喜欢这样，我和我家人的关系只是没那么亲近，但都很正常。」  
「抱歉，是我不好。我又说了让你不开心的话。」  
「不……我也没有很介意。」  
听筒里又传来女孩的叹气声，莫德里奇却完全不知道要如何安抚对方的情绪。如果是面对面交谈他还可以通过细微的表情和动作猜测别人的心理，可是没有视觉形象的电话通话剥夺了他自豪的专业技能。  
「卢卡，我希望你明白，我是真的很喜欢你，或者——我爱你。」女孩吸了口气又断断续续地说，「我知道我可能不是那个最终走到你心里的人，但我还是希望你能过得开心一点。」  
莫德里奇侧过脸，仿佛在刻意回避并不存在的目光。「我都知道……」  
「好啦，我又说胡话了，你不要往心里去。祝你圣诞快乐，卢卡。」  
结束这通电话之后莫德里奇握着发热的手机蜷在沙发里发呆，吵闹的电视节目还在继续，发光二极管在视网膜上留下晃动的光斑，图画却无法串联成完整的含义。莫德里奇几乎要在沙发里沉沉睡去，却被手机的震动突然惊醒。  
他闭着眼睛没看屏幕上提示的号码，「你好——」  
「卢卡，圣诞快乐啊。」  
他稍微愣住，随即反应过来听筒那头的人是拉基蒂奇。  
「伊万……」  
莫德里奇听到另一端的嘈杂人声，玻璃酒杯碰撞的声音，欢呼声，夹杂着他听不懂的语言，能达到那种沸腾程度的除了酒吧也不会再有别的地方。他轻轻地咬住下嘴唇。  
不过喧闹声很快变淡，听起来像是拉基蒂奇捂着话筒远离人群，走到一个偏僻的角落继续通话，「你怎么了？」  
「圣诞快乐伊万。我刚才有点困，差点睡着。」他老实交代，作出尽量轻松口吻的同时在沙发里伸展四肢。  
「可是你刚才的声音听起来不太好。发生什么了吗？」  
莫德里奇愣住两秒，摇摇头，「没有。」  
「……」  
伊万没有再说话，通话陷入漫长的空白，莫德里奇只能听见对方和自己的呼吸声一起一伏，像是在两个城市上空来回涌动的水声。  
「呃……那个，伊万，今年送给你的礼物收到没有？」  
「……嗯，很漂亮，我也很喜欢。我把它放在我的书橱里，每天打开就能看见。」伊万的声音比记忆中柔和很多，可能他刻意压低了嗓音，也可能是因为他把每个单词都念得缓慢又认真。  
「……好。」  
莫德里奇咬紧嘴唇，任由沉默再次将他们覆盖。他又听见伊万的呼吸声，如同夜间潮水安静地拍打耳畔的空间。  
这次开口打破安静的是拉基蒂奇，「我现在和同学在酒吧玩，不过很快就会回去。我也没有喝醉，你不要担心。」  
「好。」本想说你现在是成年人了不必事事报告，又想说路上注意安全，可最终只是抓着手机轻轻点头。房间里不知何时变得有些冷，他蜷起双腿，抱着膝盖缩进沙发，像是伊万以前看电影看到入迷时经常做的动作。  
莫德里奇张着嘴，觉得自己应该说点儿什么，无论什么都行，问一下他寄来作为圣诞礼物的那张画到底是画的什么，假期的安排，有没有遇到有趣的事。  
最终还是伊万慢吞吞地开口，「嗯……卢卡……」  
「怎么了？」  
「我原本打算回家和你一起过节，可是机票很贵，坐巴士花时间又太长。放完假我们还有考试。所以……那个，嗯……」  
「没关系的，还有春假呢。如果你愿意回来——」莫德里奇的手指无意识地在大腿上画着圆圈。  
「不，我是想说……如果我回来的话，真的不会打扰你和你的女朋友吗？我还可以……住在家里吗？」  
「当然，你的房间没动过。」莫德里奇忍不住发出轻笑，「怎么会打扰？我又没有和她住在一起。」  
「不不不，我不是在问你这个——」对面那头的声音突然紧张起来，语速比刚才快了一倍。「那个——」  
莫德里奇脑中瞬间浮现出男孩涨红脸孔、张口结舌的模样，再也控制不了般将头埋在膝盖中间无声发笑，直至从手指到肩膀都开始抖动。  
「我真的不是这个意思，这是你的隐私，我没有——」伊万的声音听起来像要哭了。  
他擦着笑出来的眼泪，及时打断对面的手足无措，仿佛终于找回当监护人的久违感觉。「我没有在意，不必这么紧张。」  
「可我真的不是——」  
莫德里奇用下巴来回蹭着膝盖，牛仔裤的粗糙质地让他觉得莫名愉悦，「伊万，我承认我偶尔会看你的社交网络动态了解你的生活……看到你在学习新课程，认识新朋友，见到了更美的景色和世界，我真为你感到高兴。你最近……还好吗？」  
拉基蒂奇的注意力总是那么容易被分散。他像个英国人一样从抱怨慕尼黑的天气开始，说到课程太多、作业太累、老师又总是很严格。莫德里奇闭着眼睛，依然怕冷似的将脸埋在膝盖之间，嘴角却忍不住展露微笑。  
「那个，我要回去了。」拉基蒂奇最终犹豫着开口，「我要搭同学的车回学校。卢卡……圣诞快乐。」  
「嗯……圣诞快乐。」  
「那、先再见了……我有空还会给你打电话的。可以吗？不会打扰你吧？」  
「当然不会。」  
莫德里奇照例等对方先挂断电话之后才将听筒从耳边移开。手机没电之前他最后一次点开网络社交软件的图标，看到拉基蒂奇两天之前发布的新照片——书桌上放着他寄给他的水晶雪花球，也不知用了什么大光圈还是虚化之类的技术，拍得唯美又梦幻。下面的配字是克罗地亚语，在伊万近日以来的德语动态中显得有些特别。  
「我已经见过你说的世界和人群，可是从没忘了你。就像你也没有忘记我一样。」


	28. 5-03 能够互相听见的心

莫德里奇记得自己又做梦了，这次是一个纯白色的梦，没有天空和大地的区分，甚至没有前、后、左、右。可是当他稍微抬起眼皮，梦里的颜色便如同正在远离海岸线的潮水般飞速离他而去；而当他彻底睁开眼睛、仰望天花板上形状陌生的吊灯时，脑海里只剩下一团模糊湿润的雾。  
他瞪着比自家卧室那顶品味好不到哪里去的花瓣形灯罩，又花费五分钟才想起来自己躺在哪儿。  
连续的酗酒和宿醉，以至于打乱工作、让别人帮自己请假，甚至不得不在朋友家中留宿……这实在太丢脸了。他翻个身将脑袋埋进枕头里，感到各种意义上的头痛欲裂。  
埃尔莎说出「我们分手吧卢卡」时哭得妆花成一片，莫德里奇只好翻找出口袋里皱巴巴的纸巾替她擦去眼泪。  
「卢卡，我还是很喜欢你。可是我这个人很任性很固执，如果我得不到完整的你的心，那我宁愿一点儿也不要。」她一边说一边抽噎，句子被割裂得断断续续，「我受不了，我真的受不了离你这么近，但其实你的心在我看不见的很远的地方。」  
莫德里奇睁大眼睛，似乎完全不能理解对方的语句，可是手里的温柔动作没有因此暂停。女孩的眼泪持续不断地涌出，他一次又一次地轻柔拭去亮晶晶的泪痕。「对不起，如果我做了什么让你不开心的事，请告诉我好吗？」  
「不，恰恰相反，你什么也没有做……」埃尔莎握紧他的手指，明明看起来是娇小纤细的女孩子的手，力道却大得让莫德里奇忍不住皱起眉，直到这时他才对对方是个外科医生产生了一点儿实感。「卢卡，我觉得你不明白。你不明白人们是怎样相爱、爱人之间又是如何交换心灵，如何依赖彼此的心。你对我很好、很温柔，你是个善良又美好的人，只是你不爱我……」  
「那么你觉得爱……是什么？要怎样做你才会觉得我在爱你？」莫德里奇手里沾满泪水的纸巾掉在地上。  
埃尔莎摇着头微笑，握住恋人的手指放在自己左胸口，「你听，这是我在爱你。」紧接着她又将莫德里奇的手放在他自己的胸膛。  
「心，卢卡，是心。爱是心的声音，心和心之间是可以互相听见的。可我听不见你。」  
「埃尔莎，别这样。如果我做错了什么，可以向你道歉……如果一定要分手，我当然也不会纠缠你。」莫德里奇轻轻抽回手指，试图在对方湿润的双眼中寻找答案。「只是你的说法……我不能理解，也不能认同。心和爱什么的……这实在太主观，也太牵强了。」  
埃尔莎叹了口气，随即仰起脸露出莫德里奇熟悉的笑容，「你是非常好的人，你值得很好的幸福。但是和你在一起时间越长，我越确定一件事——能够让你幸福的人不是我。越是确定，我就越痛苦。所以卢卡，我不能和你在一起了，我怕我会发疯的。」  
「嗯，虽然真的不明白，但是我接受。」  
埃尔莎最后一次扑过来轻轻抱住他，不过很快又放开，「卢卡，我希望你总有一天可以幸福、可以体会到爱与被爱的感觉，到那时你就会明白了。」  
回家的路上莫德里奇不断思索对方的话，可是始终没有答案。他从不知道埃尔莎居然如此固执又如此追求完美，这一刻他才有了种模模糊糊的感觉——自己确实一点儿也不了解对面的女孩。  
莫德里奇觉得被分手应该感到悲伤，可是埃尔莎似乎说得没错，他本应敏锐的心此时此刻什么也听不到、感受不到。麻木回到家中的心理医生没有食欲，也没有睡意，连外套也没脱下，睁着眼睛在床上挨过整整一天，卧室里渐渐变成一片浓稠的黑色，又渐渐充满微弱的白光。周日清晨莫德里奇突然想起正在他们院做恢复治疗的大学生，两个月以前他遭受失恋的打击躲在家里酗酒、自残，最后在学校厕所里切开手臂上的动脉。  
或许……酒精能够帮助他恢复一些身体该有的基础痛觉吧。虽然极度厌恶醉酒之后的气味，但现在他需要这种感觉。  
这么想着，莫德里奇爬起身去厨房找到一瓶马里奥圣诞节时送的红酒，花了不少功夫挑出软木塞，然后将深玫瑰色的酒液倒进高脚杯里轻轻晃动。  
他喝下一杯又一杯酸涩的液体，仍然没有感受到丝毫应有的悲伤，反而越喝越想笑。莫德里奇猜测大约酒精度数太低，便迷迷糊糊给马里奥拨去电话，询问他那里有没有更好的酒，随即跑去厨房继续拉开抽屉，打开柜门，把所有能挪动的瓶子都拖出来查看标签。  
等曼朱基齐向公寓管理员借了钥匙打开房门的时候，莫德里奇正坐在餐桌前面，眼睛一眨不眨地望着手中的水果刀，嘴巴里小声地自言自语。  
「人是不可能没有心的，也不应该不会痛。」  
「卢卡！」  
「心脏是人体最重要的器官之一，负责将血液输送到身体的角落，是人体循环系统的核心……静脉血和动脉血……」  
曼朱基齐冲过来夺下他的刀扔在一边，「你要干什么？！疯了吗？！」  
「我应该为失恋感到难过，可是我没有。」莫德里奇来回摇晃脑袋，语气认真，「一定是你的酒不够度数。」  
曼朱基齐抓着他去厕所用凉水冲脑袋，直至水龙头下的人开始死命挣扎。  
「你想喝酒？去我家，多得是。」曼朱基齐瞪着眼珠，一副气急败坏的样子。「喝什么都行，但你他妈的别想碰到任何带尖或者带刃的东西。」  
「我发誓我没有那个想法。只是想试试感官是否都还正常……」莫德里奇抓过毛巾，用力擦去顺着头发流进眼睛里的冷水，「这种时候正常人都会感到痛和悲伤，可是我没有。这肯定不是一件正常的事。」  
他根本不想酗酒，也不想自残，只是觉得应该表现出应有的难过才对。  
「对，没错。真见鬼，你说得没错，你看看这是什么破酒，根本就是他妈的葡萄汁。」曼朱基齐试图把他拖出厕所，没想到后者很快站起来，除了步伐晃动、眼神有些涣散之外看上去一切正常。  
「所以我才给你打电话……」他蹲下身捡起被曼朱基齐甩出很远的水果刀，小心翼翼捧着插回刀架里去。  
「要试试更好的吗？去我家，现在。」  
于是莫德里奇真的跑去好友家里把他的酒都尝了个遍。从浓烈的伏特加到辛辣的龙舌兰，从淡口朗姆到带有甜味的贵腐白葡萄酒。他也看到状若天鹅的醒酒器被好好放置在厨房的一个小台子上，很明显处于被经常使用的状态，于是忍不住在心里悄悄得意。  
莫德里奇酒量不大，但总体还是个酒品很好的人，就算喝多也不会拽着别人胡说八道，也不会将胃酸和食物残渣吐得到处都是。通常他只是窝在沙发里眯着眼睛打瞌睡，或者神态认真地剥桌上的坚果吃，还没忘记给好友也剥出一碟榛仁。  
神智清醒的莫德里奇也会和马里奥聊天，零零碎碎地说着分手的原因。  
「我没失恋过，不过感觉哭一下大概会好点，我可以关你在厕所里。我家厕所隔音效果很好。」  
「为什么要哭？」莫德里奇的目光里带着点傻笑，手里还在轻轻晃动酒杯，「你没听明白吗？我没有觉得失恋很痛苦。」  
「好吧，随你高兴。」曼朱基齐正捏着一只晶莹如同冰块般的酒杯，小小的十分可爱。经过整整一天的熏陶，莫德里奇已经明白马里奥家里酒精和酒杯的对应原则：容器越小，里面的液体越可怕。  
他望着自己手里的酒杯——幸好这是一只带有纵向条纹的大肚敞口玻璃杯，「我说的是真的。不能感到伤心这件事，比埃尔莎更让我觉得不对劲……我知道，我都知道。这是我的错，一直都是。」  
「呸，你又喝醉了，」曼朱基齐低下脑袋，伸手从沙发底下拽出一扎罐装啤酒。「不过还是应该试试这个。」  
莫德里奇看着对方焦急地试图撕开外面的塑料膜却一次又一次手指打滑，便探出身子帮他按住。「喝醉的是你。」  
「德国黑啤，我实在太喜欢了。」  
他抽出其中一罐，拉开拉环自顾自地喝起来，随即向后仰着脑袋露出极度陶醉的神情，「啊！天啊……」曼朱基齐边赞叹边将易拉罐硬塞给身边的人，被后者摇头拒绝了。「谢谢，我可以再开一罐新的。」他拿起罐装啤酒看了看上面陌生的文法，元音字母的头上顶着小眼睛一般的圆点。深色的酒液流进喉咙，慕尼黑最负盛名的黑啤比莫德里奇想象中更加苦涩。  
那天晚上基本恢复清醒的莫德里奇还是被好友强硬留宿，马里奥瞪得发红的眼珠让他无法分辨到底谁醉得比较厉害。最后他裹着毯子缩在客房的床垫里沉沉睡去，整夜都在做摇摇晃晃漂浮在海水中的梦。  
周一清晨醒来时他觉得有人用斧头痛劈自己后脑和前额，早已没事人般的曼朱基齐叼着牙刷探个头进来，说等下会帮他请假，不要太勉强。莫德里奇对这个提案表示接受，嘴巴里含糊道谢后安心地合上眼皮，再次睁开时只看到空荡荡的客房被黄昏的阳光涂成橘红色。  
这天晚上他不敢再喝下任何含有酒精的液体了，但疼痛依然敲打两侧的太阳穴，像是不听指挥又下手很重的鼓手。莫德里奇还被迫吃下一碗马里奥煮的不知道是什么东西的半流质——烂熟的土豆，胡萝卜，切碎的菜和肉，黏糊糊的汤汁里还有大量卷曲的方便面。  
坐在他对面的曼朱基齐又开了一罐黑啤作为饭后饮料，仰着脖子痛快地喝起来。  
「酒……有这么好喝吗？」莫德里奇看他摇头晃脑的开心模样，不由得怀疑自己是否连味觉都开始失常。  
「酒是个好东西，只要不被拿来作为逃避现实的手段。」马里奥带了点审视的目光看过来，让他心头一跳——对面的人虽然毫无形象吃着乱七八糟的烩菜，但其实也是个职业素养优秀的心理医生。「你怎么搞的？我不知道你对那女孩这么上心……」  
「我——我说不好。似乎也不是这样。」  
「那是？」曼朱基齐此时已经捏扁了易拉罐，闭上一只眼睛对准卢卡身后的垃圾桶，摆动手腕做出投篮的动作。  
莫德里奇摇摇头，垂下眼睛望着浸泡在棕色液体里的豆子。  
「……你这幅样子就像是最难办的病人。在我们面前连个屁都不放，你知道这种人有多要命。」  
「饶了我马里奥，我头疼得厉害……」  
「我们是朋友。你可以向我寻求帮助，你也有其他朋友，我相信他们都会愿意在你需要的时候帮你。」曼朱基齐的声音突然变慢了，「你应该记住这一点。朋友，家人，不就是这么回事吗？嗯？」  
「我没有——」  
「轻微的情感解离没什么的，这是人在面对痛苦时的本能反应。卢卡，你不可能不知道这一点。你说你感觉不到难过……我只能想到这个。」  
「嗯，我明白。」  
「真的没什么。如果你还是很在意可以和我聊聊，或者去联系你的督导。失恋吧——我觉得不算大事，也不是小事，看你怎么想了。心理医生也是普通人，我们的生活也会出问题的。」曼朱基奇睁大眼睛，表情认真极了，看起来真的把对面的人当做自己的治疗对象。  
莫德里奇看他这幅不太常见的样子只觉得好笑又有点感动，「那么，我现在想要一颗止疼药……」  
曼朱基齐家的客房说是客房，其实只是空荡荡的房间角落里放了张床垫，还有正中间的一台电视机外加游戏机。他的头痛果真被药物暂时驱散，于是那天晚上曼朱基齐拖着他打ps4，他们并排坐在床垫上如同网瘾少年般沉进游戏世界，直至手柄开始发热。  
最后房主打着哈欠回到自己房间，说卢卡你不要担心，科瓦奇那家伙说最近确实流感泛滥，给你批了四天的假。  
「谢谢你……帮我大忙了。」  
「这算什么。你好好休息着吧。」  
莫德里奇这晚的梦是纯粹的白色，没有晃动，没有森林，也没有乱七八糟的石头，但同样也没有方向，没有距离，没有时间和空间。醒来之后他的头痛卷土重来，眼球底部的位置像是正在被看不见的手指慢慢戳弄和挤压。  
房子里很安静，显然曼朱基齐已经去上班了。于是借宿的人跑去厕所冲澡，用热水反复淋着脑袋试图缓解疼痛，湿漉漉的头发不断冒着热气。他慢吞吞擦干全身之后换上马里奥扔来的一套皱巴巴的睡衣，又将自己扔进床垫深处。这次莫德里奇几乎没能入睡，因为看不见的手从眼底拿开，转而开始轻柔按压他的后脑。  
也许应该再吃一颗止疼药……莫德里奇嘟囔着翻身，换成仰面朝天的睡姿，可那只手又跟随他的动作轻轻落在额前。  
「原来你那么喜欢她啊……」  
他困惑地睁开眼睛，终于看清正蹲在床垫边上、低头俯视自己的人。半年没见，拉基蒂奇的脸部轮廓看起来更硬朗了些，灰绿色的眼睛从未如此严肃，这让他的监护人感到略微陌生。  
「呃……」  
「我知道你总有天会恋爱，可是不知道你会这么地——爱一个人。」手指拨开额前的头发，仿佛试探体温般又覆上他的额头。  
「伊万，你是什么时候——」  
「我周日下午到的，看家里没人以为你在约会。可是等了两天你都没回来……电话也一直打不通。」拉基蒂奇依然蹲在他旁边，语气和此刻俯视他的眼神同样平静。「我担心出了什么事，就去你的诊所问问，他们告诉我你因为重感冒请假休息。马里奥顺便给我这儿的地址和公寓钥匙，还说——你失恋了。」  
莫德里奇于是想起伊万之前同自己说过春假要回来。他抽动鼻子，依然能闻到空气中浓郁的酒精味，「对不起，我不应该喝这么多酒……我应该早点回家。」  
「不，我也没有提前告诉你具体的日期。」伊万说完就紧闭嘴巴，一动不动地盯着他看。莫德里奇被俯视的目光看得浑身不自在，只好翻身起来靠墙坐着，「伊万——」  
「你们为什么会分手？」  
他忽然回忆起女孩的名字，泪水正在从她的眼眶里滚落，手指纤细却力道惊人，令人深刻了解到的确是一双外科医生的手。「大概是因为……我不够爱她。」莫德里奇侧过脸望向窗台，那里正透出薄薄的阳光。「她说得没错。」  
「都这样了……我不明白要怎么样才算足够爱？」  
一只大手小心地伸出来轻轻贴上莫德里奇的后脑，见他没有反对和躲开的迹象，伊万开始慢慢移动手腕，动作轻柔地抚摸带着湿意的半长金发。  
「是啊，我也不明白。真抱歉，我也不明白啊。」莫德里奇终于挤出一个困惑的微笑。  
伊万双膝卸下力量跪进床垫，将莫德里奇拉进自己怀中。于是他重新嗅到少年脖颈里熟悉的柠檬薄荷味沐浴乳香气，也重新感到温暖的热度、带有哭腔的轻微颤抖。丧失的细腻感官扑面而来，令他打了个哆嗦。  
「卢卡，你看起来……很空洞，很空白……我不知道怎么形容——你没事吧？对不起……我应该早点回来的。」  
「我很好。」  
「才不是，你一点儿也不好。」拉基蒂奇固执地反驳，手臂传来更紧绷的力量，「你可以告诉我，也可以相信我。」  
他软绵绵地挣扎一下却没能成功，「伊万……让我一个人待着……很快就会好了。」  
「我不要。我不想让你觉得孤独了，我会好好陪你，一直陪着你。」


	29. 5-04 让我来照顾你

结果他们回家的当晚莫德里奇就出现以鼻塞发烧浑身酸痛为代表的流感症状，拉基蒂奇坚持说一定是因为他早上冲澡的时候没有好好把头发擦干，正在拼命打喷嚏的人已经数不清眼前闪个不停的星星，无力争辩更多，只好乖乖躺在床上接受对方塞来的各种汤汤水水。  
「这是柑橘叶做的花草茶，这是柠檬茶加蜂蜜，我在德国一感冒就喝这个。还有你的药……啊，我也煮了姜茶，醒酒用的，明早起来就不会头痛了。」  
伊万将它们逐一送到莫德里奇跟前，然后半是劝说半是哄骗地安抚着病倒的人喝下去。  
「伊万……」莫德里奇觉得自己的声音听起来带上哭腔，「喝这么多水下去我夜里还怎么睡觉？」  
「也是。」拉基蒂奇想了想，不再强迫他喝茶，「那你饿吗？想不想吃点什么？我在宿舍里也有试着学做一些新菜。」  
「没有，我现在嗓子很痛，没什么食欲。」他老实交代，只觉得眼前的画面开始摇晃。「伊万，你回自己房间好好休息吧……我生病了，别传染给你。马里奥说最近流感闹得厉害。」  
「不，我会陪着你。你照顾我这么多年，现在轮到我了。」  
「别胡闹，听话。」发出虚弱命令之后莫德里奇恍惚间记起伊万的告白，嘴唇上传来被亲吻的灼痛，如同热水和火花般将人烫伤。他猛地向后退缩，脑袋「嘭」地一声撞上床板。  
「你在干吗？」正端着杯子打算走出房门的拉基蒂奇听见动静惊讶地回头，他们之间的距离少说也在三米以上。  
「我、我做梦了——」  
「哦……你醒着也可以做梦的啊？」伊万凑上来像对待小孩那样摸摸他的脑袋，然后好奇地开口询问。  
莫德里奇只想尖叫或者干脆大哭一场，却最终躺下呆呆地看着白色吸顶灯，「伊万，我真的累了，需要休息。」  
「嗯，晚安。」  
他刚松口气便感觉床垫略微下沉，还没来得及睁开眼睛右手就被握住了。  
「我在。我在这里。」  
伊万的手掌很宽大，但是没有一般的成年男性那么厚。可能长期画图从而获得间接锻炼的原因，他的指尖肉垫十分饱满，同时骨节分明，拇指和中指的侧面覆盖着一层薄薄的茧。  
莫德里奇愣住一会儿，然后挣扎着试图抽回手，「别闹了……如果我有需要会叫你，好吗？感冒而已，还不至于那么糟糕。」  
令他没想到的是伊万居然真的乖乖松手、站起，然后——走过去关掉卧室的灯。黑暗中他的手再次被扣住，「睡吧。我在这里。」  
莫德里奇实在无力甩开对方坚实的手掌，于是又气又累地带着流感病毒睡过去。到夜里他的病症不断加重，又因为喝进太多水跑了好几趟厕所，这个时候他才意识到伊万陪在他身边的决定或许是对的——正在迈进三十岁大关的准中年人早已在连续两天的饮酒和昏睡中消磨去大半精力，重感冒引发的高热和疼痛更是吞噬掉最后一丝对身体的自主权。一开始莫德里奇还坚决推开对方打算独自走去洗手间，可是刚走了两步便控制不住地膝盖发抖，被眼尖的拉基蒂奇一把抓住才没有倒下。他正在恐惧看起来精力依然旺盛的年轻人打算采用什么非常规举动时，伊万却只是轻轻拽着他的手臂绕过自己脖子，努力支撑着站稳，「还能走吗？」  
「这样就可以。」他咬着牙尽力移动双腿，此刻它们犹如煮得太软的面条。「你是不是……又长个子了？」  
「对不起，弄痛你了吗？」伊万慌忙稍微弯下腰，确保没有过分拉扯莫德里奇的胳膊。  
他摇摇头，向洗手间挪动脚步，感觉每一步都踩进湿软的沼泽。他的房间成为赤道上的原始丛林，高大阔叶树木连成一片，深深浅浅的绿色之中隐约看见萤火闪烁。  
莫德里奇躺回床上的时候觉得手再次被握住了。伊万的两只手围拢过来，像宽阔的柔软落叶包住他的手指，「我在这里，卢卡。好好睡。」  
于是他在温暖湿润的墨绿色梦境中跌跌撞撞地向前走，一会儿扑扇着翅膀的蝴蝶自鼻尖掠过，一会儿远处上升的水汽将阳光折射成雾状的彩虹。等莫德里奇醒来时发现手指依然被握在宽大掌心里，坐在床边的伊万正睁着通红的眼睛看过来，笑得有些疲倦，「早上好。好点了吗？」  
几乎一夜没睡的人坚持做完早饭之后终于被成功赶进浴室，然后打着哈欠说卢卡有事叫我才走回自己卧室补觉。莫德里奇的高烧已经退了，但依然鼻涕不止、关节酸痛，只好边喝伊万煮的花草茶边靠坐在床头眯着眼睛打盹，半睡半醒之间又听见外面传来窸窸窣窣的动静。他披着外套下床，看见拉基蒂奇不知何时已经在厨房准备做午饭。  
「你怎么不多睡一会儿？我没什么胃口……」  
「没关系，我前两天睡懒觉都睡够啦。」拉基蒂奇转过头来冲他笑，「再说我也要吃饭的。」  
他为病人煮了一小锅看上去不起眼的蘑菇汤，莫德里奇舀了一勺送进嘴里，除了蘑菇的鲜美之外还尝到若有若无的酸辣味，柔和地刺激着他失味的舌苔。暖洋洋的汤和菜被逐渐送进胃中，帮助食不知味的病人重新找回饥饿感。  
「好吃吗？」  
「嗯，你的手艺又有长进了。」他喝掉碗里的最后一口汤，抬起头来认真打量对面的少年。不，那已经不再是满面青涩的少年……  
拉基蒂奇脸上最后一丝圆润的孩童感已经消失，代之以男青年特有的挺拔和俊朗。此刻他垂着目光稍微皱起眉，像是在思考什么心事，不过很快注意到莫德里奇的目光，便舒展眉头扬开笑容，像一圈圈向外扩散的波纹。这个时候他好像又变回莫德里奇所熟悉的阳光少年，「你在看什么？该不会我脸上又沾了东西……」  
莫德里奇终于看到他耳朵上的耳钉——是一个圆圆的可爱的小骷髅头；双手手臂内侧有一些黑色的刺青图案，他分辨不出那是卷曲的花草还是缠绕在一起的十字架。他忽然想起曼朱基齐上次描述的文身过程，忍不住轻微倒抽两口凉气。  
「怎么啦？你不喜欢吗？」伊万发现对方的审视视线，笑眯眯地放下正在喝的汤，「不喜欢的话我去洗掉好了。」  
莫德里奇立刻摇头，「当然不。你自己喜欢就好。」  
「我开玩笑的。据说洗掉比刺上去的时候疼一百倍。」拉基蒂奇用夸张的声音抽着气，「所以一般不建议热恋中的情侣刻对方的名字什么的，万一分手了还得花更大力气——啊，抱歉……」他立刻捂住嘴。  
「嗯？」莫德里奇侧过脑袋，没能明白他为什么突然道歉。  
「那个、没什么。」  
「哦，你是说埃尔莎……没事的。」莫德里奇没打算和伊万聊分手了的女友，气氛突然变得有些沉闷。他揉了揉自己的鼻子，目光终于从伊万的文身上移开，「呃……我看见冰箱里有块点心……」  
「那是前两天买的，可能不新鲜了。你想吃的话下午我做做看。」稍微有些沮丧的拉基蒂奇很快重新变得眉飞色舞，向他描述提拉米苏的做法，说一直想试却没有机会……  
流感令莫德里奇丧失了一部分的味觉和嗅觉，不过那天晚上依然尝出马斯卡彭芝士特有的浓郁奶香，还有咖啡和朗姆酒混杂在一块儿令人稍微心悸的醇苦，与记忆里的提拉米苏并无二致。他想伊万一定是放进过多糖和奶油，以至于浓厚得连重感冒病人都能尝出味道。  
他的流感来得快去得也快，不知是哪种食物起了作用——伊万煮的那些千奇百怪的柑橘茶柠檬草茶，还是换着花样的足够刺激他食欲的汤和烩饭，当然也有可能是味道浓郁的甜点。几天之后莫德里奇的流感症状基本消失，除了偶尔还会轻轻抖动肩膀打两个喷嚏之外看起来已经恢复健康。于是略有些工作狂倾向的人先是在家里办公，整理先前失恋大学生的最终报告，又和技术部开视频会议，调试最后一次复检的VR场景。  
不过他的工作总是由于一些意料之外的状况被迫中止——拉基蒂奇会满脸严肃地来提醒他注意休息，并不是简单的口头提醒，而是走过来强硬地合上笔记本电脑的屏幕；或者笑眯眯地拿小点心给他吃，然后一趟一趟地将他换下的脏衣服运送至洗手间。  
这让莫德里奇感到稍许不自在，「伊万，我挺好的。你如果有自己的事，可以不用管我——」  
「我的考试在春假之前都结束了，该做的模型也已经在学校做完。」拉基蒂奇边说边转动眼珠，仿佛真的在努力回忆作业清单上的待办事项。「啊！有一项野外考察，不过这个在家也没法做。」  
「你这样——影响我工作。」莫德里奇还是狠狠心说出实话，没想到对方只是调皮地眨了眨眼睛，顺手拿走他面前只剩下甜点碎屑的碟子，「你的病还没完全好，本来就不应该工作。」  
虽然伊万略显稚气的保护欲让他曾经的监护人、同时也是越来越不知道谁在照顾谁的监护人感到头疼，但现在的状况总比他去读大学之前的那个夏天好。那时的尴尬气氛莫德里奇都还记得，连同他的脸红、他的眼泪、一句句落在耳边和嘴唇上的「我爱你」。至少现在拉基蒂奇一切正常，没有再做出暧昧的举动或者说些莫名其妙的话，除了照顾欲有些不正常地过剩之外终于恢复成记忆中开朗又明亮的少年。莫德里奇对此已是十分满意和感激，甚至还很庆幸自己在恰到好处的时候染上重感冒——这场病无意中帮助他们之间的关系终于变得和缓。  
在视频会议的中间他偷偷走神，从卧室的门望向客厅正好看到伊万抱着手机不知在看什么，笑得嘴巴几乎咧到耳朵边上。莫德里奇于是打开Instagram的网页版，伊万的最新更新停在一周前，还是一张在萨格勒布机场里的自拍照。他又翻到评论栏，看到一些留言「伊万你回国啦」，还有「这几天怎么没上线？」，有个头像是张漂亮女生自拍图的ID则发了一连串粉色小爱心……莫德里奇刚想仔细看看这个账号，却听见从客厅传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声。伊万走路总是很重，让他忍不住担心楼下的邻居会上门抱怨，虽然这种事暂时还没发生。  
他立刻点击网页左上角的红叉，在电脑面前坐直身体，表现出正在认真开会的样子。  
「卢卡，你想喝点什么吗？咖啡？」拉基蒂奇倚在门边用压得很低的声音询问，正在会议中的人看懂他的唇语，点着头无声回了一句谢谢。  
等伊万跑去厨房冲泡速溶咖啡时——莫德里奇终究没有曾在咖啡店打工的服务生那么挑剔，喝完厨房剩下的最后一包挂耳咖啡后直接买来大袋的速溶，时间久了也觉得挺不错的——他又悄悄打开浏览记录翻看伊万的社交动态，没想到跳出一小段刚刚更新的短视频。莫德里奇这才想起这个软件的确有这种功能，然而随即他就被新发布的内容吓了一跳，因为画面中是熟悉的灰白色大理石料理台，上面放着一袋敞开口的速溶咖啡，一只手——很明显是拉基蒂奇的——正在从里面舀出咖啡粉，他还听见了小小的抱怨声从画面外传来，「居然只有速溶的，居然结块了还不扔，这还是人喝的东西吗……」  
他关掉播放小视频的弹窗页面，无意识清了清喉咙，仿佛真的有人正在往他的胃里灌进劣质咖啡。正好这时会议临近结束，屏幕里的同事纷纷起身整理桌上的材料，而洛夫伦跟他说最后的模型已经发到公共邮箱，莫德里奇刚点了下头就听见电脑里的提示音。  
「你看过之后觉得没问题就告诉我，这差不多是最后的VR引导了。」  
「好，我想不会再改太多。」莫德里奇充满自信，「甚至你也可以让那孩子先看看，他恢复得不错。」  
「你赶紧养好病回来，我真的要疯了……」屏幕里的人顶着一张苦脸，眼圈发黑，眼珠里又泛着血丝。  
「抱歉……我一定尽快。」  
「那拜啦。」  
「再见。」莫德里奇轻轻点头，等待对方先切断信号才合上屏幕，这才发现伊万捧着杯子在门口等他。  
「你还是和以前一样忙吗？」  
「嗯……」莫德里奇一时语塞，他无法判断对方嘴里的「以前」究竟是什么时间段。毕竟他的工作总体说来都是忙碌的，加班也是常有的事——就像他说的那样，疾病可不会按照公休假的安排而停止工作，但他作为技术人员也不至于始终得不到休息的时间。最终他想了想，「最近算是有一点忙，但也不会非常辛苦，毕竟已经到了最后的康复阶段。」  
拉基蒂奇走过来轻轻放下他的杯子，露出若有所思的表情，「哦……这次——你的病人还是孩子吗？」  
「嗯，在我眼里的确是孩子。」莫德里奇望一眼正在冒出热气的咖啡，脑中忽然浮现刚才那段视频。「啊，说起来他和你差不多年纪。」  
「真的？可以说说吗？呃——如果你们有什么保密原则就算了。」  
「确实有一些这种规定，不过我想请教你一下——」莫德里奇拖长声音，仿佛在挑选脑海里的措辞，「你们这个年纪的大学生如果失恋了一般会去哪儿？会做什么？」  
伊万拉了把折叠凳坐下，脸色不知不觉间变得严肃，仿佛也变成正在参加会诊的医生。「只要不影响别人，大学里当然什么都可以做。我见过有人失恋之后开始逃课，整天睡在床里一动不动，或者从早到晚打游戏。其实就是不愿面对现实吧。」他沉思片刻，「也有失恋之后就变成工作狂的人，好像要把所有时间都填满，这样才能不想起过去。我觉得这也是逃避。」  
「你说得没错。不过我现在的病人——他选择的逃避更加极端。」莫德里奇想起男孩手臂上深深浅浅的伤，下意识地看了一眼伊万的胳膊，不过那里只有文身图案。  
「嗯……如果可以的话，我能看看你们的VR模拟图吗？」伊万凑到他旁边，胳膊肘支撑上半身趴在办公桌上。  
莫德里奇想了想，「好。」他重新掀开笔记本电脑，找出前几次的场景图开始为伊万解说。这其中包括闪烁着彩色灯光的小木屋，有人正在岸边垂钓的安静湖畔，还有充满大大小小帐篷的野外营地。  
「这男孩是个户外运动爱好者，平时很喜欢露营和远足，所以我还是选了些能触发他美好回忆的场所，也能帮助尽快回复身体感知。」  
听着他的解释，伊万一边看一边点头，「确实都是能令人放松的场景。」  
「这是最后一次模拟场景的草稿——我才收到的。」莫德里奇停下手指的动作，眉头却不自觉地皱起，「我觉得这孩子基本恢复了，所以想着最后用一下他熟悉的日常地点。」  
「这是……教室？」  
电脑屏幕上显示的图片是典型的大学阶梯教室，看起来可以容纳上百人，自天花板洒下偏暖的白色灯光，桌椅在光线下闪烁着硬木家具特有的光泽。  
「对。他被提出分手是在教室，然后又躲进教学楼的厕所试图自杀。所以密闭的学校空间对他来说可能还有点儿难以接受——尽管各项评估都显示没问题了。」莫德里奇说完端起咖啡，却只是将嘴唇贴在杯缘，目光还和伊万一道粘在屏幕里的图片上。  
「嗯……其实这间教室和我们学校里的也差不多。」  
「你是说它太接近真实场景了吗？」  
「也不是……我不知道怎么说，」伊万抿着嘴唇，目光垂在笔记本的键盘上，不过随即又转过头来望着莫德里奇，表情前所未有地认真，「卢卡，我不是专业的，不知道我的感觉对不对。」  
「没关系，你想到什么都可以告诉我，说不定你的意见很有用。」  
他目不转睛看着对方，「嗯……你知道有一门学科叫做环境心理学吗？其实是环境设计里很小的一个方向，我上学期刚好选了这门课。」  
「之前科瓦奇和我讨论过，比如不同的颜色会让人产生不同的感受。我也正在学习，这方面说不定你可以做我的老师。」莫德里奇稍微咳嗽一声，似乎因为伊万的认真态度感到有点不自在。  
「比如这间教室，虽然是完全现代化的风格，但这种挑高屋顶其实暗示一种纪念性建筑的性质，人处在这种像是礼堂一样的空间里会有一种……嗯，仪式感。」拉基蒂奇慢慢开口，藏在眉弓下面的锐利目光又移回图片，「除了建筑的尺度，灯光布局也在强化这种印象。我不清楚最后一个场景的设计意图——不过我感觉这和前面那些开放空间的差别很大，甚至可以说是完全相反。」  
莫德里奇没有做声，只是无意识地小口抿着咖啡，不知是不是伊万冲泡咖啡的手法更好，他总觉得喝出一些新鲜的感觉。  
「这个场景——让我有一种很正式、很严肃的感觉，如果我在这里被喜欢的人分手，一定会对教室和学校本身都产生心理阴影。嗯，我想是的。」拉基蒂奇说完，眼神严肃地点点头，随即发现家里那位持有执照的心理医生正一眨不眨地盯着他看。「啊，我只是随便说说我的感觉而已……都是乱说的！」他慌忙摆手，脸色微微涨红，瞬间变回监护人熟悉的大男孩模样。  
莫德里奇用好奇的目光打量着伊万，仿佛已经不认识他似的，足足过去半分钟才慢悠悠地吸气，「伊万，谢谢你的意见，我已经想好要接下去怎么修改。」  
「不、不必，我真的只是随便想到一些……如果我能帮上你的忙——」  
「确实帮到我了。」莫德里奇放下杯子微笑，将额前一缕挡住眼睛的金发晃开，然后伸手拍了拍伊万的后背。「你认真起来的样子很帅气，我想我能理解那些女孩儿都喜欢你什么了。」  
真是的，明明在家里就是个过分活泼、大惊小怪的普通男孩，也就是五官形状比别人好看一些、笑起来的样子更灿烂一些，莫德里奇始终也不明白伊万究竟是哪一点令女孩们迷恋不已。可是现在他好像有些懂了……  
是光。面孔英俊的年轻人挺直胸口认真发表自己想法的时候，灰绿色眼睛里总会跳动着星星点点、一旦见过就很难忘记的光芒。哪怕是他自己，刚才一动不动注目那双眼睛的时候也感到呼吸收紧和轻微心悸。


	30. 5-05 「回家」

「卢卡，你确定不能和我一起去吗……」出发的前一天晚上拉基蒂奇生怕他饿死般做了好几天的食物，一份一份装进乐扣盒中、再贴好标签纸，上面写着需要加热的时间。见加班迟归的莫德里奇满面倦容，又在饭后抢着洗碗。  
「嗯，对不起。」莫德里奇帮着从冰箱里拿出几个桃子，却被伊万一把抢下来，「我来洗。顺便的事。」  
「这是什么？」他瞄见冰箱里整整齐齐摞着的餐盒，不由得好奇询问。毕竟拉基蒂奇在家的时候总爱采购些奶油、奶酪之类的原材料回来——也就是这个时候他才知道，某种程度上来说做甜点甚至比做菜还复杂。  
「那是给你准备的菜，跟你说卢卡，德国人真是太爱吃香肠了……」  
「谢谢，不过我真的不会饿死在自己家里。倒是你，东西都收拾好了吗？明天需不需要我送你去车站？」  
拉基蒂奇一边摇头晃脑一边哗啦哗啦搅动着水槽里的积水，又用湿布擦拭捞出来的盘子，「不用啦，我约了同学一起去。你在家里好好补觉。」他说完关上水龙头、停下手里的动作，于是所有的噪音瞬间消失。「卢卡，我真的很希望你也一起去……对不起。」  
「但是和你的同学去露营，总觉得哪里怪怪的。」莫德里奇笑了笑，伸手轻拍他的后背，「再说你不怕我管着你吗？」  
「怎么会！我可以说你是我的朋友。」  
「下次吧伊万，我最近是真的有点累，周末只想躺着睡觉。」莫德里奇不忍心看见对方眼中不加掩饰的失望，想了想又补充一句，「虽然我没有你这么多假期，可我有年假，可以攒起来和你去旅游。当然如果你愿意的话——」  
拉基蒂奇刚刚有些暗淡的目光立刻充满亮晶晶的期待，「真的吗？真的可以吗？去哪里都可以吗？」  
「当然。说起来都没怎么像别的家长一样带你出去度假过。真抱歉……」  
一方面是因为莫德里奇的工作性质，哪怕完整连贯的假期也总被值班和加班切割得零零落落，另一方面也确实是刚工作那两年他的手里没有太多可供支配的资金……由于监护人身份的缘故，拉基蒂奇家的银行卡上的确是会按月汇来一些钱作为抚养费，虽然不太多但也不是很少，只是在保证衣食无忧的情况下莫德里奇选择尽可能地不去动用那些钱，他想着伊万以后总要一个人生活，这笔钱或许可以留给他自己安排——不管是作为对父母遗产的一点纪念，还是以备不时之需的紧急资金，甚至伊万哪天突发奇想打算去登雪山或者去南极探险，或者以后想和同学一起开家小公司……莫德里奇将银行卡和一些简单的理财建议当做成人礼物送给伊万之后，这些事情都不会再和他有关。  
他能够教他的都已经教过了，能够给的，也已经全部都给了……伊万以后会恋爱会结婚会有自己的家庭，或许他们的人生只能交汇到这里，就像所有经过他身边最后又离开的人一样。  
拉基蒂奇完全没有在意到身边金发青年陷入沉思，手里抓着清洁海绵发出充满憧憬的声音，抑扬顿挫的像是在念诗，「卢卡，我想去意大利，想去巴塞罗那，还想在乞力马扎罗雪山脚下看海明威的小说——」  
莫德里奇没忍住笑出声来，「喂，这未免也太贪心了。你一会儿说的是国家，一会儿是城市，最后还说了一座山……好了，你挑一个最想去的地方，我们明年就去好不好？我想我总能请到假。」  
「真的、真的可以吗？」  
「当然。」莫德里奇抓过水池里洗干净的桃子张嘴咬一口，酸甜的汁液稍许冲淡嘴里的苦味。  
「那我要好好学摄影，明年这个时候我肯定可以拍出更好的景色。对了，人物拍摄我也会学的，到时候你做我的模特吧。」  
「去去去，别拿我开玩笑。」莫德里奇抓着大半桃子的手不轻不重地去敲伊万的脑壳，而后者只是嘿嘿笑出声，似乎还沉浸在自己的幻想之中。  
伊万的兴奋状态一直延续到第二天清晨，要不是莫德里奇提醒他再检查一番差点连相机都忘记带上。被稍微数落的年轻人吐了吐舌头，挥着手冲靠在门边的人道别，「卢卡，我过几天就回家，你可别再生病了。」  
「好。你在外面也注意安全。」莫德里奇本想再多叮嘱几句，可是还没说出口伊万的手机就响了，电话那头似乎是和他一起去玩的同学，于是拉基蒂奇一边冲他挥手一边走进电梯。  
莫德里奇很快发现这孩子的特点——他在家的时候虽然也喜欢抱着手机不知在看什么，可是社交软件一条也不会更新；一旦他离开家门，飞快刷屏的速度简直超过了莫德里奇的想象。  
当晚他按照伊万留下的说明加热好蒜香牛肉肠和奶油土豆泥，将盘子端去餐桌边坐下来开吃时忍不住摸出手机，发觉出门在外的伊万已经拍了几十张照片发在主页上——拍摄对象从公寓门口新换的垃圾桶到停在大巴窗帘上的金黄色蜻蜓，光是看着这些图片卢卡就已经想象出他一脸好奇又东问西问的样子。  
莫德里奇忍不住笑了，边用叉子叉着香肠送进嘴里边继续浏览伊万的页面，时不时留下几颗小红心。看着看着他忽然产生一种模糊的想法——和自己待在一起的时候拉基蒂奇几乎不会发布任何动态，而一旦离开家门就更新个不停，这简直像是——所有内容都是特意发给他一个人看的……  
咀嚼的动作停止了，莫德里奇咽下嘴里的肉沫，感觉心跳也跟着暂停一拍。他无意识地向上滑动页面，果然又刷出最新一条——是伊万在篝火边上笑容满面的自拍，整张脸被火光映成温暖的橘红色，眼睛里闪动着熟悉的光。  
这一刻他好像透过屏幕直直看向他的心，笑意盈盈，满怀期待。  
莫德里奇像挨了烫似地扔下手机，然后舀起土豆泥送进嘴里大口大口吞咽。明明此刻还是四月份，空气中还顽固地残留着最后一点凉意，可是他觉得自己仿佛也身处篝火旁边被火焰温暖与烘烤，于是手心里湿漉漉地出汗，脸上也产生灼烧的错觉。  
他不敢再看手机，也不愿意去确认此刻的热度是不是流感真的卷土重来，只是胡乱扒光晚饭将盘子扔进水池匆匆冲洗，然后立刻跑回卧室裹着被子，只露出一个脑袋。大约最近加班太多，莫德里奇很快睡着了，梦中他见到和篝火同样颜色的黄昏，暖洋洋的橙红色将猫咪一身白毛涂抹成浅橘。小露又走过来用爪上的肉垫轻轻磨蹭他的嘴唇和鼻尖……像一个冰凉细腻，带着淡淡酒味的吻。  
拉基蒂奇回家之后差不多就要开始准备再度出发的行李了。他的春假本来就不算长，光是照顾病人就耗去珍贵的一周，看上去也打乱了很多他预定的计划。不过伊万弯着眼睛微笑，说没事啊，我以后有很多机会可以见那些朋友，但照顾卢卡你的机会一旦错过就不知道什么时候才能有下一次。  
莫德里奇听着有些郁闷，但又懒得和他争辩，便挥挥手由他去了。  
他们的日子和以往差不多，区别在于放假在家的拉基蒂奇几乎包办了一切家务和饮食，甚至就连向来不擅长的整理房间也做得熨帖干净。莫德里奇看到他终于学会把东西归类放好叠齐、脏衣服及时送进洗衣机、用过的指甲剪放回原处时，差点感动得哭出来。  
伊万在家的最后一个周末莫德里奇睡到十点才起床，然后懒在沙发里一边吃丰盛的早午饭一边漫不经心地看电视里播送的新闻。伊万出门拍照去了，与此同时他的IG主页开始不断更新新的图片和文字，莫德里奇翻看着新的照片，感觉肢体逐渐变得温暖——不知道是鸡蛋火腿土豆泥三明治里饱含的热量发挥作用，还是伊万镜头里的金灿灿日出也仿佛洒在他身上。拉基蒂奇在家的时候这间屋子总是会更暖和也更有趣一些，公寓里也会更有「家」的感觉，虽然莫德里奇已经重新习惯独居生活，但他不得不承认此刻感到的温暖不是错觉，可能因为伊万太活泼太爱说话，可能他总是很容易感染自己的情绪，更有可能是因为过去的这个冬天实在太冷了……  
两天之后西风开始转为东南风，吹来亚欧板块上空明朗的暖流，莫德里奇将洗干净的毛绒帽子塞进衣橱深处，而伊万已经收拾完最后一个旅行包。那天晚饭是在外面吃的，莫德里奇说好他来付账权当这些日子以来被细心照顾的人的一些心意，伊万眨眨眼睛接受了。他原本想点一瓶度数稍低的葡萄酒，可最终还是摇着头作罢——明天不是周末，伊万要赶飞机，他自己也要上班。  
菜端上来之后莫德里奇却没什么食欲，只不停地戳着碗里的沙拉，将玉米粒一颗颗叉在叉子尖端。对面的大男孩倒是吃得欢快，酱汁蹭在脸上也浑然不觉，还一个劲地抱怨德国的饭食里虽然蔬菜和肉类的量很大，但品种并不多，甜点则是不要命般放糖……莫德里奇和以往一样笑着听他说，时不时切下一片牛肉，没嚼两下就觉得已经饱了。  
饱胀感并不是源于胃部更多像是来自胸腔，莫名顶得喉咙一阵阵地酸痛。  
拉基蒂奇也发现同伴的异常，迟疑片刻终于开口询问，「卢卡，你今天是不是累了？感觉你都没怎么吃。」  
「可能是的。对不起……」  
「那我们早点回家吧？明天我要回慕尼黑了，你也要上班。」  
莫德里奇点点头，将最后一块提拉米苏送进嘴里，酸酸苦苦的，不如伊万在家做的好吃。  
结账的时候他想着以后来这家店还是专注点他家最有名的南瓜布丁吧，虽然这道甜点看起来实在有点孩子气。这晚他一滴酒也没有喝，但莫德里奇还是觉得脑袋很沉，喉咙和鼻腔里也时不时充满浓浓的滞涩感，他不由得开始担心这是否又是重感冒的前兆。到家之后伊万在客厅里最后一次检查有没有遗漏的物品，一边小声念叨一边来回走动。莫德里奇生怕扰乱对方的思路，便说有点累，裹着薄毯缩在自己的床上发呆，直到伊万清点完毕后敲着门对他说晚安。  
「抱歉，我明天可能没法送你，嗯……午休时间没那么长。」他记得伊万的机票是明天中午……  
「我都快十九岁啦，不是小孩子了。卢卡你一个人在家要好好照顾自己，柑橘和柠檬草茶包在厨房左手边橱柜的第二个抽屉里面，我还给你新买了挂耳咖啡。」拉基蒂奇探了个头进来，看着他缩成一团的样子面色变得略微凝重，「没事吧？」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「我只是有点累。」他抬起脸，尽量笑得轻松，「晚安，伊万。啊，不对，应该是再见了。下次见。」  
原本还想问问下次回家是什么时候，可是拉基蒂奇看上去完全没有这样的安排，于是他最终没能问出口。  
「嗯，你早点睡吧。」伊万忧虑的神色没有消失，可还是轻微点头，随即伸手关掉卧室的灯。他没有立刻离去，也没有说话，外面客厅的亮光将他投影成一个模糊的黑影。  
莫德里奇睁大眼睛望向立在房间门口的黑色剪影，他甚至错觉听见他们来回起伏的沉重呼吸声，隔着这么几米的距离来回拍打耳膜，像是涨涨退退的海水。除了沉默……还是沉默。  
「卢卡……再见。」  
莫德里奇只知道自己又因为噩梦睡得不安稳，梦里的景色和情节却全忘了。清晨他拖着沉重的四肢爬起身冲澡，刮完胡子之后对着镜子抚摸黑眼圈，在心里自嘲也许已经到了需要依赖安眠药入睡的年龄……这天莫德里奇实在没有心思吃早饭，简单撕下一块吐司咬在嘴里便匆匆出门。伊万此刻还在睡吧，他没有推门进去查看，也没打算再和他道一次别。  
午休时分莫德里奇依然感到精神无法集中，想着这时候伊万应该坐上大巴了，应该正在进入航站楼了，应该办好手续坐在候机室等待了……他拿出手机打开熟悉的软件看见一个从未见过的图标，点开提示之后琢磨半天才看懂那是伊万发来的一条私人留言。  
「卢卡，我决定啦，我要和你一起去意大利。」  
他在心里组织语言，然后一个字母一个字母地缓慢敲打，又犹豫着在问号后面添加冲对方挤眼睛的欢快表情。「好啊。意大利很近的，等下次回家的时候吧？」  
屏幕里几乎立刻跳出新回复，「那你要等我啊，等我下次回家。」  
他不知道该回复什么，幸好这种SNS软件里总是提供给用户足够远距离传达心情的卡通表情，于是莫德里奇又选择一个咧嘴微笑的黄色小头像贴出去，然后将手机屏幕朝下倒扣在办公桌桌面，望向外面的天空——今天天气晴好，适合出行，也适合一趟距离不远也不近的航班。春日特有的浅蓝色晴空里漂浮着丝絮状的云层，不知是飞机引擎还是别的什么机器留下又直又长的尾迹，从这头拉到那头，微微闪着白光。莫德里奇只觉得自己的一部分也跟着飞上云层，飞上高空，飞进他看得见却无法真实触碰的地方。在那之上他不确定看见了什么，是一个清晰的无法脱离的噩梦，还是一双笔直望过来的灰绿色眼睛。

 

莫德里奇想着秋天之前是没机会等到伊万回家了——他的工作，被频繁扰乱的毫无规律可循的假期，还有对方忙碌的学业……大学第一年拉基蒂奇忙着做实物模型、通宵画图、学习软件、偶尔还需要跑去搞建筑测绘，他给卢卡打来电话哭诉居然有门考试挂科，或者全身心投入地建模建到忘记保存，恰好舍友走过身边时不小心踢掉了电源线，抱怨完之后又忍不住地语气紧张，「对不起，我又说了这么多乱七八糟的事，卢卡你不会觉得无聊吧？」  
「怎么会，我一个人在家才比较无聊。」莫德里奇下意识看了一眼饭桌上的高脚酒杯，那里面还残留半杯深玫瑰色的液体。「倒是你，看起来每天都忙得不行，还有空给我打电话？」  
「是啊，建筑史最近要考试，我在背书。那些人的德语名字真的好长好长好长——」拉基蒂奇把句子也拖得很长，让听电话的人忍不住笑出来。  
「那你加油复习，我读书时可是很擅长背诵人名和专有名词的。」  
又过了二十分钟，莫德里奇微笑着切断通话之后才想起刚才的酒还没有喝完，便继续坐回餐桌前面跷起腿，眯着眼睛小口品尝。明明接电话之前只能尝得出酸涩，可现在竟然也透出些微的香气。曼朱基奇告诉他红酒打开之后不能立刻就喝，比较专业的做法是放置在空气里等它稍微氧化，这样入口时的口感会更柔和。他说得果然没错……  
所以他动身前往慕尼黑之前犹豫好几天，明明知道那是个不会缺乏美酒的城市，可最终还是向马里奥求助，请他帮忙挑选一款靠谱的葡萄酒说要送人。后者瞪着眼睛满脸的不可思议，「送人？安联那边的啊？德国人你送他酒？」  
「不是不是，是我的一个——朋友。」其实曼朱基奇绝对记得伊万，他俩好像因为看电影的品味比较接近，所以关系还挺好……但不知为什么，莫德里奇没有说。  
「卢卡你真的是，认真的吗？」  
「啊？」莫德里奇被他问得一愣。  
「这年头追女人还有谁送红酒？真是受不了你。不过你一定要送的话我负责挑出最合适的。」曼朱基奇一副「我已经全部知道了」的表情，得意地冲他眨眼睛。  
他想辩解可最终忍着没吭声，任由对葡萄酒了解颇深的好友立刻给酒庄老板、总是腆出大肚皮的雅各布斯拨去电话——听曼朱基齐打电话的随意口吻，他们俨然已成为朋友。  
在葡萄酒庄园的酒窖里莫德里奇尝试好几种不同味道的红酒，伴随着笑容满面的胖老板解说居然也品味出所谓的松木香、果香、柑橘花或者肉桂。曼朱基齐喝酒的同时当然也没忘记任务，最终帮卢卡筛选出一款瓶颈细长优美、颇具设计感的透明酒瓶中晃动着橘粉色液体的白葡萄酒。  
雅各布斯笑着称赞他的眼光，「送女士再合适不过了。这款是贵腐，喝起来会有比较浓郁的桃子和蜂蜜香味，很好入口，就算不怎么习惯喝酒的女孩也不会讨厌。」  
莫德里奇本想拒绝并把送礼对象是拉基蒂奇说清楚，可是听到熟悉的酒名又愣住了。他的确喝过贵腐葡萄酒——那会儿还在伦敦读书，教授家的圣诞晚餐上夫人就打开一瓶这种酒，作为客人受邀的莫德里奇鼓起勇气喝下一小杯，顿时被香甜又醇厚的气味吸引，和记忆里难闻的酒气一点儿不一样。那年伊万可能才十三岁吧，跑过来偷偷问可不可以尝一点儿他杯子里的酒——「卢卡，你看上去很喜欢喝，一定很好喝吧？」  
莫德里奇当然摇头拒绝了，一边笑一边揉着对方的脑袋向他解释为什么孩子不可以喝酒。  
他望着曼朱基奇手里的瓶子点点头，「好，就是它了。这款的确很合适。谢谢您，雅各布斯先生。」  
「有了什么进展可不要忘记告诉我啊——」  
莫德里奇看着好友期待的神情，更加不忍心告诉他送礼对象其实是伊万了，只好笑着答应，「当然，看在你帮我选出这么棒礼物的份上。」  
「对了，你要去待多久？」婉拒了雅各布斯一起吃晚饭的邀请之后、他们走去酒庄大门的路上曼朱基奇开口询问，「我之前只听说安联总部那边需要培训人员，没想到就是你啊。」  
「现在说是半年，不过根据他们的情况也会做调整，缩短或者延长都有可能。科瓦奇是这么跟我说的。」莫德里奇望着无边无际的绿油油葡萄藤在温暖的风中来回摇摆，心情也随之变得愉悦。  
「等一下，那你不在的时候我们这边的病人怎么办？」  
「视频会议。真该庆幸我们的器材合作方总部不在美国，否则太麻烦了。」  
「哦……和德国倒是的确没有时差。」  
莫德里奇将抱在怀里的酒瓶递给接待处的工作人员，然后从夹克内侧的口袋抽出钱包。「对，视频会议很方便，现在网络那么发达。麻烦您把这瓶酒包起来，我要送人，谢谢。」后半句话是他对收银的女孩说的。  
再次谢过曼朱基齐并收获他翻的巨大白眼之后莫德里奇搭上回家的计程车，忍不住多看两眼身边包装精美的礼物。  
一周前他被叫去科瓦奇的办公室，后者难得露出难办的神情，不过还是直截了当询问莫德里奇有没有兴趣去安联工作一段时间——鲁梅尼格始终没有忘记他设置的新职位，以及在这个职位上表现优秀的年轻医生。  
「卡尔说他打算进一步优化VR器材的内置场景，可是他自己又跟那些程序员说不清要求，所以希望我们这边，也就是你，对他们的技术人员做点基础培训。」  
「可那样的话，这里的病人要怎么办？」莫德里奇不是没和安联的人一同工作过，德国人其实没有原以为的那么严谨，打起交道来也不会比其他人更好或者更坏。对于暂时前往海外工作莫德里奇没有意见，可在这里的事总不能扔下不管……他当然不是自负到「诊所没了我就不行」，只是觉得自己贸然离开总会给别人带来麻烦。  
「具体我还会和卡尔商量，如果他那边的工作量不大我是希望你可以通过视频会议和我们这边保持联系，不过……会比较辛苦。」  
「这没什么，视频会议是个好主意。我上次重感冒就是这样工作的，还好没耽误太多。」  
「其实应该找个技术人员和你一起去，但你知道的，有人刚刚结婚去度蜜月，还有妻子才生完孩子的，太不凑巧了。」  
「我一个人可以。」莫德里奇笑笑，胸膛挺直，流露出略带了点骄傲的神色。「安联我也熟，之前就和他们一道做过调试，所以一定是我去最合适。」  
科瓦奇点点头，眉头终于展开。紧接着他又谈论了一些初步安排，包括时间、工作地点和内容、VR场景的修改设想……  
回到家莫德里奇将包装精美的葡萄酒放在显眼位置，正式开始一系列的准备工作——挑选接下去两个季节需要用到的生活用品并把它们塞进行李箱，打印材料寄去慕尼黑请对方办理长期劳务签证，在报纸上刊登转租公寓的广告，将菲亚特开去维修店做整车保养。和以往的出差不同，这次海外外派项目长达半年，莫德里奇在来来回回收拾箱子的过程中恍如回到十八岁，那年他离开家前往萨格勒布读书，大学毕业之后则跟着NGO组织去了刚果、坦桑尼亚和乌干达，后来又跑遍东南亚地区，熟识的志愿者朋友在加德满都为他举办庆祝24岁生日的简陋聚餐，米饭都没能蒸熟，可他再也没见过能比得上那一夜的星空。  
后来莫德里奇远赴英伦最终又回到萨格勒布工作，人生仿佛兜了一个大圈，足迹也踏过地球上许多角落，可是他越来越觉得所谓的「家」其实只是巨大的行李箱和装着笔记本电脑的双肩包而已。  
日历上被红笔勾画出的日子逐渐逼近，行李箱也随之填满。莫德里奇和房主商量好退租事宜之后终于等到下一位租客——是一个带着孩子的单亲妈妈，这间公寓离男孩学校和她的工作地点都很近。他一开始还有点舍不得这里绝佳的地理位置，可想了想又觉得对于自己这种单身男青年来说住在哪里都一样，等回来之后再寻找新的住处就是了。抱着这种想法的莫德里奇彻底清空本就空荡的公寓，最终只整理出几个纸箱的杂物，其中还有伊万的一堆衣服、教科书和以前的美术作业，他打算临走之前送到苏巴西奇那儿请他代为保管。开了三年多的墨绿色菲亚特则喜欢得很，莫德里奇没舍得卖掉，最终犹豫着问那位年轻的单身母亲是否可以将车停在原处，结果对方不仅爽快同意，还热心提出可以定期帮他做车辆维护和清洁。  
作为礼物的贵腐甜葡萄酒也终于被放进行李箱。莫德里奇环视着空落落的干净公寓，想起才搬进来的那天他略带点歉意对男孩说我们到家了，肯定不如你在伦敦的家好，可伊万笑眯眯地看着他摇头——「不，我很喜欢。」  
莫德里奇在等待电话接通的短短几秒之内又想起很多，从布拉柴维尔的难民营到伦敦又小又贵的公寓，还有扎达尔父母的家……  
随即他听到伊万的声音，带了点惊喜和好奇，「卢卡？怎么了？你还从没给我打过电话呢。」  
「嗯，怕打扰你学习。」  
听筒里传出夸张的嚎叫声，莫德里奇猜测这家伙肯定又在被什么课程作业折磨，忍不住想笑。  
「卢卡，我又不是机器人，总不可能二十四小时都在学习……啊我要死了下周还要交报告——」  
「其实的确有件事要跟你说。」  
哀嚎顿时停止，「怎么啦？是好事吗？」  
「可能算是吧。」听筒里带了点上扬疑问的语调令莫德里奇几乎可以想象出伊万此刻眨着眼睛的表情，「我会到你那里工作半年。」  
「啊？什么意思？」  
「我是说我要去慕尼黑，也就是你现在的城市工作半年，是安联——」  
伊万仿佛吸了一口长长的气，「真的吗？！是真的吗卢卡？你要来慕尼黑？半年？」  
「嗯。你还记不记得我有段时间总去德国出差？那是因为我们的器材——」  
「哇啊！太好了！」  
「我们的器材厂总部就在慕尼黑，我过去是给他们的员工做培训。」莫德里奇坚持把话说完，可是电话那头的拉基蒂奇似乎根本不在意他嘴里的原因，一个接一个的问号顺着电磁波滑过来敲打他的耳膜，「那你什么时候过来？到时候住在哪？你在哪里上班？我可以去找你玩吗？他们会不会说英语？我可以教你简单的德语，放假的时候也可以借朋友的车载你出去玩，我要和你去博物馆，正好赶得上啤酒节——」  
「伊万，我是去工作的，不是去度假。」  
拉基蒂奇根本没听见，只是自顾自地往下说，「我还要和你去这边的度假景区，要带你吃好多好吃的东西，对了！如果你住得离学校不远我可以帮忙做早饭，打工结束之后还能带甜点给你。我还想和你一起去看球赛……」  
莫德里奇再度拖长声音，「伊万——」  
「啊，对不起，我只顾着自己说……不过我好高兴。想到又能看到你就觉得好高兴。」伊万的声音听起来因为激动而微微颤抖。  
「在说什么傻话。只要你放假的时候还愿意回家，总能看到我的。」  
「不对，现在既然你要来慕尼黑，我们的家就在这里了！所以这次其实是你回家才对，卢卡。」  
听着伊万的得意口吻，莫德里奇握着手机愣住，下意识地望向靠在墙角的大行李箱。还没等他做出任何反应，听筒里又传出带着兴奋笑意的声音，就像以前他下班后推开家门听见的那样。  
「卢卡，你回家啦。」


	31. 5-06 你喜欢慕尼黑吗

慕尼黑的夏天不知该说凉爽还是温暖，来自阿尔卑斯山上暴烈的风总是能在短时间轻易改变这座城市的温度，暴雨和暖阳交替冲刷头顶的天空。清晨夜晚湿冷的雨给人以「这其实是一个雾蒙蒙的深秋」的错觉，正午时分热烈的阳光又将街道石缝间闪闪发亮的积水蒸发成水汽，令只穿一件长袖T恤的人忍不住后背汗湿。  
拉基蒂奇说由于地势的缘故，明明是最南边的州，可巴伐利亚有些地方甚至比德国北部的城市还要冷。「幸好你是夏天来的，你最怕冷了，我觉得冬天比萨格勒布冷多啦，雪也很大。」在等红灯的间隙他又看了一眼导航仪，确认自己跑在正确的路上。  
「是吗？我倒觉得现在中午太热了……」被正前方刺来的光线烘烤的莫德里奇小心摁一下面板上的空调按键，可是并没有等来想象中的凉风。他侧过脸看了看拉基蒂奇，突然发现他没系安全带，忍不住摆出说教的口吻。  
伊万慌张将车停进街角的临时泊车位，一边嘟囔着忘了一边手忙脚乱地把自己绑好，重新发动车辆之后继续刚才中断的话题，「嗯，这里温差一直比较大。冬天好些，可那时候又很冷……啊，抱歉，这台车的制冷有些毛病，好像是氟利昂不够还是怎么回事的。」拉基蒂奇伸手挠头，随后又感到不好意思般摸摸自己的鼻子。  
「这车没有安全带提示音吗？我都不知道你什么时候买的。之前还总说搭同学的车呢……」  
伊万傻笑着岔开话题，开始为他介绍图林根香肠和巴伐利亚香肠的区别，莫德里奇直到和伊万说过再见、走进公寓时才反应过来那辆外观老旧、功能不齐的高尔夫似乎购入得十分仓促，远不是对电子、机械产品异样挑剔的伊万的风格。该不会是自己说要来慕尼黑才临时决定要买车的……不至于。莫德里奇摇摇头，将自我意识过剩的幻想赶出大脑，继续蹲在行李箱边上将没收拾完的衣服一件件挂起来，再塞进简陋的衣橱。他的东西不太多，但一样一样摆出来也不算少，于是空白的单人公寓逐渐被打上「莫德里奇」的标签——他喜爱的须后水和剃须膏，带来的几双鞋，写字桌上整齐堆着一摞书。他来到慕尼黑的第一个周六拉基蒂奇又开车载他去宜家，采购一张遮光功能更好的深蓝色窗帘、温暖毛呢材质的桌垫、绘有新天鹅堡图案的靠枕，甚至还买下一盏产地是东南亚的竹条围编的台灯，以及一大堆乱七八糟的小玩意。房间一点点被鲜艳的颜色填满，莫德里奇看着伊万的样子不忍心阻止，最终任由他折腾去了，就像以前在萨格勒布的家里兴致勃勃地往圣诞树上挂彩球和彩灯一样。帮公寓的主人将书搬进书柜时显得有些过于兴奋的伊万不小心打碎了刚买来的马克杯，卢卡小声埋怨怎么还是和以前一样毛手毛脚的粗心，只看见对方不好意思地吐了吐舌头，「我再去给你买新的。」  
莫德里奇暂住的公寓与伊万的大学隔着不近也不远的距离，年轻的大学生开车的话来回需要耗去整整一个半小时，每天做早饭什么的当然被他曾经的监护人严肃拒绝了，可最终没能架得住对方「那我有空可以去找你吗，保证不会影响学习」的再三请求。莫德里奇当然乐意见到伊万——他的工作比在想象中清闲许多，和开发部主任萨默尔大致汇报了工作计划并获得对方的认可，于是上午按照做好的幻灯片和技术员们聊聊自己对VR引导、VR场景的想法，下午则是连线萨格勒布开会，事实上视频会议也不是每天都有，于是他有时只需要上半天班。  
拉基蒂奇摸清他的作息之后变得像个贴心的导游，拉着他一道出门找甜品店，或者去美术馆看新的展览，为完全摸不着头脑的心理医生讲解丢勒的版画……虽然莫德里奇之前已经去过很多地方，可像这样在另一个人的细致解说下深入了解一个城市的文化与艺术还是从未有过的体验。  
可另一方面他总担心来回奔波会影响到忙碌大学生的正常生活，于是偶尔也板着脸表示拒绝。  
「伊万，你别整天往我这里跑，浪费时间。」  
「可是我的作业都搞定了，考试刚刚结束，下一门很忙的课也还没开始。正好最近比较闲，就想和你一起去到处转转嘛。」歪坐在沙发里的拉基蒂奇拆下相机镜头，正小心地对着机身里的感光块吹气，「慕尼黑很多地方我也没去过，想和你一起去。」  
「和你的同学去玩不是更方便吗……难道你不愿意和同龄人相处？这不好。」莫德里奇故意摆出管教的口吻，没想到对方笑着抬起头，调皮地眨了几下眼睛，「我在这里的朋友……都是当地人啊。慕尼黑是他们的家。」  
「嗯……那也总能找到别人。我只是觉得你应该多花点时间和朋友在一起——」  
「难道你不是我的朋友吗？我们还说好要去意大利旅游的嘛。」拉基蒂奇笑得更灿烂了，眼睛弯成半圆弧度，脸颊旁边挤出深深的笑涡。  
莫德里奇无话可说，举起手投降，「说不过你。我去做饭。晚上想吃——」  
伊万迅速放下相机，一把拽住想要往厨房走的人。「上次说好了，今天我们来试试做维也纳风格的炸猪排。」  
莫德里奇隐约想起来厨艺进步很快的年轻人之前的确自超市买回大包食材，并信心满满地说卢卡你这里有明火灶和大功率的烤箱，比我宿舍里的电炉强太多，我可以借用你的厨房做饭吗？莫德里奇怀疑地答应了，觉得他的目的其实是监督自己按时吃饭。  
「我——我也不需要你帮我做饭。不会饿死的。」  
「卢卡，人是杂食动物，不能只吃面条和番茄酱。」在公寓真正的主人愣神的短暂空隙伊万已经走去打开冰箱，几乎没有花费任何时间便自冷冻隔层中找到加工成片状的猪排。  
「……」  
莫德里奇呆呆地看着对方的动作——他早已经忘记冰箱里的内容了，就算偶尔拉开隔层也不知道蒙着白霜的包装袋里到底是什么，可看上去伊万对它的熟悉程度不亚于对待相机镜头。  
「帮个忙行吗？上面一层有鸡蛋和面包屑，你替我准备两个打散的鸡蛋，然后把面包屑铺在盘子里。烤箱也要调到200度预热。」拉基蒂奇已经站在水槽面前哗啦啦地清洗冷冻食材，熟练的模样令监护人不由得开始怀疑他是不是在慕尼黑找了个厨师的兼职。  
不对啊，他来之前还看到伊万的IG更新——明明是在一家咖啡店里制作甜品的工作……  
莫德里奇满心疑惑地替他打下手，大脑里滚动播放的却是建筑系忙碌学生日常的Instagram图片。伊万第一次做的歪歪扭扭的黑森林蛋糕，用打工攒下的钱买下想要很久的镜头，通宵熬出来的建筑模型……  
「卢卡，你烤箱的温度设得不对啊。」伊万已经用吸油纸擦掉猪排半成品上的积油，弯下腰打算把它们放进烤箱时敏锐觉察出热度不够。  
莫德里奇凑近查看表盘上的数字，「是吗？我记得我旋了这个。」  
「这是定时用的啊卢卡！」伊万发出夸张的叹息重新调整温度，随即在离莫德里奇很近的地方抬起脸，两人的额头几乎撞在一块儿。「嗯……我知道你上班的时候都和他们说英语，但要不要跟我学一点简单的德语？Hallo，Herr Modric？」  
他只觉得心脏剧烈抖动一下，伊万靠得实在太近了……额前的头发轻轻刷过他的脸，温热的呼吸也喷洒在耳畔，连带着陌生的德语腔调念出自己名字的声音。莫德里奇忘记躲闪，只是愣愣看向凑近的灰绿色眼睛，他没有及时回复对方「好」或者「算了吧」，可拉基蒂奇没有催促他回答，也完全没有直起身子、拉远距离的意思……  
那天晚饭的内容莫德里奇记得清楚——金灿灿的肉排被拍得大而薄，像一汪溢出盘子边缘的扁平太阳。伊万还挤了些柠檬汁，又问卢卡要不要配点果酱或者土豆泥。那天他还记住了一件事，拉基蒂奇低低的声音能把腔调坚硬的德语也念得温柔又好听，虽然除了名字之外他根本不知道他在说什么。  
「Ich bin Ivan, Ivanrakitic. Ich mag dich wirklich. Ich hoffe, du bist meine Familie. 」  
莫德里奇不是没来过德国，也不是没和德国人打过交道。那时候不是最冷的冬天，也没有碰上什么印象深刻的人，因此对慕尼黑的印象不好也不坏，这个城市对于他来说和地球上其他任何一个城市一样平淡。他知道这里有著名的球队，有欢快的啤酒节，有很多的哥特式教堂和弯弯曲曲的鹅卵石小路，有美丽的喷泉，也有紫灰色鸽子哗啦啦从头顶飞过的广场。  
拉基蒂奇跑去拍摄风景照的时候他就坐在树荫下的长椅上等着，手里捧一杯榛果拿铁或者浓缩咖啡，望着广场中间的喷水池在阳光下跳动着彩虹颜色的光斑，又或者只是呆呆看向远处的街景和更远处的教堂。伊万有时会沉迷投喂小动物，于是回来的时候脚边偶尔跟着脏兮兮可怜巴巴的流浪猫狗，满脸歉意的大学男生挠着它们的脖子说抱歉啊我的宿舍不能养宠物，下次再来陪你们玩。  
莫德里奇无意中发现伊万从长镜头里偷偷拍下自己是他们一起去看拜仁慕尼黑比赛那次，他想要看清正在做赛前训练的球员们的细节，便问伊万借用他配备长焦镜头的相机，打算把它当做望远镜。可是手指不知道碰到哪个按钮，莫德里奇在液晶屏幕里看到熟悉的人——铺满浅橘色黄昏的天空下，穿着深蓝色T恤与牛仔裤的金发青年有点懒散地倚靠着长椅椅背，眼神专注地凝视远方的教堂尖顶，一副正在沉思的样子。周围的景色和人群都显得有点模糊，像是被橡皮轻微揉开，而清晰焦点只落在他一个人身上。  
「这是什么时候拍的？」莫德里奇用相机轻轻戳着对方的胳膊——伊万此刻正手忙脚乱查看刚刚验过的票，各种彩色折页堆在他的大腿上。  
比赛还没开始，他们的座位大概在球门正后方偏左一些，不算靠前，但也不是很后。德甲强强对话又恰好赶上赛季初的榜首之争，可以想见气氛热烈的程度——哪怕距离开赛还有接近一个半小时，球场里已经充满断断续续的加油声、小孩子的尖叫，还有各种各样助威的小道具包括但不限于哨子，喇叭，口琴发出的嘈杂声响。  
拉基蒂奇没听清他的话，目光还粘在手里的门票上，「你说你什么？」  
于是他直接将相机屏幕伸到对方面前指给他看，同时凑到伊万耳朵边，「你偷拍我——」  
年轻的大学生瞬间脸色涨红，差点儿从座位上跳起来。「卢卡！你怎么乱翻我的照片——」  
「抱歉，我不是故意的。不知道碰了哪里……」  
「对不起——那天、那天你的表情很特别，我觉得很适合摄影展的主题……对不起卢卡，你别生气，我以后不会了。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「我没有生气，我觉得拍得很好。比我本人的样子还要好。」  
他说的是真的，可伊万看起来依然沮丧得要命，脑袋耷拉得像只没精打采的大型动物。莫德里奇有点后悔，早知道应该装作没发现的，这场球赛他们期待了很长时间，票也不是那么好买，最后他拜托培训课上关系不错的程序员才搞到手……他不想毁了这份难得的体验，于是用肩膀轻轻撞一下身边的人，「伊万？我真的没有生气。我确实不喜欢在不知情的情况下被偷拍，但如果是认识的人就没关系。」他想了想又补充一句，「你们年轻人不是都很喜欢自拍吗？要不要我们也一起试试？」  
拉基蒂奇顿时抬起头，「可以吗？」  
「当然。」  
今天出门主要目的是看球赛，所以伊万只带了一颗长焦镜头，他们只好掏出手机自拍。莫德里奇拉着对方背对球场坐着以便能够拍出更多的临场感，然后拉基蒂奇尽可能地伸长胳膊，同时扶住旁边人的肩膀以防他向后仰倒。  
「卢卡看镜头啊——三——二——一！」  
那天他们拍了不止这一张。主队进第一个球时拉基蒂奇拽着他的胳膊欢呼，进第二球时差点没把身材较矮的同伴抱起来转圈，临近终场时的第三个进球后莫德里奇已经完全听不见对方的声音了，只看懂他打着手势说我们和记分牌合影一张吧，于是配合着搂住他的肩膀，手指比出V字。没想到拉基蒂奇按下快门的瞬间突然扭头亲了下他的侧脸，被胜利与狂欢气氛感染的卢卡不仅没有介意，反而笑嘻嘻地亲一口回去。如同一锅沸腾开水的球场里大概无论做什么都可以被理解、被原谅吧。  
莫德里奇觉得自己有点喜欢慕尼黑就是从这个时候开始的。干热多风的夏季几乎快要过去，这座阿尔卑斯山脚下的城市正在迎来它最舒适的季节，山毛榉的叶子从鲜绿色变成浅浅的橙黄，又被阳光照得几近半透明，在风中哗啦啦地来回摇动。  
建筑系的忙碌学生刚刚经历了一段凄惨的忙乱时期——他将日程贴上自己的主页，莫德里奇正奇怪伊万这两天跑哪儿去了连条信息都没有，就在Instagram上看到拉基蒂奇痛苦的根源：连休周末之前他有三个发表和一场考试，还得完成上周被要求重做的模型。  
莫德里奇再次发送代表加油的手势，想了想又补充一个咧着嘴、皮笑肉不笑的表情。这次伊万没有像以前一样迅速回复，直至几天后才看到他的消息，后面跟着一串苦巴巴的哭脸——「我以为我会死的……」  
那天是连休周末之前的最后一个工作日，莫德里奇切断和萨格勒布的视频连线时注意到邮箱里多了几封新邮件，尽管天色已晚，他还是留在办公室里耐心回复程序调试员们的困惑。第一封邮件是询问最近安联内部流传的关于VR模拟器接入联网的看法——莫德里奇想起来确实听说过这个传闻，不过鲁梅尼格提到网络的话题就满脸不悦，他自己也不太明白为什么要在好好的医疗设备里添置联网功能。不过一番思索之后还是尽可能地给出自己的想法，「虽然连进互联网会带来各种问题，但如果联网后的VR器材可以实现远程引导模拟与治疗，我想一定是值得尝试的事。」  
还有一些问题明显流露出对心理学、心理咨询的好奇态度，「莫德里奇医生，为什么您昨天说心理医生不可以对他的病人、或者来访者产生同情的心理？也不可以将自己过多的感情投射在病人身上？变成朋友之后难道不会更好地帮助病人吗？」  
这是他擅长的话题，于是莫德里奇挺直胸膛流畅地输入文字，告诉他心理医生是一份严肃的职业，能够帮助病人的是专业态度、是客观和冷静的治疗，而不是友谊。  
离开大楼时已经超过八点，但天色依然很亮。不过高纬度地区的冬天怕是比较难熬了……莫德里奇双手的大拇指勾住双肩包的背带，完全没注意到等在门口的深蓝色高尔夫，直至短促喇叭声令他忍不住皱起眉头。  
「你今天下班好晚。」  
莫德里奇看着车窗放下之后拉基蒂奇的脸露了出来，不由得睁大眼睛，「伊万？你怎么来了？」他使劲地盯着对方，倒不是别的原因，只因为还从没见过他这幅样子——头发乱七八糟支棱着，棕色的胡子蓄了满脸，脸孔下半部分都变得毛茸茸的，眼白部分全是血丝，不过眼睛里的光还是和往日一样闪耀。  
「我在公寓楼下等了你好长时间，差点被当成小偷……」拉基蒂奇一手扶着方向盘一手摸着下巴上的胡子，「快要饿死了。」  
「你怎么——」莫德里奇又端详他一会儿，直至等在后面的车开始不耐烦地鸣笛。他拉开副驾驶的门坐进去，「简直像刚从地狱里爬出来的。」  
「没错，我也是这么想的。我打算去你那洗个澡、睡一觉，顺便做晚饭。结果你不在家。」  
莫德里奇系好安全带，注视着伊万将导航仪目的地改为他的公寓，「抱歉，今天视频会议结束得晚，后来还回些了邮件。你怎么不打电话？」  
「我以为你很快就会回来。」他摸了摸鼻子，目光平视前方的道路，脚下慢慢放开离合器。「嗯……那个……」  
车辆向前滑动，很快融入车流之中。看着对方吞吞吐吐的样子，他猜伊万想要公寓钥匙。之前也不是没想过问公寓管理员再申请一把，可莫德里奇最近总觉得他实在太粘自己了……几乎超过他所理解的「朋友」的定义。和以前还是监护人时不同，拉基蒂奇已经是个真正的男人了。两个成年男人头对头挤在烤箱面前愣神，又或者搂在一起自拍实在是太诡异的场景，莫德里奇想象着对象换成曼朱基奇或者苏巴西奇，忍不住打了个哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩从尾椎一直爬到两个肩胛骨之间。  
「也不是不可以——」莫德里奇小心挑选词句，假装注意力被窗外的店面招牌吸引。「我会问问管理员，但你不能在我那儿过夜。实在太小了，沙发也很窄，午觉或许勉强凑合，睡一夜怕是不行。」  
「啊？你在说什么？」  
「……我以为你想要公寓的钥匙。」  
「什么？不不不！不是的！」扶着方向盘的伊万张开嘴，脸孔又开始充血，好在满脸的胡子替他掩饰大半，「不是，卢卡、不对，我不是说不，钥匙、钥匙也是我想说的——但是、也不完全是——」尽管语无伦次，可拉基蒂奇的手腕没有丝毫抖动，高尔夫继续维持着平稳的中等速度向前行驶，导航仪屏幕上拖出意味着路线正确的蓝色线条。  
莫德里奇抬起疑惑的视线，「所以你原本想说什么？」  
「我是、我是想问你、嗯……这两天是公休，可以一起出去玩吗？」伊万的耳廓正在以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
他的眉毛扬起来，「去哪儿？」  
对方似乎长长呼出一口气，「施塔恩贝格湖，离得不远……很有名的度假景区，我想去拍天鹅。那里也有美术馆和博物馆。」  
「哦……我知道那里，不过你们年轻人的活动我就不参加了。你在外面注意安全。」莫德里奇瞄了一眼驾驶座里的人突然想起安全带的事，不放心地又啰嗦几句，「要是玩什么户外活动的话记得把保护绳和保护扣拴好，这可不是开玩笑。」  
「卢卡，你明明也很年轻的嘛。嗯……而且——」拉基蒂奇话说了一半就死命咬住嘴唇，眼睛牢牢盯住前方的交通指示牌。  
「而且什么？」  
「这次没有约朋友一起去。想、想和你单独——可以吗？我想我们可以明天上午出发，景区的旅馆和餐厅也已经订好了，住一晚就回来。那个、都是我打工攒下的钱。」  
短暂沉默之后莫德里奇听到自己的声音回荡在车厢里，低沉而平静。「和钱无关，这种事你应该先同我商量。虽然明天开始放假，可我还要开视频会议——人们不会等你度假结束再生病。我以为你早就弄清楚我的工作性质了，伊万。」  
拉基蒂奇轻微地咬着嘴唇，好半天才挤出一句小小的对不起。  
莫德里奇没有接话，双臂抱在胸前望向车窗外流过的街景，又过了好一会儿才听见伊万重新开口，「那、那我去退掉吧。应该没问题的。」他的声音听起来闷闷的，像是嘴巴被捂上湿毛巾，又像喉咙里含着一层水膜。「对不起。」  
副驾驶上的莫德里奇再次看了一眼正在开车的伊万。他穿着大学生都喜欢的那种圆领衫，胸口印着彩色涂鸦人像，脖子上有个亮闪闪的小吊坠。随着道歉的句子不断涌出，喉结也跟着清晰地上下浮动。度假、施塔恩贝格湖、湖畔酒店……这些词语串联在一块儿只让莫德里奇感到焦虑和心悸，如同胸腔深处的血肉紧紧扭成一个结。  
卢卡，我爱你，你会爱我吗？我已经见过你说的世界和人群，可从没忘记你。卢卡，你会爱我吗？我很爱你。  
莫德里奇努力去忘掉这些声音，可是时间过去越久它们就越是清晰，连同酒气扑打在脸上的触觉、腰间传来的禁锢感，以及伊万柔软的嘴唇。他望向它们此刻紧紧抿住的样子，心惊地迅速扭过头，视野中出现闪动的酒吧招牌。  
莫德里奇对此刻的心虚感到恼火，从萨格勒布到慕尼黑只有他自己一个人在心神不宁。伊万在床边陪他一夜是因为流感太严重，更新社交软件状况则只是随着心情来的，说想教他德语也是见他弄错烤箱上的字，至于去施塔恩贝格湖度假的提议——莫德里奇暂时还不知道如何解释，但他相信对方一定有充分的理由邀请他一起，除了他担心的那一个。  
自己介意得要命的混乱心情，其实对方已经忘了吧……他垂下头，望着膝盖上一小块污渍发呆。  
导航仪屏幕里的蓝线不断延伸，直至端点和闪烁的红色记号重叠。伊万没有把车开进停车场，只是泊进临时车位，然后轻轻踩下离合。他没有说话、没有松开自己的安全带，目光也没有看向身边的人。  
「伊万，别这么孩子气。」莫德里奇缓缓按下安全带的卡扣，本该清脆的咔哒声听起来比往日慢上一拍。「你该是大人了。」  
「我知道，马上回去就取消预约……」  
「我是说你现在这幅没精神的样子。」他慢慢开口，手指无意识地在牛仔裤上画着圈圈。「事实上——视频会议的意思是人在哪里都行。我想我可以带上笔记本电脑，你定的旅馆……房间里也肯定能连网。」  
昏暗车厢里他看到拉基蒂奇整张脸一点点放出光芒，令人想起亚德里亚海上跳跃的金色日出。莫德里奇压抑着放大的心跳，一边微笑一边伸手轻轻捏了下他的脸颊，「这么开心啊？真是个傻小孩。」


	32. 5-07 最幸福的日子

施塔恩贝格湖的确离慕尼黑不远，拉基蒂奇还没来得及向卢卡吐槽完要求严格的德国教授，莫德里奇就已经看到远处闪烁着微光的湖水和湖畔连成一片的树林。  
「有许多富豪、球星爱在这儿买别墅和豪宅。」伊万按照导航仪提示的路线拐进一条大路时刻意压低了声音向莫德里奇介绍，做出神秘的口吻。「说不定我们在这儿闲逛的时候还能遇上一两个……」  
莫德里奇笑着说我对名人没什么兴趣，催促他赶紧去旅馆，却没有说昨晚睡得不好，几乎在床上翻了一夜。办理入住时他发现原来伊万预定的是一整套花园别墅里两个紧挨着的单人间，心里顿时踏实许多——虽然他觉得出差时和男同事分享酒店的双床间没什么，但这可是度假，度假中的两个成年男人挤进一个房间不管怎么说都有点奇怪。  
莫德里奇进门之后第一件事是揉着眼睛冲澡——热水调成他喜爱的那种能把皮肤烫红的温度，不断积聚的白色水雾蒸得全身上下每个毛孔都发出满足的叹息。他在心里感激第一个发明热水澡的人，刚拧上水龙头、还没来得及擦干全身就听见敲门的动静。  
「卢卡，你在吗？」  
「嗯，稍等。」莫德里奇赶紧抓过浴袍披上，一边系着腰间的带子一边跑去开门。「怎么了？」  
「那个、我们要不要去——啊你怎么只穿这么少？」伊万慌忙别过视线，仿佛看到了什么不该看的东西。  
莫德里奇感到莫名其妙，「怎么了？来的路上我还看到有人直接披着浴袍从露天泳池走到大堂呢。」  
「没什么，我是怕你又生病。」拉基蒂奇用手指揉着鼻子，将目光转回天花板，「你头发也没擦干……」  
「嗯，刚才顺便洗了头。所以你打算现在就出去看看吗？」  
伊万点点头，终于看向面前的人，不过很快他的耳朵又红了。「现在光线很好，我想去湖边拍些照片。这附近有一条湖边栈道，或者我们也可以坐船。嗯……我是说……」  
莫德里奇感到脸颊上的热气正在消散，水珠顺着发梢滴落，浴袍的双肩慢慢被濡湿。「好的，不过你得等我把头发吹干。我是不是该去理个和你一样的短发？那样比较方便。」他看了看对方的发型，忍不住咧嘴微笑。  
拉基蒂奇的脸再次略微涨红，「我觉得……你现在这样就很好。」  
莫德里奇不知道施塔恩贝格湖有这么大，初秋的温柔阳光在灰蓝色水面跳跃，闪亮的光点几乎延伸到地平线尽头、湖面和浅紫天空交界的地方。微风翻卷着头顶的树叶，也推动水面挤出层层叠叠的细密波浪，还轻柔地吹满白色的帆，令湖面上的游船和帆板灵巧地滑行，像一群散落的水鸟。他一会儿抬头望向湖面，一会儿转过身去观察湖边不同风格的山庄、别墅和花园，深黄和橘红的矢车菊爬满栅栏。莫德里奇将双手插在外套口袋里，垂着脑袋踢脚边的小石子，看着它们骨碌碌滚进路边的草丛。暖洋洋的阳光照得他有些困倦，却并不疲惫，这时他听见远远的呼喊声。  
「卢卡，久等了。觉得累吗？真抱歉，我拍那只鸟拍了好久。」拉基蒂奇脖子上挂着相机，气喘吁吁从湖边跑来。  
「不会，这里很漂亮，我一直在欣赏风景。」  
「去拍一张照片吧？我看过了，湖边的路很宽，还有长椅可以坐着休息。你一定不会像担心的那样掉进水里去的。」伊万晃动手里的相机，语气半是认真半是玩笑，「来吧。」  
莫德里奇看着伊万比以往略显强硬的态度，忍不住点头答应——或许靠近湖边的景色会更美……等他们凑在相机的液晶屏幕前面讨论哪张表情更好，哪张的动作太呆板，又或者不小心闭上了眼睛时，莫德里奇已经没有刚才那么疲倦了，于是主动提出走到前面的小码头看看。他们沿着湖边的观光道慢悠悠晃荡，身边的拉基蒂奇认真为他讲解施塔恩贝格湖的故事——路德维希二世一生钟情艺术与戏剧，投入巨资建造他梦想的建筑，从宫殿、剧院到高山湖泊旁的城堡，每一座都宛如绚烂的宝石。有人说这位英俊的巴伐利亚国王无法忘怀茜茜公主，也有人说他深情恋慕当时的剧作家瓦格纳。最终他神秘地溺死在施塔恩贝格湖里，湖畔只有一串积水的脚印，像他留下的一个个阴郁、纤细又纯净的幻梦。  
「人们都说那座白色的天鹅堡很美很梦幻，像是藏在巴伐利亚黑森林深处的一个童话。下回我们也一起去吧。」拉基蒂奇侧过脸看着他，灰绿色的眼睛里除去期待之外，还有一层依然沉浸在故事中的淡淡哀伤。  
莫德里奇没有犹豫地点头，「好，我想多知道一些他的故事。听起来是个很有趣、但也很悲伤的人。」  
他们吃了简单的火腿三明治和水果沙拉之后便返回酒店，困倦再度如同潮水般袭来，莫德里奇觉得自己在倒向枕头的半途中就掉进梦乡，直至设好的闹钟将他吵醒。这一觉时间不长，但睡得很沉，莫德里奇换了身衣服后精力充沛地打开电脑工作，当天下午的视频会议也出奇地顺利。  
晚饭去了拉基蒂奇预定好的餐厅，从内部装饰到摆盘都看得出来价格不菲，也几乎刷新莫德里奇对德国食物的认识。他们还一道品尝了卢卡带去慕尼黑的那瓶酒，浓郁的桃子香气令从不贪杯的人也无法抵抗这道液体甜品的魅力。至于真正的甜点——他望向空碟时恋恋不舍的眼神被同行的人发现，于是伊万眨着眼睛询问需不需要打包一份。  
「这个榛子奶油蛋糕超出名的，我很喜欢。我们再点一份带回去吧？」  
莫德里奇只觉得脸上有些发热，可那蛋糕实在太好吃了，他最终没有办法拒绝碎榛仁、焦糖和脂香浓郁的奶油的诱惑，稍微低下头小声说嗯我也很喜欢。  
他们回到酒店时天已经完全黑了，永远精力过剩的伊万却说要去楼下花园里的露天泳池游泳，莫德里奇光是想到挂满水珠的身体暴露在夜晚凉风中的场景就忍不住打起哆嗦，晕乎乎地摆着手说我肯定不行，伊万你自己去吧。  
他简单地冲了个凉赶走醉意，换上睡衣站在二楼的阳台向下张望的时候果然看见水池里只有伊万一个人扑腾得像条欢快的鱼，流畅的肌肉线条在灯光和水花中若隐若现。莫德里奇不知不觉间看他换了三种泳姿，直至伊万趴到水池边摘下泳镜休息时才移开视线，转而注视秋天的夜空。他睁大眼睛努力辨识闪亮的星星，并将它们串联成星座图的模样：夜空左侧那个是猎户座，靠近中间的一颗又大又亮的星星应该是北极星……  
「卢——卡——，卢——卡——」  
水池里的伊万扯着嗓子大喊他的名字，莫德里奇忍不住皱起眉，刚想做手势提醒他小点声，可还没来得及动作就又听见叫喊声，「卢——卡——，你——抬——头——看——」  
他仰起脖子，正好看到一颗拖着长尾巴的流星慢慢滑过深紫色的夜空……莫德里奇又望向水池里顶着湿漉漉头发的伊万，他正在一边抹着脸上的水珠一边冲自己做出夸张的表情，像是在抽着气微笑，又像被冻得牙齿打战。平时总是严肃认真的心理医生终于也忍不住，笑得弯起眼睛。  
随后的几年间当莫德里奇一个人走在马德里街头、耳朵里充满陌生的语言时，伊万·拉基蒂奇的模样总是在各种似曾相识的场景里突兀地浮现出来，带着明亮的笑，或者涨红脸流下眼泪。  
莫德里奇捧着装满咖啡的纸杯独自坐在广场边的长椅上望着紫灰色鸽群飞过蓝天，发现人群中有个脖间挂着相机的金发年轻人正在蹲着喂猫咪；偶尔买一张国家德比的球票凑热闹，坐在球门后面的位置上愣愣看着不远处的球迷举起手机自拍。又或者裹着围巾路过被薄雪覆盖的铜雕像时听见有个声音喊着卢卡便下意识转身，不认识的高个男孩跑去为女孩撑开一把伞，两人嬉笑着从他旁边挤过，抱怨今天真冷。  
「卢卡，我可以教你一些德语。」  
「卢卡，你不要生气，我以后不会偷偷拍你了。」  
「卢卡，我还有好多想和你一起去的地方，好多想和你一起看的景色……什么？不！这不是玩笑，我昨天就是这样许愿的。你许愿了吗卢卡？啊，糟糕，我不该说出来的。」  
「卢卡，和你一起度假我很开心。你呢？」  
「卢卡——」

莫德里奇不知道这是幸运还是不幸。他只知道以他对幸福的浅薄定义，那段日子一定是他人生中最幸福的时光。

 

从施塔恩贝格湖回来没多久莫德里奇的生活便毫无征兆地开始忙乱。伊万发来「生日快乐」消息的时候他还在加班——是萨格勒布那边的工作——那段时间他总是加班，一会儿调试VR系统里的备用场景，一会儿又要为市政府福利机构送来的孩子做心理评估。视频里的科瓦奇脸色亮了又暗，搓着手说卢卡你可能得忙一阵子了，我们终于和政府部门签下合作合同，而没有谁比你对孩子的事更耐心。于是莫德里奇阅读那些评估材料一直到深夜，第二天还得带着睡眠不足的黑眼圈为安联器械厂的程序员讲解VR治疗的案例。  
他利用午休间隙匆匆回复伊万的短信，「谢谢，不过我最近很忙，恐怕没空和你庆祝生日。冰箱里有吃的，你想过来随时可以，但不需要做我的饭，也不用等我回家。」  
其实莫德里奇从来不会在意生日的事，也很少想起来要特意准备仪式去庆祝。伊万倒是从没忘记过，他们还住在一起的时候卢卡生日当晚的食物总会丰盛些——当然是拉基蒂奇的杰作。  
莫德里奇总是被少年提醒之后才想起今天是自己的生日，也总是感到不好意思般笑着摆弄耳边垂下的一缕金发，「谢谢你还记得，伊万。」  
拉基蒂奇总是会记得这些事情，而莫德里奇和他正相反。  
在莫德里奇的认知中只有小孩子才有独占生日当天所有特权的需求——比如一只不再需要分给妹妹的鸡腿，或者平时舍不得吃的酒心巧克力，而这种任性的快乐很少属于他们。父母总是很忙，他们的生活直到小卢卡上了中学才真正安稳下来，而那会儿莫德里奇早已学会不去渴望一顿美食、一只牛皮足球或者一辆崭新的自行车。  
「卢卡，生日快乐。」  
前三十年的人生中没有太多人对他说过这句话，而伊万大约是说得最多的。莫德里奇看向手机屏幕，面孔英俊的年轻人自文字后面浮现，弯起眼睛，嘴角上扬。  
虽然那天他没有见到拉基蒂奇，可对方在他的冰箱里留了一只四寸柠檬味乳酪蛋糕，上面插着「卢卡生日快乐」的小卡片。莫德里奇那天依然工作到很晚，并且最终没抵抗住甜食的诱惑，在凌晨时分用勺子挖着吃光了小小的生日蛋糕，清甜的柠檬味让他想到伊万脖子里散发出的气息。  
他以为生日的话题到此结束。一个月后的某一天莫德里奇终于准点回家，反而把正在厨房里切菜的人吓了一跳。  
「咦，你在啊伊万。」莫德里奇将双肩包自肩头甩下后扔进沙发。「今晚打算做什么好吃的吗？」  
「嗯……想试试洋葱牛肉汤，其实我还做了烤鸡。没想到你这么早就回来了！」拉基蒂奇大概被洋葱熏了眼睛，此刻扭过头摆出打喷嚏的架势。  
莫德里奇点点头，跑到烤箱边上关注烤鸡的状况。「太好了，我正好有点饿。」  
餐桌上伊万扯下一只鸡腿递给对方，却被温柔的眼神阻止，「你好好吃，我自己来就可以。」  
「过生日的人可以吃掉那一天的所有鸡腿，这是我家里的习惯。」拉基蒂奇又习惯性地身体前倾，椅背也随之高高翘起。  
莫德里奇愣了愣，随即反应过来这是自己生日之后第一次和伊万一块儿吃晚餐。原来已经忙了这么长一段日子……「抱歉……」  
「为什么要道歉？」拉基蒂奇眨着眼睛，带点强硬地将鸡腿塞进对方的碟子里。「卢卡，你好像从来不吃鸡腿肉，是不喜欢吗？」  
莫德里奇摇头笑了，举着餐叉做出投降的姿势。「好吧，说不过你，我会吃掉它的。」  
那天的鸡肉烤得非常完美，表皮呈现蜂蜜般的金黄色，咬在嘴里香脆微焦，内里则鲜甜多汁，令人忍不住连骨缝都要吮吸干净。  
「伊万，你的厨艺真是越来越棒了……」  
「真的吗？那我以后多做给你吃。」  
莫德里奇又一次感到心跳加速，他假装没听见，咽下嘴里的肉之后又开始称赞白芦笋与蜂蜜芥末酱的搭配。  
饭后拉基蒂奇又抢着洗碗，半开玩笑地说不忍心让最近越来越工作狂的卢卡做家务，上了年纪的人还是多休息一会儿吧。于是莫德里奇靠在椅子里一边放空头脑一边看着对方站在水槽前忙碌的背影愣神，直到伊万擦完料理台之后甩着手上没擦干的水珠走过来，笑着说有一样东西想给他看。  
「卢卡，祝你生日快乐。」伊万隔着桌子推来一个包装讲究的小盒子，看起来是精心准备的礼物。  
莫德里奇好半天才反应过来，「谢谢你，不过我的生日都是上个月的事情了……」  
「我做了很久，你一定会喜欢的。」  
伊万最近变得越来越强势了……莫德里奇知道把时间花在和对方争论上完全是徒劳，只好笑着点头。「谢谢。」  
他拆开包装、打开盒盖，却看见令人猝不及防的东西——一枚简单的银色戒指，式样普通极了，没有花纹或者字母，也没什么有机形状，只是简简单单的一个圈，此刻正静静躺在盒子里反射出柔和的光。  
「伊万，这是——」  
「你先看一眼，好吗？」  
莫德里奇不觉得这是一件合适的生日礼物，不过还是拿起来仔细端详一番，终于发现戒指暗藏的设计——内壁环绕着一圈橙黄色和红色互相交织的花纹，像黄昏时分天空的颜色。  
「这颗戒指是我偷偷在学校的金属实验室做的，里面那圈彩色用一种叫做珐琅的工艺镶嵌进去，很难，我做坏了好几个……」拉基蒂奇挠着头，露出熟悉的明朗笑容。  
「伊万。」莫德里奇将戒指塞回盒子，抬起眼睛看向对方又忍不住在灰绿色眼睛的温柔注目下垂下脑袋。他只觉得喉咙里一片干涩，「虽然我很喜欢，但是——但是这种……」  
伊万仿佛没有听见他的话，「里面的红色和橙色象征着日出。是你以前说过的、如果能够看到就可以让相爱的人永远在一起的亚得里亚海上的日出。」他停顿片刻，握住莫德里奇放在桌面上的手。「这是这颗戒指的名字，这也是——我对你的心……」  
惊慌之下他忘记甩开他的手，猛地抬头只看见对方认真的表情，「我还是很爱你，卢卡。」  
「……」  
「我爱你。」  
莫德里奇只顾着摇头，完全没注意伊万已经顺着自己指缝插进手指又紧紧握住，像真正的情侣那样十指相扣。  
「我真的很爱你，比以前还要爱你。一年前你对我说的话我也都记得——你说这是错觉，说这不是真正的爱，说如果我见到更大的世界，认识更多人之后就会把你忘掉……」拉基蒂奇松开手指走到他身旁，轻轻地将正在微微颤抖的人揽进怀中。「可是卢卡，你知道我现在的感觉吗？我越是看到更广阔的天地、认识更多这星球上的其他人——我就越发意识到你是多么好、爱你又是多么值得。我见得越多，也就越爱你。」  
「别这样……」莫德里奇觉得醉酒般地眩晕，不知道为什么会变成现在的状况——他被一股温和又不容抗拒的力道拉着站起来，牢牢贴在对方滚热的胸口，拉基蒂奇的两条胳膊紧紧环住他的腰。试图挣扎两下他却缠绕得更紧，几乎要把肺里的空气全部挤出来那样不留空隙……  
「我爱你。你会不会也有点——」  
他艰难地喘气，像是一条失水的鱼，「你放开我。」  
「我不要。我不想让你走，也不想再和你分开了……我绝对不会放的。」拉基蒂奇的胳膊收得更紧，脑袋也埋进他的脖子，鼻尖来回蹭着皮肤下面正在突突跳动的大动脉。  
「伊万。」莫德里奇见对方完全没有松动的迹象，只好腾出手抚摸他的短发，一边轻柔梳理一边张嘴，用他现在所能够发出的最冷静声音。「伊万，听话，啊？别这样。我会说给你听，但是请先放开。」  
「我爱你，卢卡。这不是你说的权力、或者别的什么吊桥的错觉，我爱你，我是认真地在爱你。」拉基蒂奇终于略微放松力道，腰间的压迫感随之消失，可他没有放手，也没有改变紧紧圈住卢卡的姿势。  
「我知道，我现在知道了。但是——」莫德里奇抬头注视灰绿色的眼睛轻轻摇头，「这不行。我不可以用那种——那种感情对待你。你是我读书时教授家的孩子，后来又成了我的病人、我的监护对象，你是——你是我的家人啊，伊万。」  
「我不是你的病人，现在也不是孩子了。我们又没有真的血缘关系……」  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇，只觉得喉咙被看不见的力道撕扯，「不是这样的。大家都知道我收养你的原因，也都知道我对你——你像是我的兄弟，我的孩子。心理医生不能和他们试图治愈的对象恋爱，这是绝对的底线。从一开始我们的关系就不可能……」  
「你在担心什么？我们可以搬去没人认识的地方生活，没人知道你以前是我的监护人——」伊万加重了落在「以前」上的重音。  
莫德里奇深深吸气，挤出勉强的微笑，「所以你是在要求我辞去工作、切断所有的社会关系、断绝和朋友的往来，只为了和你在一起？然后呢？和你恋爱？结婚？你在想这个是吗？」  
听到这两个字眼，拉基蒂奇的脸果然又涨红了，「不，我不是这个意思。」  
「生活里不只有爱情，人也不能完全靠爱活着。等你再长大一点就明白了……」他终于挣脱逐渐松脱的手臂，胸口堆积的窒息感却没有散去。「伊万，对不起。我——」  
「那先不管那些别的——你告诉我，你爱我吗？」拉基蒂奇这次抓紧他的肩膀，眼睛里跳动着点点亮光，「你是不是也有点爱上我了？我感觉到了……」  
莫德里奇用上自以为绝对可以挣脱的巨大力道，没想到伊万握紧他的双肩、猛力将他推挤到身后的墙上，直到这时他才终于意识到他们之间体格与力量的差距。  
「卢卡，你爱我吗？」  
那双再熟悉不过的好看的灰绿色眼睛里满溢热情和焦急，一闪一闪地打湿了浅色睫毛。莫德里奇屏住呼吸，望向眼珠深处倒映出的人形轮廓，与此同时他听见自己空洞的声音——  
「我像爱我的家人一样爱你。可是你说的那种——我想我不是。我不能，也永远不会那样爱你。」  
「你从来没有爱过我吗？哪怕一点点，一点点喜欢的感觉，一点点和对待家人、对待朋友都不一样的心跳感觉……你真的从没爱过我吗？」  
「我是一个擅长青少年心理干预的医生。」莫德里奇睁大眼睛，露出艰难的微笑。「你把我当做什么人？你怎么能指控我对你——对一个孩子——有那种感情——」  
「你现在不是医生，我也早就不是孩子了！」  
「不，在我这里你永远是孩子，你永远是。我不能，也不会爱你。只要你还是伊万·拉基蒂奇，我就不可能爱你。」莫德里奇的嘴唇开始颤抖，声音里也逐渐灌注了从未有过的情绪。他觉得眼角火辣辣地刺痛……  
「可是你在哭呢……」  
「我没有。」  
只要对方还是拉基蒂奇，他就没有办法忽略自己曾是监护人的事实，深埋心中的骄傲的职业道德不可能容许他有所期待、有所回应。  
「我当年对你好，只是出于关心一个孩子。我怎么可能对一个未成年男孩产生那种恶心的下流想法？！我努力成为你的监护人照顾你，是不想看到你被欺负，是希望你能幸福快乐地长大，你怎么可以以为这是爱情？！别开玩笑了，快放开我！」  
拉基蒂奇没有丝毫动摇，依然紧紧将比自己矮了半头的人抵在墙边，看着那双含着泪水的浅褐色眼睛一字一顿，「卢卡，你真的懂什么是爱情吗？你还没明白吗？如果以后没有你，我要怎么快乐、怎么幸福？」  
莫德里奇的心跳在柔软嘴唇贴上来的瞬间变得狂乱又亢奋，突突鼓动的心脏像是要跳出胸口。温热的带着哭腔的鼻息浇灌他的颈侧，而伊万的吻细细密密地从喉结扫过下巴后又来到鼻梁，最终停留在眉心的位置来回磨刷，试图抹平他眉间的皱褶。  
大脑像是要被热水融化。莫德里奇昏沉地闭上眼睛，心脏深处发出尖叫和哭泣，却一个字也说不出来，掐在伊万肩膀上的手指逐渐脱力又搂上他的脖子。他差一点就要顺从本能地渴求新一轮的亲吻，紧紧贴在一起的下半身却突然意识到对方身体里的生理变化，足够将他拽回理智的现实。  
雨中瑟缩的十四岁男孩勾住他的手指，他敬爱的教授在苍白石碑上冲前来参加葬礼的学生们露出严厉又温和的微笑，像是真正的父亲。  
他在石碑前望向伊万的母亲，「我会保护他、照顾他。我保证。」  
伦敦深秋的雨将他浇得浑身湿透，莫德里奇觉得心和声音一道变得冰冷。「停下，放开我。」  
亲吻没有停止，只是从来回轻蹭变成了小口啄吻，而莫德里奇的声音已经平静得近乎冷漠，仿佛刚才的昏热与迷离只是幻觉。  
「我向你的父母发过誓要好好照顾你。伊万，我是你的家人，你不该对我产生这种欲望。」他没有扭头避让雨点般落下的吻，也没有推开对方，但伊万真的因为从未有过的威严与警告语气不再动作，直起身盯住他晶莹的浅褐色眼睛。  
莫德里奇略微扬起嘴角，笑得有些残忍，「还有，我比你大十多岁。没什么意外状况的话必然会比你提前死掉，这是自然规律。总有一天我会留下你一个人，就像当年你的父母扔下你一样。」  
「我没……」拉基蒂奇的脸上显出从未思索过这个问题的迷茫神情，这让年长的一方更有把握接下去要说什么。  
他慢慢张嘴，错觉后脑传来被硬物猛击的疼痛。「你真的不怕吗？」  
「我的家人和这无关！你不要提他们！」  
「我知道你最怕什么，怕黑，怕分别，怕孤独，也怕爱的人离开人世。我说得对吗？不要说谎，我什么都知道。」  
「你不要拿我当孩子，我也不是你的病人！你不要分析我！」  
「在我眼里你就是孩子。现在，你怕我死吗？得跟我说实话，伊万。」宛如被锤头敲打后脑的钝痛在叙述中转化为尖锐的刺痛，莫德里奇张着嘴，胸口翻滚着无尽的自我厌弃——又来了，又在做这种事了。他又用那些专业技巧去伤害最亲近的人……  
「……」  
「如果我死在你之前很多年，你还能好好活着吗？不会再有像当年的我一样的人来帮你了，你得一个人面对这些。尸体，遗产，葬礼，那天下了那么大的雨——我想你还没忘吧。」  
「卢卡，你不要说了。不要说了……不要提我的家人，他们和这无关。」  
「如果我死了，你要怎么办？你想过没有？」  
拉基蒂奇发出长长的痛苦呻吟，抵住他肩膀的手掌终于松脱。「求你了……别说了……」  
听到少年颤抖的哭腔，他的心也跟着缩成小小的一团。莫德里奇轻轻推开他之后小心用拇指抹去眼角的泪……  
「你这么不愿意爱我？还是说你早就厌倦我了……」拉基蒂奇垂着头盯住自己的脚趾，强势的态度消失不见，他又变回卢卡所熟悉的动不动脸红落泪的大男孩。「和你比起来我总是太幼稚，太孩子气……我总让你生气……」  
不，你没有。  
莫德里奇慢慢点头，「我不能爱你。对不起。」  
伊万……我的伊万！  
「你真的从没爱过我吗？」  
能够洞察人心的心理医生停下脚步、转过身，尽量笑得温柔平和。「伊万，我想你以后可以照顾好自己了。」  
他转身进了卧室，轻轻带上房门。锁舌轻吻过槽孔，发出比平常温柔得多的咔哒声响，仿佛试图安慰被他留在原地的人。  
莫德里奇坐进床沿，打算独自忍受撕裂般的痛苦。眼周的灼热感比刚才来得更为激烈和凶猛，他听着门外传来小动物受伤般的呜呜哭声，也抬起手背堵住低低的啜泣。仰面倒下将自己沉进床垫之后仿佛肢体裹挟着意识一路沉进大海，沉向地心。  
他没有感受到想象中的剧痛，本该是心的地方似乎已经化为了茫然的空白……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完。


	33. 6-01 祝你生日快乐

莫德里奇点开Instagram才想起来又到了这个时候。他总是会忘记这回事，而年轻的金发男孩恰恰相反，总是把记忆力消耗在无所谓的纪念日上。  
「你的生日快到了，生日快乐。我下周要去埃尔丁周边的乡下做测绘调研，不知道那里信号好不好，所以先提前祝你啦。」  
莫德里奇望向窗外——刚刚进入九月的马德里还完全没有秋天的样子，阳光依然炫目，热乎乎的风舔食着空气中的水分，天空也丝毫不受云层的遮蔽。他的T恤被汗稍微打湿，又很快在冷气强劲的室内逐渐风干。  
「哈喽？发什么呆呢？」他那位来自慕尼黑的德国同事走过来伸出手在他面前晃动，「莫德里奇先生？」  
Hallo，Herr Modric？  
他的心脏漏过一拍，手机跟着从手中滑脱，啪嗒一声磕在桌面，反而把克罗斯吓得向后退了一小步。  
「靠，你真的在发呆啊？」  
莫德里奇抱歉地冲对方笑，「我走神了，抱歉。最近事太多。」  
对发胶怀有近乎执着态度的金发德国人挠着头，小心地没有弄乱自己的发型。「我们得去找穆里尼奥好好算一笔——活不是这么干的。没有这么干的。我可以工作，但不能这样像是个奴隶。」  
「你太着急了，很多事得慢慢来。」  
克罗斯脸上没什么波动，可说出来的话却完全不是那么冷静，「我真好奇你原先在克罗地亚都做过些什么可怕的工作，怎么会有这么好的耐性——」  
「普通的工作。一开始是像你一样的VR引导师，后来才转成技术人员。」莫德里奇边解释边晃了晃脑袋，将额前一缕挡住眼睛的金发甩开。他重新拿起手机时屏幕已经锁住，一闪一闪地要求用密码解锁，于是他又反扣着放下。  
「可怕。真可怕。」克罗斯的表情里满满写着关于「克罗地亚这个国家里普通工作究竟是有多不普通」的困惑，一边挥手一边转身，「我得去写报告了，我欠了十份报告，明天葡萄牙人一定会杀了我的。他一定会的。」  
莫德里奇拿起他的通讯设备，望着同事远去的背影发愣。克罗斯通常不是个非常有耐心的人，他的病人偶尔也轻微抱怨这位医生看起来总有点冷冰冰的，可莫德里奇知道他私底下对待工作相当认真，是个不错的搭档。  
至于其他的同事——除了最开始被拉莫斯略微吓到之外，脾气总是很好的心理医生甚至不知道自己的应变能力居然还算得上是优秀，只是那次不知跟谁的争执实在令他印象深刻——莫德里奇来到伯纳乌健康中心的第二周就见识到他的新同事令人咋舌的糟糕脾气，「去他妈的我不干了！爱谁做谁做！」骂街的声音飘过他办公室门前，又一路沿着走廊不断深入。  
正在和顶着满脑袋卷毛的马塞洛讨论病例的莫德里奇差点咬到自己的舌头，前者倒是淡定得很，若无其事地耸耸肩，「没事的塞尔吉奥就这样，习惯就好。他人还是不错的。」  
在一段不算短暂但也远不能称为漫长的时间莫德里奇真的习惯了陌生又新鲜的一切——从带有海洋咸腥气息的海鲜烩饭到飘散着温暖细雨的冬天，从舌头打结的西班牙语到国家德比掀起的热烈声浪。  
他也习惯独自居住在单人公寓里，习惯给自己做一些除了pasta以外的食物，习惯开车上下班，从公寓到医院的路上要经过十个街区、六个交通信号灯。习惯搜寻好吃的甜品店，又习惯地在读到那些常见的点心名称时稍微愣住。  
提拉米苏、柠檬乳酪、黑森林蛋糕，又或者最普通的蔓越莓黄油曲奇。  
莫德里奇输入锁屏密码后又读到新的ins留言，正在一条接一条欢快地涌进他的账号、发出期待被阅读的提示音，关于这一点他也早已习惯了。  
「卢卡，听说下周的测绘特别累又特别难。我还挺担心的，这门课也是我们这学期学分最多的课，会影响毕业评分的。」  
「对了卢卡，我已经选了斯洛姆卡教授作为我的设计指导老师！他是我这学期最喜欢的教授了。」  
「卢卡，你偶尔会看星星吗？我会看，我也会关注流星雨的新闻，最近还拍出一张特别棒的长曝光星轨图，差一点儿就被国家地理征稿了。就是我们以前一起看的那个自然科普的杂志。啊！好遗憾，不过我会继续拍的！」  
「卢卡，你现在的生活快乐吗？幸福吗？我终于明白你当时的意思了，我只希望你过得快乐又幸福，就像你曾经愿望我的那样。」  
卢卡我累了我难过了我想你了，卢卡我考试挂了踢球受伤了作业拿到A了，卢卡我放假了我又学会做新的甜点了……莫德里奇每次登上sns软件都能看到密密麻麻的留言，他认真地逐条浏览，嘴角随着内容起起伏伏，却从来没有回复过哪怕一次。  
但他也没有删除那些消息。  
「都过去三年了卢卡。你是不是还在生我的气？你现在在哪儿？我还能再见你一次吗？还是说我永远见不到你了……」  
他咬着嘴唇，克制着自己不去浮想伊万此刻的样子——稍微垂着头，目光盯着自己的鞋，脸色微微有些涨红，手指用力地拧在一块儿。  
「莫德里奇医生！」科瓦契奇的声音适时响起，他记得下午确实安排了和病人的会面，将手机扔进抽屉后站起身。  
「好的，我这就来。」  
三年前莫德里奇在慕尼黑的工作完成得圆满，忙碌的鲁梅尼格亲自出面向他表示感谢，随即绝无玩笑口吻地询问要不要留在安联工作，他甚至可以为他单独设立一个新部门。那年刚满三十岁的心理医生兼VR程序设计师对这个提议认真地心动了，不过最终还是将耳边一缕金发别在耳后，露出带了点害羞的笑容说萨格勒布还需要我，我想回去，想更多地帮助那些绝望的病人。  
最后鲁梅尼格站起来同他握手，蓝色眼珠里流露出严肃的赞赏态度，「莫德里奇先生，我想我们以后还会见面的。您一定还有办法帮上我的忙。」  
「谢谢您，我很期待。」  
离开萨格勒布时还是嫩绿色葡萄藤在风中摇晃的初夏，迎接刚下飞机的莫德里奇的却是无止境掉滴落冷雨水的铅灰色天幕。太冷了，他习惯性地拉下毛绒帽子边缘以遮住耳朵，推着箱子经过航站楼的玻璃幕墙前面时又看到自己冻得通红的鼻尖和脸颊。  
靠着手机里的导航软件和无数个电话指挥莫德里奇终于在停车场里找到苏巴西奇的车，靠上副驾驶的时候已经又累又冷，困倦到眼皮都无法撑开，对方见他这幅样子便没有多问这半年来的状况，只是拧大了卢卡座位前面的暖风。莫德里奇很是感激好友的体贴，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说谢谢你丹尼，如果没有你可真是太糟了。  
在苏巴西奇家里借宿大约一周后莫德里奇便找到了新的住处，他运气很好地遇到一对急着退租的大学生情侣，租金算是相当合理，地点离马克西米尔不远，公寓也是他需要的类型——带有比较大的卧室和淋浴间，厨房则相对狭小，但也足够莫德里奇煮面。  
反正伊万不会回来了。  
「卢卡，你还有几箱东西在我家呢。」这天的饭桌上莫德里奇开心地告诉好友他终于找到公寓的消息，在对方的提醒下才想起来去慕尼黑之前将塞满杂物的纸箱寄存在苏巴西奇家中。  
「啊，你不说我都要忘了。」  
「我看你倒是没把车忘记。」苏巴西奇想起他心心念念惦记着菲亚特，忍不住出言捉弄。  
「这怎么能一样？」他果然瞪大眼睛，不过很快捕捉到面前太过熟悉的人眼中的促狭。「去你的！」  
「明天我送你去拿车，顺便把那些箱子带上。」  
「我不……」莫德里奇本来不想麻烦他这么多，可又怕他没完没了地追问，于是令堵在喉咙里的句子拐了个弯，「那真是太好了，谢谢你。」  
「得了，收起你那多余的客气。」  
第二天苏巴西奇开车送他回原来的公寓，本以为只要上去和那位单身母亲打个招呼、拿到钥匙就行，结果莫德里奇坚持准备了一些来自慕尼黑的礼物——巧克力和穿着啤酒节传统服饰的小人偶什么的，说要当面对她说声谢谢，丹尼你不用等我，纸箱放在管理员那儿就可以。  
最了解他的好友当然知道莫德里奇把计划安排得如此清楚意味着什么，不再在这件事上同他争辩，自后备箱里利落地卸下几个大纸盒，提醒他开车注意安全之后便驱车离去。  
他昨天已经与对方约好时间，轻轻敲门之后很快听见屋里传来的脚步声，与儿子一道生活的单身母亲微笑着打开门迎接他，「您好，莫德里奇医生！您先进来坐会儿，我去准备点喝的。」  
「您太客气了，我只是来取一下车钥匙。」手里拎着纸袋的莫德里奇在门口换好鞋，忍不住打量起又熟悉又陌生的公寓。新来的女主人更换了沙发和客厅的落地灯，无论是布艺靠垫还是暖黄的和纸灯罩都令室内变得更像一个真正的带有温度的「家」……深色的胡桃木书橱倒没有挪动位置，餐桌和冰箱也维持原样。  
伊万吃饭的时候喜欢翘起椅子来回晃动身体，提醒他好多次也没能改掉这个毛病，地板上因此留下许多浅浅的划痕，莫德里奇不由自主地望向地面，它们果然还留在原来的地方。  
「莫德里奇医生，您请坐呀。」女主人已经端来一个托盘，上面放着茶壶和一小碟金黄的手指饼干。「抱歉，手指饼是小孩子吃的，时间不够做别的了……」  
「谢谢您，不必这么麻烦。」莫德里奇坐在餐桌前面时闻到空中飘散的浓郁黄油香味，他忍不住伸手取了一块饼干送进嘴里。「谢谢这段时间帮忙照看我的车，否则我真的不知道该怎么办。」  
「哪里的事，应该是我感谢您才对啊！您愿意让我使用您的车才是帮了大忙。」  
莫德里奇微笑着摇头，将纸袋推到对方面前。「希望您收下。不怎么值钱……但是是我的一些心意。我真的很喜欢那辆车，如果没有您，恐怕不得不卖掉了。」  
「莫德里奇医生，您真的太客气了。对了，我去拿钥匙。」  
他点点头说好，话音刚落便听见卧室传来的细小动静，不由得扭头去看，只见一个大约十岁的男孩探头探脑地望向客厅、望向自己的方向。莫德里奇想起来那是伊万以前的房间，无数次他进去帮他收拾和打扫，再抱着堆得满满的脏衣篓出来……偶尔被地毯上绞成一团的衣服绊得差点摔倒，可看到伊万的脸又怎么也不忍心说出那些严厉责备的话。  
等单身母亲又走回来时莫德里奇用余光看到男孩的脑袋缩回屋内。巧克力该是孩子都喜欢的点心吧，反正他小时候是很喜欢，但伊万是个例外，他对甜味的零食没有太大兴趣……莫德里奇突然觉得嘴里的饼干有些发苦，他慌忙端起茶杯喝了一口，舌头又被烫得缩成一团，眼泪立刻涌上来在眼眶里转圈。  
女主人把车钥匙还给他之后领他去了新建的停车场——离开的半年间这幢公寓周围也发生了不少变化，不过莫德里奇还是一眼看到墨绿色的菲亚特静静地等在角落，带有一些弯曲弧度的车前灯像两只笑眯眯的眼睛。  
「我开得很少，开车时也很小心很小心，绝对没有留下任何痕迹。莫德里奇医生您放心吧。」  
「不，我觉得它看上去比之前还要新……」  
莫德里奇还坚决拒绝了对方打算帮他搬运纸箱的提议，「这种体力活怎么能拜托女士」。  
和好心又热情的单身母亲道别后他独自将纸箱搬进后备箱，看到其中一只的侧面用黑色马克笔写着「伊万」时轻轻咬住下嘴唇。  
莫德里奇拉开驾驶座那一侧的门将身体扔进座椅，插进钥匙、扣好安全带，却迟迟没有放下手刹。衬衫内侧靠近心脏位置的口袋里传出阵阵灼热，手指习惯性地伸进去轻轻抚摸那枚戒指，它早已被体温捂得发烫，像真正的日出。他忽然意识到自己把帽子落在公寓了——很多年以前拉基蒂奇作为圣诞礼物送给他的温暖毛绒帽子，从伦敦到萨格勒布，几乎陪他度过了每个冬天……  
莫德里奇慢慢趴在方向盘上，额头枕着臂弯。他伸手打开车载多媒体播放器，于是车厢内飘荡着伊万喜爱的说唱歌手的声音，莫德里奇以前会悄悄皱起眉头嫌它太吵，但现在只希望音乐还能更吵闹一些……在两首歌之间的空白他听到自己低低的颤抖的抽泣，一路沿着气管和食道从胸腔深处不断涌出，又洒落在散发着廉价皮革清洁剂香味的方向盘上。

莫德里奇动身去马德里正好是三十一岁生日那天，还是苏巴西奇送他去的机场，路上半开玩笑地说卢卡你这半年总是没完没了的出差，安联生产的VR模拟器业务范围都快拓展到全欧洲了，这之中恐怕也少不了你的努力。  
「当然，我现在可是有自己名片的人。」莫德里奇笑得很轻，浅褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮。「我很忙的。」  
「我早就发现了，你越发地像个真正的工作狂。」苏巴西奇嘟嘟囔囔，「这些都是跟德国人学的？就连马里奥去了慕尼黑之后都变得认真起来了。」  
他想起在安联的要求下，曼朱基齐穿着无比正式的西装和领带出现在视频会议里的样子，忍不住把脸埋在手心里笑得浑身发抖。「别这么说，马里奥本来就很认真，他是个非常优秀的医生。只是他看上去——嗯——」  
他还没想好找到合适的限定词描述曼朱基齐就已经看到熟悉的航站楼，这半年来他几乎已经摸清这座机场里每一个升降电梯或者洗手间的位置。  
苏巴西奇找了个临时泊车位，将双肩行李包扔给已经跳下车座、正在核对护照的莫德里奇，「如果还要我接你，提前一天打电话。」  
「好的，我尽量不打扰你们。」莫德里奇冲他挤了下眼睛，只收到一句从鼻子里冒出来的「哼」，和一个背对自己挥手的影子。他的朋友去年结了婚，再也不是从前可以在酒吧里玩到早上三点半，然后毫无顾忌跑去睡他家沙发的状况了。  
「卢卡，说真的，你也该——考虑一下这方面的事。你不能总是一个人满世界乱跑，连个家都没有。」套在令人感到陌生的黑色燕尾服的童年玩伴在婚礼后台对他说，脸上写满忧心忡忡，「我不是在干涉你的私事，只是你最近这段时间看起来很孤独。」  
「有吗？是因为你结婚前太紧张产生的错觉吧，这种轻微焦虑很常见的。」莫德里奇的微笑里充满了婚前心理疏导的专业态度，他还伸手帮忙对方整理一下有些歪的领结……「我实在太忙了，没办法好好地认识女孩或者准备婚恋之类的事。你先结你的婚吧，别担心我了。」  
新郎和新娘交换戒指和誓言，又在众人祝福中接吻，洁白的花瓣如同雨点落下。莫德里奇轻轻地咬住下嘴唇，习惯性地伸手按在左胸口——他的戒指正静静躺在最靠近心脏位置的衬衫口袋里，放射着金色日出般的亮光和灼热。  
莫德里奇握着登机牌在候机大厅里短暂地打了个盹，向一个不可思议的梦里坠落。其实他这段日子不怎么记得夜里的梦，大约最近实在太疲惫的缘故，睡眠质量正在变得越发糟糕的心理医生仿佛又回到怎么睡都睡不够的青春期，脑袋刚沾上枕头就沉进无边的睡眠。  
在人声和机场广播声混杂在一块儿的候机大厅中他梦见一场婚礼。那儿看上去是家乡的一间小小教堂，自己穿着帅气却拘束的西服，听完神父庄重的宣告之后闭着眼睛亲吻面孔模糊的女孩。他的吻一如往常地缓慢和笨拙，一边轻轻触碰对方柔软温暖的嘴唇一边思索为什么人在接吻时会习惯性地闭上眼睛……  
「卢卡，我爱你。」  
莫德里奇惊愕地抬头又后退，看到站在面前的人拥有金色短发和好看的灰绿色眼睛。他拉过他的手，用不容反驳的坚决态度向自己的无名指里套进指环——那颗手工制作的、内侧采用一种他已经忘掉名字的高级技法镶嵌着亚得里亚海日出的戒指……  
他叫着伊万的名字清醒过来，正好听见候机大厅里正在播送催促旅客登机的广播。莫德里奇匆忙将背包甩上肩膀，小跑着去登机口排队。  
等他搭乘的飞机起落架撞上地面，来自克罗地亚的心理医生兼任场景设计师产生了一种微妙的情绪——这次好像和以前的出差都不大相同，甚至也不像早已熟悉的慕尼黑……  
伯纳乌健康中心同样是安联的合作伙伴，这次的海外合作也同样是鲁梅尼格促成的。莫德里奇觉得位于马德里的心理中心有点儿像伦敦的托特纳姆研究所，临床的心理咨询师们只工作半天，剩下的时间用来做一些研究性质的项目或者课题。刚迈进大门的时候莫德里奇还不知道他以后会选择留在这里工作——设计VR里的场景，又或者操着不太熟练的西班牙语和他的同事们讨论棘手的病人或者如何设计实验。他当时的组长是个脸色总是很差的葡萄牙人，用生硬的口吻念着他的名字，「卢卡，我相信你可以做得比这更好。」  
在伯纳乌健康中心的第三个月莫德里奇被任命为辅助技术部门的主管，虽然手下只有一个员工……随着工作资历的加深，他也已经练出了不错的酒量，在酒吧的聚会中甚至可以不动声色地灌倒被穆尼里奥指派给自己做助手的小个子克罗地亚人，他生了张鼓鼓的圆脸，两只耳朵也圆圆地支在耳边，看起来就像是个孩子。  
「莫德里奇医生，您真的很喜欢这种甜葡萄酒。」科瓦契奇口齿不清地看着他笑，眼睛深处升起浓重的水雾。  
「我的天呢，你们两个在喝什么？！」听见拉莫斯夸张的惊呼，莫德里奇摇摇头，嘴角无法自控地上扬。  
「真见鬼，我都不知道这儿还有这种颜色的酒——粉色的——你们怕不是在开玩笑……」  
莫德里奇固执地摇头，舌头仿佛变成口腔里多余的一条肉虫子。「我不是粉色的，他才是——粉色的。」他冲自己的西班牙同事举起酒杯，得意地向对方展示里面浅琥珀色液体。  
等一群人闹哄哄地挤在吧台点单时贝尔悄悄走到他们这桌旁边坐下，「晚上好卢卡。其实你已经比原来厉害很多了……」没错，在伦敦读书时来自威尔士的同学加雷斯•贝尔……  
莫德里奇冲他点点头，又露出眼神闪烁的微笑。  
「我记得毕业聚餐那次你喝了一杯气泡酒就醉了。」贝尔冲科瓦契奇那边抬了抬下巴，意图很是明显，「大概你们克罗地亚人对酒精之类的都不是很擅长。」  
「你要是认识马里奥就不会说出这种话了。」莫德里奇端正脸色，像是试图为自己的国家正名。  
「莫德里奇医生，莫德里奇医生！」  
他模模糊糊地听见有人在喊自己，会用上这种客气称呼而不是「卢卡」的，也只有那孩子一个人。莫德里奇从臂弯里迷茫地抬头，酒吧里旋转的蓝紫色灯光和嘈杂的音乐如同退潮的潮水般飞速远去，握在手里的手机再次滑落。  
「嗯？怎么了？」  
「那个、前台有您的电话，是从国内打来的，我想一定是有什么重要的事。对不起，我是不是打扰您午休了……」  
「怎么会，谢谢你。」莫德里奇再次拾起桌上的手机，下意识地看了一眼屏幕——那是一周前来自伊万的消息，「提前祝你生日快乐，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇突然记起来今天就是自己的生日，他的三十三岁生日。他滑动手指试着刷新页面，可伊万没有再发来新的内容……或许真的像他说的那样，正住在一个网络信号很不好的镇上吧。  
「莫德里奇医生！前台说已经帮您将电话接进来了。」科瓦契奇的圆脸上写满好奇，不过还是礼貌地退出办公室并轻轻地带上房门。  
「谢谢。」  
莫德里奇同样好奇，这个时候会有谁从克罗地亚打来电话找到伯纳乌的接待处？——如果是朋友们都会直接拨打他的手机才对……  
他拿起办公桌上的听筒凑上耳朵，里面果然传出熟悉的克罗地亚语。「您好，请问您是莫德里奇先生吗？」  
「我是。」  
「我是萨格勒布城市福利部门的工作人员，如果我这里登记的资料无误，您是——曾经是——伊万•拉基蒂奇的监护人对吗？」  
这个名字令莫德里奇的手指开始紧绷，掌心也湿漉漉地冒汗。「伊万，是的，当然。」他再次看一眼自己的手机，屏幕暗下去之前的最后画面是伊万的Instagram主页，他的更新停留在三天前……  
电话那头似乎长长松了一口气，不过声音里很快掺杂了焦急和悲伤。莫德里奇再次隔着电话线敏锐觉察到通话人的心情……却不能觉察到自己的，因为他的大脑在听完对方的叙述后变成彻底的空白。  
胸口的戒指散发从未有过的高热与刺痛，像一把插进心脏的匕首。  
「我尽量用最简单的语言——之前接到慕尼黑打来的电话，伊万•拉基蒂奇在测绘实习时从一座教堂的塔楼摔下来，伤得很重，已经在当地医院抢救了整整三天，现在状况还是不太好……医院和他的学校都需要联系上家属……您当时登记的电话已经停用了，才找到我们……虽然在法律上您已经不再是他的监护人，但这孩子真的没有其他家人了……您能不能……」  
莫德里奇越来越不能理解她的句子，甚至开始怀疑对方说的不是克罗地亚语、不是西班牙语也不是英语，而是一种他从没听过的不属于地球上的语言……


	34. 6-02 上帝真实存在吗？

「您就是莫德里奇先生？」  
「对。」此刻撑着护士站前台的金发青年看起来满脸的狼狈，额发都被汗水稍微打湿，胸口也剧烈地上下起伏，肩膀上还背着大大的旅行包。「医生让我来找一位斯洛姆卡先生，说您在等我——」他的德语说得比想象中还要费劲，似乎那段在慕尼黑的日子已经随着盛夏、流水、或者一切令人感觉舒适的事物离他远去。  
在莫德里奇冲进来前一刻正在背着手焦虑转圈的中年男子稍微抬头，两道眉毛之间刻着一道疤痕般的皱纹，他快步走来并向他伸出手，「我是担任伊万设计指导的斯洛姆卡，也是他系里的教授。谢天谢地，总算联系上您了。」  
「伊万——」莫德里奇只觉得自己三年前学来的德语词汇全部清零，最终只能利用英语单词填充那些他已经忘掉的德文，「能先给我看看他的报告吗？那边的值班医生说我可以在这里查到——伊万他——」  
头发斑白的教授轻微摇头，这个动作让莫德里奇的心脏几乎停止跳动。不过他很快拍拍他的肩膀，「您别着急，伊万的情况比昨天稳定些了。」他转过身，向护士站的工作人员要来一叠厚厚的文件，「在这里，有些更专业的内容我也看不明白，只知道很严重——那是个小教堂，伊万当时正在测算中心塔楼的高度，他掉下来的地方差不多距离地面十三米……胸腔、颅底和双腿都有不同程度的骨折，断掉的肋骨刺进肺里，最严重的是脾脏破裂，后来又因为失血过多引发休克……幸好脑干和心脏没事，医生说如果那根肋骨再歪一些插进心脏或者肝脏的话，他们根本就不会抢救了……」  
教授的急促声音接连不断将可怕的词语灌进耳朵，莫德里奇只觉得浑身冰冷、手脚颤抖，仿佛因为大量失血而面色苍白的人是他。  
「怎么会？为什么？为什么伊万……」  
斯洛姆卡教授发出一声叹息，目光垂下去盯着地面。「这的确是非常严重的教学事故，不过当天使用的安全器械绝对没有问题，每一套我都亲自检查过了，我不知道——」  
「为什么？您得告诉我为什么是伊万。」莫德里奇打断他的话，眼珠因为连续两天没能入睡而严重充血，晶亮的浅褐色变成浑浊的灰黄。  
「对不起，莫德里奇先生，请您尽可能冷静点。伊万是我最喜欢的学生之一，没人愿意看到这种事发生。学校很重视，目前看来这是——这是一场意外，如果事故调查小组最终认定是我的原因，我一定会为此付出代价的。会有人对这件事负责，也一定会有赔偿，还有医疗费补助——」  
对方的坦诚终于让莫德里奇稍微镇定下来，他摇摇头，全身脱力地用后背抵着墙，「不，我不在乎。我只要那孩子……活着。我只要一个健康的、完好无缺的伊万。我只要他好好的……」  
他拼命堵住嘴，牙齿深深咬住手背的肉。凌晨时分充满消毒水气味的医院里，莫德里奇又看到手术室门口红色的正在滴血的灯，穿着浅蓝色手术袍的医生冲他们微微低头——我们尽力了，我很抱歉。病床最终被推向黑暗又冰冷的地下室，车轮摩擦地面发出刺耳的噪声。  
他浑身汗水，勉强挪动脚步走到等候区域的沙发旁边。伊万那么怕黑，睡觉时也常常留着灯；他那么害怕死亡，那次轻微的碰擦事故后几乎整整半年不放心卢卡独自出门；伊万又是那么怕分别、怕孤独……而他也深刻记得葬礼的情景，棺材那样窄又那样小，墓穴挖得那么深，太阳一样的金色的伊万怎么能一个人被关在那种阴暗恐怖的地方……明明向石碑上微笑的人保证过，说会照顾他、保护他，让他快乐又幸福地长大……  
莫德里奇终于抱着膝盖缩成一团，发出野兽受伤般低沉而痛苦的呜咽。困乏和恐惧几乎将身体抽干却不能向大脑里注入睡意，他最终还是在药物的帮助下才半睡半醒地合上眼睛。蜷进医院沙发的莫德里奇做了自打有记忆以来最可怕的梦——葬礼上的男孩伸手勾住他的小指，眼眶里转动着晶莹的泪，当时还是个学生的卢卡蹲下身将他搂进怀里，发现黑色外衣早已被浸湿——不是雨水，而是浑身暗红色的血。  
「卢卡，我好怕。」温热而颤抖的呼吸拍打着耳廓，莫德里奇轻轻安抚他的后背……「卢卡，我好怕啊……你在哪？我看不见你……」  
他突然感到怀里的不对劲，用力扳过男孩的肩之后看见他变成一具雪白的骨骼，鲜血从两个黑色的眼窝深处不断涌出。  
「伊万！」莫德里奇尖叫着醒过来。  
第二天他终于见到拉基蒂奇的医生，对方操着生硬的英语向他解释伊万现在的状况——「我们能做的都已经做了，我不能向您保证什么，现在一切都得看这孩子的求生欲。如果他在意识里还在挣扎着想活下来，那希望会非常大；如果相反——」带着圆框眼镜的医生在胸口画着十字，「我能做的也只剩这个。」  
去他妈的上帝——莫德里奇几乎想掐着对方的脖子将他摁进背后的墙上，骂他你是个医生，都这种时候了怎么能寄希望于连自身存在都无法证实的上帝。可最终他只是颤抖地点头，咬着下嘴唇吐不出一个单词。  
莫德里奇贴近玻璃窗，自百叶窗的缝隙里看到病床里的人形和床边各种陌生的机器，无数管子和电线接在他身上，电子屏幕里跳动着生命体征的数据——心跳，血压，血氧浓度……他死命地睁大眼睛盯着那些数据，仿佛只要这样就可以维持着脆弱的数字在安全范围内活动。  
笑容灿烂的大男孩变成了一堆数字和波形，冷冰冰地投影在显示器里。  
医生和护士在身边来来回回，偶尔有人询问他是否需要休息，又或者拿来一些表单让他看。莫德里奇没有将目光移开，只是摇着头小声说谢谢，他不知道自己在门边靠了多久，直到陌生的声音唤起他的意识。  
「请问您就是莫德里奇先生吗？我是、我是伊万的朋友……」  
莫德里奇终于回头看了一眼身侧的人，与此同时全身上下的肌肉都爆发出酸痛。他点着头，脚底一个不稳差点摔倒，自称是伊万朋友的棕发男孩及时伸手扶住他的肩。  
「您看起来太累了。医生说伊万现在情况还算稳定，我们去休息区歇一会儿吧？」他低声劝慰此刻狼狈不堪的莫德里奇，「您可以叫我赫韦德斯。我和伊万是很好的朋友。」  
等再次回到沙发上时他才意识到自己的状况——扔下电话就买了最近的机票从马德里赶来，根本没时间换衣服，运动T恤无数次汗湿又风干，下巴和脸颊的胡子乱七八糟冒出来，头发也粘在一起失去平时的柔软和飘逸。而上次吃饭是什么时候？莫德里奇不记得了，空洞的胃正在一抽一抽地刺痛，不断向脑部发送警告，可他的大脑拒绝提供任何关于食欲的信号刺激。  
「我看到您就知道您一定是莫德里奇先生。伊万很多次跟我们说起过，说您是很好的人，一直照顾他、帮助他。」赫韦德斯咧着嘴笑，可是没说两句眼圈就变得通红。  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「不，我没……我没能……」  
我把他抛下整整三年，当时留给他最后的话居然是故意提起他父母和哥哥的死，故意伤害他，故意逼问他那种混账问题——  
你怕我死吗？  
如果我死了，你要怎么办？  
这世界上大概真的有上帝吧……三年前他说了不能被原谅的话，所以现在必须要接受这种折磨。  
「我们都知道伊万家里发生过的事，可是他看上去真坚强，各方面都很优秀，大家都喜欢他……」  
「从小到大伊万都很受欢迎，无论在老师同学之中，还是打工的咖啡店里的客人和店长。」莫德里奇终于露出一丝笑容，伸手轻轻安抚开始啜泣的男孩的肩膀。「伊万来慕尼黑读大学之后就不和我一道住了，你能告诉我一些他在学校的事吗？如果不耽误你时间的话。」  
「他一直是一个——很真诚、很快乐，并且能用这种快乐影响别人的人……」在男孩同时带着泪和微笑的叙述中，莫德里奇知道伊万一直参加摄影兴趣小组的活动，在上个月的比赛中还拿到创意奖；伊万对待自己喜欢的课非常投入，总是能得到A＋，可不喜欢的限选课反感到连作业都不做，甚至宁愿放弃这门课的学分；伊万以前经常收到女孩或明确或暧昧的表白，不过他总会严肃拒绝并告诉对方自己已经有了喜欢的人，一时间「拉基蒂奇的梦中情人到底是谁」的八卦甚至惊动了全系……伊万喜欢爬山和游泳，也喜欢泡在图书馆里看小说和诗集，他还喜欢背着画夹到处写生，厚厚的速写本里存着许多钢笔画。伊万喜欢小动物，看见学校里的流浪猫忍不住要蹲下来摸两把，而那些早被大学生惯坏、脾气臭得要命的校园宠物在他面前总是翻出肚皮求摸求抱。伊万很热心，从大学二年级开始每周四都会去参加孤独症儿童志愿者的服务，已经坚持了整整两年。伊万认识的人多，朋友也多，无论任何时候请求他的帮忙都会收到笑眯眯的温柔建议，但涉及原则问题伊万又变得比上世纪的教科书更古板……伊万甚至还会做甜点，上次在班级聚餐中轻轻松松地做出堪比甜品店水准的提拉米苏和黄油曲奇，引得一帮女生大呼小叫……  
莫德里奇微笑着认真听，时不时用拇指抹去眼角的泪。对方断断续续的描述和社交网络主页里总是笑容满面的男孩重叠在一块儿，伊万•拉基蒂奇果然还是一点没变。

莫德里奇三十二岁那年秋天去伦敦出差，还抽空去了趟布莱顿与正在那儿开会的达利奇博士简单报告了最近的生活状况和跑去马德里工作的事，却在督导询问起伊万时小心地挑选词句，说学习建筑的大学生总是很忙但还依然会打来电话、他们虽然没有以前住在一起时那么亲密，但关系一直还不错，自己这次回伦敦还打算再去看望教授夫妇。  
最终达利奇的黑眼睛安静地扫视过来，为年轻的心理医生提出建议：「卢卡，我知道你这一年来都很忙。但请记住要和你亲近的人保持来往——无论是你的父母、你妹妹，还是你在国内的同事和朋友，或者伊万。每个人都需要在生活中找到一些固定的人际支点，这是我们的内心和这个世界保持联系的方式。」  
莫德里奇咬着下唇轻微点头，这么多年头一次没有直视督导的眼睛。  
事实上他迟迟没能下定决心要不要再去为伊万的家人献一束花，直至穆里尼奥发来最新的日程、告诉他可以准备返回马德里的机票时，才决定最后再去一次郊外的墓园。  
和伊万的关系已经成了这样，他实在想象不出还有什么资格站在教授面前。  
「对不起。」莫德里奇轻轻放下天竹葵，觉得石碑里的照片也跟着抿紧嘴唇。「可能……我以后没有办法来看您了。」  
「伊万……我——我不知道该怎么解释……他说了很多莫名其妙的话，我不知道为什么会变成这样，我发誓我对他没有——也不可能——我只是想作为监护人好好照顾他……都是我的错，一定是之前做了让他产生什么误会的事，我也不该去慕尼黑。」  
莫德里奇慢慢蹲下身，拨开石碑上覆盖的枯草和落叶。「您也一定不会赞同伊万的想法。我们已经两年没有联系了，虽然我很不放心，但比起再让他误解这样做肯定更好。」  
他当然不会得到任何回应。  
「我没有办法继续照顾他了……对不起。我一直很喜欢这孩子，他聪明、热情，很善良、很勇敢，他——他让人觉得温暖……我已经很久没能——」莫德里奇的手指轻轻抚摸大理石表面的文字，指纹仿佛要亲吻石碑上的姓氏般温柔掠过。「我确实很喜欢他，可是我不能……我发誓我不可能对伊万产生那种感情。」  
他的脚尖麻木到失去知觉，重心不稳地跪坐在地，雨后饱含水分的草坪打湿裤腿。莫德里奇最后一次整理放下的花束，眼睛笔直地对上黑白照片里放射出的严肃目光——「卢卡，坦诚，作为心理咨询师得首先学会对自己坦诚。」  
「我——我不知道……我真的不知道……我当然不能爱他，我承认最开始把他当做创后应激障碍的病人去照顾。那年他才十四岁啊，可是——」  
他张开嘴又闭上，「——我要怎么办？！您没教过我这个……也没人教过我……」  
伊万，你在哪里？现在在做什么？  
疯狂涌出的想念情绪胡乱撕扯着他的胸口和大脑，总是放在贴身口袋里的戒指跟着一跳一跳地疼。莫德里奇许久没有开口，最终垂下头不再看向照片里的人。「我想您不会原谅我了，所以这是我最后一次来看您、还有夫人和德扬。」他嗅到空气里浓郁的香气，鲜艳的天竹葵宛如正在流出鲜血。「我觉得我会去地狱的，所以我们一定不会再见面了。」  
他站起身之前手指再次轻轻抚摸石碑上刻着的文字。  
「对不起，我还是……让您失望了。」  
回到马德里没几天他就收到消息提示——这个在年轻人之中颇受欢迎的社交网络软件他一直没用，但也一直没删，偶尔被马塞洛或者贝尔看到屏幕上的图标还会出言调侃卢卡看不出来你心态真年轻，居然跟那些大学生一样喜欢刷Instagram……  
他偷偷向四周望了望，确定没人关注角落里的自己后深吸了一口气，点开红色的提示。除了伊万不会再有别人……  
「卢卡，我看见你留下的花。你去看我爸爸妈妈了是吗？一定是你，我看到有束枯掉的天竹葵就知道一定是你。」  
「卢卡，他们离开我七年了。」  
「卢卡，你丢下我也有两年了。」  
「卢卡，好久不见。」  
莫德里奇用指尖轻轻触碰屏幕里的单词，仿佛那上面浮现的不是文字，而是一张微微涨红却眼神闪亮的脸。  
从那天开始伊万接连不断地给他发消息，莫德里奇从未回复过，可这不能减少分毫年轻人的热情。卢卡我回家了可是你已经搬走了，卢卡你在哪儿你过得还好吗，卢卡你恋爱了吗结婚了吗，我只希望你快乐和幸福，我现在明白你的意思了。  
等医生判定伊万•拉基蒂奇脱离危险、身上插满各种管子被推出抢救室之后，莫德里奇也终于懂得三年前他将自己抵在墙上时鼻腔里浓重的叹息——如果没有你，我还怎么快乐、怎么幸福？！  
「这孩子送来时血压脉搏都没了，失血量几乎达到全身血液总量的一半，能活下来已经是个奇迹。只是——莫德里奇医生，您应该明白这种程度的缺氧对大脑来说意味着什么。」带着圆框眼镜的医生面色严肃而疲倦，「我们也不确定他什么时候能醒，可能是明天，也可能……对不起，我是说——您得做好这种准备。」他转过身去的时候莫德里奇又看见他在胸口画着十字。  
莫德里奇不愿意、也不允许自己去想医生没有说出来的那种可能性。他给穆里尼奥拨去电话，老老实实向他说明和伊万的关系，以及现在昏迷不醒躺在病房里的状况——「当时具体的情况您可以问加雷斯，他也是伊万父亲的学生……伊万在这个世界上没有别的家人了。我真的需要一点儿时间，您可以为我办理停薪……我需要陪他。至少最关键的这几天我得留在他身边。」  
葡萄牙人在听筒里发出牙疼般的声音，最终同意了莫德里奇提出的无理请求。  
他留在病房里，每天却没有预想中那么多的事情需要做。伊万一直没有醒来，乳白色的营养液直接通过鼻饲管注入胃中，排泄也只需要他定时拧开导尿袋的开关。莫德里奇没有照料过重病的病人，虽然他平时也会被称为医生，可从未见过生命如此不堪和丑陋的一面——呕吐物、软绵绵的任人摆弄的肢体、淤青和水肿、大小便失禁……他突然意识到在死亡面前所有人都赤身裸体地袒露着彻底的动物属性，像实验室里光溜溜的被剥光了全部尊严和骄傲的猴子……  
更多时候他坐在伊万床边，静静望向眼前几年没见的脸孔——总是带着微笑的嘴角不再扬起，总是闪闪发亮的眼睛也不能再睁开，只有随着呼吸上下起伏的金色睫毛轻轻颤抖。他躺在那里面色苍白一动不动，像是被狠狠摔坏的玩具。  
莫德里奇越发地依赖安眠药物，但也有好几次困倦得趴在床沿睡着，双手紧紧抓着他冰凉的手，好像如果不这么做的话伊万就会再次陷入生命危险。醒来时握住的手指在自己体温的作用下开始变得有些温暖，可一旦放开，宽阔的手掌就重新变得苍白而冰冷，莫德里奇忍不住将脸埋进伊万的手心里，鼻梁轻轻蹭过掌心的纹路、拇指和食指侧边的一层薄茧，又或者脑袋轻轻枕在他手臂的文身上。  
「你什么时候回来……求求你……」  
一周之后莫德里奇几乎已经习惯这种趴在床边会令人浑身酸痛的打盹方式，习惯对着空气说一些不会得到回应的话，也习惯见到自称是伊万的朋友前来看望病人的年轻学生们，男男女女都有，所有人都在看到他的瞬间和他打招呼，「嗨，您好，我想您一定是莫德里奇先生，听过很多次，终于见到您啦。」他不禁悄悄埋怨拉基蒂奇到底跟多少人说过关于他的事，等他们走了之后用湿毛巾擦拭对方的脸、动作小心地替对方刮掉乱蓬蓬胡子时忍不住小声开口，「你都跟你的同学怎么说的，为什么他们连我不会做饭都知道……」  
他终于擦干净伊万脸上的泡沫，伸手轻拍他的脸颊。「好了，不怪你。快点回来吧伊万，大家都很想你。」咬着下嘴唇静默片刻，手指又轻轻抚摸过淡色的眉毛，「我也很想你。」  
那天傍晚莫德里奇又开始做独自一人在黑夜里迷路的梦。伊万的呼喊像是从心里传来，还带着轻微的哭腔——卢卡我好怕，卢卡你在哪儿，卢卡我看不见你——  
莫德里奇猛地睁开眼睛，小溪般的汗水在背后乱爬，弄得浑身又粘又痒，他本能地抬手想要遮住床头灯散发的微弱光线，却发现一动不动躺着的病人的食指正松松地勾住自己小指。  
「嗨——」  
他的心脏重重跳动一下，几乎要飞出胸口，缓慢抬头之后看见一双微微弯起的灰绿色眼睛。  
拉基蒂奇的声音沙哑得像是变了一个人，可尾音里欢快笑意还是莫德里奇熟悉的腔调。  
「我现在是在天堂吗？卢卡，天使长得和你一样。」


	35. 6-03 我想去巴塞罗那

莫德里奇主动给拉基蒂奇拨去电话或者发消息询问最近状况时马德里的阳光还带有夏日的余温，微风从窗缝里钻进来四下播散女贞树叶特有的清苦气味，而当伊万告诉他骨折最严重的左腿终于也能够经受住体重和一些不那么剧烈的活动时，少见的薄雪正在从浅灰色天空中不断落下，莫德里奇稍微分神望向窗外——打着转的细小雪花在空中便几乎化成雨水，只有偶尔几块体积较大的雪片掉落在金属扶手或者蒸腾着热气的车前盖上，浑浊的灰白逐渐转为透明的澄澈。街头行人纷纷驻足停留，抬头惊叹或是掏出手机拍下这难得的场景。  
「卢卡？你在忙吗？我是不是打扰你了？」电话那头的声音顿了顿，伊万果然发觉他短暂的走神。  
「没有，现在是午休时间。」莫德里奇收回目光，整个人懒洋洋地趴在办公桌上，用下巴来回磨蹭着胳膊。他喜欢把办公室的暖风开得很足，现在只觉得少许困倦。「我只是在看——外面下雪了。」  
「原来马德里也会下雪？我还以为那里的冬天都很温暖。」  
「几乎不会，」莫德里奇停顿一会儿，「我来这里之后也只见过几次，还都是那种没落在地上就化成水的小雪。」  
「那真好。慕尼黑今年已经下过好几场雪了——」  
「你不是不怕冷的吗？」莫德里奇心头涌出小时候才会有的那种幼稚又恶意的快乐——伊万的声音在耳边抱怨着冬天的风、大雪、湿漉漉的袜子，而此刻他坐在温暖的办公室里，手边还有一杯漂浮着细密奶油的热巧克力。就像他记得——那大概是战争烧到家门口之前的最后一个夏天，格外凉爽和多雨。彼时还不知道恐怖、逃亡、死难为何物的小卢卡待在家中看窗外没带伞的人顶着衣服在暴雨中狂奔，心中无端开心「他们在淋雨而我不用」。莫德里奇大学第三年准备学校辩论赛选题「人生来善良还是生来邪恶」时没来由回想起童年那一幕，忍不住觉得好笑。  
「卢卡？」  
「我在听呢，你注意不要生病了。」  
拉基蒂奇又开始抱怨慕尼黑不仅会下大雪，暴雪间隙的晴天也好不到哪儿去——令人心情好转的阳光总是附赠强烈紫外线。他在病房里窝了小半年以至于皮肤都变得娇气，前几天见阳光灿烂便跑到楼下花园里逗弄不知哪里来的流浪猫，结果猝不及防地浑身脱皮和过敏，搞得他苦不堪言。医生给他开了治疗日光性皮炎的软膏，而熟识的护士则拿他玩笑说拉基蒂奇同学啊你简直比我们女孩子还要娇嫩……  
「我觉得也有可能是对猫毛过敏。要不要改天查个过敏源？」莫德里奇笑着补充。  
伊万的声音比安眠药还管用，他听着听着又开始犯困，但一点儿不想打断对方，也不想挂掉电话。  
「对了卢卡，我打算这几天就回学校准备考试。」  
「嗯？」  
「是这样，一般圣诞节假期之前我们都会有些小考试，算作课程的平时成绩。然后再过一年我就要准备毕业了，所以有些课还挺重要的——」拉基蒂奇好像在担心他不能理解大学里的日程安排，开始向早已离开校园的人仔细解释。  
「你——没问题了吗？」莫德里奇坐直身体拿过热饮料，嘴唇贴上纸杯边缘，「不要勉强自己。我记得他们说你完全恢复过来至少得半年。」  
「嗯，医生现在说我可以出院了。他还说我年轻，身体恢复得比想象中快，连骨头都比普通人长得快。」隔着听筒他觉察到对方的笑意，「还有，医院实在太无聊了。」  
「你可以看书，看电影。」莫德里奇又趴下去，并且这次将脸的下半部分埋在臂弯里，藏起嘴角的笑。  
「我都看了快半年了。我现在只想晒太阳，爬山，去雪地上打滚——再不让我回学校我就要疯了。」  
「好吧，那如果你出院——需要我过去帮忙吗？」  
「不用啦卢卡，我知道你工作忙。只是的确有件事想问问你——」伊万拖长了句子的尾音，声音里含有隐约期盼。  
莫德里奇的眉毛略微扬起，隐隐觉察到对方想说什么不过没揭穿，「你说吧。」  
「你今年圣诞节假期有安排吗？」  
「有。我要整理上个月的两个病例，还得值两天班。所以今年也没有办法回家了，我是说回我父母在扎达尔的家。」  
「哦……那真遗憾。」拉基蒂奇听到他的话之后略微叹气，不过下沉的语调很快上扬，不着痕迹地恢复先前的轻快。「我原先想着如果你有空是否可以陪我去一趟巴塞罗那——」  
「巴塞罗那？」虽然已经在西班牙生活了两年，但莫德里奇对这个城市的了解还仅限于国家德比中红蓝条纹的球队、报纸上粗黑字母的「加泰罗尼亚公投」新闻标题。他不像伊万那样深深迷恋城市的历史、文化和艺术……  
「嗯，没关系的。我可以自己一个人去。」  
见他没有继续补充说明的意思，莫德里奇只好开口询问，「你去那做什么？」  
「当然是去看高迪啊，巴塞罗那是高迪的城市。我想去看修建一百多年还没完工的圣家族教堂，亲手摸一摸米拉公寓那些只属于上帝的曲线，还要躺在居埃尔公园的马赛克镶嵌长椅上晒太阳……」伊万语调里又有了诗人般的抑扬顿挫，莫德里奇眼前几乎立刻浮现出灰绿色眼睛里跃动的点点光芒，「……不过真遗憾你没时间，看样子只能下次再去找你了。」最终所有兴奋的幻想以平淡的语气被总结，再没有更多失态。  
「可是你刚刚出院，刚从那么严重的伤里恢复——」  
「我没事的，我现在最需要的就是户外运动、新鲜的空气和阳光。你放心吧。」  
耳畔一片沉默，伊万没再说话，只有呼吸声一波波地传来。莫德里奇轻轻咬住下嘴唇，「其实……我的确有点担心。」  
听筒里传来一声短暂的轻笑，不过他的声音听起来很是认真。「我早就是成年人了，我们第一次在伦敦见面那年你也就不到二十四岁吧？再过一年我就和那时候的你一样大了卢卡。我保证以后无论做什么事会小心的，不会像上次那样了。」  
莫德里奇像是没听见对方的话，他不知道自己什么时候练出这种语速，「如果只是去巴塞罗那那么近的地方，我可以和你一起——至少我的西班牙语肯定比你好。」  
「真的可以吗？不会太麻烦你吧？」伊万的声音略微抬高，流露出轻微的惊喜与惊讶。  
「当然不会。」  
「那真是太好了卢卡。谢谢你。」  
终于结束通话之后莫德里奇愣了会儿神才继续喝他的巧克力饮料，却忘记这通电话的时间有些漫长，令人愉快的热乎乎甜饮早已冷却。伊万刚才的语气令他觉得恍惚地陌生，明明几个月前在病房里还是和记忆中没什么区别的会脸红害羞的大男孩……  
当时拉基蒂奇虽然醒了，可一刻不歇地开始发高烧，连续说了几天的胡话，差点没把精神已经极度脆弱的莫德里奇逼疯。那些他只在书页上见过的意义不祥的名词——休克、感染、栓塞……一个接一个地砸在他面前，好在求生欲强烈年轻人最终一关接一关地坚持下来。到底是生命力最顽强最旺盛的年纪——莫德里奇听着医生护士们笑着揉伊万的脑袋夸赞他真是个勇敢的孩子，又或者伊万的朋友们挤在病床边吵吵嚷嚷，感觉自己也跟着从地狱爬回人间。  
「卢卡，你陪我好几天了，你……都不用上班的吗？」  
莫德里奇自窗前转过身才发现前来看望他的同学已经回去了。他清了清喉咙，听见自己的声音，「没关系，我请了假。」  
「我不会影响你……吧？」  
「影响什么？」莫德里奇走到床边坐下伸手试探他的额头，再次看着对方的脸慢慢涨红。  
「你的工作，还有你自己的生活。说来你搬走之后我都不知道你在哪里上班……我还以为你再也不愿意理我了呢。卢卡，我从不知道你居然这么固执又绝情——」伊万扁着嘴，灰绿色眼珠里满是责备，说出口的话却又像在克制地撒娇。年轻人的脸孔在未见的三年间没有太大改变，只是比卢卡印象中消瘦许多，脸颊微微向里凹进一些，太阳穴附近还有些快要愈合的擦痕——莫德里奇将这些看作打败死神的奖赏。  
他笑了笑，避开伊万有些委屈又带着些质问的目光。「我现在在马德里，马里奥他们都知道的，他现在也在慕尼黑。我以为你们关系不错。」  
「我知道他来了，可是我不想打扰你。既然你不肯主动告诉我，我也不会去跟你的朋友乱打听——」拉基蒂奇放在床单上的手无意识地握成拳头，脑袋也扭到一边。  
莫德里奇在心底笑出声，也不知道到底谁更固执更孩子气……他抬手去揉对方浅金色的头发，尽管伊万的脑袋上还缠着厚厚的纱布。小心避免触及脑后的伤，卢卡的语气比刚才更轻柔——现在完全不是顾忌有可能会产生什么误解的时刻……  
半个月前在办公室里接到噩耗后浑然不觉地将电话机扯到地上砸坏、凌晨三点冲进医院听着陌生的德语只想站在原地大哭、看到虔诚的主治医生一次次在胸口划十字……在这些所有的瞬间，大脑里长久缠结的患得患失与胡思乱想尽数臣服于死亡的恐惧，莫德里奇浑身上下只剩一个念头——他愿意付出一切拥有的东西去换取他的平安和健康，他愿意做任何事情，只要伊万还能再露出可以驱散阴霾的灿烂笑容。  
「伊万，你没事真的太好了。」

没几天马德里气温回升，又刮了几天冷飕飕的风之后商店里终于开始播放圣诞歌。他们约好在巴塞罗那圣家堂区的一家旅店见面，结果莫德里奇还是被额外的加班延迟行程，最终比原计划迟一天抵达。  
像以前一样伊万住在他隔壁的单人房，莫德里奇先去敲了他的门却发现没人在，便给伊万发过消息之后跑到自己房间冲热水澡。没有什么比令人困乏的旅途之后从头顶流到脚跟的温暖洁净水流更舒服了——他稍微调高水温，在喷水口下尽情擦洗自己，摆弄出各种姿势以便所有不易清洁的角落例如膝盖背面和脚心都能被冲淋干净。尽管这种对待身体和生活环境的极轻微洁癖偶尔也会令莫德里奇感到麻烦，好在这些小癖好始终处于他的掌控之内，没有变成真正的病态。  
等他擦着头发心满意足地走出浴室已经是四十分钟之后，巴塞罗那正迎来它沉静又喧闹的黄昏。莫德里奇刚换完衣服、小心收起一直带在身边的戒指时房门就被叩响，他边咕哝着马上就来边向门口跑，在路过穿衣镜时不由得打量一眼里面倒映出的人——男青年面色看上去有些严肃，眉心中间有浅浅的结，半长金褐色头发的发尾稍微翘起，倒是显出一些活泼的年轻感觉。莫德里奇整理一下额前散乱的碎发又咧开嘴，看到镜子里的人也扯着嘴角露出温柔的微笑。  
挺好的。他跑去开了门，脖子上挂着相机的拉基蒂奇冲他摆手，「卢卡，见到你真好。对了，圣诞快乐。」  
「嗯，圣诞快乐。」  
这是几个月以来第一次看见病房之外的伊万。他裹在一件休闲短款风衣里，恰到好处的收腰设计勾勒出挺拔身形，黑色长裤不知是什么裁剪风格，显得腿又长又直。这幅年轻人本该有的英气模样终于彻底洗掉莫德里奇脑中盘旋不休的噩梦——面色惨白的伊万陷进病床深处，闭着眼睛浑身冰冷，只有胸口的轻微起伏证明他还活着……  
他忍不住想拥抱他，或者双手扳过他的肩膀凑近看那张微笑的脸，好好确认一番这的确是一位健康的强壮的充满活力的拉基蒂奇。  
「你看上去——很不错。这真令人高兴。」  
「当然，我已经完全恢复啦。之前让你担心那么久，对不起。」  
「不必为这种事道歉……」莫德里奇稍微垂下目光望着自己的鞋子。  
伊万的声音从头顶传来，「你又瘦了，卢卡。」  
「有吗？可能最近比较忙……」  
「那，我们去吃饭吧？」拉基蒂奇略微向后退了一步，眨着灰绿色的眼睛发出邀请。「我想你饿了。」  
他点点头，「好。」  
巴塞罗那的冬天理论上会比马德里还要温暖湿润些，地中海气候总是莫德里奇偏爱的那一种——温热的海风，分界暧昧的四季，空气里也似乎总是充满湿漉漉的植物与海洋气息。此刻已是日暮，深紫色的云像是要沉进远处的海里那般翻滚不休。  
莫德里奇低头确认手机里设好的导航，惊讶地发现这一片区域的街道全部都是方方正正的网格——简直像在制表软件里拉出来那样整齐。他们正在走过的这条街道是巨大矩形的一条边，伊万定下的餐厅则隔了几个方块在屏幕的角落里闪着红光。  
「我从来不知道巴塞罗那的城市规划师是这种强迫症。」莫德里奇的视线从屏幕上移开，转头对身边的人说。  
「当然了，建筑师或多或少都有些强迫症——不是你们医学诊断上的那种啦，只是很轻微的。」伊万咧开嘴笑了，双眼在沉下去的暮色中闪闪发亮，「还有些很有控制欲。你知道有个很有名的建筑师叫做柯布西耶吗？」  
莫德里奇摇头，于是拉基蒂奇开始为他讲解雅典宣言和城市规划，又从名为柯布西耶的建筑师说到光辉城市，从昌迪加尔说到巴西利亚……  
他真是一个擅长讲故事的人——莫德里奇原先对这些内容没什么概念，可在伊万绘声绘色的解说之下竟然也对现代主义和城市设计产生浓厚兴趣，又起劲地追问了他几个问题。  
他们一路走一路聊天，不知不觉间竟然完全偏离方向，走到别的区域去了。莫德里奇慌忙掏出导航软件确认，一番搜索之后终于在屏幕远端找到代表他们所在位置的蓝色光点。「我们按照地图往回走吧，不要迷路。」  
「不会的，我很擅长认路和看地图。」拉基蒂奇颇为自信地耸着肩膀，「我昨天在这附近转了个遍，相信我。」  
莫德里奇怀疑地抬头看他一眼，最终还是将手机塞回口袋，「好吧。」  
他真不该听拉基蒂奇的话——看似很有把握的年轻人最终带着他在网格道路里打转，沿着横竖分明的街道一家一家地查看路牌也没能找到目的地。虽然街灯明亮、街上也有些行人来回走动，但莫德里奇还是感到轻微不安。  
「别着急啊，我能找到的——应该就在第二个路口左转——」  
他摇摇头，将散落的一缕头发自额前拨开，却没有停下步伐。  
「卢卡？等等我，别走这么快——我左腿还不太行——」比他步幅更大的拉基蒂奇此刻居然被拉下一小段距离，因为前面的人脚步飞快，用一种几乎可以算是小跑的步速径直前进。  
「卢卡！」伊万终于忍不住拽住他的胳膊。「你怎——」  
「不要！别碰我！」莫德里奇发出一声低沉的惊叫，刚出声他就被自己不同寻常的嗓音惊醒过来般停下脚步，努力做了个深呼吸后望向身边满脸担忧的人。  
「怎么了？放心，这可是巴塞罗那，西班牙第二大城市，又不是什么山区或者原始森林。」伊万的眉毛挤成一团，用一种担心又疑惑的目光看向他。「卢卡？你还好吗？」  
「我——我只是累了。」莫德里奇很快找到自己的声音，并且令念出的句子充满浓浓的真实倦意，「加上有点着急……是我不好。」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，随即做出龇牙咧嘴的怪相，稍微弯腰撑住大腿，「你跑太快了，我的腿还不能——有点痛……」  
莫德里奇的神色显得有些紧张，立刻垂下目光打量他的腿，「抱歉，没问题吧？」  
「没事。啊！卢卡！我看见了！」拉基蒂奇差点儿跳起来，他夸张地挥着胳膊，看起来很重的相机跟着在胸口弹了一下。「是那家店！」  
等他们点单的烤蘑菇、烤虾和海鲜饭都被一一送上来，伊万用甜品单抵着下巴笑着询问莫德里奇想要什么餐后甜点时，他才终于感觉心脏落回胸口。  
「嗯……我今天想吃双球冰淇淋。」  
「你确定？这可是儿童套餐里的耶。」  
「不行吗？」莫德里奇皱起眉头，「其实我很爱吃这个。」  
「不不不，我想不会有问题。」拉基蒂奇招手唤来服务生，用不怎么顺畅的西班牙语加单，「您好，这里再加两份餐后冰淇淋。嗯，对，我要摩卡巧克力，加一份榛仁碎——」他抬起眼睛望向对面的人，稍微偏了偏脑袋用目光询问卢卡想要的口味。  
「我要草莓的。」莫德里奇指着甜品单上粉色的那一款。  
拉基蒂奇稍微抬了下眉毛但没说话，只是冲服务生点头表示感谢。等到他再次抬起脸时已经露出年长者熟悉的笑容，极力推荐烤虾肉和柠檬蒜香白汁的搭配。  
莫德里奇本以为对方会问点什么，可伊万什么也没有问，于是他也就没有说。


	36. 6-04 我们还是朋友吗？

「卢卡，你假期又没回家啊？」贝尔看到他接了杯橙汁之后走到休息区坐在沙发里发呆，忍不住开口询问。  
「嗯？我值班的。」莫德里奇小口抿着无糖果汁，心里升起一些不能像以前一样尽情饮用咖啡的遗憾。「然后顺便整理了一下最近的病例材料，说不定以后用得上。」  
「哦……我记得你以前就不怎么回家。」  
「又不是所有人都和你一样家就在英国本岛。」他轻微反击之后又想了想，「其实假期里我和伊万一道去了趟巴塞罗那，他现在还不错。到底是年轻。」何止不错，活蹦乱跳的年轻人拖着难得休假的莫德里奇在城市里乱逛，以至后者脚心都磨出泡，在床上躺了两天才缓过来。  
贝尔做出一个有些夸张的欣慰表情，左手轻轻拍打胸口。「是吗？那就好。上次那事我真担心他……」  
「伊万？就是你说的卢卡收养过的孩子？」  
莫德里奇睁开眼睛之前就听出了巴西人的声音，刚想回答就被贝尔抢了先，「对，你们都不知道吧，卢卡他一直是个称职的爸爸——」  
「去你的！」他抓起身边一个靠垫砸向贝尔，却在半空中被马塞洛精准拦截。「我的确在克罗地亚办了领养手续，但只签到他成年，所以现在法律上我不再是伊万的监护人。只是我们关系一直不错，所以这次他出了这么严重的事才会来找我——」  
后面几句话是转过脸之后对表情认真的马塞洛说的。  
「嗯，从加雷斯那儿听说了，你们的教授当时出车祸，连带着家人都……我很抱歉。」  
「没事的，都过去很多年了。」  
「说起来当时伊万一直挺粘他，跟他的关系也比我们都好——」贝尔又开始在事实基础上夸张地添加些当事人都记忆不甚清晰的细节，「不过最好笑的是他把这家伙——我们第一次见到伊万是在研究所的咖啡店，卢卡就背对着门口坐着，那会儿他的头发好像比现在还长一点儿——伊万把他当做女生，冲上来叫他——『这位小姐』——」  
马塞洛一口咖啡没含住，噗哧一下喷落在地毯上，莫德里奇赶紧将伸出去的左腿往回收了收。  
「加雷斯——」  
「莫德里奇医生，伊万他现在多大？是在慕尼黑念书吗？还是已经上班了？」  
听到科瓦契奇的声音也加入之后他的脑袋真的开始隐隐作痛。他举起手开始按摩太阳穴，余光却捕捉到熟悉的人影——下一秒穆里尼奥就出现在休息室的圆形沙发前面，硬邦邦的声音念着他的名字，「卢卡，有点事想和你商量。」  
莫德里奇的脊背变得僵硬，他放下仍旧半满的纸杯跟着头发斑白的葡萄牙人走向他的办公室，心虚地揣测对方如此严肃叫走自己的理由——难道还是因为上次停薪请假的事？他也不至于这么小心眼吧……  
结果穆里尼奥只是拿出一堆草拟好的与安联医疗器械厂签订的合同，食指和拇指共同挤压鼻根，「我不该让你出这趟差，不过没有人比你更熟悉慕尼黑那边的事了。」  
「嗯？我确实和那边很熟，也有几个朋友在德国。所以您说的是——」莫德里奇稍微偏过头，明亮的浅褐色眼珠里流露出一些好奇。  
「合同。」穆里尼奥抓了抓短短的头发，扁平的嘴唇一张一合。「还有一些病例整理。」  
莫德里奇好像略感惊讶地睁大眼睛，「只是这些？」他不是一个爱抱怨的冲动的人，可此刻的表情里也写着「既然只是一些文件为什么不找dhl」的困惑。  
「合同直接交给我们在慕尼黑的工作人员，不过关键的是VR模拟器和鲁梅尼格——他们最近加进的联网功能，我不喜欢。你知道的，总有黑客什么的。还有最重要的隐私。噢，见鬼！」  
莫德里奇想起来的确是有这么回事。德国人的野心越来越大，他们不再满足于仅仅停留在用于VR引导与治疗的医疗器械范畴，在VR模拟器的基础上还开发了一系列诸如虚拟旅游、虚拟社交乃至于虚拟教育之类的付费服务。这本来没什么，安联的业务范围本来就很广，可在医疗器械中添加联网的做法实在让人怀疑这家公司到底有没有将本就受到非议的VR引导真正视为医学介入手段。  
「我明白了，我和鲁梅尼格先生打过交道，会和他好好聊聊这事的。」  
「那是个商人。」  
莫德里奇在对方的逼视中感到有些头皮发麻却没有移开视线。「我——我认识他也好几年了——」  
穆里尼奥的冷笑声完全没有掩饰的意味，不过他很快摇头，将一大堆文件塞给莫德里奇。「我知道你愿意去试试。」  
抱着厚厚材料走出办公室时他才猛然回过神，向来脾气很差的葡萄牙人这是把自己当成谈判心理学家去使用了？这可不是场景设计师的本职工作，他也完全没想过学会的技巧会用在这些关于生意或者合同的事情上……可不管怎么说，VR模拟疗法的确是莫德里奇最喜欢的心理学治疗与介入方式——或许自从听过博班演讲之后他就被这种新式治疗迷住了，那句目光闪烁的称赞也潜移默化地加深了他的热爱。  
「卢卡，你真是了不起的人，你制造了许许多多的梦。」  
一周后他来到安联，向前台说明预约后被领到顶层办公室，笑容温和的接待员为他倒了杯柠檬水，说鲁梅尼格先生的会议稍稍拖延了十分钟，请他耐心等待。莫德里奇闲得无聊拿出手机查看邮箱，发现没有新内容又忍不住点开了Instagram。伊万的动态顿时充满视野——虽然由于学业繁忙他已经很少更新，但莫德里奇本身就没怎么关注其他账号，因此挂在他首页的绝大多数内容还是来自即将毕业的建筑系学生。现在社交网络上的拉基蒂奇不再发生活照了，他现在发布最多的是自己的摄影作品，长曝光的星空、阿尔卑斯山脉下的小镇、教堂广场前晒太阳的猫咪，偶尔也有一两张黑白人物肖像……  
莫德里奇已经在心里想好这两天的私人活动：见一下伊万，还有马里奥——同时约见他俩也不是不行，反正大家本来都认识。只是他觉得如果那样做的话一定会被拖去某个营业到天亮的酒吧，他真的不想再喝醉了，除了现在在服用的安眠药不允许之外，酒精和胃袋里的食物残渣混杂在一块儿的酸败气味也令人无法忍受。  
伊万公寓的地址他有，马里奥住在哪儿则不太清楚……也许今晚可以问问……  
莫德里奇本以为会花许多时间在这次与安联医疗器械公司的主席鲁梅尼格的见面上，没想到对方刚看到他就仿佛明白了从马德里赶来的心理医生的意图。  
「我知道你想说什么，这是因为有些不便对你说的情况，公司的决定是董事会集体做出的。」  
「您指的是——」莫德里奇坐在访客沙发里，腰背无意识挺得笔直。  
「嗯……这些案例很有用，我会让开发部经理都过来讨论。马蒂亚斯最近也在做这个，」这两年金发很明显开始变得灰白的主席先生快速翻阅莫德里奇先前交给他的文件。「谢谢你，莫德里奇医生。我对合同没什么意见，伯纳乌一直是安联很重视的合作对象，不过具体的条款还得上会议讨论，我相信不会有问题。」  
莫德里奇的眉头稍微拧起，他发现对方似乎完全不想让自己开口。  
「我们公司的高层管理人员名单都在大厅里，你可以去看看。」  
这又是什么暗号？莫德里奇愣住了，他简直怀疑鲁梅尼格被人暗中监视或者绑架，不过对方很快抬起头露出一个疲倦的笑容——这似乎也是他第一次见到德国人嘴角上扬——「不管怎么说我现在还是主席。只是一些内部情况……确实不方便以这种身份对你说。请你理解。」  
莫德里奇的好奇心一下子就被点燃。等他向鲁梅尼格告别、走出办公室又冲出电梯，终于明白对方到底在暗示什么。  
他在去伊万公寓的电车上也一直搜索着董事长赫内斯两年前偷税入狱的新闻，还有他和鲁梅尼格之间关于业务发展的分歧和暗中较量，不久前刚刚出狱、回到安联……看来他们的设备合作方近来也不像想象中那么太平。  
一路上看完各路媒体的采访和报道，莫德里奇跳下后门的时候只觉得大脑一片混乱，他对这种商业上的博弈毫无兴趣，也对商场阴谋没什么概念……他唯一关心的只是VR模拟器和心理治疗，可是鲁梅尼格刚才的表情绝对称不上乐观。  
算了，这些问题是他一个小小的心理医生没法插手的。莫德里奇不再去想工作上的事，专心按照地址寻找伊万与同学合租的公寓——这次他小心地全程导航，看见浅蓝色的街牌时终于松了口气。时间还早，他觉得拉基蒂奇这种准毕业生不会这么快回家，便跑到街对面的咖啡店点了份简餐填肚子。慕尼黑对莫德里奇而言并不陌生，他用果汁冲下嘴里的火腿吐司，目光望向远处的喷泉和水池，几个孩子正在那里打打闹闹，发出的笑声惊动了正在广场上散步的鸽子，它们哗啦一下全部冲上蓝天。伊万总爱买一包玉米粒然后抓在手里引来鸽子试图拍照，他也会掰一块正在咬的香肠，分给凑过来蹭他裤脚的猫咪……  
天空从淡青色变成灰紫，街上亮起点点橘红的光。莫德里奇将账单和小费压在餐碟下面，冲服务员轻微点头之后推开咖啡店的门，走向街对面的公寓。  
伊万还是没有回来，敲门也没有任何回应，莫德里奇只好坐在四楼房间门口的一只旧纸箱上继续等着，时不时路过住客投来怀疑的目光，他尴尬地卷着发尾用德语费劲地解释说自己从西班牙过来找朋友。可能他的外表看起来纯良无害，也可能是带有口音的德语更能令人信服，那些面露疑惑的邻居们最终都点点头，不再过多纠缠这个背着双肩包的游客。  
莫德里奇等到十点才开始隐约觉得情况不对，伊万该不会跑到哪个酒吧去玩了吧……血液里那点监护人的责任感暂时地压制了逻辑，他几乎已经忘掉拉基蒂奇快要从大学里毕业，早就不是需要保护和照顾的对象。  
他最终拿起手机拨出伊万的号码，长号音响了三下后对面传来带了点惊喜的声音，「卢卡？有事吗？」  
通话背景音里没有摇滚乐或是喧哗的人声，也没有其他噪音。莫德里奇突然反应过来他其实早已没有管教对方的权力，可电话正处于接通状态，总不能什么也不说。「嗯——伊万，那个，你——你最近是不是学习很忙？」  
拉基蒂奇明显愣住了，「——是有点，不过你怎么突然问起这个？」  
「我……我是说——」莫德里奇一不小心咬到自己的舌头……  
「你怎么了？没事吧？喂？」  
他看着屁股下面的大纸箱突然灵机一动，「伊万，你搬家了吗？」  
「搬……没有啊。我好好搬家做什么？」  
「其实——我正在慕尼黑出差，想顺便来看看你。可是等到现在你也没回来。」  
「等等，你、你在慕尼黑？还去了我的公寓？」  
「嗯，对不起。我应该事先和你商量一下的。」莫德里奇老实道歉，这一点的确是自己考虑欠缺，只想着伊万的公寓不远，却没想过他晚归或者外出调研之类的可能性。  
「呃，那个，其实……该说对不起的是我。」  
莫德里奇的眉毛略微抬高。  
「卢卡，我现在——不在慕尼黑。」拉基蒂奇深深吸了口气，「圣诞假期之后我就向系里提交了交换申请，我们学校有这种交流项目……」  
「所以你现在——」  
「我在巴塞罗那读我的最后一个学期。」  
莫德里奇花了好久才找回自己的声音，而在这期间对面的人也没有说话。「巴塞罗那……那应该也在西班牙的。」  
「对，这是中学地理的内容。」伊万轻轻笑了一下。  
莫德里奇的嘴角跟着扯了扯，却完全笑不出来，「你怎么没告诉我？我们离得那么近。」  
其实也不是很近。马德里位于伊比利亚半岛的心脏位置，而巴塞罗那则是永远不安分的加泰罗尼亚首府，像面朝地中海的翅膀。  
「我怕啊卢卡。我怕你生我的气。」  
「好好的为什么要对你生气？」旅途的疲惫突然向莫德里奇涌来，他的手指开始无意识地抠纸箱上并列一排的圆圆的洞。  
伊万依旧自顾自地说着，「我怕你讨厌我，怕你觉得——觉得我又有了什么恶心的下流想法。」  
「你在胡说什么啊……我没有——」  
「这段时间我总想到三年前对你说的话，我觉得很抱歉，那时候真的什么也不懂……让你为难了。我以后再也不会这样了。你忘掉那些话好吗？对不起。」  
「我——」莫德里奇张着嘴却发不出声，他没想到对方突然对三年前的事道歉。  
可伊万不需要感到歉意，该说对不起的人明明是——  
拉基蒂奇语调轻快甚至带着微微上扬的调侃，仿佛在叙述一件真正过去了的、不会再产生任何悸动与波动的往事。「我本来以为这辈子都见不到你了，要不是上次从塔楼摔下来……我怕万一又把你气走，那下次大概只有死了你才会来见我最后一面吧。」  
「别胡说！」  
「你现在不讨厌我了吧？」  
「我……怎么会讨厌你。」  
「所以你呢？」  
「我——我什么？」  
听筒里的语速突然变快，「关于三年前的事你真的不想对我说点什么吗？我确实不该自以为是地说那些冒失的话，是我不好。可你呢？你那样对我就一点儿没错吗？」  
「不——」  
「不要说我们之前像家人一样亲近，就算普通朋友也不能这样一声不吭地走掉，卢卡，这太伤人了。」  
「我知道，对不起。我也一直觉得很抱歉……包括提到你家人的那些，我很后悔——」  
「听着，我早就不怪你了，但你得知道你当时的做法是不对的。你可以拒绝，但你不应该那样伤害我，也不该不告而别。这根本就不是解决问题的办法。」拉基蒂奇吸了下鼻子，嗓音终于变得平缓，「而且，真是很痛的……」  
「伊万……」  
「好啦，都过去啦。所以我们——现在还是朋友对吗？」  
莫德里奇轻轻点头，舌尖用力抵住上颚说不出一个单词。他觉得自己正在陷进纸箱，陷进地面。  
「喂？卢卡？」  
「嗯，当然。」一直坐在纸箱上来回晃动双腿的人停下动作，稍微咳嗽一声，目光慌乱地寻找自己的鞋尖。  
「那太好了。」伊万的声音带着浅浅的笑意，听上去遥远极了，「对了卢卡，现在天这么晚，你要是没车回旅店的话就住在我那吧。我的舍友在跟教授做毕业设计，家里没人。我是打算下个月再回来退租，所以床铺什么的还留着，热水和暖气应该也能用……」  
莫德里奇跳下纸箱，觉得自己应该出言拒绝，可最终还是点着头按照伊万的指示在门口地垫下面找到备用钥匙。  
「你一定累了，愿意的话就在我房间休息吧，晚安。」拉基蒂奇说完便挂断电话，只留下空荡的忙音。  
他又凝视一会儿手中的钥匙，拧开房门轻手轻脚地走进去。  
伊万的房间是客厅左手边这间稍小的，莫德里奇推门后没能适应四下一片漆黑，伸手在墙上摸索，终于摸到一个凸起的开关，明亮的白炽灯「啪」地一下亮起，金发的访客这才观察清楚室内的状况。窗子下方是一张式样简单的办公桌，几本书和一沓蓝色的建筑图纸散乱地放在桌上，台灯的插头已经被拔了出来。莫德里奇走过去用指尖轻轻抹过桌面，摸到一层极浅的浮灰，他捻着手指试图搓掉灰尘，垂下目光时恰好看见床铺上枕头旁边有个被遮住一半的亮闪闪的东西。  
伊万总算是记得把床单整理得平整，地板上也没有散落着脏袜子。莫德里奇获得稍许安慰，坐在床边好奇地拽出枕头下露出半截的亮晶晶物件——是他之前送的圣诞礼物，玻璃球内封存着笑容满面的男孩，伸出手比着V字。他忍不住笑了，手里用了点力晃动水晶球，令男孩的帽子和肩膀上都落满雪花，白色碎屑纷纷扬扬地旋转飞舞，仿佛三月底开始回暖的慕尼黑再次降下白茫茫大雪。  
伊万……  
莫德里奇打开伊万的衣柜，果然在他说的抽屉里找到干净浴巾和睡衣，去浴室冲澡之前他不住多打量几眼大学男生的衣服——当季的薄外套和衬衫似乎都被带走了，静静挤在衣橱里的只有毛衣、冲锋衣和几件夏天穿的T恤，其中一件是极其扎眼的粉色，令莫德里奇忍不住稍微皱起眉头，开始怀疑这又是什么年轻人中间他不知道的新时尚。他刚想拉上门，又看见衣架另一端挂着几条没解开的领带，基本都是深色系的，藏青，黑灰，墨绿……莫德里奇轻轻抚摸一下平整的领带结，忽然意识到伊万把它们系好了放在这儿是为了往脑袋上一套就能用，就像自己教他做的那样。  
他慢慢地笑了，然后抬起手紧紧捂住嘴巴。  
莫德里奇那晚没有借助氯硝西泮，皱巴巴枕头上的气味代替了这两年来他一直在服用的强力安眠药。伊万好像到现在都没有开发出关于沐浴乳的新趣味——年长些的监护人将脸埋进枕头里嗅到熟悉的薄荷柠檬的香气，似乎还有一点少年金色短发上残留的阳光气息……  
窝在被子里裹着明显大一码睡衣的身体稍微动了动，于是更多属于伊万的味道在身侧涌流，莫德里奇深深地大口呼吸，忍不住将枕头抽出来抱在怀中，侧卧着缩成一团。  
他很快陷入睡眠，并且掉进一个散发着淡淡柠檬气味的梦境。一双湿润的灰绿眼睛从暧昧又情色的角度望向他，眼角泛起隐约的粉色，紊乱的灼热气息扑打着他身下的男性器官。一种异样的触感冲向大脑，梦的主人开始抓着对方的短发，在柔软的口腔粘膜和灵活蠕动的舌头裹动下胡乱顶撞，直至一阵笨拙的吮吸令他再也忍不住射了出来。  
刚睁开眼睛莫德里奇就知道情况不好，一种异于晨勃的恶心粘湿感涂满下身。他一动不动躺着望向屋顶的灯管，只觉得自我厌恶源源不断地涌出，像海水般将他淹没。身下如此恶劣地脏污狼藉，可薄荷柠檬的气味闻上去依然纯净和纯洁。  
莫德里奇狠命咬破了嘴唇，撕裂的痛楚令他浑身发抖，嘴里的血倒流进喉管里呛得连连咳嗽和反胃，尚未消退的湿滑的晨勃又让弓着腰冲向浴室的身影显得滑稽而悲哀。他将冷水龙头拧到最大冲洗自己，冻得瑟瑟发抖后又抱着窄小的洗脸池开始呕吐，试图掏出这副表皮下面被理智和尊严判定为肮脏下流的全部欲望。


	37. 6-05 El Clásico

「卢卡，我下个月想去你那——」  
「可我记得你上次来的时候说模型完全没搞定。」明明只是打电话，莫德里奇还是心虚地垂下目光盯着他的晚餐，仿佛要避开对面投射过来的视线。  
「是因为有很一件重要的事。」  
他感觉呼吸开始颤抖，心跳重重敲打着胸腔，「嗯？」  
「当然是——这赛季的最后一场国、家、德、比。」  
「哦——」  
「别告诉我你居然忘了。」  
「当然没有，我怎么会忘。」  
「那，我们一起去看吧？马德里的球场——你可比我熟悉多了。」拉基蒂奇的声音略微扬起，像是在轻轻笑出来。  
莫德里奇知道他完全可以拒绝这样的邀请，用一些工作忙或者最近太累的理由，伊万也不会像以前那样闹起别扭，最多带着笑叹息一句那真遗憾卢卡，然后若无其事地说完下次见之后切断通话。  
在西班牙做毕业设计的拉基蒂奇偶尔给他拨来电话汇报一下生活，也偶尔来马德里拍照或者做调研，周末发信息问莫德里奇要不要去喝酒。就像他说的那样，我们还是朋友吧卢卡？  
这世界上是不会有人刻意回避朋友的。  
他咬着下嘴唇，目光在叉起的一团面条上打转。「可我从来不会支持客队，更别提——」  
「是吗？那真巧，我也是。」与莫德里奇此刻的认真相比，伊万的声音听起来有点狡黠的意味。  
他坚持说完，「我肯定会买球门后面的座位。」  
「哦——真看不出来你是这么狂热的马德里球迷。」  
此刻拉基蒂奇的声音只令他觉得烦躁，「对，如果你一定要跟我去的话，恐怕不得不忍受一些东西。比如我们会骂人，会唱歌——我确定那不是你乐意听到的内容。」  
「没关系卢卡，我不是你那样的狂热足球爱好者。我只是想——」他停顿片刻，「在现场感受一下国家德比的气氛。」  
「你没在巴塞罗那的球场感受过吗？」  
「显然没有啊，我才来没多久嘛……没赶上去年十月份的德比。」伊万的声音认真而无辜，「卢卡，你怎么了？难道你在生气我没有和你支持同样的球队？不至于吧……」  
「当然不会！」  
「如果你不愿意和我一起去也可以直说的，我再约别人，没关系。正好我有个朋友也是马德里人——」  
莫德里奇终于放下叉子，将几乎没动的晚餐推开。「我没有不愿意。」  
「那我先订票了？你喜欢的那个位置恐怕得早点儿买才行。」  
莫德里奇在日历上用红笔圈出的日期逐渐逼近，不过伊万比那更早就发来消息：「我到马德里啦，这两天打算去拍点照片。订的旅馆离你的公寓不远，有空会去找你。」  
他拿起手机慢慢输入：「你住在哪儿？如果来的话记得提前和我说。」  
……  
「你大概什么时候会来？」  
……  
「需要用车吗？想去哪儿我可以送你。」  
……  
敲下的文字又被逐一删去，最终静静躺在对话栏里内容只有短短一行——「注意安全。」  
莫德里奇发出消息之后取下中指的戒指，看了两眼又将它收进抽屉角落里的小盒子。过去这么久戒指表面已经稍微氧化发黑，不再像几年前一样银光闪闪。内侧的彩色条纹倒还是一如以往地鲜艳，他甚至偶尔觉得自己的手指会被充满光和热的戒指烫伤。  
在约好的地铁站出口等拉基蒂奇时他无意识地摸过中指根部一圈极浅的痕迹。以后还是不要戴在手上了吧，虽然这样不容易弄丢，可总引来好奇的追问不说，戴久了也会留下印子和总是抚摸自己左手中指的习惯。  
莫德里奇开始打量车窗外的街道，形色匆忙的人们正从繁忙的出口涌出，仿佛钢铁怪兽张开嘴吐出一波波的人流，关于戒指和伊万的杂乱想法在看到人群中格外扎眼的拉基蒂奇本人的瞬间被远远甩开，脑子里只剩下「wtf我就知道这家伙不能相信」的恶狠狠咒骂。  
他怎么把他的话当了真？  
——「我不是你那样的狂热球迷。」  
——「我只是来感受一下国家德比的氛围。」  
既然这样说过，那么此时此刻脖子上挂着相机、一颗金色的脑袋来回转动、身上穿着红蓝两色条纹球衫后背还背着一个巨大鲜艳的黄色数字的人……是谁？！  
莫德里奇快速按了下喇叭，与此同时伊万转过头，笑容满面地向他的车走来。  
「卢卡，好久没见啦，天气越来越热了。」  
「嗯。」莫德里奇放下手刹，点火，发动车辆。他用余光看到坐在副驾驶里的人用手掌不断扇风，又将车窗打开到最大，伸出半条胳膊似乎想要用窗外的风为身体降温。  
「把手拿进来，如果你以后的人生还需要它的话。」  
「……哦。」伊万的脸已经变成煮熟的虾的颜色，不过莫德里奇相信这只是由于气温。他唇边的线条又紧了紧，最终放得缓和。  
汽车的主人伸手按了冷风开关后提醒对方，「我要关窗了。」  
「好……卢卡，你今天不开心吗？」  
「不，只是太热了。」莫德里奇知道自己在答非所问，他依然没有调转正脸好好地看着那双灰绿色的眼睛。  
眼角看到伊万垂下头显出少许的孩子气，「你怎么都不看我一眼……好久没见了嘛。」  
「别闹，我在开车。」他目光平视前方，手指暗暗抓紧方向盘。「安全带。」  
拉基蒂奇侧身用安全带绑好自己再度开口，「是不是我的衣服……让你不高兴了？我发现了——刚才走在路上真的……唔——」  
「……」  
莫德里奇在下一个路口驶入左转道，而车载导航仪上体育场的位置分明在右侧闪着光。  
「啊，你要去哪儿？我们不能提前进球场参观一下吗？」  
「离比赛还有七个小时，如果你今晚还想完整无缺离开球场的话，我建议你换一件衣服。」莫德里奇面无表情地总结。「先回家，如果我的衣服你穿不上，得带你去买新的。」  
拉基蒂奇挠着头，露出不好意思的微笑，「我包里确实没换洗衣服。」  
莫德里奇手腕抖了一下。他从来不是暴躁和崇尚武力的人，可是现在真的很想把伊万的头壳切开来看看里面装了什么——穿了一件对手的球衣坐在主场球迷中间看比赛？他到底在想什么？  
他是故意的吧……  
他们回到莫德里奇租下的公寓，这里离他上班的地方很近，讲求效率的心理医生总是不愿意在通勤上耗费太多时间，他坚持认为用较高的房租换取更多个人时间绝对是合算的交易。  
「卢卡，原来你家这么大啊……比我们以前在萨格勒布的时候还要大。」  
刚进门伊万就忍不住发出感叹。莫德里奇看出他平静的外表下正在努力克制用好奇目光四下打量的冲动，心底忽然松动许多。  
「并没有，只是你住学生公寓太久了。」他走向冰箱，取出一罐冰镇苏打水扔给正在不断抹汗的年轻人，「浴室在那边，先去冲个澡，然后试一下衣服。」莫德里奇审视他的目光像是在打量超市冷柜中酸奶的配料表或者豌豆罐头的保质期。  
伊万拉开铝罐的拉环向下看了看身上几乎汗湿的球衣，咧着嘴角笑了，「你像个——那个词怎么说来着？真正的马德里主义者。」  
突然想跟人吵架，他有充足而直接的理由和眼前穿着红蓝条衫的家伙吵架。莫德里奇的大脑里无端跳出幼稚的恼火，可同时他也知道如果这世界上存在自己最不擅长应对的事情，「同他人争执」绝对可以获取一个提名，搞不好还能排进前三。  
这点反常的愤怒恐怕是被他的西班牙同事传染了不知从何而来的脾气，当然也可能今天太热，点燃了血液里一些莫名的情绪。  
莫德里奇张开嘴又闭上，最终说出口的句子甚至比刚才回家路上的更轻柔。「快去洗澡，你简直像刚从游泳池里爬出来似的。脏衣篓在水池下面，短裤先搓一遍再放进去。我给你拿干净的浴巾和换洗衣服。」  
「你又不是不知道，我一直是怕热的嘛。」伊万终于放下冷饮笑着走向浴室，「谢谢你卢卡。」  
莫德里奇将干净的浴巾和短裤轻轻放在洗手间门口的矮柜上之后回到卧室，坐在床边发呆。断断续续的水声就在一墙之隔，他必须花费相当大的努力才能阻止自己去幻想沾满水雾的冲淋间玻璃拉门后隐约浮现的人形轮廓。  
金发的房主忍不住冲出卧室给自己也取了一听冰镇饮料，将冰凉的金属罐贴上脸颊以消散热气。今天实在闷热得反常，晚上参加比赛的球员们怕是要吃点苦头了……他放下苏打水望向不断沿着罐壁滑落的水珠，脑中突兀地浮现包裹在湿透球衣中汗流不止的年轻身体。  
水声终于停下，伊万用毛巾擦着脑袋走出浴室时莫德里奇正在小口啜饮易拉罐里的苏打水。「卢卡？你的卧室是哪间？」  
莫德里奇终于回过神，看到拉基蒂奇只穿了一条黑色的平角裤站在面前，虽然肩上松松地披着一条浴巾可胸腹依旧无法完全被遮住，自晃动的浴巾边缘可以看到腹部也有一些青黑色图案……他转开目光，手里抓着半罐汽水领着伊万走进卧室。  
事实证明拉基蒂奇确实是无法套进他的衣服了。哪怕莫德里奇对宽松款式的偏好没有改变，可并不意味他愿意穿着比自己的号码多出两个X的衣服出门上班。  
「你上半身比我瘦太多了，肩膀也很窄……所以你的衣服——我可能穿不上。」伊万第五次拽着紧绷的T恤时终于无奈耸肩，然后再次脱得只剩底裤。依然不死心在衣橱深处翻找的莫德里奇忍不住用余光打量他微微隆起的胸肌和腹肌——这家伙身材还真是好，估计平时也有注意在锻炼吧。  
光裸着上半身的伊万挤过来，「卢卡，没关系的，那些球迷又不会吃了我。」  
「如果你穿着之前那件——我向你发誓他们会的。」莫德里奇努力将全部注意力集中在衣柜里，却依然无法控制渴求着更多信息的感官——凑近的热度，低低的呼吸声……幸好这时他瞥见压在牛仔裤下面的白色一角，用力将它扯出来。  
「有了。」  
拉基蒂奇退后两步，眉头很明显地皱起来，「这是什么？」  
「前两年欧冠夺冠的纪念衫。」莫德里奇说得轻描淡写，顺手将衣服抖开，上面只有一些涂鸦数字和大耳朵杯的形状。「当时我能穿的号卖光了，又实在很想买一件做纪念，只好挑了大码的，估计你穿没问题。」  
「可是——」  
「没什么，这上面没有队徽，也没有球员的名字和号码。」他耸耸肩，将衣服塞给对方，「这不是马德里的球衣，只是一件——普通的T恤。」  
「哦，普通的T恤，好吧，普通的庆祝欧冠夺冠的T恤——」伊万嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，不过还是顺从地展开衣服，套进脑袋和手臂。他拉了拉衣服下摆，抬起眼睛打量穿衣镜中的自己，果然尺码完美匹配。  
「我不要穿这个。」  
「不行。」  
「你怎么能这样！」  
「你必须穿这个去。」  
「如果我说就是不穿呢？」  
「那你什么也别穿，反正今天这么热，看上去也不会觉得奇怪。」莫德里奇只觉得血往脑袋里涌。  
伊万难以置信地睁大眼睛，「你……你是故意的。」  
莫德里奇的好胜心开始涌现，不知为什么他今天就是想和对方幼稚地吵一架，「说得好像你穿那种衣服来马德里就不是故意的一样。」  
伊万的目光再次从穿衣镜上移开，「今天真的心情不好吗？是不是最近又忙着加班？抱歉，是我不好，不该缠着你让你陪我。」  
莫德里奇双臂抱在胸前，略微抬头打量套着白色T恤的年轻人。金色短发乱七八糟地支棱着，而被热水浴蒸得有些湿润的灰绿色眼睛一眨不眨地望过来，充满认真的歉意。  
所有孩子气的愤怒像是从破皮的足球里泄露干净。「不，我没有生气……」  
「真的吗？可是你——」拉基蒂奇又向他迈出一步，「你今天一见面就像是在和我赌气。为什么？因为我和你支持不同的球队？因为看到了你不喜欢的球衣？我很少——不，我好像从没见过你这样……」  
「这都是你的错觉。」莫德里奇稍微侧身拿起没喝完的饮料放在嘴边。消暑的冷饮已经变得温热，不好喝了……「别闹了，晚上就穿这件衣服去。」  
「闹脾气的人明明是你，卢卡。」拉基蒂奇走过来，像是安抚小孩那样亲昵揉了揉对方的头发。  
莫德里奇睁大眼睛地愣在原地，任由已经高出大半头的拉基蒂奇在自己很是得意的金褐色长发上来回抚摸，直到对方放开手他还维持着原先的姿势无法动弹，像是剧烈受惊而陷入僵直状态的小动物。  
伊万笑了笑，「原来你在紧张啊。怎么，对你的马德里——那么没有信心吗？」他意有所指地抬起下巴，望向床上一件白底印着浅蓝色背号的球衣，「我想你晚上愿意穿这个。好啦，去洗个澡，然后休息一下，距离比赛还有好几个小时呢。我会好好穿着这件衣服的，你别生气啦。」  
年长的一方好像真的在对方低声劝慰中失掉累积的脾气，他几乎无意识地边点头边走进浴室，乖乖听从伊万的建议洗了个痛快的热水澡，用吹风机吹头发时闻到隐约的食物香味。莫德里奇对着镜子最后一次拨弄额前的一缕碎发，又整理好压皱的领口。  
「我看到有剩的墨鱼面就做了这个，可惜冰箱里没有芦笋……」伊万总是能用冰箱里那些灰头土脸、和房主相看两厌的食材做出令人惊叹的美味成品。莫德里奇看了他一眼又很快垂下目光，大拇指在叉子把手的那端无意义地绕圈，「谢谢你。」  
「试试看，没时间去买新鲜海鲜，我怕冷冻的虾和鱿鱼不好吃。」伊万的目光有些期盼，也有些紧张。  
「怎么会。」莫德里奇叉起面条送进嘴里。哪怕最普通的面，在他那里做出来也总比自己弄的好吃……  
那天晚上球赛的细节莫德里奇已经有点记不清了，只记得他没有和别人一道唱歌、吹口哨或者谩骂，那场比赛也比任何一场他去过的球赛都更安静。穿着白色T恤的拉基蒂奇坐在他身侧，时不时举起相机抓拍，又或者皱着眉头啃起指甲，偶尔转过脸望向身边的人，于是莫德里奇避开他的视线，装作正在观察伊万头顶上方的大屏幕。  
周围充满热水沸腾般的声响，可是一切又都无比地宁静与静默。有那么一瞬间莫德里奇觉得整个世界都离他们远去，偌大观众席的中央只剩下伊万一个人，认真低头摆弄相机、更换镜头，然后用专业得不亚于媒体记者的架势记录着球场上的所有瞬间。有时候他站起身大声吼叫或者做出人浪，脸颊因为激动和高温染上浅浅的绯红，细小汗珠顺着鬓发滴落。而这一切都是安静的、缓慢的、耐心的，像一段只为他一个人播放的无声影片。  
比赛结束后莫德里奇先将有些丧气的客队球迷送回旅馆，再驱车返回自己的公寓。汗湿的白色球衣被扔进脏衣篓，和伊万那件令他无端恼火的红蓝条纹球衫亲密地挨紧，袖口甚至缠在一块儿。  
拉基蒂奇的电话就是这个时候打进来的。  
「卢卡，谢谢你今天陪我看球。」  
「没事……」  
「今天你们赢了，你现在不紧张了吧？」  
莫德里奇蹲在洗手间的地上，将衣服一件件塞进洗衣机。「不……我也没那么在意比赛。」  
「我发现了……你今晚都没什么精神。等等，你该不会生病了吧？」对面的声音突然带上点慌张。  
「没有。」莫德里奇扯了下嘴角，轻轻抓起伊万的巴塞罗那球衫，「你的衣服还在我这里，走之前记得来拿。」  
「好。」  
「……」  
「卢卡，你下周还有空吗？」  
「怎么了？你先说说看。」莫德里奇依然蹲在地上瞪着空掉的衣篓发呆。  
「有没有兴趣来看一下夏天的圣家族教堂？」  
「嗯？」  
「上次我们去参观是冬天，玩得也很匆忙。」拉基蒂奇的声音听起来还是平稳极了，是一种令卢卡感到愤恨的平稳语调——「我下周要跟教授在那儿做个调查项目，可以去一些暂时不对外开放的展区。所以如果你有空的话……」  
就连对教堂建造艺术一无所知的莫德里奇也在伊万的讲解下懂得了哥特式教堂怎样利用飞拱和飞扶壁承重，从而解放了厚重的外墙，最终创造出轻盈又纤细、仿佛能引导人的灵魂升入天国的哥特风格。而圣家族教堂大概又是所有哥特教堂中最特别的一座——莫德里奇第一次踏进内部的时候只觉得自己进入一片广阔的雨林，束柱如同被藤蔓缠绕的树干，头顶上的肋拱则像极了天南星科植物膨大的花苞。阳光穿过玫瑰窗落下的斑斓投影令莫德里奇想起东南亚湿润森林中的小昆虫，薄翼尖端闪着粉紫色的光。  
「直线是人间的，而曲线属于上帝。」  
走在他身边的拉基蒂奇表情那么认真，为他解说高迪的风格、哥特艺术和宗教的关系……五彩光线在他的短发和睫毛上流动。那天他没带相机而是用了速写本和钢笔，时不时停下脚步低头在纸上涂涂抹抹，笔尖流利地喷吐着墨水线条，勾勒出优雅的飞拱或者精美的玫瑰花窗。  
莫德里奇抬头望向伊万抿嘴的专注表情，终于深刻认同与相信他说的都是真的。  
「卢卡，我早就不是孩子了。」  
他感到脚趾变得麻木，只好慢慢靠着墙壁坐下来，高迪令人惊叹的曲线融化消失，头顶只剩白炽灯的光。  
「我确实很喜欢那教堂，不过下周我可能要加班……」  
「那好可惜。」  
「伊万——对不起。」  
拉基蒂奇的轻笑听上去比之前任何一次都刺耳。「这有什么好道歉的？我知道你一直都挺忙。我也只是正好想起这事，就顺便问问你是否有空，没关系，以后一定还有机会。」  
「嗯……你要注意安全。」  
「我知道啦。那，晚安了卢卡。」  
「好。」莫德里奇等了几秒钟，直至对面先切断电话。  
他放下手机抱着膝盖缩成一团，瓷砖的凉意渗进后背和屁股，令人觉得白天的闷热不过是幻觉。  
莫德里奇望着兀自转得欢快的洗衣机，透过圆形视窗能看到白色和红蓝条的球衣正随着水流旋转又交缠，亲密得像是在跳一支无声的华尔兹。


	38. 6-06 你是我的星星

莫德里奇看着坐在对面的稽查委员会官员冲自己点头，然后用铅笔在纸上勾画着一些内容。  
「谢谢您，克劳斯医生。」他听见自己的声音回荡在会议室里。  
「不用，这是我的工作。」更年长的中年谢顶男性笑了笑，将手里的纸张拢齐。「莫德里奇医生，我想您的年度基础考核不会有问题。恭喜您，再过两年就可以拿到长期咨询师资格证了。」  
「谢谢，我会继续把这份职业当做我最重要的事。」  
「达利奇博士说他在会客室，如果您有任何需要的话——」  
莫德里奇轻微点头，「当然，我确实有事要和他说。我也有好几个月没见过他了……」  
持有心理咨询师执照的年轻医生必须每年接受证书颁发部门的基础会谈与考核，以确认自身还能够胜任这份工作。莫德里奇不是没听说过缺乏经验的心理咨询师在工作中接受了太多负面情绪却无法及时调整自己，这种时候他们的执照会暂时被吊销，更资深的督导也会及时进行介入和会诊，直至再次通过考核和专家评定才能重新取得医师资格。  
虽然他现在的工作并不需要直接参与治疗或者引导的全过程，但莫德里奇坚持每年都续约他的医师执照。这些年的考核结果始终保持平稳，他也始终被其他人称呼为「莫德里奇医生」，偶尔克罗斯们忙不过来，VR场景设计师还会被分派几个别人都感到头疼的孩子——毕竟莫德里奇当时最拿手的是发展心理学……  
他轻轻敲了下走廊尽头会客室的门，听见温和的声音说「请进」后走进去。  
「博士，好久不见。」莫德里奇看到坐在沙发里皱着眉头来回翻阅西班牙语报纸的人，悄悄压下嘴角的笑。  
黑发的年长督导终于放弃与陌生语言的报纸搏斗，胳膊肘撑在大腿上身体前倾，唇边带了点熟悉的柔和微笑。「卢卡，真高兴在这里看见你。」  
「您是怎么会来马德里的？」  
「有一个讨论VR技术与心理治疗的论坛，我们被邀请去发言。」达利奇博士不紧不慢地开口，「不过会上的内容……没有我想象得那么愉快。卢卡，你现在还和安联那边保持联系的对吧？」  
莫德里奇的神经顿时绷紧了，这正是他想要和最信任的督导商量的事。  
「当然，安联医疗器械公司一直是我们的合作商，我半年前还去过一次慕尼黑。」  
「那你一定知道现在很多人反对将模拟器接入网络，包括你们的前任主管。」  
莫德里奇点点头，脑海中浮现出脸色阴沉的葡萄牙人，他说出口的话总像他的下颌骨那样坚硬。穆里尼奥两个月前给人事部门留下一封辞职报告，据说他就是因为无法容忍继续和安联合作才离开的。  
「我的看法比较保守，但似乎安联内部似乎对这一点也有分歧。」达利奇的深色眼珠里明显充满并不常见的忧虑。  
「没错，我就是想和您聊这个……」  
「所以你的想法是？」  
莫德里奇边用手指卷着发尾边陷入沉思，「联网之后一切会变得很方便，比如我可以不用出门就帮助远在非洲的孩子完成一次引导治疗，就像视频会议那样。但正像很多专业人士担心的那样，过程中也有许多不安全和不确定的因素。」  
「这正是前几天会议讨论的重点。安全和便利——怎么选呢？真难。」达利奇屈起食指抵着下巴小声叹气，不过他很快驱散语调里淡淡的苦恼，「这些都是我们不能决定的事。还是说说你自己吧，卢卡。最近还好吗？工作上，生活上。伊万那孩子现在怎么样？没留下什么后遗症吧？」  
「我上周见了一个有自杀倾向的女孩，十四岁，需要危机干预介入。我想或许我可以帮上她的忙。」  
「没问题。青少年危机干预一直是你最擅长的。」  
「您问伊万——他情况也不错。他的内心一直很安定很强大，其实现在这种人已经不多了。我见过太多人都在变得焦虑和不安。」莫德里奇将耳边垂落的一缕金发拨到耳后，目光坦诚地望着面容亲切的督导。  
「至少你没有。」黑色的眼珠里再度流露出温和笑意。  
「和伊万保持联系让我觉得，嗯——有一种很真实的安全感。」  
莫德里奇小心挑选不会引起对方怀疑的词语。他清楚知道在督导面前不能说谎，会被立刻觉察的……眼前的中年人笑起来甚至带有一丝腼腆的意味，黑色的眼睛永远温和，说话的腔调也永远缓慢，但他依然是莫德里奇见过最敏锐和专业的人之一。  
通常情况下他会选择说出自己全部的苦恼和麻烦，但有些被刻意压抑的小部分心情……越来越有经验的年轻心理医生有自信能够独自处理好它们。  
「那就好，你也确实需要有这样一个生活锚点，这是很有必要的。」  
「您知道我和我家人的关系。他们当然对我很好，可我离开家太久了……反而这些年与伊万在一起时间更长。」  
「是的，是的。所以上次你告诉我伊万出了事，我不仅担心他，也担心你。」  
「我们现在都很好，」莫德里奇这次笑得发自内心的快乐，「伊万——快要毕业了，他邀请我去参加他的毕业典礼。」  
达利奇凝视着他的眼睛，过了两秒才轻轻点头。「这真令人高兴。」  
离开注册咨询师协会的大楼时莫德里奇又习惯性地摸了摸左手中指根部。尽管浅浅的一圈白色痕迹早已消失，停留在那里的异物感却始终没能散去，就像那枚戒指从来没离开过似的。  
毕业典礼的日期和工作上的重要日子一道被忙碌的心理医生在日历上用红笔画了个圈，旁边简洁标注「伊万」。莫德里奇最近很少接到来自拉基蒂奇的电话了，自从他上次兴奋地告诉卢卡在巴塞罗那的一家建筑事务所找到实习工作之后……听说刚毕业的建筑系学生总是被毫不留情压榨的对象，莫德里奇将嘴唇凑到纸杯边缘的瞬间有些走神。  
据他所了解到的情况，从事建筑行业的人都工作繁忙、经常熬夜，年纪轻轻患上颈椎病失眠症慢性胃炎的绝不在少数。他见诊过的患者里好像也有建筑师……  
莫德里奇似乎已经看到工位里的拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱地核对图纸，又凑到电脑面前修改模型，或者被级别更高的同事使唤着一趟趟跑腿。他换下大学生最喜欢的印着卡通图案的宽松连帽衫和破洞牛仔裤，试图用一丝不苟的浅蓝色衬衣、深色条纹领带以及皮鞋令自己看上去更像个真正的成年人。  
他又刷新一次Instagram，伊万最近的更新还停留在半个月之前，那张人像摄影的拍摄对象是一个抱着吉他的黑发黑眼男孩，眼神带了点坏坏的痞气，细瘦的长腿毫无形象地岔在吉他两边，坐姿糟糕透顶，令莫德里奇想起很多年前那种以摇滚朋克为卖点的牛仔裤广告。噢，商业摄影似乎也是拉基蒂奇的兼职工作。  
不过这种穿衣风格又是什么新的潮流……他越来越搞不懂这些年轻人的想法。莫德里奇在心里自嘲，自己大概真的老了。  
这样的想法在他对着穿衣镜认真挑选合适的衬衫和领带搭配时不断冒出来，平时总是喜欢把自己裹在宽松外套里的心理医生望着镜中映出的自己——白衬衫早已特意拿去熨过，领口和袖口处的折线清晰锋利，像是刀斧劈凿的山岩。他轻轻摸了摸抵住咽喉的深灰色领结，眨着眼睛慢慢做出温柔的微笑，于是镜面里的男人眼角渐渐堆积着又细又短的皱纹。  
莫德里奇用力地挺直胸膛。伊万真的长大了，当初的小小少年最终摸索着学会他应该学会的一切、变成这世界上无数成熟稳重的大人中的一个。不会再拽着他看那些兴趣缺缺的电视剧了，也不会边吃饭边表情生动地分享恋爱中的细节，不会涨红着脸飞快跑去洗卷成一团的底裤，更不会双手抓着他的肩膀急切地逼问——「卢卡，你爱我吗？你是不是也爱上我了？」  
这难道不是他曾经最乐意看到的事情吗？  
「伊万长大了，你应该——为他感到高兴。」莫德里奇轻轻碰了碰镜子里抿紧的嘴唇，「……再多笑一下吧。」  
毕业仪式当天莫德里奇在伊万的校园里闲逛，四处有些零散的穿着礼服的学生和他们的家人，年轻的人们冲着镜头做出最夸张的动作和表情，或是将象征着学业完成的扁帽抛向空中。  
「毕业生只有这么点人？我以前读书的时候可不是这样。」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，「我们以前连个仪式也没有呢，大家提交论文的时间都不一样，所以离校的时间也不一样，没什么毕业典礼的说法。今年还算是定了个日期、发了统一的服装……」  
「噢，原来如此。」  
他又看到初秋阳光映照下山毛榉黄绿色的树叶变成半透明，哗啦啦地随风摇摆，慕尼黑的秋天和他记忆中一样舒适。拉基蒂奇本来说好领着他参观一下校园，可是很快又被今晚晚会的主持人拉走参加临时彩排去了，满脸抱歉地和卢卡说我很快就回来，你先自己逛一会儿可以吗。  
莫德里奇点点头，摸了一下自己的领结。  
「你别走啊卢卡，我的演讲稿被选中了，所以晚上会有一段发言。我准备了很久，希望你也能听到……」  
「说什么傻话，我都在这里了怎么会走。」莫德里奇看着同样一身深色正装的伊万，忍不住抬起胳膊帮他理了理稍微歪掉的领带。「在紧张吗？」  
拉基蒂奇稍微垂下脑袋，嘴唇周围的线条有些绷紧。「不会，卢卡，只要你在我就不紧张。」  
「好，我在这里。」他笑了笑，犹豫片刻还是走近一步，轻轻揽过对方的肩膀又迅速放开。淡淡的古龙水气味令人感到陌生……  
伊万讲稿的题目是《我有三个梦》。莫德里奇和教师、学生、家长们一起在台下仰望着教堂中间临时搭建的舞台，题目刚刚经由主持人报出来就引发一阵掌声和善意的哄笑——这太耳熟了，几乎立刻令人联想到那位一生致力于民权运动的领袖。  
伊万从侧面走上台，站在发言席位对着话筒清了清喉咙，隔着很远莫德里奇也看到了他眼中跳动的光。  
「我知道大家在笑什么，没关系，其实我的梦比马丁·路德·金还要多两个呢。」  
表情严肃的心理医生也忍不住笑了出来，一边笑一边跟着身边的人轻轻拍手。不过伊万再度开口时语气里已经没了调侃，「我今天在这里想和大家分享一下我做过的三个梦，它们连接着这座古老又安静的学校、连接着五年来建筑系的所有教授和同学，也连接着迄今为止我全部的人生。」  
年轻的毕业生低头看了一眼讲稿，不知因为紧张还是激动，声音稍微有些发颤。「我想说的第一个梦是艺术的梦，这也是我最早的梦。我们都知道关于艺术如何起源有许多的说法，但最终它们都指向一点——人类的想象。有了想象力和好奇心，我们才有了美，有了爱，有了梦，有了艺术。我也记得我最初的梦——我想要成为一名艺术家，我希望能够和他们一样，为其他人造出一个想象的、理念的、光辉的灿烂世界。这是我的第一个梦，原本以为在这里——你们都知道的，冷冰冰的理工和工业学校——」拉基蒂奇稍微顿了顿等下面的人笑完，「艺术的梦就会离我远去，我必须学会像个工程师或者科学家一样生活和学习，可是事实证明并没有。我参加了摄影和钢笔速写的兴趣小组，我们可以在建筑系那幢看起来和艺术没什么关系的教学楼里讨论人文摄影趋势、画展的消息，或者艺术家们的新作品。这一刻我感觉到我还在做梦，在这所包容的、开放的学校里一边学习理性的建筑，一边又能触碰到艺术的瑰丽色彩。所以我首先要认真地感谢我亲爱的学校，是这片睿智的校园让我的梦得以继续。」  
「我的第二个梦必须感谢建筑系的所有教授、讲师、助教以及其他工作人员，这五年间是你们告诉我一个关于建筑与城市的梦——关于民主与和平，关于建筑的本质，关于我们正生存于其中的城市的终极。人是一种具备社会属性的群居动物，我们需要与他人接触、交流、发生关联，所以这世界上渐渐有了房屋、有了部落、有了城市。但是在十九世纪末整个欧洲都陷入因住房短缺引发的动荡和恐慌——这时现代主义建筑师为我们勾画出建筑的梦，一个关于未来城市、理想生活，关于平等与自由的梦。在这个乌托邦的美丽梦境里所有人都可以拥有自己的家，不再痛苦、不再漂流。」  
拉基蒂奇对着话筒深深吸气，放大了的呼吸声漂向哥特教堂的拱顶深处。「事实上建筑这种形式一直以来也是人类共同的梦——从巴别塔到空中花园，从佛罗伦萨大教堂到马赛公寓……只是这五年之中我明白了比金钱或者设计方案更重要的东西，那就是建筑师最原本的心——它能令普通的房屋变成最美的理想、令砖块和石头变成最动人的梦境。教授们花费很长时间告诉我们这件事，我对他们非常感激，我也将永远记住——身为一名建筑师的责任和良知。」  
拉基蒂奇从侧边跨出演讲席向台下深深鞠躬时教堂里充满比刚才更热烈的掌声。  
等到安静下来之后他走回麦克风前面，不知怎么愣了两秒，随后坚决地放下写好的稿子。「我还想说一下我的第三个梦，也是最后的梦。这是一个关于受伤、关于治愈、关于心灵的梦。」  
莫德里奇屏住呼吸望向台上的伊万。他看上去已经完全进入状态，声音不再略微发抖，头也高高扬起，隔着这么远都能看清那双灰绿色眼睛里同时跳动着冷静与热情。  
「就像我之前说的，人是一种有想象力和好奇心的会做梦的动物，我当然也是这脆弱又伟大群体中的一员。我的父亲——是一位了不起的心理学家，他离开我已经快要十年了，不过我还记得他说过的那些关于心灵、灵魂、梦境的话……」  
拉基蒂奇的声音稍微变得低沉，不过很快又扬起来，「我的家人将我独自一人留在这世界上，那段时间我的生活变成彻底的噩梦。幸好那时我身边还有一个重要的人，他像父亲和兄长一样教我做科学作业，教我打领带，教我扫除房间，也教会我做新的梦，正是因为他我才能成为一个完整的人，才能站在这里同大家分享这些梦的故事。」  
莫德里奇只觉得喉咙逐渐收紧，鼻腔像是被塞子塞住，不断涌出浓烈的酸胀感。  
伊万略带点沙哑和磁性的声音通过扬声器流进会场所有人的耳朵，「他也是一位心理医生，他的工作就是治愈人们破碎的心灵——用梦的方式。有时候我还会觉得自己和这位医生勉强算是同行吧，不同的是他需要在模拟器里为病人制作房屋、建筑和场景，而我所做的设计发生在真实的世界，这其实没什么太大区别。这么多年，他为他的病人创造了许许多多能够治愈灵魂的梦，他是用语言就能编织出奇迹、拯救灵魂的魔法师，是这个世界上了不起的造梦的人。」  
「如果没有他给我的梦，我的内心将永远不能长大，永远是当年在黑暗中发抖和痛哭的十四岁男孩。他常说人类的心灵是美丽深邃的风景，我想这就是他的梦都和他本人一样坚强又善良的原因，也是他总能治愈受伤破损心灵的原因。」  
拉基蒂奇的眼睛里像是扔进了火把般炯炯有神地朝口中那位心理医生的方向看去，台下的莫德里奇甚至恍惚感觉对方在众多观众中准确定位到自己的位置。  
「很多年以前他说对我没有什么限制，只希望我成为想要成为的样子，并且能够在过程中发现属于自己的快乐与满足。现在我想对你说，我有了这么多的梦、也终于成为了理想的人，过得很快乐、很幸福。我一生都会感激你，你是我的旗帜、是我的星星，是人生旅途中最重要的伙伴。你是我永远的家人、我最好的朋友，你是我今天想要分享的最后的、也是最美的梦，谢谢你，莫德里奇医生。」  
沉默片刻之后教堂里开始跳动着零星掌声，随即越来越响，直至淹没了伊万的总结。莫德里奇隐约听见他凑近话筒说「这就是我的梦和故事，希望大家都能梦想成真」，可是接下去的掌声覆盖了架设话筒与扩音器的最大功率。  
喧闹人群中他颤抖着肩膀将脸埋进掌心，骄傲而酸涩的泪水不断涌出，又顺着脸颊慢慢流下。


	39. 6-07 我们是朋友了

「卢卡，今天可不可以早点结束？我爸爸……今天回家了。」  
「没问题，下周三见。」  
莫德里奇注目着治疗以来第一次露出浅浅微笑的少女，心里略微松口气。  
药物的确暂时帮助艾丽西亚暂时打消自杀的念头，但莫德里奇还是「想再和她保持接触，说不定可以找到解决问题的关键」——尽管这种心理咨询师的执着在他人眼中看来不过是浪费时间。好在齐达内认真地表示支持，说这孩子的情况确实比较典型，记录一下说不定可以编进教材。  
因为判断这次治疗不需要环境浸入，莫德里奇没有借助VR模拟器，只是带她去办公室简单聊了几次。正处于敏感青春期的女孩一开始毫无反应，头始终垂着没有看向对面的心理医生，对脚尖中间那块地板的兴趣反而更浓厚，只是在对方提到中学老师时稍微摇晃一下肩膀。  
莫德里奇笑了笑，又问了几个没有得到回应的问题之后开始向她讲述自己的学生时代——他小时候最喜欢的老师是位面容和蔼的中年女性，见他又矮又瘦忍不住多关心他几分……  
「所以我理解那种感觉，那种好像全世界都和你不再有关联、只有一个人在看着你的感觉。」  
「可你没有爱上她。」艾丽西亚低头望向自己的手指，  
「是的，我没有。那时候我还是个小孩，我只是尊敬她。但这不是你的错，父母常年的争吵不是，离婚不是，爱上关心你的老师也不是。都不是你的错。」  
「这些我都知道。」  
莫德里奇声音很轻，但语气又很坚决。「艾丽，看着我。你这么聪明肯定知道，但是你并不真的相信。这是两回事，好吗？」  
艾丽西亚终于抬起头，空洞的眼神里多出一丝茫然。  
「这么长时间你一直在忙着责备自己，一定累坏了吧……」  
送走他的病人后莫德里奇拿起桌上的日历确认红圈里的数字——旁边用鲜艳的红色写着「伊万」。他换过衣服和鞋子打算稍微提早一些下班，走出办公室的门却正好遇见和拉莫斯争论着这次VR场景的贝尔。  
两人的视线同时集中在他身上，看得他有些不自在。  
「不行，你得看一下这个——」  
「这玩意根本不可能——」  
意见似乎产生严重分歧的两人又同时开口，盯着莫德里奇的目光也夹带了越发浓郁的火药味。  
「是什么？」他感到情况不大妙，不着痕迹地向后退了一小步。拉莫斯的脾气他算是知道得很清楚，可向来不愿意与别人争执的贝尔这次怎么也认真起来了……  
担任艾丽西亚主治医生的贝尔抢先向他开口解释他们场景设计的分歧，可他只说了几句话就被脾气暴躁的技术人员更为激烈的语气打断。再度被夹在争执中的莫德里奇终于弄清究竟怎么回事已经是十分钟之后了，他又花了十分钟才勉强让近乎变成争吵的辩论平息下来。  
「所以你觉得呢卢卡？我不觉得在场景里添加太多家庭的因素是个好主意——我是说暂时还不行。」贝尔挡在他面前急切地挥着手臂，像是一堵不屈不挠的墙。  
「等等，你们总得给我一点儿时间——」他拖长语调，完全看不出是个要赶时间赴约的人。「我刚送走艾丽，她和她妈妈看上去都不错，或许我可以为她预约一次家庭小组咨询。不要那么着急——」这句话是他转过头对坏脾气的技术部门组长说的。  
「好吧，好吧，我很期待。」  
按理说说完这句话他应该转身走人，可是拉莫斯的目光还是没移开，把莫德里奇再度看得有些紧张，只好搬出晚上与人有约的事实以便尽早脱身。「那个，我晚上和人约好了见面……」  
等等，为什么加雷斯也没走？不过他也在的话正好可以解释得清楚点。「是伊万。他现在在马德里，我晚上约了他见面。嗯……上周他问我愿不愿意——」  
后面几个字说得有些费劲。  
「愿不愿意去和他的、嗯……现在的恋爱对象见上一面。那孩子是马德里人，他们在巴塞罗那认识的。」莫德里奇小心挑选词语，幸好贝尔看上去并没有追问太多细节的意思，空气中剑拔弩张的气味也随着他小小的欢呼而消散——「哇！天啦！连小伊万都开始恋爱了！」  
「伊万已经在建筑事务所上班，不是小孩子了。」  
连拉莫斯也忍不住放弃继续纠缠卢卡、恨不得立刻把他赶到办公室加班的念头，「那孩子——和你关系这么好？我还以为现在的年轻人都不愿意和家长呆在一起。」  
「伊万都二十三岁了。我又不是他真正的家人，我们更像是朋友。」莫德里奇摆着手做出一副担心要迟到的样子。「回头说吧，我快赶不上约好的时间了。」  
计程车上他把自己塞进后座，一言不发地望向窗外缓慢退后的街景。红灯总是这么漫长又难熬，马德里秋天黄昏也总是闷热，扣紧衬衫最上面的一粒扣子也总让他觉得轻微窒息……  
「卢卡，我有件事想告诉你。」  
电话那头的声音听不出异常，拉基蒂奇已经不是向他袒露一切心情的男孩，就连他的声音好像也穿上皮鞋、系紧领带，成为无数个匆忙穿行在高大写字楼之间的年轻白领中的一员，职业而疏离。  
「说吧。」莫德里奇给自己倒了杯红酒——是本院的医生建议的，说他最好别再年纪轻轻就如此依赖安眠药，睡前的一点儿酒精或许会对提高睡眠质量有帮助，他认真地听从建议，将没吃完的氯硝西泮收进书桌。  
「我想我恋爱了。」  
他轻轻抿一小口深红色的液体，「是吗？太好了，真为你感到高兴。」  
「嗯……他是我在这边认识的同学，我本来没想过——呃，在这之前我没想过要交男朋友的。」  
电话里的声音诚恳又真切，莫德里奇几乎又猜想出伊万的表情，在酒精的作用下忍不住有点想笑。「没关系的，这当然没问题。只要你的选择能让自己感到幸福，我一直都会支持你的决定。」  
「卢卡——这样真的好吗？」  
「你指的是交男朋友这件事？」  
拉基蒂奇的声音令人怀念地犹豫着，「我不确定，也不知道……他追了我很久，也对我很好。我想着或许可以试试看——我想试一试……」  
莫德里奇轻轻放下酒杯抱起膝盖，再次将自己蜷进沙发，错觉柔软的皮料在他身下突破物理定律般不断凹陷，像沼泽般张着嘴吸食猎物。「伊万，按照你的想法来吧，一定没问题。我觉得、爱情从来没有标准，也没有限制。」  
「嗯……」  
「还有什么别的想问的吗？虽然我是没有交过男朋友，但如果能帮上你的忙，我会很乐意的。」  
「确实——有件事想和你商量，」拉基蒂奇的语速听起来比刚才更慢，「能不能请你——见他一面？就像、就像我中学时那次恋爱一样，利佳娜——你还记得她吗？」  
「当然记得。」  
「呃，对不起，如果你觉得不合适……」  
莫德里奇张开嘴，听见自己和往常一样温和又低沉的嗓音。「怎么会，我正好也有点好奇那会是怎样的孩子。不过我最近很忙，大概没时间去巴塞罗那。」  
「其实埃尔南多是马德里人，他下周回马德里，我会、会和他一起回去。所以——」  
「回马德里——」他无意识地跟着重复一遍。  
「是啊，有什么问题吗？他家在马德里，我打算跟他一道回家。」  
「没什么，那倒正好。我下周会有点忙，不过见一面的时间总是有。你——你们来确定时间地点。不过我不太想去酒吧，除了这个都行。」  
伊万说着谢谢你卢卡，切断通话前的语气明显比拨进电话时松快很多。而莫德里奇一如往常地等待对方先切断通话后重新拿起小茶几上的高脚酒杯，又将嘴唇贴着杯缘，几乎一滴一滴地舔完剩下的红酒。  
伊万有了新的家、疲惫时可以回去的地方，他应该为他感到高兴……  
他捧着高脚杯、品尝着里面浅琥珀色的贵腐葡萄酒时也这么想。相比于显得有些羞涩的伊万，他的小男友更热情些，坚持要选酒单上度数更高、推荐人数更多的玫瑰红酒，可是拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，「我觉得卢卡会更喜欢这种，他一直喜欢甜味的东西。」  
眼里带笑的男孩晃了晃浓密卷曲的黑发，「好，那就听你的。」  
莫德里奇手指交叉在一块儿支着下巴，目光带笑地望着对面年轻的恋人们小声讨论着点单的内容——他见到埃尔南多的瞬间就想起来了，这孩子就是拉基蒂奇之前发在ins上人像摄影的模特，目光热情又忧郁，右耳耳垂穿着一枚黑色耳钉，整个人瘦得像木柴撑起来的架子，宽大的衣服套在身上如同旗杆顶端飞动的旗帜。  
经由伊万的介绍莫德里奇了解到埃尔南多是学电影的，同时也玩乐队、画漫画，在刺青店和首饰店都有做兼职。他一边听一边发出佩服的赞叹，桌下的手指却怎么也忍不住开始抚摸左手的中指……  
「卢卡，我也可以和伊万一样叫你卢卡吗？」等待上菜的间隙埃尔南多笑着望向他，乌亮的黑眼睛仿佛深不见底，那副熟稔的样子像是已经和他认识许多年。  
「当然——」莫德里奇慌忙放下酒杯，「和伊万一样就可以。」  
「那太好了。卢卡，你也是克罗地亚人对吧？」  
「嗯。伊万去慕尼黑上大学之前我们一直住在克罗地亚，那时候我在萨格勒布上班，伊万也在那儿读中学。」  
「听伊万说你是个心理医生，真了不起！」  
莫德里奇冲端上餐前沙拉的服务生点头致谢，「这是我的工作，没什么的，就像你写歌、设计图案一样。」  
「可听起来真的很厉害，怪不得伊万总是很崇拜你。」他笑着用胳膊肘捅了捅身边正在望着窗外发呆的恋人，「伊万？」  
「啊？对，我也是这么想的。」  
他看到拉基蒂奇慌张地转过脸，又在视线与自己相接之前垂下去盯着沙拉碗里的生菜和紫甘蓝，与此同时耳廓边缘开始慢慢发红。  
莫德里奇转开视线清了清喉咙，「所以你们——」  
「我们上个月才正式决定在一起——当然主要是伊万那边，我追了他差不多半年。」埃尔南多的眼睛稍微眯起来，浓黑的瞳孔只剩下细细一线，「我都快要以为伊万不可能再爱上我了……」  
他用余光看到满脸通红的拉基蒂奇对沙拉产生了浓厚的兴趣，吃得头也不抬，连以前不爱吃的番茄也大口塞进嘴里。莫德里奇有点想笑，不过还是很好地将注意力集中在对话上。  
「哦——」他的目光扫过男孩的耳钉，「所以你是什么时候对自己的性取向——」  
「我读中学的时候，那是我的初恋。我的家人不知道从哪里听到这回事，所以十五岁那年我就被赶出家门啦。」看到莫德里奇的眉毛紧了紧男孩又立刻补充，「不过这两年他们年纪大了，也不再逼迫我找个女人结婚，我们的关系也比以前好点儿了。」  
「好。我不是在追问你的隐私，只是既然你们认真地决定在一起——」  
「卢卡——」伊万终于从沙拉碗里抬起脸，满脸通红的模样令莫德里奇感到熟悉与怀念。「能不能别问得这么仔细……我们半年前在酒吧认识，他一直对我很好，所以我——反正就是这样，我想我们会好的。」  
半年前——可是你什么也没有对我说，伊万……  
「抱歉，我不问这么多了。」莫德里奇笑着冲埃尔南多摇头。原来他的男孩还是这么容易脸红和害羞，只是这副样子的伊万现在已经不属于他了。  
「没事的伊万，我不介意。卢卡想问什么都行，再说我也可以问他嘛。」  
「嗯？想问什么？」莫德里奇知道这家平价米其林餐厅在年轻人之中很受欢迎，面前的烩饭正散发着浓郁的香气，比自己平时习惯的面条美味到不知道哪里去了，可他还是没什么胃口……  
「所以你呢？你喜欢男人吗？」  
「我？我没有交过男朋友，目前也没有这样的打算。」他用勺子拨着铺在米饭上的海蛎壳，又将青白色的壳浅浅地摁进米饭里。  
「不，我问的是你是否喜欢男人？」  
「卢卡、卢卡以前有过女朋友的，他肯定不会啦。」伊万也端着高脚杯尝了尝，「好甜。」  
「不喜欢吗？」埃尔南多立刻放弃追问，转过头关切地望向对方。  
「不会，偶尔喝一次也挺特别的。我记得卢卡最喜欢这种酒了……」灰绿色的眼睛望过来，令正握着勺子发呆的人心脏剧烈地抖动。  
「哇我都要嫉妒了……你每天都提卢卡，想到你和卢卡在一起生活了那么久简直太嫉妒了……」  
莫德里奇用勺子轻轻刮着米饭，尽量笑得温柔，「我是伊万的家人，一直把他当做孩子，后来我们成了很好的朋友。这就是我现在坐在这里打扰你们约会的原因。」  
「才不会打扰，我很高兴见到你，卢卡。你和伊万说得一样好。谢谢这么多年你对他的照顾。」对面的黑发男孩放下刀叉，用纸巾抹去嘴角的酱汁后轻轻揽住伊万的肩膀。「谢谢你。现在我可以了，请你交给我吧。」  
他慢慢点头，嘴巴张开又闭上。一片沉默中莫德里奇望着男孩真诚的黑色眼珠，最终慢慢开口，「嗯……伊万有点怕黑，睡觉时不要把灯全关掉，他喜欢小动物但可能对猫毛过敏……伊万还怕交通事故，你开车载他时一定要小心，自己也要系好安全带。对了，伊万去年受了很严重的伤，他左腿和肋骨都骨折过，你要——照顾好他。拜托你……不，你一定要照顾好伊万，他没有其他家人了……你就是他的全部。」  
「我会的。」  
「如果被我发现你欺负伊万——」他故意做出夸张的表情，同时压低声音，「我会杀了你的。」  
「我不是小孩了！」拉基蒂奇满嘴塞着米饭，口齿含糊地抗议。而身边的男友伸手揉了揉他的短发，笑着看向对面的心理医生。  
「嗯，我知道，你放心吧。」  
莫德里奇点点头，怎么也咽不下喉咙里堵胀成一团的哽咽，他放弃吞咽食物转而捏起酒杯试图用葡萄酒冲下浓重的异物感，可是灌得太急太猛，止不住一阵猛烈咳嗽，「抱歉，我需要去一下洗手间。」  
「卢卡！」伊万紧张地跟着站起身。  
「我没事，很快就回来。对不起。」  
他靠在狭小的盥洗台前面用手心接水然后轻轻拍打自己的脸，抬头看见镜子里显得有些狼狈的人——水珠沾湿额前的碎发又流过脸颊，最终顺着下巴和鼻梁不断滴落。他脸色有些发白，眼眶一圈却泛着被紫外线灼伤般的浅红色……  
莫德里奇轻轻按着自己的嘴角，直至绷紧的酸涩感觉完全消失，才又冲了把脸走出洗手间。年轻的男孩们挨得很近，正在亲昵地低声交谈……看见他走回来立刻端正地坐好。  
「伊万说你很喜欢甜点，替你点了这个。」  
莫德里奇望向桌面——是装饰着柠檬片和薄荷叶的浅黄色慕斯……「嗯，谢谢。」  
他再一次地努力试图做出笑容，却听到自己变了调的声音。这立刻引起正在小声交谈的情侣的注意，他俩几乎同时把头抬起来，而莫德里奇比他们动作更快地扭过脸、拽起椅背上的外套，从口袋里抓出两张皱巴巴的橙色纸币扔在桌上。  
「对不起，我有点急事，要回一趟伯纳乌——」他知道自己的声音跑调得越来越厉害，说出口的托辞也可笑得像没能完成作业试图骗过老师的孩子，可是他没有更好的选择……  
「卢卡？卢卡！」伊万好像跟着他冲出餐厅，不过莫德里奇顾不了这么多，他膝盖打颤地逃跑，沿途还不断撞到行人惹来白眼和咒骂，只好边跑边道歉。  
「卢卡！等等——」  
莫德里奇站在停车点伸手试图拦下计程车，第一辆已经坐进了乘客，第二辆的司机则隔着车窗冲他摇头，大声嚷嚷「我下班了」。第三辆……他需要第三辆……  
「卢卡！」  
他感到自己的肩膀被一把抓住，然后被迫转身面对因为狂奔而浊重喘气的伊万。「你怎么了？突然间怎么回事？」  
莫德里奇低下头一言不发。他此刻只觉得现在的状况很可笑，他不该同意今晚荒谬的晚餐，也不该高估自己的承受能力。伊万很尊重他的意见，都是他的错。  
对，是他的错，全是他的错，破坏了一个本该美好的晚上。  
「卢卡……」  
他垂着头任由伊万死命掐着自己的肩膀，不做抵抗，也没有丝毫挣扎。又过了两秒，狼狈不堪的曾经的监护人慢慢笑出声，伴随着颤抖的吸气直接从肺里涌出。  
「让我走……」  
「为什么？发生什么事了吗？」  
莫德里奇终于抬起脸望向正掐住自己肩膀的人，拉基蒂奇手里太用力了，隔着外套也让被制住的人感到疼痛。  
他听见自己的声音恢复冷静和清晰，像是平淡的请求。「让我走。放过我吧，伊万。」  
「卢卡……我不——」  
嵌进肩上的指头稍微松动，莫德里奇的声音里却听不出太大的情绪起伏。  
「我们现在是朋友了，对吗？」  
秋天夜晚的风吹乱他的头发，眼角再次渗出火辣辣的刺痛……夜色成为温柔的掩饰，无论是眼周泛出的赤红，还是轻微抖动的双腿。莫德里奇在心里叹息，这实在是太难看、太不堪了。  
「回去吧，他还在等你。」  
拉基蒂奇没有再说话，手指无力地沿着莫德里奇的双臂滑落。这时候眼尖的卢卡看到第三辆计程车，他伸手拦下却在拉开车门的瞬间被一把抓住手腕。  
「为什么？！为什么你在这个时候——」  
莫德里奇用力甩开，然后带着愤恨将自己的身体扔进车内。他在车窗玻璃里侧望向对方的剪影，勾起嘴唇笑得吃力。「伊万，我真高兴，过了这么多年我们终于是朋友了。」


	40. 7-01 有些风景，一旦见过就无法忘记

圣诞节前莫德里奇从印刷精美的卡片里挑了一张应该不会引起拉基蒂奇反感的风景照，写上公式化的简单祝福——伊万，圣诞快乐——之后连同一大堆寄给家人和朋友的卡片扔进邮箱。  
他也和往年一样亲自挑选礼物，并趁着打折季给自己换了一台新手机。专卖店的小伙子帮他从云端恢复旧手机数据时不小心清空全部软件的登录密码，莫德里奇望着他涨得通红的脸，摆摆手说算了，反正有些软件现在也用不上。接着他长摁Instagram的紫色图标，点击右上角的叉。  
莫德里奇也没有把拉基蒂奇的号码录入新手机的联系人。那天从餐厅落荒而逃之后伊万就没有联系过他，没有电话、消息、邮件，甚至没有社交软件上的新动态，他就像所有陷入热恋中的人一样消失了，当然也有可能因为工作太忙……  
莫德里奇将旧手机和装有戒指的小盒子塞进书桌抽屉深处。这个圣诞节他没有值班或者加班，终于抽出完整的时间回了一趟扎达尔的家，两位临近六十岁的老人看起来又比上次分别时衰老一些，脊背微微拱起，父亲饱受风湿和哮喘折磨，而母亲去年则确诊糖尿病。他们坚持不让常年工作繁忙的心理医生去厨房帮忙，以至于久未回家的人在饭桌上只觉得惭愧，始终垂着眼睛望向深盘里的番茄鸡肉炖菜。  
「卢卡好久没有回家了，今年能看到你真好。」  
莫德里奇微笑着点头，「我也是。」他给自己舀了一勺裹满酱汁的土豆和花菜，刚送进嘴里便尝出这是自家腌的番茄才能煮出的味道，味觉记忆因为被激活而微微兴奋，他望向父母的白发时又只剩下几不可闻的叹息，以前最喜爱的浓汤似乎也没有那么好喝了。  
「卢卡，你总是那么忙，这次休假不会影响你工作吧？」耳畔的询问温和又小心，莫德里奇仿佛从梦中被惊醒，抬起眼睛笑了笑。  
「当然不会。不过我得在新年之前赶回马德里——有个病人——」  
「没事，工作比较重要。」这次是父亲打断了他的话。莫德里奇点点头，吃掉盘子里最后一块蘑菇。「当然，我们还是很希望你经常回来，尤其是你妈妈……上了年纪的人大概都会变成这样。」  
难得放松自己休了个圣诞假的心理医生回到马德里后变得更忙——他和贝尔共同担任此次的主治医生，艾丽西亚的情况却始终起起伏伏，就连最擅长应对青少年的经验丰富的莫德里奇也觉得头痛。  
永远没有尽头的工作足够耗去他的精力，莫德里奇以为自己的大脑已经逐渐将关于伊万的全部思绪赶进潜意识的深渊，却在接起显示着陌生号码的电话、略有些沙哑的熟悉声音灌进耳朵时习惯性地屏住呼吸。  
「卢卡……我现在在马德里，嗯……你能来见我一面吗？我暂时找不到其他朋友了……」  
「这么晚了什么事？我没记错的话你的男朋友——」  
伊万的声音听起来委屈得好像下一秒就会哭出来，「卢卡，我现在很不好……」  
莫德里奇咬着牙愣了很久，想摔了手机也想直接挂断，可最终只扔过去一个词，「地址。」  
此时已经接近凌晨，他驱车前往伊万所说的诊所时又无法控制地慌乱，呼吸变得急促，握紧方向盘的手指微微颤抖，冷汗也爬满后背。不过伊万还能给他打电话，刚才的声音虽然带着哭腔，但听上去很清醒，应该没什么大碍吧……  
「你怎么回事？」  
「我——我想我遇到了抢劫犯。」床上的拉基蒂奇半边脑袋缠着纱布，右眼皮肿着，眼眶一片乌紫。「事务所派我来马德里跟一个承包商签合同，结果跟他喝完酒出来就在巷子里被抢了钱包和手机，刚才还是借护士的电话才联系上你。」  
「抢劫？」莫德里奇一副「怎么倒霉事全被你撞上了」的表情，「报警了吗？」  
「还、还没有……」拉基蒂奇低下头，仿佛做了错事的人是自己。「我现在身上没有现金，没有银行卡，也没有手机……不知道我的保险能不能在马德里用，我怕我连医药费都付不起——」  
「所以就为了这个才叫我来的？」  
「卢、卢卡……」  
「我会帮你付账单。不过你男朋友呢？还在巴塞罗那？你告诉他了没？」莫德里奇的眉毛纠结成一团，居高临下打量正在龇牙咧嘴病号的目光也变得越发严肃和冰冷。「遇到这种事他怎么能让你一个人——」  
「他、我……嗯……」  
「嗯？」  
「我——」  
莫德里奇眯起眼睛仔细观察面前狼狈不堪的人。和身上的伤相比伊万脸上的伤还算轻的——衬衣袖子卷到胳膊肘，小臂布满淤伤，还拉出一条长长的血口子；衣领也被扯开了，锁骨附近的衣物染上暗色的斑驳血迹。这哪里是抢劫，简直像是被什么人出气般狠狠暴揍了一顿。  
伊万啊伊万，在我面前你最好还是别想着说谎。  
莫德里奇放下抱在胸口的胳膊，轻轻坐在床沿，语气放得和缓。「到底怎么回事？告诉我。」  
「其实我们上个月就分手了。」  
淡色的眉毛略微抬高，「为什么？」  
「我可不可以去你家？」伊万的声音变得有些瓮声瓮气，他突然伸手抓住莫德里奇外套下摆，嘴巴紧紧抿住，眼皮却依然耷拉着不肯看对面的人。  
「可以。不过想清楚，你最好跟我说实话。」莫德里奇终于放轻动作握住对方受伤的手臂拉到眼前检查，又心疼又气愤，「怎么会伤成这样啊？你最近在干什么？是不是被什么人盯上了……」  
「卢卡……我想回家……」拉基蒂奇突然抱紧他的脖子，张着嘴像个孩子似的嗷嗷大哭，眼泪一串串地滚落，又顺着脸颊流下。「我好想你，我想回家……」  
莫德里奇慢慢搂住他的后背，顺着肩胛骨的形状轻轻安抚，「好，我们回家。我在这里，没事了伊万。没事了。」  
深夜的街道安静又空旷，莫德里奇边开车边分神打量副驾驶座位里的人——拉基蒂奇绑好安全带后便一直垂着脑袋，眼圈的青紫在昏暗灯光下变成一团黑糊糊的阴影，看起来很是吓人。  
他轻轻叹气，趁着路口等待红灯的间隙伸手轻拍伊万放在膝盖上的右手手背。「累不累？还疼吗？再坚持一会儿，很快就到。」  
拉基蒂奇沉默地摇摇头，轻轻勾着他的小指后又将整只手握住。这次莫德里奇没能甩开对方，任由他牵着自己的手轻轻晃动，时不时碰到座位中间的换挡杆。信号灯从红色跳成绿色，又从绿色跳回红色……  
「我得开车的。」最终他费力地抽回手，重新搭上方向盘边缘。  
后半程更加沉默，因为莫德里奇也没再开口询问。无声的空气里只有昏黄街灯明明灭灭地流过伊万的侧脸，将他面部轮廓照得又模糊又清晰。莫德里奇没有感到累或者困、或者其他波动起伏的情绪，一片沉默中他只觉得久违的安宁与平和。  
他把车停进车位、架着伤病员的胳膊一步步挪回家里，又扶他爬上床铺，询问饿不饿渴不渴没有得到回应后拧了条湿毛巾帮浑身狼藉的人擦去脸上和手臂的污迹。  
替他脱下被撕扯得不堪的衬衣时伊万咬着嘴唇转过脸，毛巾轻轻触碰遍布淤青的肋间时又发出吃痛的吸气声。  
「卢卡，谢谢你。」  
他摇摇头，继续细心擦拭着伊万身上残留的血迹。较大的创面都已经做过处理和包扎，好在除了两根肋骨轻微骨折之外其他都是些皮肉擦伤和挫伤，年轻人回家好好休养一段时间就能恢复，没什么大问题——护士这么跟他说，顺便让神色紧张的看护人去买些消毒的药膏和药水。  
「对不起……」  
莫德里奇终于停下动作，将毛巾叠好放在床头柜上。他坐得凑近点，紧紧盯住那双灰绿色的眼睛，「告诉我，你没有做什么……不好的事情吧？比如——」  
他艰难地咽了口唾沫，尽力驱散刚才为他擦身体时脑子里浮现出的种种可怕揣测——毒品、黑帮，或者其他的犯罪事件。  
「什么？不！当然不会。我只是被抢了钱……」  
「你真的被抢劫了？嗯？」莫德里奇的目光满是怀疑。从身上的伤看来完全没有防御或者抵抗的意图，这不太符合通常情况下人的本能反应。  
「我……他确实抢走了我的手机和钱包……」  
「谁？」  
「嗯——我没有看清，太黑了，可是……」  
莫德里奇叹着气轻轻揉一把他的短发，「到底怎么回事啊伊万？」  
「都是我不好……」靠坐着的拉基蒂奇挺直胸口，床头灯弥散的光线在他眼里形成晶莹的光斑。  
莫德里奇想再凑近一点，另一只手无意撑住他的左腿，正打算开口说话的拉基蒂奇表情迅速扭曲。他立刻将手移开，「抱歉，腿上也有伤？我看看。」  
「不、不要——」  
年长些的医生以为他这种时候还在自己面前无必要地羞涩，一把摁住床里的人，没有废话地扒下他的长裤——左腿果然也遍布红肿和伤口，更吸引他注意力的则是大块变浅了的青黄色斑痕。莫德里奇只觉得头脑里嗡地一声闷响，像是后脑勺狠狠地挨了一锤。  
「卢卡，卢卡……」  
他艰难地挤出句子，「这种颜色的淤青可都是旧伤。别告诉我你几周之前从楼梯滚下来，或者走路没看清脚下才摔得这么惨。」  
伊万慌张地扯过毯子试图盖住左腿，却被莫德里奇一把掀开。挣扎之中他看到大腿内侧一个清晰的鞋印形状……  
「他居然对你动手。」莫德里奇张开嘴巴吸气，只觉得心脏尖叫着泵出血液，浑身的血都向头顶冲去，脑动脉被汹涌的血流撞击得砰砰作响。「他居然敢打你。这是什么时候？所以你们是因为这个分手的？」  
「你听我说——」  
「你还想替他找理由是不是！」  
拉基蒂奇拼命摇头，「不要生气卢卡，这不是你想的那样——」  
「你怎么知道我想的是怎样？这个婊子，贱人。他是故意的，特意挑你受过伤的左腿。」他终于检查完伤痕累累的拉基蒂奇，只觉得眼前一片空白，从头到脚开始慢慢发抖。「我要去杀了他。」  
他扔下床里费劲挣扎着坐起来的伊万，大步走出卧室，沿着走廊跨进漆黑一片的厨房后摸索着拨开橱柜的门、自刀架上用力抽出一把几乎没使用过的巨大剔骨刀，黑暗中莫德里奇看见刀刃映出扭曲的表情。他扯着嘴角冲镜面反射里的自己笑了一下走出厨房，握着刀的手撑住墙壁，另一只手哆嗦着往脚上套外出的鞋，手指却又卡在旅游鞋与跟腱之间的空隙里。  
伊万跌跌撞撞追出来，「卢卡！」  
「让开，我要去杀了他。」  
「你要去哪？冷静点！」  
莫德里奇浑身发抖，连着剔骨刀的刀尖也轻微抖动。「冷静个屁！你他妈的什么也不知道！这么多年别说碰你一下，我连一句重话都舍不得对你说！他怎么敢打你？他怎么敢？！你居然也一点不反抗乖乖被揍成这副蠢样——混蛋，我要先杀了你——」  
拉基蒂奇一瘸一拐地扑过来张开胳膊将他搂进怀里，软软的声音热乎乎地灌进耳朵，像安慰，也像哀求。「我都告诉你，但是你冷静点……冷静点好不好？卢卡……听我说，其实是我不好——」  
「你他妈放手！你们、就是因为有你们这种软蛋——」莫德里奇一边吼一边单手掐住眼前的脖子，然后丢下凶器在对方胸口又推又扯，伊万的五官因为疼痛在脸上发生位移，可他手臂上的力道却没有丝毫放松。  
「——呜——疼。轻点……轻一点，卢卡……」  
「我以为我已经教会你怎么去爱自己……为什么——为什么还是这样……」莫德里奇一把抓在他的手腕，嗓音破碎得像是被刀片来回划拉出血口子，「所以只可能是我的错了，让我也去死吧！」  
「你在胡说八道些什么！听我说！」  
缩在伊万怀里他依然头脑空白，手臂却无意识地环上对方的腰，将他拽得更近……在伊万脖颈里莫德里奇嗅到医院的酒精和消毒水气味，还有他渴望许久的薄荷与柠檬。  
拉基蒂奇轻轻揉着他的头发，声音重新变得柔和，「卢卡，我很懂得爱自己、爱别人，这些都是你教给我的。我从来没有放弃过自己，好吗？」  
被伊万牵回房间的莫德里奇只觉得浑身无力，软绵绵的骨头无法支撑脑袋的重量，过多的肾上腺素依然在血管里奔流窜动，心脏也依然跳得飞快。「你往那边去点，我好累。」他像个发完脾气的孩子一屁股坐在床上，还要求行动不便的人为他腾出空间。  
拉基蒂奇愣了愣，随即立刻向里侧挪动，将一半的床铺分给被极度愤怒抽干身体，此刻显得有些疲倦和沮丧的卢卡。  
「卢卡……」拉基蒂奇的声音又软软地贴近耳朵，「你听完不要生气。」  
「我能生什么气，我要是那么容易生气早就气死了。」莫德里奇胡乱抓起床头的靠枕恨恨地拧动，又将它轻轻丢去砸伊万没受伤的那边胳膊，仿佛在催促他赶紧解释。  
「我们一开始都很好，直到第一次上床……嗯……」  
莫德里奇扭过头，浅褐色眼珠里再度积聚起认真的杀意。  
伊万被瞪得抖了一下不过并没有中断叙述，「我没忘记你教我的，我们有用安全套——」  
「哦。」这下他干脆翻了个身，用拱起的后背冲着对方。  
「可是、可是那个时候我不小心叫了你的名字。」  
伊万的声音像是透过胸口传来，「他当然气得发疯，我能理解……他还说那次和你见面就看出来了，说我们根本不像普通的朋友，也不像被收养的孩子和收养人……他说——他骂我很恶心……」  
莫德里奇觉得身下的床垫被人抽走，自己正在从高处坠进地狱。他扑腾四肢想要抓住些什么，却立刻被拉基蒂奇抱住肩膀翻转成面对面侧卧的姿势。  
「在那之前我能感到埃尔南多很爱我。可我确实欺骗了他，也骗了自己。」暗淡的光线透过窗帘，灰绿色的眼睛在昏沉月光中略微弯起来，莫德里奇从没见过这么勉强的笑。「那次之后我知道了，我爱的始终只有你一个。之所以答应他是因为我想要试试看，说不定只是喜欢男人……他真的对我很好，我也确实喜欢和他在一起……如果、如果我从来不认识你，我想我真的会爱上他……」  
莫德里奇只觉得呼吸困难，他紧紧抓住伊万的手，仿佛这是自己与世界之间唯一的联系。  
「可我已经认识了你。你知道这种感觉吗卢卡？就好像我已经去过最高的山、最蓝的海，仰望过最深的宇宙和最亮的星空，我已经见过这个星球上最美最壮观的景色，怎么能假装我从没见过？我已经遇到最美好最值得爱的独一无二的人，又怎么可能说服自己有人能代替他？我已经爱上你，就没有办法再忘掉真正的爱到底是什么感觉，也就没有办法随便找一个其他什么的人装作我很爱他或者她，这对谁都不公平。所以我真的不怪他，是我不好，我不该欺骗自己。」  
伊万深深地吸了一口气，积蓄的眼泪终于顺着眼角流下，「我终于明白了，不是性别的问题，也不是年龄、职业、爱好，或者其他一些别的。跟这些通通没有关系——我没法爱上别人的最主要原因在于他们都不是你。无论男人还是女人，他们都不是你。」  
拉基蒂奇眼眶染得通红，笑容却明亮得像夜里的太阳。「我知道你是我的监护人。世界上只有一个你，这才是我最大的问题。我想爱的、想要的、想给的就只有你。卢卡，我只爱你。」  
事实上莫德里奇刚才被牵住手不放的时候便预想到伊万会再度向自己表白心意，可是年轻人的热切和真诚还是超乎了想象，令大脑再度陷入空白。他说不出其他话，只好先伸手抹去伊万不断涌出的泪，「别哭了。」  
「对不起，我爱你。」  
「你不需要为这个道歉。」  
「你生气了吗？还会再扔下我一个人跑到我找不到的地方吗？卢卡，你可以拒绝，我一定会尊重你的想法，但我希望你别躲着我，也不要逃避自己的心。」拉基蒂奇吸了一下鼻子，声音颤抖可是语气坚决，「你知道吗，我也是很怕的……自从你回到我身边我每天都又高兴又怕。我怕离你太近让你讨厌，又怕离你太远被你忘记。我怕你拒绝我，也怕你消失不见。卢卡，我小时候特别想快点长大，因为长大了才有资格站在你身边。但是等到真的变成大人——就开始害怕了，就再也不敢像以前那样不考虑任何后果地说我爱你……做大人虽然不怎么会痛或者受伤难过，可是好像每天都在担心受怕、很难快乐了……」  
「你明明——明明刚才说了那么多。」莫德里奇局促地低头，手指小心按上对方的肩膀。  
「对啊，我怕得要命但还是给你打了电话。本来不敢找你、也不敢见你，可是我不想就这样错过，不想以后快要老死在病床上还在后悔地想着如果当年我给你打了电话，是不是有可能变成不一样的结局。我想勇敢一点，我不想——不想留下遗憾。这个世界上遗憾的事情这么多，我不要它再发生在我们之间。我现在见到你、也对你说出我的心情和感觉，已经不会遗憾了。」拉基蒂奇一口气说完，好像突然想起了什么似的捂住嘴。「抱歉，我是不是又说了幼稚的话，我又只顾着自己……」  
莫德里奇颤抖的手指沿着颈侧一路向上，最终伸进他的短发轻轻抚摸，「怎么会，你没有。你不是孩子了，我知道的……」  
「卢卡，我希望你明白——我不是在要求你怎样，你也千万不用勉强自己，无论你的决定是什么我都愿意接受，好吗？」  
「我——可是突然之间你让我——」  
「啊，抱歉，我不该这么急着逼问你。没关系的，我可以等。我只希望你的选择让你快乐、以后也不会后悔，不会感到遗憾。卢卡，我希望你过得好，希望你快乐。」  
「伊万……」  
听到莫德里奇的声音叹气般地念着自己的名字，拉基蒂奇突然又开始小声抽泣。「如果我的心是一本书，现在已经全部打开给你看了，就算你真的不爱我也别走好吗？也别讨厌我。」  
他张开胳膊用力抱住肩膀正在轻微耸动的人，令伊万的脸贴近自己胸口。「别傻了，我怎么会讨厌你……不要整天乱想这些没用的事。」  
「什么叫没用？我每天都在想你。」  
莫得里奇早该知道他在表露心意这方面永远也没法超过直白的伊万。「我不走，哪里也不去，所以别哭了。」  
「……其实那天晚上看到你的样子我就有点明白了，我觉得我对不起他，也对不起你。这段时间我过得很不好，我很想你。你呢？你也想我吗？」毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他胸口动了动，然后慢慢抬起来望向莫德里奇，眼眶里转动着一层闪闪发亮的泪膜……  
他无处可逃，也实在太累了无力再逃，终于揉着伊万的头发闭上眼睛，呼喊对方好听的斯拉夫语名字时带了点浅浅的甜味鼻音。莫德里奇觉得自己等待很久才等到第一枚落在左边脸颊的吻，他忽然想起教科书上列举的关于人类感知的觉察阈值——  
视觉感觉的最小阈值近似事件是晴朗黑夜中30英里处看到的一根燃烧的蜡烛，听觉阈值是安静条件下20英尺外手表的滴答声，味觉是一茶匙糖溶于2加仑水中，嗅觉则是一滴香水扩散到三室一套的整个空间。  
如果他没有记错，人类能够觉察到最轻微的触觉感觉应该是一片蜜蜂的翅膀从1厘米高处落在你的面颊。  
一片纤细的透明羽翅在安静的月光下慢悠悠地旋转和降落，从左边脸颊轻轻扫过后又停留在眉心，吻过他的睫毛再来到鼻梁，然后落在鼻尖。莫德里奇觉得有些痒，摇着头想要甩开鼻子上的小飞虫，可它灵巧闪避后稳稳停上嘴唇。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，双手抵住伊万的肩。灰绿色眼睛里的柔情眼看着化为浓浓的委屈，道歉也脱口而出，「对不起。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「你没做错什么。」  
「你还觉得恶心吗……」  
「怎么会。」  
「那喜欢吗？」  
「……」  
「你又生气了？」搂住他的胳膊动了动，稍微收紧力度。  
「不，我没有。」  
「那是不是在害怕？你在发抖……」  
事实上莫德里奇只觉得疲倦，沉进伊万含有柠檬与薄荷气息的温暖怀抱时大脑深处所有收紧的弦、所有崩到极限的发条都尽数切断。  
「你们之前也是这样接吻的吗？」他把头埋在伊万的颈窝叹气，鼻尖擦过脖子下方的薄薄皮肤。  
拉基蒂奇愣住了，莫德里奇感到不满意般从鼻腔里发出哼声，双手也威胁地圈在颈侧逐渐施力，听到伊万的咳嗽声才慢慢放开。  
「卢卡啊，原来你在嫉妒……」箍在年长者腰侧的力道又收紧了些，这回微微发颤的人换成更年轻的一方。  
莫德里奇摇摇头，掰开腰部的钳制后搂着他的脖子寻找记忆中的柔软嘴唇。他带着惊人的力道撞上目标又往里死命地碾压，像是把自己当做炮弹而对方是他的轰炸目标般毫不温柔，拉基蒂奇略微向后缩起身子，不过很快被扳着脑袋强迫继续这个紧贴双唇的吻。  
等莫德里奇发泄完怒火之后再度睁开眼睛看到爱哭的小孩又在默默哭泣，面颊布满亮晶晶的泪痕。这时莫德里奇已经精疲力尽，只想缩在对方怀中沉进睡梦……他最后一次抬手摸了摸伊万的脸，「傻小孩，不要哭。你早就是成年人了……别哭了。」  
拉基蒂奇再次将他圈进怀里，还吸了两下鼻子，「可是卢卡，你以前跟我说过哭不是丢脸，不用感到羞耻。它是正常的情感流露，这和年龄性别都没关系，所以我们不应该压抑它。」  
莫德里奇觉得他很烦，可又找不出反驳的理由。「我很累，我现在要睡觉。」他挣扎两下想要翻个身，却被伊万的力道稍稍压住，也没力气胡乱扭动着抗议了，只好乖乖任由对方再次用手臂缠住自己的腰。  
迷迷糊糊掉进睡梦之前莫德里奇知道他们贴着彼此的嘴唇又吻了一次，比之前的轻触和泄愤更漫长也更温柔。下一秒他便在热水浴般暖洋洋的轻吻中睡着，并且做了一个阳光下奔跑的梦。


	41. 7-02 美丽的心

在莫德里奇不容任何反对意见的坚持下拉基蒂奇最终去警察局报了警，只说自己被抢了钱包，接待的小警员询问是否看清对方长相的时候摇头否认，说当时太黑，他又被一拳打在眼睛上。  
莫德里奇当晚下班回家看到拉基蒂奇正在慢吞吞整理客房的床铺，餐桌上也已经放好两人份的餐具。他脱了外套走去询问对方是否乖乖听话去报警，又在得知并没有指认前男友时向伊万投去杀人的目光。  
拉基蒂奇大概是怕他又冲进厨房拿刀比划，赶紧堵在房间门口，「我不能这么做。太暗了，我也没法百分百确认就是他。」  
「除了他还会有谁。」莫德里奇小声嘟囔，语气里还能听出咬着后槽牙的意味。  
「卢卡……这事已经过去了。都过去了。」  
「不，你们那么熟，他也知道你的家和公司在哪儿。万一以后再对你做出这种事——」  
拉基蒂奇抿着嘴认真思考片刻，「埃尔南多不是这么坏的人。他只是有点冲动，我知道他真的很伤心……」  
「你到现在还认为他很爱你吗？真这样的话是不会对你动手的！」  
「嗯，我明白。我会找他好好聊聊，向他道歉、也告诉他不该这样对我。这不是什么解决不了的事。」伊万又露出了莫德里奇所熟悉的明亮笑容，「卢卡，谢谢你关心我。」  
「你好点了没？医生说最好躺在床上休息。」他这才想起比起那个让他耿耿于怀的施暴者，眼前的病人才是更值得关心的对象。  
「血倒是没再流了，我换了胳膊上的药，看起来也没有发炎。但是骨头还是很疼，一吸气就疼——」  
莫德里奇想骂他活该，可最终还是走上前掀开伊万的帽衫和T恤观察他肋间的大片淤青。「都是皮外伤，肋骨骨折也只能等它自己恢复。你最近多躺着吧，别乱跑乱动。」  
「你说话怎么和诊所里的医生似的……」  
「我本来就是医生，只不过不是外科的。」莫德里奇挥挥手想从伊万身边挤过去，却被他一把抓住手腕。  
「可还是很疼嘛……卢卡……」拉基蒂奇发出夸张吸气的声音，哀求般拽着他的手来回晃动，眼睛里的笑容却满得快要溢出来了。  
莫德里奇又开始觉得头痛，他上一天的班已经累得不行……「和公司请过假了？」他安慰地用没被抓住的那只手拍了拍伊万的后背，却立刻被顺势揽进怀里。  
「嗯，因为是出差期间受的伤，所以他们同意我休病假。医药费也可以解决。」拉基蒂奇将下巴搁在对方肩膀上，带有笑意的句子像暖风般涌进耳道，「我还跟他们说我想留在马德里住一阵子，反正也是要见承包商的。」  
莫德里奇觉得呼吸有些困难，伸手打算推开，抵着他的胸口刚开始用力就想起折断的肋骨，只好在鼻子里哼了两声之后安静下来。  
「可以吗卢卡？我可不可以住在家里？」伊万开始搂着他的脖子，撒娇似的用下巴来回磨蹭他的肩膀。  
「你都把房间收拾好了，我怎么可能再赶你出去？」莫德里奇又拍了拍他的后背，「还有行李在旅店吧？过两天开车替你去取。」  
拉基蒂奇终于直起身子，眼睛里跳动的光比任何一次都快活和明亮，一闪一闪地像夜里的星星，「卢卡——我今晚做了饭——」  
莫德里奇感到疲倦似的轻轻闭上眼睛，向伊万怀里更紧地靠过去。  
「你怎么了？生病了？哪里觉得难受吗？」  
他摁住快要跳起来的伊万，「不，我很好，只是稍微有点累，也有点饿。」莫德里奇终于轻轻挣脱他的拥抱，「你在煮什么？很香。我真的饿了。」  
等他冲完澡、换上舒适的家居服和棉拖鞋之后擦着头发走向餐桌，看见平底锅被整个儿端了上来，浓浓的番茄味拍打着他的嗅觉受体细胞。莫德里奇好奇地去掀锅盖手指却被狠狠烫了一下，他发出低声惊叫将盖子甩到一边，皱着眉观察冒出红痕的手指头。拉基蒂奇在厨房里听见动静，慌慌张张拽着他去水槽边用冷水冲洗手指。  
「那个焗饭刚从烤箱里拿出来，我忘记告诉你锅盖很烫了……」伊万握着他的手指放在水龙头的流水下面降温，显得有些沮丧。  
「没事，只是被烫了一下，肯定比你的骨折好得快。」莫德里奇想要抽回自己的手，却被对方使了点劲压住。  
「起水泡会很麻烦的。」又过了五分钟伊万才松开他，跑去拿来干净的毛巾替他擦干手上的水。虽然重新坐回餐桌旁边时番茄海鲜焗饭已经稍微有些凉了，但对于莫德里奇来说依然是为数不多可以在家里品尝到的美食。  
「我觉得蘑菇的味道很好。」他又咽下一口混合着番茄与芝士香味的米饭，忍不住对伊万的手艺发表评论。  
「嗯，我知道你喜欢蘑菇，还有鱼和白芦笋。但是你不爱小茴香对吧？咖啡里加肉桂你倒是不讨厌。」拉基蒂奇嘴里塞着米饭还没忘记准确指出卢卡对食物的偏好，莫德里奇只觉得耳朵尖开始发热。  
伊万不知道故意的还是完全没在意年长者的表情，依然兴致勃勃地列举着莫德里奇口味上的小癖好，「你不怎么吃玉米味的东西，也从来不吃那种蝴蝶形状的通心粉，所以总是买番茄pasta酱配直面。对了，你也喜欢生菜和卷心菜，胡萝卜只愿意吃熟的……你还喜欢撒了罗勒碎的芝士，挤上柠檬汁的烤鳕鱼，喜欢草莓味甜筒和涂了榛子酱的烤吐司……」  
「不要说了，好好吃饭。」莫德里奇只觉得整张脸都开始变热，慌忙埋头在敞口盘里专心对付米饭。下一秒，他放在桌面上正在冰敷的左手被对面的人轻轻握住，莫德里奇已经默认这种亲昵的举动，不再试图挣扎着甩开。  
「吃完冰箱里的pasta酱以后就不要买了。」拉基蒂奇牵着他的手慢慢说，「这种东西又没有营养又不好吃……好不好？想吃什么我给你做。」  
后来莫德里奇在去旅店取行李的路上也一直拉着伊万的手。那天他们遇上严重的交通堵塞，一刻钟后才听说前面有几辆车连续追尾，事故几乎占去道路一大半的空间。副驾驶里的人一开始因为不明原因的堵车显得有些困惑，听到缘由后抖了下身子不再说话。莫德里奇看着前方车辆排成的长队毫无动静，干脆拔出钥匙熄火，然后拉过拉基蒂奇放在膝盖上的手用力地十指相扣，直至街道恢复通畅后才松开。  
停车等红灯的间隙中伊万也要伸手勾着驾驶员的小指来回晃悠，或者周末下午窝在沙发里看电影时用毛茸茸的短发去蹭莫德里奇的胳膊。医生的话总是没错，对于新陈代谢旺盛的年轻人来说这种看上去骇人的皮外伤其实没什么大问题，有问题的是那个不怎么安分的人——拉基蒂奇一周之后就不再嗷嗷喊疼，同时也不肯老老实实呆在家里休养他的肋骨，甚至嫌医生嘱咐用来固定胸廓的胸带勒得难受、悄悄解开藏在床垫下面，被周末在家搞卫生的卢卡发现之后毫不留情地训斥。  
这样的朝夕相处中莫德里奇偶尔产生时光倒流的错觉，好像伊万还是中学生，而自己也依然是个全职的心理医生，萨格勒布那间狭小公寓里他们挤在厨房研究菜谱，或者周末夜晚看一场足球赛。只是那时候伊万还不会做甜点，也不会动不动把他拉进怀里抱着，口吻甜蜜地抱怨翻身时肋骨还是疼、身上的淤青到底要多久才能消失；不会看电视时装作睡着，把脑袋枕在他的腿上，也不会说完晚安后还要恋恋不舍地搂着他吻他的额头。莫德里奇偶尔听见拉基蒂奇接工作电话时精明干练的语气觉得他早就是个成熟稳重的男人了，有时候又觉得他笑起来的模样还是记忆中从来没有变过的少年。  
拉基蒂奇热情坚定的表白在耳边轰轰作响得像碾过枕骨的列车，可是伊万到底对他意味着什么、他们之间应该是怎样的关系和距离，莫德里奇现在不愿意、也不能够仔细去想，就像在惴惴不安等待命运的人面前他认真思考之后做出的回答——「伊万，我需要一点时间，请你给我一点时间。」  
通过逻辑无法理顺的思路在感知层面却清晰得像高倍显微镜下无处可逃的细胞切片——莫德里奇知道自己已经很久没有这么放松了，哪怕是去超市采购或者切开甜点这种灰蒙蒙日常生活里不带任何感情倾向的琐碎小事，也因为身边有伊万的存在而染上斑斓的颜色。  
四月的第一个周末拉基蒂奇说好久没做甜点，冰箱里也没剩下多少可供他发挥的食材，于是拉着下班回家的卢卡赶在周五晚上跑去附近的连锁超市。莫德里奇只觉得走在超市里被明显看着更年轻的伊万牢牢牵着手有点羞耻，可挣扎两下没能挣脱，也就只好任由对方去了。  
「卢卡，我很喜欢这样，感觉我们是真正的家人。你呢？」  
莫德里奇不想接话，嘟囔着今天的草莓不错，选了两盒放进推车。  
在冷藏柜台附近拉基蒂奇认真挑选他需要的奶油和乳酪，裹在各种彩色包装袋里的乳制品被他拿起又放下，另一只手也始终没有放开卢卡。莫德里奇感觉自己成了他身上的一个挂件，储藏新鲜乳制品的区域冷气又很足，终于忍不住开始挥着手试图甩开对方。  
「还有完没完，放开我——」  
「啊？」  
「这看着不都一样吗？有什么区别？快点买，我想回家。」  
「卢卡，你不开心吗？累了？」拉基蒂奇立刻丢下正在仔细研究产地的乳酪，用两只手将对方的手包进手心。  
莫德里奇别过视线猛地抽出自己的手，然后开始推着伊万的后背。「不分头买的话太慢了……」  
「可是我想和你一起嘛，我想和你一起选牛奶的牌子，商量下周是吃鸡肉还是三文鱼，或者牙膏要不要换一种水果味。我一直想和你一起逛超市，小时候就这样想了，可你总说我们分头去买……」  
「……」  
拉基蒂奇笑着扣住他的手放在胸前，「卢卡，我还有很多想和你一起做的事、想为你做的事，真的很多。所以请你也给我时间，给我很长很长的时间，和很多很多的机会。好吗？」  
莫德里奇觉得站在超市的柜台前被如此热烈地表白很是尴尬，没被抓着的那只手开始不管不顾地掐着伊万的肩膀轻轻晃动。「我累死了，你在家玩了一天，我可是上了一天的班——」  
于是拉基蒂奇真的不再缠着他告白，牵着卢卡的手迅速挑好自己需要的东西。  
第二天是周六，莫德里奇知道了伊万口中「很多想要为你做的事」其中的一件。  
「卢卡，我们认识十二年了。」拉基蒂奇的目光越过桌子上的甜点，认真地望向他的眼睛。「在伦敦、研究所附近的咖啡店。那是我第一次见到你。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「我记得。」  
「而且差不多也是四月份。你读硕士是春季入学的，那天我去给爸爸送他落在家里的U盘——」  
「我都记得。你到底为什么会把我认成女孩？」莫德里奇露出怀念的笑容。  
「我没说过吗？那时你的头发比现在更长。」伊万隔着桌子伸手轻轻抚摸他的头发，又帮他将一缕金发顺到耳后。「我那会儿也特别羡慕有姐姐的人。德扬真的烦死了，明明比我大那么多还要捉弄我。」  
「他其实很喜欢你的。」  
「我知道。」拉基蒂奇稍微垂下头，手掌穿过卢卡半长的金发又贴上他的侧脸，「可我还是想有个金发的、温柔的姐姐。然后我看见了你，背对咖啡店的门口坐着……」  
莫德里奇轻轻笑了下，稍微转过脸，用左侧的脑袋蹭着对方宽大又温暖的掌心。「我们认识已经这么久了。」他不动声色地捉住对方开始描摹自己耳廓软骨的手指，将它们小心地握进手里。  
「卢卡，你还记得你和我说的第一句话吗？」  
第一句话？莫德里奇忍不住拧起眉毛。他的确记得伊万圆鼓鼓涨红的脸，也记得他短短的浅金色短发和充满稚气的童声——伊万那年刚过了十二岁生日，还没经历男孩子的变声期……可是他们之间的第一句话——  
「你说，真高兴认识你伊万，虽然我并不是女士。」桌子对面的拉基蒂奇咧着嘴笑了，灰绿色的眼睛弯成两枚迷人的圆弧。「我也真高兴认识你。我的名字是伊万，伊万•拉基蒂奇。我很喜欢你，我希望你是我的家人。」  
莫德里奇垂下眼睛盯着他们之间的慕斯蛋糕，虽然棱角分明有模有样，但白色的表面除了一些水果粒之外没有太多装饰，简直像个过分朴素的半成品。在伊万的催促下他拿起浸过热水的刀，小心翼翼地切开才发现内里美丽的夹层——慕斯之中穿插着粉白的桃肉、鲜红的草莓碎、深梅子色的覆盆子凝胶，最下面是厚厚一层浅橘的树莓……  
「真漂亮。」莫德里奇发出由衷的赞叹，忍不住凑近一点仔细打量，「伊万，你真的太厉害了。」  
「没什么，这是我认识的一家甜品店老板教我的做法，去年帮他拍了一套宣传图，还得了广告创意奖呢。」伊万终于放开他的手，给自己也切下一小块，「不难，只是稍微有些麻烦。」  
莫德里奇将混合着各种浆果的慕斯块送进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的滋味仿佛在他的味蕾上尖叫着炸开。  
「喜欢吗？要不要配点喝的？我不确定你想要茶还是咖啡，所以没有提前煮。」  
「不用了，这样就很好。谢谢你……」  
「不用谢啊卢卡，我知道你喜欢吃甜点，你差不多是我见过的成年人里最喜欢吃甜食的了。虽然有些女同事也很喜欢，但她们不太会像你这样连给小孩子准备的南瓜布丁和冰淇淋球也忍不住要试试看……」  
莫德里奇将蓝莓和草莓碎一粒粒戳在甜品叉的尖头上。「嗯……我确实喜欢吃甜的东西。可能是因为……」  
「嗯？」拉基蒂奇扬起脸，表情认真地盯着他不放。  
「我小时候就很爱吃甜的——毕竟是小孩子嘛。但那个时候……不像现在，无论你想吃什么随便走进一家餐厅或者超市就可以了。」莫德里奇无意识地拨弄着碟子里散乱的水果块，目光因为思索往事显得有些空洞。「我第一次吃到冰淇淋大概是四岁或五岁的夏天吧，和妹妹分着吃完了一盒草莓味的冰淇淋球。没多久人民军就打过来了，全家人都搬到扎达尔，父母那时候很忙，几乎没空和我们在一起。战争结束之后我才第二次吃到真正的甜点，那时我已经在上中学。」莫德里奇停顿两秒后再度开口，尽量做出轻松的语气，「唔——心理学上有种说法是因为童年时的欲望没有得到满足，所以长大了就要补偿回来。」  
拉基蒂奇停下动作，灰绿色的眼睛睁得很大。「那你——还有什么愿望没有满足吗？」  
「嗯？」  
「比如、比如喜欢吃甜的东西。我可以学着做，那些实在做不出来的就陪你去店里买。」拉基蒂奇挠着头，「除了这个还有别的吗卢卡？」  
莫德里奇耸着肩膀，将桃子和草莓一道塞进嘴里，「谢谢你的关心，不过我没那么脆弱。战争早就结束了。」  
「我知道，我只是想让你开心一点。我从来没听你说过以前的事，如果可以的话真希望能让小时候的你也开心一点……」  
他不由得抬高眉毛，放下叉子拍拍对方的手背。「怎么了？别露出这种表情。我挺好的，真的。」  
拉基蒂奇隔着桌子一把抓住他的手，毫不犹豫地紧紧扣住，灰绿色的眼睛里满是温柔的遗憾。「要是我能认识小时候的你就好了，我一定会好好保护他，不让他难过。」  
「在说什么傻话。」  
「对不起……你会不会觉得我很幼稚……」  
莫德里奇迟疑片刻后轻轻摇头。「怎么会。谢谢你伊万，请我吃这么棒的点心——」  
「你喜欢吗？」  
「当然。」  
「说起来这个甜点的名字还是我取的呢！」刚才还显得稍微有些沮丧的伊万突然又有了精神，脑袋高高扬起。  
「哦？所以它叫什么？」  
扣着他的手指又紧了紧，「它让我想起你。看上去很简单很普通，可是内心比谁都要美丽和温柔……」  
莫德里奇不赞同地吸气，不过还是顺着对方的意思逗他，「噢——你最好别告诉我巴塞罗那的某个甜品店里正在出售一款叫做卢卡莫德里奇的水果慕斯——」  
「什么？才不会呢！」拉基蒂奇不满地瞪着眼睛，「真是的，你也太不浪漫了。」  
莫德里奇差点儿笑出声。「好啦好啦，你说。」  
伊万抓起他的手贴上嘴唇，在卢卡本能地抽回手指之前完成了这个飞快的轻吻。「它叫做——美丽的心。就像你一样，卢卡。」


	42. 7-03 心理医生的愿望

莫德里奇看到内线电话上贝尔的号码就知道肯定出了什么事。他拎起话筒，果然听到对面的人严肃又沮丧的声音。  
「卢卡，麻烦了。那孩子——你还记得吧？艾丽的母亲又送她来了，说昨晚用偷偷磨尖的梳子割腕……」  
「现在呢？」  
「还好——我是说她身上的伤，没伤到动脉。但她人很不好，比上次见面更差……」  
「你得让她留在这。」  
「我也是这么想的，已经和她家人谈好了，人在后面的住院部，情况还算稳定。」贝尔顿了顿，「我给了点镇定剂，但不能一直这样。」  
莫德里奇低着头，手指轻轻拽着连接话机与听筒的扭在一块儿的螺旋线。「齐达内知道这事了？他怎么说？」  
「他让我们先别急——无论是常规的还是VR引导。说让她先好好休息。」  
「呃——」莫德里奇轻轻咬着下嘴唇，眉间的皱纹更重了。「好。」  
「我真是觉得奇怪……为什么会这样？我们的方案没有问题，不该是这样的，你觉得呢卢卡？」  
「可现在已经这样了，一定哪里出了错。」  
「她看起来真的不太好，我甚至怀疑她醒着的话是否还能认出我来——」  
莫德里奇勉强笑了下，「不会的，你别多想，至少在我们这儿她会很安全。我也会去看她的。」  
病房窗户都是带智能锁的，通风口只有细小的缝隙，所有的家具和摆设也都经由严格筛选，尖锐物被严格禁止。这些都是为了防止抑郁症患者借助外物伤害自己的身体……  
莫德里奇放下电话发了一会儿呆。他参加治疗之后艾丽西亚的情况好转得很明显，他也不是第一次处理这种青春期孩子的危机干预……可过去半年了这孩子的状况始终在起起伏伏，令他无端产生郁闷和挫败感。  
不过心理治疗总是一个漫长的过程，最终的效果也总是因人而异。人的心理太复杂了，哪怕过去的半个世纪里现代医学已经取得了极大进步，大脑依然是人体最神秘的器官之一。  
莫德里奇翻找出这段时间的工作笔记从头到尾地认真看了一遍，时不时勾勾画画，或者用水笔的笔尾戳在纸上的某个字眼轻轻敲打。他又打开日历，确认和达利奇博士的会面时间，想着或许可以拿这个病例去问问经验丰富的督导先生——他说他又要来马德里开会了……  
齐达内的电话就是在这个时候进来的，突然响起的铃声令此刻完全沉浸在自己思维世界中的莫德里奇受到惊吓般抖了抖肩膀。他取下听筒放在耳边，捕捉到平静声线下有暗流穿过，带有法语腔调的声音请他去办公室开个简短的会——所有参与这次治疗的医生和程序技术人员都需要参加。  
他看到塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯双眼布满血丝，马塞洛则一直打着哈欠，忍不住在心里对他们说抱歉。这时法国人推开门进来开始分发厚厚的材料，轻微的抱怨顿时变成窸窸窣窣纸张翻动的声音。  
莫德里奇抬起头正好对视着齐达内的眼睛。和阴鸷又有些暴躁的葡萄牙人不同，法国人不怎么冲他们发火，但这绝不意味着他的脾气温和到在这种情况下还能给出什么好看的脸色。莫德里奇看了一眼顶头上司正在抽动的咬肌，又低下头将注意力集中在面前的报告上。  
「请大家过来没有别的意思——这个病人的状况很特别，我想或许可以一起讨论一下。」  
凝结的气氛稍许松动后，脾气欠佳的拉莫斯率先开口，噼里啪啦地总结着自己调试的模拟场景，时不时用不赞同的目光瞪着这次的主治医生。莫德里奇想起他们之前的争执，无奈地悄悄耸肩。  
最后是这次VR引导师贝尔的陈述，他的语气比之前任何一次都要小心……「我承认我有责任，但是我不认为方法和方案有错。可能我们只是需要再多一些耐心和时间，毕竟不是每次治疗都会像教科书上那么顺利。心理状态和细节都是因人而异的。」  
他的结论没有问题，莫德里奇却垂下眼皮望着病例里的图片发呆。想让她断绝自杀的念头并不是太大的挑战，足够多的帕罗西丁或者舍曲林一定可以缓解病症，只是怎么会呢？艾丽西亚和她的家人都很配合、最后一次见面时她的情绪也放松很多，按照他的经验不应该变成这样。  
加雷斯说得没错，不该是这样的。  
莫德里奇任由齐达内的声音漂远，开始拱起肩膀自顾自地对照着工作笔记画下长长的时间轴，期待着能够从波动起伏的病情中找到更深层的原因。  
「为什么？」  
莫德里奇将材料拿给督导的时候终于忍不住发出自己的质疑。「为什么我们对她治疗会……毫无效果？！为什么？我和加雷斯也不是第一次做这种配合了，以前明明很顺利——」  
黑发的年长学者慢慢翻着桌上的报告和几次诊断书，「这的确有些反常，不过在真实情况中其实也算正常，不是所有治疗都能立刻收到满意的结果。我认为齐达内先生的方法没问题，先慢下来观察看看——」  
「我知道。」莫德里奇低下头，躲开对方乌黑的眼珠。  
「你总是很执着地想得到人们内心深处的原因并且情不自禁地投射太多，这一直是你的优点，也是你的缺点，卢卡。」达利奇慢慢开口，「作为医生我们只要控制和终结他们的病症就可以了。无论药物控制还是咨询分析，或者是你最擅长的VR引导……这些都只是方法，而不是目的。」  
他没有想着要故意顶撞好脾气的博士，可依然没能忍住。「但孩子终归不一样，他们和成年人不一样。如果找不到根本原因、不能解决他们生活中的问题——有些伤害会伴随一生的！」  
「卢卡？」  
莫德里奇意识到自己轻微的失控，「抱歉，我希望我能真的帮上她的忙，希望看到她好起来……」  
「你只是一个医生。这么多年了你还是跟以前一样，」他的督导声音里多了种迫使他抬起头的威严，「你得记住你帮不了所有人，也改变不了世界。」  
莫德里奇的回话不由得掺杂些赌气的意味，「您别担心了，我分得清工作和生活，要不然怎么能把这份职业做到现在。」  
「我知道你能胜任心理咨询师的工作，你也确实是我见过的非常优秀又有责任心的年轻医生。但是——你这么执着会很累。当然你的内心也足够强大，只要自己觉得没问题就行。」  
「我有把握能处理好，真的。」莫德里奇深吸一口气，露出和往日一样的微笑，「请您相信我。」  
那天晚上他驱车返回家中时大脑里依然转动着年轻女孩的脸，她的眼睛睁得大大的，面色苍白，用口型无声地向他呼救。  
「卢卡？你今天是不是很累？」伊万的目光带了点担忧地越过沙拉碗和披萨，最终直直落进莫德里奇浅褐色的眼睛。  
他用叉子按着一颗小番茄沉默片刻，最终点点头，「我今天下午见了我的督导，和他聊了聊病人的事，有点累。」莫德里奇想了想又皱着眉补充，「最近也确实很忙。」  
拉基蒂奇眨着眼睛似乎想说什么，可还没开口他的手机就响了——这个时候的工作电话可不会有什么好事……莫德里奇向对方抱歉地点了下头，推开面前的盘子站起身。  
他没有看屏幕显示的内容直接按下通话键，已经做好了赶回去加班的准备。「你好——」  
「卢卡？」  
莫德里奇愣住了。不是贝尔不是齐达内也不是拉莫斯，是一个温和的女性声音，好像生怕打扰了他的生活那般细声开口。  
「妈妈？」  
他站在餐桌边上稍微愣神。父母知道他工作忙，除去节日的问候一般也很少打来电话，自己也不想太打扰他们……如果不是什么突发意外事件的话——  
「怎么了？发生了什么事？」  
「没什么特别的，只是想问问你……最近还忙吗？」母亲的声音很平稳，这令精神略显紧绷的人放松下来。「嗯……还有，娅兰卡说复活节会回家。你们是不是应该见个面聊一聊？都这么多年了。」  
莫德里奇手指抓紧桌沿，喉咙里低低地「嗯」了一声。  
「卢卡，如果你还有休假的话……要不要回家？我和你爸爸也想你了。你一直是一个人生活，肯定很辛苦。」  
他觉察到一道目光从餐桌对面斜斜地望过来，不由自主地转过身背对着拉基蒂奇。  
「对不起，妈妈，我最近是真的很忙。」他几乎咬着后槽牙开口，「替我向娅兰卡问好，我以后会联系她的。等我忙完手上的事就回家看你们，好吗？」  
母亲的声音听起来没有像想象中那样流露出失望，反而充满歉意，这让接电话的人更觉得内疚。「当然是你的病人要紧，等下次有时间再回家吧。」  
莫德里奇切断电话后走回餐桌，若无其事地对伊万说没事，不是催我去加班的电话只是我的家人。拉基蒂奇点点头又切了一块披萨，开始抱怨外卖食物终归没有自己做的好吃，香料不够，肉馅的汁水也没那么丰富。  
等莫德里奇收拾完外卖的盒子、打算走回自己卧室整理病例材料时被年轻的一方从身后拉住手腕，他皱了下眉转过去，只捕捉到对方眼中的真诚。  
「能不能和你聊一会儿？你最近好忙，一回来就把自己关在卧室，都没什么机会和你说话……」  
莫德里奇此刻没有聊天的心情，刚想拒绝又听见拉基蒂奇慢吞吞的声音，「你看我的伤都快好了，他们天天催我回巴塞罗那呢。」  
最终他还是向对方投降——反正也不是第一次被伊万软软的带了点沙哑的声音打动……  
「所以你想和我说什么？」莫德里奇用尽可能舒适的姿势将自己沉进沙发，眼睛望着白色的天花板放空大脑。很快他觉察到颈后的异物感，知道拉基蒂奇跟着坐在身旁并用胳膊揽住自己的肩，而他的脑袋正枕着年轻人胳膊上的文身。  
「是关于埃尔南多的。我约他出来见了一面，告诉他全部的事——关于我自己的，还有我和你——嗯——」拉基蒂奇迟疑着没有说完，在看起来略有些低气压的人向他投来愤怒目光的瞬间便截住话头。  
「然后呢？」  
眼眶四周淤青还未完全消退的年轻人似乎小心翼翼地挑选着词汇。「我说了我对他感到很抱歉，但是无论如何使用暴力都不对，只会让情况变得更糟——事实上现在的确很糟。我还说虽然希望他能原谅我，但选择恨我也没关系……」  
「该道歉的明明是他！」莫德里奇忍不住出口打断。  
「我想他现在已经很清楚——我以后不会、也不想再见他了。如果再有什么暴力行为，我一定会让他付出代价的。」伊万认真极了，不过随即露出他熟悉的微笑。「而且你觉得我真的打不过吗？」  
莫德里奇感到自己枕着的手臂上膨出清晰的肌肉线条。「好吧，如果有我能帮得上忙的地方你可以对我说。」  
「嗯，我会的。谢谢你卢卡。」  
他点点头从沙发里站起身，不过还没迈开步子就被一把拉回去。「怎么了？还有别的事？」  
比起刚才的坚决态度拉基蒂奇的表情似乎软化许多，好看的眉眼间也含着忧郁，「卢卡、嗯——我听见你刚才和你妈妈的电话了。」  
「嗯？所以呢？」  
拉基蒂奇慌忙伸手过来揉他的眉心，「不要总是皱眉嘛，容易老得快。」  
「……」  
「我以前从没听你和家人打过电话。我也不记得你哪年的假期回过家——是说你父母的家，在扎达尔那个。」  
「我每年圣诞节早上给他们打电话，你那会儿还睡得像一条扔到池塘里都不会醒过来的小狗。」莫德里奇忍不住用鼻子笑出声，然后侧过脸用额头抵住他的肩膀，嘴角的微笑藏在阴影里。  
「是、是吗……呃——」  
「我知道和我家人关系不像你们家以前那样亲密，这也没办法。但也没有你以为的那么糟糕。」莫德里奇早猜到更年轻的那一个想要问什么，索性主动开口。「我十八岁去萨格勒布上学之后就不怎么回家了，在非洲那两年更加没机会，后来又去伦敦读书……」  
「那你会想他们吗？」  
「当然。」他稍微低下头又嗅到伊万脖子里好闻的气味，无意识地多抽动两下鼻子。  
「我很想我的爸爸妈妈，还有德扬。」  
「伊万？」莫德里奇伸手过去拍拍他的面颊，令他的脸转过来面对着自己。  
伊万摇摇头，「你还记得吗？我今年和德扬一样大了，他出车祸时就是我现在的年纪。」  
莫德里奇凝视着拉基蒂奇的侧脸，轻轻咬了下嘴唇。  
「等到明年，从年龄上我就会变成他的哥哥。真想把他叫起来，强迫他喊我哥哥啊——就像他以前对我做的那样。」  
「伊万——」莫德里奇忍不住将对方拽进自己怀里，胸口热乎乎的触感紧紧贴着他的心脏。  
「我没事的，你不要担心。」伊万轻轻挣脱他的怀抱，顺便凑近吻了一下莫德里奇的眉间，试图用温柔的吻溶化那些仿佛永远解不开的皱褶。「卢卡，所以你的家人……是怎样的人？还有你的妹妹……我从来没听你说过。我想知道，我想再多知道一些你的事，如果你愿意的话可以告诉吗？」  
莫德里奇望向那双隐约含着泪水的灰绿色眼睛，不忍心对他说谎。他慢慢吐出一口积压在胸腔的空气，「他们都是好人，但从发展心理学的角度判断——我不认为他们是完全合格的父母。」  
「他们对你们做过什么吗？」  
「嗯？你在想什么？」  
拉基蒂奇的身体明显颤抖一下，「那个……我看过一些书和文章，他们说很多人童年阴影都是来自于原生家庭和父母——比如虐待、性侵之类的……」  
「你为什么会看这种东西？」莫德里奇正在慢慢描画对方胳膊上纹身的动作凝固了，瞪大眼睛望过去。  
「我不——我没有特意找来看——」  
他看着伊万瞬间涨红了脸，抿着嘴唇藏起一丝笑意。「当然不会。我的家人没有对我做过那种犯罪的事，他们很爱我们，也尽力给了他们当时所能提供的最好的一切，只是没能给我们足够多的陪伴和情感上的交流。」  
「嗯……所以——」  
「这不能怪我的父母。那会儿我们全家刚搬到扎达尔，他们得联系安全的住处，确保我们一家人都能好好活着，还要到处做工换取食物和钱——那可是真正的战争。当时他们还有很多朋友熟人留在镇上，得去帮那些还没及时转移到安全区的人……所以不可能有太多时间陪在我们身边。」莫德里奇语气平静，仿佛只是在叙述报纸里关于战争往事的新闻。「小时候我和我妹妹经常去亲戚家里受别人的照顾，等我再大一点儿就是我去做饭，家里总是只有我们两个人。」  
他感到拉基蒂奇抓得更紧，仿佛生怕战争或者别的什么东西把身边的人带走似的。莫德里奇安慰地摸着他的头发，「没什么，都过去了，我真高兴你不需要经历这些。这也是我当初下决心要留在你身边照顾你陪伴你的原因……我不想让那些事情发生在你身上。」  
「卢卡……」  
「我那时是战争，真的没办法。但你生在和平的年代，家人给了你那么好那么温暖的家庭教育……我想尽可能地保护你、想看到你过得好，别留下什么缺乏陪伴和交流而产生的心理障碍。伊万，这真的是我一直以来对你的愿望……」  
「我觉得很幸福，因为你不仅给了我最好的陪伴、而且现在也留在我身边。」拉基蒂奇又将他揽紧一些，抓住他正在头顶拨弄头发的手指送到自己下颌骨附近，用下巴冒出来的浅浅胡茬抵着卢卡的手来回磨蹭。「我也想保护你，如果我和你同样年纪、从小和你一道长大就好了。我一定可以陪着你、保护你，让你不再觉得孤独。」  
「怎么可能，又在说傻话了。」莫德里奇轻微地叹气，耳朵抵在对方胸口一下一下地数他砰砰作响的心跳。  
在欢快热烈的心跳中他听见伊万的声音，带着哭腔、颤抖和他人生中几乎未曾体验过的甜蜜又直白的溺爱，超过了他记忆中最难忘的甜食。「卢卡你知道吗？你真是了不起的人。如果可以的话我也要保护你、帮助你，就像你以前对我那样。我要多爱你一点，我要把你小时候缺的东西全部弥补回来，我要连你家人的那部分一道爱你，我要——让你也觉得幸福和快乐。」  
莫德里奇觉得自己的心被甲虫轻轻咬了一口，又像是被灰绿色眼睛里的火光烫了一下。他不知道这是否就是幸福或者爱的感觉，只好混乱地点头又摇头，「我不知道。我真的不知道……」无数情绪正在冲刷他的神经，莫德里奇习惯性地要将自己从暴雨和海啸般的心情中剥离出来，可最终控制不住地开始瑟缩和发抖，乱糟糟的心跳在胸口纠结成一团……  
「你不要怕，我在这里，我的爱、我的心都在这里。」拉基蒂奇扶住对方的肩将更年长的男人慢慢拽进怀中，郑重得仿佛对待一件易碎品。「卢卡，你保护我照顾我那么多年，现在轮到我了，轮到我好好爱你、好好陪你，让你也感到幸福。」


	43. 7-04 说过的事一定会做到

这本该是个平静的周末。拉基蒂奇有一搭没一搭地收拾行李，时不时跑到客厅赖在卢卡身边看两眼昨晚球赛的重播，嘴里嘟囔着要不我辞职在马德里重新找个工作好了，被莫德里奇不轻不重地敲在后脑后又扁着嘴说不要生气，只是开个玩笑。  
年轻的建筑设计师看上去也是真的很忙。这段日子虽然是名义上的工伤病假，可莫德里奇还是无数次地看到伊万双眼布满血丝对着笔记本电脑敲打键盘，一遍遍按照甲方的花式要求调整方案和修改草图，有时候他皱着眉头打电话，眼里阳光般温暖的笑意被浓重云层取代，嘴巴里也不断冒出莫德里奇知识储备以外的句子——「我知道，您的OM最终报表我看过了，草稿修完之后就给您过目」、「是的，是的，最后这部分的平面还要改过，请您再最后确认一下预算——不，暖通和水电的部分已经包括进去了」、「什么？您的航班提前到明天早上两点了？好的，我会在您登机之前发给您」、「妈的，这帮混蛋就非得踩着死线交文案吗？我不管了，也不知道到底是谁汇报前两天还他妈的非得去度假——」  
莫德里奇竖起耳朵听着那些他不懂的名词或者悄悄从笔记本屏幕的上方打量伊万时而放松时而拧紧的眉头，又在对方觉察之前转开视线。  
他偶尔也会换上西装去见先前那位承包商继续谈合同里的细节，莫德里奇替他系紧领带，又扣好领口最上方的一粒纽扣。伊万咧嘴冲他笑笑，因为肋部被无意擦过忍不住抱怨真疼啊到底什么时候才能完全长好，又抱着莫德里奇蹭他的脖子说卢卡要是我的伤永远好不了就好了，我就可以一直和你在一起。  
这个周六的早上当拉基蒂奇第五次跑到他身边坐下时莫德里奇终于忍不住开口，「你到底什么时候回巴塞罗那？真的没事了？需不需要再检查一次？」  
「其实我上次请的假还有一周呢，可是下周正好我们要做汇报，催得不行。」  
「哦——」莫德里奇刚想问要不要我送你，搁在茶几上的手机就响了。他拿起来看到屏幕上显示出的名字抱歉地冲伊万摇头。  
「卢卡！你快来！艾丽又自杀了！在我们院！」  
莫德里奇不小心按到扬声器，于是法国人的怒吼回荡在公寓的每个角落，拉基蒂奇毫无心理准备地被突然传出的吼叫声轰炸耳膜，肩膀肉眼可见地抖了一下。「都疯了，真的疯了……她居然用牙！用牙咬断了静脉血管！」  
莫德里奇张着嘴过了两秒才闭上。「我马上到。」  
听到通话内容的拉基蒂奇坚决提出送他去伯纳乌，莫德里奇沉默接受了提议，一路上却完全没有开口的心情。他的思路飞速转动，心脏却在看到熟悉的建筑物门口亮起一片闪动的红色警灯时从胸腔沉沉地坠向腹部。  
「等等——为什么会有警察？」  
莫德里奇解开安全带摇摇头，「我不知道，但多半不是什么好事。我今晚可能会晚点回来——」  
「不，卢卡，你不要去好不好，我们回家。」拉基蒂奇一把拽住他的手腕，听上去就快要哭出来了。  
「不会有事的，听话。」他安慰地拍拍对方的手背，尽量将语气放得平静，「我只是会晚点回来。你帮我去买些牛角面包吧，下楼右手边的第二个路口左拐就能看到那家店，去太晚会卖光的。」  
伊万慢慢放开手指，「你真的会回来吧？」  
「当然，我又没做什么会被警察盯上的事。晚上见伊万。」  
「我会等你回家，你一定要回来。」  
莫德里奇点点头跳下车，向熟悉的建筑物走去。他确定自己在治疗过程中没有任何非法操作，警察出现在这里的唯一理由——莫德里奇的理智无法推断，他现在也不愿意去想……  
「我是这里的医生。」他拿出ID卡出示给守在伯纳乌门口的警卫，后者核对过他的脸孔之后抬手放行。等电梯时莫德里奇再次接到齐达内的电话请他直接去顶层会议室，声音显得比刚才平静许多。  
「好消息，我们也才刚刚知道——算是目前不多的好消息吧。」带有法式腔调的西班牙语略显急促地涌进耳膜，令接电话的人忍不住也跟着心跳加速，说话难得地磕巴起来。  
「您、您是说——」  
「对，护士发现得及时，她现在没有生命危险了。」  
莫德里奇走进电梯按下数字键，「那为什么会有警察？我以为她已经——」  
「目前警方的说法是他们接到关于医疗事故的匿名电话，可报警电话甚至不是她家人拨的。我想不会有太大麻烦，既然没有发生真正的严重后果。」  
莫德里奇在心里说这后果难道还不严重，不过此时他没有反驳对方。「我马上就上来了，谢谢您。」  
等他真正见到平时熟悉的工作区域被警察用隔离带围住、三三两两的穿着制服的人面容严肃地抓着他的同事们问话时，还是感到内脏扭曲成一团。莫德里奇看到可怜的加雷斯成为重点盘问的对象，忍不住迈开步子向他走去——「我也是这次治疗的主治医生之一——」  
正在和贝尔说话的是位穿着便服的女警官，她侧过脸微微冲莫德里奇点头，脸上没什么表情但语气勉强算得上友好，「我知道，齐达内先生已经和我们说过了。请您稍等片刻莫德里奇医生，我稍后也会向您询问一些情况。」  
他的心脏这才跳回本来应该待着的地方，和角落里脸色不太好的齐达内打过招呼之后跑回自己的办公室拿工作笔记。莫德里奇边翻看这半年来的治疗过程和上次画的长长时间轴，眉毛又忍不住拧在一块儿……虽然后续情况不算令人满意，但控制类的药物一直没有中断，不管怎么说都不该变成现在的样子——他知道绝望的病人会一心求死，但从没见过这么惨烈可怕的方法，肯定很疼……莫德里奇不敢想那个小小的瘦弱女孩下了多大的决心才会选择用这种方式试图结束自己的生命。  
他深吸一口气推开会议室的门，正好看见拉莫斯举起双臂骂骂咧咧地不知在说什么，随即和冲上来的警察扭在一块儿，两秒钟之后被干净利落地放倒。莫德里奇冲上去试图拽开混乱的双方，大脑却在看见亮闪闪手铐的瞬间冻成了冰块。  
会死的，真的会死的——不知被谁从身后挤了一下的莫德里奇摔倒了，可还没来得及爬起来就被更多人踩翻，情绪激动的人们似乎都没能在意人群前方倒在地上的小个子医生。他趴在地上用双臂紧紧抱住脑袋，尽量蜷缩成团以保护脆弱的胸腹，有人踩在他的小腿肚上，惨叫在一片混乱中犹如掉进池塘的水滴。  
快要死了，会被踩死的，塞尔吉奥你太蠢了——大脑迷迷糊糊做出判断，莫德里奇只觉得轻微地缺氧，眼前逐渐变得空白。  
警察动用特殊警械示警是他只在电影里见过的夸张镜头，在这之前莫德里奇从未想过自己也会经历这种匪夷所思的情节——就在他医院的会议室、在他的身边，高分贝的刺耳噪声似乎穿透他的颅骨、震荡得头骨里那块重达一点五千克的蛋白质微微抖动。  
不过警用蜂鸣器发出的非致命声波终归是救了他的命。  
惊魂未定的莫德里奇终于被解救出来，他抹了把脸，发现在刚才激烈的挣扎中嘴唇磕破了，看到手上的血才意识到嘴角抽搐的疼痛。具备一定常识的心理医生赶紧脱下外套伸手轻轻按压重要脏器对应的身体位置，检查是否有不正常的痛感。  
「您还好吗？」刚才的女警官看起来是他们的头，与牢牢摁着拉莫斯的同事说过几句话之后向他走来。乱糟糟会议室的另一端一个更胖些、年纪也更大的秃头男警官几乎要和齐达内吵起来了，「我们只是来询问一些情况！您自己看看吧，您的手下也太冲动了！这我也没办法！」  
莫德里奇摇头后又点头，「我想我没事——」  
「没问题的话，我们需要您和其他几位医生回局里接受一些调查，」看到莫德里奇皱起眉她开口补充，「不会花太多时间。」  
「为什么？我是说为什么会查到我们身上？就算是医生也总有无法治好的病人，这不是很难理解的事情吧——」莫德里奇瞪大眼睛，「你们打算把我们都抓起来？开什么玩笑！」  
「卢卡，冷静点。」  
「我只是——」  
「听我说。」齐达内稍稍抬高的声音自背后传来，「去病房调查的警察在艾丽西亚的床板下面发现了大量舍曲林——没错，她一直没有服用任何药物。匿名报警电话还指控我们的VR设备里出现诱导自杀的场景，这就是为什么艾丽的病情始终没有好转。警方现在怀疑——这是一起谋杀未遂。」  
「您说——什么？」  
齐达内的嘴巴像拉链一样封紧，过了许久才缓慢裂开，「我也想知道这一切到底是谁干的，又是谁拨的报警电话。」  
莫德里奇本能地摇头后退……这种事已经完全超过他的理解能力和逻辑推断——在VR场景里植入诱导自杀的指令？！天啊，他和他的同事可都是医生啊！  
「我们需要知道这件事的真相。所以莫德里奇医生，希望您能配合我们的调查。」女性平静的声音在身后响起，终于拉回他的神智。「如果可以的话您或许还可以为我们讲解VR模拟器的运作原理——」她抬了抬下巴指着不远处的拉莫斯，「别像那边那位一样冲动就行。」  
莫德里奇用力擦去嘴边的血，火辣辣的刺痛令他迅速冷静下来。「我明白了。我希望能带上VR模拟器——还有传感器部分，然后所有参与这次治疗的技术人员的笔记本电脑和个人存储器最好也查清楚。当然这之中也包括我自己的。」  
表情冷淡的女警官面部终于出现一丝松动：「您——」  
莫德里奇稍微拱起背，双腿微微发抖。他语气克制，却无法阻挡全身上下正在涌出的愤怒。  
「我绝不放过他。无论是谁——竟然对病人下手——我绝不会放过他。」  
在警局里莫德里奇向调查案件的女警官详细解释了艾丽西亚半年来的状况、一直没能好转的病情，却最终选择向她隐瞒之前加雷斯和塞尔吉奥之间的争吵。他不愿意怀疑身边的任何一位同事或者朋友，可现在他不得不在心里将那些熟悉的名字列成嫌疑人……莫德里奇感到头痛向他袭来，仿佛有人正在搅动脑壳里那部分今天已经饱受摧残的可怜蛋白质。  
询问暂告一段落后对方告诉他今晚可以回去了，不过这两天可能还得请他来警察局配合调查，莫德里奇没有犹豫地点头说当然，向面露疲倦的小警察点头致意后推门离开。  
「你还好吗？」瘫在外面长椅上的人听见脚步声抬起头。  
「嗯。」  
他走过去坐在贝尔身边，尽量维持平时的口吻却没有看向对方的眼睛。「加雷斯，抱歉，我有些事想问你。」  
「你是不是——在怀疑我？」  
莫德里奇沉默片刻，张了张嘴巴又闭上。  
「我知道，没关系，没关系的。你说吧。」贝尔依旧维持着双眼呆呆望向头顶天花板的姿势，仿佛连灵魂都被抽干了。  
他吸着气望向身边的人，可最终把准备好的句子咽下去。「我们认识十多年了吧？从伦敦那会儿开始……」  
身侧的人转过脸，眼睛里满满写着惊讶，「是，怎么突然想起来说这个？我以为你要问我上次和塞尔吉奥——」  
「没什么，只是最近总会想到以前的事。」莫德里奇怀念般地笑笑，「我们一起做实验、写报告，有时去研究所里的咖啡店里赶论文。我那辆二手高尔夫总是点不着火，还得蹭你的车……你又住得离研究所那么远。」  
相识多年的好友也眯起眼睛，和莫德里奇一道在状况不那么美好的警局走廊里回忆过去，他们仿佛完全忘掉现在的处境般聊着以前的功课、写不完的实验报告，直至满脸倦色的律师最终领着拉莫斯从隔间里走出来。莫德里奇走上前用胳膊肘捅了捅他，开玩笑般催促他去找计程车并支付车费——「要不是为了等你我们早就回家了」，又若无其事地在后座上和贝尔聊起警方的问话内容。  
他的镇定和轻松在跳下车、对着车里的拉莫斯说明天见之后彻底抹去。莫德里奇多希望刚才短暂的松快氛围是真的……如果可以的话他真的不愿意怀疑任何人，他们是他信赖的同伴和同事，是怀抱着同样想法在一起工作的朋友。  
到底是谁这么这种疯狂和残忍？！目的又是什么？他怎么没能早点发现……艾丽也就不用这么痛苦了……  
脑海里闪过着一张张熟悉的脸孔，越滚动越是苦涩。莫德里奇摇摇头，将钥匙插进锁孔后轻轻拧开房门，猝不及防地看到伊万正趴在餐桌上睡觉。他面前摊着笔记本电脑、大堆文件和草图，手里还攥着一支水笔，像是熬夜赶作业后严重缺觉最终睡倒在数学课上的高中生。他正在犹豫要不要走过去叫醒对方时拉基蒂奇已经揉着眼睛抬头，又在看见他的瞬间努起上嘴唇，眼泪也哗地一下涌出来。  
「对不起对不起，我回来得太迟了。」他慌忙跑过去安抚，手指伸进柔软的头发轻轻抚摸。  
「你怎么弄到这么晚，还受了伤……」  
莫德里奇这才想起来看一眼时间——客厅里的时钟清晰地将一个开口朝向右上角的直角投射进他的视网膜……「抱歉，我没想到会这么晚。你不用等我的。」他又低头看了看T恤胸口沾上的棕红色血痕，「只是不小心磕破了嘴上的皮，没什么。」  
伊万用屈起的食指触碰他嘴唇边缘肿出的包，「我以为你不会回来了。」  
「我不回来能去哪？我说了回来就一定会回来，我答应你的事哪件没做到？」  
伊万动静很大地吸了下鼻子，「可是今天在车里你对我说的那些话就好像、好像我再也见不到你了一样……」  
「又在乱想什么呢。」莫德里奇尽量控制着脚步，一副若无其事的样子伸手去拿桌上的牛角包，直接抓过来啃了一口，又叼在嘴里跑去打开冰箱里倒牛奶喝。「我看你最近也挺累的，是不是最近工作太忙、压力太大？有什么不开心都可以对我说，你知道我能帮上你。」  
拉基蒂奇摇头幅度很猛烈，「不，我一切都好，并且今天又请到了假。」  
「嗯？」  
「你那么惊讶干什么？你的医院出事了，我怎么可能在这种时候丢下你一个人？！」  
「你不需要——」莫德里奇咽下最后一口面包，眉头再次浅浅纠结在一起。他的手很快被对方牢牢握住。  
「可是你需要。我知道你现在需要帮助，卢卡。你得学会对别人抱有期待，也要对我有所期待。你要——」拉基蒂奇握紧他的手指，站起身将他揽进怀里。「你要相信我，就像以前你让我相信你一样。」  
「伊万……」  
「我一直都相信你，我相信你是最出色的医生、是温柔又坚强的了不起的大人，你教会我不再害怕黑暗和死亡。」他长长的浅色睫毛上还闪动着亮晶晶的泪，念出来的句子却比任何时候都要坚决，「现在……现在我也在努力变成值得被依靠的人，请你相信我一次好不好？无论遇到什么麻烦，我们在一起总能解决。」  
莫德里奇试图推开又怕碰到尚未完全愈合的胸骨，只好张开手臂在空气里挥动，「不，你不明白——」  
可是拉基蒂奇坚定地搂着他的腰将他拉得更近，「我当然明白，我听到你那通电话的内容了。别再想着用这种傻乎乎的借口拒绝我卢卡，你其实早就知道我不是孩子了对不对？你只是在逃避。你总躲开所有的帮助，因为不愿意对别人有所期待！一直以来你都习惯做那个被期待的人，除了给予之外不向任何人索要任何东西……」  
莫德里奇靠着他肩膀无力摇头，却被伊万轻轻推开又拉着坐在旁边的椅子上，「你看，我是认真的。我真的可以帮上你。」拉基蒂奇指着摊开的文件和勾画的笔记，「我的朋友里有很棒的律师，当时处理我家人遗产的那位律师先生和我的关系也挺好，不过他主要是做遗产税这方面的，所以他给我推荐了他的同事。我全部都问过了卢卡，现在要尽可能地收集证据——我会帮你的，等律师到了之后我们再一起商量好吗？你不会因为这个被起诉的，最后可能就是一些赔偿的问题——当然如果没有直接证据显示你和这起意外相关的话只需要支付一笔象征性的人道主义补偿，数额也不会太大，这个我也咨询了，我父母留下的那笔钱还剩不少，其余部分可以用我工作以来的存款补上。」  
莫德里奇没有做声，只是茫然地瞪着眼前的文件，密密麻麻的打印稿上涂满他不太能理解的术语和符号。  
「你千万不要觉得我只会说一些好听的话。你教过我那么多重要的事情，我怎么会把这个忘掉呢？」拉基蒂奇轻轻吻过他的额头，又拉着他的掌心贴上自己心脏的位置，「我和你一样啊卢卡——只要说过的事就一定会做到。我说过我要爱你保护你，就一定能做到。」  
莫德里奇抽回在轰鸣心跳下微微颤抖的手指又扶着他的肩靠进对方胸口，闭着眼睛小声说伊万我今天真是好累，然后如预想之中地被抱回卧室、抱进被子。拉基蒂奇拿来睡衣帮他换好之后没有离开，而是跟着爬上床躺在身边，勾着他的小指说晚安。莫德里奇很快听到身侧的年轻人发出轻微鼾声，他转动脑袋像是欣赏一幅画作般久久凝视着伊万浮现在暗夜里的朦胧轮廓——这令入睡困难的年长者想起温润的山峰和岩石，或者一片被雾气覆盖的安静湖泊，彩虹和流动的云慢慢升起又向视线远端扩散。这幅景色超过对方教他欣赏过的世界名画，也超过了他人生中见过的最美丽的风光。


	44. 7-05 你喜欢的事

「我知道你在怀疑我。」  
拉莫斯把他牢牢堵在办公室门口——后者正沉思着捧着杯子打算去给自己接一杯提神用的咖啡。  
「你说什么？」他抬起的眼神带了点困惑，好像没能听懂脾气向来很坏的西班牙人直白的质问。  
「别装了，你对我的笔记本做了什么？那封邮件的IP地址是你家。卢卡，你当医生可以，但黑客——我看还是下辈子吧。」  
「唔……」  
莫德里奇还是没有回话，固执地垂着脑袋盯着脚尖前面的空地。  
「这他妈都是谁教你的？」  
他当然不能告诉眼前明显压抑着怒火的人是远在克罗地亚的苏巴西奇。童年玩伴在自己的哀求下发来一个可以监控联网数据的小程序，严肃警告他绝不可以用于犯罪行为后又啰嗦地教他怎样掩藏自己的IP地址。  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇犹豫很久，最终将监控程序发给邮箱联系人里最靠前的几位，一边注目着代表发送成功的绿色符号一边在心里说抱歉。  
「你也可以怀疑我的，毕竟我是这次的主治医生之一，很值得怀疑。」他摇摇头笑得有些苦涩。「对不起，我没有其他办法——」  
「这就是你的办法？！我怎么从来不知道你会这样不相信别人！」  
「以前也没有发生过这种事。」莫德里奇简单总结，攥着空杯子的手微微垂下。「抱歉。不管你相不相信——我真的没有去看监控器里的内容。如果可以的话你把它删了吧。」  
「可以，太他妈的可以了！」拉莫斯的五官看上去略有些扭曲。「说不定我还得感谢你——」  
他点点头，试图从散发着可怕气场的男人身边钻过去，又被一把抓在胳膊上。  
「我是不是应该报警——你才是比较可疑的那一个！」  
莫德里奇苦笑着耸肩，似乎在表达自己的赞同，「或许你说得没错，塞尔吉奥。」这次他成功地从对方身边挤过去，拖着疲惫的步伐走到咖啡机前面。路上遇到贝尔——身材高大的威尔士人看起来也很不好，眼珠里的红血丝比其他人都要多。莫德里奇抬起头勉强扯出一个笑容，对方却仍旧是一副濒临崩溃的疲倦模样。  
他想要安慰加雷斯几句——他们认识这么多年了，无论如何都应该相信他的职业道德、相信对方不会做出伤害病人的事，可是理智深处又有一个声音低沉开口，任何人都不能免除嫌疑、你身边的每一个、能相信的只有你自己……他张开嘴却掏不出哪怕一个单词，最终只能看着贝尔点了下头又匆匆离去。  
等他回到办公室之后拉莫斯已经离开，莫德里奇将正在冒着热气的拿铁放在键盘边上，手指犹豫地在触控板上来回滑动，最终咬着嘴唇删除先前安装在笔记本里的监控终端——苏巴西奇严肃的声音有如实质般压进耳膜……  
「为什么？我当然很愿意帮你的忙，可是你突然之间说这种……未经他人同意窃取个人信息可是违法的啊！」  
「对不起，我不该向你提这种要求。不用在意，我——我想会有其他的办法……」  
「等等，卢卡，到底是怎么回事？」  
「没什么，会好的。」  
「别挂断！你突然打来电话问这种问题——不可能没事吧！快说！」  
莫德里奇沉默片刻，只觉得握着手机的指尖都开始发烫。「事实上——有人试图谋杀我的病人。我得知道这是谁，得把他找出来。」  
听筒里的人倒抽一口凉气，「你说什么——谋杀？」  
「具体情况我知道得也不是很多，只是的确有人在治疗的过程中诱导病人自杀。」  
「难道这种事不该交给警方吗？你又能做什么？他们一定会调查清楚的。」  
莫德里奇听见自己的声音干巴巴地洒落在话筒附近，又被捕捉、转化成电磁讯号传送到他的故乡，「他们说我们使用的传感器或许有问题，当时参与VR模拟的器材都作为物证带走了。」  
「那不就行了？你什么时候变得这么没耐心了？」  
「可是我——我也会怕的。」莫德里奇的目光垂下来盯着膝盖，喉咙里挤出来的声音越发轻微。「我是这次的主治医生之一……万一他们什么也查不出来——」  
「……」  
「我真的、我不知道了……」  
电话另一端沉默许久，「我明白了，我会想想办法——但一定不是你以为的那种东西，那绝对是非法的。」  
最终他发给卢卡一个设计得巧妙的监控程序——能够监测出设备和外部服务器之间值得怀疑的数据交换。  
「卢卡，你最近上网多吗？」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇愣住一下，摇摇头。  
「我倒是听我大学同学在说最近网上流行一个很吓人的自杀游戏——好像最早是从俄罗斯传过来的，目的就是诱导喜欢上网、好奇心重又容易自寻烦恼的青少年自杀。」  
莫德里奇不由得瞪大眼睛，「我从没听说过这种事……」  
「安联你应该比我熟——他们不顾很多学者的反对，在VR设备里增添了联网功能。」苏巴西奇的思路果然像个真正的计算机专业人士，「不过网络安全也不是我擅长的。我发给你的软件只是检测怀疑对象的异常网络连接，这不算黑客行为，应该也不会给你惹上麻烦。」  
「嗯……谢谢你。」莫德里奇还是觉得大脑里有些混乱。  
「如果能让你安心点儿就好。事实上我觉得，凶手——可以这么说吧？也未必是你身边的人。」  
「我不确定，但这种可能最大……否则警方为什么会重点调查内部人员？」  
最了解他的好友轻轻叹气，「卢卡，你太紧张了……我还是希望你可以相信警察——他们比你我更专业，一定没问题的。」  
「所以你们那儿的器材也受到影响了吗？」他将手机移到另一边耳朵，感到愤怒在体内不断扩散。  
会使用这种医疗器材的都是各种医院或者精神治疗中心，到底有什么非得对病人下手的必要？  
「当然，三天前让我们停止VR程序，我还在奇怪究竟是怎么回事，原来出了这种事故……」  
「真抱歉是我——」  
「你又没做错什么，一定是有人钻了联网远程遥控的空子，搞不好你们的主机端早就被黑掉了！混蛋！」  
莫德里奇咬着后槽牙，手指蜷缩成一团捏进手心。「到底为什么——为什么要做这种事？！为什么要杀人？」  
「谁知道疯子在想什么？妈的，真是活见鬼。」  
可是最终莫德里奇也没能打开数据结果，他不知道自己到底在逃避还是恐惧——万一那个人就在他的身边，他该如何去面对他的朋友、他的同事？  
他的噩梦开始出现新内容，幕后黑客向他走来，嘴角带笑地告诉他卢卡啊你不懂，对于饱受痛苦折磨的人来说死才是真正的解脱，你做的事情只会让她更加痛苦，我才是在救人。莫德里奇愤怒地想要反驳，眼前的面孔却如同角子机的图案那般飞速翻动，拉莫斯，马塞洛，贝尔，克罗斯，甚至是他的克罗地亚同胞科瓦契奇……  
莫德里奇低低惊叫着自噩梦中醒来，拧开台灯投下一圈黄色的暖光，然后坐起身抱着膝盖大口喘气。他摸索着从床头柜上找到氯硝西泮的瓶子却发现已经空了，只好从抽屉里翻出一瓶新的。  
下午果然不该喝那杯该死的拿铁……  
这是非常强效的安眠药物，可这晚也没能发挥该有的作用。莫德里奇最终靠在床头坐了半夜，第二天早上拉基蒂奇担忧地询问是否昨晚没睡好时勉力笑着说不用担心，主动吻了吻对方的额头才起身去换鞋，又在开门之前从身后被温暖的双臂拉进怀抱。  
「卢卡，律师已经给我发来邮件了，我这两天正在看他的材料，一定没事的。需要我送你上班吗？」  
他想了想，点点头说好，谢谢你伊万。  
莫德里奇本以为忙碌的白日会令身体和大脑足够疲惫，足够像个瞌睡的青少年般掉进无边际的梦境，可是他错了。那天晚上他再次睁着眼睛等待窗帘后面透出亮光，加大剂量的药片也没能令他享受到哪怕一分钟的安睡，把脑袋埋进枕头深处的近乎绝望的心理医生比之前更深刻地体会到为什么他呆过的无论是医院还是诊所都安排了睡眠障碍门诊。  
莫德里奇昏昏沉沉爬起来换衣服时惊恐地意识到自己连做噩梦的机会都没了……做噩梦的时候他至少可以合上眼皮睡着，可现在就连入睡都成了奢望。  
「伊万，你睡了吗？」  
他是在第三天没能正常入睡时敲开客房房门的。莫德里奇觉得脑袋比平时重了一倍，腿部的骨头却像是被抽空了，软绵绵地几乎没法支撑自己的体重。他斜斜靠着门框，房门被拉开时直接向对面倒下去。  
拉基蒂奇稳稳托住他的同时惊呼出声，「怎么了？怎么回事？」  
「帮帮我……」他无力地摆动上肢，像一个在空气中溺水的人。  
「卢卡！」  
「我没事，只是——」莫德里奇抬起眼睛，用尽全力攀住他的脖子才没有摔倒，「我已经三天没有睡觉了。」  
他的腰被一条胳膊有力地支撑住，「怎么会——」  
「拜托，我只是想睡一会儿……」他闭着眼睛发出苦涩的轻笑，头颅后仰露出脖颈与喉结，「我不能再吃安眠药了，再多会死的。」  
接近半空的瓶子从他松脱的掌心里掉出，骨碌碌在两人的脚边滚动。「伊万，让我累，我今晚再睡不着就要疯了。」  
他竭尽全力攀附着对方年轻有力的身体，刻意贴紧他的皮肤。只隔了两层薄薄布料的身躯在莫德里奇接近崩溃边缘的无意识磨蹭下热度升高，连带着包裹他们的空气也开始昏热与暧昧。  
「卢卡……」  
结实的胳膊像是捞起瘫软的烂泥般捞着他的腰，而年长的一方已经将脑袋靠在对方胸前，用鼻腔里喷出的热气扫过锁骨中间凹进去的那一小块皮肤，甚至贴上去伸出舌头舔了一下，带着急切和迷离地小声呼喊他的名字。  
莫德里奇感到自己被轻轻抱起来便用力勾紧伊万的脖子，又在被小心放置在柔软床铺时带着叹息地合上眼皮。他的大脑已经没有办法在理智的指挥下如往常般精密运转，只一心期待拉基蒂奇接下去对他做的事情能为他带来久违的安睡。  
可伊万没有像预料中那样立刻搂着他做出亲密的举动，只是坐在床沿抓着他的右手手腕，语气里充满浓浓的担忧。「要不要我送你去医院？你看起来很不好。」  
「不用，只是失眠。」莫德里奇抬起手臂挡住眼睛，因为对方此刻表现出来的镇定而感到轻微不安。「求你了，快一点。让我……至少让我暂时忘掉这些事。我只想赶紧睡着。」  
他动了动身子，肩膀传来轻微压制的力道，紧接着低低的带着热度的气息从鼻尖上方流下来，「卢卡……」  
莫德里奇勾住他的脖子，急切地贴紧伊万柔软的嘴唇。可惜在这方面他的熟练程度远比不上作为心理医生的那一面，啃吮和轻吻都像是饥肠辘辘的小孩子对待食物那般毫无技巧。  
轻微颤抖的舌尖反复描绘着双唇缝隙，像是试图敲开紧闭房门的旅客。拉基蒂奇就是在这时用力握着他的肩膀将他推开的，这个明确表示拒绝的动作令莫德里奇重新撑开眼皮。  
伊万用额头轻轻贴上他的，仿佛试探体温般小声念叨好像没有发烧，然后双手稍稍施力令怀里的人安稳躺下，又替满脸转动着困惑的莫德里奇整理好刚才揉乱的T恤下摆。  
「伊万？」  
拉基蒂奇拽过床脚乱糟糟一团的薄毯细心地搭上他的胸腹，然后站起身匆匆离开房间。  
莫德里奇当然没能再说出更多追问或者挽留的句子，他的自尊和骄傲在看见对方的背影时彻底崩碎，回想起十分钟之前自己主动在伊万怀里求欢的一幕则继续策动他的羞耻心将碎裂的自尊一点点碾碎成粉末。  
他蜷缩着四肢将脸埋进枕头用力咬住面前的布料，牙齿来回摩擦着无辜织物泄愤，眼角则像是被火烧一般地痛。  
「卢卡！对不起，我只是去拿点东西……」  
「别碰我！」他听到声音从后脑勺上方传来，想要抬起手臂拨开他，身体却重得仿佛抬不起一根小指头。  
「你在哭吗……」他感到后颈被吻了一下，肩膀再次被抓住——拉基蒂奇只轻微用力就将他翻转过来，还没来得及闭上的充满泪水的眼睛笔直地望向一张满是担忧的脸孔。  
「对不起、对不起，我在这儿呢。我没有丢下你一个人，也不是、拒绝你的意思——」  
莫德里奇嗅到一丝轻微的香甜，稍微侧脸的时候用余光看见床头桌上多了一只他平时用的马克杯。  
「可以吻你吗？」拉基蒂奇睁着好看的灰绿色眼睛问了一遍，手掌轻轻抹掉他满脸的泪又捧住他的脸颊。莫德里奇轻轻咬着嘴唇，没有点头，没有开口拒绝，也没有任何其他的动作。  
他看着伊万拿起内容物不明的杯子喝了一小口，又鼓着腮帮凑过来，轻轻贴上他的嘴唇磨蹭两下之后试图灌进刚才的液体。莫德里奇条件反射地扭过头避让，尝出淡淡的甜味之前就被滑落的牛奶打湿衣服。  
伊万感到不好意思般抓过刚才一道拿来的湿毛巾，红着脸脱去莫德里奇的T恤后轻轻擦掉胸口沾上的湿漉漉痕迹。他没有再说话，但这刻的宁静令莫德里奇觉得放松，忍不住伸手摸着伊万的脑袋又将手指插进他的头发里来回拨弄，像是小孩发现了玩具的新玩法。  
「觉得怎样？还够甜吗？」  
「嗯……够了。」年长的一方慢慢开口，将上半身的重量交给身后的床头板。  
「以前你总给我煮这种加了蜂蜜的牛奶，我很喜欢，喝了之后一定可以睡个好觉。」  
莫德里奇稍微低下头又听见伊万轻柔的声音，「还要来点吗？」  
「我自己喝。」他生怕对方又做出刚才的举动，赶紧抢在他前面抓起杯子。  
「慢一点，不用那么着急。」伊万的手指爬上他的肩膀，指尖轻轻卷着半垂在肩头的发尾，灰绿色眼睛里满溢温柔。「卢卡，是我不好，我该早一点发现的——这两天你的脸色看起来很差，对不起……」  
「你为什么——」  
拉基蒂奇用手指抹去他唇边沾上的一些牛奶，慢慢眨了一下眼睛送进自己嘴里。「感觉好些了吗？你不知道刚才的样子多吓人，我真害怕你会坏掉……啊，你尝起来比蜂蜜还要甜。」  
莫德里奇觉得心脏重重颤抖一下，随即又在伊万热情吻来时欢快又疯狂地抖动更多，他真担心它要将血液泵出胸口。和想象中不同，伊万的舌尖、齿龈和口腔粘膜都带了点微微凉意，他耐心地用舌头扫过莫德里奇颤栗的牙关，又滑进他口中安抚般细细按摩着每一处软肉。  
「你真的好甜，比我吃过最甜的点心还要甜。」松开这个亲吻后伊万弯着灰绿色的眼睛微笑，仿佛在称赞，又像是轻轻的叹息。「我好担心你啊卢卡，我不想趁着你脆弱得快要崩溃的时候——和你做最亲密的事。虽然我想要得都快发疯了……」  
拉基蒂奇将他轻轻拉向自己滚热的胸口，「可我知道你最想要的其实不是这个。你更喜欢被抱着，喜欢我牵你的手或者摸你的头发，喜欢靠在我怀里休息。」  
莫德里奇沉默片刻后用手臂环上他的后背，「也喜欢……吻你。」  
「真的吗？」  
他靠在他的胸口点头，感到宽大的掌心轻轻托住后脑，随即身体也被平放在床垫上。  
「我也喜欢。只要和你在一起无论做什么都喜欢。我最喜欢你了，卢卡。」  
拉基蒂奇调好床头灯的亮度翻身上床，将此刻已经没那么慌乱和混乱的年长者面对面搂在怀里。莫德里奇这次轻易地被诱惑着放松牙关，舌尖试探地互相触碰，如同久别重逢的朋友不好意思地打招呼，然后才开始慢慢地摩擦着彼此的味蕾。伊万的吻耐心极了，舌头宛如按摩般来回扫着他上颚的皱褶和齿肉，有时又灵活而慎重地滑过莫德里奇的口腔黏膜，留下带着轻微凉意的触碰，令被吻着的人觉得自己正在品尝夏日的清甜冷饮。有时他又像个淘气的孩子舔舐着莫德里奇牙齿的咬合面，舌面不小心被一颗尖牙刮到之后睁开眼睛发出一声好奇的鼻音。尽管是如此深入和漫长的吻，但没有莫德里奇想象中那种充满情欲的搅动和交缠，也没有响彻耳畔撩拨欲望的水声或者吸吮声，倒更像是饱含虔诚的仔细品味，像目光纯净的男孩贪恋一块渴望许久的神秘甜点。  
拉基蒂奇的吻是平缓温柔的海浪，是深秋清晨流过脚踝的湿漉漉雾气，是柠檬慕斯上点缀着的薄荷叶，是亚德里亚海边浅紫色的贝壳，是萨格勒布初夏细细的小雨，是落在光秃秃樱桃树枝上的第一片雪花，是穿过玫瑰花窗的彩色的光斑。  
纯净又纯洁的亲吻中莫德里奇只剩下一个念头——伊万是真的很爱他。  
夏天的风和阳光在头顶晃动，绿得发亮的椭圆形蜡质叶片之间隐约可见又小又硬的青色桃子。莫德里奇觉得他们变成两个小孩，正拉着手好奇地品尝和啄食盛放在碟子里的清凉点心。树叶哗啦啦摇动得像是催眠曲，伊万拧了一块白色湿毛巾搭上他的额头，于是小卢卡在光影斑驳的桃子树下睡着了，毛茸茸果实落进梦里。


	45. 7-06 爱与理想

莫德里奇走进病房之后冲艾丽的父母微微点头，然后俯身望向她的眼睛——女孩的瞳孔是漂亮的深褐色，此刻正跳跃着闪烁的光斑。  
「觉得好些了吗？」  
「嗯，谢谢你，莫德里奇医生。」  
他咬着下唇摇头，「对不起……」  
「您已经道歉好多次了。」  
「我应该早点发现的。」他的手指在看不见的地方握成一团，「我是你的主治医生，这些都该是我擅长的事——我早该发现是程序出了问题。」  
……  
这起严重的医疗事故——最终被判定为谋杀未遂——之后警察们一开始也没能找到指向某个人的线索。伯纳乌的器材和设备几乎被他们翻了个底朝天，所有参与治疗的人员的电子产品也被调查了所有有可能成为疑点的数据交换，可看起来并没有医生或者程序技术人员恶意破坏治疗过程。  
结果电话从意想不到的地方打来，莫德里奇那会儿和伊万正在同律师讨论这起古怪的谋杀，漫不经心地按下接听键之后便听到曼朱基齐的声音。  
「嗨卢卡！」  
「马里奥？」他很快听出对方的声音，还没来得及表示惊喜就被打断——对方听起来没有说废话开场白的意思，「你怎样了？我们这儿也在查器材，我想很快就会公布结果了。听苏巴西奇说——」  
「什么？等等，你们那——我是说安联——」莫德里奇感到呼吸不畅，没握着手机的那只手无意识地攥紧刚才揉皱的文件。伊万赶紧拍拍他的手背，用手心的温度安抚此刻精神明显变得紧绷的人。  
曼朱基齐压低声音像是在耳边窃窃私语。「暂时没遇上你那样的倒霉事，不过伯纳乌的消息早就传过来了，虽然不太清楚具体状况——大家最近说的全是这事。」他顿了顿，「你猜怎么？德国警方三天前定位到了那个境外地址！」  
莫德里奇看了看桌边两个人一动不动盯着自己的目光，索性将手机从耳边拿下调成扬声器模式，「你说。」  
「那玩意太他妈专业了，我不是学这个的。」曼朱基齐浑然不知自己粗着嗓子的声音正响彻客厅，「的确是从网络入侵，和你们无关。那个叫什么——嗯——」  
「你说黑客？就像病毒攻击计算机那样？」拉基蒂奇忍不住插嘴。  
「咦伊万也在？啊对，反正差不多就是这样。据说已经查到他们的原始服务器还是什么的。」曼朱基齐吸了口气，语调忽然上扬变得愤怒，「真该死！不知道是什么疯子和混球，只敢躲在电脑后面搞这些鬼把戏，诱导自杀——呸，居然还他妈盯上了VR治疗——」  
莫德里奇在对方夹杂着咒骂的混乱叙述中总算稍微理清了头绪，「马里奥，你是说德国警方已经确定这不是我们自己人干的。」  
「我听说是这样，是黑客。该死的联网——我就知道——」  
「可这不对。你知道模拟系统只能用我们的内部账号登录，他们怎么能这么轻松就破解密码？」  
「那可是黑客啊！你觉得他们还要密码？」  
莫德里奇略微垂下脑袋望向散落桌面的文件，「可是……真的会这么简单？」  
「还不知道，看看警察最后怎么说吧。不过我觉得就是这样了——自杀游戏的幕后策划者不过瘾，盯上了心理医生的器材。一帮杂种！」  
他的指甲几乎刺进手心。  
这的确是非常惊悚和奇特的诱导他人自杀的方法。VR模拟治疗虽然还不太普及，但近年来在以安联为首的大型医疗器械厂的努力下也变得越来越受欢迎，特别是年纪小的孩子或青少年，全方位的环境沉入能帮助他们迅速建立和心理咨询师的良好关系。莫德里奇从没想过一直以来自己熟悉和信赖的VR治疗也能变成杀人的道具……可作恶者的目的——  
「我倒觉得如果我花费这么多精力和时间做这种事，肯定会有更有意义的目的，而不是这种——无差别杀人。」  
「我的天，你是打算把那些疯子当做你的病人、分析他们的心理动机吗？」  
莫德里奇又望向伊万，正好对上后者关切的目光。  
他摇摇头，将未说出口的推测咽回肚子里。在任何事情上都习惯运用共情能力的心理医生早有了模模糊糊的感觉，与其说VR治疗是幕后凶手的手段，不如说更像是目的……  
「算了。我只是在想VR治疗这种方式是不是行不通了，你明白的，出了这么大的事，加上不负责任的新闻、可能还有什么我们不知道的内幕——」他艰难地张开嘴，却没能把句子说完。拉基蒂奇再次伸手过来安抚他的手背，尽可能地张开手指将卢卡的手拢进自己的手心。莫德里奇想起律师还在，电话那头的曼朱基奇也还大着嗓门说个不停，于是忍不住轻微地挣扎，拉基蒂奇也就没再坚持地放了手。  
「我想这倒不至于，不过那个该死的联网功能多半要取消了吧。」曼朱基奇拖长了声音，嘴里还在小声嘀咕植入自杀指令到底是怎么做到的。  
尽管看上去主治医师不需要直接为这次意外的医疗事件负责，拉基蒂奇联系的那位身价不菲的律师还是以绝对对得起所付薪水的态度做好了全部的材料整理，并且详细向两人解说了依据目前他们所掌握的证据，哪怕公诉方对伯纳乌或是莫德里奇本人提起诉讼，也没法形成完整的证据链指向这起谋杀与医生本人直接相关。  
「可是我实在不明白那些所谓的诱导性场景和指令是怎么骗过我的……就算是黑客，他怎么会对我们的系统那么熟？！我觉得这件事绝不是看上去那么简单。」他当然仔细地询问了和他关系不错的技术人员，从依然耿耿于怀的拉莫斯到对此事讳莫如深的苏巴西奇，可是他们并没有接触到直接证据，也就无法判断对方到底是修改了系统参数还是环境设置，甚至也有可能直接覆盖了传感器的感觉传导信号……  
「莫德里奇医生，技术细节不是我们的重点。但是如果您一定想知道为什么……」对面的律师手指无意识地敲打桌面，「慕尼黑警方里也算是有我的熟人，我可以帮您打听看看他们都在安联的总机里查出些什么。这不难。」  
心理医生摸着下巴新生的胡茬缓缓点头，「我真的应该早些发现。如果我能早点意识到是程序本身出了问题——就不会发生那么糟糕的事了……」  
「我听说您的病人现在恢复得挺好，我也见过她的家人，他们看起来没有责怪您的意思——当然，如果他们表现出不满我也一定可以谈好，所以这一点您也不用过于担心。」  
莫德里奇想说他担心的并不是这个，可稍一思索又作罢——对方是用手术刀般的目光将一切利益和博弈看得通透的律师，而不是深刻了解自己、理解自己的伊万。  
他习惯性地转过脸望向拉基蒂奇喜欢坐的那张椅子却只看见空荡的椅背。年轻的建筑师昨天刚刚离开，满脸委屈和不舍地站在家门口搂着莫德里奇的脖子不肯放手，半是撒娇半是担忧地说卢卡你真的没事了吧，如果还有什么问题一定要跟我说，别吃安眠药了对身体不好，要不我辞职在马德里找个新工作，我是真的想陪在你身边。他越说越急切，直至声音里带上轻微哭腔。莫德里奇也忍不住环着他的腰一下一下安抚坚实的后背和流畅的腰线，语气放得轻柔，「伊万，我不会有事的，谢谢你。」  
「你要跟我说的就只有这个吗……」  
拉基蒂奇的声音听起来难过又不安，被紧紧拥在怀中的人想取笑他，可自己最终也恋恋不舍地靠在对方胸前轻微地哽咽，「等这事结束了我去找你好不好？我想试试你说过的那种甜点，还想去看夏天的圣家族大教堂。嗯，我想巴塞罗那也有很多我没去过的美术馆——」莫德里奇的声音里带上一点鼻音，他不由得深吸一口气试图维持在对方面前一直以来的成熟和理性，「在这之前我会一直想念你。」  
「卢卡——呜……」伊万像是被豪猪扎到屁股般跳起来，又被莫德里奇牢牢地按住肩膀。  
「我一直很想你，」他听见自己流畅的没有任何停顿的声音，仿佛这些话已经在心中打了无数次腹稿。「你不在身边的时候……我都会很想念你，伊万。」  
「那我不走了，留下来陪你好吗——」  
莫德里奇盯着他笑了，眼周一圈红色还没消失。「别说傻话。」  
伊万收紧怀抱，这次他没征求对方的意见直接吻上去，莫德里奇默许地闭上眼睛。随着交缠在一块儿的亲吻越发深入他感到轻微窒息，插在伊万短发里的手指也开始痉挛……  
拉基蒂奇刚离开家门他的手机就震动个不停，一会儿是夹杂着哭唧唧表情和粉红色小爱心的短信，一会儿又是停机坪的照片。莫德里奇正在手忙脚乱地点击屏幕又被伊万打来的电话打断——「卢卡，飞机要起飞了。我会给你电话的，好吗？」  
拉基蒂奇果然没有食言。莫德里奇每天都能接到他的电话，询问警方正在调查的案件进展，律师有没有获得新情报。  
他一言不发地听完了莫德里奇简单的总结——沉默的时间过于漫长以至于很不符合伊万的风格——之后，终于慢慢再度开口。「卢卡，你不要难过。」  
「嗯？不会，我没事的。听警察说——」  
「我知道，那个律师很厉害，我不是在担心这个。我指的是你，你千万不要自责。」  
这回沉默的人成了莫德里奇。  
「艾丽西亚没事了真好，你不用再想如果早点发现不对劲就好了，不要对自己——那么苛刻和严厉……」伊万的声音好像就贴在耳朵边上，却不再是莫德里奇习惯的软软撒娇口吻，「就像我之前说的，生活里可以遗憾和悔恨的事情太多太多了，你没法每一件都做到完美，更何况这根本不是你的错。」  
「可我是和VR设备打了这么多年交道的心理医生，应该早点——」  
「这件事你已经做到了最好。你应该好好地被爱、被珍惜，应该得到尊重。」拉基蒂奇的声音听起来不知道是在笑还是哭。「卢卡，你应该多爱自己一点，你也值得你自己的爱。」  
莫德里奇这下彻底失语，他原本只是想尽可能不带主观情绪地和伊万说清楚案件进展，没想到对方不仅精准猜到自己隐藏在平淡叙述背后的沉重心思，还用上宛如高级心理督导的口吻。  
「卢卡，这不是你的错啊，不要自责和难过了。」  
莫德里奇坐在科瓦奇面前的时候头发斑白的曾经的顶头上司果然也对他说了几乎一模一样的话。关于这起案子的最后一块拼图终于合上，他却并没有变得轻松……  
「所以您是怎么发现的？为什么……」  
「当然不是我。」尼科·科瓦奇看起来老了十岁，恍惚间令人觉得时光在他身上走得比其他人更快。「我一个学着老套心理学的人能发现什么。」  
「……」  
「是萨默尔负责的开发部。他们锁定到入侵服务器的地址，发现居然就是安联内部的通讯响应——一开始警方调查的结果是在境外，都被误导成自杀游戏什么的……后来他们才发现那只是假地址。」  
莫德里奇艰难地咽下嘴里的咖啡，错觉食道产生轻微烧灼感。「可是鲁梅尼格先生为什么要做这种事？！这几年明明是他在主持安联的工作，为什么要对自己的产品——」  
「我想他也是没有办法。你知道他一直强烈反对VR模拟器里添加联网功能，但赫内斯回来之后……不顾董事会意见开发了很多新产品，投放市场后也尝到了甜头。」  
「那也不能杀人啊！这是谋杀！做这种事情——」莫德里奇用力握紧手里的杯把，咖啡表面也如同映射着他的心情般愤怒晃动。  
安联医疗器械公司的主席当然没有学过心理学，网络上流传的自杀游戏倒是给了他灵感，于是这位和网络安全打了半辈子交道的工程师将VR治疗中心理医生们的语句替换成诱导的指令……他单向修改的只是病人所使用的传感器，因此绝大多数心理医生都没能觉察出异常，好在这种引导策略算不上多么高明，真正被影响到的病人也屈指可数。  
「赫内斯只想着尽快更新新产品，他回来之后都快把开发部逼疯了。卡尔知道网络漏洞对于VR传感器来说有多要命，才希望用这种过激的方式引起大家的注意，从而借助警方和网络监控部门的介入彻底去除他反对的联网功能。我想他只是太爱他的专业和理想，太爱他一手研发的模拟器……他——」  
「可病人是无辜的！」莫德里奇不赞同地摇头，眼睛深处像要喷出火，「他根本不懂什么是爱和理想。把自己最看重最得意的产品当做杀人工具——这怎么能是爱呢？！」  
「或许你说得没错。」  
科瓦奇看起来不愿与他继续争论般向后倒进沙发椅，双手中指打着转按摩太阳穴。  
「对了，卡尔似乎对你感到很抱歉。」  
莫德里奇不再做声，转过脑袋打量窗外的街道。慕尼黑的盛夏还是同他记忆中一般多变，一阵急促的雷雨后天空重新放晴，积聚的雨水在阳光下逐渐化为湿润水雾。  
「他只需要向受到伤害的我的病人道歉。艾丽明明什么也没有做错、她本来不需要承受这些！」  
「我想他明白自己的错误了。幸好被卷进这事里的人不算多，但是不管怎么说都是刑事犯罪。」科瓦奇的声音难得地沉闷，他又望了一眼未动的咖啡，同样将目光投向窗外阳光照射下湿漉漉的街道。  
「那……鲁梅尼格先生会怎样？」  
「还不知道，要看公诉方用什么罪名起诉他。这日子——无论是谁都不好过啊。」  
莫德里奇一边搅着咖啡一边盯着桌上的方糖块，「那您……马里奥说他不会留在安联了。」  
「嗯，你知道他的性子，要是还肯继续给他们卖命我才感到奇怪。不过我嘛……」他顿了顿，「我早就不年轻了。」  
「不——」莫德里奇眨着眼睛，看到对方鬓角一片花白又嚼碎嘴里的句子，再用咖啡将它们冲进食道。  
「年轻真好啊，卢卡。可以有很多的梦、有理想，也愿意去相信……」  
这次他坚决地摇头并出声打断，「您现在也依然可以拥有这些。这是我们的工作不是吗？如果连我们都没有办法面对那些令人失望的痛苦的事，又怎么能为他人制作出美好的梦……」  
「我明白。虽然这次的事故让我很受打击，你知道我一直把卡尔看做朋友而不是合作方的商人……」科瓦奇轻轻叹气，终于端起杯子喝下今天的第一口咖啡。「好吧，这段时间我会调整一下。说起来你呢？」  
「我不会有事的，这和上次的事故也不一样——」  
「你知道我问的是什么。」年长的男人挤出一个有些勉强的微笑。  
「我、我现在有些明白了……我没法帮上我遇到的每一个人，有些问题也不是我一个人就能解决和控制的。它们太复杂了。」莫德里奇往杯子里又加了一块糖，浅褐色眼珠深处跳动着隐约的光点，「只有接受这一点，我才能继续把这份工作做下去、才能真正地帮到别人。  
科瓦奇的笑明显比刚才更自然和轻松，「那真是太好了。其实不仅仅是我们的职业，生活也是这样。或许你可以学着——」他眯起眼睛似乎在挑选合适的措辞，可最终只是耸了耸肩。「你还是那么有责任感、那么认真，可看起来比以前放松了许多，抱歉，这不是在评判你卢卡——只是我的感觉，并且我认为这样很好。」  
「真的吗？或许是我见过许多病例，现在变得越来越有经验了吧。」莫德里奇笑着避开对方的注视，「心理咨询是我喜爱的事，能够一直从事热爱的工作，我已经感到非常幸运。」  
他看到经由暴雨洗刷过的晴朗明亮的天空，看到漂向阿尔卑斯山脉的卷动的云，也看到远处紫灰色的鸽子扬起羽翼在阳光下一圈圈地盘旋和滑翔，最终落向视线无法到达的树荫与教堂共同构成的阴影。


	46. 7-07 归程

「卢卡，不要走……」  
拉基蒂奇在睡梦中抽了两下鼻子，发出委屈的哼唧声。他伸手在身边一通乱摸，最终找到莫德里奇的手并牢牢抱着不放。  
莫德里奇的目光从舷窗外薄薄的云层转向伊万的侧脸，安慰地拍拍他的手背，拉下遮光板之后瞪着前面椅背上的布罩纹样发呆。  
他再一次心软地同意了对方的请求，甚至不由得开始怀疑伊万是不是吃准了自己的某个弱点才能一次次地说出让他无法拒绝的话。  
「卢卡，我最近要去一趟伦敦。」饭桌上的拉基蒂奇伸了个懒腰，「嗯……我家原先的房子租期到了，然后我得去签些合同。还有产权和遗产手续什么的，都到期了。」  
莫德里奇点着头将空盘子叠放起来，「好。什么时候走？」他站起身打算将大致清理干净的餐具送进洗碗机，却被对方一把按住。  
「那个，卢卡——」  
「嗯？」  
「你可以和我一起吗？」  
莫德里奇惊讶地看了他一眼，「一起？我？」  
伊万用力点头，「我想和你回去看看。我们好久好久没有回伦敦了，我也很久没有回过——我的家……」  
「可那是你家里的事情——」  
「你不是我的家人吗？」拉基蒂奇握了握他的手又松开，随即帮忙把汤匙和叉子拢在一起后放在空掉的沙拉碗里。「我想这是很重要的事，嗯……办好这些手续之后所有的不动产就正式移交给研究所了，你知道的，我爸爸把他的遗产都捐给托特纳姆。」  
「我记得。」莫德里奇想起那段为了小伊万的抚养费来回奔波在律所、法院和福利机构的日子。幸好拉基蒂奇家的律师用伊万还没成年作为理由，争取到一些补偿……他家的房产也没有被立刻拍卖，而是在律师的努力下签了一笔长达数十年的租赁合同，算算时间确实也该到了。  
「所以卢卡，可以陪我一起吗？我想这是个告别，他们真的要离开了。我在伦敦住了六年，那里是我的家……」拉基蒂奇的眼圈迅速变红。「我非常希望你也能在场，对不起。」  
最终他垂下头盯着晚餐吃剩的烟熏鲑鱼，「……我有没用完的年假，但还是得看看最近的预约怎么安排的。」  
「真的吗？真的可以吗？对不起，我又给你添麻烦了……」  
「别说傻话。」莫德里奇继续先前被打断的动作，把两人份的餐具抱去厨房，伊万也跟在身后挤进来默默看他操作洗碗机。  
「又怎么了？」  
「卢卡……」拉基蒂奇抬起可怜兮兮的目光，活像被遗弃的小动物。  
莫德里奇动了动嘴唇，最终还是满足了年轻人在他眼里暴露无遗的小心思。「好了，这里就是你的家。」  
「那你呢？」  
他转过身敲了一下伊万的肩膀，「你有完没完？」  
拉基蒂奇睫毛还沾着泪，听到他的话却咧开嘴笑了，张开双臂把卢卡圈进怀里。「你呢，卢卡？你的家……」  
「是你的家，也是我的家。我们的家，这下满意了吗？别跟我闹了，去洗草莓。」  
莫德里奇望着睡得香甜的伊万——前几分钟还拧紧眉头，带着轻微哭腔呼喊卢卡的名字，现在不知又做了什么美梦，嘴角高高扬起并时不时发出一两声傻笑——不由得感慨年轻人的睡眠质量可真是令人羡慕。  
抓紧时间在飞机上补了一觉的拉基蒂奇果然比他的同伴精力更充沛，刚回到家中就掏出手机和笔记本电脑，联系律所、收发邮件。在他忙活正事的同时莫德里奇开始仔细打量这幢房子——他差不多十年没回来这里了。  
拉基蒂奇家并不总是那么整洁，当时还是个学生的莫德里奇甚至得偶尔动手清理出一张沙发才能把自己安置在教授对面，以便同他讨论实验报告。他和他们一家实在太熟，忙着出数据的时候他总是连着一周住在拉基蒂奇家的客房，餐具有他的一份，洗漱用品也有他的……  
莫德里奇没管正在讲电话的伊万，自顾自地跑去客厅想看看他很喜欢的那座壁炉。虽然这么些年过去租客已经换了好几拨，但似乎每一位入住者都对壁炉很是满意和喜爱——沙发被换过了，书橱挪动了位置，复古花枝吊灯变成现代简约风格的灯罩，唯独壁炉上方深色胡桃木装饰架没有任何改变，还是当年的样子。以前这里放满了教授学生的照片，还有他们的全家合影——一家四口在银质相框里冲着镜头大笑……他的教授……他那位对待所有学生都像父亲一般的亲切的教授……  
莫德里奇稍微踮起脚，伸手抹去空荡荡装饰架上的一层薄灰。  
「卢卡，你在这里。」  
「你和律师通过电话了？」莫德里奇拍去手里的浮灰，低着头试图从他身边挤过去，却被拉基蒂奇一把拽住胳膊。  
「嗯。我晚上去先去见负责我家遗产税的律师，他会给我看一些草拟的合同。」伊万从身后抱着他，脑袋则埋在卢卡脖颈里深深吸气。「你愿意和我一起去吗？」  
「你先放开我。」莫德里奇闭上眼睛，试图挣脱对方的怀抱。  
「怎么了？」  
「我——我有点累……」  
「卢卡？你还好吗？」  
他死命地咬着嘴唇，觉得被伊万触碰的地方开始发烫。「你放开我！」  
拉基蒂奇真的不再坚持，慢慢松开禁锢他的双臂。  
「……不要这样。」  
「可是——卢卡，你在怕什么？你怎么抖得这么厉害……」  
莫德里奇再次拍掉他试图牵过来的手，「我累了，想睡一会儿。」  
「不，你看起来好痛苦。告诉我，无论在想什么在难过什么——告诉我可以吗？我在听，我会认真听你的心。」伊万用力握着他的手放在自己胸前。「我在这里呢，不要怕。」  
「我没……别这样。伊万，我是你爸爸的学生……他们以前对我那么好……」莫德里奇眼神茫然地向四周张望，像是迷路的孩子。  
「是的，所以呢？」  
「放开我——」  
「为什么？」  
「……」  
「卢卡，你得说出来。」  
「——因为你的家人！因为我——我也一直把你当做家人啊……我怎么能……」他挣扎着大叫，随即觉得喉咙里充满浓浓的酸涩，呛得他说不出话。莫德里奇的目光最终定格在装饰架的最中间——那张全家人正在大笑的合影刺痛了眼睛。  
他终于意识到自己正在趴在对方肩膀上放声大哭。「伊万……你的父亲和母亲会对我失望的……我不能——我不要这样……」  
「听我说。」  
「我不要——你别说了！」  
「他们不会责怪你的！我爸爸，我爸爸他最希望你过得比现在快乐！」拉基蒂奇用力扳过他的肩膀，「看着我卢卡，睁开眼睛看我。」  
「……」  
「他以前总说你其实一点儿不像看上去那么开心，他也想帮你！」  
莫德里奇拼命摇头，晃动的视野里只剩下一双灰绿色眼睛，那里面有着火焰般炙热的不屈决心，眼角的柔和弧线却充满哀伤。  
「卢卡，我们都希望你好好的。我爸爸妈妈、他们都喜欢你希望你幸福……爱会让人感到幸福不是吗？」  
「为什么一定要我也回来？你是故意的。」他的视线完全模糊，质问的语句也因为断断续续的抽噎而损失了全部的威严。泪水滚下脸庞，又被伊万的手指轻轻抹去。  
「抱歉，但你只有想明白这一点才有可能和我好好在一起，对不对？不要折磨自己，也别再折磨我们两个人了……」拉基蒂奇深深吸了口气，声音也开始轻微颤抖，「卢卡，我有很多很快乐的回忆，和家人的，和朋友的，不过最让我觉得快乐的是和你在一起的日子。我的父母对我们——我和德扬——都没什么限制，爸爸妈妈从来没有说过我应该怎样，应该选什么课、看什么书和电影，以后应该去做什么职业、应该去爱什么人。你其实很清楚吧卢卡，他们最希望看到的是你和我都能过得好、都能快乐和幸福，无论用怎样的方式到达那儿——通向幸福的路有很多，我们只是选了其中一条，能明白吗？你什么也没有做错，不需要因为爱感到羞愧，这应该是很美好的感情和心情，不是吗？」  
「伊万……我不知道——」  
「相信我好吗？我的父母非常相爱，所以我知道真正的爱是什么样的，我知道爱可以通向幸福。卢卡，我现在感到很幸福，我希望可以与你分享这种感觉。」  
莫德里奇哭得疲倦，脚下发软地站不稳，只好用力攀上伊万的脖子，而对方很快读懂他的心思将他抱起来送进房间。趴在肩膀上的人睁开眼睛，观察一圈身边的陈设才发现这是当时伊万的卧室，而不是自己习惯的客房。  
莫德里奇再次轻微挣扎，「这是你的房间。」  
「我知道。」  
「你要干什么——」  
拉基蒂奇掀开床铺上的防尘罩将动个不停的人轻轻放下，「我只是想陪你休息一会儿。你看起来真的很累。」  
他感到伊万在身边坐下却没有进一步动作，于是莫德里奇闭着眼睛用手背碰了碰他的腿，「伊万。」  
拉基蒂奇迅速抓住他的手，十指紧扣地握在一起。「好好睡，我不会走的。」  
旅途的疲惫扑面而来，莫德里奇握着他的手向睡梦深处坠落，在半梦半醒间又听见伊万的自言自语，「我回家啦，卢卡也回家了。」  
隔天和拉基蒂奇一块儿去墓园时他也抿着嘴唇轻轻点头，「我——我回来了。」  
这座城市的秋天依然为他所熟悉的湿冷笼罩，此刻没有兜头浇下雨水已经算是幸运，然而视线能够达到的远端仍旧滚动着乌沉沉的云，宛如死去的沙丁鱼叠在一块儿互相挤压，又被荒冷的风翻出灰白肚皮。  
伊万刚才跑去借清洗用的水管，莫德里奇望着石碑上的照片慢慢开口，「嗯——我们这次来是处理一些房屋产权上的事，您的捐赠事项已经全部达成，研究所……他们在讨论成立一项以您的名字命名的教育奖学金，但是伊万拒绝了。我也觉得这不是您的目的……」  
他蹲下身试图拨开堆积的落叶，令碑面的文字重新露出来。伦敦的深秋总是多雨，湿漉漉的枯草和树叶紧紧粘在白色的大理石上，他无力地垂下手指，「嗯——我、我和伊万……我们现在——我觉得他很好……」  
「我回来了。」拉基蒂奇的声音适时出现，他大步走过来拧紧管子和喷头，开始冲洗大理石表面的碎草。莫德里奇退后一步，看到他冲年轻男孩的照片挤了一下眼睛，「现在我是哥哥啦。」  
莫德里奇沉默地望向伊万的背影。他手脚利落地打扫干净后将清洁工具统统堆到一旁，然后转过身招呼卢卡，接过他手里的两束花轻轻放上碑面。「爸爸妈妈，还有德扬，我又来看你们啦。刚才卢卡是不是说过遗产的事了？我们这两天住在家里，以后这幢房子应该会被研究所改成心理学研究藏书室，您收藏的手稿什么的都会放在那里。」他停顿片刻，「我不想——我没有同意拍卖掉那块地，这样至少能把房子留下来。以后我们还可以回来看看——我是说我和卢卡。」  
莫德里奇张了张嘴但没发出声音，抬头的瞬间被身边的人一把拽住手腕。  
「就像之前告诉你们的那样，我还是很爱他，我一直都爱他。」伊万将他拉得更近，手里的力道也越来越重。「我不会再爱上别人了，因为对我来说卢卡就是最好的、最值得爱的那个人。」  
「伊万，不要——」  
拉基蒂奇没有理会他的抗议，「我终于明白您以前说过的话了，卢卡看起来非常温暖和温柔，他总是愿意去帮助去给予，他真的很强大、很善良，可他又确实是一个……并不真正快乐的人。他好像、把他的内心世界完全隔开了，没有人可以走进去，也没有人可以真正地安慰他温暖他……」  
「等等，别这样说我。你不能随随便便给我下结论，我不喜欢——」莫德里奇感觉呼吸变得急促，他费力地想要抽回手指，却被对方猛地揽进怀里，胳膊亲密地搂住他的肩头。在拉基蒂奇家的石碑前面，当时唯一被留在人世的十四岁男孩已经成长为英俊挺拔的青年，此刻他的眼睛里又跳动着莫德里奇熟悉的点点亮光。  
「我没有、也不会随意给任何人下定义或者做判断，爸爸，您知道我没有学和您一样的专业，那些心理学的东西我也不懂。这方面卢卡肯定比我专业得多——」伊万猛地扭过头盯着身侧的人，「我只是在感觉你。我在感觉你的心、你的痛苦、你的渴望、你的灵魂——通过我的心。人们的心灵是可以互相连接、互相听见、互相感受的，我能感觉到你，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇睁大眼睛，手掌被按着贴上伊万的左胸口，那里跳动着一颗和说出口的话语同样热烈的心脏。  
「求你了……别在这里——别在这里说。」  
拉基蒂奇微笑着凝视他的眼睛，灰绿色的眼珠牢牢盯着他，没有丝毫动摇。「总得告诉他们对吗？你放心，爸爸妈妈不会责备我们，他们一定希望我们幸福。」  
「你真的会觉得、幸福吗？现在这样……我们——」  
年轻人的眉毛和眼睛都弯起来，深深的笑意如同花朵一样绽放，「和你在一起我很幸福。你呢卢卡？你觉得幸福吗？你想要幸福吗？」  
伊万俯身吻着他的侧脸，亮晶晶的眼睛眨了眨，「我想带给你幸福。」  
莫德里奇想要躲开他的亲吻却没能挪开脚步。伊万再次凑近的时候他感到对方灼热的呼吸落在面颊，于是不由自主地勾紧他的脖子，闭着眼睛贴上柔软的嘴唇。  
拉基蒂奇的吻一反往常地激烈，带了点霸道力度的又咬又啃甚至让他感到疼痛，莫德里奇被唇舌间流露出的攻占欲稍微吓住，试图退缩时又被一只宽阔的大手紧紧按住后脑不让他离开。泪水被轻易逼出，他摇着头小声念叨不要了、伊万、我们会下地狱的……  
「不会的，爱没有理由下地狱。再说就算是地狱，有你在的话也一定是个好地方。」他终于放开卢卡，大拇指轻轻抹去他脸颊的泪痕，「你现在觉得……高兴吗？难过吗？讨厌吗？或者有一点点……幸福和快乐的感觉吗？卢卡，你——爱我吗？」  
「……」  
「我好像——我好像有点懂了。」伊万认真地偏过头，将他额前凌乱的碎发拨到一边又落下一个轻轻的吻。「你不是不爱我，只是你不知道爱是什么感觉，又要怎么把那种感觉表达出来、让我知道。你……你其实不明白怎么去爱，或者接受别人对你的爱。」  
「不是——你不要分析我！」  
「没关系，我会教你，这一定可以学会。就像你教过我那么多事情、也教我不再害怕黑暗和死亡。」拉基蒂奇再次微笑着转过脸面对家人的墓碑，「对，爸爸、妈妈，我已经不怕了，真的。」  
莫德里奇感到自己的小指被轻轻勾起时听见伊万庄重的一字一顿，面容平静的教授夫妇盯着他们，似乎正在流露出浅浅笑意。  
「我现在快要二十五岁了，积攒了很多很美好的回忆——无论是有你们陪伴的童年时光，还是读书、工作的时候，当然最多的还是那些和卢卡在一起的日子。这些回忆支撑我不再感到孤独、足够温暖我的心。哪怕以后卢卡不在了我也愿意一个人带着全部的记忆好好活下去、好好地记住我们有过的全部美好和幸福，所以我想我不会害怕一个人活着……」  
他稍微吸了口气，手指勾得更紧，「等真的到了那一天我会知道——我的家人、我的爱人都已经在某个地方等我了，我们将在那里重逢和拥抱，然后永远不会分开。所以，我也不再害怕死亡。」


	47. 7-08 从未忘记

拉基蒂奇在伦敦的日程排得很紧——毕竟他们都艰难地自几乎无法喘息的工作中短暂脱身，不可能再像度假时那般悠闲。莫德里奇犹豫半天最终拒绝了伊万提出的希望能和他一起去签合同的请求，他暂时还不愿意在这种状况下撞见研究所以前的熟人……再者，拉基蒂奇出门与律师见面时他可以在家帮忙做点晚餐或者收拾屋子，顺便检查一下先前的租客是否遗漏下什么东西。  
莫德里奇知道伊万肯定已经吃够了以前做的面条，于是搜索网页筛选出一些简单的食谱——比如将吐司丢进平底锅里煎到两面焦黄，夹几片生菜和番茄，再铺上一层微波炉加热的蘑菇牛肉馅；或者把买回来的鸡肉切成小块，和土豆一块儿煮熟后淋上准备好的黑椒汁，装盘的时候加几块白芦笋。没了伊万在身边指点他不太确信自己有独自驾驭烤箱的能力，于是工序复杂的菜品都被排除在外——不过莫德里奇确信开水也能煮熟所有食物。他没有做出美味菜肴的自信，可做得能够入口、填饱肚子，这一点还是没什么问题，否则这么些年早饿死了。  
拉基蒂奇偶尔会抱怨实在寡淡得像减脂餐，但随即眯起眼睛微笑，「卢卡，这些都很好吃，谢谢你。」  
他稍微低头避开望向自己的热切目光后叉起一块水煮花菜，「对了，我今天在储藏室发现一个落下的纸箱，或许有些重要的东西。」  
「嗯？是什么？」  
莫德里奇放下叉子轻轻敲打一下伊万的脑袋，「似乎是你当年打算带去巴塞尔的，我们从机场回来之后就放在储藏室了，后来也忘记带去萨格勒布。」  
「巴塞尔？」拉基蒂奇半张着嘴，露出一副傻乎乎的迷茫神情。  
他顿了顿，「哦——你大概忘了吧……」  
「不！我没有忘，只是一下子没反应过来。」  
「没事，你那时还小——」莫德里奇低下头戳着盘子里的花菜。  
拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，「你刚才明明很介意。我看出来了卢卡。」  
「……」  
「我不会忘的，你为我做过的事我都记着，比如在机场大厅里那么大声地骂人，真的好凶——」  
「怎么就记得这个？！」他差点把正在咀嚼的东西喷出来。  
拉基蒂奇探过身子，隔着餐桌吻着他的额头，「都记得，我都记得的。别气了卢卡，听话。」  
「我才没有生气……」  
「刚才你说重要的东西，是什么？」  
「我没仔细检查，不过看上去是你父亲以前的一些照片。我想你愿意留着。」  
晚饭过后拉基蒂奇抱来纸箱，一件件地取出里面的东西查看——一些相册、过时的cd碟片，还有几本工作日志。「这的确是爸爸的东西，太好了，我会把它们带回家的。」  
「那就好。」沙发另一端的莫德里奇抬起眼睛看了看，抓紧时间在手机上回复工作邮件。  
「卢卡，你来看，这里面还有你呢！」  
他的手指正在屏幕上组织着语句，嘴里随意地「嗯」了一声作为回应。写完邮件点击发送之后莫德里奇终于抬起头，看到伊万正默默地翻动膝盖上的相册。  
他心头一跳，赶紧扔下手机跑过去，「怎么了？」  
「啊？我在看以前的照片。」拉基蒂奇见到他略有些担忧的神情立刻伸长胳膊把卢卡拽进自己怀中。年长些的男人脚下不稳地跌向沙发——或者说，直接跌坐在伊万身上。  
「你看，这些都是你以前的同学吧。」  
伊万一手从背后搂着他的腰，另一只手则将打开的相簿放在莫德里奇腿上。为了令两腿之间空隙容纳下一个成年男性——虽然对方的身材已经足够瘦小——拉基蒂奇还是向两边大大岔开自己的双腿，几乎分成了M形。  
莫德里奇还没反应过来这一连串的流畅动作就已经被卡进伊万怀中，后背紧贴着热乎乎的胸口，肩膀还被对方的下巴轻轻磨蹭，像是在软软地撒娇，可圈在他腰上的胳膊又毫不放松，杜绝了他想要逃跑的可能。  
「对，是的。啊，这是加雷斯。」莫德里奇认命地缩进他的胸膛，伸手戳了戳相片里的人。「他现在也是我的同事。」  
「哦——你们也认识很久了。」  
「差不多和认识你的时间一样长吧。等等，你应该记得加雷斯的。」  
「我当然记得，」伊万突然吻了一下他的后颈，温热的吐息令莫德里奇感到轻微颤栗。「你们那会儿关系很好。你总是和他一道来，也和他一起做实验。」  
「别傻了，他是我的朋友和同事。你总不能要求我不和任何人打交道吧——」  
「我没有在嫉妒。啊，不过确实有点羡慕他们……」拉基蒂奇的呼吸轻轻扫过他的颈侧，令那儿的动脉血管加速跳动。「我花了这么多年才能和你——才能被你当做完全对等的成年人看待，他们、他们一开始就可以——」  
莫德里奇只觉得头痛，「又在说傻话了。」  
「才不是，你总把我当小孩……」  
「明明是你总说这种像小孩一样的——啊痛！你在干什么？」莫德里奇感到脖子被强劲的力道拼命吮吸，「吸血鬼吗！」  
「我在告诉你——我不是孩子了。」  
拉基蒂奇的脑袋拱到另一边，这次他又开始胡乱啃咬身前卢卡的脖颈，「我早就不是孩子了……」  
「伊、伊万，我知道……别咬我！啊痛死了啊！」  
刺进皮肤的力道陡然消失，却换了柔滑的东西来回舔着刚才留下的齿痕。感官被放大，莫德里奇甚至听见自己越发急促的呼吸声——不对，他分不清那是他的还是伊万的……  
他试着挤开拉基蒂奇的钳制，可越是试图用力对方越是使出蛮力压制，几个来回之后莫德里奇终于投降，喘着粗气垂下目光时一张相片跳进他的视线。这是一张心理中心门口的合照，他们的教授站在最左侧，贝尔、帕夫柳琴科……每个人看起来都那么地年轻和快活。  
「伊万，你看这个。」他摸了摸拉基蒂奇毛茸茸的短发，指着照片给他看。「应该是我刚入学的时候拍的……」  
「嗯？我看看。」伊万终于不再沉迷对他的颈侧又咬又吸，暂时放过了眼前的猎物。「啊，你那时候看起来好年轻。」边说边来回揉弄对方的头发，好像真的把他当做照片里脸孔青涩的卢卡同学。  
莫德里奇不满地咳嗽两声。「知道我为什么想学心理学吗？发展心理学在心理学科的分类中是针对儿童和青少年心理的研究方向。」  
对方的小动作突然全部停下，只剩灼热的呼吸一道又一道地喷洒在他的脖子上。  
「因为……在我看来小孩子是非常容易受伤、非常需要耐心保护和关爱的群体。和成年人不同，他们必须依附于他人才能生存——当然了，绝大多数父母和家庭都能够给予足够的爱和关怀，可总会有不负责任的少数人……你如果了解过这方面的知识应该不难理解吧，许多童年心理创伤的案例中最大的伤害都来自亲密的人。」  
「嗯……可是你——」  
他摆摆手，「我说过了，我的家人对我很好，只是……我小时候的确过得不太快乐，像我这样的人应该还有很多。除了战争肯定还有别的原因，不和谐的家庭关系、冷暴力，甚至犯罪行为……」莫德里奇轻轻覆上伊万正搭在他腰间的手，「我……我不想——」  
「我知道，你希望孩子都可以过得快乐，都拥有明亮的、没有阴影的童年。」拉基蒂奇飞快吻了一下他的耳后又离开，「你已经治愈了许多人，包括我……卢卡，你这么好这么善良，配得上最好的幸福和爱。」  
他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，「我——我不知道……」  
「没关系，让我来教你。我会教你什么是爱，爱上一个人又是多么美妙、多么幸福的感觉。」  
莫德里奇扭过头正好对视进一双充满温柔的灰绿色眼睛，浅色的睫毛如同蝴蝶翅膀般微微掀动，带动他的呼吸和心跳也一并紊乱。  
「你真的长大了。」他语气郑重地宣布，「我为你感到骄傲。」  
眉目间流露着英气、面孔却安宁柔和的年轻人用额头抵上他的，「在你身边我学会了爱、独立和尊重，也学会责任心和包容。卢卡，我一定可以作为勇敢的成年人站在你身边，相信我好吗？」  
拉基蒂奇吻着卢卡湿润的眼角，双臂在腰间温柔地收紧。「无论发生什么——请相信你不是一个人在面对这一切。我将一直陪在你身边……」  
莫德里奇靠在他胸前轻微点头，入迷般反复呼唤来自斯拉夫语的名字。熟稔在心的简单音节一遍遍冲刷着声带与舌尖，年长的心理医生忍不住一边轻笑一边侧过脸蹭着伊万的胸口，并确认这也是无数件想要与对方一道去做的浪漫事情其中之一。  
当他们的假期还剩最后两天时拉基蒂奇也露出同样的愉快神情，神秘兮兮地说想和他一道去个好地方。莫德里奇疑心他是否办好了全部该办的正事，伊万笑着说不必担心，只剩最后一件也是最重要的一件、最需要你在身边——  
「你最好别告诉我是跟我有关的。」莫德里奇放下不停歇发送与接受着马德里传来的源源不断信号的通讯设备，看上去有些闷闷不乐，「就是为了陪你，我回去得加班才能补满这周欠下的工作量。」  
「对不起……那能不能再陪我一次？」  
他露出一副「果然如此」的表情。「你要我去做什么？」  
「约会。」见莫德里奇又睁大眼睛看过来，伊万笑着补充，「和我约会吧卢卡。我们第一次见面在这里，如果第一次约会也在这里就很完美了。」  
「……」  
莫德里奇嘟囔着回到自己的房间。尽管嘴里轻微抱怨伊万总做这种无聊的事，但他仍然仔细挑选出一套在认知里能够和「约会」这个词勉强划上等号的衣服：浅蓝色休闲衬衫、深色长裤，以及毛绒内衬、带有兜帽的夹克。  
临出门前拉基蒂奇用不太常见的眼神打量他许久，把年长的一方看得有些不安，最终忍不住开口询问，「我脸上有什么东西？」  
伊万摇摇头，「不……不是脸。」  
莫德里奇轻微皱起眉头，还没来得及追问就被对方的手摸在脖子上。「你这里——都不用遮一下吗？虽然我很乐意让别人看到就是了……但你真的不会在意吗？」  
他抓住伊万的手腕，低头看见修长的手指正抚过几枚已经变成深杏仁色的吻痕。「哦，没事的吧——别人说不定会以为是被虫子咬了。」  
拉基蒂奇眼睛瞪得很大，半张着嘴满脸的难以置信，「你、你不是认真的吧？」  
「嗯？怎么了？为什么这么说？」  
「因为——这个一看就是——就是被人吻出来的啊……」  
「真的？」莫德里奇挣脱他的手跑去镜子前面照了一下，「真的会被看出来吗？」  
「当然了！怎么可能有虫子咬出这种印子！而且还专咬脖子吗？」  
「那不行，我要用一下围巾——」  
拉基蒂奇一把拽住抬脚要往房间里去的人，毛茸茸的脑袋直往他脖子里钻，「卢卡，你真可爱。」  
「那你以后不可以再——啊痛！」  
「我会买新的围巾送给你。」拉基蒂奇直起身子的时候眨着眼睛微笑。  
于是莫德里奇把自己严严实实裹进厚围巾，并且近乎神经质地每隔几分钟就整理一番领口，直到在咖啡店里坐下才稍微松了口气。  
他将全身的重量交给柔软椅背，心情松快地打量这家店的内部装修。墙纸依然是奶油色上布满深咖条纹的款式，屋顶的吊灯则更换成一种黄铜装饰的，柜台的朝向也有所变动，透明橱窗里的招牌产品似乎增添了杏仁乳酪和红茶麦芬。他轻轻抚过桌布上一个被烟头烫出的圆形孔洞，红白格子的布料无论质地还是图案都和记忆中没有两样。  
拉基蒂奇正操着略带些卷舌音的英语面带微笑地同服务生交谈，好看的灰绿色眼睛里仿佛闪烁着深秋湖面上的波光，莫德里奇看到穿着咖啡店统一制服的女孩子脸孔泛起红晕便转开视线望向窗外，手指无意识地抠进桌布的小洞。  
「久等了。」拉基蒂奇覆上他的手，「我只是在点单，卢卡。」  
他用鼻子轻轻哼了一声，手里却没有挣扎和摆脱的多余动作，任由对方得寸进尺地十指扣紧。  
「不是吧，你该不会连这种事也很在意——」伊万拖长语调，句尾卷起一丝轻微笑意。  
他刚想反驳却用余光看到方才的女性店员端着托盘向他们走来，然后将巧克力熔岩蛋糕放在桌子中间，「请慢用。」  
「谢谢。」莫德里奇抢在伊万面前道谢，随即向后靠进椅背，声音也懒洋洋的，「你都不问我想吃什么……」  
「这还用问吗？你最喜欢他家的熔岩蛋糕，我第一次见你时你就在吃这个。」  
「那万一我今天不想吃呢？」莫德里奇边说边忍不住将碟子拖得离自己更近，他抽动着鼻翼，像极了一只打量食物的猫。  
拉基蒂奇的眼睛和嘴角都弯起深深的弧度，「不会的。」  
「你就这么确定？」  
「因为是你，卢卡。」  
他生怕正笑眯眯盯着自己的永远热衷直白袒露心意的年轻人又在公共场合说出什么令人感到难为情的话，赶紧低下头切开眼前的甜点，让浓稠的内馅流出来。  
「味道还和以前一样吗？」  
莫德里奇点点头，「嗯……」  
「你真爱吃甜的。」伊万抽出纸巾放在他面前，「这家店还在营业实在太好了。」  
莫德里奇想起刚才花了很大功夫才顺着导航软件找到这家店的情景。尽管地址没有变，但店铺名字和大门朝向都和记忆中不一样了，外部也重新装修过，他们怀疑地在附近又多转两圈才确定这就是目的地。  
「当时你们在那儿——」拉基蒂奇指着远处的长桌，「你穿了一件蓝色格子衬衫坐在背对门口的位子上，还在往笔记本电脑里敲字。我一进门就看到你了，你的头发很漂亮，金色的，长长的，看起来很软……所以、所以我以为你是女孩子——」  
莫德里奇一言不发地用叉子推动小块蛋糕在碟子里滚来滚去令表面裹满巧克力酱，伊万的叙述唤醒了他的记忆——金发男孩蹦蹦跳跳跑到他们身边，教授微笑着揉了揉他的短发说跟大家打个招呼吧，然后小小的伊万歪着脑袋，目光落在莫德里奇专注于论文的侧脸。  
「我把你认成女孩。大家都在笑，爸爸笑得最厉害。只有你没有，我以为你一定是生气了。」  
他将蛋糕送进嘴里，浓厚的可可脂香味在舌尖流窜，绕着圈迅速霸占了口腔。「我没有生气。」  
「我知道你是装作生气，因为你的眼睛里在笑。然后你来揉我的头发，说可以叫你卢卡。」拉基蒂奇笑了，还伸手过来轻轻摸了摸卢卡的发尾，令正在用甜品叉专心切割蛋糕并试图将每一块都均匀滚上蘸酱的人吓了一跳。  
「卢卡、卢卡，你的名字真好听，你的眼睛也很好看。」  
莫德里奇抓着叉子的手指愣在半空，「这种小事……怎么记得那么清楚。」  
「我说了嘛，我都记得，全部都记得。我记得你用拇指和食指捏着叉子玩碟子里剩下的巧克力酱，衬衫袖子卷到胳膊肘，有一边的鞋带散开了但你一直没看到……」伊万深深吸气，眼睛里跳动着闪烁的光斑。「卢卡，在意识到爱上你之前——我就已经喜欢你很长时间了。」  
「别在这里说这种话。」莫德里奇只觉得脸颊升起热度，随即稍微拉起围巾遮住鼻子以下的部分。  
「因为我忍不住想告诉你嘛。我对你有许多种心情和感情，我全部都想让你知道。你呢卢卡？你喜欢和我约会吗？喜欢和我在一起吗？你今天开心吗？」  
他点点头，用鼻子发出轻微的叹气声。「我很喜欢，今天也过得……很开心。谢谢你，伊万。」  
「那真好，我希望你开心，也希望——你能把你的心情告诉我。」  
指尖被牢牢握住，他略微勾起手指轻轻点了点伊万的手心，令后者露出一个足够拨开外面湿冷阴云的灿烂笑容。  
「不过——嗯……」  
「怎么了？」  
「你刚才……是不是又着急了？」伊万的语气足够小心，失去语境的词语指向也过于模糊，令聆听的人困惑地抬起眉毛。  
「就是我们一开始没找对这家店的路牌……卢卡，你是不是很害怕迷路？」拉基蒂奇见他没有做声便自顾自说下去，「无论你去哪儿都要用导航，开车的时候更是……」  
莫德里奇的另一只手无意识地拨弄着碟子里剩下的蛋糕屑，伊万的声音还在他耳边断断续续，「还有上次在巴塞罗那找不到路，我从没见你那么慌张过。如果、如果可以的话，嗯——愿意告诉我吗？」  
他咬着下唇沉思片刻，重新开口时已经恢复平稳的声调。「是的，我不喜欢迷路。我——我和达利奇博士说过这个……」莫德里奇抬起眼睛望向对面投来关切目光的年轻人，视线相遇后又急忙低头。「因为我以前、也迷路过。」  
伊万没有说话只是更紧地握住他的手，顺着指缝扣进自己的手指悄悄用力。  
「是小时候的事，都过去了。」  
「你愿意说给我听吗？没事的，不想说也没关系。」  
莫德里奇张开嘴又闭上，手指无意识地蜷缩，手心里也开始湿漉漉地出汗。  
「我在。不要怕，也千万不用勉强自己。」  
「不——不是什么特别严重的事。那时候太小了，大概也很贪玩。」他听见自己深深吸气的声音，「我记得我一个人跑丢了，好像是在郊外的山上吧。树很多、风也特别大，夜里还下了暴雨。」  
「卢卡……」  
「都过去了。没什么，我觉得我现在没那么容易迷路了。」他努力挤出一个微笑，肩膀却开始轻微颤抖。  
拉基蒂奇唇边的弧度消失不见，「只有你一个人吗？」  
「是的。」  
「你……迷路了多久？」  
「……」  
「记不清了吗？没事的——」  
「——大概一整个晚上吧，我也不确定……我不记得……」莫德里奇艰难地笑笑，试图松开伊万的手却被对方猛地抓得更紧。  
他张开嘴听见自己慢慢吸气的声音，「我还是很害怕迷路，不过现在已经好多了。除了偶尔会做噩梦……怎么啦？别这种表情，我现在挺好的，不用在意这种小事。」  
拉基蒂奇倾过上半身凑得更近，紧绷的面部肌肉线条又被淡淡哀伤所柔化，「才不是小事。我好难过，为什么我不能陪在你身边、和你一道长大……为什么、你要比我早那么多年来到这个世界上？为什么你不等我……」  
「这说的都是什么话？」莫德里奇叹了口气帮着擦掉伊万眼角的泪，「真是傻小孩。」  
「不过从现在起我不会让你迷路了，也不会让你再做噩梦。」泪痕未干的年轻面孔又开始闪动着令人过目难忘的生动的热情与决心，超过了他平生所见过的最动人景色。「所以不要怕，卢卡，我就在这里。谢谢你今天愿意说出来——我会好好听、好好记住，我真的在乎你的感觉和感受，你所有的感情和心情。无论什么时候你都是被认真倾听和保护着的，好吗？」  
莫德里奇弯起嘴角想要做出足够抚慰年轻人的微笑，低下头却看见眼泪直直坠进早已融化的巧克力酱里。他慌忙甩开对方的手胡乱抹脸，轻微啜泣的间隙里听见自己的声音，「我知道、我知道的，我愿意——相信你。」


	48. 7-09 伊万的生命树

莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇的第一次约会已经足够完美——当然如果没有那场预料之外的大雨就更完美了。淋雨的滋味总是不好受，虽然伊万第一时间脱下自己的外套让他顶在头上当做临时雨伞——「没关系，我又不怕冷，淋点雨没什么」——莫德里奇还是很快变得浑身透湿。  
湿冷的雨兜头浇下，走在身边的伊万像从泳池里捞上来的一样，单薄的白色T恤几乎变成了半透明，莫德里奇甚至隐约看见他腹部的文身。  
他开始小声埋怨，「要是刚才我们在店里多等一会儿就好了……」  
「抱歉啦，我以为很快就会停呢。」被责备的人不好意思地吐了下舌头。  
「冷。」莫德里奇裹着伊万的衣服加快步伐，「这都怪你。」  
拉基蒂奇牵起他的手，「对不起。或者我们找个地方……等雨停了再回去？」  
「已经淋湿了……我好冷。快点回家吧。」  
拉基蒂奇跑去两个街区之外找来一辆愿意载客的计程车，又在后座上将浑身发抖又抱怨个不停的人搂在怀里取暖。  
「伊万，你怎么一点也不怕冷……」他说得没错，伊万身上的热度简直让人以为他已经在发高烧，可试了试额头又完全没有异样。  
「因为要给你取暖呀。」拉基蒂奇笑着亲了一下他的额头，又将被打湿的头发拨开。「还冷吗？」  
「冻死了……我回家就要洗热水澡。」莫德里奇声音轻微发抖，听见伊万有些焦急却依然礼貌地请司机稍微开快些时又忍不住把脸埋进他胸前，以便遮住嘴角轻微的笑意。  
等他终于回到家中、将脚趾从湿成一团的鞋袜里解救出来之后又窜进房间里取出浴巾和换洗衣物，看到伊万正在角落背对着他脱掉湿透的T恤。  
「伊万。」  
「啊！你怎么还在这里？」拉基蒂奇有些局促地转身，手里还攥着滴水的湿衣服。「我以为你已经——」  
「嗯……你也淋了雨。一起来洗吧，万一冻感冒就麻烦了。」抱着干净睡衣的莫德里奇尽可能维持着声调平稳，「你在害羞什么？」  
「不、我没——我可以用另一间浴室……」  
「那个淋浴房的热水龙头不是坏了吗？别磨蹭了。」  
莫德里奇将湿外套塞进洗衣机时听到门外犹豫的脚步声，解开衬衫扣子时感到有人悄悄注视着他的动作。他没有太多理会不远处伊万的窥视，一心只想立刻被温暖水流包裹，于是动作更加麻利地褪下全部衣物后跨进浴缸。  
调得略高的水温几乎剥夺了思维，莫德里奇只觉得大脑正泡在令人愉悦的电解质液体里，神经元们懒洋洋地向四周伸展着突触，所有关于约会与甜食的心悸在淋雨的糟糕感受被热水浴覆盖掉之后又重新涌现，像是毛茸茸的小刷子扫过他的大脑皮层，又像胸口煮了一锅咕嘟嘟冒泡的奶油浓汤，每个小气泡破裂时都绽放出甜味。  
「卢卡、嗯……我可以进来了吗？」站在喷水口下闭着眼睛放空大脑的人猛然意识到这里还有别人。  
「抱歉，快来吧。」莫德里奇立刻回过神，转过脑袋看到浑身上下只剩了一条底裤的拉基蒂奇。他眨着眼睛驱散眼前正在堆积的水雾，无意识地屏住呼吸欣赏对方的一副好体格——平时与阳光亲密接触的四肢呈现浅麦色，手臂上略微隆起的肌肉群令人联想到温和起伏的山岩，线条清晰流畅的胸腹和大腿肤色偏白，此刻在热气弥漫的浴室里被熏染出一层浅红。伊万腹部也有着显眼的青黑色图案，像一棵树，也像壁炉里升起的火焰——  
意识到莫德里奇正在没有掩饰地用欣赏的目光审视他接近全裸的身体，拉基蒂奇赶紧背过身，肩胛骨轻微抽动，宛如一只未成型的蝴蝶。  
他干咳一声，「好好好，我不看你。」转过身继续闭着眼睛冲掉头发里残留的洗发水泡沫，热水顺着身体线条流下。  
紧接着他觉察身后贴上来的压迫力和热度——容纳了两个成年男性的浴缸终归有些逼仄，莫德里奇后退半步让开空间，侧过身将伊万往喷水龙头下面推却听见一声吃痛的惨叫，「啊！你都是用这么烫的洗澡水吗？」  
「唔，抱歉，我实在太冷了。」  
拉基蒂奇转身避让水流，「你先、你先洗，我不冷……」他的目光却在四处游移，落在莫德里奇身上时又像挨了烫似的躲开。  
长时间的沉默中只有白茫茫水汽不断打转、上升，水流冲刷瓷砖的声音似乎一并洗去了逻辑、思考与判断。莫德里奇觉得自己的呼吸声都明显流露出浓厚的湿意，忍不住抬手轻轻敲打他的脑门，「你在发什么呆？难道还要我帮你洗吗？」  
拉基蒂奇摇着头将他拉向胸前，「卢卡，你和我想象中一样好看，不过比我以为得还要瘦……」  
宽阔的大手慢慢握在莫德里奇肋间，带有热度的掌心来回抚摸薄薄皮肤下略微凸起的肋骨。他张开嘴发出无声的叹息，透过水汽看到一双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛，于是扶在对方肩膀上的手指也不甘示弱地向下滑动，指尖掠过结实的胸肌和腹肌后放缓了速度。  
莫德里奇摸到一条长长的凸起，从胸骨下缘斜拉到小腹的左侧，充满混沌云雾的头脑立刻因为这不太寻常的触感找回往日的清醒。  
年长些的金发男人稍微拉开两人之间的距离低头查看伊万腹部的浅浅疤痕——一定是之前开腹手术时留下的。伊万从教堂塔楼摔下来脏器出血又昏迷了一个多礼拜，他差点儿再也不相信上帝……  
这也是莫德里奇第一次看清对方小腹铭刻的文身图案：是一棵茁壮生长的大树。树冠向四面八方铺开，笔画略有些草率的繁密枝叶里似乎蕴含着一股野生力量，而他摸到的伤痕已经成为歪歪扭扭枝条的一部分。  
「伊万……」他轻轻摸着长长的、大约永远无法退去的伤疤，喉咙深处像是被揉成一团。  
「没什么，早就好了。」拉基蒂奇再度搂过他的肩，令两具身体紧密地贴合在一起。「是我自己画的图样……它叫做生命树，你喜欢吗？」  
莫德里奇用指腹轻轻揉动早已愈合的伤口，「很适合你。」  
「真的？」  
他点点头，手掌贴紧那一小块皮肤上正在生生不息摇晃着枝叶的树木图案，感到比火焰更旺盛的生命力流进体内。  
伊万笑了，嘴角勾出一道深深的笑涡。「医生一直说我能活下来、能恢复得这么好简直是奇迹，从那之后它就成了我的护身符。」  
「你一直这么勇敢和坚强……我——我真喜欢……」  
「可这些都是你教会我的。如果没有你，我一定不是现在的样子。」拉基蒂奇捧着他的脸轻轻吻上有些湿润的眼角。「幸好我遇到了你，幸好我的生命里有你，卢卡。」  
细密的水流自头顶不断落下，像温暖湿润的帷帐将他们与外界隔开，莫德里奇开始攀着对方的脖子回吻。急切的动作令他们鼻尖相撞，伊万不由得抿着嘴微笑，稍微歪过头让出空隙。热气与水雾令贴紧双唇的浅浅亲吻也逐渐注入情欲的颜色，在接吻的间隙里他也不忘取下头顶的淋浴喷头对准总是怕冷的卢卡，「还冷吗？」  
「不……这样可以了。」结束亲吻之后他摇着头稍稍松开勾住伊万的手臂，向左侧偏过脑袋躲避水流，「别对着我的脸。」  
更年轻的那一方脸孔迅速充血涨红，「抱歉。」他倒了一些沐浴乳在手心里又在莫德里奇身上抹开，后者被他的细致动作弄得有些发痒，挣扎两下后又被轻微的力道按在肩背询问怎么了，是不是哪里难受。  
「我只是有点累。」  
莫德里奇边说边抽着鼻子吸进浓郁的柠檬香气，正陶醉地埋在伊万胸口时忽然感觉身体被横着抱起来，悬空感令他忍不住发出一声压抑的惊呼。  
「浴缸里是可以坐着的。」拉基蒂奇抱着他认真解释，脸颊泛起的红色依然没有消退，甚至一路蔓延至脖颈里。  
「我、我知道，先放我下来。」  
于是他们换成面对面的坐姿，莫德里奇用腿缠住伊万的腰，而对方认真地为他冲掉身上的泡沫，灵活的手指还顺着水流轻轻按摩着全身的肌肉，时不时问他会不会觉得酸和痛。  
下身的私密部位是最后一个被照顾的对象，沾满沐浴乳的手指小心搓洗莫德里奇的性器，全无挑逗的成分倒更像是认真为病人清洗的医疗护理人员。  
「我自己可以的。」坐在伊万大腿上的人不安地动了动，却没有进一步的挣扎。热水和薄荷柠檬味都让莫德里奇感到十足的安心，而拉基蒂奇来来回回的柔和动作不断强化这份安全感。  
「你累了，交给我。」拉基蒂奇口吻里流露出未曾有过的坚决，手里的动作一刻也没有停下。  
于是他开始报复般地吸吻伊万的脖子在那上面也留下深红色吻痕，又或者用鼻梁蹭着对方的锁骨感受皮肤下隆起的漂亮形状，还伸长脖子去舔他的耳垂，将薄薄的肉粒卷在舌上又轻轻啃咬。拉基蒂奇偶尔因为刺痛轻轻抽气，但手里的动作还是温柔又耐心。等他们都冲洗干净之后年轻的恋人拧上水龙头，在浴室墙壁之间来回撞击的嗡嗡水声突然被剥离，只剩浴缸排水孔正在吸去积水的声音。  
「卢卡……我想要接吻、想吻你。想要……」  
拉基蒂奇用两只大手牢牢固定着身上金发年长者的腰侧，湿漉漉的短发来回蹭着他的脖子，被水汽包裹的嗓音听上去像是带着轻微哭腔的撒娇。莫德里奇打开口腔任由比以往急切得多的舌头刮过粘膜和齿龈，又在被用力吮吸舌尖时忍不住浑身发抖，他还没来得及遵循本能向后退缩就觉得下身被握住揉捏，欢愉的感官在头顶缓慢浮动与堆积。  
夏日浓厚温热的云逼近地面，沉沉垂在枝头的果实表皮凝结着细小的雾珠……大雨浇灌熟透的桃子，泥土翻动，一点点发酵后的甜味升进鼻腔。  
莫德里奇赶跑嗅觉投射给他的幻想，指甲在对方的后背艰难划动，「不要在这里。回卧室……」  
拉基蒂奇点点头，终于放开他的阴茎——那儿已经颤巍巍地立起来，尺寸可观，爱抚的手指离开时涨红的前端还兴奋抖动了一下。莫德里奇咬着嘴唇没去看，毕竟自己身体内的变化不需要亲眼确认。  
他被裹在浴巾里细细擦拭，从头发丝到脚趾都变得干燥温暖——莫德里奇几乎忘掉伦敦深秋冰冷的雨的滋味。  
被压在床上时他又忍不住向拉基蒂奇索吻，仿佛尝到甜头的小孩子一样探索着彼此的口腔，这次莫德里奇没有闭上眼睛，而是转动眼珠欣赏近在咫尺的对方的脸，几乎能看清细小的毛孔和鬓发里藏着的汗珠。视线越过正吻得陶醉的伊万望向对面的空白墙壁，他隐约记起那儿以前放了一张写字桌，而男孩有时趴在桌上写作业或者看书，拱着肩膀坐姿难看。偶尔夫人拜托他送些水果和茶点去小伊万的房间，莫德里奇轻手轻脚推门进去之后看到认真的身影不忍心惊扰，还是拉基蒂奇察觉到身后的动静转过身笑得灿烂，「谢谢你卢卡。」  
「在想什么？」身侧的年轻人手指一路下滑，在莫德里奇的腹部轻轻打转后再次覆上半勃的阴茎，不急不缓地开始套弄。  
他的腰小幅度地弹跳一下，本能地想要向后缩却被拉基蒂奇温柔的力道压制。  
「想到了很多事情……想到你……」莫德里奇自言自语般放低声音，感到肩膀落下温热的吻。「你那时还是个孩子——」  
「我还是孩子的时候就非常喜欢你，卢卡。我们都会很好、会幸福，交给我好吗？」  
他努力将泪水含在眼眶里不让它们溢出，视野边缘因为泪膜折射泛出一道彩虹色的光。「请原谅我——我想要、我真的只想要他……对不起，我从来没有这么强烈地想得到什么、就这一次——就只有这么一次——」  
伊万吻着他的耳朵，声线颤抖又坚定。「爸爸妈妈不会对你生气的。你一定记得他教我们，他说人必须学会对自己坦诚……他也希望你得到爱啊。」  
莫德里奇点点头，吞下喉咙里结成一团的哽咽。「我想要你、也想给你，伊万。」他垂着小臂、指尖贴上对方腹部的生命树，隐藏在长长伤疤后面鲜活的生命力透过皮层和毛孔孜孜不倦缠着手指打转，带点柠檬和盛夏树叶香味的热气横亘在注视彼此的虹膜之间。指纹开始发烫，红热的旺盛生命自挺拔山毛榉的枝头不断抖动、滴落，渗进皮肤和汗水、穿透骨骼和血脉，最终闯进聒噪鼓动的心房深处。  
耳后被细致地吻了一道又一道，「交给我吧，可以吗？」  
莫德里奇将脑袋埋进他的胸口，手指依旧留恋地停在文身图案上绕着圈轻轻抚摸。  
「没事的，交给我。」拉基蒂奇低低的声音饱含热情，他继续刚才的动作，张开手指包裹着整根肉柱在手心里轻轻挤压。「你这里……很漂亮。比我以为的更加好。」  
「怎么会——」他稳住呼吸小声抱怨，  
细小的气声从齿缝间泄露。  
「卢卡，你真好看。」  
「这不都是、一样的吗……」莫德里奇不想一动不动地躺在那儿任他欺负，反手也抓住了对方的那根——早就精神地抬起头了，此刻仿佛在他的手指间又膨大一些。他恶作剧地用拇指用力抚过伞状龟头的边缘，指甲还轻微地刮了两下。  
拉基蒂奇腰部猛烈地抖动着，发出不知是爽还是疼的嘶嘶抽气声。他腾出一只手硬是把莫德里奇的手指掰开，「等等，让我、让我先为你做这个。我一直——我想了很久了，先让我来。」  
「你要干什么？」  
拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼，一个翻身将身侧的人压住后用未刮干净的胡茬蹭着卢卡的锁骨，又吻住他的喉结轻轻吸舔，沙哑的嗓音里饱含诱惑。「不会痛的，闭上眼睛。」  
他懒得做没有意义的反抗，于是顺从地合起眼皮用触觉感知压在自己身上热情年轻人的一切。从喉结开始的湿润舔吮到落在胸口充满情欲的舌尖拨弄都令他忍不住皱眉想要推开对方，却在拒绝之前得到一枚眉心之间的吻和耳边关切的喘息，「卢卡，会觉得难受吗？」  
莫德里奇揉着伊万的头发小声说不，得到鼓励的年轻人继续向下，湿滑的带了点凉意的水痕蔓延至小腹，舌尖在肚脐附近浅浅的戳刺令他无意识地拱起后背蜷缩脚趾。感到双腿向两边被拨开时他无法忍耐地睁开眼向下望去，恰好看见伊万正在用鼻梁抵着完全勃起的性器来回磨蹭，感受到莫德里奇的视线后抬起头弯着眼睛微笑。  
「卢卡，我爱你。」  
他再度闭上眼睛，头颅后仰。腰部颤抖着浮起，几乎要脱离控制般向温暖湿润的口腔刺进更深。「伊万——」莫德里奇伸手在空中乱抓，感到敏感的龟头下缘被紧缩的舌尖用力擦过，随即舌面放松，缓慢抵着顶端的尿道口灵活打转，他几乎可以感受到那条舌头上细小的颗粒……  
快感如同电流般攀爬，激得正在被周到服务的人不由自主收紧全身肌肉。  
事实上莫德里奇不太清楚口交的快感应该是怎样的，在他过往的性经验中这种体验屈指可数，在性爱方面显得有些迟钝的心理医生甚至很后来才能接受男性的器官还可以插入这种非常规的地方以获取快感。可是拉基蒂奇的动作看起来很是熟练，不断调整着力度和角度或含或吸，时而收紧口腔令他觉得整个人都挤进狭小的甬道深处，时而又吐出大半只留龟头在唇间摩擦。莫德里奇抬起胳膊用手背盖住眼睛，再次感受到一阵头皮发麻的快感时猛地弹起上半身，把趴在腿间努力吞吐的人吓了一跳。  
「对不起，是哪里弄痛了吗？」  
他发出细小哼声却没挪开手背，被呼吸搅散的断断续续念头在大脑里渐渐发酵、膨胀。「我不……」  
「嗯？怎么了？不舒服吗？还是你在担心——」伊万蹭回身边搂上他的腰。「卢卡，告诉我。」  
莫德里奇动了动嘴唇，随即感到手臂被拉开、身体被翻转成与对方面对面。  
「看看我，看着我。我喜欢你看着我。」拉基蒂奇用额头抵住了他的，温热的呼吸洒落在面颊。  
这真是一张年轻英俊的脸，眉目精致得几乎柔化了全部棱角，鼻梁和下颌骨的线条又隐隐透露着挺拔的男性气质。伊万是那么受欢迎的人，从小到大几乎没人不喜欢他……他的男朋友、女朋友……或许还有更多监护人不知情的恋爱……  
「所以你是给他做过多少次、这种——」莫德里奇张嘴咬住对方的肩膀，牙齿嵌进软肉不轻不重地来回摩擦。  
「疼……呜……」  
「还有你中学时那个女朋友，你们是不是也上床了——」  
「啊？」  
「你们一起去露营过！真的什么也没发生？」他一边磨牙一边寻找新的目标，又一口在伊万的颈侧咬下去。「别以为我不知道！」  
拉基蒂奇疼得尖叫，好看的五官也可怜兮兮地皱起来，「哎呀！轻一点——卢卡！」  
「到底做过多少次？嗯？」  
「这、这怎么会数——」  
所以一定是多到数不清了，莫德里奇头脑一片混乱，只想缩在对方怀里撒泼。他不管不顾地用脑袋顶撞伊万的胸口，还顺带着又抓又咬，简直像一只抓狂的猫科动物。  
「shhhh……听话，不闹了。没有很多——唔——」拉基蒂奇再次发出闷哼，因为他又被一口咬住手臂。「没有很多次，真的。就算和别人做这种事，最后我脑子里也全都是你。对不起，我不该这样。」  
莫德里奇终于放松牙关，舌尖舔过深深的齿痕。  
「对不起对不起，是我错了，都是我不好。」拉基蒂奇的声音带着压抑的深深笑意从头顶传来，「原来你嫉妒心这么强啊……」  
他愤恨地踢了他一脚，换来无数落在脸颊上的吻。「我说过了，我想要的只有你卢卡，就只有你一个。」  
莫德里奇别扭地转过脸，又在伊万将被打断的口交进行下去时撑着上半身提要求，「我想要坐着来。」  
于是拉基蒂奇按照他的想法跪在他两腿之间的地上，手掌按在莫德里奇的腿根继续为他口交，时不时用受了欺负的可怜巴巴眼神抬头望着呼吸不畅的年长者。  
莫德里奇弓着背脚趾在光溜溜的地板上来回抓挠，双手则抓住对方的短发试图掌控节奏，涨到发痛的阴茎用力顶向喉咙深处。伊万一边尽力吞咽一边发出讨好的水声，眼角泛出一层和梦境中一模一样的湿润红色，神色间也流露着些微的委屈，而一时间控制欲高涨的心理医生突然意识到情欲的根源。他再也压抑不住急切的喘息，终于哑着嗓子诚实表达了自己的欲望——「我梦见过这个。」  
「唔、什么……」拉基蒂奇又换了一种从阴囊底部沿着肉柱一直舔上顶端的方式，灵活的舌头绕着阴茎打转。  
「我做过一个梦，梦里、我们就在做、现在这样的事。」他深深吸气后突然觉得放松，放大了的心跳声突突撞击耳膜，似乎坦诚自己最隐秘的欲望后浑身力气都被抽去。「我……在我的性梦里梦见了你，伊万……我想要你。」  
拉基蒂奇将完全挺立的欲望退出喉咙，一边用手指套弄一边在性器前端落下深深的吻，「我的荣幸。」  
莫德里奇只觉得尾椎骨一阵酸麻，用上最后的力气抽离对方纠缠的唇舌后颤抖着射出粘稠体液。他仰面向后倒去，再也无力控制四肢的痉挛，左手的手指甚至开始轻微地抽筋……莫德里奇侧身扳着手腕轻声呻吟，感觉大脑脱离颅腔化为一团漂浮在空中的棉花。  
又有细密的吻落在耳边，莫德里奇好不容易将眼皮撑开，却感到坚硬的东西正戳在脸上。他抬起目光看到已经回到床上的伊万居高临下地打量着自己，手指不断拨弄汗湿的金发，而他的阴茎正不安分地抵住面颊缓慢磨蹭。  
「说不定我们梦见了一样的内容。」拉基蒂奇扶着他的脑袋枕在自己大腿上，「卢卡，帮我做。」  
莫德里奇因为低沉命令式的口吻扬起眉毛，不过还是听从地张开嘴巴含住，学着他刚才的样子开始舔弄起体量略有些惊人的阴茎——没有想象中不堪的味道，只有淡淡的咸味混合着清爽的柠檬味沐浴乳气息。舌尖掠过龟头边缘时莫德里奇突然意识到男性生殖器的清晰形状，虽然同样的器官他自己也有，但用口腔粘膜去感知这东西还是人生中第一次。他费力挪动着上半身调整成一个相对舒服的姿势，一只手伸出去轻轻抚摸拉基蒂奇腹部的生命树图案，眼皮也慢慢合上不去看身边的状况。  
莫德里奇拼命回忆选修教科书里的学术插图和拉丁文名称——从尿道球腺到输精管壶腹——以冲淡羞耻心，他全神贯注在心里拼写那些复杂的医学名词，于是掌管理智的那一部分神经逐渐麻木。嘴里的蠕动完全成为身体下意识的反应，吞咽到最深处令喉头产生干呕的不适感，可他还是一边尽力吞进一边用舌头胡乱地舔舐，感到粗长的异物在喉咙里兴奋地跳了一下。  
「卢卡，卢卡，不用这样……对不起……」  
拉基蒂奇抓着他的头发似乎打算将自己的阴茎从他嘴里拔出来，可正在闭着眼睛沉迷背单词的执着的年长者用一阵不算熟练却又足够带来快感的吮吸让他停下动作。  
莫德里奇听到他断断续续的哭腔在心里摇头，傻小孩，明明这么想要。可是他嘴里堵着突突跳动的阴茎说不出话，只能轻轻地拍了拍伊万的大腿。  
「卢卡、呜……别这样……你不喜欢这样的……对不起……」  
他摇摇头，牙齿咬合面不小心蹭到性器上膨出的血管并引发对方短暂的抽气声。莫德里奇终于放弃拼记精索内动脉，将真实的性器退出咽喉才开始含糊不清地小声说话。「没关系，想让你也舒服……」  
「可以了，够了……我——可是你会难受……」  
伊万的声音听起来快要哭了，可腰部却不由自主向前挺动，推着坚硬的肉刃与说出来的句子完全相反地塞进更多。莫德里奇被呛得差点喘不上气心底却忍不住升起一丝满足，虽然是第一次，但看起来自己的技术也足够让性经验超过他的年轻人濒临失控。  
感觉拉基蒂奇快要射精时他赶紧将嘴里拼命舔吮的东西咳出来——或许以后可以，但至少现在莫德里奇还不能接受黏糊糊的腥味体液喷进喉咙。他缺氧般大口吸气，手指轻轻摸向正抵在喉结上方、一跳一跳吐出大股精液的阴茎，恶作剧和好胜心又开始没来由涌现，他一把握住正在射精的性器跟着节奏推挤，更多白色粘液被榨出，湿漉漉地糊在他的脖子又流向胸口。  
拉基蒂奇俯下身眼角带泪地吻他，莫德里奇甚至觉得他把这辈子的「对不起」都说完了。简单用纸巾清理过后他被抱在怀里，担心的口吻在耳边不断重复卢卡要不要去冲凉、我帮你洗干净吧、你肯定不喜欢这样——  
「不要了，我好累。」他靠在伊万胸口半阖着眼皮，「我真的好累。让我休息一会儿。」  
「对不起，是我不好，我以后不会这样了——让我去帮你取条毛巾……」拉基蒂奇的眼圈又红了，莫德里奇摇摇头缩成一团，手臂搂上他的脖子。「没事……不是因为这个，我不觉得脏，只是真的好累。伊万……我太累了。」感到身侧的人似乎依然决心起身准备帮他清洗，他拼命展开四肢缠住对方，掌心悄悄贴上那棵播散光、热与奇迹的生命树。  
「不要走，不要再留下我一个人了。」


	49. 7-10 亲密距离

莫德里奇是在伊万的公寓里发现那些照片的，他本来没打算偷看年轻建筑师带回家的文档袋，只是搬动桌上堆积好几天的报纸时灰色纸袋被碰落，张着嘴巴吐出几张风景照。  
行道树和街巷是哪里都有的景色，可港口和海滩边上的建筑物看着又有种不知从何而来的怪异熟悉感，莫德里奇拾起照片的手稍微顿住。他看了一眼正在兴致勃勃卷起袖子的拉基蒂奇——他回家之后连衬衫都没换就冲进厨房说要做期待已久的红酒烩牛尾，此刻空气中已经开始飘散黄油融化后的香味……  
大约半个月之前拉基蒂奇打来电话说要出差所以这个周末不能去马德里了，不过回来之后应该可以得到调休。「卢卡，如果你不太忙，能不能——」  
莫德里奇正在有一搭没一搭戳着盘子里的草莓泡芙，「可以啊，我当然也可以去你那儿的。」  
「真的？真的可以吗？」  
「没问题，我们最近不怎么加班。」他稍微呼出一口气，将点缀在脆皮上的多汁果实刺在叉子尖头。「也不能总是麻烦你过来马德里……」  
「这怎么会是麻烦？」  
那总归还是——要买车票、算好时间提前去车站、在候车大厅里等候……就算是飞机来回，机场离伊万的公寓也很远，不管怎么说都是十分耗费时间和精力的事。  
他还没来得及列举奔波于两个不算近也不算很远城市之间所带来的各种问题，听筒里又传来有些委屈的小声呼喊，「卢卡，我想你了。每天都好想你，想一回家就看到你坐在沙发上，想抱着你看电视，想做好吃的甜点给你吃，还想和你一起洗澡——」  
莫德里奇及时出声打断，「我会去找你的，嗯……不过我没有你的公寓钥匙。万一你加班不在家——」  
「啊，你都没有拆我上次送你的礼物吗？」  
他想起来了，从伦敦回来之后拉基蒂奇的确送给自己一本厚厚的图册说是喜欢的摄影师出了新作品，希望卢卡也可以看看。他那会儿正忙着写报告，拽下裹成一团的丝带随便翻了两页便搁置在一边，过两天就把这事给忘了。  
「对不起对不起，我拆了但没有仔细看。不过这个和你的公寓钥匙有什么关系？」  
「你打开看一眼就知道了。」  
于是莫德里奇用肩膀夹着手机费力拆开被短暂遗忘的礼物，这边还要忙着安慰电话那头感到自己被冷落了的委屈的伊万，「对不起，我前几天有点忙……」  
对艺术向来无感的心理医生快速翻阅厚厚的写真集，终于在一张星空摄影作品的内页里发现了伊万真正的礼物。  
「我想和你一起看星星。」拉基蒂奇听见窸窸窣窣翻动纸张的声音停下，便猜到对方已经找到书页里的秘密。  
莫德里奇用指尖拨了拨夹在灿烂银河之间的亮闪闪小物件，「你可真是——」  
「你其实一直留着那个戒指的对吧？我上次无意中看到了……啊，我没有乱翻你的东西，是、是之前整理你房间的时候看到一个写着我名字的纸箱，里面是旧衣服和高中时候的画，还有戒指盒——」  
「嗯，是我放的。」  
「那颗戒指已经好多年啦，都旧了……我想送你一颗新的。」拉基蒂奇声音里充满无法掩饰的笑意，「你看，以前的叫做日出，所以这次送给你的是星星。」  
「旧的我也想留着。」莫德里奇一边说一边试了试尺寸，对于中指来说略有些紧，他立刻猜到了制作者的小心思却没有戳穿，转而拿起刚才与指环扣在一块儿的公寓钥匙。他轻轻地咳嗽两下，「伊万……」  
「喜欢吗？这次可以收下了吗？连同我的心意、我的爱情，可以了吗，卢卡？」  
莫德里奇觉得呼吸开始局促，手心里握着钥匙不动声色地做了两个深呼吸，「那么我应该为你做什么？可没有平白无故就接受礼物的道理。」  
「——你要爱上我，要一直在我的身边。」  
「……」  
「啊，抱歉，不用那么着急。那我们换种说法。」拉基蒂奇的语气认真又柔软，「你可以试着爱上我——怎么样？」  
「我在试着、学着……不，我想要爱上你。」  
「啊……」  
莫德里奇听到伊万的声音开始发抖就知道他又要哭了，刚想开口安慰却听见带着轻微哭腔的感叹。  
「卢卡，我真高兴。呜——早知道我就用视频电话了，这种时候我想看着你嘛……」  
「傻小孩，别哭了，又不是看不到。我下周就去等你，好不好？」  
莫德里奇在巴塞罗那伊万的公寓里等了他一天，帮忙把积攒的脏衣服送去楼下的洗衣房、没来得及处理的外卖纸盒叠起来塞进垃圾桶，最后又坐在伊万堆满乱七八糟草图和文件夹的书桌前面犹豫，最终没有下手替他整理——莫德里奇实在分不清哪些是有用的、哪些又是没必要的废纸，于是花了一个下午坐在桌前静静发呆，想象着年轻建筑师在这里熬夜绘制图纸的样子、手指在键盘上飞速敲打的样子、不小心趴在桌上睡着的样子，浓密的浅色睫毛投下淡淡阴影，正随着呼吸一起一伏……  
他被出差回来的伊万摇醒时天已经黑了，年轻人看起来面容疲倦但精神很好，笑眯眯地说卢卡我去做饭，你要是还累的话去我房间里休息一会儿吧。  
莫德里奇将照片塞回纸袋时瞥见里面厚厚的手写稿。的确是伊万的字体，但比平时要潦草得多，他漫不经心地抽出一页纸看了看，本以为又会是一大堆自己理解范围之外的图纸和数据……  
他久久钉在沙发深处，直至拉基蒂奇带着隔热手套将炖锅搬上餐桌喊卢卡你不是饿了吗，才不动声色将全部文件塞回纸袋。  
「卢卡，觉得怎么样？这是第一次尝试，我不确定——番茄膏是不是放得有点多？酒精倒是都蒸出去了，我知道你不喜欢酒味太浓。」  
莫德里奇正在掰开蒜香面包去蘸碟子里浓稠的红烩汁。「我觉得已经很好吃了。」  
「你在把它当做红菜汤啦。」  
他用叉子拨开表面漂浮的面包屑，「我家那边有一种和这差不多的炖菜，也会放许多番茄。还有卷心菜和蘑菇……但是不放红酒。」  
「你喜欢吗？那下次我来做。」  
「不用了，那个很麻烦的。」莫德里奇想了想，尽量把语气放得平缓。「你这次出差这么久，都去了哪里？」  
「哦，因为这次的招标文件里有国内的几个备选，所以我这次主要回国一趟——」拉基蒂奇嘴里因为塞满食物变得含糊不清，「我去了萨格勒布和里耶卡。」  
莫德里奇尽可能地轻轻放下叉子，尖锐叉刺在瓷盘里挠出不和谐音。「哦——」  
「怎么了？」  
「没什么。」  
拉基蒂奇稍微侧过脸打量着他的表情，随即放下勺子抓住他手腕，「不，你的脸色看起来不太好。到底发生了什么？」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，试图掰开紧紧缠上来的手指。「你放开我。」  
「才不会放开。说出来可以吗？试着告诉我，卢卡。」  
金发的年长者慢慢吸气，语速放得很慢。「你希望我对你说什么？我没什么可说的。」他的手腕还是牢牢被对方钳制，干脆不做任何抵抗。  
「为什——」  
「该对我解释的人明明是你吧，拉基蒂奇。」  
「……」  
「你真的不该做这种事。」沉默许久之后莫德里奇笑了笑，「我以为——我以为你至少会尊重我。」  
「我——你怎么……」  
「我刚才无意中看到你带回来的那些文件。」他抢在拉基蒂奇之前继续往下说，「当然了，我知道不应该看的，可是照片掉出来了，那地方我有点眼熟。」  
「卢卡……」  
「为什么？为什么要——要向我隐瞒、回扎达尔，还调查了那么多关于我的事？你觉得——」莫德里奇艰难地咽下一口唾沫，喉咙深处泛出苦味。「你觉得我在欺骗你？你不相信我说的？你还找到了我以前住的地方是吗？到底要干什么？为什么做这种事！」  
拉基蒂奇被一大串劈头盖脸的质问逼得舌头打结，手指也无意识抓得更紧，「你、不是，可不可以先听我说……我可以解释——」  
「你是不是有什么其他目的？伊万，你打算对我做什么？」  
「不是、我没有，我只是想帮你！」  
莫德里奇猛地抽回手按摩着被死命抓出的痕迹，「我一切都好，不需要你帮忙。我需要的只是尊重，尊重我的隐私！你怎么能这样……」  
「我一直、非常地尊重你，你的意愿、你的想法……对不起。」伊万垂下头，右手依然无力地搭在桌上，维持着被甩开一瞬间的姿势。  
「是吗？你真的懂得我的想法吗？我只希望你离我的过去远一点！很多事情——很多事早就结束，连我自己都快要忘了！」  
拉基蒂奇的双手放在桌面上绞成一团，望向卢卡的表情里充满诚恳歉意。「对不起，这一点我向你道歉。可是、可是我真的很想再了解你一些，想要离你更近一些……你不愿意说的事、藏起来的真实心情，你的孤独、你的痛苦……」  
「我没有故意向你隐瞒！那和你没有关系！」  
「卢卡……」  
莫德里奇深深吸气后一字一顿，「而且，你现在已经离我太近了。」  
「离你太近会让你不开心或者难过吗？」  
「……是的。」  
「嗯，我明白，我们每个人都需要自由和秘密，哪怕是面对最亲密的人。」年轻人似乎在认真反思和总结，眉间难得地挤出皱纹。「所以我一定是伤害到你了，对不起。」  
「……」  
传到耳边的声音更加轻柔，莫德里奇感到手再次被扣住，「可是卢卡，你能意识到吗？你对我不仅仅很愤怒、很失望，而且……还在害怕。」  
「我没有！有什么理由要怕？我早就是成年人了——」他气急败坏地大叫，完全忽略自己的手指与伊万的正在紧密交缠，全然不顾主人的愤怒做出与嘴里咒骂完全相反的亲昵举止。  
伊万的微笑里充满伤感，「不，你有。你害怕——别人离你太近，因为你不知道怎么面对最亲密的人。」  
在交谈中逐渐失去主动权的心理医生终于无法忍受这份挫败感，站起来转身要走时才发现他们的手还握在一起。而对面的人当然不会给他任何机会，几乎同一时间用力扣紧莫德里奇的手指。  
「不要走，卢卡。你不能永远逃避问题。我想要教你，我想告诉你怎么和亲近的人相处，怎样去爱身边的人，并且让他们感知到你的爱。」拉基蒂奇站起身绕到他身后轻轻按在他的肩膀，手心里的力道迫使莫德里奇重新跌进椅面。「你可以试着让我知道你的感觉和心情，好吗？——你不喜欢、你害怕、你不想要我去做的事都可以告诉我，也可以在我做得不对的时候对我生气、对我失望。然后我就会改啊，也会认真向你道歉。正是通过这种方式心与心之间能够听见、感知彼此的存在，亲密的人们也是这样相处的，我们遇到问题也应该这样去解决。不要怕，我没那么容易放弃，所以你也有点耐心和信心，别放弃我好吗？」  
莫德里奇感到耳后又被吻了，他烦躁地伸手拍打身后弯腰环抱着自己肩膀的人，「为什么你愿意浪费时间做这些事……」  
「因为这样可以帮助我接近你的心，卢卡，这不是在浪费时间而是创造时间——有你在，我的时间才有意义。我会认真地听、好好地记住你的话，你是我最在意的人，你的想法和感受也是我最在意的事……」拉基蒂奇的下巴搁在他肩膀上轻轻磨蹭，发现没有再次被拍打之后凑过来吻着年长者的侧脸，而莫德里奇手指虽然还掐在他的小臂上，却也已经忍不住转过脸任由柔软的双唇贴近。  
结束这个浅浅的亲吻他犹豫着开口，语气终于找回往日的冷静，「这样的心情也是爱吗？」  
「是的，这是爱的一部分。爱一个人就是想要多了解他一些，多回应他一些，多感受他一些——甚至你都无法控制……」  
「那我——我也会想要多了解你，伊万。」莫德里奇终于用力扳开伊万的胳膊，「可是有些事已经过去太久了……我不想让你知道，你也没有必要知道。我不认为——这种程度的了解在我们的关系里是必须的。而且你不该瞒着我。」  
「我能理解你的意思，这一点我真的错了，我向你道歉，对不起。」  
「嗯……」  
拉基蒂奇扶着他的肩，认真地弯下腰平视着他的眼睛。「我想要更多地知道关于你的一切，所以太着急了，惹得你生气。我从未有过不好的意图，也没想要伤害你……愿意相信我吗卢卡？」  
「我明白。」他低下头望着拖鞋脚面的图案。  
「可不可以看着我的眼睛？」  
「……」  
那双好看的灰绿色眼睛里流动着温和真诚的光，令莫德里奇不由得屏住呼吸。「我知道我做了冒犯你的事，也知道好的动机不一定能带来让我们都开心的结果。以后我会注意这一点的，会和你商量、尊重你的想法。所以，这次愿意原谅我吗？」  
「我也没有在责备你……」  
拉基蒂奇直起身，让他的脑袋靠近自己腰侧，手指一下一下地梳理着对方的金发，「没关系的，你可以责备我，也可以对我生气，这都是很正常很本能的情绪，不必因为表达它们感到害怕和羞耻，不需要藏起来，不要怕——至少在我面前。无论怎样的你我都接受、都喜欢，卢卡。」  
「这是、这可都是……我工作的时候有可能会对我的病人说的话。」莫德里奇用脸颊蹭着伊万的衬衣，说出口的声音越来越小。  
「是吗？那我可不懂了。我又不是像你一样的心理医生，我能治愈的只有你。」  
手指在发间的动作从来回梳理变成轻缓揉弄，情绪低落的心理医生将整张脸更深地埋进衬衫深处，鼻腔里充满比柠檬更浓郁的酸涩，「你是不是觉得我很悲哀、很可怜……」  
「什么？你怎么会有这种想法？」拉基蒂奇停下动作。  
「因为——我明明就是医生却不能令自己信服。我都懂、我什么都知道，但是我没办法相信……我不能治好自己。」  
「那么你知道我是怎么想的吗？」温柔又坚定的年轻人扶着莫德里奇的颅侧令他略微抬头，然后俯身吻着额前凌乱的碎发，「尽管你自己都快要碎成一片一片的了，但还在努力修复和温暖着那么多的心灵。卢卡，你一定是不小心掉进人间的摔破的天使。」  
「……你每天到底都在想些什么乱七八糟？哪里会有那么好的人。」  
「他就在我面前。」  
「你面前的只是个普通人。」莫德里奇侧过脸避开落在面颊各处的亲吻，脑袋重新扎进衬衣里。「你不应该这样……我可没有那么好，这世界上也从来没有完美的人。你以后一定会失望的。」  
「才不会。我早就清楚你也有缺点和脾气，但是这些不够好的地方在我看来也很特别、很动人、像星星一样美。」拉基蒂奇用力将他拉进怀里紧紧拥抱，呼出的热气扑打着他的耳廓，「卢卡，如果你的愿望是保护整个世界的美丽又深邃的心灵——那么我愿意来守护你，因为你的心是其中最美的一颗。」  
莫德里奇搂着对方想笑又想哭，想敲他的后脑说傻小孩，想把脸埋进伊万胸口听热烈的心跳声，也想要一个吻……


	50. 7-11 治愈与被治愈

今年圣诞节前一周的工作比平时轻松些，虽然莫德里奇从不会因为预约逐渐减少而放松态度，但日历翻到只剩下不足两毫米的厚度时他发现自己还是会在各种场景里不由自主地分神——去商店挑选礼物时辨别出圣诞歌的调子，发现常去的咖啡店贴满深红色和翠绿色的装饰贴纸，尝试了一下菜单上新增的圣诞限定肉桂苹果派和点缀着糖霜的姜饼人，然后将它们的味道描述给拉基蒂奇。这些往年看起来极其寻常的事物在莫德里奇眼中突然有了新的意义和所指，催动他的内心也跟着温暖的节日氛围一道倦怠下来。  
莫德里奇在男装柜台犹豫了很久，最终还是为伊万选了一条铁灰底色、带有深绿细条纹的领带——这回是真正的成人款，一定能够匹配送礼对象眼睛里闪闪发亮的神采。包装礼盒的女孩子询问他是否需要附上圣诞卡片时他微笑着摇头，告诉对方打算当面对他的男孩说出祝福的话。莫德里奇接过细细的盒子向对方道谢，与此同时看了一眼手指上的戒指——简简单单的一个圈，没有装饰、没有花纹，安静地闪着银光。  
细心的店员一定是注意到顾客垂头注目戒指的举动，笑着对莫德里奇说祝您和您的家人圣诞快乐。  
他将桌上的日历又翻折两页，大约暖气开得太足的缘故，往日总是认真负责的心理医生在这个无所事事的下午边整理材料边打瞌睡。他最终没忍住，跑去给自己接了第二杯咖啡，还特意选了往日避之不及的双倍浓缩。这时桌上的电话突然响了，莫德里奇在暖气烘烤下昏沉的神经骤然紧绷，他挪开正在阅读的病例报告尽力驱赶喉咙里的倦意，「你好。」  
「莫德里奇医生，请问您这两天还有预约的病人吗？」他听出来是接待处的秘书，瞟了一眼空白的工作日历后摇摇头，「没有。」  
「嗯……是这样的，前台突然来了一位——访客，说希望您能担任他的医师。」  
「麻烦您转告他，除非是特殊情况，我已经不再担任心理咨询师了。」莫德里奇记得以前也遇到过这种状况，除非现有的医生实在忙不过来或者遇到了不好对付的孩子他才会帮着接待一两位，很明显现在并不是这种棘手事件。  
「好的，我这就转告。」  
莫德里奇点着头放下话筒时想着最好能把自己的照片和简介从接待处的大厅里取下来，不过这样也有可能错过真的需要他帮助的病人……他用嘴唇贴着纸杯口，眼神长时间停留在电话机实际上却什么也没看见，结果像是感应到他的注视般铃声又响了，莫德里奇再次放下纸杯。  
「莫德里奇医生，嗯……他说的确有一些特殊情况。我这边已经将您现在的工作范围解释给他听了，但他还是坚持想见您。」  
「噢，没关系，我会去等候室听听这位先生的想法。请您安排一下，谢谢。」  
莫德里奇合上厚厚的报告，想了想又给隔壁办公室的科瓦契奇拨去电话，「能帮我准备几套问卷吗？我要与一个访客会面，或许会用上。」  
「好的，不过我记得您的预约都安排在假期之后了啊，难道是我记错了……」话筒里年轻的嗓音顿时变得紧张，与此同时莫德里奇听见快速翻动纸页的哗啦声。  
「是临时预约，你没有弄错。」他微笑着出言安抚，「好啦，有别的事情我会找你的，今天可能会稍微加班一会儿，希望没有破坏你原本的安排。」  
「怎么会！这本来就是我的工作。」  
莫德里奇拢齐桌面上的文件，又将手机调节成静音模式塞进口袋，和他的工卡放在一道。跨进等候室时他才发现就连医院也简单布置出聊胜于无的节日气氛——浅蓝色的墙壁上挂着几张雪人或者麋鹿图案的儿童画，此刻坐进沙发里安静等候着的陌生访客正好奇地转动着脑袋打量着那些涂鸦作品，听见莫德里奇轻微的咳嗽声之后又转头望向声源，露出一张一点儿也不陌生的脸孔。  
莫得里奇惊讶极了但还是很好地克制自己的表情，「伊万？」他抓起一个软垫扔进拉基蒂奇对面的矮凳，自己跑去坐下，「你来这里做什么？」  
「我好像忘记带钥匙了。」拉基蒂奇的表情很是委屈，「本来想在家等你的……」  
「那也没必要冒充病人。」莫德里奇按着额头，语气没比刚才软化多少。「你又请假了？还没到圣诞呢。」  
「你放心吧，我这两天调休。不会耽误工作的，也绝对不会给公司其他人带来麻烦。」拉基蒂奇挺直胸膛，双手放在大腿上像个认真的小学生。  
年长的心理医生看着他这幅样子有点想笑，可语气里还是充满怀疑，「真的吗？我知道你上班没有那么悠闲。」  
「嗯、嗯，忙起来的时候的确会很忙，但我的工作和你不太一样。做完一个项目之后可以申请一两天连休，要不然可是会出人命的。」伊万夸张地打了个哈欠，莫德里奇这才看清年轻人有些过分的黑眼圈。  
「最近又熬夜了？」  
「也还好，我都习惯了。」  
看着伊万的微笑他感到紧绷的神经逐渐变得懒洋洋的，像是一场浸泡在温暖水流里热水浴般令人放松。起身走去揉了一把对方的短发后莫德里奇用上诱哄孩子的口吻，「要不要去我办公室玩一会儿？等我看完材料就回家。」  
「什么？你又把我当小孩了！」  
「我的病人可都是小孩。」他一板一眼地回答，浅褐色的眼睛却在微笑。  
在莫德里奇的个人办公室里拉基蒂奇先是得到一杯橙汁，随后是盒装的大富翁棋和一套积木。一边在心里偷笑一边用余光看到年轻的建筑师有些不满，不过莫德里奇自顾自地开始工作，先给科瓦契奇打电话说这边没事了如果你晚上真的有约会可以提早回去，然后埋头阅读报告并且筛选出他认为值得探讨的病例，一份一份地总结出来。  
「卢卡……我不会打扰你工作吧？」  
莫德里奇终于放下文件、按着太阳穴小口喝咖啡时几乎忘掉这里还有别人，受到惊吓般小幅度抖了抖肩膀。「哦，没事的，假期之前不会有新的病人了。」  
「……其实我最近也开始了解一些——嗯——VR场景治疗的内容，我很感兴趣。」拉基蒂奇慢慢开口，小心翼翼地往方尖碑的顶端叠上最后一片积木，「我说过我们的工作其实有点儿像。」  
「嗯？」莫德里奇推开面前的键盘，再度扬起眉毛。「相似的也就只有一小部分吧，毕竟我可不需要把那些虚构的场景变成现实。所以还是真正的建筑师比较了不起。」  
「不、这不一样。嗯……我们也会画草图和建模，不过似乎和你们用的不是同样的软件。」  
「当然，事实上VR程序的计算和写入我也不太懂，这是技术部门的工作。如果你真的对这方面感兴趣的话我倒是认得很多专业人员。丹尼——我上中学时最好的朋友——」莫德里奇不觉得在办公室进行私人聊天是妥当的事，不过此时已是假期前的倒数第三个工作日，又几乎到了下班时间，向来对自己对他人都要求严苛的心理医生难得放松十分钟应该也不会有人介意。  
「我知道！那是还在萨格勒布的时候，我们还一起喝过酒呢。」拉基蒂奇喝光杯子里的饮料，灰绿色的眼睛里似乎闪动着和往日不一样的光。「卢卡，其实我今天来你这里还假装是病人，只是想给你看一些东西……」  
「是什么？」  
伊万在他的办公室里东张西望，「原来你这里没有VR引导的设备啊……」  
莫德里奇鼻根处再次挤出皱褶，语气也比刚才放得严肃和缓慢，「这不是你以为的高端游戏机。你到底想干什么？」  
他隐约猜到年轻人非要跑来医院的理由却完全不想给对方实现的机会。「差不多到时间了，我们回家。」莫德里奇背过身去开始收拾桌上的文件手腕却被一把抓住。他像挨了烫似的立刻甩开，刻意压低的声音像低沉的警告。「这是医院，伊万。如果你敢——」  
他感到总是难缠的拉基蒂奇听从地松手，还没来得及理顺呼吸又觉得自己的衣服下摆被拽住了。  
「我真的花了很长时间准备这个，也拜托很多朋友才找到懂得VR程序的人帮我转换模型……卢卡，我不是像你一样的专业医生，我能治愈的只有你。」  
莫德里奇往墙角退了半步，「不行，自从上次的事故之后VR引导设备的管理都很严格，就算是我们内部维护也要登记和备份。」  
「所以、所以我今天才会冒充你的病人啊——」拉基蒂奇咧着嘴微笑，摊开的掌心里是一枚银色的存储芯片。「你愿不愿意相信我？」  
「这是两回事。你不是专业的心理医生，也没有接受过VR引导训练——」  
伊万摇摇头，「你最清楚这种心理咨询的方式了卢卡，它会给使用者造成生命危险吗？艾丽不算，那种情况太特殊了。」  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇，只觉得后背不断渗出冷汗。他望向对面的灰绿色眼睛里闪动的光芒声音逐渐低下去，「确实没有这样的例子。但你不是专业的，不具备处理突发状况的能力，万一发生了什么意外——怎么办？」  
「嗯，我考虑过这个问题。所以这里面也编进去生命监控系统，一旦偏离正常数值就会强制退出程序。」  
「……所以你到底想给我看什么？」  
拉基蒂奇轻轻按了按他的肩膀，语气认真极了，「原本不需要这么麻烦。我本来只是想带你回一趟家——你的家，卢卡，不是马德里不是伦敦也不是萨格勒布，是你小时候生活过的地方。可是我上次回去发现那里已经变了太多，一定不是你记忆中的样子了。」  
「……那并不是什么能唤起美好回忆的地方。」他尽量维持语调的平稳，藏在口袋里的手指却无法控制地发抖。  
「我知道，我都知道。卢卡，不管那里曾经发生过什么，我都和你在一起，好吗？」  
莫德里奇垂着头不再做声，视线漫无目的投向地面。  
「啊！对不起，你会不会觉得我在强迫你……不是的，你一定不要勉强自己去做这些。」拉基蒂奇的声音突然变得有些慌乱。「我只是希望、你总有一天可以发自内心地愿意面对以前的事情，那些让你痛苦得关上所有情绪的事情……也不一定非得在今天。什么时候都——」  
「我知道。」莫德里奇打断他深深吸气，然后从伊万身边挤开走向储物柜用工卡刷开柜门取出传感器，仔细检查没有异常后转身交给正在默默注视自己的人。  
「这是很重要的东西，你可不要弄丢。」莫德里奇作出轻松的口吻却无法控制正在轻微颤抖的膝盖，「如果你对专业的心理咨询有一点点了解的话，肯定知道治疗的前提——」  
伊万显得有些迫不及待地打断，亮晶晶的眼珠里同时充满泪水和笑容，「你已经很相信我了，对吧？」  
经验丰富的心理医生兼任场景设计师以前不是没使用过患者模式——最早在慕尼黑和安联的技术人员一道做设备测试时他就尝试过充当病人的角色，不过像现在这样把感官全部交给他人控制倒是前所未有，他也从未想过自己会有愿意交出主导权的一天。  
等待熟悉的登录界面过去之后他首先看了一眼身边的人——拉基蒂奇正好也转过脸冲他微笑，随即牢牢牵住他的手。「我在这里。」  
莫德里奇只觉得灰色的天空整个儿向他压下来，手指反射性地开始发抖。  
「如果我没有弄错，这就是你迷路的地方……」伊万的声音在耳侧轻轻响起，年长的男人被提醒着自己已经惊惧地闭紧眼睛。含有火药味的风钻进鼻腔刺激着他的嗅脑记忆，莫德里奇觉得自己又变成无助的七岁孩子。他猛地摇头，死命咬住的下嘴唇一阵阵刺痛。  
「不，不是的——」  
「我知道，你没有迷路……你不是贪玩迷了路、找不到家……卢卡，你是被绑架了。」  
莫德里奇猛地睁开眼睛看到与噩梦中一模一样的景象，灰黄色焦土一直蔓延到视线远端，岩石缝隙里插着黑色的不知道名字的树枝，稀稀落落地像是烧焦了的手臂。他又闻到那种气味了，烧糊的木头、呕吐物和生锈了的锁扣上刮下来的锈皮……  
「卢卡，我在这里。」  
莫德里奇听见自己的声带似乎也跟着长满锈蚀，「我也是——长大之后才知道到底发生了什么……当时真的太小了。」  
「那时候你只有七岁。」伊万轻轻把他拉进怀里，脸颊蹭上莫德里奇的头发。  
「那天和平时一样，我爸爸出门去了，妈妈也不在家。从学校回来时经过配给站取面包时有一个人给我看许多彩色的糖，问我想不想吃……」  
他轻轻挣脱年轻人的怀抱，茫然地望向山上黑色的树林。「我当然很想，可是妹妹一个人、她一个人生着病留在家里，得回去照顾她。我说不，谢谢，可那时候力气太小——」  
莫德里奇的肩膀轻微颤抖，「如果我能拒绝他、能跑快一点就好了。」  
「你已经很勇敢了，卢卡……」  
他轻轻吸着鼻子望向快要哭出来的伊万，嘴角扯开一个艰难的微笑，「我以为你知道这些。」  
「不、我找到的旧档案里只有报告你失踪和疑似绑架、最后被人从山下解救的记录，加上战时的资料都很乱，我没能发现更细节的——」  
「我家里也没有钱，没什么值得勒索的。那是小股的极端游击队，他们——他们会在难民营附近掳走无家可归的落单的小孩……让那些孩子去——杀人或者——」他再也说不下去，狠狠咬着嘴唇胸口急促地上下起伏。「我拿完面包应该赶紧回家的。」  
「不，这不是你的错！」  
莫德里奇做了两个深呼吸之后向前走出几步，手里拽着拉基蒂奇的袖子。「我想我可以试着往上走一些，你做的场景真的很好。这全都是假的对不对？不会再有人伤害我了。」  
伊万反手握住他的手，「是的，你现在很安全，卢卡。」  
在高低不平石块的踩踏动作施加给莫德里奇的脚踝逼真的压力，他略微皱眉，细微的表情变化很快被身侧的年轻人捕捉。「不用勉强自己的。」  
「没事，VR传感设备的原理是通过刺激大脑的相对应部分产生不同的感觉，所以在这里我们的身体不会受到实际伤害。」  
那双灰绿色的眼睛里再次充满泪水，一晃一晃地好像要掉出来。「我多希望你从来没有受过伤……如果我在、如果我当时能在你的身边该多好。」  
莫德里奇伸手轻拍伊万的侧脸，「我知道，我知道的伊万。」  
「这是我的愿望，卢卡。你那时候一定很害怕、很孤独……」  
「嗯……我醒过来时根本不知道发生了什么，他们让我和其他骗来或者抢来的孩子呆在一起。大多数时候所有人都在睡，估计是食物里下了药。」莫德里奇不想选择那些令年轻男孩难过的词汇，于是尽可能描述得柔和，仿佛只是一场意外的郊外远足。  
「也没有挨揍或者受到虐待，毕竟——毕竟在他们眼里我们还有更重要的用途。后来我把面包掰碎了藏在口袋里、水倒进垫子假装睡着，两天后终于趁着一个下暴雨的晚上逃了出来——外面就是这座山坡……下着雨、周围长得都一样——」莫德里奇转动脑袋打量身边灰黄一片的景色，手心里又开始不断冒汗，「我当时觉得这座山太大了，根本没可能逃掉……我迷路了，在山上跑了一整夜。不敢停下，也不敢睡着……我以为我肯定会死。」  
拉基蒂奇停下向高处攀爬的脚步，再次握紧对方开始轻微痉挛的手指。「你真的很勇敢、很了不起了……」  
眉头再次紧紧拧成一团的心理医生将脑袋抵在年轻恋人的肩上，手指深深掐进对方后背，「不。」他大口吸气，胸口剧烈起伏如同一条失水的鱼，「为什么我不能早一点？不能快一点逃出来……」  
「你已经——」  
「我被送回家时已经……」莫德里奇四肢开始颤抖，如果不是伊万牢牢搂着他的腰，大概全身都会瘫软成一团泥。「已经太迟了。我妹妹——我没能回家的那天晚上发起高烧，后来转成肺炎……家里没人……」  
拉基蒂奇的动作凝固了，许久之后才重新发出声音。「怎么会这样……卢卡……我不知道，我从来都不知道……对不起，对不起……」大颗泪水正沿着脸颊不断滚落。  
别哭啊，治疗中的心理医生自己怎么能哭呢。莫德里奇迷迷糊糊地想着，伸手去摸伊万后脑柔软的头发。「我记得她比我小三岁吧，如果活到现在——你恐怕得叫她姐姐。」他听见自己的声音开始脱离控制地发抖，于是更深地埋进伊万的脖颈。  
「对不起，突然让你重新想起这些痛苦的事。呜……我不该这样——不用勉强自己的……对不起，我真的什么都不知道，我以为……」  
莫德里奇艰难地摇摇头，句子被凌乱吸气声搅碎。「怎么会怪你呢。是我没能——」  
「不！这绝对不是你的错！你也是受害的一方，并且是受伤最多最深的人……这么多年、这么长时间……我懂了，你和你的家人、你一直不愿意面对和原谅自己……」  
「……」  
「卢卡，别怕。」拉基蒂奇将浑身颤抖的人用力搂在胸前，哭腔转为前所未有的坚定。「交给我，会好的。」  
「嗯……」  
「我在这里，不要怕，我不会让你再做噩梦了。如果没办法那么快忘掉，那做噩梦的时候也梦见我好不好？我会在你的梦里保护你的。」拉基蒂奇扶在他的腰侧，轻轻吻上怀里浑身发抖的人的额头。「我会把你的噩梦变成美梦。卢卡，睁开眼睛。」  
莫德里奇下意识抬起脸只看见周围的景色不断融化。灰黄的天空正在淡去，头顶上不断蔓延展开的是一大片清澈的星空，微微发白的银河仿佛一条缓慢流动的真正河流。随即星光变暗，左侧天空垂下绸带般互相绞缠的光带，浅紫色和绿色融合又分开，交替冲刷着深沉的夜晚。  
「我想和你看日出，也想和你看星星和宇宙，极光和大海。你一直都在为别人制作美好的治愈的梦，我希望我也能为你做一个。」  
莫德里奇趴在他肩膀望向不断变化着颜色的天空，只觉得一道热乎乎的暖流顺着鼻腔上升、漫开，又爬进眼眶。  
「卢卡，我觉得你的内心就像一本书，每一页都写满美好的故事。可惜这本书并没有被钉子好好地装订起来，你一方面渴望让别人真心地阅读，一方面又不敢被随意翻动，因为一旦动作不够小心，里面的纸就会全部散开、飘走，再也拼不完整。这么多年你都习惯把内心紧紧捆住、包好，防止自己散得到处都是……」  
拉基蒂奇深深吸一口气，「这本书里的内容就是你的感情、你的心情，你真正的喜怒哀乐。你觉得外面的世界让你很害怕、很恐惧，你的情绪不愿意去面对这个世界，所以你躲开一切、也回避自己的内心，把真实的感情全部藏起来了。」  
他垂着头开始低低呜咽，「伊万……」  
温暖的气流依旧不断涌进耳朵，被耳蜗接受后又纷纷涌向大脑和心脏。「你可以成为出色的心理医生，可以安慰别人的心灵，但你害怕表现出真正的感觉和情绪，因为你觉得哪怕说出来也没人听见或者在意；你不知道怎么对待自己的感情和心情，不知道怎么打开心灵去爱、去相信一个人，你怕外面的世界伤害你……」  
伊万柔软的嘴唇贴上眼角时莫德里奇才意识到自己正躺在软椅上真实地流泪，大颗温热的泪水流过眼角又打湿耳后的头发，而他的贴身T恤也已经被冷汗完全浸湿，湿漉漉冷冰冰地粘在身上。他想要撑起身体却连挪动脚趾的力气都没了，只能透过模糊的视线望向半跪在长椅边的人。  
拉基蒂奇的泪一滴一滴掉在他的侧脸，落在耳畔的句子充满熟悉的颤抖哭腔。「卢卡，你把自己隔离得太久太久，忘掉了悲伤、忘掉了孤独、忘掉了痛苦，也忘掉了爱与被爱的感觉。你的心里只有走不出来的自责和悔恨，你只剩下帮助别人，不让世界上再出现和你一样的人的温柔愿望，只剩下用厚实的封皮紧紧包裹住内心，不让自己散开的习惯……」  
莫德里奇张了张嘴却没能发出声音，躺在软椅上任由对方湿漉漉的脸颊贴过来轻轻蹭着自己的脸。一阵令眼皮打架的疲倦像一枚鱼雷准确击中他的前额，浓重的睡意自额前叶灌入，又渗进白质与灰质扩散进整个颅腔。  
他感到极度疲累，却极度轻松。  
「这本书关闭了这么多年，我真高兴、你愿意让我走近了看它……我在看着你，你能看到我吗？你一定可以感受到我的存在对吗？」  
判断出这是个需要自己回答的问句，莫德里奇用力点点头，随即感到右手被握住、套着戒指的那根手指被亲吻。  
「你看，我现在在这儿，我向你保证你的所有情绪和感觉都能安全、都能被小心地阅读，你的爱也永远不会受伤。」拉基蒂奇俯身在他的耳边如同宣誓般一字一顿，「我愿意读你的故事、你的心灵——卢卡，你的心……比谁的都要美、都要坚强和温柔，却又比谁都悲伤……」  
年长的人终于笑了，尽管他的衣服和头发都被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在身上难受得要命。莫德里奇望向跪在身边眼神急切的伊万想要抬手摸摸他的头发告诉他不用担心太多，可最终完全脱力地合上眼皮。  
「卢卡！」拉基蒂奇似乎在很远的地方尖叫，莫德里奇忍不住皱起眉头想让他安静点儿……身体又被抱起来产生晃动的浮空感，耳畔的声音也变得杂乱，西班牙语和克罗地亚语轮番灌进耳朵。最后一丝体力被抽出，他实在没有力气去确认身边发生了什么，只是把脸颊贴在伊万胸口对自己说交给他吧，交给他一定会很安全。  
意识断线之前他听到拉基蒂奇的温柔声音，在一片混乱中无比清晰和平和。  
「轻点，你们不要吵到他，我想卢卡很累了……这么多年，他真的太累了。让他好好休息吧。」


	51. 7-12 与你在一起的风景

莫德里奇像往年一样在圣诞节清晨给家人拨去电话，一边说圣诞快乐一边透过未拉紧的窗帘看到外面正在打着旋不断飘下小雪，灰白色的天空因为不常见的低温呈现果冻般的透明质感。  
「对，我现在没有以前那么忙了。嗯——不过节后还是有很多预约。」他的手指放在膝盖上无意识地绕圈，随即被伊万的手轻轻捉住。  
身边的拉基蒂奇捂着嘴巴又打了个哈欠，毛茸茸的脑袋不安分地往他怀里钻。莫德里奇略微皱起眉试图将他推远，却被一把按在床头板上压住，浅浅的吻落在耳廓。他丢给对方一个含有警告意味的眼神继续通话，「……没事的，我一个人没问题，您不用担心了。我下次一定回家。」  
伊万不再乱动，只是抱着他另一边的胳膊耐心地等他打完电话才发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音，随即被轻轻敲了一下额头。「圣诞快乐。假期第一天就跟我胡闹什么？」  
「圣诞快乐卢卡……你起得真早。」  
「抱歉把你吵醒，我应该去外面的。」莫得里奇突然想起来正是因为熟睡的年轻人在睡梦中也死命搂着自己不放手，他才被迫在床上给家人打去节日问候的电话。  
「不要，这样就很好。」伊万的声音听起来依然充满浓重的睡意，他接连不断地打着哈欠，「我好困，好想再睡一会儿。」  
「嗯，睡吧。」莫德里奇揉了揉他的头发，静静等了一会儿想翻身下床，缠在腰上的手臂却立刻收紧。  
他懒得和装睡的人多费口舌，干脆重新躺下望着天花板，于是拉基蒂奇更近一步地蹭过来，脑袋埋进他的肩窝。  
「别走，我夜里好像做了一个梦……想说给你听。」  
在莫德里奇的记忆中伊万是个擅于讲故事的人，无论多么平淡的情节在他的嘴里都会变得波折起伏，吸引着听众全部的注意力。可是现在他的语调懒洋洋的，说出来的句子也语无伦次地没有逻辑，莫德里奇很快听得昏昏欲睡，并且真的再次被伊万的声音引导着又睡过去。  
睁开眼睛已经是中午了，被打乱计划的莫德里奇小声抱怨几句，可心情在看到拉基蒂奇转来转去把昨晚剩下的烤鸡肉拿出来重新加工成蘑菇鸡肉三明治的背影后又转变得明亮许多。  
他缩在沙发里慢吞吞地翻出昨晚伊万的礼物，摸着柔软的织物面料忍不住把它套在脑袋上，正好这时候精力充沛的年轻人把沙拉和汤往桌上端，莫德里奇抬头撞见伊万惊讶的神情。「在家里也觉得冷吗？是不是暖气调得不够高？」他摘下隔热手套若有所思地点点头，「下雪了，肯定比昨天冷。」  
还没来得及回应拉基蒂奇便走过来拽下他的绒线帽，笑嘻嘻地伸手揉乱卢卡的头发。「来喝点汤暖和一下。」  
莫德里奇按住他的手，「伊万，那件事……我还是决定了。等手头上的预约全部处理完之后我会和我的督导见面，到那时我得和他聊聊。」  
「嗯，好，有没有我能帮上忙的地方？我可以陪你一起去。」  
「你已经帮我很多了。」莫德里奇站起来吻了一下伊万的侧脸，「我知道，其实我一直都知道我的问题。可是如果没有你，我想我大概没有勇气去面对……所以谢谢你，伊万。」  
「才不会，做出这些决定的人都是你自己。你决定你要去面对、去接受、放下或者原谅，这真是了不起的选择、你的选择，我知道这对你来说一定非常难……」  
他轻轻笑了，「总有些事情必须独自完成……我都知道。」  
拉基蒂奇认真地望向他的眼睛，「我只希望你记住——当你面对那些事情的时候我都会在你的身边。我们可以慢慢来，一道感受那种感觉，之前你是在独自承受、自己帮助自己，但现在我们是两个人，总会容易一些的，对不对？」  
莫德里奇坐在达利奇对面那张的沙发时大脑里还在不断回放伊万的话——尽管当时没说什么，可他知道这番话确确实实非常专业、非常准确，如果是自己面对这样的病人也一定会这样表达——「我知道那太辛苦、太不容易了，你已经做得很好，接下去我们可以试着慢慢来，好吗？」  
就像此刻他面容忧伤的宛如父辈的督导缓慢开口，「卢卡，我真抱歉，我只知道你有一个年幼夭折的妹妹，却从没想过是这样的。这么多年你真的太痛苦、太辛苦了。」  
「其实我早知道我有轻微感情解离的倾向……但一直以为这是可以控制的。」莫德里奇轻轻放下手里转动的铅笔，语调尽可能平和。「我总是希望我能控制好、不要破坏现有的平衡，也不想给身边的人带来麻烦。」  
「你确实能控制，但做到这种程度内心承担的压力实在太大了，这也是我之前最担心的地方。」达利奇的黑色眼珠里又流露出熟悉的关怀，只不过这次还夹杂着一丝悲哀。「你把自己隐藏得太好，却没有人帮助你消解这些。不应该是这样的，卢卡，你得相信别人可以帮你。」  
「我现在知道了，希望还没有变得太晚。」莫德里奇深深吸气，「我也真的在努力适应这一切，包括、整理自己的心情和感受。」  
「当然，当然。我相信你现在很有经验并且愿意坦诚面对内心。我希望你能和同事或者朋友多交流，先试着对他们说出真实的感觉。还有你的家人，你父母……是不是至今都不知道你遇到过这种事？」  
他慢慢点头，像是从大脑深处捞起记忆。「我想是的。那时候太乱——我都没来得及说，后来也就不知道要怎么说了。」  
「没关系的，不要勉强自己。」对方的声音还是和往日一样平静，声线里又饱含柔和的抚慰效果。「任何时候，任何情况，选择让你放松的方式就好。」  
「所以我不想、也不会再和他们说起这事。」  
达利奇的目光牢牢地盯着他的面孔，「所以你恨你的家人吗？我认为他们没有尽到作为监护人的责任。」还没等莫德里奇开口他又继续补充，「是的，我知道那是战争，那时也和现在不一样。」  
他张了张嘴，「我——以前当然会偷偷抱怨，但是已经这么多年过去了。虽然我们没那么亲密，但现在情况在好转，真的。」  
自跨进办公室以来一直紧紧拧着眉头的心理医生唇边露出今天的第一个浅浅微笑。  
「不管怎么说我希望你的生活中能有这样的人，能让你觉得放松和安全——无论是家人还是朋友——这样你的情绪才能冲破那堵墙。」达利奇小声叹气抓了抓头发，「就像我之前说的，和身边的人保持联系，你信任的、亲密的人。这一定不会有问题，卢卡。」  
大脑中浮现的脸孔正弯起灰绿色的眼睛冲自己笑，于是莫德里奇再度跟着笑了笑，「我会的，我也会和您商量这些事。」  
「好的，无论什么时候都可以。」他又叹着气，投向沙发的视线却带了点罕见的犹豫。「事实上我不觉得这是特别严重的心理障碍，还没到必须接受停职的地步。所以你说的那个提议——」  
「您知道我不可能向督察会隐瞒，既然我已经决定真正去面对这些……」早已下定决心的心理医生咬着下唇，「其实我觉得应该找回一些……做自己的感觉。我想好好休个假、想回家，您也一定认为扎达尔是个风景不错、适合休养的地方。」  
更年长的督导面色略微松快一些，目光却盯紧对方不放，他慢慢地抽气似乎想要说些什么，却被莫德里奇轻声打断。「我知道我的执照只差几个月就可以转成长期，我曾经很期待这个……但是现在没事了，可以慢慢来。我会有很长时间来完成这些事，我也一定可以将它取回来。」他笑了笑，浅褐色的眼睛里却闪动着亮晶晶的光斑，低下头之后那些湿润的光泽又被重力拽出眼眶在裤腿上留下一颗颗水迹。  
他感到手背被握住，头顶上方传来比往日更温柔的声音，「这样也好。我理解你的想法，好孩子。」  
半小时后莫德里奇和他的督导一块儿离开休息室，途中路过心理学会会场——达利奇在门口认真地同他握手告别，随后莫德里奇搭乘电梯返回地面。他推开玻璃门打量略有些陌生的巴塞罗那街道，温热的阳光抚摸着他的脸庞和脖颈，令鼻腔深处再次泛起酥麻的痒意。  
看到远处的一点亮闪闪的金色，莫德里奇加快步伐走向街边一张刊载着高档礼品店广告的牌子，东张西望的年轻人正好迎面对上他的目光，于是朝着他的方向走来。  
「卢卡，一切都还顺利吗？」  
他点点头，「我没事。」  
拉基蒂奇看起来想要在灰蓝色的天空下拥吻他，可最终只是扶着莫德里奇的肩膀，稍稍低下头令他们的额头抵在一块儿。  
「累不累？我去把车开来——」  
「好……」  
长而有力的手指绕上他的手指互相交缠，莫德里奇突然拼命攥紧对方，「我不知道……我不确定。」  
拉基蒂奇停下脚步，「没关系的，我们一道做了这个决定，我相信我们的选择。」  
「我二十五岁的时候取得了心理咨询师的执照，感觉已经是很多年以前的事情了……那会儿我刚在萨格勒布找到工作，我们一道从伦敦回国。」莫德里奇做了两个深呼吸，眨着眼睛望向远处圣家族大教堂显眼的尖顶。  
站在身边的人没有说话，只是勾着他的手指和他一道眺望巴塞罗那冬日正午、呈现出水晶般澄澈质感的蓝色天空。这可真是个温暖的好地方——年长些的男人眯眼看向一尾如同巨大鳟鱼般正在缓慢游向视野边缘的薄云，明亮的光线和泪水一道涌出。  
「我现在——暂时地——不是个合格的心理医生了，伊万。」  
拉基蒂奇伸长胳膊搂紧无声哭泣的卢卡让他靠在自己肩膀上，指尖轻轻拭去他眼角的泪。「才不会，你是我见过最勇敢、最温暖、最有责任心的人。我知道的，我一直都知道，卢卡，你是非常好的人，同时也是最好的医生。相信我好吗？因为——你也治愈过我啊。」

 

莫德里奇的心理咨询师执照被临时吊销之后向伯纳乌请了长假——长到他觉得这十几年来从未见过工作日历上如此漫长的空白。  
头几天他躺在床上玩手机或者通过视频软件和伊万通话，听忙碌的建筑师抱怨不靠谱的同事或者这次甲方有多难缠。日子开始变得无聊是在第四天，拉基蒂奇加班去了，无所事事休假中的人第二十五次放下没有收到任何消息提示的手机后被一阵突如其来的冲动席卷大脑，他从沙发里跳起来、往双肩包里塞进几件T恤，随即招呼计程车前往车站。  
拉基蒂奇不在家，他一如往常地将脏衣篓抱到楼下的洗衣房、顺便扔掉一袋厨余垃圾，路过管理员房间的时候蹲下身摸了一把经常在此逗留的流浪猫。白猫很快扬起脸眯着眼睛露出惬意的表情，莫德里奇不由得想到当年宿舍里作威作福的胖猫，又忍不住多呼噜几下猫脑袋。  
「莫德里奇医生，你回来啦。」公寓管理员是个上了年纪的大嗓门女人，一开始总是警惕地盘问并不住在这幢楼的卢卡，来回几次后想必拉基蒂奇向她解释了他们的关系——现在看到莫德里奇时她也会用对待住客同等的态度向他打招呼或是道别。  
伊万还不知道什么时候回家，莫德里奇便同她多聊几句，用略显生疏的手法挠着猫脖子，又在门边一只小碗里倒了些猫粮，边做这些边听着管理员女士轻微抱怨楼上的建筑师有时候加班到深夜回家却忘记带钥匙，或者不把厨余垃圾里的水分沥干。  
「这孩子都挺好，就是太粗心了。你可要好好提醒他。」  
「我会的。谢谢您一直照顾伊万。」莫德里奇的手指按在猫脑袋上，温热的绒毛蹭得他指尖发痒。  
「猫也是，明明对猫毛过敏——」  
「可是它们真的很可怜——咦，卢卡？」  
他还没来得及转过头就听见门厅另一边伊万的声音，看样子今天他的建筑师没有加班太久。  
拉基蒂奇的脚步声里都透露着欢快，「卢卡，你怎么会在？」  
莫德里奇本来想说我想你了所以来看看你，可顾及到管理员还在身边只是揉着鼻子小声说反正休假期间也没什么别的事可以做。  
拉基蒂奇小心翼翼拍了拍白猫的脑袋，和一旁的女士说了几句话之后牵着卢卡回到自己房间，还没换掉鞋子就忍不住将恋人压上门板亲吻，在他耳边低声撒娇我好想你、刚才看到你简直以为在做梦……  
「卢卡，我是认真的——我想和你、想和你住在一起。我每天都很想你……你也想我对不对？」  
莫德里奇眉头略微收紧，手里不动声色施了点力。「伊万——」  
对方立刻垂下脑袋，「我知道，我不会说那些让你觉得幼稚的话了。」  
「我不想因为这个影响我们的工作和正常生活。」  
话音刚落他就知道说错了话，拉基蒂奇猛然抬头，他很确信那双灰绿色的眼睛里充满被压抑的质问。不是孩子气十足的「工作重要还是我重要」，也不是往日撒娇般「卢卡你真是太工作狂啦」，而是从未见过的令人心疼的委屈——  
「对不起，我不该说这种话。」莫德里奇自觉理亏地赶紧开口道歉，「是我错了。你对我很重要，你是我生活——不，是我整个人生中非常重要、绝不能缺少的一部分，我是认真的，我在很认真地考虑我们的感情与关系……」  
伊万很大声地吸了吸鼻子，「你怎么总是知道我在想什么啊……这实在太不公平了。」  
「对不起。」莫德里奇轻轻拍着他的后背，凝视着灰绿色的眼珠真诚道歉。「我只是——觉得做决定的时候应该慎重一些，特别是这些、嗯……会影响职业规划或者个人生活的决定——」  
「好啦，原谅你啦。我也不好，我太着急了。」拉基蒂奇将脑袋埋在他的脖颈里，像粘人的毛茸茸小动物似的用脸颊来回磨蹭他的脖子。「我很可怕吗？你这么不愿意和我一起生活……再说以前又不是没有过。」  
「那时只是把你当做监护对象。」  
「现在呢？」一双手臂在他腰间悄悄收紧。  
莫德里奇扶着他的肩膀稍微踮脚，在伊万的面颊印上浅浅的吻。「正因如此我才想认真一些、谨慎一些，能理解吗伊万？」  
拉基蒂奇抬起头，唇边的笑容仿佛超越了世界上所有能够想象得出的美丽风景。  
果然在他面前还是个孩子——他看到他的伊万仅仅因为这个简单的亲吻就重新打起精神，兴致勃勃地卷着袖子自冰箱抽屉里翻出有可能成为今晚菜单重要组成部分的全部食材，抱着洋葱和土豆去水槽时甚至忍不住哼起歌。莫德里奇望向拉基蒂奇忙活的背影提出要去帮忙，却在不小心打碎一个盘子之后被礼貌地请了出来——「卢卡，我一个人可以的，你稍微休息一下。」  
莫德里奇只好退回餐桌边发呆，嗅到逐渐浓郁的芝士香味时伊万径直走过来伸手在他面前晃了晃，「Hallo？Herr Modric？对不起，是不是让你觉得无聊了？」  
「怎么会。」  
「啊，我上周取来了好东西，想让你也看一看！」拉基蒂奇突然拍着自己的脑门露出一副神秘的微笑，让人想起搞些什么秘密基地花样的小孩。「卢卡，等我一下。」  
莫德里奇打开伊万递过来的沉甸甸纸袋时在心中揣测一番年轻人的用意——总不过是一如既往的浪漫热烈小心思，亲手做的礼物、绘画之类的——然而等到他打开封口取出里面的东西，还是略感惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
拉基蒂奇笑着偏过头，「还记得这里吗？」  
那是一摞厚厚的照片。最上面的那张画面里摄入荫木如盖的街道和远处闪闪发亮的河流，莫德里奇隔着镜头也嗅到了当街飘散的热带水果气息，湿热的风拍打着他的鼻尖送进浓郁的芒果味。他又凑近了仔细端详照片中人们的衣着打扮，迟疑着下了结论。  
「这好像是在——布拉柴维尔……」  
「没错。」一根手指伸过来轻轻点了一下画面远端条带状的水光，「扎伊尔河，对面就是金沙萨。」  
莫德里奇继续翻动照片。看样子年轻的摄影爱好者不仅去了布拉柴维尔，他还看到坎帕拉街头奔跑的男孩，他们身后是拥有平坦红穹顶的清真寺，邦克楼的灰白尖角被夕阳涂抹成橘红色；巴格马提河河畔正在升起一缕缕迷蒙烟尘，火光明灭，河水泛滥，衣着鲜艳的妇女正立在沿岸石阶边缘捞拾顺水漂下的稻草与枯灰。  
「我很喜欢加德满都……那里有我见过的最美最明亮的星空。看着远处的珠峰，我觉得那简直是离天空最近的城市……」  
莫德里奇轻轻抚摸照片里闪烁的灿烂星河，「我也很喜欢。什么时候去的？都没听你说过。」  
「是我二十岁那年的春假，那时你还在生我的气。」  
他略一思索之后垂下脑袋，「对不起。」  
伊万大幅度地摇头，随即轻轻握住他的手腕，指尖按上内侧皮肤正在轻微鼓动的脉搏。「啊，这个我也原谅你了，所以不用感到抱歉。我只是想让你也看看——那些城市、那些风景，那些你以前去过的地方……」  
莫德里奇的记忆漫无目的地向远处飘散。纵使他非常珍视这段难得的志愿者经历但从未将城市和地点说得如此详尽，所以此刻他确信伊万仅仅凭借先前对话间透露的只言片语便拼凑出他当时完整的路线。  
「那会儿我在想我可能再也找不到你、见不到你了，那就去你去过的地方吧，把你看过的风景也用我的眼睛看一遍，就当做向你——告别。」拉基蒂奇委屈地扁了扁嘴巴，明亮的灰绿色眼睛里眼看着要滚下泪珠，「虽然每去一个地方都能拍到满意的照片，可是真的好痛……卢卡，我真的好想你。」  
他轻轻咬着下唇，略感别扭地转过头，喉咙里小声嘟囔几句。  
「嗯？你说了什么？」伊万凑上来吻了吻卢卡正在微微发颤的眼皮，手指也恋恋不舍地伸进他的头发里温柔卷动，令发丝缠绕在手指上。「告诉我嘛。」  
「我是说你去的这些都是比较发达的旅游城市，我们当时可都驻扎在郊区或者偏僻的山里。」  
对方露出一个带了点狡猾的笑，「那下次你和我一起去。」  
「嗯——还有，那个时候我也很想你。」莫德里奇咳嗽两声又吸了吸鼻子，「其实我确实有、想要和你一起去的地方，想让你看到的景色……当然了，不是非洲也不是东南亚。」  
「真的吗卢卡？」拉基蒂奇方才的可怜兮兮神情消失了，他扬起眉毛，满脸写着好奇。「你想去哪里？」  
「……我想回家，回扎达尔。我在那里读书、长大，有许多发生的故事想要告诉你，还有很多心情……很多的感情。很多我以为忘了但从来没有消失过的事……我想让你也看见它们。」  
莫德里奇起身主动跨坐在对方腿上，搂着他的脖子送出颤抖摇晃的吻，词语散落在喷薄而出的亲吻之间。「伊万，我想和你一起——那些对我来说太难的事情，如果有你在一定会好很多。」  
「嗯，一定是这样。我们会有——」  
莫德里奇再次贴上他的唇，将未说出的句子堵在舌尖。结束这个漫长而热烈的亲吻后他眨了下眼睛，「我知道，我们会有很长很长的时间。」


	52. 7-13 我们回家吧

莫德里奇在飞机上睡着了。  
尽管这不是一趟耗时很久的航班，但他做了很多很长的梦，梦里他走在伦敦的湿冷街道上，停下脚步望向街边橱窗里自己的投影时周边景物像蜡烛一样消融，看不见的冰冷手掌按压在颈动脉令人呼吸困难。随着名字被熟悉的声音唤起他眨去眼里的泪，远处湖水和天空交界处正呈现出一种晶莹的蓝紫色，带点榉木和枫木香味的干燥的风吹过耳畔的头发。  
「卢卡？卢卡——」  
自梦境中晃晃悠悠醒转过来的莫德里奇努力睁开眼睛，伸手摸了摸神色中透露着隐约担忧的拉基蒂奇的脑袋。「我没事。」  
伊万凑过来用自己的额头贴上他的，鼻尖轻微相触。过近的距离令年长的一方无意识地后退，却被微笑的伊万轻轻按在肩膀，「不要逃，卢卡。」他还没来得及皱眉又被对方带点感叹的语气转移了注意力，「我们回家了啊。」  
回家——的确，这里生活着他重要的家人、也装满他的回忆，这里——是他的家。  
莫德里奇站在一边看着伊万稍微弯腰，用面颊贴了贴母亲的侧脸。「您好，莫德里奇夫人，真高兴见到您。」  
父母并非对伊万的存在毫不知情，却也仅仅停留在「知道」的层面——关于教授家唯一剩下的可怜孩子莫德里奇当年没有在电话里说得太详细，当这个只存在于转述中的男青年出现在眼前时，莫德里奇觉察到他真正的家人流露出惊喜远大于当时对自己的轻微埋怨。而伊万同他们聊起设计师的日常工作或者去特罗姆瑟拍极光的经历时两位老人的目光已经完全转化成了对自己孩子的毫不掩饰的骄傲。  
莫德里奇终于感到莫名的嫉妒心在伊万卷着袖子走进厨房后、狭小的烹饪台边上不断传来母亲的赞赏时升到足够引发他警戒的高度，虽然他暂时不理解这种心情的含义，可还是决定记在心里——或许伊万会解释给他听。  
伊万•拉基蒂奇可真的是个受欢迎的人啊，餐桌上的莫德里奇给自己又倒了一杯葡萄酒时这么想到。  
烤牛肉表面散发出些脂肪碳化后形成的焦香味，不过内里还是非常松软多汁，哪怕不用浇酱也足够美味。莫德里奇小口品尝着他们带来作为礼物的红酒，猝不及防地看着拉基蒂奇在聊天的间隙——他们刚才在聊什么？好像是某次遇上雷暴雨的惊险海钓——还不忘往自己的盘子里舀了一勺黑椒蘑菇酱，「卢卡，你得试试这个，我想你肯定喜欢。」  
牛肉、红酒，还有带了点辛辣味道的调味汁和海鲜浓汤，莫德里奇从不是挑剔食物的人，却也不得不承认伊万做的东西总是很合胃口。餐桌上的良好气氛总是令人不知不觉放松神经——他彻底忘掉还要开车送伊万回旅馆，只是看着完全空掉的两个酒瓶发愣。  
「抱歉，我不该喝这么多。」  
「没关系，伊万可以住在家里。当然——如果你不介意的话。」父亲转过脸去打量着年轻建筑师，后者似乎喝得也不少，整张脸微微涨红，眼珠却比以往更亮。  
莫德里奇摇摇头想表示拒绝，可是拉基蒂奇抢先开口，「我当然不会介意，只是卢卡——」  
「你可以借用娅兰卡的房间。」  
他轻微皱起眉头，「不，如果她改变主意打算回家……」  
「她说过今年复活节不回来了。」母亲稍微愣了一下才开口，声音听起来小心翼翼地难过，「没事的，伊万可以睡在你那儿。我们家虽然不大，但房间总是足够多。」  
他捕捉到对面的年轻人表情里稍纵即逝的怀疑和忧虑，干脆没有给他开口的机会。「我不想万一她回家却发现我住在她的卧室。那她肯定更加不会原谅我了……」  
莫德里奇把面前的碟子重重摞在一块儿，「我来给伊万叫计程车——」  
拉基蒂奇大约真的喝多了，这时候才眨着眼睛明白过来自己今晚的宿地即将成为一顿愉悦晚餐后带有轻微火药味对话的焦点，慌忙摆着手含糊不清地用一句话总结，而这也为一切无谓的争论画上句号。「我想、我可以睡地板，沙发也没问题，嗯、我没那么讲究。」  
真是醉得厉害，莫德里奇进到自己房间、打开厚毯子铺在地上时叹着气想，如果拉基蒂奇还能保持平日的清醒绝不可能做出这种让他为难的事。他当然不会让作为客人的伊万睡地板，所以只能委屈一下自己早已不再年轻的骨头了。  
「卢卡，你在做什么？」  
「准备睡觉。」莫德里奇听到背后的动静但是没有回头，还顺势倒在被子里。  
经过一场足够放松神经的热水浴伊万的声音听起来已经完全清醒了。「还难受吗？我煮了醒酒汤。要不要喝一点儿？」  
莫德里奇抬起眼睛果然看到裹着睡衣的拉基蒂奇端个茶杯向自己走来，踢掉鞋子、盘着腿坐进地上的简易床铺。  
「卢卡，这太硬了，你去床上睡吧。」  
汤液非常清淡，带有柑橘的酸甜与薄荷的清新，与其说是汤倒更像是某种餐后水果茶。莫德里奇背靠着墙撑起上半身，望着伊万的眼睛慢慢摇头。「你是家里的客人。」  
拉基蒂奇笑着凑过来，「我才不会介意这个。你睡在床上都会失眠，别说这种硬邦邦的地板了。」看着轻微皱眉、反应比平时略微慢上几拍的莫德里奇的表情他又继续补充，「那我抱你上去。」  
「别胡闹。」  
「才没有。我是认真的卢卡。」  
被轻轻放在熟悉的窄小床铺上时莫德里奇想着这家伙刚才其实是假装醉酒吧，他早该想到的，伊万的酒量比自己好太多，这事他也不是第一次伪装了。这么想着他忍不住换了个脑袋埋进枕头里的姿势，自床沿垂下手臂想要去摸对方的头发，还没找到那团毛茸茸的乱发就被勾住了小指头，轻轻地来回晃荡。  
「卢卡，有没有睡着？」  
「没有。」  
「今天感觉还好吗？我真的很开心，和你爸爸妈妈聊得也很好。谢谢你带我回家，让我想到以前还和家人在一起的时候。那真的是很久以前的事了，不过我现在想起来还是很温暖、很幸福。」  
莫德里奇感到手指无意识地抽动一下，随即被年轻人用力地握紧。「卢卡……你呢？你回家是什么感觉？」  
他嗅着枕头里衣物柔顺剂的淡淡柠檬气味，「他们就这么留着我的房间。到现在也没有变过……」  
「真的？你房间以前也是这样的？」掌心里的指头弯曲起来，令莫德里奇露出一点怕痒似的微笑。  
「是啊。你不喜欢？」  
「当然不！只是、只是真的好干净，好整洁。我朋友家里从来不会收拾得这么好，简直像是——嗯——」  
「像洁癖怪人住的地方。」莫德里奇轻轻抓住正在不安分挠着手心的指头，嘴角也带上轻微笑意。「这是娅兰卡说的，她那儿总乱糟糟的……其实我只是喜欢这种感觉。」  
「卢卡……没关系的，我都知道了……」从床下传来的声音带了点哽咽。  
他困惑地侧过脸，「嗯？你知道了什么？」  
黑暗中拉基蒂奇仿佛反复做着深呼吸，最终颤抖着开了口。「这一定会好起来的，我一定会——无论花多少代价都要治好你，我绝不会放弃你。」  
莫德里奇张了张嘴巴却没发出声音，因为此刻大脑的高速运转阻碍了声带、手指的全部细微动作。  
伊万还在自顾自地说下去，「我知道你非常想念你的妹妹，也知道你一直都在自责和痛苦，你觉得这是你的错。可是她真的不会回来了——」  
「等等，我不是……我没有患上妄想症，伊万。」莫德里奇瞬间搞明白拉基蒂奇脑子里的猜测，硬生生憋回一个已经窜进喉咙的笑。「娅兰卡是真实存在的，她是家里的第三个孩子，是我最小的妹妹。我从来没有对你说过这些，真的很抱歉。」他还没说完就忍不住笑得浑身发抖，整张脸拱进枕头下面。「抱歉，伊万，唔——你是不是一个人担心了很久？对不起，这是我的错，我没说清楚。」  
「什么？原来是这样啊？」拉基蒂奇的哭腔还没来得及收回去，一边抽着鼻子一边哼哼唧唧，「呜……太好了……」  
莫德里奇晃了晃脑袋，嘴角的肌肉咧得有些发痛。「嗯。娅兰卡那时还不到一岁，所以我妈妈有点不放心，一直把她带在身边。」他渐渐地笑不出来，「幸好那时候她不在家里……」  
「卢卡，你不要再自责了！你知道那不是你的错，只是你不相信！」  
「谢谢你这么关心我，我没事的——」话音未落莫德里奇就觉得手指被巨大的力道攥紧、折起，握成一团被裹紧滚热的手心，方才还止不住抽噎的伊万已经换上一直以来的坚定口吻，「怎么可能没事？！这么多年你不愿意回家就是因为这个吧？其实你的爸爸妈妈、他们绝对不会恨你的啊！只是你一直不能原谅自己……」  
「不是的，你不知道。」他别过脸试图抽回手指，却被更大的力道牢牢按住。「你不知道……」  
「对，因为你什么也不肯和我说！」黑暗中传来几声拉基蒂奇吸鼻子的声音，「啊，对不起，我又太着急了，你是不是要生气了……」  
莫德里奇终于松开手。虽然此时看不见伊万脸上的表情，但那双灰绿色眼睛里滚动着的深深浅浅的委屈仿佛沿着交缠的手指流进心脏。他轻轻捏了捏拱在床脚下快要哭出来的年轻恋人的手腕，「伊万，是我该说对不起。」  
「不……」  
「我和娅兰卡一起长大，我曾经是她最亲近的人。她的考试成绩，第一个追求她的男孩，甚至她的初吻——她全部都会告诉我。」莫德里奇沉默片刻，「我关心她超过了我的父母，我相信她曾经也非常爱我、依赖我。」  
伊万没有发出声音打断他的叙述，只是重新扣紧对方的手指。  
「读大学的时候我选了心理学，以为可以帮助她、也帮助自己。可是我想得太简单，治愈一个人没有那么容易。我那时候太年轻也太自以为是了……」  
「所以你们……发生了什么？」  
「她读书的时候总是在恋爱，又总是失恋。」莫德里奇的声音听起来完全闷进织物深处，「我知道那时候她已经是成年人了，我不该干涉那么多，可是我怎么可能——亲眼看到她被当时的男朋友打成那样还没有任何反应？！她才十八岁，人生还有那么长……」  
「所以你——」  
「是的。这才是我最后悔的事，我没有办法原谅自己。」  
「我在，我在这儿。」套着戒指的手指上传来温柔的触感。  
「我一直劝她、试图用自己学过的技巧治疗她……可是不行，我们的关系那么亲近，我不可能成为她的专业心理医生。然后——她决定要和那个人结婚了，我想着在婚礼之前最后谈一次，可失控的人是我。我当着所有人的面骂她没有自尊的能力，不知道怎么爱别人，所以永远得不到真正的爱情、就连妓女都比她有尊严——她的婚礼、那天是她的婚礼啊……」  
莫德里奇张开嘴无力地笑，只觉得肺里的空气绝望地涌进又涌出。「我那么爱她、想要保护她，最后却做出这种事……你还觉得我是个好人吗？我不可能原谅自己了。我不想回家，是因为我觉得这个家里、没有我才更好……」  
「才不是！不是这样的！」  
他依然固执地趴着不动，边用枕头蹭掉源源不断的眼泪边努力摇晃脑袋，不知在点头还是摇头。伊万翻身坐起，趴在床边轻轻吻着他的肩膀，语气比平时更柔和，「你真的是很好、很善良的人，不要这样想，会让我难过的。」  
等莫德里奇稍微冷静下来之后听见对方的声音，「嗯……愿意听听我的想法吗卢卡？」  
喉咙深处仿佛被打了个结，他只能反手攥紧伊万的手指。  
「事实上我觉得这不是什么解决不了的问题。我想你妹妹一定也很爱你，只是你们都不知道怎么表达自己的爱。」拉基蒂奇摸着他的戒指缓慢而认真地开口，「卢卡，你不必强迫自己原谅或者别的什么——唔，其实这件事我也觉得你做得有点过激——你需要明白一点，那就是我们都会因为各种原因犯下错、也的确应该为做错的事付出代价，但错事有大有小，惩罚也有轻有重。你的错不妨碍你是个非常好的人，你也不必为了这个错误折磨自己这么多年，与其这样自我惩罚还不如想着怎样解决——你试着给她打过电话吗？你去找过她吗？」  
「她还在恨我……我每年都会给她寄问候的卡片，可这么多年她一次也没有回复。」  
「你在卡片里道歉了吗？」  
「……」  
「不行的卢卡，至少你要去试一试。你要向她道歉、并且告诉她你的想法、你很后悔，就像现在你告诉我内心的感受。还记得我说的吗？心和心之间就是通过这种方式才能被听见、被理解。」拉基蒂奇轻轻安抚着莫德里奇的头发，将长长的发丝裹在手指上缠紧又松开，或者来来回回地缓慢抚摸。  
他点点头调整好自己的呼吸，「我会试试……我——」  
「没关系，说出来，你可以相信我。」脑后的长发被手指一下下卷着，温柔的声音连同浅浅的亲吻再次落在耳边。  
「我……一直都不知道怎么爱身边的人——我怕我又伤害你……」  
「我会教你的，我们一道做这件事，如果你不介意——就从下次的圣诞卡开始，我们一起来写，可以吗？」  
「嗯……」  
「卢卡，不要怕，我一定不会被你吓跑——因为我已经知道了你的心，它很善良、很温柔，我也相信你会慢慢懂得爱与被爱的感觉、慢慢学着正确表达自己的爱。我是你的家人，所以永远不会离开你、放弃你。」  
莫德里奇在浅浅的抽泣中迷迷糊糊地睡去，他的睡眠也非常浅，整夜都像是坐在驶向大海深处的晃晃悠悠的小船上。年少时充满灰尘和泥土气味的噩梦撬开松动的潜意识又开始折磨他的神经，莫德里奇惊醒时短暂地以为自己还在萨格勒布的公寓，随即感到触电般的酸麻沿着胳膊如同过山车般呼啸而过。  
他轻轻抽回依然垂在床边的手腕，摸出枕头下的手机确认时间——凌晨三点，这个时候醒来对长期受到失眠困扰的心理医生来说不是个好消息。莫德里奇闭着眼睛试着入睡却没能成功，又烦躁地抓回手机将屏幕亮度调到最低一格，缩进被子随意浏览通知栏的提醒，然后他看到几分钟之前IG主页更新的动态。  
莫德里奇甚至不知道他的Instagram是什么时候装回来的，他怀疑伊万趁他睡着挨个儿地试着他的手指指纹解开密码、下好软件，然后重新登陆进之前的账号。拉基蒂奇又开始勤劳地更新了，他现在热衷把自己的一日三餐传上主页，伊万厨艺很好、长得很帅，摄影技术也足够专业，看起来非常诱人的食物照片很快为他带来一群忠实的关注者。莫德里奇偶尔发表挑刺的评论说这天的维生素摄入量不够或者油脂太多，结果总是收到一大堆意面emoji。  
失眠的莫德里奇点进最新的更新果然看到昨天的晚餐——浇了黑椒蘑菇酱的烤牛肉、海鲜汤、金枪鱼土豆沙拉，甜点则是几颗薄荷冰淇淋内馅的巧克力蛋。然而相较于图片伊万配的文字更加吸引他的注意力：「扎达尔的家常菜！」接下去则是一大段空白，看起来还有什么隐藏起来的话。莫德里奇点开全文——「就是地板实在太硬了……」  
再次确认更新时间就在几分钟之前，他不由得伸腿不轻不重地踢了一下床下背对着自己的人，「你也失眠了？」  
「啊！卢卡……我是不是吵到你？」  
「没有。我只是突然醒了。」  
「呜……」  
莫德里奇听到对方发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声就开始后悔，真不该去主动招惹他。「干什么？」  
「卢卡——你家的地板是石头做的吗……」  
「是谁说的没那么讲究？」  
「可是我的背好痛、屁股也痛……然后就痛醒了。」  
他叹了口气表现出年长的那一方一贯以来带了点抱怨的温柔包容。「上来吧。但是不要乱动，这床太窄了，还是我读中学时的尺寸。」  
拉基蒂奇一跃而起跳上他的床，把尽量缩到床边腾位置的人紧紧拉进怀里。「卢卡，你真好。」  
「这下满意了？赶紧睡觉。」  
虽然说了这样的话，可失眠的人经过这番折腾已经足够清醒，任由伊万的胳膊挂在胸口压得他有些胸闷、瞪着眼睛望着天花板的莫德里奇终于忍不住伸手去揉对方的短发，「睡了吗？」  
「没有。」颈侧灼热的呼吸变成带有笑意的气声，他试图扭头避开却被对方轻轻压住肩膀。  
「我的房间没有门锁。」  
「嗯？我并没有想做什么——」年轻人的声音顿时变得有些紧张，充满了辩解的意味。  
莫德里奇轻轻摇头，埋进伊万的脖颈去嗅柠檬薄荷的气味。「你在想什么？这间房间从我小时候起就没有锁，也没有必要锁住。因为我的父母——就算难得在家也几乎不会走进来。」他叹了口气，「他们好像、从来不担心自己的儿子在里面做什么坏事——嗯，对于男孩来说算是坏事的那些，比如色情杂志、暴力的分级电影。他们从来不会担心这个。」  
「听起来真是个让人放心的孩子。」  
「可是我也想被关注、被看见啊。读中学那会儿我的同学总是抱怨妈妈又进了他的房间随意翻他的东西，我——居然有点羡慕……」  
「卢卡……」  
「他们也没有发现这个。」莫德里奇抬起手，昏暗夜色中也能看清一枚指环安静地在他的无名指上闪光。「我知道他们发现不了。」  
他的手被拉住被扣紧，然后紧紧贴在心脏正在跳动的胸口。  
「他们爱我吗？你看到了，作为家人他们对我足够好、也很爱我。很粗心吗？一定是太粗心了。我小时候总是在想长大以后绝对不要变成这么粗心的人，如果我有了孩子一定会多陪他或者她，和他们一起看书、下棋，领他们去野餐露营，在帐篷边上观察萤火虫，分辨天上的大熊座和小熊座。男孩要教他打领带和写情诗，给他安全套让他保护好自己和心爱的人，女孩要送她花、帮她系好晚礼服背后的蝴蝶结，告诉她勇敢去爱、努力去幸福。我会对他们说如果受伤了难过了，无论什么时候都可以回家。」  
「你已经全部教给我了，卢卡。同样的关怀和爱你也全部给了你的病人……我知道，我都知道的，你不希望再看到还有别的孩子变得和你一样悲伤。」拉基蒂奇收紧双臂，嘴唇贴上他不经意再度拧上的眉头。「我十四岁那年就没有家了，是你给了我新的家。不管我们在哪儿你身边就是我的家、是我累了的时候想要回去的地方。你也是我最重要的人，你永远都是被需要、被关心、被爱着的家人啊……」  
「嗯，我知道。伊万、我们——回家吧。」  
莫德里奇闭着眼睛亲吻对方的颧骨，耳边温度逐渐上升、喉结被舌尖用力扫过时浑身颤抖。腰侧传来手指流连的爱抚时他忍不住喘息着抬起右腿架上对方腰间，正在膨胀的欲望略微顶住了什么东西——莫德里奇不记得是谁先开始了这个吻，回过神来时只觉得上颚传来舌尖瘙痒般的挑逗，以及贴在一起的两根器官被宽阔手掌同时包住，轻轻地裹动着揉捏。  
「卢卡、我觉得不行——别这样……」年轻人呼吸紊乱地压着他自言自语，莫德里奇想笑，伸手覆在和嘴里句子完全相反的、同时握着两根性器尽情慰藉的手上。敏感的前端抵在另一根肉茎侧面，每一次摩擦都令伞状边缘感到一阵直抵大脑深处的快乐。  
「在担心？是真的没有门锁。不过没事的。」莫德里奇放开手，双臂勾上伊万的脖子，眼睛里只剩下一张五官精致、此刻却迷失在潮红情欲之中的脸。「他们不会进来、也不会有人进来。除了你，伊万。」  
他凑近了点，令滚热的胸口贴住彼此。「只有你，只有你愿意打开门进到这里、我的心……」  
「卢卡——」  
手里的动作不再克制，莫德里奇感到两根阴茎都迅速充血勃起到几乎无法忍耐，被用力揉搓和套弄、被挤压着抵上对方同样的部位、被手指侧边的薄茧蹭到敏感的龟头……他低声呻吟，最后一丝不知该说是理智还是更疯狂的欲望催促他坚定地向后退缩。  
手指温柔地缠上来，「对、不起，我又弄痛你了吗——」  
「伊万。」莫德里奇的眼睛在黑暗中像是充满泪水般闪闪发亮，他反复地低声呼喊对方的名字，「伊万，我知道的……我知道男人之间要怎么做爱，要插入哪里。」  
灰绿色眼睛里的情欲仿佛受到惊吓般渐渐熄灭，随之点燃的是年轻人脸颊上的红晕。「不是、我不是——不用做那个也可以……」  
「是吗？」莫德里奇轻笑出声，前额靠着伊万肩膀，竭力从紊乱的呼吸里挤出完整句子。「你的眼神可不是这么说的，每次都好像要钻进来……」  
拉基蒂奇的脸更红了，刚才无意识沿着他脊椎一路下滑按压的手指悄悄拿开。「对不起，可我怕你疼……我真的不想让你难受。」  
「我稍微做了一些清洁。洗澡的时候、我用手……」他感到仍旧抵在一块儿的阴茎同时抖动一下，他自己是回想起第一次用沾满沐浴乳的手指艰难塞进体内的羞耻场景，而莫德里奇也明白伊万那颗想象力丰富的脑袋里跳出的联想只会比真实情况更加情色。  
可是拉基蒂奇依然坚决地摇头，「你教过我要用安全套，卢卡，这是你告诉我的。」  
年长的男人仿佛恶作剧得逞的小孩般勾起嘴角，「我当然带了。」然而他的得意没能持续太久，因为拉基蒂奇跳下床从双肩包夹层里找到整盒避孕套后依旧孜孜不倦地翻动，似乎想把他的行李彻底清点一遍。莫德里奇刚想询问却被对方打断，「卢卡，嗯——你准备润滑剂了吗？」  
他咬了一下嘴唇，意识到自己还是疏忽了。在这方面经验为零的心理医生只记得在常识和经验中都必不可少的乳胶套，却忘记主动分泌湿润粘液迎接性交的天赋只属于女性。  
伊万将包装未动的安全套扔在床头，重新躺下搂住莫德里奇的肩膀，「没关系的。不用做这个也可以、我已经觉得很好了……」  
感到挫败的年长者挣开拥抱，伸长胳膊取来被伊万抛弃在一旁的乳胶制品，在对方还没来得及反应的间隙熟练拆开纸盒和铝箔包装袋。他进一步的动作被轻轻按住，「我知道你在想什么……这点润滑不够，我也不想让你痛。」  
莫德里奇想了想将拆开包装的安全套放上伊万的手背，附带的润滑液微微沾湿皮肤留下一圈水痕。「如果真的忍受不了，我会告诉你。」  
他听到拉基蒂奇轻轻地叹气，然后合上的眼皮被吻了一下。「卢卡，要放松，可以试着做几个深呼吸。」  
尾椎骨位置的那一小块皮肤被指尖来回抚摸，逐渐泛开的痒意让莫德里奇错觉自己快要长出尾巴。他不仅不能放松反而觉得呼吸更加紧张了，拉基蒂奇就是在这个时候吻上来的——不掺杂太多情欲的平缓的吻，莫德里奇只觉得嘴唇被舌尖沾湿，又被含着轻轻吮吸。他忍不住张开嘴大口喘息，舌头热情交缠的同时身后的手指试探着向更深处滑入，涂抹在入口湿漉漉的一片凉意差点儿让他弓着腰从床上弹起来。  
「啊、抱歉……」  
「没事，只是——只是有点不习惯这种感觉。」他大口吸气又吐气，「会……痒。」  
「可以吗？」望向他的灰绿色眼睛里同时搅动着欲望和理智，「看着我，看着我卢卡。」  
莫德里奇抬起眼睛看向几乎贴在眼前的英俊脸孔。额头正在渗出细密汗水，形状好看的眉眼间充满水波般的温柔——它们在不停扇动的浅色睫毛上凝结成实体，又慢慢自眼角溢出、流下。  
仿佛一只蝴蝶落在心脏的位置，一开一合的翅膀搅乱了他的心跳、他的血，缤纷颜色自胸口开始扩散，迄今为止如同黑白照片一般寡淡的生命与生活逐渐被甜味、歌声和斑斓的光填满。  
莫德里奇缩起四肢，鼻音带了点甜味，「伊万啊……」  
他屏住呼吸接受细长的异物，胸前的蝴蝶翻飞不止，血液似乎自下半身迅速抽离，被进入的轻微刺痛逐渐变得迟钝。莫德里奇攀在对方身上只觉得缺氧，眼前正在边流泪边微笑的脸孔像是融化的雾气般飘远了。  
沾满鲜艳闪粉的羽翼掠过鼻尖又向湿润的灰绿色晨雾中飞去，最终溶化在虹膜深处。莫德里奇眼神迷茫，微笑的双唇间流露着赞叹的呻吟，「伊万啊——」  
「卢卡、卢卡！你别屏着气——还能呼吸吗？卢卡？还好吗？」  
莫德里奇爆发出一声清脆却短暂的啜泣，终于放松咬紧的牙关令新鲜空气涌进肺泡，胸口剧烈起伏的间隙中拉基蒂奇慢慢向里深入，手指未被润滑的部分在括约肌擦出灼伤般的痛，令被入侵的人觉得视网膜上投影出溅开的火光。他轻微地抖动肩膀，于是本就极度缓慢的推进彻底停下了，拉基蒂奇吻去他眼角渗出的泪，「说了不行的。我不想让你这么难受……」  
「我没有觉得疼——」  
「你有。你又在忍着不说出来了……」唇上无意识咬出的齿痕被轻轻舔过，「就这么喜欢咬自己？你的痛，你的心，你不舒服的时候，感到悲伤的时候……都让我知道好不好？不要再一个人忍耐了，我看到你这样真的很难过……」  
莫德里奇将脑袋埋在伊万胸前感到埋进体内的手指慢慢退却，干燥的灼伤感再度令他浑身发抖。  
「我、会疼……我们下次——」  
「好的，当然。」年轻人尽可能又轻又慢地抽出手指，「我们一定还有很多时间和机会……」他翻了个身将卢卡压在身下吻他的嘴角，同时开始不停歇地拨弄因为刚才一番折腾有了些软化迹象的性器。  
莫德里奇一边欣赏伊万肩头鼓突的肌肉线条一边握住对方的那根开始缓慢套弄，变换着节奏和力量地从根部爱抚到顶端，有时停下来专心用拇指抵着顶部裂口慢慢打转，或者轻轻按压敏感的包皮系带。而与此同时他的阴茎也在对方的手掌里享受着同样的快乐，少量液体抹在伊万的手心后产生粘粘的湿滑感。  
莫德里奇感到压在上面的人越来越重，忍不住用空闲的那只手抓住他的肩膀令两人回到面对面侧卧的姿势。拉基蒂奇发出沉重的鼻音后大腿缠上他的腰，双腿之间分开的空隙为彼此的手活提供了更大空间。与年长的人相比他会更猛烈地用指肉在冠状缘滑动和碾压，令莫德里奇时不时因为剧烈的快感而眼前一片空白，意识的碎片之间又闪动着阳光和月光穿过蝴蝶薄薄羽翅留下的彩色光影。  
纤细斑斓的鳞翅目昆虫扇动翅膀渐渐远去，只留模糊而湿润的水痕安静扩散，像哭泣、烫伤或者所有命中注定要穿越的悲哀，又像快乐、吹灭蜡烛时落在唇角的吻和一场救赎。  
他逐渐开始分辨不清自己正在爱抚和取悦的器官究竟是谁的，也分不清他的躯体如何与伊万的互相纠缠，他甚至觉得意识穿过皮肤和骨骼钻进对方的脊髓深处又奔向丘脑，视神经在暗夜中被点亮，莫德里奇透过那双灰绿色的眼睛看到自己的脸……所有感官通过同样的动作和身体构造似乎连接在了一起，最终他们也分享了碾压神经元令大脑无声尖叫的快感、以及留在彼此腹部的湿滑体液。  
「卢卡、卢卡——」  
他等待眼前乱七八糟的幻觉消退下去才做出回应，「嗯？」  
「这真的是——我的天——卢卡，我不知道发生了什么——」  
莫德里奇怀疑地抬头，感到额前汗湿的碎发被一只手轻轻地拨开。「你在说什么？」  
「我刚才好像感到和你、好像我变成了你一样，因为我看到了我的脸……」拉基蒂奇感到不可置信般来回摸着卢卡和自己的脸颊，「我是在梦游吗？还是疯了……」  
「你说的这种状况如果频繁出现会被诊断为人格解离，电影里最喜欢拍这个了，临床上叫解离性人格障碍。」莫德里奇敲了一下他的额头，「不过性高潮后出现短暂幻觉是正常现象，只要不影响正常生活就没事。」  
「哦——」拉基蒂奇边听边拽过纸擦掉残留在他们身上的精液，然后收紧手臂再次令莫德里奇和自己贴在一块儿，闭着眼睛连叹气声都流露着满足。「想和你一起看电影。」  
「好。」  
「想和你去海边晒太阳。」  
「当然可以——」  
「想学会你爱吃的炖菜。」  
「……伊万？」  
「想和你……看日出……」  
莫德里奇反应过来的时候伊万已经打着呼噜睡着了，睡梦中也弯着眼睛，唇边扬起浅浅的笑。  
他凑过去吻了吻对方的嘴角，动作轻得仿佛月光下无声滑行的蝴蝶，「你才是最值得看的风景、是我最想去的地方，伊万。」


	53. 7-14 爱与被爱的故事

虽然和拉基蒂奇在各种意义和层面上都很熟悉了，这也并不是他第一次来这座城市，但他在扎达尔依旧是个客人，莫德里奇认为自己有理由做好接待方的全部工作。十几年的时光如同自亚得里亚海上吹拂而来的湿润海风般雕琢着记忆中的滨海城市，虽然不至于令它面目全非，但当莫德里奇找不到自己中学校门的入口，或者发觉以前最爱的甜品店变成了一家花店时还是不由得感叹着时间、年龄和过去的话题。而坐在副驾驶里调试镜头、时不时放下车窗抓拍一两张街景的伊万总是笑着转过脸来，说卢卡你其实还很年轻呢。  
「你上次来这里多半是用了什么摄影师的伪造身份吧……」莫德里奇用余光瞟了一眼他大腿上的相机，随即专注于前方的路面。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，「才不是伪造的！我有摄影协会的会员证……而且我也的确是一家摄影杂志的兼职摄影记者。」  
「居然连那么多年以前的资料都能查到。」  
「我说我想做一个、嗯——关于战争的历史图片回顾，大家都很乐意帮我。我不忍心让他们失望，所以现在真的把这个策划案做起来了，这次也想去拍些照片呢。」拉基蒂奇又露出一个几乎男女通杀的微笑，比起语言的解释，莫德里奇顿时明白为什么他能进行得这么顺利了。「你还嫌在事务所的工作不够忙吗？」  
「当然很忙啦，这次差点就休不了假了，否则我也不会带着这么多文件出来度假……但是做这些让我觉得很开心，都是我喜欢做的事。」  
莫德里奇拖长音调哦了一声，在心里感叹年轻人到底精力旺盛，伊万大约又是年轻人中最活泼最开朗、也是最快乐的那一类。  
「卢卡，事实上这也是受了你的影响。我小时候很贪玩，可是后来跟你回到萨格勒布住在一起，发现你真的很热爱你的工作，你是发自内心地希望你的病人都能健康、都能得到治愈，而不仅仅为了薪水。从那时候我就下定决心了，我也要找到自己真正喜欢的事，就像你找到你热爱的职业一样。」他停顿片刻，似乎还想说点儿什么却最终挠着头没再出声。  
「嗯？」莫德里奇偏过头示意明显欲言又止的人把话说完。  
「你教会我的事情实在太多了，真的很高兴能遇见你。不，我没法想象如果没有你，我现在会是什么样……」  
驾驶座里专注开车的人望见远处信号灯转为红色，慢慢踩下刹车踏板后才将视线转向拉基蒂奇，「我想这句话该是我对你说，伊万。」  
他们去了卢卡以前读书的中学，常青藤的叶子覆盖着砖色矮楼，几乎遮去了墙上钟面的一半。莫德里奇指着校园里更远处的一座尖顶塔楼说那是他们高中毕业晚会的会场，他的第一套礼服略微有些不合身，不过人生中第一支舞倒是跳得还算顺利。  
等他们坐在海边露天吧台里吹着海风望向海水和蓝天交界线时，拉基蒂奇咬着插在冰镇薄荷苏打水里的吸管终于忍不住询问卢卡他的舞伴是否就是当时的初恋女友、又是为什么会分开，年长的一方这次终于不再逃避地坦诚当初分手的原因——一场争执中他说了太多令她伤心的冷酷的话，哪怕年少的爱恋自愈力惊人、他们很快和好，可感情还是不可避免地走向消亡。  
「伊万，我不知道，那种心情……已经非常模糊了。」莫德里奇凝视着桌上半满的冷饮出神，视线仿佛落在正在沿着杯壁滚动的水珠上，又好像看到了更多。四月底海边日光还算不上毒辣，反射在远处微微晃动的海面形成闪烁光斑，也穿过头顶遮阳伞伞布投下一块紫灰色的阴影。  
「我也会遇到想要爱上的人，可是无论怎么努力我都不能确定——那到底是怎样的感觉。」他抬起眼睛望向拉基蒂奇认真的脸，听到自己的声音不由自主地开始发抖。「时间越长我也就越不懂了。连自己都弄不清楚的心情怎么可能能正确地传达给别人？」  
「没关系，我都明白。」拉基蒂奇深深吸气，用自己的手覆上了他的。「我一定不会再问那种你到底爱不爱我的傻问题了，所以不用怕，也不要自责。你的爱、你丢失了很多年的心情、你藏起来的心——只要我在，它们就会很安全。」  
「伊万，我不是不爱你，只是那些复杂的感觉……我真的不太明白，我在努力去分清和确认，请你——多给我一些时间，多等我一会儿……」  
「当然了，我们一定会在一起很多年、会有很长很长的时间。任何时候你都可以让我知道你的感觉，好吗？无论是好的心情、还是坏的，无论难过还是快乐……」  
莫德里奇弯曲着手指轻轻点了一下伊万的手心，「谢谢你。真的、非常——」他凝视着那双充满柔和波光的眼睛，尽力将颤抖的句子说完整。「谢谢你这么爱我，从来没人像你一样地爱我，这么长时间、这么执着地爱我……我也从不知道被一个人爱着是这种感觉……」  
拉基蒂奇凑近了些，指尖抹去他眼角隐隐的泪。「爱不只是多巴胺或者其他一些化合物什么的，不只是你的书里那些内容，对吧？」  
他神态认真地用力点头，仿佛真的变成正在努力学习爱与被爱的孩子，「我现在有点懂了——每次看着你我好像都会明白得更多一些。我喜欢看着你……」莫德里奇挣开他的手掌，轻轻摸上那张因为饱含浓烈爱意与深情而异样明亮的脸。「我真的、不知道，可我喜欢这种感觉，从来没人给过我这种感觉——」  
拉基蒂奇笑了，嘴角扬起，带动此刻紧贴着面颊的掌心也一并温暖起来。  
「不用着急的卢卡，我们可以慢慢感受，你的心……一定可以感觉到这个世界上关于爱的无数种解释和意义，还有许许多多你以为丢了、却从未忘掉的心情。」  
「所以我要和你一道回来，特别是在这里——」  
「卢卡……无论你想去哪儿，我都会在你的身边。」伊万握紧他的手指，令十指亲密地相扣，「我、我也有想要和你去的地方、想和你一道做的事。」  
莫德里奇盯着他的眼睛打量一会儿终于露出短暂的微笑。「所以你想去的地方一定不止这个海滨浴场吧？过了这么多年，我的确也想再去看看。」  
「啊、卢卡，你都猜到了吗——」  
「当然，你在想什么我都知道。」  
这次伊万没有显得忙乱与害羞，反而笑着松开他的手凑到卢卡身边摸他的脑袋，一缕缕金发在手指间温柔缠绕，「你真可怕。我好像又有点怕你了……」  
莫德里奇眨着眼装作严肃的样子，眼睛里却有轻微的笑意。  
这次换成拉基蒂奇坐进驾驶位，年轻人自信满满地说我上次去过所以让我来，莫德里奇有些担忧他再次害得他们迷路，不过看着对方认真设好导航也就没说什么。这不是一段很近的旅途——目的地接近扎达尔东北部的郊区，就算开车也得花上不少时间。一路上他都在副驾驶里凝视伊万的侧脸，形状好看的眉眼间涌出的温暖笑意如同吹进车厢内的海风，于是莫德里奇放下车窗令真正的风也自他们身边流淌而过，自亚得里亚海上涌来的湿润气息与伊万的清新气味混合在一块儿，亲吻着他略微紧绷的嘴角，又抚平了常年缠在眉间的结。  
最终拉基蒂奇低头查看正在电子地图上闪烁的光点笑着说卢卡我想我们到了，反而是莫德里奇捕捉到他眼神中的小心翼翼，安慰般地拍了拍伊万的手背，「没事的，早就过去了。」  
「卢卡，如果你不愿意、或者这让你觉得不舒服——」  
「我一定可以的，相信我。」莫德里奇笑了笑，做了一个深呼吸才慢慢开口，「谢谢你为我做了这么多、也帮我这么多，我从没想到真的会有人愿意做这些事……为我做这些事。」  
「你要相信你值得这一切。」拉基蒂奇侧过身扶住他的肩膀，灰绿色的眼睛里又跳动着晶莹的光点，比海面上的光影变化更深邃、更动人。「卢卡，就算我不在，你也从来不是一个人。你的朋友都很好很善良，可只有当你相信自己是值得的，别人才能真正帮上你，好吗？」  
莫德里奇点点头，跳下车望向近处小小的山坡。记忆中烧焦的土地与灰黄色岩石已经被整洁草坪覆盖，一颗高大的金合欢向四面张开树冠，空气中充满铃兰的香味，偶尔能听见一两声鸟鸣或者孩子们追逐打闹的嬉笑声。  
伊万从身后追来与他并肩走在一起，「今天天气可真不错。」  
他眺望着正在缓慢下沉的太阳，尽量做出微笑。「是啊，希望明天也能好好的，真希望以后能一直——有这样的好景色……」  
「一定会的。」拉基蒂奇趁机抓拍几张照片又拿给卢卡看，「你看，你也是最美好景色里的一部分。」  
「伊万……」  
「我在这里。」他感到手被牢牢牵住，「想到什么或者有什么感觉，都可以对我说，试试看……交给我。」  
莫德里奇闭上眼睛将安宁平和的景象隔绝在外，他的身体不断缩小、胳膊变得很细，右脚脚踝也传来不停歇的剧痛……  
「我跑了很久，周围的石头和烧焦的气味无论看上去还是闻起来、都是一样的。我不知道为什么这座山会这么大，我找不到回家的路……」  
温热的触感贴上额头，「看着我，卢卡，看看我。我在这儿呢，我就在你的身边。」  
莫德里奇茫然地睁开眼睛，「那个人、闻起来好像喝了很多酒，解开我之后让我坐在他的腿上，我很害怕……他肯定是喝醉了，吐得到处都是，吐在我身上……那个气味我到现在还记得——」  
「然后我跑出屋子。外面在下大雨，脚很痛，我以为跑不了太远就会被抓回去，我以为我会死。」  
头顶的黄昏正飞速变动，他一时间分辨不出涌进视网膜里的五彩颜色，只知道它们不断融化又张开，像一条无声流动的斑斓河流冲刷过心脏。莫德里奇无意识地深深吸气，抱着自己正在轻微发抖的肩膀又被对面的人一把揽进怀中。「卢卡！」  
他摇摇头，神色依旧慌乱得个不知所措的孩子。「我走了很远的路，真的很远。好累好疼啊，一只鞋不见了……我被这附近的农夫送回家时也没人在家，好像还和出门那天一样，可是——」  
「我多希望那时候我能陪在你身边，能好好抱着你、陪着你……」  
「没人知道我失踪了好几天，我觉得、我好像不存在了……没有人会看到，所以没关系、不要紧，我自己会好起来的。」莫德里奇轻轻靠在伊万的肩头艰难呼吸，双臂在空中胡乱又无力地扑腾。「可是我好像——快要消失了……伊万——伊万——你还在吗……」  
他感到锢住自己的拥抱比之前任何一次都要紧密与滚热，耳畔落下的句子也比春风更轻柔，「我在，我是你的家人和爱人，会一直在你身边。我现在能看见你、感觉到你，我知道你在发抖卢卡。好孩子，你这么勇敢、这么坚强，一定不会消失的。」  
莫德里奇终于控制胳膊用力勾上对方的脖颈，将慌乱的吻来来回回印在脸颊，仿佛需要通过这份真实的触感才能确认自己依然活着。「伊万、伊万……」  
「我在，我一直都在，我会永远陪在你身边、好好看着你保护你，不让你消失……」  
他的喉咙里依旧不断发出含糊的呜咽，断断续续的词语终于串联成完整句子。「我真的很怕……」  
「我们现在很安全，不会有事了，我保证。」拉基蒂奇不断吻着怀里正在瑟瑟发抖的卢卡，从额头到眉心，又从脸颊到唇角。「如果还觉得害怕或者难过的话——看着我好吗？看我的眼睛，你一定记得这种感觉。」  
莫德里奇抬起脸看到一双湿润的眼睛灼灼地望过来，在落日的橙红光芒下泛着薄薄一层水光，他屏住呼吸放松四肢，向灰绿色虹膜的更深处沉去。  
在连接着年轻人热情勇敢心脏的双眼里他看到自由的风拨动海水来回翻滚，温暖的阳光亲吻金发成同样的颜色，看到那里面平静的没有烟尘的天空，血红一片正在燃烧的不是战火只是无边无际的瑰丽晚霞。他看到子弹退出枪膛，眼泪倒退着缩回眼眶，一株蒲公英的种子顺着风吹来的方向重新聚拢，倒下的人群站起来，停滞在石碑上的年份继续向前流动，白骨变成白鸽，破损的心拼成原样。  
「你在这里啊，伊万。你才是我的魔法师。」他伸手摸着对方的脸颊自言自语，边说边忍不住咧开嘴微笑。「我想吻你，想要拥抱你，可那样做的话就没办法看见你的眼睛。」  
「我也是，我更想多看你一会儿……」  
漫长而温柔的凝视中莫德里奇再次看见了风景与火焰、看见自己的影子、看见土地、大雨、春天的雾，看见久别重逢的家乡。

 

就像他说的那样，比自己年轻十一岁又不擅掩藏心事的大男孩的任何小心思在莫德里奇眼中都通透得像一杯苏打冷饮，于是他认真地查了天气预报和日出时间，又花费一番功夫查看网页上人们对不同地点的评论。所以到最后，在一起去看日出这件事上反而是毫无浪漫细胞的心理医生显得更执着。  
「我还以为只有我比较想去。」  
莫德里奇敲了下正在背对自己敲打键盘的伊万后脑，「我当然也想，很多年都没有做过这种傻事了。」  
「我说过了嘛，一点都不傻。」拉基蒂奇放下手里的活转过脸，深深笑意流动在眼角和唇角。  
他认真思索几秒钟之后也像是受到感染般露出笑容，「嗯，因为和你在一起。我喜欢和你在一起时的感觉——让我觉得很放松、也很快乐。」  
到了晚上莫德里奇没有架得住伊万的哀求留在酒店过夜，冲过澡后又忍不住打开邮箱检查是否有重要的工作邮件，看上去他的同事都体贴地没有打扰休假中的医生，只有科瓦契奇发来一些他初次独立绘制的场景图，末尾还没有忘记祝他休假愉快。  
莫德里奇将手机放在一边时正好看到伊万裹着浴巾自浴室走出来，脑袋上晃晃荡荡地搭着一条干毛巾，货真价实在酒店加班的年轻人看起来是真的累坏了，莫德里奇帮他擦头发的短短间隙就歪着脑袋沉进梦乡。于是年长的恋人将床头灯调至最暗一格，吻着对方的睡脸后也滑进平稳的梦。他没能记清梦境中全部细节，只隐约想起含有柠檬清香的微风在身边打转，像一只调皮的手拨乱他的头发。  
「我夜里好像做了一个梦。」在逐渐染上一层浅玫瑰色的天空下莫德里奇牵着伊万的手，海浪在距离他们不远的地方亲吻着沙滩又渐渐退远，留下一串串微光闪烁的泡沫。「我觉得我梦见了你。虽然具体的样子记不清……可我知道不是个噩梦。」  
拉基蒂奇侧过脸笑笑，流动的眼波里满溢温柔。「那真好，你还记得梦里的感觉和心情吗？」  
「很温暖、又很舒服，像光脚踩在沙滩上，傍晚的海水漫过脚背……我对你也有许多感觉和心情，我想了很久、也整理了很久，伊万。」  
他望向正在孕育新生太阳的暮蓝色海平线，一只水鸟擦着水面飞过留下一连串水痕，涌动的雾气被微风撕开后慢慢融化。  
今天也一定是个清晰的晴朗的好天气。  
「我在这里，我会仔细听你说的每一个字。」  
莫德里奇略微垂下头，步伐也随之放慢，一段漫长沉默中只有脚下沙粒互相摩擦的咯吱声。他听见自己带了点犹豫的语调，「我——我不想被你忘记。」  
「我怎么可能忘了你？」  
「那是送你去慕尼黑读书之前的想法……在机场你和我说再见，我觉得你长大了，你走了就不会再回到我身边。」  
伊万用指尖轻轻挠着他的掌心，「不会的。那个时候我已经爱上你了，是真正的爱，不是你说的错觉。」  
「我知道，我后来都知道了。在慕尼黑的半年大概是我最难忘也最幸福的日子，那时候拒绝你、故意说那些话伤害你——对不起，我真的很难过，好像从来没那么痛过……那天之后我就明白了，我不仅希望你过得幸福和快乐，还想要——想要你能陪在我身边。」鼻腔深处逐渐灌满酸涩，他慌忙调整呼吸，眼睛垂下去盯着自己的鞋尖。  
「这也是我的愿望，卢卡。我一方面无私地想着无论如何我都得祝福你，另一方面又自私地希望你的幸福能够与我有关。我希望你过得好、又嫉妒你在没有我的时候真的很好。」  
「嫉妒……我也知道，嫉妒的感觉好像吞进一条蛇，让人难受、让人讨厌自己。」  
拉基蒂奇伸手过来抚摸他眉间的皱纹，「没事的，你说过这是爱的副作用。爱本身是很美好的事，只是有些时候独占欲会影响我们的情绪，这很正常。」  
「我知道。我嫉妒你的男朋友，那个瞬间也真的想要杀了他，那种感觉——好像我已经不再是自己了。」莫德里奇停下脚步，手指勾得更紧。泪水在眼眶里积蓄和打转，视线中的温柔面孔变得越发模糊，「我厌恶自己的同时又想离你再近一些，可我的理智、我的职业、我全部的经验和逻辑都不允许我这么做——伊万，我真的很想你……」  
「我们一定不会再分开了。你太有责任心又对自己太严格，你一直都是这样的人，我一直都很喜欢并且敬佩你。」  
「我对你有非常多的感觉和心情，好的或者坏的。接到说你出了事故的电话时我都快要疯了，像是掉在一个没有声音的黑洞里，我也会因为你在毕业典礼上说的那番话感动得想哭、看着你的笑就感到安心和放松。或者不得不分别的时候舍不得你走，也担心我又自以为是地说出什么混账话伤害你，还怕你丢下我一个人……我想更多地了解你，也想让你看我长大的地方、我的回忆、我从来没对别人提起的过去……」  
帷幕般升起的橘红色光芒中拉基蒂奇吻着他眼角的泪，抵在胸口的手也成了十指相扣的姿势。「我明白的，我都明白……卢卡，谢谢你说出这么多想法，我真高兴你愿意信任我。」  
「虽然还是没那么确定，但我想——我一定很爱你。不，或许很多年前我就爱上你了……」莫德里奇将脸埋在对方胸口深深吸气，柠檬薄荷气味融入清晨的湿润海风。  
「我也是啊，从很多年以前……等我意识到的时候就已经非常爱你。」拉基蒂奇轻轻抓住他的肩膀晃了晃，「啊，卢卡，快看——我做过的许多美梦里都有你，现在其中一个梦正在变成现实。」  
他转过脸望向海面。越发浓烈的橙红色光芒布满了东方天空，像一把缓慢张开的折扇，又像舞台上升起明亮的帷幕。  
「伊万……」莫德里奇屏住呼吸，感到拉基蒂奇的手指扣得更紧，似乎直接抓住了他的骨头。  
「我在。我永远在你身边。」  
他觉得一点点跳出海面的太阳像一粒秋天的橘子、像一枚滑进碗底的红红的蛋黄，但更像一颗缓慢跳动的、这颗星球的心，它连接着痛苦和悲哀、所有失去颜色的噩梦，也充满他现在终于能够感知的决心、勇气、一往无前的希望，以及随之而来的带有柑橘甜味的爱与幸福。  
莫德里奇望着流淌在海面的橘红色光斑，感到胸腔里正在剧烈跳动的心也和眼前的景色连接在一起。各种各样的滋味突然在大脑里炸开，只是他暂时不能确定那是什么——  
「伊万，你知道爱会令人痛苦，令人受到伤害。我曾经很怕，但是，现在我想试试看，如果那个人是你。只因那个人是你。」他慢慢开口，转过脸看向身侧的人，「我正在努力爱你，请你耐心一点教我。我以前教会你那么多事，所以这次你也要好好教我。」  
「我会的，我会告诉你爱的感觉、爱的心情，我也会教你怎样把自己的爱正确地传达出来，让对方能够听见。」  
沐浴在闪闪发亮的晨光中的拉基蒂奇再次牵起他的手，十指相扣，然后轻轻抵上自己的额头。  
「卢卡，你好。」  
「伊万，你好。」  
扣住的手贴上柔软的嘴唇。  
「卢卡，很高兴遇见你。」  
「伊万，很高兴遇见你。」  
向下滑动到颤抖的喉结。  
「卢卡，我热爱你的心灵。」  
「伊万，我热爱你的心灵。」  
最终移向心脏。  
「卢卡，我爱你。」  
「伊万，我爱你。」  
他一句一句地学，手指下是伊万庄重而欢快的心跳。胸膛里升起前所未有的感觉，暖洋洋如同最柔软的皮毛滚成一团，又像不安的小爪子轻轻挠着他的心。  
爱是什么？  
爱上一个人又是什么感觉？  
幼稚的爱，蜜色的爱，痛楚的爱，忧抑的爱，隐忍的爱。静默的爱，迷失的爱，遗憾的爱，激越的爱，昏沉的爱，纠缠的爱，折磨的爱，深刻的爱，想要触碰的爱，不能触碰的爱，没有说出口的爱，终将说出口的爱。  
最初的爱，最终的爱。  
莫德里奇在温柔的灰绿色眼睛里品尝到一万种爱情的味道，如同贪婪的掠食者疯狂地咀嚼，又食髓知味地全部吞下，万千种情爱滋味在味蕾上纷纷爆裂，如同大脑里四散的烟花。他攀上拉基蒂奇的脖子，试图用嘴唇传递他感知到的丰富味道，它们正在狂风暴雨般冲刷着他关于爱情的贫瘠想象。  
不再年轻的心理医生抬起头，眉间完完全全地舒展，唇边浮现一个略显纯真与稚气的笑容，亚德里亚海上升起的阳光正在浅褐色的眼睛里熊熊燃烧，令此刻的莫德里奇看上去像是个惊喜的孩子。  
「我好像懂了——我都知道了……」  
拉基蒂奇轻轻地抚摸他的头发，又将散开的一缕别进耳后。「不要着急卢卡，你可以慢慢地爱上我。我会教你，也会等你，直到你完全信任我、爱上我的那一天。」  
他依旧凝视着那双好看的灰绿色眼睛，看见那里面正在上升的亚得里亚海面的太阳。「因为——我们还有很长时间……」  
「是的，我们会有很长很长的时间，和很多很多的机会。到了那个时候，你再决定要不要把你的故事翻阅给我看，要不要让我试着把你散开的页码装订成最好的故事。」  
拉基蒂奇双臂环着他的腰将卢卡拉得更近，随即用自己的额头贴上他的，鼻尖轻轻相触，「你总说人的心灵是世界上最美丽最深邃的风景，然而我觉得你的心灵又是所有风景里最美的那一个。卢卡，你的故事一定是世界上最美好的故事，因为你有一颗坚强的善良的，又比谁都要温柔的心……」  
柔和的脸孔凑得太近而无法对焦，莫德里奇任由伊万的样貌在眼里逐渐模糊。「不，是因为我的故事、我的生命里有了你，伊万•拉基蒂奇，因为是你、因为有你，因为我爱你——」  
因为我们并肩走过伤痕和堡垒，也曾一道仰望与惊叹生命的奇迹，因为我们拯救了对方、又被对方所温暖和治愈，那是流血的荣耀、是光辉的战旗，是美丽的灵魂的回声，是无尽的爱、温柔与勇气。  
我们因为彼此的存在而不再孤独，终将互相温暖着陪伴着走遍人间所有的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档一份。


End file.
